Ruby Sky
by M-Angel 05
Summary: What if Yona wasn't saved by Hak all those years ago when she was kidnapped? What if somebody else ended up having to save her? Jae-ha enjoyed his freedom, going anywhere, doing anything. If only he could've continued doing so. If only he hadn't stopped by that cart with that drunkard and saved that child; the child that turned out to be his master. (Gem Series 1)
1. Kidnapped

**Chapter 1** : Kidnapped

* * *

Scared didn't describe what was being felt by the eight year old child that was covered by a burlap sack. Her mouth gagged and a blindfold over her eyes. She shook with fear. Undeniable fear coursed through her veins. She'd been looking at some pretty trinkets when the stranger approached her and asked if she wanted him to buy her something. She'd said no as politely as she could and turned away from him hoping to catch her friend and cousin's eyes but found they had vanished amongst the throng of people. That had worried her but she hadn't had the time to worry long as the man had suddenly snagged her arm. She'd cried out, but nobody had paid attention to her. Next thing she knew she was in a wagon cart being taken away from her city and her home.

Crying made it hard to breathe due to the gag in her mouth. She feared that something bad was going to happen to her, but she didn't know what that bad thing could possibly be. She'd always been a good girl. Always done as she was told. Tried her best to be polite, except for when teased by her childhood friend. She did her studies, like her father told her to do. Never touched a weapon because they were dangerous. So why did she leave the castle and go into the town?

 _I was curious._ She thought tearfully. _I just wanted to see all the different people that lived in our city._ More tears began to fall down her cheeks as the ropes that tied her arms to her sides began to cut into her arms. Her legs squirmed but the ropes holding them stayed put as the cart she was is jiggled at the bumps in the road. As the man who had kidknapped her got further and further away from the town and it's castle with every step he took, the child wondered would anybody save her and would she'd ever see her family again?

Meanwhile at that very moment a flash of green could be seen flying through the clouds covering the earth tribe. The young man was smiling happily as his heart raced at the height he was at. Each bounce of the dragon leg seemed to take him higher and higher, allowing him to feel the mighty wind and to have the freedom he'd always longed for as a child. Having been born into the cursed Ryokuryuu line with the green dragon in his right leg, he had been chained to the wall of his predecessor for years, escaping a few times only to be caught and forced to return and deal with a punishment. In the end he had escaped with the help of said abuser, now having tasted freedom for the last eight years and being a healthy seventeen year old; the world was his oyster and he was going to take advantage of it.

Stopping at the crossroads that led to the capital of Kouka or towards the capital of the Earth tribe the green haired young man closed his eyes. Deep within his soul he could feel the other dragons, though for some odd reason the yellow dragon had once again vanished from his sensing capabilities. Neither of the two others were close to him, one being near the boarder of the Fire tribe and Kai Empire, the other being deep within the mountains of the Wind tribe. Nodding he smiled as he came to a decision and turned towards the capital of Kouka.

 _It might be interesting._ He thought. In the eight years of his freedom he'd never been to the capital. Afterwards I'll take off for a port city. He though remembering a village he'd stopped at that had been talking about a certain port city, one called Awa. Perhaps I'll have some fun there and see something beautiful too. His smile got broader as he thought of all the beautiful things and people he'd see soon enough.

* * *

All too soon it became dark. The tied up child was no longer crying, having cried herself to sleep. The cart had come to a stop and her kidknapper lifted the burlap sack to check on his cargo. He smiled down at her with evil intent. His grimy hands touched her beautiful ruby red hair. "You'll bring me a fortune in the Awa black-market." He sneered at her. "Are you scared?" He asked and heard a whimper as he roughly grabbed her hair. "Mmm..." He inhaled her scent as he leaned his face into her soft curls. "You'll be more so once your new master buys you from me." He chuckled as he chucked her back into the cart this time not covering her up.

Turning away the man began to gather wood for a fire and soon began to make his dinner for the night, completely ignoring the child in the cart. By midnight he had begun to drink sake, the burning liquid felt warm in his stomach and made his mind hazy, so much so he didn't hear the rustling of fabric, nor the soft crunch of a boot as it landed on the ground nearby. His eyes were out of focus as he spotted a beautiful and youthful young man in front of him and smiled.

"Wanna.." Hiccup. "...drink young man?" He asked the youth by lifting his flask at him.

The young man with his droopy eyes looked at the drunkard. _Not who I'd like to spend my night with._ He thought as he took the flask. _But I won't say no to a free drink._ He tipped the bottle back and drank. He winced at the taste. _Not the best I've had._ He looked at the bottle before cocking it back once more. _Definitely not the worst either._ He handed it back to the man who began singing the worst kind of songs. The green haired man winced as the songs went in a out of tune. _Not beautiful at all._ He though as he looked at the cart as something moved in it. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm ma gonna be...RICH!" The man suddenly cried out. "That bitch will make me rich, rich, RICH!" He began laughing maniacally.

"Oh?" The youth asked. "Why is that?" He asked the man took another swing from a different larger jug. "Her...wwwred...hair. " he slurred. "It's soooo bweautiful." He snickered at this.

The young man looked at the cart.

"You...wanna see?" The man asked looking at the youth with unfocused eyes. He then stood up on wobbly legs, walked up to the cart and proceeded to lift and pull somebody out of it.

The young man winced as he felt his leg tingle sharply and rubbed his left leg. When he heard a whimper his heart suddenly hammered in his chest and his blood felt frozen. Lifting his head up he watched the man kick a child into the fight light her eyes no longer cover as the blindfold had come down and drooped over her nose.

Violet eyes met his and in the moment the youth felt his heart seize and his blood rush as a voice filled his head of a promise made long ago and his heart grew heavy as he realized his freedom had just been denied. A moment later the youth felt such anger towards his drinking companion that he truly wanted to kill the man.

The man roughly yanked the child's head by grabbing her hair. "Bweautiful." He slurred as the young girl whimpered as she wiggled to get away from him. "SSStop wriggling!" He yelled at the girl and kicked her in the side.

The next second the man found himself on his back, the air kicked from his lungs. The green haired young man grabbed the child and quickly undid the ropes. "Are you alright?" He asked gaining a nod from her as tears ran freely down her cheeks.

"SHE'S MINE!" yelled the drunkard as he swung an ax, that had been in the cart, at the youth.

Grabbing the child he pushed himself backwards, almost being decapitated. Placing the child down he pointed to the treeline. "RUN!" He yelled at her and turned to take on the crazed man.

The eight year old child watched as the odd young man ran and kicked her kidknapper in the chest sending him flying into the cart. Turning on her heel she ran towards the treeline he had pointed out. Her little legs pushed her to go faster. Her silky dress getting tangled in the brush and becoming ripped in certain places as she ran and didn't stop. She ran over tree roots and bushes and climbed over down trees and still didn't stop until her foot tripped her and she went flailing into the darkness below. She gave a sharp high pitched scream that only lasted a second before she came crashing down on the sharp rocks below. Her eyes closed as pain that was too much for her mind to handle, overwhelmed her and unconsciousness took over.

The youth smirked as he finished tying up the kidknapper and gagged him. The sudden scream that filled the night froze him in place as dread filled him. Jumping into the sky he quickly found the path that his master had taken and ran after her. His dragon leg pushing him past anything in his way, when he came across the scene. The girl had fallen into a dry riverbed, sharp rocks had been what she'd landed on. Jumping down he approached her. Gently turning her, he found that she had minor injuries to her arms and legs. Her head, however had a large nasty gash upon it. Her eyes were closed though the expression on her face showed that she was in pain. Ripping the sleeve off his right arm he wrapped her head in it. Once more he was gentle as he picked her up he jumped out of the riverbed and into the sky.

His eyes quickly scanned the landscape as he flew through the night sky and found tiny village just beyond the trees. Pushing himself off a branch as he came down he pushed his leg to go farther until he reached the outskirts of the village. The first house he came to he banged on.

The door opened to reveal an elderly man who looked upon the youth as he held the injured child. "Please." He begged. "I need help."

The old man closed his eyes and sighed before side stepping to allow entry. The youth entered the house. "Place her on the table." The elderly man ordered him and wasn't surprised when the youth obeyed. Taking a candle he lit the lanterns that were over the table and got a good look at the child. "I use to be a very good doctor in these parts." He mumbled. "Age has taken most of my sight. However, even I can tell this girl will be okay. That bump on the head won't kill her. I'll dress it." He turned from the boy and began to rummage through the drawers nearby.

Suddenly violet eyes opened wearily and looked at the young man. "Who are you?" He asked in a whisper as his heart termed to know the name of his master.

"Yo-na." She mumbled before her eyes began to fall shut.

"I'm Jae-ha." He mumbled quietly to her though not certain if she heard. His eyes narrowed. Why should he care if she lived or not? This girl, this child, had just taken away the freedom he had just gained only a few years ago! Why did he help her? After all it was the Dragon blood that made home want to be near her. Nothing else. Why didn't he just let that man take her away? It would've been better if he had! _No._ He thought as he looked at a bruise appearing on her face and remembered his own abuse. _No. I couldn't have allowed that. She's too..._ He looked at her and swallowed hard. "Innocent." He whispered his final thought outloud, before looking up as the doctor came back and watched him wash the blood from her head before putting on a salve and finally the bandage.

"She'll need rest." He stated as he looked at the boy. "You both are welcome to stay."

"Thank-you." Jae-ha sighed as he pushed his green bangs out of his face only for them to fall back into place. The old man gave a nod before leaving the young man with the child.

The green dragon look at his young master and though he knew he should hate her, that he should resent her presence; he found it oddly soothing to be near her body. To touch her skin and to inhale her scent. Laying his head down on the table he took Yona's hand into his own and prayed for her to have a quick recovery.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Well that's an interesting beginning. What do you guys think?


	2. Memory Lapse

**Chapter 2** : _Memory Lapse_

* * *

Morning came and went, but Yona didn't wake up. This worried Jae-ha. _Was her head injury worse than the doctor first thought?_ The whole left side of her face was a giant bruise. It worried him. Closing his eyes he leaned his elbows on the table the doctor refused to remove her from, saying that because she hadn't waken yet he didn't want to risk her health. _Damn it!_ He mentally yelled at himself. He should have known that a child who had gotten herself kidknapped couldn't have been able to possibly keep herself safe while he had fought the bastard that took her. He closed his eyes and felt something flare inside of him. Looking within he saw the yellow light he associated with the yellow dragon frantically bouncing around in a frenzied panic. He frowned. _What the hell is he doing?_ He wondered when he suddenly heard a moan coming from the girl on the table.

Opening his eyes he saw those beautiful violet orbs looking at him. "Ah, you're awake." He sighed. "You had me worried Yona dear."

She frowned at him. "Yona?" She asked him. "Is that my name?" She asked this in a quiet voice as she blinked at him with curious eyes. "Are you my big brother?"

Jae-ha was shocked. _Doesn't remember what happened?_ He sighed and shook his head, his green hair swishing back and forth. "No," he stated causing her eyes to widen slightly. "But I'm a friend." He assured her which caused her eyes to return to their normal size.

 _Best not allow her to get scared._ He cringed at the thought of a crying child. _Why must my master be a little child? If anything he should've been a strong man, not some weak girl._

"Mister?" Her weak voice broke through his thoughts.

"Jae-ha." He said. "Not mister." He watched her nod.

"Who am I?" She asked this with genuine concern. "Do I have a mommy or a daddy? Where are they?"

"Uh." He began. "Your parents..." _Shit!_ He thought with nervousness hitting him in the gut.

"Are they dead?" She asked quietly.

Jae-ha sighed. _I can't lie to her._ Looking into those beautiful orbs, he gave another sigh. "I don't know." He said sadly. "I only just found you." Taking her smaller hand into his much larger one, he continued. "I swear I'll protect you until we find your family and if they'll allow it I'll continue to be by your side until you no longer want me there."

"Promise?" She asked in a child-like manner looking at him with unshed tears.

 _Damn it._ He thought as he looked at her. _Once a promise made..._ He sighed. "Promise." He mumbled back and swore he had just sign off his life.

* * *

Dark blue eyes stared out at the city below, curses running through his mind. How had things gone so wrong so quickly? His best friend and Princess had disappeared without a trace; even that Boss fellow hadn't been able to find her. Deep down inside he wanted to cry, but held it back because he knew if he cried Su-won definitely would cry and Su-won had been so cool in taking charge the day before. Ju-do had found them, as did Gramps; but nobody could find Yona.

Laying his head down in his arms, Hak found his emotions were getting the best of him as tears began falling down his cheeks. _It's my fault!_ He mentally cried. _She went because of me and Su-won._ His chest ached as he sobbed into his arms with tears streaming down his face. He hadn't cried since he was a baby and here he was crying. He couldn't help it though. He wanted his friend back, safe and sound and he didn't care what gods he had to pray to or beg; as long as she care back, he'd be happy.

"Please." He whispered to nobody in particular. "Please bring her back. I'll do better in keeping her safe. I'll..." His throat tightened. "I'll protect her from now on. I'll get stronger. I'll be stronger." He looked up at the ceiling of his room. "Just please bring Yona back."

Unknown to him, his prayer was heard by somebody in the room. The elder General, Son Mon-deok, heard Hak's tear filled prayer and sighed. There were some things even the gods couldn't do and this, he believed, may have been one of them. It was a hard lesson for a child to learn and he knew both Su-won and Hak had just learn one of life's hardest lessons of all. Disobedience came at a price.

* * *

The rest of the day Yona seemed happy, even with her missing memory, she had an unusual love for Jae-ha's hair; much to the young man's annoyance. Too many times he'd found her trying to grab at it and every time he'd ask her to stop. She'd give him a smile and then laugh before finding something else that had gained her attention. He was currently sitting on the porch of the doctors house trying to think of where he could take her that she'd be safe. He had nowhere he called home and before that suited him just fine; but now...

He pinched the bridge of his nose. _What am I suppose to do with a child?_ He thought to himself as his stomach growled lightly. Laughter peeked his interest. Looking up he watched the girl chase after a chicken that began to squawk at being chased. The old man had given her a purple and pink flowered loose yukata after her dress had been destroyed when she'd fallen. There had been blood all over the top part and it had been torn in sections around her legs. Jae-ha currently had the fabric in his hands. It was soft, silky and clearly expensive material. He looked back down at the material in his hands.

 _Could she have come from a rich family? Maybe a Lords daughter?_ He wondered this just as he heard a yell.

"Ow!" Yona cried out as the chicken had turned around pecked her.

Jae-ha snickered as he stood up and walked over to her. She cradled her hand that the bird had pecked. "You were scaring it Yona dear." He said as he looked at the injured hand and found a slight red mark where the chicken had hurt her. "So it defended itself."

Her eyes became wide as she looked at the animal. "I was just playing." She responded which caused Jae-ha to smile. She suddenly winced and grabbed the side of her head. "My head hurts." She whimpered.

"Well, the doctor did say for you to rest, but you wanted to play." He retorted before he felt a tug on his hair. Frowning he looked down at her and found she had a handful of his hair and was smiling up at him. "My, my. You're just not one to give up, are you?" She giggled as he picked her up into his arms. _When did I become such a sap._ He asked himself mentally. _Lastnight._ Was his answer as he took Yona into the house to make her rest.

* * *

Sky blue eyes looked down at the cart and the tied up man and frowned. The man was mumbling about flying boys and red haired girls. He knew he was on the right track, but hadn't thought that Ryokuryuu had been **_that_** close. Ouryuu smiled happily. Could the boy he'd seen years ago in that village truly have saved their master? He looked down at the man he now knew was the kidknapper. If he left this man here, he'd only do this again or worse, find the Miss and hurt her. He hated it, but in order to protect her, he'd make sure nobody did harm to her. Picking up the fallen ax he approached the man.

* * *

Su-won sat next to his guardian and bodyguard, for the last week since the incident that had caused his cousin to vanish, Ju-do, hadn't left his side nor had he allowed Su-won to wonder too far from his sight. King Il was in mourning. Nobody had truly seen the King for more than five minutes before he'd leave to go cry. Su-won leaned his chin on his arms that rested on his legs. It was both his and Hak's fault. He already knew this. He had cried alone the first couple of days, but now, now he wanted to do something. "Ju-do." He said the man's name gaining his attention. "If I were to order you to do something, would you do it?"

"Yes." was his guardian's answer.

"No questions asked?" Su-won inquired.

"Humph." Ju-do stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course. You are my Lord and I would do anything you required of me to do."

"I want you to leave here and find Princess Yona." He said his eyes narrowing at his bodyguard who looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not suppose-" he began but was interrupted by the pint sized Lord.

"Did you or did you not just say you'd do anything required from me?" He growled his eyes alight with emotion and determination. "I want you, the General of the Sky Tribe and my bodyguard to find Princess Yona and bring her back!"

Ju-do had never seen Lord Su-won so passionate about something. The boy's hands were fisted, his eyes lit up, body shaking with emotion and yet his posture was stiff and resolved much like his father's had once been. Standing, Ju-do took a knee before the child that he now knew actually had a backbone and was smarter than he looked. "I Ju-do, will do what you've requested and find the Princess; no matter what."

Su-won nodded. "While you are gone, I'll stay here with uncle and you're not to return until you've found her." He said this and gained a single nod from the general.

"Yes sir." Ju-do looked up to watch the young lord walk away and felt a sense of pride towards his charge. This experience may just be what the young boy needed to grow up and become what he was destined to become. A leader. Standing Ju-do went to find his armor, weapons and horse.

* * *

Yona looked down at Jae-ha as she rode on his back as he jumped through the air. He made her so happy. The rush of the air running through her hair, blowing it back as the jumped through through sky was so much fun. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as they bounced or flew around. They had left the doctors home and were currently headed towards the capital after she'd begun remembering things. She was somebody important. She had a friend named Hak and cousin named Su-won. Her father was very important, though she still couldn't remember who he was. She remembered living in a place with giants walls around her and beautiful gardens with crystal clear ponds. Jae-ha had said that it sounded like she lived in a castle and the only castle nearby was Hiryuu Castle. So that's where they were headed. Jae-ha suddenly came to a stop.

"What's wrong Jae-ha?" She asked this and noticed he had a frown on his face once again.

 _He disappeared again._ He thought as once again he couldn't sense the yellow dragon. His aura and light once more had vanished. _I was headed_ _towards him. Perhaps it vanishes when that happens?_ His eyes scanned the area and came to a stop when he spotted a young man leaning against a tree. _Oh?_ Jae-ha carefully approached the young blonde haired man.

The young man looked up as Jae-ha approached his eyes widening when he spotted the red haired little girl resting on his back. "Ouryuu?" Jae-ha questioned the young man.

The blonde gave a smile and nodded. "Ryokuryuu." He greeted with a child-like air about him. The happy smile that was placed upon his face dropped when he saw the bandage still wrapped about Yona's head. His eyes widening. "What happened to her!?" He cried out in horror that she'd been hurt.

"I had an accident." Yona replied as she looked down at the strange young man and giggled. "Jae-ha took care of me." She stated with a smile. "I forgot who I was, but I know I'm important and I lived in a big place with tall walls."

"Yes, yes." Jae-ha agreed trying to distract the young man as he waved his hand to dismiss her injury. He looked at the blonde. "What's your name?"

"Zeno's name is Zeno." Zeno replied with a happy look upon his face.

"Huh?" Jae-ha said with a confused look.

Yona started giggling which seemed to make Zeno's smile broader. "Zeno is funny Jae-ha!" She laughed with such joy that even Jae-ha couldn't help smiling.

Turning back towards the road the green dragon warrior looked at the yellow. "You coming?" He asked looking at the blonde haired young man. Zeno hummed an affirmative before throwing his arms over his head and walking beside his new companions, his eyes looking over towards Yona's form every few minutes. He was kinda glad he'd gotten rid of that man as he recalled the bandage on Yona's head and the fading yellow bruise on her face. His eyes became dark as once again he had stained his own hands with the blood of another for Hiryuu's sake.

* * *

Ju-do brought his horse to a stop as he came to a stopped cart. As he moved the horse around it he spotted the decapitated remains of a man. On the side of the cart writing in the man's blood was written _Kidknapper_ , _slaver_ and it made Ju-do wonder who had done this. Something shined into his eyes as it was hit by the sun. Walking his horse up to the cart he peered into it and picked up what was catching the sun's beam. A small glittery bracelet with gemstone and made from gold. His eyes widened as he remembered once seeing the same piece of jewelry on the Princess.

He looked at the dead mans remains and growled lightly. It would seem somebody had found the Princess and saved her from her kidknapper which left a new question, who was her savior and why hadn't they brought her home yet?

Turning his horse away from the cart he kicked the beasts sides and began a fast run back to Kuuto. A feeling within his stomach made him turn back. What if whoever had killed that man had been an accomplice? _This could be something worse than we feared._ He thought as he rode his horse into the darkening sky.

* * *

Jae-ha felt the soft puffs of air against the back of his neck as Yona slept peacefully. Zeno yawned next to him as both of their empty stomachs began to grumble. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Zeno rub his stomach. _Should've stopped for camp before the sun began getting low._ He thought as he placed one foot in front of the other. As they finished climbing the hill Jae-ha could've kissed the ground, there below them was the capital city and Hiryuu Castle shown brightly in the waning hours as the sun set below the horizon.

"Wow." He whistled.

"Amazing, ain't it?" Zeno's voice had taken on an almost reverent tone.

"Yes." Jae-ha gave a nod. "First time I've ever seen it."

Zeno's eyes became soft, almost nostalgic, as if he was remembering something. Jae-ha bumped him with his elbow. "You okay?"

"Yes. Zeno was just remembering some stories Zeno was told many years ago." Zeno replied with a smile his normal persona returning.

Just then Jae-ha heard the footsteps of a horse running towards them. Turning his head he saw a black horse rushing towards them at a high speed. Grabbing Zeno's arm he jumped back slightly towards the field next to the road just as the man on the horse rode passed them. A moment later the horse came to a complete stop just a few feet ahead. The two dragon warriors stepped back onto the road just as the dark haired rider turned his head towards them. His eyes gleamed as he starred at the child on Jae-ha's back with disbelief.

* * *

Yona's eyes slowly opened as she was woken up by loud yelling. "WHERE'D YOU GET THE CHILD!" Demanded a strangely familiar voice.

"Zeno, take her." She heard Jae-ha say. Her eyes were a little unfocused as she was placed in Zeno's arms. She found herself oddly warm in them and wanted to stay there, safely in his arms, but as Jae-ha stepped in front of them, she realized something bad was happening.

She watched as the man in dark armor approached them off of his horse, his face in a scowl and suddenly a memory hit her.

FLASHBACK

 _"What are you doing Su-won?" Yona asked the little boy next to her. His blonde hair swished as he held up a finger to his lips._

 _"I'm hiding from Ju-do." He whispered. "Will you hide with me Yona?"_

 _She felt her cheeks heat up. "Uh-huh." She gave a nod._

 _They both held their breath as somebody walked passed the bushes. Both covered their lips to stop any noises from escaping. Once they thought it was clear the both peered around the bush only to be snagged off their feet. "Ah!" Yona gave a cry of surprise as the ground vanished below her._

 _"Ju-do!" Su-won cried out in surprise. "You found me!"_

 _Yona looked up at the scowling young man. His dark hair covered his eyes slightly. "Lord. Su-won!" He yelled. Both children gave each other a look and Su-won burst out laughing._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Ju-do." Yona whispered causing Zeno to look at her. I remember him! She began wiggling to get out of Zeno's arms. "Put me down!" She yelled at him.

"Miss?" Zeno questioned as he sat her feet onto the ground.

"Yona dear?" Jae-ha inquired.

"I know him!" She yelled pointing at Ju-do. "He's important!" She cried out. "He-He protects Su-won. He knows who I am!"

Jae-ha lost his protective stance and looked at Ju-do. "Okay." He said with a smile. "So who is she?" He tipped his head to the side as he looked at the man who seemed to have a slight blush at the girl's words. "Remember, the wrong answer will have dire consequences."

Ju-do snorted at the punks words. He didn't know who these two boys were, but they were somebody he wanted near the Princess. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde who had ahold of the Princess' hand. "She is the Princess Yona; daughter to King Il; the heir to the Kouka kingdom."

 _Princess?_ Jae-ha smirked but held his shock in check. He knew she'd been rich, but not that rich. She was a fucking royal for the gods sake! "Good guess." Jae-ha stated before bending down to Yona's height. "You are certain you know this man Yona dear?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded. "Su-won hides from him a lot and likes to make a game out of it. He also brings Hak and I along with him for these games. It's fun." She smiled as she touched Jae-ha's cheek. "You're not leaving me, are you?" Her eyes looked sad at the prospect of loosing him.

"Now didn't I make you a promise?" He asked her even though he really wanted to go back on it.

Nodding she smiled. "You said you'd protect me, no matter what."

"Err..." He stated. "Did I say that last part?" Yona giggled at his words. "Well, since I said that; guess I'll be staying."

"YES!" Yona jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ju-do looked a bit surprised at the gentleness the rough looking boy projected towards the Princess. The second boy just smiled. _Perhaps I judged too harshly._ He thought as the Princess suddenly ran up to him. "Princess." He said softly and bent forward, he touched her hair and gently petted her head. He tried to steel his emotions but it was getting hard to do so. "You have been missed Princess."

Yona smiled at him before turning towards her two dragons. "You guys coming?" She held her hand out towards them causing the two to smile at her and walk towards the duo.

* * *

Su-won heard a commotion out in the courtyard, rushing out of the dining room with King Il, Mon-deok and Hak behind him, he came to a stop when he saw Ju-do with two unknown men, who who had something small on his back. When the thing moved and stood at the man's side, Su-won's eyes widened. "Yona." He sighed her name and ran towards her. "Yona!" He cried out as he wrapped his arms around her body, tears ran freely. A moment later he felt Hak's arms wrap around him and Yona as well.

"Where'd you find her?" General Mon-deok inquired from Ju-do.

The bodyguard scratched the side of his head. "I was on my way back after finding something that belonged to her when I ran into those two young men." He pointed to the two men standing near the Princess. "Turns out the one saved the Princess from being sold into slavery, the other openly admitted in killing the kidknapper." He looked at the Princess. "However, from what they relayed, the Princess is having trouble with her memory. She ran off and fell into a dry riverbed." He shook his head as he watched King Il approach his daughter with tears in his eyes. "I don't know how much she remembers, but she's adamant at those two staying. The one even asked how he could become her bodyguard, likewise with the other."

Mon-deok chuckled as their King picked his daughter up and spun with her, joy evident across his face. "In other words the Princess has wooed her saviors and now they wish to pledge themselves to her."

The two men looked at the young girl as her laughter filled the courtyard. "Yes." was Ju-do's answer as Su-won approached him.

"General." Su-won's voice trembled as he tried to stop the tears. "Thank-you." The boy then turned back to Yona who was still being held by her father. It was quite evident that the King would not be releasing her any time soon.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Wow, that was a long chapter! Phew! Okay, now for some fun. ^_^ Reviews are welcomed!


	3. Introductions

**Chapter 3** : _Introductions_

* * *

Jae-ha yawned as morning came around, laying a hand over his eyes to block out the morning sun he sighed as he listened to the early birds sing their morning songs. His eyes began to just close when he heard three knocks on the bedroom door followed by the doors spring open and slam against the walls. He jumped slightly as he sat up and saw an older man with a scar over his right eye. Behind him he saw Zeno smiling with his arms over his head. "Get up boy." The older male gruffed.

"Tch." Jae-ha groaned as he laid back down on the futon mat and sighed. There goes my plan to sleep a little longer. _Guess they'll be throwing us out today._ He sat up and got out of the bed as the two left him to get dressed.

* * *

Zeno balanced on the balls of his feet as he swayed back and forth out of boredom. He figured that he could've stayed away from Jae-ha and the Miss; but he had a feeling Ryokuryuu would've either revealed himself and gotten into trouble or would cause a scene in one way or another. Staying with his brother dragon meant taking the brunt of his anger so that nobody else would have to.

His eyes shifted towards the guards outside the dinning room. From what he'd seen so far, nothing really had changed since Hiryuu's era of ruling. The palace was still as busy as ever, with servants rushing to and fro; guards gossiping with each other, Lords being snobby or scheming behind other's backs and the four generals; his eyes looked at the four men before him and smiled, these men seemed quite angry which seemed barely contained. His eyes scanned the table and swallowed hard. Out of the four, only the Water Tribe general seemed calm. This filled him with nostalgia as it reminded him of Abi. Turning his head slightly he watched as the man Ju-do escorted Jae-ha into the room. The young man was no longer wearing his grungy clothes, but rather a nice dark blue with gold edge haori over a white silk shirt and matching dark blue hakama pants with black shoes. He was currently tying his green hair back with an orange ribbon when Ju-do pointed to the mat next to Zeno for him to.

Jae-ha looked over at Zeno. "What do they want?" He asked the blonde gaining a shrug from the young man as they both sat down on the mats.

Jae-ha watched as the older male from before cleared his throat. "You two have been asked to come here by the order of his Majesty, King Il. We are here to figure out how the Princess came into your care."

Jae-he rolled his eyes. _Didn't we already do this last night?_ He asked himself as boredom began to sit in.

"Let's begin with introductions." The old man looked at Ju-do. "You've already met the Sky General Ju-do. I am General Son Mun-deok of the Wind Tribe." He pointed to the man to his right. "This is General Lee Geun-tae, general of the Earth tribe." He pointed to his left. "This is General An Junji, general of the Water Tribe." He then pointed to the man at the end of the table near the open window doors. "This is General Kan Sujin of the -"

The man narrowed his eyes at General Mun-deok. "Is this necessary?" The General inquired. "I am certain they're deduced as to who I am."

"Zeno believes your the Fire Tribe general," he said pausing. "But I think it was rude to interrupt General Mon-deok in his introductions." The Fire General looked like he wanted to rip Zeno's head off. _Wouldn't be the first time somebody wanted me dead._ He thought as he let a smile grace his features.

Mun-deok chuckled. _This kid either is smarter than he looks or is just plain dumb in teasing Sujin like that._ Was the Wind Genetal's thoughts.

"I take it your name is Zeno?" General An Junji inquired looking increasingly bored.

"Yes!" Zeno replied happily as he tipped his head to the side, his amulet waving slightly on his headband as he moved.

"Where do you come from?" Kan Sujin asked the blonde haired boy. "Who is your clan? How did you come across the Princess?"

Zeno felt backed into a corner at the raised voice of the Fire Tribe general. Swallowing hard, he scratched the back of his neck. "Where does Zeno come from?" He really had to think about that one, it'd been awhile since he'd been asked that question.

The fire General looked angry. Was this boy purposely trying to make him annoyed? "It's not a hard question." He practically growled at the boy.

Mun-deok always had hated dealing with Sujin, his temper was as legendary as the Fire Tribes strength. "What about you boy?" He inquired hoping to get an answer from the green haired young man.

Jae-ha sighed. "I'm Jae-ha." He stated with a sad smile. "My village ain't worth mentioning as I'll have nothing to do with those bastards that chained me up for most of my childhood." This received shocked looks from the generals. "I escaped when I was nine and have stayed mostly in my home tribe of the Earth. I only happened across the Princess when I stopped by a fire with some drunk." He snorted. "He began babbling about getting rich because of a bitch he had and took her out of the cart to show me." His eyes darkened. "When I saw that it was a red haired child something in me snapped. I attacked him and told her to run." Jae-ha shook his head trying to calm himself as he remembered that not only did he attack the man, he wanted him dead for touching his master so roughly. "When I tied and gagged the man, I heard a scream. I ran off and found the girl had fallen into a dried riverbed. She was hurt. I took her to the nearest village where I was lucky enough to find a doctor. When she awoke, she had no memory of anything and believed me to be her brother." He chuckled. "Never had a kid call me that before." He sighed as he closed his eyes and reopened them a moment later. "A week later regained some memories. I was bringing her here when I met Zeno on the road."

"You mean you two don't know each other?" Mun-deok asked a bit disbelieving especially since they acted like they did.

"Zeno met Jae-ha many years ago." Zeno confessed gaining a look from Jae-ha. "However Jae-ha may not remember. He was a child back then."

Jae-ha's eyes narrowed for a moment. "Any way, it wasn't long after that, than we met the Sky General." Jae-ha shrugged as he leaned back on his hands.

"Earth tribe?" Guen-tae mumbled before smiling a catshire's smile.

"Huh." Jae-ha said with a raised eyebrow towards the earth general who kept smiling at him like he'd just won the grandest prize.

"Oh!" Zeno exclaimed causing everybody to look at the blonde. "Zeno remembers now. Zeno was born in the Northern mountains of the Wind tribe in a very small village that ceased to exist when Zeno became a teenager." The yellow dragon smiled because that had actually been true, only a couple thousand years ago.

Mun-deok raised his head and looked at the young man. "When was this?" He inquired having no recollection of a village being destroyed by anything in his territory.

"Hmm..." Zeno thought for a moment. "When Zeno was thirteen. It was caused by a fire. Most left the area and went to the capital. Zeno lost his family and had nowhere to go. So Zeno stayed until he felt he was ready to leave." Zeno looked at Jae-ha. "Zeno came across a man tied up and went to help him, thinking he'd been robbed; but he attacked Zeno." He closed his eyes. "He admitted to kidknapping another and wanting to sell her. He was gonna do the same to Zeno, but Zeno fought back." He opened his eyes. "Zeno put a warning on who and what the man was before leaving his body for the wild animals." Zeno sighed as he scratched his head. "Zeno found Jae-ha and Miss and decided to join them. Thought it would be nice to have an ally to count on and Jae-ha looks strong." He shrugged his shoulders. "So Zeno thought it'd be okay to follow them."

"Hn." Mun-deok leaned forward on his hands. _There's more to this boy than meets the eye._ He thought as he looked at Zeno. _His happy-go-lucky attitude seems forced at times and the way he says his name all the time makes me wonder what happened in his past that made him act this way. A trama perhaps?_ Zeno suddenly gave the older man one of his more gentler and sincere smiles that reminded the old general of a warrior who'd seen too much. _There's definitely something odd about him; but he seems harmless enough._

"So," Jae-ha began. "What's this all really about?" His question made the generals look between themselves before the elder General Mon-deok spoke once more.

"King Il wishes to grant both of you any wish you'd want for the safe return of his daughter."

Jae-ha smirked, any wish. He sighed and already knew he'd have to give up that wish because of a promise he'd made. "Well that one's simple enough." He stated. "I made the Prince is never leave her side." Closing his eyes he took on a more serious look. "I'd like to fulfill that promise by becoming one of her personal guards. She obviously needs somebody to watch over her when she gets into mischief."

"Zeno wants to do the same thing." Zeno said. "Zeno may not have made a promise to the Miss like Jae-ha did, but Zeno feels she needs somebody to watch over her and make sure she's safe and stays that way."

"I'd sooner believe Jae-ha would make a better bodyguard than you kid." Guen-tae stated as he pointed at Zeno with a finger. "You don't look like you could keep a fly safe."

"Hm. That's rude." Zeno pouted. "Zeno may not look like much, but Zeno is sturdy and can certainly take his fair share of abuse better than most." He was really trying not to reveal himself to these men, much like Jae-ha. "Zeno knows how to fight and how to keep somebody safe. Zeno wants to protect the Miss."

"How old are you kid?" Guen-tae inquired not really thinking he was much older than fifteen at most.

"Zeno's seventeen." He said with a smile which was both true and untrue.

"I'll accept both of them." came a new voice causing the general's backs to go straight.

"Your majesty!" They all exclaimed having not heard King Il coming into the room. Next to the King was Yona who ran up to Jae-ha as soon as she saw the green haired man.

"Jae-ha!" She cried out and wrapped her arms around his neck causing him to loose his balance and fall onto his butt after having been sitting on his legs through all the questions. The young Princess giggled as the young man fell back taking her with him.

Zeno burst out laughing at his companions look of despair. Picking up the Princess, he helped her to stand back up. Her arms suddenly wrapped around his neck next. "Zeno!" She cried out. "Are you staying too?"

"Only if Zeno's allowed to." He replied.

Yona turned to her father. "Please daddy?" She asked giving her best puppy dog face.

King Il chuckled. "Of course!" He said with a smile causing Yona to squeal out her joy. "I do expect both of you young men to train yourselves." Looking between his general and them he smiled. "Perhaps the generals of your tribes would be willing to ensure you both receive training, would do so."

Guen-tae laughed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Ha! You've got a deal!" He stated with his laughter bubbling over and echoing throughout the room. Jae-ha suddenly felt a sense of doom.

Mun-deok gave a nod. "As you wish." He stated as he looked over at Zeno who suddenly looked a little nervous.

* * *

Hak peered around the corner and spotted Yona talking to the green haired, droopy eyes man that had brought her back yesterday with Ju-do. "What are you doing?" The question caught him off guard as he quickly spun around to find Su-won standing there in his training clothes. Hak smirked.

"You training again?" He asked as he laughed inwardly.

Su-won sigh sadly. "Father would be so disappointed in me." He said dramatically as he placed a hand over his eyes in shame.

Hak laughed. "At least you're getting better with a bow."

Su-won frowned. "I'm still not hitting the target." He stated as he walked to the corner he'd seen a Hak peering around and saw Yona with those two men. "I heard they're staying."

"Huh?" Hak questioned as he looked around the corner and spied on the men with Yona who was pointing out the flowers.

"She lost her memory." Su-won explained. "Seeing Ju-do brought it back though." He smiled. "Ju-do says the blonde will be going back to Fuuga with you and General Mun-deok, while the green haired man is going back with General Guen-tae." He looked at Hak. "They're both going to become her bodyguards."

Hak's eyes widened. "Why would they want to do that?" He asked in amazement.

Su-won shrugged. "Don't know." He smiled. "Maybe Yona asked them to stay. You know how she is."

Hak gave him a blank look before frowning as he watched the two stranger near his Princess. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the droopy eyed green haired male. _I don't like him._ He thought as the man smiled broadly at the Princess. _I really, really don't like him._

Princess Yona suddenly turned and spotted her cousin and best friend watching from the corner of one of the training buildings. "Hak! Su-won!" She yelled happily and ran over to them.

Jae-ha looked down at Zeno. "Ouryuu, why didn't you tell those generals about you being a dragon?" He asked a little curious to his reason.

"Hm?" Zeno questioned. "Same reason you didn't. It would've caused too much of a commotion." Zeno sighed. "Besides, Zeno has learned when to talk about such things and when to keep quiet. That was one of the times that less information given is best."

"Tch." Jae-ah looked at the young man next to him. "Fine with me. Not sure how they'd act if they found out."

"Hysteria, greed, disbelief and probably throwing us into prison for such claims." Zeno stated as he watched the Princess turn towards them while dragging the raven haired boy to them by his wrist. "The Miss will need to be told once she's able to understand the seriousness of keeping this a secret."

Jae-ha blew a raspberry. "Suit yourself. I'd rather she never learned."

Zeno looked up at the other dragon. "She'll have to know." He stated. "Otherwise she'll never go looking for the other two." Jae-ha's eyes widened at Zeno's comment completely not hearing what Yona was saying as she introduced her new friends to her old ones.

Meanwhile across the land in the misty mountains a young boy stood overlooking his village. A sly smile graced his pale features as the wind blew his silvery white mane out of his eyes. Looking up at the blue cloudless sky above him, he raised his scaled right hand up and felt the blood tingle in his hand. The Hakuryuu village around him buzzed with activity as the twelve year old boy placed the dragon hand against his chest as he looked deep within himself at the bonds that connected him with the other dragons. He now saw the two lights associated with the yellow and green dragons dancing side by side with each other. His eyes misted over as he felt joy coming through the bond from Ouryuu, while annoyance was coming from Ryokuryuu. Sighing he wondered if the reason those two were so close to each other was because they'd found their master or lord. _Father, will I be the one to serve our master? Or like yourself, will this power not be needed in this era?_ He sighed once more before turning back towards his village, returning to his daily routine of hiding from the annoying girls of the village.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I wanted to put it out there that even though he's not with them Kija can sense Zeno and Jae-ha and their emotions. You probably won't see him much in the beginning of this story; but a small snippet here and there might appear of what either Kija or Shinah are doing during this time.


	4. Training

**Chapter 4** : _Training_

* * *

The heat of the early afternoon sun beat down upon the backs of the young men below, some worked in fields, others worked in stalls on the main streets of their home villages. The heat affected all who were touched by it. Working hard would bring in a days pay which in turn fed a small family. Dust was kicked up as children ran through the heated streets. Laughter filled those same streets and could be heard by the young men currently training in the yard of the Wind General's home. A particular young blonde man jumped and dodged as a long weapon called a jang chang; which was a five foot long spear, went passed his head. Spinning he kicked the wooden pole of the weapon, sending it flying through the air and landing mere feet from the Wind tribe general who was watching the fight with avid fascination. A second opponent came at the young man from the side with a dang pa. The tripple blade spear with a six inch blade and whopping eighteen foot long pole almost took him out as it was about to gut him. The young man jumped into the air to dodge the raven haired young man that was fighting him and ended several feet away from him and behind his first opponent.

Panting, Zeno couldn't believe the regime he'd been placed in. He was exhausted. Usually he wasn't this coordinate on his feet, but these older boys of the wind tribe were certainly putting him through the paces. His eyes spied the young Hak standing next to his seated grandfather. The boy had his arms crossed over his chest and eyes were narrowed. He looked annoyed that he couldn't join in the fun. Truth be told, Zeno would love to trade places with the boy.

When Zeno turned his eyes back he had four men surrounding him. The small training sword, that he'd yet to use, wobbled in his hands as he tried to remember a technique that both Abi and Guen had tried to teach him; though he always failed miserably at it. Taking the ye do sword he thrust the sword outwards towards the front opponent and as the other three thrust their weapons towards him, he spun quickly on the ball of the front of his foot in a series of spinning movements that left him a bit dizzy, though somehow he ended up still standing. The weapons of his opponents were completely shattered.

Hak's eyes were wide as his jaw dropped in shock, while Mun-deok finally stood up and approached the slightly panting young man. Stopping several feet in front of Zeno he gave the boy a smirked before holding a bag of candy in front of him. "I thought you would fail. However," Zeno froze in his movement to take a piece of hard candy. "you could be better." He closed his eyes before looking towards Hak. "From now on you and Hak train together. Your strength will toughen him. His strength will toughen you. If either of you fail in any of your training, you'll fail each other."

"Gramps!" Hak yelled angrily. "That's not fair!"

"Fair?" Mun-deok inquired from his grandson. "Life isn't fair. If you're on the battlefield, whose strength are you to count on if yours begins to fail?" Hak went to yell something but stopped as he realized that this was one of those times that it was best not to answer with a sarcastic reply. "You depend on those around you and that means you also will depend on this young mans strength."

Zeno scratched his slightly sweaty and wet hair. "Zeno doesn't think he's that strong to depend upon." He said with a sad expression as he remembered the many battles he'd fought before and failed to remember to use a weapon to help his friends with and instead relied upon his dragon powers to keep those he loved safe. Though once the scales appeared he could easily protect his friends.

"Then we build up that strength." A raven haired young man stated behind Zeno.

"Fa-zo is right Zeno!" The light brown haired young man to Zeno's right said. "You dodged his trident with ease and not many people can so that!"

Hak smiled. "Fa-yun is telling the truth on that one." He admitted to the blonde. "I still don't like being paired up with you though." The boy turned his head away and made a pout causing Zeno to smile and laugh lightly, his blue eyes dancing with joy at being to be around these people. _For awhile I can pretend to be normal like them._ He thought as he placed the candy in his mouth and sucked on it. _At least until they notice Zeno_ _doesn't age like them._ He watched Hak snag the bag of candy away from his grandfather and then be chased by the older male. The younger children that were hiding in the house laughed, as did Zeno as Hak vanished under the raised porch and under the house. The older male huffed and yelled at the boy and Zeno couldn't help but smile at the boy's antics.

* * *

As soon as Jae-ha and the earth general entered the capital city Chi-shin of the Earth Tribe, the green haired young man noticed that most residents wore their hair in the same style as the Earth general. Geun-tae looked over towards the young man and smiled as he watched the boys expression turn from boredom to curiosity as they passed bars, merchant stalls and miscellaneous business' that had owners outside in the heat of the day trying to get people to come inside and buy their wares.

As they came to a stop in the courtyard of the Earth general's manor Jae-ha saw a few servants waiting around lazily. Turning towards the general he voiced his curiosity. "Do your servants always laze about doing nothing?"

"Oh?" Geun-tae answered. "It's a hot day." He stated with a shrug. "If I hadn't been ordered to bring you back for training I'd be lazing about too." He sighed as he began to pull off the armor he'd been wearing all day and handed it off to the nearest servant.

"Huh?" Jae-ha inquired in confusion. _Wasn't this guy suppose to be the earth tribes pride and joy?_ He wondered as he watched him walk off into the manor. Jae-ha followed a distance until he came to a large open room with a sliding door that led into a garden.

Jae-ha exited the room, into the garden and saw Geun-tae standing there overlooking a building at the foot of a hill. "That's the training arena." He said pointing at it. "Tomorrow we shall see what kind of fighter you are and work from there." Sighing he laid on the porch.

Jae-ha looked at the lazy earth general. "Where do I sleep then."

Geun-tae smirked. "Anywhere you want." He stated lazily.

"Eh?" Jae-ha said in shock. He slapped a hand over his face. His trainer for the next three to four years, as it turned out, was the laziest man he'd ever come across. Turning around he left the earth general.

Geun-tae smirked as he watched the green haired young man walk away. Peering around the corner to ensure he had left the room, Geun-tae walked over to his bookshelf and pulled a book from the shelf. Even though the man he idolized had illegalitized the book, didn't mean people hadn't kept some of the books with the story of the founding Kouka. Inside a single page was the image of the green dragon. "A warrior with the dragon in his leg." It read with an image of a green haired warrior with a spear in his hand. Geun-tae smirked once more before placing the book back on the shelf. _What were the chances that the young man he'd just taken in was the descendant of that very warrior?_ He mused as he stroked his chin. _After all, green hair was_ _extremely rare._

* * *

Yona pouted as she ignored her teacher as he spouted off about the uncertain Kouka founding and the myth of the red dragon taking human form, though, he emphasized it was only _**just**_ a myth. Yona rolled her eyes and looked off into the blue sky until she no longer heard her teacher's voice and lost herself in a daydream. In her mind she could see a red haired warrior with his four warrior friends standing on either side of him with their weapons ready to defend him. For some reason she imagined the yellow dragon warrior standing in front of him, using his body like a shield. The green dragon peering over the red haired man's shoulder with a wicked smirk spreading across his face and a spear in hand to defend his lord's back. The blue dragon warrior to the left, on one knee; a sword pulled from his sheath and ready to attack enemies coming from the left; while on the right a silver haired male stood with his white dragon arm outstretched and ready to destroy all who flanked from the right. She realized that the red haired man was completely surrounded and though he had his own sword drawn, he truly had no need for the weapon as his men were ready to lay down their lives for him.

 _But it's just a myth._ She thought as she continued to look at the men. Suddenly she heard a voice in her mind speak as clear as day.

" **Some myths have truth concealed within them.** " It said just as the red haired man looked towards her and smiled with a bright fiery light shining in his violet eyes.

Yona was pulled from her daydream when she felt somebody touch her shoulder. She blushed as she found herself staring into the bright blue eyes of Su-won. "I asked you if you wanted to go play since your teacher is done with you." He stated with a cheerful smile placed upon his face.

"Sure!" She laughed happily as she took off in a run with Su-won chasing after her.

The two played within the gardens the rest of the afternoon, though by early evening Yona found herself by herself, sitting on the porch in front of her bedroom. She'd be having dinner by herself, due to her father being in the courts with the counselors, trying to set laws into motion.

Yawning she laid back on the polished wood boards and sighed as her mind went back to her daydream. I wonder if my dream means anything? Shaking her head she tried to rid herself of the images. There's no way those stories are real. She thought as she closed her eyes and once again saw the red haired man, this time he was sitting in front of a fire with his back towards it. The fire made the room feel warm, shadows danced on the yellow walls and red pillars. The floor was red wood polished and glistened with the light from the fire. She stood in front of the red haired man, her violet eyes were large and wide as he stood over her. His red and yellow robes were long and dragged behind him as he stepped towards her. Once he was inches from her body he placed his hand on her red locked head and smiled down at her.

"You've set into motion things that'll change your life forever little one." He stated as he sat down in front of her. Taking her chin into his hand he smiled at her though his violet eyes remained sad. "There will come a time that you'll need to be brave. You'll find yourself surrounded by enemies and allies alike. Do not be afraid. Ryokuryuu and Ouryuu will protect you. The beast of thunder will be the sword that'll keep you safe." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. "As you get older I'll show you more of what you can do to protect yourself and when you are ready, I'll show you how to protect those you love so dearly."

Yona looked up at the strange man. "I-" she began but didn't know how to voice what she wanted to say. He looked down at her with a kind smile. "I don't know who you are, but-" she paused for a second as she touched her cheek with her pointer finger. "but for some reason you don't scare me. I trust you."

He seemed relieved at this. "I am glad." He stated. "For there is much I yet to show you." He kissed her forehead and suddenly she felt tired, her eyes began to close.

"Who-" she mumbled tiredly. "Who are...you?" She fought to stay awake, but lost as she fell into a deep slumber.

Yona awoke to the singing of birds. The ceiling above her was gold with tiny flowers and leaves crawling down the white walls, red pillars shot up from each corner. Around her were sheen curtains and she laid in a large futon bed with a blue blanket with pink flowers and green leaves on it. _When did I go to bed last night?_ She silently wondered as she felt her belly rumble viciously at her. _I never ate dinner last night!_ She gasped in shock before giggling to herself. Standing up she began to get ready for the day.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : A little shorter than the last few chapters, but I'm still just setting the stage for the much longer chapters.


	5. The Arena

**Chapter 5** : _The Arena_

* * *

The sounds of birds twittering could be heard in the early morning hours in Chi-shin city as the residents slowly began their early morning regime. Servants began their slow awakening as they began to go about their daily duties around the Earth tribe general's manor. Geun-tae, for once, was up early enough to be called an early bird. He walk down the vestibule hall towards his guests room with a mischievous smile adorning his face. His brown hair tied back with a simple gold cord that matched the earth tone robes that he wore that had a bit of yellow intertwined in them. Grabbing the twin sliding doors he threw them open, causing them to make a banging noise; which caused Jae-ha to sit up in bed with both an annoyed and sleepy look placed on his face.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!" Geun-tae yelled out enthusiastically.

Jae-ha gave the earth general a dazed look before falling back onto the futon bed, his green hair splayed messily around his face and for once Jae-ha didn't care if he looked beautiful or not because right now he felt anything but beautiful as a massive headache began to pound his temple with renewed vigor.

Geun-tae began laughing at the boy as he walked into the room and looked down at him. "Now this doesn't seem like the warrior I thought you were going to train to be." He snickered as Jae-ha flipped him the bird. Quickly and before the boy could react he snatched the blankets and threw them to the side of the room.

Jae-ha's eyes widened as he quickly threw a pillow over his leg to hide the green scales and sat up. "I'm up already asshole!" He yelled snarling at the earth general.

Geun-tae smirked, "Good." He stated as he walked back towards the front door to the room. "Get dressed, eat and then head out to the training arena. We'll see what you can do then."

Jae-ha looked away from the general, a slight redness appearing against the skin of his cheeks. "Whatever." He said hoping to gain some leverage here but only gained another laugh as the general left him. Looking down at his leg he sighed. _That was too close._ He thought as he got up out of bed. He'd have to begin waking even earlier than the general to ensure that never happened again.

Geun-tae, on the other hand, was whistling a gentle tune as he smirked at the boy being caught off guard. Before Jae-ha had hid his leg, he had caught sight of the green talons on the tips of his feet and the deep green color of his leg. Never thinking that the legends were true, he'd only done that to satisfy a curiosity of his; now, however, he knew the truth and was going to push that dragon boy to his limit.

* * *

Zeno stretched his arms over his head as he watched the morning sunrise begin to peek over the mountains of the Wind tribe. As a boy he'd enjoyed watching the rising sun and listen to the gods as they talked constantly about the goings on of the universe. It had once been his favorite time of day, especially when Hiryuu began to join him and he could no longer hear the gods speak. Once his king died though, he'd began hating mornings and would often hide just to stay asleep so that he didn't have to be reminded that another day had come in his forever meaningless existence. Then he'd met Kaya and things began to get better. Mornings became his favorite once again; only to be taken away once she'd died. Forever mornings seemed like an eternity of hell because he couldn't die. Finally, one early morning, just before the sun rose, he saw it; a red star. The star began to come closer and closer every morning; until it vanished like smoke. Days later he'd heard of the birth of the Princess Yona, who had been born with ruby red hair. Since then, mornings had become his favorite time of day.

"Zeno!" A yell came from behind causing the blonde to turn his head and look down from the stone wall of Fuuga. It was Hak, who stared in disbelief at the blonde. "Get down here!" He yelled, a tick beginning in the side of his temple. Zeno chuckled at the young boy. "We have practice and if I'm gonna be the best in the Wind tribe, that means you've gotta be just as good in order to be my partner!"

"Yes, yes!" Zeno said with a wave of his hand and smiled as he jumped from the wall and landed perfectly on his feet, though if anybody else had done that they'd have a broken bone or two.

Hak stared at the irresponsible teenager in front of him. The ten year old boy snorted with annoyance. I think I'd rather have had that green droopy eyed man as my partner. He thought as Zeno began humming a happy tune as he walked with the young boy. I can't ever tell what this guy is thinking! He mentally yelled. Some times he seems to know what he's doing. The next he acts like he's an airhead with no idea how the world around him works. Then there's times I know he knows more than what he's saying! The more Hak thought the more annoyed with Zeno he seemed to get.

"Son Hak better calm down." Zeno said looking ahead of them. "Or else he's going to give himself a headache." Zeno gave the boy a knowing look.

"I'm not Son Hak." He mumbled as a blush appeared on his cheeks his hair hid his eyes.

"Zeno's mistake then." Zeno said with a smile as they entered the training area where the four older boys from the day before were already training with their various weapons. _Ah, fun, fun._ Zeno smirked at his thoughts and would've laughed many years ago at them when Shuten, Guen and Abi had been alive. Having companions once more was fun, but sooner or later they'd notice he didn't age. _How long this time?_ He thought as he calculated how many years he could pretend to age like normal people. _Ten, maybe fifteen years?_ He thought. _Though fifteen may be pushing it._ Then his thoughts went to the Miss. Would she order him to stay until her death? He felt a pang of pain hit his chest at the thought of the young Miss' death and shook his head slightly to rid his mind of those thoughts.

Hak walked over to the practice spears and picked up his favorite a Hsu Quandao and smiled when he heard Zeno whistle at the the dull practice blade, though dull it still weight close to fifty pounds and for a ten year old boy to be able to lift it, let alone maneuver it in the spins and thrusts for the kill and defensive aspects, was impressive in Zeno's eyes. Hak raised an eyebrow at Zeno's impressed look. "What?" He asked, his voice taking on a defensive nature to it.

"Zeno is impressed that Mister can use that weapon." was the blondes response as he walked over to the practice swords and picked up the same ones he used the day before. "Zeno never learned to use a spear, though his older brother once tried to teach him."

"You have an older brother?" Hak asked silently wondering where this brother was.

"I did." Zeno replied as sadness seeped into his voice as his eyes became soft as he remembered his brothers. "Three of them. Zeno was the youngest amongst them. So they thought they'd teach him things, but Zeno wasn't good at learning new things." He held the ye do swords in his hands. "Zeno's uncle taught him how to use a sword as a child. Zeno never forgot those lessons." He gave a nod and smiled. "You charge, Zeno defend?"

Hak threw Zeno a mischievous look and grinned. "Sure." He laughed inwardly had the thought of a sword defeating him.

The two stood at opposite ends of the training yard. Zeno bent forward with one blade in a defensive guard in front of his face with the blade pointed backwards towards his wrist and his fist close to his face. The second blade was posed outward and behind him. Hak stood tall for a moment and took in Zeno's defensive stance, looking for his weakness. Thinking he found it in the way the blondes legs weren't spread evenly apart and were closed in Hak lifted his Hsu Quandao spear and charged Zeno head on.

* * *

Jae-ha dodge the soldiers kick towards his head, grabbed the offending limb and threw the man into the arena wall. The young man slide down the wall unconscious. Geun-tae nodded as the boy avoided another, this one had a sword in his hands and began thrusting and swinging the weapon at the green haired youth. Jae-ha brought his leg up and kicked the man in the face with his boot clipping the man chin blood landed on the boot from his enemy. Jae-ha held one hand out in a come here motion and a sarcastic look was placed upon his face.

Smirking Geun-tae jumped the fence of the arena into it. "I'll show you boys how this is done." He boasted as he grabbed one of the training swords from the ground and charged the youth.

 _Shit._ Jae-ha mentally cursed as he began dodging the quick thrusts and jabs from the earth general. The sword swung to the side catching Jae-ha's shirt by the armpit, though missing the arm itself. _I can't keep being on the defense by running away._ His eyes scan the arena field and spotted a series of small daggers laying around. Just as the general rushed towards him once more Jae-ha, using his dragon leg, pushed himself away from the general and slid as he grabbed the daggers; which had been sixty odd feet from him.

Geun-tae watched the boy grab the weapons and smiled. _Finally, he's getting serious._ He turned towards the boy and rushed at him. Bringing down his sword, Jae-ha used one of the daggers to hold off the sword and push it away, only for it to come swiping at his head. Not thinking, Jae-ha kicked Geun-tae in the chest with his dragon leg, which sent the general flying into the wall across the arena causing a dust of dirt to plume up into the sky.

The soldiers in the arena gasped as their beloved General came to a smashing defeat. One thought passed through Jae-ha's mind. _Shit._

As the dust settled Geun-tae could be seen still standing. A deep chuckle began to form in his chest until it became a full bloom laugh. Lifting his head from his chest Geun-tae smiled at Jae-ha causing a shiver to pass down the green dragons spine. Running at full speed, Geun-tae charged the young man with everything he had.

"Fuck!" Jae-ha cursed as he now had to dodge and run at the same time. _This guy's nuts!_ He thought before smiling. _I'm kinda having fun._ As the earth General got close Jae-ha brought his leg up to kick him away once again only to have the leg dodged. Spinning, his dragon leg came into contact with the generals back sending him into the dirt.

Pushing himself off the ground just as Jae-ha was bringing his leg down, Geun-tae grabbed the leg and threw Jae-ha off into the soldiers standing around. Those not hit by the youth cheered for their leader, while others helped Jae-ha stand and pushed him back into the arena.

"Having fun yet boy!?" Geun-tae yelled with a laugh.

"Haven't stopped!" Jae-ha yelled as it was his turn to rush at the general. Weapons clanged together with sparks, both men smiling at finally finding a challenge.

* * *

Mun-deok heard cheers and yelling coming from the training yard. Walking out of the Wind tribe manor he walked into the yard that had several young men and some seasoned warriors gathered around watching two people spar. Pushing some to the side he was shocked to find Hak attacking his new partner. He watched impressed how the golden haired boy dodged expertly the large spear weapon. The Hsu Quandao sang as the metal rushed through the air towards the youth.

Zeno jumped high as the spear swooped low towards his legs. As he landed in a squat Zeno brought the swords above his head in an X pattern as the spear came down over his head. He pushed the weapon up an away from him causing Hak to be pushed away as well, his footing faltered for a moment, but that moment was all Zeno needed as he rushed at the boy, going from defensive to an attack. Hak spun to bring the weapon around to hit Zeno only to have the rod grabbed by the blonde teen and the ye do sword resting against his neck.

Hak swallowed hard. He'd just lost. Eyes widened at this realization. Hak dropped his weapon as he stared at Zeno in shock at having lost. He hadn't lost a duel in many months. Not since Mun-deok had given him the lightweight Hsu Quandao.

Suddenly Zeno faltered and fell onto his butt panting ever so slightly. "Ah." He said closing his eyes and sighing. "Son Hak is faster than Zeno thought he'd be."

Hak blushed at Zeno calling him Son Hak again. He hadn't accepted Mun-deok's offer of being the one to succeed him yet, though they had talked about it a few times. "Tch. Shows you to not underestimate me." He said trying to pass off his blush as a flush from the heat and exhaustion. Until his eyes spotted the Wind general in the crowd. _Ah crap._ His eyes narrowed at Zeno who was now laughing.

"Never!" The golden boy laughed. "Zeno will never do that. He's learned his lesson."

Sighing Hak was about to leave him be when he saw red staining Zeno's shirt. "Zeno." He whispered with widening eyes.

"Huh?" Zeno asked cocking his head slightly before looking at what Hak was looking at. Lifting his sleeve he saw it was stained with fresh blood. Rolling the sleeve up he showed the boy. "No. Not hurt. Must be tomato juice from the tomato I ate yesterday."

"Eh?" Hak inquired. _When did he eat a tomato yesterday?_ Mun-deok approached the two boys. "Gramps?"

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING FIGHTING EACH OTHER?" He yelled at the two causing them to jump at the sudden yelling.

"YOU SAID HE'S MY PARTNER!" Hak yelled back causing Zeno to look between the two with a bit of shock.

"EXACTLY! YOU DON'T ATTACK YOUR PARTNER!" Mun-deok yelled back ready to pummel the boy for his stupidity.

"Uh." Zeno began causing the irate general to look at him. "Zeno and Mister were just testing each other's strengths so we'd know who is better at what."

Mun-deok eyed Hak. "It's true!" Hak waved his hands in the air taking a few steps back away from the Wind general.

Mun-deok sighed. "If that's true then.." He smiled proudly at his grandson. "You've improved in your maneuvers Hak." Tears brimmed the generals eyes causing Hak to sigh in annoyance. Zeno beamed with happiness that the General hadn't really been upset and figured this was how these two communicated their feelings towards one another.

"Yeah, whatever." Hak waved his grandfather away as he walked over to the weapons rack and turned to return to the manor and clean up.

Zeno went to return as well when his arm was snatched by the Wind general who inspected the bloodstain and knew exactly what it was. He narrowed his eyes at it before looking at Zeno. "Tomato juice?" He questioned causing the youth to swallow hard. Sighing he turned away before smirking. "You need to be more careful. Clothes are not free." He took a few steps towards the quickly dissipating crowd. "Go clean up." Zeno nodded and as he walked passed the general he heard. "After all, we can't have the Princess' guard looking like we've beaten the crap out of him."

Zeno smiled at the older male. "Zeno is alright. He heals fast." He smiled as he ran off to catch up with Hak.

 _You certainly do._ He thought recalling how he had seen Hak's weapon slice the boys arm without either noticing it. Looking at the weapon he spotted small droplets of blood that were on the blade and looked back towards boy who now laughed with Hak who's arms were flailing about as he recalled their battle. _Just who exactly are you boy?_ Mun-deok wondered as he watched them for the moment before turning away and walked towards the nearby river to think things over.

Meanwhile in the nearby Northern mountain pass that went between the wind and fire tribes a dirtied and bruised man walked. His mind filled with voices that were not his own. For many years, since his childhood, he'd been able to hear the wonderful voices of the gods. Sometimes they spoke of future events, most often they told him of warnings to give people; important people. It was this very reason he'd been exiled by Yu-Hong. He'd warned the man years before of his death and that it would be at the hands of his younger brother. He'd been thrown out of the castle afterwards because that claim had been too ridiculous to be believable. Afterwards all the priests were gotten rid of. He was the only one who could hear the gods and it hard saddened him when his prediction came true.

He'd been once called a Priestly-oracle and considered a holy man, now he wondered the countryside giving people money, when he had it, food, when he could, and often times gave them predictions from the gods. Today had been a good day too. He'd been traveling for days on end when out of the blue one of the gods spoke directly to him in a booming voice.

" _ **YOU SHALL MEET THE OURYUU.**_ "

The Ouryuu was the yellow dragon warrior of legend and to be able to meet one of those blessed beings would make Ik-su very happy indeed. The voice hadn't said anything afterwards. Just that one sentence, which left him wondering why did he have to meet the Ouryuu? So he had turned from the fire tribe and began his journey to Fuuga.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : oh boy! Geun-tae is figuring or has figured out what Jae-ha is. This shall be interesting. ^_^ Mun-deok is getting curious about Zeno, while Zeno beat young Hak. Now I've got Ik-Su coming for a visit in Fuuga. Hmm... Things are certainly getting exciting! ^_^


	6. Predictions of the Future

**Chapter 6** : _Predictions of the Future_

* * *

Mid summer heat had finally come to the residents of Kouka leaving the people hot and uncomfortable as the days seemed to lengthen and the nights seemed to be short. Day brought heat while most nights brought a coolness to the land, though on some nights it seemed as hot as the daytime. In Hiryuu palace the lords and lady's and councilmen seemed to be taking it easy, lazing about in their chambers and rarely venturing out on their verandas or into the beautiful gardens. Days like these were best spent inside in silence; unfortunately the silence part wasn't possible as the laughter of a young child could be heard outside. Most ignored the loud rudeness of this child, others, however; did not.

Yona was having a grand day. Today was the day both Zeno and Jae-ha would come for a visit along with her best friend Hak. Her father had given her a present today too. The tiny white and tan kitten ran and chased a white moth in the garden white the Princess running after it. The kitten was tiny and it made Yona feel special at being able to take care of something so cute. Ever since the first night she'd dreamed of the red haired man she'd been having dreams of him talking to her about different things; most of what he told her went over her head and she even told him when she didn't understand something he'd just said. Like last night she told him she didn't understand why he was trying to teach her how to understand politics when she was only eight years old. They seemed too complicated and it sounded like people backstabbed each other just to get what they wanted. He had looked at her with wide violet eyes before softly saying that one day she'd need to understand these things in order to make the right decisions when she met the other two dragon warriors. That had set off a new set of questions which had caused the man to laugh.

Yona sat down in the garden under a large green tree that was giving her shade from the heat of the day and looked up into the large green and brown branches.

" _You already have two of the four warriors._ " the man said his gaze turning towards the ceiling. " _The green and yellow dragon warriors; also known as Ryokuryuu and Ouryuu. Ryokuryuu found you and saved your life. Ouryuu killed the man who hurt you._ " He then looked at her. " _They then_ _returned you to your family. They will soon become your bodyguards._ " He looked at her with a serious look. " _You cannot tell anybody about them_ _unless they themselves are okay with that._ " She nodded at this because even she knew when something needed to be kept a secret. The dream had ended soon after that.

Looking down at her hands, where the kitten had come and curled up in, Yona smiled softly. Jae-ha and Zeno. She giggled. They're my special warriors. She giggled again when she suddenly felt a slight breeze and sighed. I wonder what the other two are like? In her mind she could plainly see a blue haired male holding a sword and a silvery white haired man holding his arm up ready to take on any enemy coming her way. Yona giggled at her own thoughts as her kitten looked up at her like she'd gone mad.

Just then somebody plopped down right next to Yona. The red haired princess looked up at the golden haired young man. "Zeno!" She cried out as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you!"

"Zeno missed the Miss too!" He cried out with equal enthusiasm.

"Hey, hey!" came a second voice. Looking up Yona saw Jae-ha leaning against the tree with one arm. "What am I, just a side dish?"

Yona blinked at his question before laughing. "Jae-ha! You're silly!" She held open her arms to allow the green haired man to hug her.

Peering around Jae-ha she found Hak standing back at the entrance of the garden. Picking up her kitten she ran towards him. "Hak!" She yelled out causing the boy to jump slightly at her loud voice. "Look what Father gave me!" She held the kitten out at him.

Hak stared at the kitten who leaned forward and licked his nose causing Yona to giggle. Hak's cheeks turned pink. "Cute." He mumbled. "I just came to tell you that I won't be coming around as often as I use to."

"Huh?" Yona asked with concern.

"Yeah. I've gotta study hard if I'm to get stronger." He looked at her from the corner of his eye as he had turned his face away from her in his embarrassment.

Yona dropped her kitten and suddenly launched herself at Hak and wrapped her arms around his neck, this caused his flush to deepen. "You'll visit when you can, right?" She asked when she pulled away.

"Yeah." He replied as he scratched the top of his head causing the feathers dangling at the side of his head to move a bit.

Yona gave a giggle as she cocked her head and smiled at him. "Then study hard!" She yelled before looking down at her hands. "That way you can come back and play a lot faster." She stated as her fingers twirled around each other. She looked back at him. "Right?"

Hak's cheeks seemed to get hotter as he nodded vigorously. "Right." He then saw Zeno and Jae-ha looking at him. The later leaning against the tree while the former was sitting in the ground playing with the kitten that was chasing after the amulet that Zeno was teasing it with.

"Tch." Hak snorted. "Compared to then I should get stronger soon." He bragged.

Yona's eyes widened at him. "Really?" She said with excitement. Hak nodded as his chest puffed out a little bit.

"Hmph." Zeno heard Jae-ha mutter.

"Huh?" Zeno inquired as he looked up at the green haired boy.

"The little brat thinks he can get stronger than us." Jae-ha grunted out as he smirked.

Zeno chuckled. "Mister Hak is stronger than he looks." He looked at Jae-ha. "Can you fight with a Hsu Quandao?"

"Tch." was Jae-ha's reply. "No. Those things are too damn heavy." He looked down at the blonde. "Why?"

Zeno smiled before looking back at the kitten in his hands. "Mister fights really well with one."

Jae-ha's eyes widened. "No shit?" Zeno looked up at him with a broad smile. Jae-ha looked back at the ten year old boy and smirked. "Well I'll be damned." He rubbed his chin. "Can't wait to see that." His eyes sparkled with curiosity.

* * *

Ik-su sighed as he entered the town of Fuuga. It'd been many years since he'd wondered into this Wind tribe town and remembered it to be full of life and kind people. His eyes grew soft as he looked around at the children playing in the streets, people helping one another, off to the side warriors training with their weapons and the smells of food being cooked in the early evening hours. Sighing once more he entered the walled town looking for a place to stay until he'd found the Ouryuu, though he wanted to stay at an Inn and receive a homecooked meal; he'd sleep under the stars if he had to. His eyes scanned the people as he passed them and could hear the voices again whispering into his ears on the futures of the people he saw, one would become rich on a investment he'd made today, a woman would soon open a bakery, another would receive news that he daughter was expecting a baby and would move to help, a tiny todler stood in front of him and that held a toothy grin on his face. Ik-su found his eyes watering as he saw this boys future would be very hard. Having seizers, he'd be abandoned by his parents very soon, only to be taken in by the Wind tribe general as another grandson. The boy would be weak all his life, but he'd be well taken care of and very loved by those around him. The hard part of his life would be the sickness that would take over his body and make him very tired. Tae-Yeon was his name, but as Ik-su looked forward he saw him meeting a red haired Princess and her guards, the Ouryuu and Ryokuryuu. The boy would become special to the Princess, just as he was special to his soon-to-be brothers. Smiling down at the boy he patted his head and said a small prayer to bless this child before moving on to find a cheap Inn.

* * *

Mun-deok watched Princess Yona hug Hak and couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's uncomfortable look. Ah, to be young again. He sighed sadly before looking at the two boys who would be the Princess' guards and frowned as he watched them; he believed he had figured out what they were, but it was unbelievable. He'd have to watch them over time and see if he was right. Glancing over his shoulder he spotted the new Lady-in-waiting Yun-ho talking to the earth tribe general. The girl was practically swooning over Geun-tae and the man was flirting right back. Shaking his head he turned to go into the council room, inside King Il sat with the other two generals. As always Kan Sujin looked like he was going to tear somebody's head off, while An Junji looked extremely bored.

The Wind General felt somebody wrap an arm over his shoulder and glared at Geun-tae. "What a lively bunch!" He laughed as he went to take his seat next to the water tribe general.

Mun-deok sighed and had to agree. They were the sorriest looking bunch he'd ever seen. Chancing a glance he felt himself smirk. _Perhaps the_ _next generation will be more lively._ He thought as he fully entered the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

Yona watched Jae-ha in the training yard and clapped as he threw his daggers onto the target. Jumping high she watched him do a summersault in the air as he threw another pair of daggers. Once again he hit his mark. Turning her head she looked at Zeno who was standing next to her.

"Jae-ha never misses!" She exclaimed happily.

Zeno peered at the Princess from the corner of his eye and smile. "Yep! Zeno thinks brother Jae-ha is getting better with every throw." Looking at Hak who was leaning his back against the stone railing of the balcony that overlooked the training yard, the boy was watching over his shoulder. "However, Zeno thinks Hak is best." Hak whipped his head towards the blonde and blushed.

"Oi, oi; that's a bit bias Zeno." Jae-ha said standing on the balcony rail, balancing easily.

"Eh!" Hak cried out as he looked to where Jae-ha was standing on the rail to where he'd been just seconds ago on the ground. _That has to have_ _been a thirty foot jump!_ He thought, his jaw dropping in shock. _Nobody can jump that high!_

Jae-ha smirked at the young boy's dropped jaw look. "You're gonna catch flies with that open." He smirked as Hak's jaw snapped shut.

"Shut up." Hak said with a slight blush. He eyed the green haired man from the corner of his eye as he squatted on the rail and leaned over looking at Hak. "How'd you get up here any way."

"Oh?" Jae-ha asked as he scratched his chin. "I jumped."

"W-What?" Hak sputtered. "Nobody can jump that high!"

Jae-ha puffed his chest out. "I can." He boasted causing Zeno to cover his mouth as he began chuckling.

 _Jae-ha reminds me of Shuten._ He thought. _Both are show offs._ He grinned remembering his old friend and dragon brother. Nostalgia filling his eyes as he watched Hak and Jae-ha argue. _Hiryuu was right, Ryokuryuu is cute when he argues with people._ He thought with a smile spreading across his face.

"Cute." said a child-like voice next to Zeno that pulled the blonde out of his thoughts and made Jae-ha pause in his yelling. The two stared at the red haired Princess who looked to trying not to laugh."Jae-ha cute." She giggled as she grabbed him by his light green haori which made him unbalanced and he fell forward onto the floor of the balcony causing her to giggle as she jumped onto him before wrapping her arms around his neck. "My pretty green Jae-ha is cute!" She cried out causing the teen to blush lightly at being called this, which caused Zeno to laugh.

 _Yeah._ Hak thought. _I definitely don't like droopy eyes._ Suddenly Hak felt his overcoat being pulled and fell to his side.

"Hak's cute too!" Yona declared causing her best friend to turn as red as a tomato. Yona laughed happily before jumping off of Jae-ha's back.

"Yes, yes." Jae-ha agreed. "We are very cute; but I'm beautiful." While he stated this he fluffed his fringe on the side on his head causing Hak to snort.

"If your beautiful, then I'm gorgeous!" He challenged the older boy.

Jae-ha laughed. "No. That belongs to Yona dear." The green haired boy declared causing the Princess' face to become as red as her hair.

 _Jae-ha thinks I'm gorgeous._ She thought feeling her face heat up. _Su-won's never said something like that._ She smiled as she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach.

Zeno looked between the two and chuckled as he realized what just inadvertently occurred. _Seems Miss is developing a crush on Ryokuryuu._ He chuckled at that thought. Yona looked up at Zeno when she heard him chuckling, which caused Zeno to laugh fully before shaking his head. "Zeno is very happy is all Miss." He stated as his laughter continued to bubble over, soon he was joined by Yona; who's laughter carried out into the gardens behind the training yard and into the palace halls where King Il soon heard his daughter's joyful laughter; causing him to smile and hope that what he was doing would be the right thing.

* * *

Several days later Zeno, Hak and the Wind General returned to Fuuga, on that day Zeno found that the time he'd spent with the Miss had filled him with such joy and happiness he was certain he could live happily from now on. Walking down the streets he found people waving at him or calling out his name. By now most in the small city knew that their beloved general and leader had brought home another stray boy who had assisted in returning the young Princess' to her home. It was nice to know people knew his name once again. Going two thousand years with hardly ever hearing his name spoken; except for when he met and married Kaya. She had brought him such happiness, if only for a short time.

As he passed by an Inn, Zeno suddenly felt a shiver pass down his spine and froze. Turning he looked towards the man sitting on the steps of the Inn, the man's eyes were wide as looked at Zeno. The messy dirty sandy hair and wide violet eyes looked at Zeno with both joy and surprise. Having a feeling that this man was important, he approached him.

"Has Zeno met you before?" He asked the man, he was certain he hadn't but there was a familiarity about this man.

Ik-su shook his head. "No." He stated as he carefully stood up and dusted himself off. "I, however, have been ask to speak with you Ouryuu." Zeno's eyes went wide. "I am, or was, a priest. I have heard the words of the Kami's and they, well, one of them, wanted me to come here and speak to you."

Zeno sighed and gave a gentle smile towards the man. "What do they wish to tell Zeno?" He asked it. "It's been a very long time since they've spoken to him, so Zeno is eager to know what they want."

Ik-su smiled warmly. "I will relay their will." He bowed his head and raised his hands into prayer.

" ** _The red dragon will need the dragons once again. In his sixteenth year he shall be betrayed and as darkness settles over the land the promise once made will be fully renewed. The shield and sword shall protect the King and the red dragon shall return._** "

Ik-su suddenly felt faint and collapsed before Zeno. The blonde grabbed the priest and helped him back to the Inn's steps. "Ah, it is always so strenuous to relay such messages from the Kami." He rubbed his head and looked at Zeno.

Zeno's head was bowed. "Zeno knew the red dragon had returned." He said. "He'll be betrayed?" His heart ached. Miss. He felt tears threatening to run down his cheeks, but held them back. "Eight years is still a ways off. Zeno can help him become stronger by then." He looked up into the priest's eyes. "Zeno thanks you. He'll do his best in protecting the red dragon." He smiled at Ik-su. "I'll have help from Ryokuryuu." His smile broadened.

"Thank goodness." Ik-su sighed. "I believe you'll need all the help you can muster." Zeno nodded as he stood. "I wish you the best Ouryuu."

Zeno looked down at the man before reaching into his pack on his hip and pulled out a bag of money. "Zeno thinks you'll need this." He handed the money to him before turning and leaving Ik-su starring off after him.

Just then Ik-su saw an image appear in his mind. A young boy with strawberry blonde hair crying over a woman's body. His heart clenched as he saw the same boy in the middle of winter curled up into a ball shivering, his stomach growling with hunger grabbing a large stone preparing himself to go outside and hurt somebody else in order to steal something to feed himself with. The vision ended there. Nodding he stood up and began to walk out of Fuuga and find that child. He didn't know how that child was important, but something told him that the boy would be needed in the future and his survival was of great importance.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Well Ik-su has given Zeno the will of the Kami, now Zeno has his mission in strengthening young Yona before her sixteenth birthday. Mun-deok thinks he knows what Zeno is, but doesn't seem concerned. The next chapter will be a jump into the future. Just a couple of years. Reviews are welcome! ^_^


	7. Practicing For the Future

**Chapter** **7** : _Practicing For the Future_

* * *

Time seemed to pass slowly in the Fire tribe, especially if you were hungry. Dying of hunger was one of life's more crueler ways to die. Blue eyes opened as the young boy they belonged to woke up to the sounds of his stomach growling. His stomach snarled against his back bone causing him to shiver not just from the cold of the shack that he lived it but from the horrible hunger he was suffering from. He was an orphan; one of many in the Fire tribe. His mother had been the last person in this life that he had, had and the gods took her away from him. Shaking his head to rid himself of the image of his dead mother caused his strawberry blonde hair to swish against his head.

A tear slide down his cheek. Wiping it away he laid on his back to gather his thoughts. I shouldn't cry over something like death; it's a common occurrence. He snorted. Nobody will cry when I leave this world. His eyes scanned the roof. I should fix that before it begins to snow inside. As if somebody had heard him a single flake fell into the hole above his head and landed on his nose. I really must have made somebody mad if I'm this hated by the gods. He frowned. Tch. Why do I bother thinking of them when obviously they don't think of me.

His stomach took that moment to growl loudly causing him to wince in pain. I need to get up. He thought as he spied the rock near him. I have to live. Picking it up he stumbled out of his shack. I've heard there's a stranger going around handing out money. He walked further and further from his home. If I knock him out and take some money I can buy food. He smiled grimly at that thought when he spotted a dirty blonde haired man that was obviously not from his village.

Lifting his weak arm he threw the stone at the man's head. He knew it would hurt the man. He knew the man hadn't done anything wrong or even deserved this; but he needed the money he had for food. The stone flew through the air and struck the man in the back of his head and he fell. Without realizing it the young boy had begun a journey that fate had started for him that would one day lead him towards an adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

Bright violet eyes opened slowly and took in the world around. Long red strands of hair had fallen over their owners eyes giver the young girl a less than vivid look to the world around her. Her windows were closed still, no light streamed through them; indicating it was still night. This was usually unusual for the young girl to be up before dawn, but since her latest conversation with the red haired man she'd been waking up most servants even begun their daily routines. Her goal was the same as always, go to the training grounds, take a bow from the rack and practice for an hour; then return before anybody noticed.

Stretching her arms above her head she the scratched her head. Her long curls that had been shoulder length two years ago now hung to her mid back. Whenever Zeno or Jae-ha came to visit the yellow haired boy would play with her hair absentmindedly while the green haired man would idly watch from the corner of his eye. Her crush on her cousin had vanished two years ago and had been replaced with a crush towards her green haired bodyguard. Her face turned red at the thought of the male.

Shaking her head Yona pushed the blankets off of her body. Walking over to her wardrobe she lifted the false bottom to it and revealed a pair of black pants, a white top with pink flowers on the sleeves and a black sash for the waist. Smiling she grabbed the clothing and quickly dressed. Hoping around on one foot she put on her black slippers and then ran out of the room sneaking off to the training grounds while her mind went back to her dream with the red haired man.

 ** _Dream_**

 _She wasn't in the room where she usually saw the red haired man; instead, she found herself in an open field with no boulders or trees in sight. In the center stood the man in full armor, his long red hair reaching just passed his waist. He didn't turn towards her as he spoke._

 _"Strength isn't always your own power, sometimes it's those around you that give you this strength." He said turning his head to look at her over his shoulder. "You're young still, so you won't understand this just yet." He turned his body fully towards her. "When I came to this world I was like a newborn child. I had little to no strength of my own. I relied upon the monks that found me. They taught me the sword after they had taught me hand to hand combat. They introduced me to a man that would later become Hakuryuu." He smiled at that memory and looked up at the sky. "I was taught the sword and the bow. I had to gain my own strength before I began to rely on others." His eyes looked at her and caught her violet eyes with his own. "You already have two warriors who will give you their strength, however I want you to begin learning one of these two weapons. You can't always rely on others. There will come a day when you are by yourself and nobody is around and you'll need something to fight with." He smiled before giving a laugh. "Although that day is a ways off, I want you to have a chance. You need to be able to defend yourself for at least thirty seconds. Five minutes at the most, but let's start with thirty seconds." Yona had given a single nod before the scene vanished._

 _ **End of Dream**_

Letting off a puff of air, Yona entered the training grounds. Peering around she didn't see anybody in the area. Walking up to the weapons rack she pulled the small bow off of it along with a quiver full of arrows and wrist guard. Taking up a stance, she put and arrow against the bow string and pulled it. Aiming towards the target she calmed her breathing and released.

* * *

Jae-ha yawned loudly as he hoisted his newest weapon over his shoulder, a three pronged trident spear. It weighed roughly eighty pounds and if he wasn't up for the challenge he wouldn't be carrying it. He'd learned how to carry dozens of daggers under his clothes, some strapped to his thighs under his clothes; though he had two pairs of shuriken daggers that he kept on his hip in their holder. These were the only visible weapons he carried. Under his shirt were dozens strapped to the cloth. His over jacket had fifty inner pockets filled with daggers. Nobody would ever be able to see them or even feel them if they touched his person. It was only lately he'd begun feeling restless with his weapons, so he'd decided to take up a new one.

He trained before most were awake, having learned his lesson the first day when the earth General had waken him up and almost seen his dragon leg. It was these early morning training sessions that he allowed himself to use the leg and go wild in his fighting techniques. He could fight both close quarter combat and distance combat. Kicking targets wasn't the same as kicking flesh and muscle. So he usually went to the more rowdy area's of Chi-shin City and found some bastard to fight with. At first he'd come back with a few bruises, when asked about them he just shrugged it off and said he had helped somebody out of a bad situation. Other times when he'd just fly off into a fight those men would end up very bruised and most times wouldn't get back up.

Hefting his staff weapon he brought the butt of the staff down against the ground as he growled slightly at the sight before him. Geun-tae stood in the training arena with one of those damn trademark smiles on his face. The two men glared at each other before the General burst out laughing.

"I knew you were training on your own, just was hoping it wasn't this damn early." He muttered the last part mostly to himself.

Jae-ha felt a tick begin in the upper corner of his head. "What the fuck are you doing up this damn early!" He yelled at the General, very annoyed that his training was gonna have to be down played today as he wouldn't be able to use his leg.

Geun-tae just kept on smiling at the youth. "Today we're going to The capital to see King Il. Seems his majesty wishes to host a tournament. As I'm considered the strongest man in Kouka, I'm to fight any challenger in the arena." He sighed. "I want to test your skills against my own and against those kids in the Wind tribe. I hear that Hak boy is the strongest in the Wind and he's only twelve." He scratched his head and then looked at Jae-ha more closely before noticing the trident spear. "When did you start training with that?"

"Tch." Jae-ha made an annoyed look. "I was going to begin using it today. Been using single pronged ones for the last month or so." He shrugged his shoulders before turning and leaving the arena. "I'll fight you, but I'm not going easy just because your my teacher."

Geun-tae blinked in shock before giving a full belly aching laugh that had his whole body shaking. Jae-ha rolled his eyes at the man and walked away with an annoyed look on his face feeling a bit disappointed in not being able to use his new weapon just yet.

* * *

Hak lightly slept against the pillar in the Wind tribes home in Hiryuu Castle. Lately he'd been having Zeno teach him how to stay between a light sleep and awake. He wanted to train his body to know when it could sleep, when it had to be a full awareness and when it could nap. The blonde, over the two years he'd stayed with him and Mun-deok, had become an essential part of his life. He was like both an annoying little brother who did things he shouldn't while on other occasions he'd go to the youth for advise, that was usually spot on and full of wisdom of an older brother. He still said his name one too many times. Zeno had explained it was because he'd been alone for so long that he'd begun forgetting his name, so he began saying it to himself that now it felt odd not to say it.

Upon hearing the sliding door open and close Hak lifted his head off of the pillar and looked to see who was awake at this ungodly hour and saw Zeno sneaking out. Raising an eyebrow he pushed himself up and followed the young man quietly. He followed through the myriad of halls that twisted one way to another across Hiryuu Castle until they came to the training area. Walking up the stairs he followed Zeno up to the balcony. The snap and release of a bow followed by the hit of an arrow resounded the area. Coming up to the top step he saw a Zeno leaning over the railing watching whoever was practicing. Wiping the sleep from his eyes and yawning he stepped up to the railing himself. Peering down he found his eyes widening as he saw who was practicing with a bow. Eyes wide, jaw dropping; he watched with amazement as his Princess pulled the arrow from the quiver, loaded the bow, pulled the string and arrow back before she released it.

He looked at Zeno with with wide eyes while the blonde smiled back at him, pride showing in his eyes. "She practices a lot in order to be able to be so confident in shooting those arrows." Zeno said quietly. "Zeno saw her yesterday morning and followed her here." He smiled, his eyes shinning. "Zeno was surprised, but seeing that look of pride in her eyes made Zeno realize that she enjoys doing this." He looked back at Hak. "Don't tell Lord Mun-deok."

Hak gave a nod in agreement. "Yeah. He'll tell his Majesty who will make her stop."

Zeno nodded. "Yes." Zeno agreed. As he heard another arrow hit the leather canvas of the target. He nodded his head off to the side, a silent call for Hak to follow. The two walked away leaving the young princess to her archery.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Hiryuu is helping Yona out more and more by giving her advice. Next chapter will have a few battlescenes in it because of the tournament.


	8. The Festival

**Chapter 8** : _The Festival_

* * *

Ruby red hair bounced up and down as Yona ran towards the green haired man in front of her. Wrapping her arms around his waist from behind she felt Jae-ha stiffen before relaxing. "Jae-ha!" She cried out with joy and looked up at him as he patted her head. She pulled her arms away as he turned towards her and bent his knees in a squat.

"My, my," he said never removing his hand from the crown of her head. "haven't you grown since I last saw you?" He pondered this question for only a second. "Yes, I believe you have."

Yona beamed with joy. Behind her Hak and Zeno approached them. Hak looked bore while Zeno was happy to see his brother dragon once again. "Really?" Yona asked as Zeno stood behind her. "Zeno! Jae-ha says I've grown a bit."

"Yeah." Hak said in agreement before a devious smile was placed on his face. "Grown uglier."

Yona pouted at Hak. "You're the one that's ugly Hak." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

Jae-ha snickered as he looked at the young man. "I believe Hak is jealous of your beauty my Princess."

Hak's face flushed. "Why the heck would I be jealous?" He mumbled as he looked off away from the green haired man. I still don't like this guy. He thought. Though he is fun to bicker with. He smirked. "Besides, I know the reason you're here isn't to converse with the Princess on whether she's beautiful or as ugly as a toad."

"A toad!" Yona cried out as she looked at Hak in shock.

Zeno shook his head at Hak's teasing. He's gonna go too far. He thought as he noticed Jae-ha's annoyed look.

"You're gonna compete, aren't you?" He accused the droopy eyed man as he pointed a finger at him.

"Ah, I've been found out." Jae-ha raised his hands in pretend surrender.

Hak smiled broadly. "I'm going to fight you." He said smiling. "I'm gonna fight both you and General Lee Geunt-tae and I'll defeat both of you!" He cried out.

"Is that so?"

"Huh?" Hak questioned the new voice and turned around to find the Earth Tribe General with his arms crossed over his chest smiling down at the youth.

"Many have tried to defeat me." He said bending down towards the boy's height. "Many have failed."

"Oh my," Yona trembled slightly. "Intense." Zeno nodded in agreement.

Hak smiled at this challenge and couldn't wait until the end of the week to fight this man. "Well," he began his eyes sparkle with determination. "I'll be the first."

"Oh?" Geun-tae questioned as he saw something spark in the young mans eyes and smiled. "Sounds like I may finally find a worthy opponent in you. If you're as strong as you're projecting."

Hak rubbed his fore finger under his nose and smiled before giving a small laugh. "We'll see."

Zeno smiled and knew Hak would bring his all in the fights in the tournament. Sighing he looked up into the clouds above. And here Zeno was hoping for him to join in the team tournaments, not the single ones. He looked at the young boy and smiled. Zeno will join too. "You'll have to defeat Zeno too!" He gave a peace sign causing Hak to raise a brow at him.

"Hmm?" Geun-tae looked at the blonde boy. "Tch. You'll be easy." He stated as he waved a hand at the boy.

Yona giggled as she felt something grab her hand. Looking up, she saw Jae-ha looking down at her with mirth appearing in his eyes. "Yona dear," he began. "Who ever will you cheer for?"

Yona gave a thoughtful look and tapped her chin for a moment. "Probably Su-won." Hak said with a groan as he watched the Earth General leave. "He's fighting too."

Yona's eyes looked towards Hak before she looked back up at Jae-ha. "You, Hak and Zeno." she beamed at him with her answer.

Hak's cheeks flushed. She's going to cheer for me! Not Su-won? He smiled as his chest filled with warmth and joy. Now I just have to make sure I defeat droopy eyes. He smirked feeling a bit more confident.

A thought suddenly popped into Yona's head causing her to giggle. "I've got to go." She proclaimed before running off to find somebody to help her with her idea.

Jae-ha chuckled as he watched the tiny bundle of energy run off. "Sometimes I wonder what's going on in that head of hers." He spoke to no one in particular.

Hak snorted. "If I know her, it's something she wants to do for herself." He said walking towards the walkway and away from the courtyard they were in.

"Oh?" Jae-ha asked. "I don't think our Princess is that conceited."

"Neither does Zeno." The blonde youth stated. "Zeno believes that one day the Princess will do something that'll surprise everyone." He smiled softly.

"She's a bit self-centered." Hak stated turning his head towards them. "I know she has a soft heart towards others, but that doesn't mean she's not like the rest of the nobles." He turned away from the two. "She's got a lot of growing up to do before she'll ever be recognized as anything but King Il's spoiled daughter."

"Hmm..." Zeno sighed. He knew the youth was right but it didn't mean it didn't hurt to hear those words.

"Don't get me wrong," Hak began. "I believe in her. I'm certain she can do anything she sets her mind to. But what is it gonna take for her to realize that herself?" He paused in his footsteps. "I saw what she was doing this morning. I can honestly say I'm proud of her for taking the right steps in order to become stronger, but she's still a noble and as a noble she's never going to be like the rest of us." Looking at Jae-ha he frown. "You treating her like you would any other child isn't helping her. You shouldn't call her Yona. It's Princess."

"Now, now;" Jae-ha began. "you have your relationship with her and I have mine." He pushed back his emerald green locks that had fallen into his eyes. "I love calling her Yona Dear and until she or his majesty tell me otherwise, I'll continue calling her my pet name."

"Likewise." Zeno said. "Miss seems to like it when Zeno calls her Miss and not Princess."

Hak clenched his jaw. "It's not right!" He yelled at them.

"Keep this up kid and you're gonna become another Ju-do." Jae-ha stated as he walked passed Hak towards his private courtiers that he'd been given a couple years ago.

Zeno tapped Hak's shoulder and smiled as the youth looked up at him. "You cannot force your own beliefs onto another." He stated as he watched Ryokuryuu walk away by himself. "We respect the Miss and she enjoys having us call her something different. It makes her feel special and that's something we want her to feel." He looked down at the youth. "One day you will understand."

* * *

Yona watched at the seamstress as she finished the design on the piece of paper that Yona had conveyed to her. The first was a pair of green pants with yellow trim on the bottom climbing upwards on the right leg up to the knee. The shirt was a matching green color that the pants were with long sleeves and the same yellow trim wrapping the wrists of both sleeves. A yellow overjacket with a large green dragon on the back finished the outfit. The second was tan pants with yellow trim around the ankles and the top was the same as the first outfit only ending with and orange overjacket with a bright yellow dragon on it's back.

The seamstress looked at the young Princess Yona and smiled at the girl as the images were looked over. Yona smiled back and gave a nod towards the older woman. "Can the dragons be made out of shiny pretty beads?" She asked the seamstress.

"Of course Princess." was her reply causing Yona to smile happily.

"Make sure they're done before the tournaments begin!" She yelled as she left the room causing the seamstress to sigh at her new job and the chuckle at the energy the young girl seemed to exhibit. Standing she turned towards her materials that she had available and the beads in her boxes and began to work on the precious gifts that her Princess wished to bestow upon her guardians.

* * *

The festival began the day after General Lee Geun-tae arrived with all it's fanfare. The General was recognized as the strongest man in the entire kingdom. He loved war, but without it he didn't have much to do. The festival was set to last a whole week. The first day the challengers would spat off against each other. The second round that occurred the next day would consist of the winners of the first day fighting each other. This would occur every day of the week until three challengers were left. The final day General Geun-tae would fight all three at the same time. The last man standing would be announced as both the winner of the tournament, but would gain a new title of being the strongest man in all of Kouka.

Between tournaments would be smaller ones such as archery, stone throws and hand to hand combat. There were also game tables set up for children to win prizes. Food merchants set up their stalls and readied their foods for customers and other miscellaneous merchants set up their wares for people to buy. Within hours of daylight the streets were filled with people. Thousands came to watch warriors spar off against each other.

Yona ran off through the halls of the palace towards Jae-ha's room, her present in her arms held tightly to her chest. She knocked on his door until he opened it. Her cheeks flushed pink when he opened it to reveal a tanned naked chest of the green haired young man. "Yona dear?" He questioned her and bent down to her level. "This isn't exactly the most beautiful way for me to be woken up." He sighed as he looked at her ruffled hair and chuckled. "Did you just wake up?"

Yona nodded. "This is for you." She held out one of her gifts towards him. "It's something for you to wear during the tournaments." She smiled as he took the package from her arms. She giggled as she ran off to gift Zeno the second package.

Jae-ha looked at the carefully wrapped package and chuckled as he stood up. As he was about to shut the door heard his name called. Looking down towards the Princess he heard her yell. "Kick butt Jae-ha!" She giggled once more before vanishing around the corner.

Re-entering his room Jae-ha began unwrapping his gift and found his eyes widening as he spotted the large green dragon. He started to chuckle, which turned into a roaring laugh. Settling down a bit he smiled at the clothing and gave a nod. Okay Princess, he thought. You want to announce to the whole world what I am, I'm game. He shook his head in disbelief. Just hope you understand that this may have consequences to it.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Ah, another wonderful update. Hope everybody enjoyed their holiday weekend. Reviews are welcomed! ^_^


	9. A Beast is Emerging

**Chapter 9** : _A Beast is Emerging_

* * *

Jae-ha walked out of his room and strode down the palace halls in his new outfit that the little Princess had given him, he gained a few stares from the servants. The clothes were very nice and made from fine silk. The beads that made the green dragon on the back caught the light easily and glimmered. Being that it was a gift from his Princess and master made it slightly special. However, he had, had to make a few alterations by adding a few pockets for daggers here and there. His Kunai knives were strapped to his left leg and were the only visible weapons on his person. He pushed the dinning room sliding doors open and spotted Zeno sitting there and smirked when he saw the bright yellow dragon on his back. This one's tail started on Zeno's left hip and did a zig-zag pattern until it's head came to rest on the Ouryuu's right shoulder claws outstretched and ready to either defend of destroy it's enemy while Jae-ha's dragon's tail was on his right shoulder to his left hip up to his left shoulder to the center with it's mouth open in a roar, it's green body glimmering beautifully but gave off a sense of terror towards it's enemies.

Jae-ha sat next to his fellow dragon brother and patted his back gaining the youth's attention. Zeno's mouth was full of food when he spotted Jae-ha. Looking onto Ryokuryuu's back he smirked before swallowing his breakfast. "Miss has been busy." He stated as he watched Jae-ha put his own meal into a small bowl.

"Yeah." was the green haired man's reply. "Think she knows?"

Zeno thought for a moment. "It's hard to tell." He said as he brought another mouthful of food into his mouth. After swallowing he continued. "It could be her instincts are telling her who we are."

"Well the whole town is gonna be seeing these on our backs," he looked at the blonde haired boy. "what are the chances nobody puts two and two together."

"Lower than you think." Zeno stated sadly. "Not many believe in the legend of the Red Dragon King anymore and those who do are considered religious zealots or crazy for believing such a thing."

"Really?" Jae-ha scoffed. "Would have liked to have known that a few years ago."

"Zeno has always been careful in who is told about what he is." Zeno ate the last vestiges of his breakfast and sighed as he leaned back against the wall, placing a hand on his now full stomach.

Jae-ha raised an eyebrow. "You know," he began, "now that I think about it; I don't really know much about you." His eyes shifted to the youth who suddenly stiffened. "What's your village like? Any pretty girls there?"

Zeno smiled with what looked like humor in his eyes. "The Ouryuu village no longer exists." He said. "It was dissolved many years ago." He looked up at the mural on the ceiling. It was the same as it had been when Hiryuu commissioned it; four dragons circling a red dragon in the blue white clouded sky. Nostalgia filled him as he remembered Abi yelling that the blue dragon looked to small, while Shuten had boasted on how big the green one looked.

"How'd it dissolve?" Jae-ha asked as he brought some food to his mouth.

Zeno scratched his head. "Ouryuu aren't very good in maintaining a village." He said. "Too much of one thing and too little of another can off balance things." He sighed as he remembered his several attempts at creating villages that had always ended in failure. "Either famine hits the village or natural disasters." He shook his head. "Ouryuu gave up after awhile."

"Damn." Jae-ha lifted his head up when he heard the sounds of feet nearing.

"What about you?" Zeno asked him gaining a look from the corner of Jae-ha's eye. "Zeno is curious too." He smiled at the man next to him.

"Later." Jae-ha whispered as the sliding door opened to reveal Princess Yona and her cousin Su-won.

"Jae-ha, Zeno, look who came!" She gave an excited cry as she presented her cousin.

"Hi." Su-won waved at the two men before sitting across from them and next to Yona. Turning towards his cousin he began to talk to her. "Ju-do says he's taking my place in the tournament." He pouted a little. "I really wanted to enter too!"

Yona giggled. "Hak's gonna be in it."

That caused Su-won to pout even more. "Not fair!" He cried as he thrusted his hands in the air in frustration. "Ju-do has been restricting my training hours too and forcing me to study boring texts instead."

Yona nodded. "Father has me studying texts too." She pointed at Zeno. "Zeno helps me to understand them though." She smiled at the blonde boy. "He's so smart!" Zeno began to beam at the praise.

"Oh?" Su-won asked Yona before swiveling his head towards the yellow haired warrior. "Will you help me too?" The boy pleaded the young man.

Zeno chuckled. "Zeno helps the Miss because she has a hard time understanding the bigger words used because she's still so young." Zeno stated as he scratched the back of his neck in a nervous twitch. "You are two years her senior and thus can understand the harder words and that means you can understand the texts better." He took on a serious look. "Besides the young Lord needs to learn how to do things on his own because one day things may get harder for him and if he has to lean on others all the time then he won't be able to do what's needed of him."

Su-won's eyes widened as he looked over towards Yona before nodding. "Yes, you are right." He brought both hands up and slapped his cheeks causing Yona to jump in surprise. "I'll do it!" He yelled out his eyes shining in determination.

Suddenly the doors opened to reveal a disheveled looking Hak who's hair was going every which way, dark round bags under his eyes and his headband with his feathers were in his left hand. "Hak?" Yona questioned her tired looking friend.

"Gah!" Su-won cried out. "What's happened to you Hak?" The young boy stood up and ran to his friend.

Hak lifted his head and said one word. "Gramps." He sighed tiredly as he shuffled his feet over to the table and plopped down on the cushioned mat and looked at the awaiting food.

"You gonna be able to fight like that?" Jae-ha asked gaining a glare from the youth.

"I can still fight!" Hak yelled with determination entering his eyes. "That old man snores so loudly plus adding that guys loud snores," he pointed at Zeno. "I'm lucky to have gotten any rest!" There was silence before suddenly everybody began laughing at the young boys problems. Yona covered her mouth as her giggles threatened to escape her lips. Hak fell back against the floor. _I'm doomed!_ He thought forlornly.

* * *

Golden eyes peered out from under a wooden mask looking at the world they so desperately wanted to explore. Seiryuu was the name of the boy these cursed eyes belonged to. For years he'd protected his village, though the villagers treated him as if he was a plague. He was feared by all of them, so he stayed in the darkest pit in the caves they lived in that rested between the earth and fire tribes. Early that morning, before the sun had risen, he had climb to the top of the mountain where his village was hidden and peered out into the lands on either side. Something was stirring in him, something was calling him and he so desperately wanted to answer that call.

Closing his eyes he bowed his head down. Taking a deep breath he felt the cool air enter his lungs. In his head he saw four bright lights, a white one that fluttered around desperately trying to touch him. Then three lights that seemed to dance around each other, more specifically, the yellow and green lights danced around the bright red light. It was this red light that he wanted to touch desperately. It was warm and beautiful. In his dark world it made him weep that he couldn't touch it. Releasing his breath, the lights vanished from his mind. A single tear ran down his tattooed cheek. Lifting his hand he wiped the wetness away.

Opening his eyes once more Seiryuu looked out into the fire tribe lands and saw people approaching this way. Many carried weapons, the group consisted of rough looking men, one missing an eye, another had a scarred face. _They'll be in rang in an hour._ He thought sadly. _If they haven't_ _changed coarse in forty minutes I'll be forced to engage them._ He stood up and pulled his weapon out of it's sheath. _Ao, can you see me? I'm protecting them still._ The bells on his mask rang as he replaced the wooden thing back on his face forever hiding his golden dragon eyes.

* * *

Yona's eyes widened as she watched Zeno dodge the swordsman's attack just seconds before he would've been sliced in half. She gasped as she threw her hands over her eyes only to peek through them. She heard a giggle beside her and looked at her cousin. Su-won was starring at her with a smile on his face. A few years ago that smile would've made her blush, now it just seemed to annoy her. "What's so funny?" She asked him frowning slightly in confusion.

"You jump every time either he or Jae-ha are about to get hurt." He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "You know they'll dodge before attacking." As he said this Zeno dodged once more before pushing his foot off the ground jumping into the air and landing on his opponents weapon, trapping it under his foot. He then brought out a duel pair of short swords and in an X pattern set them against the mans neck. "Why'd you give them clothes with dragons on them?" He asked with his own frown upon his face as he watched the larger man fall on his butt trying to get away from the youth.

Yona thought for a second. "I don't know." She answered truthfully. "When I look at them, that's what I see. Zeno is like a big ball of yellow energy, like the sun. He makes me feel all warm and happy inside." She giggled at her cousins look of disbelief. "Jae-ha is like the green forest, warm and inviting; but at the same time he holds a wildness in him that just wants to be free." She thought for a moment and looked at her father who sat down a ways from her she continued. "When father use to read me the tale of the dragons he use to say that the yellow dragon was warm like a patch of sun and the green dragon was as wild as the animals that lived in the forests. Both Zeno and Jae-ha remind me of these two dragons. So I wanted to give them something that represent what I felt." She looked at Su-won and found him looking at her with shock and amazement. "What?" She inquired.

"That's deep." He stated. "You never talk about things like this Yona. You've never shown an interest in such things ever." He smiled. "I'm glad you found something to be passionate about." He frowned as his hands tightened on the arms of the chair he was seated in. "However, did you have to become passionate about something like dragons? They don't even exist."

Yona touched her chin in thought. "Is that what you believe Su-won or is that what you've been told?" She asked causing her cousins head to whip around towards her, his eyes wide. "I believe that there are things that happen in this world that nobody can explain. Whether the dragons exist or not is one of them. Whether the red dragon came down and took human form, nobody truly knows if it happened or not; however, I think that's what makes life so interesting. The mysteries that is." She watched as Zeno won his match. "Whether or not Zeno and Jae-ha are dragons in real life doesn't matter; it's the thought that they're like them that makes me happy." She looked back at Su-won who's eyes were still wide. "And isn't that all that matters?"

Su-won was speechless. _When did Yona become to wise?_ He wondered at his ten year old cousin. _I wish I had her wisdom._ He thought sadly. Perhaps with it I'd be able to make the right decision. His mind turning to the information he'd uncovered that led him to finding out how his father had truly died. _How am I to proceed in knowing Uncle killed Father?_ He lifted his head and sat up straight and smiled. "You're right. That is what matters right now." He looked forward and saw Hak approaching the stage with Ju-do as his opponent. Both children went silent as they waited to see what would happen next.

* * *

Ju-do sighed as he saw the Wind General's son approach the stage and smirked. _This should be over quickly._ He thought as he brought out his twin swords from their sheaths.

Son Hak looked across the stage at the Sky General and smirked. _He thinks he'll win._ He thought as he took the wrapping off his hsu quandao, unlike his training weapon, the real thing was heavier and sturdier. Hak had begun training with it a month ago and already had his techniques perfected, thanks to Zeno in being his training partner. The feather tassels on it had been added by Zeno as decoration, something Hak had yet to take off. The hundred pound weapon was heavy even for a seasoned warrior, but Hak had learned long ago that if he wanted something badly enough he had to work for it. This was his weapon and he had worked extremely hard to get it. The weight of the weapon was nothing compared to failing and bringing dishonor his clan and King. His eyes looked up at the balcony where the King sat, he spotted Yona who looked so beautiful with her red hair whisping around her face, the wind teasing it ever so slightly. He swallowed hard. _I'll beat Ju-do; then I'll defeat General Lee Guen-tae._ His eyes sparked with determination as he looked back at Ju-do, giving his own devious smile to the Sky General. There was no way he was going to loose to the elder man.

* * *

A stillness settled in the tournament arena. Son Hak on one side, General Han Ju-do on the other. Nobody breathed. Nobody spoke. Then like a bell had been rung the two raced at each other. Ju-do swung his swords at the youth, Hak blocked them expertly with a single swing of his blade. The blade of the Hsu sang as it rushed through the air towards it's masters enemy ready to slice through cloth and tear through flesh. Hak moved with such speed that it was thought to be impossible with such a heavy weapon. The boy of twelve years crossed the arena floor towards the Sky General quickly, his feet barely touching the floor as he jumped through the air and swung his blade downward. Ju-do had to force himself backwards from being beheaded. Bringing up his own blade in an X pattern he stopped the youths blade from impacting on his head. Hak landed a few feet from Ju-do and jumped backwards relieving the General of the weight of the blade, but relief didn't last long as the boy swung the blade horizontally, slashing at the generals stomach. The blade didn't catch flesh, but it caught cloth and material that belonged to the general armor causing the metal to fall from both his back and chest as the strings holding the armor onto his body were cut efficiently. The clang of the metal hitting the floor made Ju-do realize on what scale of strength his opponent really was.

 _I made a mistake._ He thought. _I believed him to be a weak boy like Su-won, but he is disproving that with every move he makes._ He dodged another attack and saw an opening and went in for a strike only to be hit in the chest by the butt end of the Quandao. His breath left him in an instant and had him back up quickly as the blade swung forward aiming for his head. _He's fast, like lightning and his weapon is loud like thunder._ He thought as he brought up his blade again this time though the hsu went through the blade breaking the metal causing it to become shards. The sword blades fell apart leaving Ju-do without a single weapon to defend himself with. Hak's blade came to a stop on Ju-do's neck causing the Sky General's eyes to widen as he realized that in less than five minutes, he'd lost the battle.

The arena burst into a loud thunderous roar as people cheered for the grandson of General Mon-deok. Hak panted as he lifted the weapon away from his best friend's guardians neck and smiled as he saw realization come into the older mans face and eyes. The man had lost and it was a shock to him that it was a boy he'd lost to.

Off to the side of the arena General Lee Guen-tae smirked as he stood in the shadows cupping his chin with one hand and resting the other against the arena wall. "That boy is a beast." he said to no one but himself. He looked off to the side and saw Mon-deok smile with pride in his one good eye. _What kind of training did you put that boy through?_ He wondered at the Wind General. Then smiled broadly as he felt excitement enter his veins. _I can't wait to fight that boy!_ He punch a fist into his palm while grinning like a mad man.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay, I finally got this chapter finished. There may not be any updates between July 24-August 1 due to me being on vacation. Going to visit some friends. So I'll try to get out a few more chapters before I leave for that duration. So with that said I hope everybody enjoyed that chapter. Here's a question for everybody. Should I have Zeno and Jae-spar off next or should it be Jae-ha and Hak that fight next? Tell me please? I really can't decide. ^_^

A side note to reviewer called "Guest" - I'm not certain as to the amount of chapters I'll be doing for this story. I may go all the way until the end of season one of Akatsuki no Yona or until all the Dragons have been found. I haven't really decided yet.


	10. Too Serious For Comfort

**Chapter 10** : _Too Serious For Comfort_

* * *

As the week progressed it became apparent that there were many great warriors in the country, some fought with only their hands and feet, some with swords, daggers or spears. One from the water tribe fought with a duel string bow that fired two arrows at once, the bow also had a blade attached to it for close counter attacks. He had been Jae-ha's opponent. The green haired man had gone pale when he'd seen the bow only to growl become downright vicious in his battle, using both his daggers, legs and fists in taking out his enemy. The young water tribesman had no chance at defeating the seemingly angered man and had given up when he had a dagger to his throat. Afterwords Jae-ha had apologized to the youth saying bows and arrows brought bad memories to him and left it at that.

Zeno's last battle had been against a behemoth of a man who was three times his size and six times his weight. The man'a armor was red and black, representing the fire tribe. The blonde hadn't even thought of his first move when the male had jumped into the air onto him to flatten Zeno, fortunately Zeno had learned over the last two years that sometimes he needed to have quick feet; something he hadn't needed since Hiryuu's time. Dodging the first attack, Zeno pulled his hidden throwing stars out from a pocket and threw them at the man. He cut the straps holding up the armor and suddenly wished he hadn't. The man wasn't fat like he had thought, instead he was covered in large muscles. The youth swallowed hard and suddenly wish he hadn't entered this tournament. He really hoped his scales wouldn't be revealed. _As long as I don't get hurt._ He thought as the man revealed a large hammer weapon that he'd been carrying on his back, he then charged Zeno with a battle cry, while swinging the weapon above his head. Zeno began dodging the attacks by jumping backwards away from the man when suddenly the hammer caught him in the gut throwing him a ways away from the man. Zeno coughed as his lungs gasped for air. He staggered to his feet and could feel the energy he associated with his dragon form begin taking effect. _Need to end this now._ He thought and with that he rushed forward. As the man swung his heavy weapon Zeno jumped up landed on the flat end of the hammer and did a backward flip catching his foot on the male's chin which threw him back away from Zeno and loosing his grip on his weapon sending it to the edge of the stage. The man's head bounced on the stage as he landed on his back causing him to be momentarily stunned. Zeno ran forward grabbing his sword from his hip and thrusting it down towards the man's head stopping inches in between his eyes. Zeno was pronounced the winner of that round and wasn't seen until later that evening.

* * *

Hak was wandering around the back gardens near the wind tribe apartments when he saw Zeno laying on his back in the grass without a shirt on, he had bandages around his midsection. The blonde looked over towards the wind general's grandson and smiled. Hak snorted. "There you are." He said as he approached the strange young man. "Gramps is looking for you." He looked down at the relaxed young man who seemed to not really be hurt. As Hak inspected Zeno he noticed that he didn't have any cuts or bruises on his face or chest, though his stomach did have bandages on it. Maybe the damage was reduced to just that area. Looking at his arms he frowned. But shouldn't he at least have bruises on his arms?

"Son Hak needs not to worry." Zeno said with a cheerful smile on his face. "Zeno is fine and will be ready for his fight tomorrow."

"Huh?" Hak asked. "Don't you need more rest?"

Zeno sat up without a grimace and shook his head. "Zeno has always healed fast." He stated. "He'll be ready for tomorrow."

Hak chuckled. "Good." He held out a hand to help a Zeno stand. "You fight Jae-ha in the morning."

Zeno smiled broadly. "Zeno can't wait to fight green brother." Hak raised and eyebrow. "He just hopes he gets a challenge and Jae-ha won't go easy on him."

Hak snorted. "You like droopy eyes?" Zeno lost his smile and looked at Hak for a second after hearing the nickname the youth had called Ryokuryuu before gave a nod as his reply. "I don't."

Zeno's eyes softened. "One day you may need his help; likewise he may one day need yours." He looked on ahead as they began their way back to the main room of the wind's home here at the palace. "It's best to have an amicable relationship with those around you, even if you don't like them." He smiled. "Jae-ha is nice once you get passed his protective shielding that he keeps around himself." He looked at the youth. "He says and does those things that you seem to dislike because he knows it bothers you. Ignore them and perhaps he'll stop."

Hak sighed. "I'll give him a fair chance, but that's it."

Zeno grabbed the door to the room and smiled down at Hak. "That's all Zeno asks." He then opened the door and stepped inside with Hak quickly following.

* * *

Jae-ha wondered around Kuuto for a few hours, stopping by some stalls to look at the wares but decided otherwise not to buy something. He also entered a couple of the smaller tournaments. Knife throwing was by far the easiest for him. Hand to hand combat had been fun until he had defeated everybody in the ring. Now, however, he was bored. He was thinking of returning to the palace to just lounge around the rest of the day when he felt a tug on the sleeve of his over-jacket. He stopped walking and looked down to find the young lord Su-won standing there looking up at him. "Hmm?" He hummed. "What do you want young lord?"

Su-won's eyes darkened slightly at the man. "Could we talk?" He asked.

Jae-ha raised an eyebrow and looked at the young boy very closely. Something seem different about him. The usual happy-go-lucky attitude was replaced by a dark serious look. It made the green haired man really wonder about this kid. "Sure." He said as he followed the boy to a private area. They walked the streets in silence until they came to a place devoid of buildings that had green grass growing and a few trees standing in place. It took Jae-ha a moment to realize that it was a public garden. It didn't seem like something either Il or the previous emperor would've built.

Su-won leaned against one of the trees and waited for Jae-ha to sit. Once the green haired man was settled he opened his mouth to speak. "Yona believes you to be one of the legendary dragon warriors." He stated and waited a moment for a reaction from the man in front of him, not receiving one, he continued. "I myself don't believe in them, but apparently she does. I want to know if you're using her or not because of her beliefs."

Jae-ha was shocked. _So she did figure it out._ He smiled. _That's okay._ He felt his heart hammer against his chest. Leaning back on his hands he looked up at the sky. "Before meeting the Princess I was a wonderer. I went from place to place without reason. I got into a lot of fights just for the heck of it." He smiled. "I like beautiful things and being able to do whatever I want." He looked at the kid. "Now I know nothing about Yona dear's beliefs; but even if I did, I would never use them for my benefit. I would, however, protect her with my life."

Su-won sighed, Jae-ha watched the darkness lift from the boy as he placed one of those happy smiles on his face. "I'm so glad." He said. "You are one of three people who would do that." He looked away. "I'm sorry I thought otherwise."

Jae-ha chuckled. "You're protective of your cousin, that's not something to be ashamed of." Jae-ha laid back on the ground and placed his arms behind his head. "It's a good quality. Or so I'm told."

Su-won smiled.

Jae-ha looked at Su-won for a moment and suddenly wondered, _who hell is this kid?_ One moment he's like any other kid his age, the next he gave off an aura of authority and had such a serious look on his face. _No kid should look that serious._ He thought frowning slightly. _Just what is this boy up to?_

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for the chapter being short today. I'll try to get a longer one out. After the tournament is over I'll be skipping ahead again, this time to when Hak agreed to be her bodyguard.


	11. Raiju

**Chapter 11** : _Raiju_

* * *

Zeno dusted himself off as he stood on the stage waiting for the officiator to give the signal for his battle to begin. Jae-ha spun a kunai knife by a hole in the handle with a single finger. Both young men looked rather bored, their previous battles had been quite fun; but this one they had to be careful. Jae-ha looked at his fellow dragon through the corner of his eye as he tipped his head slightly, his hair over his right eyes being caught by the wind. The night before Zeno had talked to the green haired man about ending the fight quickly due to his scales appearing. Jae-ha remembered the slight panic the young man had, had in his voice at the prospect of his scales appearing during their fight.

 _"Zeno will still fight you with everything."_ The golden boy had said. _"But once Zeno gets hurt one too many times his scales will appear and we must end the fight before that happens."_

The roar of the crowd caught Jae-ha's attention for a moment. The screams of some very beautiful women caught both boys attention. Zeno scratched his cheek with his finger while a slight blush appeared as he heard these women shout his name. Jae-ha, on the other hand, was practically preening at the attention. That was when the officiator held his hands up for silence. The crowd obeyed. For a moment nobody spoke, screamed or made any noise. The officiator lowered his hands quickly and that was the signal to start the fight.

Zeno rushed at Jae-ha at the same moment the green haired man rush towards him with his kunai daggers in both hands as Zeno pulled his short sword from it's sheath. The blades sparked as they came into contact. Pushing himself away from his dragon brother, Zeno landed a few feet from Jae-ha as at the same moment Jae-ha threw the two daggers at Zeno. Dodging the flying daggers, Zeno pulled out two throwing stars at the green haired man as Jae-ha jumped into the air, the stars imbedded themselves into the wood on the stage. Jae-ha smirked as he threw two more daggers at Zeno, the golden haired boy dodged but this time Jae-ha had a trick up his sleeve. As the daggers suddenly were pulled back towards the green haired man by the metal strings attached to them and threw them again quickly. Zeno's eyes widened as he blocked the first dagger, but was unable to stop the second from hitting his left leg. The dagger was quickly pulled out of the wound by the string attached to it and before Zeno could stand he was suddenly hit in the face by Jae-ha's right leg which sent the young man sprawling across the stage.

Zeno sat up and wiped the blood coming from his nose and smirked. Jae-ha fought as dirty as Shuten. It was a nostalgic moment, but Zeno had no time to think on that moment as he quickly stood and ran at Jae-ha, his sword aimed for the green dragon, however Jae-ha blocked the attack with his metal wrist guard, pushed the sword up and away revealing Zeno's unprotected stomach and proceeded to punch the blonde haired man with all his strength. Zeno found his breath lost to him. That had hurt. He could feel his scales beginning to form on his stomach and knew he had to loose right now. So as he fell to the ground he loosened his grip on his sword and let it slide across the stage. Zeno made it look like he was trying to stand up when Jae-ha kicked him in his side throwing the young man across the stage on the opposite side of the stage away from his weapon. Zeno laid on his side and stopped his movements.

On the balcony that sat the wind tribe Hak's hands turned into fists and slammed them down onto the stone railing of balcony. He gritted his teeth against each other. _Come on, get up Zeno._ He thought as he waited for the blonde to stand. From the corner of his eye he saw Lord Mundeok lean forward against his hands that were against his face. As always the leader of the wind tribe seemed to trying to figure out the young blonde haired man. _I've seen him get hurt worse._ Hak thought. "GET UP ZENO!" He cried out.

Zeno smiled softly as he heard Hak's yells mingle with those of the crowd. Jae-ha looked down at the yellow Ouryuu and smiled before holding out a hand to him. The officiator called the match at that moment. Zeno took his dragon brother's hand and stood up. Jae-ha helping him off the stage and away from the crowd.

* * *

Hak ran down the stairs away from the balcony to find Zeno to make sure he was alright. He found him and the green haired man talking quietly in a closed off area. Rushing in he spotted his clothes that Yona had given him at the beginning of the tournament and saw the blood on the pant leg and the torn hole. He can't say that not his blood this time. Hak thought.

"Don't worry kid." Jae-ha said gaining Hak's attention away from Zeno. "I already bandaged his leg up. It wasn't as deep as it looked." Zeno smiled as he listened to Jae-ha's excuse to why he wasn't bleeding anymore. Something he'd explained to Ryokuryuu the night before.

Hak pointed at Jae-ha. "You better rest up because afterwards; you're mine!" He yelled out.

Jae-ha gave a smirk. "Oh?" He questioned. "Is that so?" He looked up as the doors opened to reveal General Mundeok. "Well, I expect a grand battle from you this afternoon then." He looked back to Zeno who was rubbing is injured stomach. "Rest up Zeno. Tonight I'm taking you out to have some fun. That was a great fight and we deserve something for that one."

Zeno smiled happily at the man. "Zeno will be ready by this evening for his green haired brother." Jae-ha chuckled as he walked out of the room and passed Mundeok.

The wind General walked up to Zeno. "Are you alright?" He asked the boy as he eyed his supposedly injured leg.

"Yes." Zeno said soberly. "Zeno got careless in that fight. Zeno will do better next time."

Mundeok touched the young man's shoulder. "You did well, even if you did loose." He looked at Hak. "You're going to defeat that man."

Hak gave a nod before grinning darkly. "He won't know what hit him when I'm done." Zeno eyed the two and smiled knowing that Jae-ha's next battle would be more difficult.

* * *

Early afternoon couldn't come fast enough for the wind tribe youth. Hak's blood was still boiling from the treatment Zeno had received from a man the blonde considered a friend. Hak on the other hand, had no such relationship with the green haired man and that was fine with the youth. His eyes gleamed as he awaited the appointed time for him to fight this man.

Jae-ha walked out onto the stage and looked at Hak who was squatting, his head looking down on the mat with his hsu quandao spear in an upright position. Hm. The kid looks to be readying himself. He smiled as adrenaline began to pump through his veins. He spun two kunai knives in his hands.

The officiator this time around was older than the one from the morning. His eyes seemed to squinting through the massive amount of silvery grey hair that covered his eyes. "Okay!" He yelled quieting the crowds. "This round will decide who fights against the great and powerful General Lee Geun-tae!" The crowd roared in excitement. The old man smiled. "Rules are the same as before. Defeat your enemy by nonlethal attacks. If you leave the stage, you lose." He looked between the two. "Alright." Raising his hand, he watched as Hak stood fully. As his hand lowered the two rushed at each other.

Jae-ha threw one of his kunai at Hak, while the youth spun his quandao; blocking the attack. Jae-ha jumped over Hak's head and threw his second kunai, this one was curved and had the metal string attached to it, and as it wrapped around Hak's left leg, Hak turned and thrust his quandao at the airborne man catching his overcoat and causing it to frey at it's end. Jae-ha pulled the string causing Hak to cry out as his leg was pulled and grimaced in pain but held his tongue.

Hak glared at the green haired man while Jae-ha pulled the string tighter causing the material of his pant leg to be cut, this allowed the metal to come into contact with Hak's skin. The young man could feel the metal begin cutting into his skin. Spinning his quandao he cut the metal string easily. He then threw the string and curved knife to the side of the stage away from Jae-ha.

Jae-ha smirked _. Ah, so he figured out that his blade could cut that. Nice._ He thought as he ran at the twelve year old, dodging the spins and thrusts of the quandao blade, brought up his armored arm blocking the quandao and pushing with his right leg came mere inches from Hak's face and punched him. Hak went flying across the stage, luckily he didn't loose his grip on his weapon as he slid across the wood stage. Hak hissed as he stood back up. His face stung, but as he pushed back the pain he felt his adrenaline pulse through him and ran at Jae-ha. Flipping his hsu quandao he thrust the metal end of the butt at the man hitting his target squarely in the forehead causing Jae-ha to stumble backwards. Spinning the weapon so that the butt end was on the ground he pushed himself off of the stage and into the air and kicked Jae-ha across the face with his foot causing the green haired man to land on his side, his nose bleeding as he sat up with a wicked smile on his face.

Jae-ha smiled as he sat up. Finally, somebody who could keep up with his fighting skills and for some reason that excited him immensely. He stood up and pulled his kunai knives out of a hidden pocket. Lifting his head his eyes gleamed with excitement causing Hak to take a step back.

 _Shit._ Hak thought. _What is this guy made of?_ He prepared himself for the green haired mans attack when he saw Jae-ha sway slightly. "Huh?" He voiced as he watched the man try to regain his composure and smiled mischievously. Running towards the man he thrust his weapon out at him and went slammed the blade's smooth end against his head, however Jae-ha jumped backwards so Hak missed; unfortunately he jumped too far and ended up against the edge of the stage, lost his balance and ended up landing on the ground off the stage on his ass.

The officiator coughed a laugh as the entire crowd burst out laughing at the stupid mistake. "Winner by default; Son Hak!" Those not laughing cheered for the young man.

In the stands General Lee Geun-tae's jaw dropped before he covered his eyes in shame at Jae-ha's mistake. "Idiot." He laughed. Turning his head turned towards General Mundeok. "That boy of yours is a beast!" He smiled. "I want him!"

Mundeok growled. "You can't have him!" He yelled at the earth general. "He belongs to the wind!" The two men narrowed their eyes at each other before arguing.

Back on the stage Hak could hear his grandfather's argument with the earth tribe general along with the yells from the earth general towards his grandfather. _Beast?_ He thought before smiling evilly. He really liked that nickname. Clearing his throat he yelled out. "General Geun-tae! You're next!" He announced causing the earth tribe General to smile at the youth.

"Prepare yourself boy!" He yelled back before jumping from the stands onto the ground near the stage.

Jae-ha walked away from the stage and smirked as he watched the general walk proudly onto it as the crowd roared with joy. _He's in for a surprise._ He thought as he looked at Hak. _That boy is stronger than he looks._ He chuckled as he walked away and blended into the crowd.

* * *

The festivals festivities came to an end later that day with Hak given the title Thunder Beast due to his ferocious battle prowess and his tenacity not to give up when cornered. He was also given the title strongest in the nation, something Geun-tae was proud to give to the young man. That evening Hak could be seen sitting on the porch deck of the wind tribe's apartments at the palace. Mundeok's laughter could be heard in one of the rooms further inside along with several other male voices. Hak was just about to leave when he heard the sliding door open to reveal both Zeno and Jae-ha. The two walked in with some food and drinks in hand. Behind them Princess Yona and Su-won came rushing in with smiles on their faces. Hak blushed as Yona took a seat next to him, while Su-won took the seat on his other side. Zeno placed the food down on the floor in front of them and sat down with Jae-ha sitting next to him.

"A toast!" Jae-ha said handing a cup to the twelve year old. "To your new title Hak."

Hak snorted. "I can't drink." He stated as he looked at the liquid in the cup.

"It's juice." Jae-ha explained as he handed Yona and Su-won each a cup. "Only Zeno and I get the sake." He said this by handing Zeno the cup filled with the wine.

"Zeno likes sake." He stated drinking the liquid in the cup.

"Tch." Hak said as he drank the juice before looking at the meal before him.

"It's meat sauce over rice." Yona explained. "Su-won and I helped the cook make it just for you."

"Is it even editable?" Hak questioned knowing Yona couldn't cook very well.

Yona's cheeks puffed out and turned red. "Yes!" She yelled. "You're so mean sometimes Hak." She turned her head away from him and pouted.

Hak blinked as he looked at the ruby haired girl that held his affections. Taking a bowl he filled it with the rice and sauce and took a bite. He had to admit, it was good.

"Well?" Su-won probed his friend, his eyes shining with excitement.

"It's good." He stated as he began stuffing his face with the stuff.

Yona giggled. "I'm glad you like it." She smiled as he stopped eating to look at her, his feathered beads hanging on his head clicked against each other as he watched Yona eat daintily. A flush appearing on his cheeks as he watched her. Yona turned her head towards him. "I've got you a present." She said and handed him a box.

Hak took the box and lifted it's lid. Inside were silk clothes. The pants were a dark blue, with a light blue shirt and dark blue overcoat with black on the edge of the front and the hem that went to the knees. On the back of the overcoat were claws coving out in three lightning bolts, inside the bolts was an eye on the left and right bolts with the middle bolt showing a the snarling face of the beast. "I heard Yun-ho, one of the ladies in waiting, talking about how your new title Thunder Beast is like a beast called the Raiju. So I thought I'd make the creature on the back look like that creature." She smiled warmly. "The seamstress seemed to understand what I wanted and got it done only an hour ago." She explained as she twiddled her fingers together. She was about to continue when he spoke.

"I love it." He said honestly. "I'll treasure it forever Princess." His heart warmed as he looked at the beaded stitching. Honestly he'd been a bit jealous when he'd seen the other two with their dragons on their backs. It had left him feeling like she held them higher in standards than she did him and it left a bad taste in his mouth, but now. He looked at her and felt the warmth in his chest spread. He was happy. He deduced as he picked up his meal and quickly began to finish it.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay, the tournament is over! Did everybody enjoy those two battles? I didn't do the fight between the earth General and Hak because I didn't want to and because it's been done before by other fan fiction authors. I also thought I'd leave that alone because I believe it may be done in the magna one day. Never know. Now we're gonna skip ahead two years again in the next chapter. I'm thinking of starting that chapter with either Yun an Ik-su or Kija. What do you guys think?


	12. The Challenge

**Chapter** **12** : _The Challenge_

* * *

Early birds sang as they shook the morning dew off of their wings. They fluttered their wings, stretched their muscles and hopped from branch to branch until they took flight. Their wings warming as the early morning rays hit them. A young boy of eleven years of age watched these early birds as they flew about to find their meals for the morning. In his arms were a bunch round red fruit, while in a basket laid two large fish he'd fought the river for. His tan pants were damp from almost falling into the river, his off white shirt too showed signs of being damp as well; however splayed across his face was a smile as the early morning light wind played with his strawberry blonde hair. His blue eyes following the bird's movements across the open meadow when he suddenly heard a crash behind him.

Sighing the boy turned away from the serene scene and made his way through the thick brush. It didn't take him long to find the one who had disturbed his quiet moment. Laid in a bush was a dirty blonde haired man, his violet eyes held moisture in them as he laid on the ground wincing in pain. The man looked up and saw the strawberry blonde boy and gave an apologetic look.

"Ik-su." The boy began. "You need to pay attention to what you're doing." The boy looked slightly annoyed. "You're suppose to be this great priest who hears the Kami and yet you're as troublesome as a two year old!"

"Sorry Yun." Ik-su said as he slowly stood up revealing his clothes to have rips and dirt all over them.

The boy could feel sweat dropping from his brow and knew he'd have to fix these clothes, again. Pointing at his companion he yelled. "Look at your clothes! Now I've gotta patch and wash them all over again! I just did that yesterday!"

Ik-su smiled as Yun went off bickering and yelling about everything that was wrong. It were times like this that he was really thankful in having the young boy around. He'd begun to look at the orphaned child as a little brother, though most days Yun took more care for Ik-su rather than taking care of himself. Ik-su took that moment to place his hand on Yun's head causing the boy to go silent. "Thank-you Yun for helping me in taking care of myself. I'll try to do better."

"Tch." The boy snorted. "I'll believe that when I see it." The two traveled in silence for a while. When they approached their home Yun spoke once more. "I'd like to go to one of the nearby villages tomorrow. I've been hearing rumors of sickness beginning to spread. So I'd like to see if I can sell some of my herbs." Two years of staying with the priest Yun learned early on that Ik-su had a kind heart and often volunteered to go to the nearby villages to make money; half of which he used to buy supplies, the rest was given to Ik-su to use as he wished.

Ik-su gave a nod. "Agreed." He stated as he caught himself from tripping on his own feet.

Yun turned in time to witness Ik-su almost falling over once again. A knot appearing on his forehead. "You idiot of a priest! Tripping over your own feet!"

Ik-su sweatdropped as he listened to the lad go off once again. He just smiled and nodded when it was needed as he listened to Yun's venomous words that had very little sting in them.

* * *

Yona ran passed the palace guards through the walkways the connected the buildings around the palace. Her destination was to get as far away as she could from the second son of the fire general, Lord Tae-jun was so persistent in staying next to her. He was very annoying and no matter how many times she said no, he seemed to never listen to her.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she tried to find somewhere to hide from the fire lordling. Suddenly she came to a stop and found Hak standing by himself in the garden on the west side of the palace. Rushing towards him, she cried out his name. "Hak!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the palace a green haired man sat on the railing of one of the walkways, his back leaning against a red pillar. His eyes were closed as he looked like he was napping. The mid morning breeze caused his green hair to be lifted and played with by the wild air around him. His hair was longer than it had been two years ago, now being mid back length instead of it's once shoulder length. He kept it tied back with an orange silk tie that matched his green colored clothing. The rampant green dragon still on his back. The hem around the sleeves of his overjacket were the same colored orange as his tie. He had one leg propped up on the railing while the other was down, his foot laid flat on the red wood walkway. Laying loosely in his left arm was his trident that he could expertly use now after two years of training with it. His right arm laid across his lap as he slept. In the room nearby were the generals yelling about one thing or another. It wasn't until the doors to the room slammed open that young man opened one of his eyes and lazily watched as the fire General came out of the room looking quite steamed.

Jae-ha looked across from him into the nearby tree and saw his fellow dragon brother looking quite amused at whatever had been said inside. Next came the generals of both the wind and earth tribes. Since the tournament two years ago, the wind and earth tribes had begun to get along better than before, to the point they now sent the young men in training to each other's capitals to learn new techniques. It was through this program that Jae-ha learned how to fight better using his spear, though he still trained with his daggers; constantly finding new and better techniques in fighting.

Jae-ha watched as Zeno jumped out of the tree and dusted himself off, standing he too got ready as the two generals approached their location. "Jea-ha." Geun-tae began. "I finished talking about you being The Princess bodyguard to the King." His eyes looked towards Zeno who was being talked to by Mundeok. "It seems that King Il wishes Hak to become her third bodyguard. Unless you have a problem with the kid."

Jae-ha still remembered those battles with the young Son Hak and chuckled. "I have no problem with the boy. He's got talent." He gave a nod. "To protect the Princess, I think having as many bodyguards as she has we should be able to keep her safe."

Guen-tae chuckled. "I thought you would approve." He looked off towards the wind general. "However it seems the boy is reluctant. See about fixing that, would you?"

Jae-ha smirked. "No problem." He stated as he began to walk away towards where he knew the boy would be this time of day. _Probably lazing_ _about the wind apartments._ He thought as he heard Zeno's feet race to catch up with him.

* * *

The early afternoon light danced around the hidden village in the mountains. The mist created by the nearby waterfalls and hot springs kept the village well hidden as the mist usually spread into the nearby forest and kept un welcomed visitors from venturing near the hidden village due to them not wanting to get lost in such mist. Sitting under the tree that was at the center of the village was a young teenage man. He had just celebrated his sixteenth year of life and like his ancestors before him, he had begun to wonder whether or not if he'd be the one to serve his master. He could still remember seeing the bright red star in the sky all those years ago. He still believed that, that star had meant something, something important.

His silvery white hair was lifted by the wind, the silky strands of hair danced as the air played with it. Grabbing the hair he pushed it back behind his ear before pulling the hand back and looking at the white scales and talons on said hand. What was his purpose if it wasn't to serve his master? Was he meant to do something else? He protected his village, yes; but perhaps there was another purpose for his existence. Perhaps... He fisted his dragon hand and closed his eyes as he leaned his head forwards towards his chest before taking a deep breath and releasing it.

"Lord Hakuryuu." a voice caught the young man's attention. Lifting his head up he was met with an old wrinkly face.

"Granny." He whispered her name in respect. The older woman smiled at the young man. Silently she wondered how many times she'd seen this same look on the previous dragon lords face.

"I believe it's time for you to train for the day." She smiled as she watched excitement enter the young man's eyes.

"Yes!" He exclaimed forgetting for a second that he'd been getting depressed. "Right." He stood up looking a bit more dignified in his white kimono dress clothes. "Thank-you for reminding me Granny." He bowed before turning and heading off towards his teacher's home.

The old woman looked off into the distance and sighed sadly. Looking up into the blue sky above she prayed that this Hakuryuu would indeed find his master for his heart was too kind for it to be turned into the hateful ones that she'd seen the others before him have after finding out they would not be the one to serve. Closing her eyes she said a small prayer before silently waving her servants on as they carried her back to her home.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Being that I couldn't decide which to have in this chapter I decided to have both Kija and Yun in it. Next chapter will be more on Hak becoming Yona's bodyguard and how the two dragons will get the boy to accept the king's offer. ^_^


	13. Master and Servant

**Chapter** **13** : _Master and Servant_

* * *

Hak laid on his back in the wind's apartments, Lord Mundeok had just left him alone once again after only just getting back from a meeting when something hit him in the head. Looking down over the open porch he saw Yona jump up and place comquats and other such fruit on the floor in front of him. "You're right." She said without much cheer. "I have to take care of my own problems." She jumped back down onto the ground. Before running off she raise a hand and pointed her fingers at it. "That's a bribe." She stated and then left the young man there to look at the fruit he held in his hands.

Hak sighed before slapping a hand over his eyes. _This is why I hate the palace. The Princess always muddles my brain with the things she does._

"Looks like you've got yourself a feast." came a voice Hak could never forget.

Looking up at his rival Hak had to admit that the green haired man looked slightly more confident than he usually was. Smirking with a half cocked smile on his lips Hak spoke. "The Princess is trying to bribe me to forgive her for something she said earlier."

Jae-ha bent down and grabbed a comquat and bit into the soft juicy meat of the fruit. He hummed a slight moan. "It's good." He looked at the young man. "I hear Lord Kang tae-jun is gonna try to get our dear Yona dear to accept his advances in courting her." He eyed Hak's reaction and saw the boy tighten his fist. "Poor Yona doesn't stand a chance at defending herself against that brute."

"Brute?" Hak inquired with a snort. "I'd hardly call him a brute." He smirked. "More like an easily startled cat."

"Hm." Jae-ha hummed as he thought for a moment. "Perhaps...but cats still can scratch you when they're pissed off over something trivial." He threw the core of the comquat away. "Thanks for the food." He said as he turned to leave.

"Shouldn't you go protect her from him?" Hak asked causing Jae-ha to pause in his steps.

"Wish I could." He stated as he looked up into the sky with his hand behind his back. "Seems I've been ordered to stand by, but not to interfere with anything. Same goes for Zeno." He shrugged. "Too bad she doesn't have somebody to protect her that's currently not a bodyguard." with that he jumped away.

Hak's eyes widened as he ran out to ask what he meant but found the green haired man already gone. "Damn it." He cursed as he went back inside. He hated that Jae-ha could vanish so quickly, same went for Zeno. The blonde was quite fast on his feet when he wanted to be. Hak rubbed his head. _This is why I hate coming to the palace. Too much damn drama._

* * *

Late afternoon brought a nice breeze across the palace. Hak sat with his head against the palace foundation. His eyes closed as he was trying once again to snooze lightly but also think about the King's offer when he heard a feminine voice yell out with annoyance very evident in said voice. "No!" Hak's eyes turned to find Yona trying to be dignified towards the fire tribe brat Kang tae-jun. "I will not go to the Imperial villa with you!"

"Don't be so cold!" The boy said loudly. "Won't you show me the way?" He said this with some flirtatiousness in his voice as he grabbed Yona's hand.

"Let go!" Yona's voice sounded slightly panicked.

 _They're so annoying._ Hak thought slightly annoyed. _I wish Su-won was around._ He smiled slightly.

"Somebody should stop him." Muttered a close by guard.

"But that's the fire general's second-son." Muttered another to the first. "One wrong move and..."

"Go get the King." Muttered a third voice causing one to run off.

 _Nobles are such bothersome creatures._ Hak thought lazily. _Don't get involved. Leave them be._ He thought to himself as he closed his eyes trying to ignore the two. _Otherwise the rest of my life, I'll..._

"Let go!" Yona cried out as Lord Kang tae-jun tightened his hold on her wrist. "Let me go!"

"You are really adorable." He said pulling her closer to his person. "When you struggle with a kittens strength, it makes me want to touch you more." Hak began to stand up with slight irritation on his face, he crossed the yard in seconds.

"That's enough..." Yona stated with a firm voice pushing herself away from the man.

"That's enough, Lord Kang tae-jun." Hak said as he grabbed the fire brat's wrist and pulled him away from Princess Yona in one fell swoop.

"Ouch!" The fire Lordling cried out in surprise as he was pulled away from his prize.

"Hak." Yona said his name in surprise. Hak crossed the area between them and put his arm around Yona and pulled her to himself.

"How rude!" Kang tae-jun yelled out as his eyes widened at the proximity between Yona and Hak. Anger boiled over. "How dare you casually touch Princess Yona!"

Hak smirked as Yona blushed lightly. "And who gave you permission to touch _my_ Princess?" He asked his eyes daring the young man to answer.

 _My?_ Kang tae-jun questioned mentally as shock took over his face.

 _Whose?_ Yona questioned as both confusion and shock covered her own face.

"You should watch your mouth you, brat!" Kang tae-jun growled as he took a step forward.

Hak smiled slyly. "I'm not lying." He stated as he saw the anger pouring out of the fire brat. "When the Princess and I were children, we pledge to spend our futures together." He looked down at Yona. "Right Princess?"

"Huh?" She questioned him still unsure what was happening.

Hak could've hit his face with his hand instead he pulled her even closer to his body. "Princess, there's no reason to be shy." He purred.

Finally catching on to what Hak was doing she laughed nervously. "Ha ha... Not in front of other people!"

By now Kang tae-jun was quite irritated. "Princess, do you love him?"

Hak looked down at her, his eyes full of amusement. _Finally she caught on._ He thought.

"Y-Yeah." She stuttered. "I love him." This caused Hak to blush as his heart hammered in his chest.

"I-I refuse to accept this!" The young lord cried out. "You may have pledged your futures towards one another, but I am the second son of the fire general!" He pointed at Hak. "And who are you?"

With pride his chest puffed out a bit Hak spoke. "I am the Wind Tribes next general, Son Hak." His eyes narrowed towards the man. "The King personally appointed me as Princess Yona's bodyguard." He looked pointedly at the man. "Any objections?"

His anger boiled over. Kang tae-jun went for his weapon. "I'll show you my true strength-" when a hand stopped the blade from being unsheathed.

Hak's eyes widened as he saw who it was that bravely stopped the blade. King Il.

* * *

Jae-ha watched from a nearby rooftop as thing began to escalate. Looking to his left he saw Zeno lean over on his knees, the roof tiles under the boys feet making a crunching sound. "Did you set this up brother Jae-ha?"

The green dragon smiled. "It was easy to get the ball rolling with Hak." He smiled. "That boy cares deeply for our Yona; just how deeply I'm not quite certain." He leaned back onto his palms as the setting sun's rays danced on his and Zeno's heads.

Zeno turned his eyes back towards the King and watched as the fire child left leaving the King to deal with the aftermath. Both watched as Hak took a knee and pledged his worth towards both the King and his daughter. Il seemed quite happy and he touched the young man's shoulder and walked away with Yona next to him. "He's gonna need that hand fixed up." Jae-ha motioned towards the kings hand that he'd used to stop the blade. Zeno gave a nod in agreement as the two jumped away from the roof and took off.

* * *

Yona opened her eyes after falling asleep and found herself in a field with a blue haired man sitting next to her. Looking up at him she frowned. "Who are you?" She watched his head turn towards her, his hair swishing in his high tail bun. Golden eyes looked down at her, but as his lips spread into a smile, she knew he wasn't here to hurt her.

"My name is Abi." He said as his golden eyes seemed to peer straight into her very soul.

"You have such pretty eyes." She commented. "Did the red haired man send you to me?"

His brows furrowed. "Red haired-" he paused as something seemed to click and he began to laugh lightly. "Ah, no; he did not." He smiled. "I came because I felt a disturbance within your soul. As my master, I'm obligated to help you."

"Master?" Yona questioned as she cocked her head at him. "I'm nobody's master. I'm just Yona. Daughter of King Il." The man smiled down at her. "I'm just a Princess, not a master."

"As Princess of Kouka you are both the master and servant." He looked off at the approaching storm clouds. "As the master you must demand respect from those that serve you; this includes the four generals. As the servant you must listen to the cries of the people around you in order to fix what is broken." She watched as a tiny blue bird landed on his shoulder and begin singing a song. "A darkness is coming Princess Yona and soon you'll have to fight for what is yours, including your kingdom." His eyes narrowed. "Beware of those around you, for there is a single traitor among you who will take something very dear to you. This will be the catalyst to the coming war and darkness." He looked at her and saw unshed tears in her eyes. Wiping them away he pulled the twelve year old girl into his arms. "Do not be afraid though. You have friends amongst you that will protect you and teach you to be strong. You will go on a journey and meet many people. These people will in turn help you to defeat the coming darkness." He pulled away from her, the markings on his cheeks seeming to be like tears against his pale face. "Tell Ouryuu Zeno to keep close to you on you sixteenth year of life. Something bad will occur that day. So be aware of everything around you." Yona nodded as the dream vanished from her subconsciousness leaving her in a deep darkness with a large blue dragon wrapped around her. Yona's eyes closed as she drugged deeply into sleep.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay, Hak is her bodyguard now! I'm not done yet! I'm still gonna play around while Hak's just joined the other two. It was hard to decide on who would appear first before Yona in her dream. In the end Abi won because I have a soft spot for the first Seiryuu.


	14. Heart to Heart

**Chapter 14** : _Heart to Heart_

* * *

With morning came a quiet calm, like the one before a storm. There was no wind to speak of. The sky was as blue as the eyes could see with no white puffy clouds. It was calm. This is how Yona found the world around her to be when she woke up. The heat of the summer was just starting and with no wind in the air to keep her cool, she opted for a sleeveless two layered light kimono dress. The first layer was white, with the second layer a light blue with green leaves and yellow flowers on the back and front of the dress. Her ruby red hair was tied up onto the top of her head with no decorative pins in it. She was currently looking for Zeno because she had that message to give to him from the man named Abi. She had decided after awakening that she'd tell him about the dreams she'd been having since she first found him and Jae-ha.

Coming around the corner of the palace building she found Jae-ha talking to Kang tae-jun, the second-son of fire tribe general looked furious as the the green hair man explained to him that he would not betray Yona's trust. "If you wish to court Princess Yona then you'll have to go by other means because I will not help you with this." He narrowed his gaze towards the young man. "Besides this, isn't she a little...young for you?"

"That is none of your concern!" He yelled back his anger beginning to make it's ugly face known.

Jae-ha grabbed the young man by the front of his clothes and lifted him off the ground bringing his face close to Jae-ha's. "It is of my concern." He stated narrowing his eyes at the young man. "For you see I cannot allow man of unscrupulous nature to be near my dear mistress." He dropped Kang tae-jun on his ass. "If I were you, I wouldn't return here for a very long time."

Yona's eyes were wide as she witness this scene. _Jae-ha is scary; but so brave! Like Hak!_ Her cheeks flushed at her thoughts and then giggled lightly as she turned back the way she'd come.

It wasn't until late afternoon that she found Zeno laid out under a cherry blossom tree. He was napping lightly, so that when she sat down next to him, he woke up instantly. "Did I wake you?" She asked him her cheeks flushed from the heat.

After yawning Zeno shook his head. "No." He lied causing her to smile warmly at him. "Does the Miss need Zeno for something."

"I need to talk to you," She stated, "but I don't know how to begin." She frowned causing Zeno to realize that what she might have to say could be serious.

"It's always best to start from the beginning." He said with his own equally warm smile put into place.

Yona took a deep breath. "Okay, but you've got to let me explain everything before you go asking questions. Okay?" She asked sincerely. Zeno gave a nod. "Okay. Ever since I met you and Jae-ha I've been having dreams of a red haired, violet eyed man. He's never told me his name. So I just call him the red haired man. He's really nice and he tells me thing and shows me how I can become stronger and smarter too." She paused before looking down at her hands. "I've been training with a bow because he says I'll need to use one in the future. I've gotten really good too! I never miss the targets." She smiled. "He also says I'll need to learn the sword, but I haven't been able to ask anybody to teach me because I know they'll tell father and he'll tell me no." She looked sad about this prospect and Zeno could understand the reason too. "Then last night my dreams changed. Instead of the red haired man appearing in them, a second man with long blue hair and golden eyes showed up."

Zeno's eyes widened as his heart sped up. _Could it be?_ He wondered.

"He told me his name was Abi and that I was to give Ouryuu Zeno a message from him." She stated.

Zeno felt moisture at the sides of his eyes fall down his cheeks. His brother Abi who he thought he'd never hear from again had a message for him. "W-What was it?" He stuttered nervously.

"He said to tell Ouryuu Zeno to keep close to me on my sixteenth year of life. Something bad will occur that day. So be aware of everything around you." She said. "What kind of bad thing is he talking about I wonder."

Yona looked up when she felt Zeno's hand take her own. "Zeno swears to protect you no matter what Miss." His eyes held a seriousness in them that told her that he was to be believed. "Did he say anything else?"

Yona's violet eyes closed as she thought for a moment trying to remember what else he had said. "Something about me being both a master and a servant. That as the master I need to demand respect and loyalty from those around me; including from the generals. As the servant I need to help those around me by healing Kouka and it's people. That I need to beware of my surroundings. Of who I call friend and of who is my enemy. He says that there is an enemy amongst us and that a darkness is coming upon the land. That I'll have to fight for what is mine, including for my kingdom."

Zeno was quiet for a moment, his eyes closed as he went into a deep thought. _For both Hiryuu's and Abi's spirits to speak to her in dreams meant that what the future held for her could be something quite difficult. She'll need all the dragons help._ He thought as he reached out at the two lights in his head and found both the blue and white dragons responding, the white more so than the blue. _She'll need training too. King Il will definitely oppose that, but she's already begun some training. I can give her training when I'm not in the Wind Tribe and Jae-ha's already decided to stay permanently. He nodded at his thoughts. Jae-ha can train her while I'm gone. This will have to be done in secret. Nobody can know she can defend herself. To the world around her she'd be a weak girl. But to us that serve her._ His eyes opened as he looked at the young girl before him. _She'd be the strongest person alive._ Zeno smiled as his thoughts came together. "Zeno has and idea, but first he has to talk to brother Jae-ha; afterwards we'll tell you Zeno's plan."

Yona frowned. "What kind of plan is this?" She asked, uncertain as to why they needed a plan. A plan for what? The future?

"A plan that'll make you strong." Zeno stated as he stood up. "Abi would never have said those words unless he knew something was coming."

 _Abi._ Yona thought. "Wait!" She cried out as she grabbed Zeno's wrist causing the boy to look down at her. "Who is he? Why did it seem that he thought I was important to him?"

Zeno's eyes widened. _So she hasn't figured that out yet._

"How do you and he know each other?" She asked he voice never wavering as she was determined to figure this out.

"Zeno knew Abi a long time ago." He looked down. "Abi was like Zeno's brother. We fought together against bad people along with our other two brothers Guen and Shuten." Tears formed in his eyes as memories he'd long buried started surfacing. "They died when Zeno didn't. When Zeno couldn't." He wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. The amulet he wore on his headband jingled with the movement.

Yona stood up and wrapped her arms arms around his waist from behind. "I'm sorry Zeno. You were alone for a long time before you found Jae-ha and I; weren't you?" She felt him shake but not answer. He sniffed a bit more. "You're not alone anymore." Zeno felt his eyes widen at this revelation. "You've got Jae-ha, Hak, Mundeok, the whole Wind Tribe and-and me!" She squeezed her arms around him tightly. "I'm sure you miss your brothers a lot and if they show up in my dreams again, I'll tell you what they said." She pulled herself away from him and watched Zeno turn towards her, his eyes red from his tears. "But I want you to know that you're never ever alone. No matter what. I'm here."

"Miss..." Zeno whispered thinking he was gonna cry all over again. "Thank-you. You don't know what those words mean to me."

Yona smiled and just before Zeno went to leave she spoke. "I do have a question." He paused and looked at her. "Who is the red haired man in my dreams?"

Zeno smiled as he turned away from her. "That's one thing you'll have to figure out by yourself Miss." Taking a deep breath Zeno left his Princess alone as he went to find his other dragon brother.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Zeno and Yona needed to have this conversation. Poor Zeno though. Yona's future is gonna be a toughie that's for certain.


	15. Decisions Are Made

**Chapter** **15** : _Decisions Are Made_

* * *

Jae-ha was snickering as Hak charged him with his hsu quandao. Doing a mid-air backflip he landed onto a pole and threw his daggers at the young man. Hak dodged two and used his weapon to block a third, however a fourth curved dagger wrapped around his leg with a wire attached. Jae-ha gave a sharp tug and suddenly Hak found himself upon his back with his one leg high in the air. Growling the raven haired boy pulled his leg back with all his might this caused Jae-ha to be pulled off the top of the pole and back onto the ground. With the wire slack Hak was able to escape the trap and kicked the weapon away once he had it off his person.

"Still using that trick?" He questioned Jae-ha who chuckled.

"You fall for it every time." He countered causing Hak to snort as he once again charged.

Jae-ha stepped backwards as he was jabbed at by the pointed weapon. Jumping away he landed next to his own secondary weapon, his trident. Picking it up with his foot and catching it with his hand, he brought it up just in time to block Hak's newest attack. Pushing the young man back, he jabbed the trio of blades at his opponents face, having it blocked by Hak's quandao immediately. The two were left in a deadlock as neither gave in to the others strength.

"Hey, can Zeno join?" came the blonde's voice causing both young men to glare at him. Zeno took a step back and felt himself sweatdrop. Laughing nervously he spoke. "Zeno will take the winner then."

Giving the green haired man a hard push, Hak spun his blade fully around his body, blocking Jae-ha's attacks with a constant spin until he saw a hole in Jae-ha defense and attacked fully by slashing across the man's side.

"Ow, ow, ow." Jae-ha winced as the blade had scratched his side. "Damn it kid!" Hak smirked as he kept his weapon pointed at Jae-ha waiting for him to either attack or-.

"You win." Jae-ha said giving up by holding his hands up in surrender. He then lifted his arm and looked at the damage. Zeno looked to see if Jae-ha was hurt but only found a light scratch where the blade had hit him. "This shirt's a goner." Jae-ha sighed sadly.

"Hm." Zeno hummed. "At least it's a training shirt and not a good one that the Miss made for you."

Jae-ha nodded in agreement. Turning he held out his hand to Hak. "You're really getting good." He said complimenting the young man as they shook hands. "Perhaps we could train again next time I'm here."

"You're leaving?" Hak asked sounding a bit disappointed.

"I thought you were here permanently." Zeno asked.

"Well..." Jae-ha rubbed the back of his head. "I've been helping out this town in the Earth Tribe." He thought for a moment before looking at Zeno. "They have a problem with their young women and children going missing."

"Missing?" Hak inquired.

Jae-ha nodded his hair once more falling over his eyes. "Yes." He closed his eyes before opening them very slowly. "Slavers are abducting people and selling them to our neighboring countries...mostly Kai."

Hak's eyes were wide. Zeno frowned at this startling news. "Need any help?" Hak offered.

Jae-ha smirked at the kid's enthusiasm. "Nah. I've got this." He looked up into the sky. "I'll be staying just a while longer, but once I leave I'll be leaving Yona dear in your capable hands."

Hak gave Jae-ha a serious look as his eyes darkened slightly. "You can count on me. Princess Yona will be safe."

Jae-ha smirked. "Never doubted it." He stated before turning towards Zeno who was giving him one of those far away looks he gave every so often. "Don't worry, I'll visit." He gave Zeno a light push on his shoulder which knocked the blonde back to the present before he walked away from the training arena.

Hak eyed Zeno for a moment. "You still want spar Zeno?" He questioned the blonde who turned his attention back to Hak.

"Yes." He gave Hak his best smile. "Zeno has some questions to ask the Mister though."

Hak paused in his footsteps and turned to look back at Zeno. "What kind of questions?" He inquired.

"Do you remember seeing the Miss practice with her bow and arrows a few years back?" Zeno asked this as he took up a defensive stance as he pulled his one sword out of it's sheath.

Hak prepared himself as he watched a Zeno switch hands with his sword, going from the right to the left before switching back. "Yeah. I remember." He remembered that morning, having followed Zeno to this very arena and then finding the Princess firing arrow after arrow at a target. "Why?" He questioned as Zeno charged him, he quickly blocked it with his blade.

"She's asked Zeno to teach her the sword." Zeno stated and watched Hak's eyes widen. Zeno kicked the blade away easily as it fell out of Hak's hands.

"W-What?" He asked standing there shocked.

"Pick it up." Zeno said pointing at his weapon. "We're not done." Hak nodded numbly and bent down and picked up the weapon. Zeno took up his stance once more as Hak took his. This time Hak charged.

"You can't!" Hak yelled as their blades clashed. "King Il has-"

"Forbidden war and the things that go with it." Zeno stated as he blocked another one of Hak's attacks. "If I don't, she'll try learning on her own and she may get things right; but more than likely she'll get herself hurt."

Hak paused in his attack. He sighed. He knew Zeno was right. "Okay." He resigned as he pulled his weapon into an upright position. He went to leave when he paused in his steps towards the exit. "But I'm helping."

Zeno smiled as he looked over his shoulder towards the retreating youth. "Zeno was hoping you would." He whispered to himself before looking skywards. He had hoped it'd be Jae-ha, but having Hak's help wouldn't hurt. Now to find Jae-ha. He thought as he resheathed his weapon and left the arena.

* * *

Golden eyes peered through miles of forest, behind him were three men from his village who wanted to hunt these woods, but had needed to take him in case there was trouble. "Deer." He muttered softly as he pointed towards the direction they were in. There were three bucks, one young, two mature. The three men left the young teenager behind as they went off to find their meals for the village.

Seiryuu was what these people called him, yet he knew this wasn't a real name; just a title because his predecessor had even once asked him what he'd like to be called. He hadn't known how to respond to that and even now he had no idea what name he'd like to be called. He wasn't good at naming things. Suddenly he heard a noise and took off towards the group. He found that they'd taken down two of the three bucks, the mature ones; the young having escaped.

"We got this." One of the men stated with anger in his voice.

Stepping back Seiryuu watched them drag the animals away. It was then he heard a squeaking noise coming from a fallen rotting log. Peering inside from the hole at the end he saw a tiny animal stuck inside it. Punching his fist through the rotting wood he opened it up to find a tiny baby squirrel. Picking it up with one hand he looked it over to see if it was hurt. Finding no wounds, he looked around but found no mother. _It's alone._ He thought. _Like me._ It squeaked again causing him to look at it. _Ao, what do I do?_ Looking at the tiny innocent animal in his hand he quickly covered it with his second hand. Looking around at the leaves and twigs in the log, he found nothing to indicate that it had been living there for very long. Deciding he couldn't leave the creature, he stuffed it inside the white fur that he wore on his head. The little creature made a small noise before quieting down. Standing back up, Seiryuu made his was back to his village just as night was beginning to fall over the land.

* * *

Zeno finished telling Jae-ha his plans to train the Miss with the sword because of a premonition the young girl had, had. The green haired man was now laying on his side with a cup of sake sitting on the floor. He still hadn't said anything and that was making Zeno feel nervous. The last time somebody had made him feel this was Kaya. He hummed as he tried to think of something else to say when he companion finally spoke. "Before I met you or her I always though of my gift as a curse." He eyed the drink in front of him. "I was told by my predecessor that the dragon's blood would make me feel loyal to the master and that his will would override my own and I'd be his slave until his or my own death." He picked up the drink and downed it in one gulp. He winced at the burn as it went down his throat. "I dreamed that this dragon master was a conceited, power hungry man who would misuse the power of the dragon and force me to do things I didn't want to do." He sighed. "Then I met her. This child." He looked at his hands as he recalled that night. "She's nothing like I thought the master would be like. She's weak and needs us to protect her because of that weakness." He looked off at the closed door. "She treats us like anybody else around her. She wants us to be happy. Genuinely happy." He shook his head. "I, myself, I want her to be safe. If teaching her to use a weapon will help; then do so."

Zeno smiled at the green haired man. "Zeno remembers the day he first met Ryokuryuu too." He stated not actually talking about the same moment in time as Jae-ha was. "He's glad Ryokuryuu is happier now than he was then." Jae-ha smiled at the young man and gave a nod in agreement. The rest of the night the two drank and just sat in comfortable silence.

Meanwhile across the palace ground in Princess Yona's room the young Princess was currently tied up in a nightmare, one that wasn't truly a nightmare but a past memory of a time long ago.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Uh-oh, a nightmare is coming up. Yes it's gonna be a tad violent. It's going to be the battle that forced Hiryuu's brother's to come down and try to bring him back with them.


	16. The Legend Begins

**Chapter 16** : _The Legend Begins_

* * *

The night's air was cool around Hiryuu castle, something that seemed rare as the days seemed to go on forever with it's heat. Nonetheless this night would be a cool one. The insects were chirping and squeaking as they too enjoyed the coolness of this night. Inside the palace itself were servants tidying up their posts and setting things out for the morning. Counselors finished looking at their scrolls or conniving with each other on various things. The King's office doors were opened to the nights air, however inside King Il was rereading demands from other kingdoms. His shoulders slumped as he worried what he must do would have serious reprucusions. Deeper still inside the palace laid the red haired Princess Yona. Her usually bright hair was soaked with sweat. Her brows knitted together as her dreams pushed her mind further and further away from the present. Her heart beat rapidly as her breathing increased. The dream she'd been brought into was not a nice one nor a gentle one. She let out a whimper as at last she was drug into the trenches of her mind to a memory that was not her own.

* * *

Sweat ran down her neck as Yona found herself in a fiery inferno. The rafters, floor planks and roof were on fire. Every which way she looked she saw the flames eating up the wood. A crack and suddenly she was plunging deeply into the darkness below. She let out a scream that went unheard as she held out her hand upwards as she continued to fall into the darkness below. Tears ran down her cheeks and then a flash of light she no longer was there but laying on a cold stone floor. Opening her eyes she saw a mirror standing against the wall across from her. The lanterns in the room allowed her to see the image before her and slowly she touched the image and found herself looking not at herself but at the red haired man, only a much younger version of him. Pulling her sweaty shirt away she found that she wasn't herself any longer. She wasn't a girl even, but a man. She was in a man's body. _How?_ was her only thought as she heard the door open and reveal as young servant with a lit candle in his hand.

"Your majesty?" He bowed to her. "Are you alright? I came when I heard you cry out."

Before she could come up with an excuse to why she was on the floor words were already pouring out of her lips. "I am fine my friend." The words were soft and gentle causing the servant to smile softly as his eyes became gentle towards her. "I am still not use to these dreams that humans have."

"Did you not dream as a dragon lord your majesty?" The servant inquired.

Laughter bubbled up from her throat. "I did not." The manly voice of hers replied. Standing she found she did not have control over her body. "Bring me a scroll. I will begin writing out my orders to captain Yun Han for tomorrow's battle." He watched the servant bow low and walked over to a low floor desk and sat down in front of it.

Yona found images appearing before her of battle plans that could be perfected that would allow victory while others were quickly tossed away before the casualty rate would be too high. Suddenly the images stopped and once again the servant was in the room with newly lit lanterns that weren't dulling as the others in the room were.

"Thank-you my dear friend." The voice said as the empty scroll was placed next to his person.

"Anything for you, your majesty." The servant bowed and left.

"Min-zin, such a kind soul." The voice said as he began to pour his entire battle plan into the scroll until he stopped suddenly. The quill in his hand paused as he closed his eyes. Once more images flashed before Yona's eyes causing her to look away as she saw swords plunge into men's stomachs, limbs being torn off and bodies laying on the ground bleeding or dead. Her heart began to ache as tears ran down her cheeks.

A tear drop fell from the man's face onto the scroll. Violet eyes widened as he looked over the battle plans. He hated that this had to happen in order for him to create a place of peace, but with the barbarians advancing, he had no choice. He then placed his signature on the document before sealing it with his mark.

Yona's eyes had widened as she saw the signature on the scroll. _It can't be!_ She thought for the signature that had been signed was one she knew very well for it was of the man who had created Kouka; King Hiryuu. _How is this possible?_

"Min-Zin." Hiryuu's voice echoed into the night but it only took a second for the servant reappear. "Take this to the captain." He held the scroll out for the servant to take.

The dark haired male bowed at the waist. "Yes your majesty." He said with respect as his eyes shined with love towards his leader.

"Make sure he reads this before his breakfast so that we'll be able to implement it in the upcoming battle." He stated as he looked out of the tent and into the early morning light that reflected off of his fiery red curls.

The servant shook his head at being dazzled by his king. "Yes sire." He bowed and quickly left.

Looking up into the morning Sky King Hiryuu's thoughts were heard by Yona. _I came here to bring peace to the humans and yet all I seem to bring is war. Is there no end to this cycle? Can it not be broken?_ His heart ached. I _want these people, these men who fight for me, who believe in the things I so and say, I want them to live a life of people and happiness with their families. But I am at loss here. How can I bring this about if I cannot stop the violence?_ His thoughts were broken as he heard the footsteps of someone approaching his tent. Wiping his eyes quickly to rid himself of the evidence that he had been crying he readied himself for his newest visitor this morning.

The canopy tent flap opened to reveal his general standing there with a worried look upon his face. "Your majesty," he said with a bow. "I saw you were awake and decided to bring our spy's news to you personally." Hiryuu gave a nod for the man to proceed. "It would seem there's a band of mercenaries nearby, they don't seem to be apart of the barbarians from the north. However for two armies to appear before ours at the same time cannot be mere coincidence. I believe they've been hired by someone to attack us when our backs are turned."

Hiryuu gave a nod. "I already know this." He stated. "I saw their fire late last night." He sighed. "I believe they are apart of the tribes to the south of the castle that the people have built for me." He rubbed the left side of his temple. "They've been steadily making their way around us." He turned his head and saw a pair of servants approaching with his cleaned armor. His eyes narrowed as he watched dark clouds rolling in from the east. "It's going to be a dark day."

Hours later Yona found herself or rather found Hiryuu standing in front of his army with the barbarians across the field. Rain pelted down upon them, dampening the ground, making their footsteps make a slopping noise as they marched. The cold drops of ran turned Hiryuu's brilliant red hair a dark color as it got wet. The golden band around his head glistened as the wet drops fell upon it. Looking towards his men, he could feel their hopes and dreams falling upon his shoulders. Taking a deep breath he spoke loudly to his men.

"Today, we stop this army from marching onward. We stop them from conquering our lands and raping the woman and young girls in the villages. We shall stop them from taking our country, a country that you as a people have fought long and hard for. I fight along side you to give you my strength and courage to destroy your enemies. Let me help you fulfill your dreams of living in peace with those you love. As your king I will help you destroy them who wish to take everything away." He could see his men nod at his words. "We shall win this fight and then you, my friends can return to your families with victory in your hands."

A thunderous roar from the gathered army shook the ground on which they stood. Hiryuu turned towards his enemy and with a heavy heart signaled his men forward to fight the barbarians of the north. The two armies ran forward towards each other. Swords and shields clanged in the air, screams of pain as swords pierced skin, muscle and organs, killing their victims effortlessly. Men came hurling themselves at each other slicing throats and spilling blood upon the ground. Minutes after the battle had begun the already soaked ground became saturated with blood. Once a beautiful field of flowers was forever changed as bodies of the deceased littered the area. Still the battle raged on.

The barbarians swung their handmade weapons, clubs and swords, swinging them left and right. Battering heads with the clubs and slicing body parts off with their swords, like a life through butter, with a single blows. The armored men barely had a chance with these beasts, for that's what they were.

Hiryuu found himself back to back with one of his soldiers, the short sandy blonde hair of the loyal young man swayed wildly in the wind as he protected his king's back with his own. "I shall protect you, your majesty!" He cried out as his sword plunged into the heart of another enemy soldier, blood splattering upon his armor as he kicked the dead man off his sword.

"Captain Guen, I believe I'll make you a general if you keep fighting by my side like this!" Hiryuu yelled out as another enemy charged towards him.

The male's laughter at his king'a words was lost as thunder and lightning flashed across the lands, he was having fun. "The gods seem angry," Guen mused. "Your brothers up to something?"

That was something that was making Hiryuu curious as well. Storms were never this violent inland. Is there something else going on that they're trying to warn me about? He wondered as he noticed that the barbarians were withdrawing.

"They're running away!" yelled his general. Turning his head towards his general he watched as an arrow went through the raven haired man's head.

"Arrows!" He heard Guen's voice behind him as he was suddenly pushed onto his hands and knees by the captain. He heard a grunt before he felt something warm run down his cheek. Lifting his hand he to his face he removed it to find blood, but not his own. Lifting his head he saw that his captain had taken an arrow in his left shoulder. "No worries your majesty." The man said as he pulled the arrow out of his body with a wince as he saw several more in his left leg.

Standing fully King Hiryuu looked around him and found dozens of his men had been hit by the arrows. Horror filled his eyes as he realized that perhaps this had futile. He was losing hope. He looked back towards the advancing armies before looking towards the thundering heavens. _But I can't help but still love these people, these humans. They need my help, but even I need help._ He felt his heart beat heavily in his chest as tears began mixing with the sweat and blood upon his face. Lowing his eyes back towards the barbarians he felt a violent rage fill him. He wouldn't let his peoples deaths be in vain. _I will fight until my last breath._ He thought as he ran forward to meet the advancing army.

* * *

Upon a hilltop overlooking the two armies battling with each other the band of mercenaries were making bets on who would win, a dark haired brunette with his hair pulled into high tie upon his head, looked upon the red haired king as he fought against the northern barbarians. His chocolate brown eyes focused solely upon the young king as he rushed forward with his men. He and his band of mercenaries had been watching the battle for hours now. He felt his breath rush out as thousands of arrows whistled through the dark sky and into the red haired King's army. He expected them to land upon the King and kill him, he hadn't expected somebody to push him down, nor had he expected the young king to stand once more and rush ahead of his men. His sword cutting through his enemies left and right. He moved quicker than before, making the mercenaries above to gasp or have their eyes widen.

"Shuten, he's like a devil down there." One of his men stated.

The dark haired brunette known as Shuten smirked. "He is supposedly the red dragon." He watched the dragon king jump into the air and slice a man in half with his sword, however he never stopped in his fighting. He pushed himself forward.

"Sir?" Another one of his men questioned their leader as he hefted his spear off of his shoulder and pulled the cloth off of the blade. Revealing it to be a three pronged single blade spear.

"I think we should show our little dragon king how it's really done." He smile gleamed in the darkness as lighting shot across the sky above his head causing his eyes to seem to shine.

The dozen or so men smiled as they prepared for a fight against the northern barbarians. Jumping from the cliffs down into the meadow ️ed valley below the mercenaries began to assist the red dragon's army. Their own arrows flying through the air towards the barbarians. Some landed on the ground, most hit their target though. Some found arrows hitting their chests, others found the objects hitting their companions in their eyes, killing them.

The dark haired brunette grabbed the sandy blonde haired captain off the ground and helped him stand. "You boys seem like you could use some help." He said with a laugh at the captains look of confusion. "My men and I are at your dispense."

Captain Guen looked at the crazed expression on the mercenary. If it weren't for his injured leg and arm he'd be fighting with his king. "Help King Hiryuu." He said. "He needs help." He pointed towards the rampaging king.

Shuten gave a nod as looked behind himself and getting one of his men to come over and take the captain before running forward towards the red haired king. Hiryuu's sword came swinging towards his head, his usually calm and gentle violet eyes narrowed at the man before him as his sword clanged with the man's staff of his speared weapon. Shuten smirked as he saw a fire in the red dragon's eyes. "Nice block, your majesty." He saw Hiryuu's brow raise. Upon seeing a barbarian raise his curved sword over the king'a head for a killing blow, he grabbed the young king by the front of his breastplate and pulled him out of the way before thrusting his spear forward, stabbing the would-be killer through his throat. A gurgling sound could be heard as the man lost the ability to breathe. Pulling the blade out of the man's throat, the barbarian fell onto his knees grasping at his throat to stop the bleeding. Shuten swung his blade at an angle curing the barbarians head and hands from his body.

He looked over at the King who looked a bit shocked at his new ally. Chuckling the man spoke to Hiryuu. "Couldn't let you have all of the fun."

Hiryuu's sighed closing his eyes as he felt the adrenaline in his system begin to settle a bit. Upon opening them he looked passed the man back towards the advancing army that continued to attack and kill his men. Shuten could see a deep sadness in this man's eyes. _He's not a warrior. He has a soft heart and this battle is weakening him._ He smirked. "Fall back, let my men and I have some fun for awhile."

Hiryuu gave a nod. "My thanks. You'll be compensated for your assistance." He said as he began to fall back to where he'd left half of his arm when suddenly fiery arrows flew through the air towards the camp catching it on fire and another wave of barbarians rushed forward causing both the mercenary to curse which was lost as lightning struck across the sky followed by a deep rumbling sound that shook the ground.

Shuten turned on his heel and snagged the king's wrist and ran. He knew when a battle was lost and this was a lost battle. The army had been much larger than they had revealed. The ground continued to shake as the men retreated back towards the blazing encampment. Hiryuu suddenly felt the ground raise beneath his feet before falling. Shuten cursed as the ground beneath his feet vanished as the quaking earth shook harder. With his free hand he grabbed the edge of the newly made cliff, across the ravine the barbarian army began to fall into the pit. Pulling the King up with his other hand until Hiryuu's hand gripped the edge and he could pull himself up. Once up on the edge of the cliff both men looked down into the pit before looking at one another. Shuten burst out laughing at the King's shocked expression when suddenly both heard the drawing of swords from sheaths.

"Fuck." Shuten cursed once more as he found that some barbarians had managed to survive and were on this side of the ravine and that they held the King's men captive. "Well," he began as he stood up next to Hiryuu. "It was fun for awhile."

One of the barbarians in front of Hiryuu that had a scar over his left eye grabbed the red haired man by his armor and began to drag him through the gather army who were cheering as their leader dragged the man passed them. Hiryuu was thrown down onto his hands and knees. The barbarian soldiers tore his armor off of his body before pointing their swords and spears at him. The leader laughed loudly as he stood in front of the King who had been drug to a raised platform that in the red dragon king's encampment. He spoke in his natural tongue and said things that had his men cheering. Hiryuu bowed his head in defeat.

Below the raised platform Shuten and Captain Guen both watched as the barbarian leader raised his sword to cut Hiryuu's head from his shoulders when lightning struck the leader through the chest causing everybody to gasp as the man screamed as his body was burned by the pure power of the heavens. As the barbarian leader's body fell to the side, the smell of chard flesh filled the area as suddenly four bright lights shot down from the sky.

* * *

Hiryuu looked up through his drenched hair and saw his four dragon brother's standing there looking quite mad, especially Ryokuryuu and Hakuryuu. Ouryuu looked mad but, as always, a bit dismissive. Seiryuu looked to be on the edge of a murderous spree. "Have you had enough brother?" Ouryuu asked, his golden form glowing the brightest.

"Hiryuu, we have come for you." Hakuryuu said, his silvery scale shimmered as he seemed to want to wrap around Hiryuu in an attempt at protecting him.

"Let us return to the heavens." Seiryuu growled his fangs lengthening as his golden eyes looked upon the stilled crowd of humans.

"That way we can destroy these humans who seem to have forgotten their gods and war amongst themselves and return to the heavens. " Ryokuryuu hissed as he flecked his claws imagining the deaths of the petty humans.

"No, for I myself am human now." Hiryuu called out to his brethren rejecting their idea. "Though the humans may hate and betray me, I cannot help but love them."

The four looked upon one another, the love for their brother could be seen within their eyes. Yona found herself gasping from within Hiryuu, as she not only saw the love these dragons had for this man but could feel in within her chest. The golden dragon shimmered brightly as he lifted himself above the rest, his body filling the sky. "We do not wish to lose you. So in order to protect you, we shall find those who hold our idea's and beliefs. Those whom will protect you with our power." The three other's looked upon each other and nodded at their golden brother's idea. This way they'd be able to protect their brother without having to leave the heavens. Within seconds a flash of light surrounded the area as the four dragons went to find these men.

Frozen in shock at what was before him, the young son of a nobleman; Lord Abi had followed his father and brother's into battle. Had watched as they had all died for their King. The young man had begun to cry as he saw his King dragged upon the wooden platform to be executed by the enemy when in a flash of light the dragon gods had come down and saved the young king. Now Abi sat on the ground in shock as the blue dragon held him in place, it's golden eyes seeming to read his very soul before it held a goblet out in front of him.

 _What the fu-_ his foul mouthed thoughts were cut off as the dragon's voice fill his mind.

"If you wish to save your king," the dragon stated. "Then become my vessel upon this world."

Yes! I will become useful to the King he thought. I will save him from these barbarians! He took the goblet and drank it.

Amongst the barbarians the two young soldiers Guen and Shuten also found themselves face to face with the dragon gods.

"Drink!" Ryokuryuu yelled at the young man. "For once you have, you will gain my power to save Hiryuu!"

Shuten smirked. _Stupid dragon, what makes him think I'll stick around after this battle?_ Grinning like the wild man he was he grabbed the goblet and drank the dragons blood.

"You shall be able to protect Hiryuu with the power I shall bestow upon you." Hakuryuu said the male before him.

 _The gods have chosen me to become a vessel for them in order to protect Hiryuu!_ Guen thought as he bowed his head. "I accept." He drank as well.

High above the battlefield a young man with light brown hair and dull blue eyes had watched with amazement as the battles between the two armies wore on. He had been bewildered when he saw the mercenaries appear on the battlefield, only for joy and hope to fill his being as he watched the mercenaries leader help King Hiryuu. Then the earth had begun to shake, the cliffs he had been sitting upon crumbled and left him buried under the ruble. He had clawed his way out from under rocks, sticks and stone. His mind suddenly filled with angry screeching voices of the gods. They were so very angry. He held his hands over his ears trying in vain to push out the noise. _Why was I born with this gift!_ He mentally yelled. _That I must hear them day and night. I wish they just be quiet. I can't understand why they're so mad!_ Tears ran down his dirtied face. When suddenly a bright light appeared before him. Pushing passed the pain in his head, the young man found himself face to face with one of the dragon gods.

"Zeno," the voice was easily recognized by the young man.

"Ouryuu." He bowed with his face down in the dirt. Ouryuu had always been the voice gentler voice he'd always heard. Full of wisdom; he usually was the one to quite the others.

"I have a job for you boy." Ouryuu stated causing the young human boys eyes to widen.

"Whatever it is, I will do it to the best of my ability." Zeno said with excitement.

"Then drink my blood that's within the goblet." Ouryuu stated. "With it you will gain my power and be able to help Hiryuu create a Kingdom that'll last for generations."

Zeno took the cup and drank it.

* * *

As the four dragon's blood was drank by the four human males they grasped the throats as a burning sensation filled them. Within their minds they heard the words of the four dragons. " _ **You are now our other halves. You will serve Hiryuu as your master, protecting him with your lives. You will love him and never betray him.**_ "

Guen cried out as his right hand transformed into a giant dragon's claw, his once sandy blonde hair turning pure silver and as he stood he began to fight the barbarians around him as strength and power filled his entire being. At that moment Shuten was gasping as his boot on his right foot and leg exploded as his leg gained the power of the green dragon. Green hair fell over his face as the tie that once held his hair back fell to the ground. Pushing off from the earth he soared into the air. With his weapon in his hand he began slicing through the enemies remaining army. Upon landing he kicked them so hard that most found their ribs broken. Coming up from the area of the tents Abi raced forward, his blue hair swaying behind him as he ran with his father's sword in his hand. His newly given golden eyes piercing through the darkness and finding his enemies vital points. Screams filled the air as men began to hallucinate that their bodies were being broken and torn. Hearts failed as blood dribbled from out of their mouths as they fell dead.

Hiryuu gasped as he sat upright and watched these three warriors appear out of nowhere and began to tear through the barbarian army like they weren't anything. Out of nowhere blonde hair streaked passed Hiryuu's eyes as a young man stood in front of the red haired king with a sword in his hands. The young man turned his head and looked at the King.

Yona gasped in shock within King Hiryuu. "Zeno!" She cried out in shock and disbelief.

The blonde haired man smiled at the King. "I'm your shield your majesty." He said. "I'll protect you no matter what."

Hiryuu stared on in disbelief. Brothers. He thought as he watched in shock and aw as the enemy's army was destroyed in front of him. As he watched the remaining army retreat he found a hand in front of him and focused upon the person that was there. The blonde smiled warmly at him, behind him was the blue haired warrior, one his right was the green haired mercenary and on his left was the silver haired soldier. Tears formed in his eyes as he took the young man's hand and was help to stand up. His remaining army cheered as victory, that had only minutes ago seemed so far away, had been attained.

The battle had been won, but the war was only beginning.

* * *

Yona Sat up in her bed. Tears were running down her cheeks as she recalled the dream she had just had. The blood, the death and the revelation at what she'd seen. Her head hurt, as did her heart. The pain and fear Hiryuu had felt had felt so real. _It was real, wasn't it?_ She thought as recalled Zeno's words to the red dragon king. I'm your shield he had said. If that wasn't the only thing that shocked, the fact that Zeno had been there during Hiryuu's time had been. Sniffling, she wiped the remaining wetness from her eyes and looked towards the shutters on her windows and saw that it was still dark. Sighing sadly she laid back down, but sleep would evade her for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Well, now I await everybody's thought on this latest chapter. I got some info on the first generation dragons from a wiki site.


	17. The Dragons

**Chapter** **17** : _The Dragons_

* * *

Tired violet eyes looked out at the palace garden, lush green grass with equally green berry bushes that had beautiful orchids, lilies and climbing rose ivy crawling up nearby trees seemed to be very happy as the rain poured down upon them. Dark circles under those eyes were covered by the dark clouds in the sky and went unseen by servants as they went about their duties. The young Princess was still mulling over the events that she'd seen in her dream that she now believed to be a memory of Hiryuu's, however this left the questions of why she had dreamt it and why the deceased former King was talking to her in her dreams. After the dream the night before she really didn't want to see any more for a long time. The blood, the fighting and the death; all frightened her to the point that afterwards she was unable to fall back to sleep. Then there was the revelation that Zeno had been there, in Hiryuu's time. She had seen him protect the King. _Why had he been there?_ She wondered as she laid her head on her arms that rested on the red painted wood railing. _I have studies to attend to._ was her next thought before she let out a sigh and closed her eyes for a moment as she listened to the dripping of the water that fell from the edges of the tile roof.

It was at this moment Jae-ha rounded the corner heading towards the stables that were near the flower guarden that Yona often visited. The green dragon's eyes soften as he saw the young Princess leaning over the railing with her head on the wood. Walking up to her with his traveling bag under his arm and cloak on he touched her shoulder gently. "Yona dear." He spoke softly gaining the young girl's attention, the dark circles under her eyes were quite evident to his own droopy eyes. Eyes widening, he gently traced the circles under her eyes. "Did you not get enough beauty rest my dear Princess?"

Yona felt her cheeks heat up as Jae-ha touched her face. Not able to find her voice she shook her head no causing the green haired man to shake his head at her in disappointment. "I couldn't." She whispered almost to low for him to hear it. "I had...a dream." She laid her head back on her arms and closed her eyes slowly.

"Oh?" He questioned. "I hope it was a good dream." Knowing that by the way she was acting that it had been anything but.

"I-I think it was a memory," she said. "but not my memory."

Jae-ha's eyes widened a bit before returning to their normal size. "I see." He pulled his hand away from her face. _A memory that's not her own._ He looked towards the drenched garden.

"Are you leaving me?" She asked this as she eyed the bag in his hands.

"Yona dear," he sighed. "I have to go help some people out that are having a hard time."

Yona's eyes brighten a bit at this. "Then you'll be doing something dangerous?" She inquired.

"Well, sorta." He stated as he looked back towards her and saw her mood seemed to have changed a bit.

Yona took Jae-ha's hand into her own. "Then please be careful Jae-ha." She gave him a bright smile. "I want you to be able to come back same and sound after you help those people. Don't rush though!" She exclaimed. "Keep the bad guys away, but if you need help then come get Hak and Zeno, they'd help you! I know it!"

Jae-ha felt his eyes shake with emotion and become wet. Pushing his emotions away and reminding himself that it was more than likely the work of the damn dragon blood that was making him feel this way. It's harder to leave her than I thought it would be. Leaning down he kissed her forehead. "My dear Princess, don't worry about this beautiful man." He winked at her. "I'll be fine." He turned to walk away. "You stay out of trouble." _And stay safe._ He thought as he walked down the walk way away from her. His heart clenching in his chest as he did so.

Yona watched Jae-ha until he vanished around a corner. "Princess." Turning her head to the voice she saw that it was Min-Soo her father's new servant. The sandy haired brunette smiled when he saw the young Princess. "Your father wishes you to join him in his library for your studies." The young man bowed in respect.

"Okay!" She cried out as she ran up the servant when she got a flash within her mind of the same young man bloodied and laying in a pool of his own blood wearing a woman's hoari on his shoulders and six arrows in his back. She couldn't contain the gasp she released.

Min-Soon looked down at his King's daughter. "Princess?" He questioned noticing how distant her eyes seemed.

The images vanished as quickly as they had come. Looking up at Min-Soo, Yona couldn't help the single tear that ran down her cheek. "I'm ok." She sniffed. "Jae-ha left a few moments ago. My emotions are just catching up." She half lied.

The servant gave a sigh, partly glad he wasn't the cause of the tears. "Lord Jae-ha is quite the person." He said as he walked Yona to her father's library. "I saw him and Lord Hak fight during the tournaments two years ago." He smiled at the memory. "Wherever he is going, he should be alright; especially with his skills." Yona nodded in agreement as they walked in silence the rest of the way to the king's library.

Once they were there, Min-Soo bowed to the Princess and dismissed himself. Taking a deep breath Yona pushed the door to the side before entering and shutting it behind her. "Father?" She questioned the shadowed figure that was standing over a table and looking through an old scroll. Yona watched the familiar lines of her father's face appear as he looked towards the light of the room.

"Yona." He smiled happily, his happy-go-lucky attitude seemed to be catchy as she suddenly seemed to forget her worries. A moment later one of the elder minister's walked into the room and thus began her daily studies.

* * *

The day rushed by and soon it was night once again. The rain that had begun in the early morning continued through the night. The pitter patter on the roof tiles around the palace soon placed the residents inside into a deep sleep, this included the young Princess Yona as she was once again drug into another dream.

* * *

Yona once again found herself in front of a mirror and once again found herself in Hiryuu's body. The red dragon King was looking at himself. Eying his own movements before deciding that all was in order. His red and gold robes caught the morning sunlight as he walked out of his corridors and down the stairs that would lead to the walkway that led into palace. He lived, in what was quickly being called the red dragon apartments, with his four warriors; though they were usually up before himself. As he walked on the marble walkway that was covered by a red awning he came to the inner courtyard where his men usually were training; instead he found the four dragon warriors making a ruckus by fighting each other. Abi's short temper and cursing could be evenly matched by Shuten's even fouler mouth and curses Hiryuu had never heard, some he thought were made up by the green haired warrior. While Guen was a bit more rounded, having been a military man most of his life, his curses could be heard even from the distance Hiryuu was at. It was the gentle and soft hearted Zeno that had caught the King's attention, as the young man seemed to love these fights the most, though he never heard the blonde raise his voice or curse at his warrior brothers. The blonde looked over to him and quietly to the others of his presence.

"My King." Guen bowed part way while Shuten scratched his head.

"You blockhead of a King, what's got you staring at us like that?" Shuten asked with a non serious look upon his face.

"Blockhead?!" Guen yelled out at Shuten his dragon clawed hand gaining it's form as he struck it at the green haired man who with a push of his right leg was airborne and landed on the roof of the walkway that the King had just walk out of, a smile upon his visage.

"Must everyone yell all the time?" Abi asked as he rubbed his temple. Guen gave the blue haired warrior an apologetic look.

"Stop being such a fucking prude." Shuten stated causing both the blue and silver haired warriors to glare at him.

"Perhaps I should paralyze you, you shithead bastard." Abi snarled causing the blue bird on his shoulder to flutter away and land on Zeno's golden head.

The golden haired blonde laughed. "Come on guys, settle down." He threw his hands behind his head. "Do as I do."

"Oh?" Shuten question from his perch.

"Tch." Guen snorted.

"You're lazy!" Abi gasped. "Why would we do what you do. Why would you even say that?"

Hiryuu couldn't take it any more, he burst out laughing at his dragon's antics causing all three to look at the King as if he had lost his mind. "You're all my wonderfully dramatic dragons. So adorable!"

 _Adorable?_ Shuten, Guen and Abi thought with both shock and distaste. Zeno smiled at being called such a thing by his King.

"You're majesty!" Zeno cried out with excitement. "I found out what my power is." The blonde smiled happily causing his king to look at his with sad eyes. "I was trying to figure out what it was when I got hurt in the stables." He smiled. "I can heal fast."

"Eh?" Shuten asked as he jumped down and looked at the yellow dragon. "Everybody heals fast kid, especially when they're your age."

"No, no." Zeno shook his head. "Watch." Zeno stated as he slammed his hand into the brick wall near them causing a gash to appear across his hand.

Hiryuu gasped as he grabbed Zeno's hand. "Zeno!" He cried out.

"Look!" Zeno said as he wiped the blood away from the wound only for their not to be a cut where he had been hurt causing everybody to gasp.

"I didn't see that very well. Let's test that with my spear." Shuten said teasingly as he lifted his weapon.

"That really would kill me!" Zeno cried out.

"Eh?" Shuten questioned before blowing a raspberry. "Big baby."

"So Ouryuu's only ability is self healing?" Abi inquired, not very pleased with such a wasted ability.

"Well, it's not a very needed ability." Shuten snickered.

"It's okay." Zeno said with a shrug. "Rather than an ability that hurts people. An ability like this fits me just fine." He looked at Hiryuu, Yona's eyes were wide behind the king's. She wouldn't believe Zeno had done that. "Right my king?" Zeno asked Hiryuu with a smile. Hiryuu's body had gone stiff before he flung himself at the young blonde and held him in a hug. Zeno sensed something was wrong. "My King? What's wrong?" He inquired.

Hiryuu didn't reply, instead he pulled the amulet necklace that he was wearing, off from around his neck and handed it to Zeno. "This is something my brothers granted me...when I descended upon the Earth." His eyes looked sad as he spoke. "I shall give it to you." He smiled as an ache appeared in his heart. "It's proof I'll always be with you." Zeno looked up into his kings eyes as a softness therein captured the blonde's attention.

Suddenly Yona was thrown back away from this dream memory and found herself in a bright room with red pillars and a high vaulted ceiling that was painted with gold. Looking around she found the red haired man on the floor panting with sweat pouring down his brow. His red hair was soaked from sweat. He turned his violet eyes upon her and smiled gently. "It seems you have grown." He sighed. "I won't be showing you anymore of my memories for awhile." He sat back against a pillar with a groan. His red and golden gowns were pooled about him as he pulled up a leg and propped an arm on it. He was catching his breath. "Thought I had more strength than that." He stated before looking out into the bright sunlight that poured into the room from the opened doors and smiled. "I had a full life with my dragons." He looked at her. "Take care of Zeno. He is precious."

"I will." She stated. "He's my friend. He's become my bodyguard. Both he and Jae-ha; whom I'm guessing is related to Shuten."

Hiryuu nodded. "The Ryokuryuu village was once a beautiful place until they began to fear the Ryokuryuu being found by others and being used. So they began to mistreat every generation of Ryokuryuu for the last one hundred and fifty years. The last ninety has been the worst." He looked sadly at her. "Seiryuu village was good and peaceful place that Abi created, but fear ran rampant there over the last thousand years. The current Seiryuu is alone, very alone. You must find him one day; and soon."

"How?" Yona inquired, her heart breaking that her friends brothers were being hurt. "What about Guen's village?"

Hiryuu smiled. "They remember me very well and they remember Guen." He paused as he thought for a moment. Chewing the side of his cheek before looking directly at her. "The current Hakuryuu is lonely, wishing to serve his master. Wanting know his purpose in this life." Leaning his head back he smiled. "He and Zeno will be your most loyal partners." He closed his eyes. "When it is time, I swear I'll lead you to them."

Yona nodded. "I have a question before I waken up." She chewed her bottom lip in nervousness. Hiryuu looked at her and smiled. "Why are you showing me these memories? What am I to you? What are you to me? Why are the dragons and their descendants important to me?"

Hiryuu smiled happily. "Because child," he began. "you and I are one and the same. We share the same soul. You are my reincarnation and one day;" he looked at her with a fire in his eyes that caught her breath. "you'll become the red dragon and will lead this nation of ours into a second age of peace."

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I know I changed that scene a bit, but I did have Zeno's reveal in it like it happened in the magna. So now Yona has learned who and what she is and what Zeno can do or at least part of what Zeno can do. Next chapter Yona is gonna confront Zeno about some things.


	18. Falling Into Place

**Chapter 18** : _Falling Into Place_

* * *

Ouryuu Zeno laid in his bed snoring lightly. His mind usually blank during the night, but this one was different. As he slept he held a smile on his face. In his dream he found himself in the middle of a colorful field of flowers, the treeline seeming to be so very far away on one side, on the other side a city was in the far distance; too far for him to actually tell what city it was. Above him the sun shined warmly and brightly, the clouds in the sky looked like large cotton balls floating around. He laid back on the ground and closed his eyes as a warm breeze flitted around him. His eyes were almost closed when he heard it.

 _Zeno._

Somebody had whispered his name. His bright eyes opened and he sat back up. Looking around himself he found he was still alone when suddenly two hands covered his eyes causing him to gasp in surprise.

"Guess who." said the soft voice. A voice that made his heart ache and tears filter into his eyes before falling down his cheeks.

Wiping his eyes he turned around and saw her. Her chin length bluish black hair and bright eyes caught his own. His heart beat faster. His emotions began to rise as he slowly raised a shaking hand to touch her sunkissed cheek. "Kaya." He whispered her name like a prayer.

She giggled. "Zeno, Kaya's missed you." She said causing his eyes to soften.

"Zeno's missed Kaya too." He lean his forehead forward and touched his skin against hers. _She feels so real._ He thought. "Zeno's sorry." He began to tear up.

"For what?" She asked cocking her head at him her smile never wavering from her lips.

"Zeno can't die." He said. "He never told Kaya that he was the Ouryuu. That the original Ouryuu made it so Zeno could never die."

Kaya giggled. "Zeno, Kaya already knows this. Kaya just wanted to visit her husband because she wanted to tell him something." She lifted his chin and wiped his tears away. "Kaya is so proud of Zeno because Zeno hasn't given up and because of that you've found your red dragon, your master and now you're not alone anymore and soon, you'll have more brothers than you'll know what to do with." Her happy look suddenly turned stern. "Now promise Kaya that you'll continue to be happy. That you'll do everything in your power to ensure that the red dragon accomplishes the prophesy."

"Prophesy?" Zeno asked completely ignorant on that subject.

"You'll see!" She said happily in a sing-song voice before hugging him tightly. "Kaya is happy she got to see you again."

"Zeno's happy too." Zeno hugged her closely. His chest felt like it was going to explode with all the happiness he felt. "Zeno promises." He whispered as he felt his eyes close.

When Zeno opened his eyes again he found himself looking up at the rafters of his home. It took a moment to realize that he was once again awake. He laid there just looking up. His hand laid open, only to close before he stretched his fingers when something fell out of his hand. Picking the item up he found his eyes widening as he saw the small golden ring. Swallowing hard. He tried to remember when he last saw this.

 _The day I buried Kaya._ He thought. _Kaya._ He felt tears pricking the side of his eyes. _I promise._ He nodded to himself before wiping his eyes and getting ready for the day.

* * *

Yona paced back and forth in the front room of her personal apartments in the palace. Her bedroom was just behind her beyond the decorative sliding doors. In this room she had sitting pillows on the floor in front of a small table. One the table she had a Shogi board on one side of the table and tea on the other side. She thought she'd ask Zeno to tea and then tell him about what she'd learned about him in her last two dreams. She thought the tea would relax him and the game would keep his mind occupied. Her father had taught her how to play the game when she was little; she only learned it in the first place because of her silly crush on her cousin back then. She could laugh at how silly she had acted around Su-won back then. Now, when he visited, she played the game with him in order to show him how mature she'd become.

Shaking her head she got rid of those thoughts and went back to pacing when she heard the fast paced footsteps she always associated with the golden haired young man. Sure enough Zeno entered the room with a large smile on his face. "Morning Miss!"

Yona giggled. "Zeno it's afternoon." She covered her lips with her hand as she laughed. "Did you just wake up?"

Zeno was about to deny it when his stomach growled. Yona giggled again. "Sorry." He said with embarrassment.

"Min-Soo!" Yona called the servant knowing he was always nearby. As she thought the young man appeared a second later with a bow. "Can you get Zeno something to eat. Perhaps you could bring us those snack Gina was making for our tea?"

"Yes Princess." He stood straight up and rushed off.

Yona turned around and sat down on her pillows. "Please join me Zeno." She smiled warmly at him.

Nodding Zeno plopped himself down on the cushions and sighed as he looked over the board game and smiled nervously as he realized what game it was. Abi had tried to teach him this game a million times and had always failed. He'd come to the point where he hated the game. "Um...Miss?" He questioned her as she poured herself and him some tea. "Did you wish to play Shogi with Zeno?"

Yona looked up from pouring the tea and sat the pot down as she saw nervousness in Zeno's eyes. "I thought we could have fun playing it." She stated. "I'm not very good at it still." She lied having come to beat Su-won and her father at it multiple times now. She, however, still couldn't defeat Mundeok. She watched Zeno nod as he leaned forward to see what piece he'd move first.

Zeno's eyes moved over the board and looked at each of his pieces before he reach forward and moved one forward. Yona placed his tea next to the board with a small plate next to it for when their snacks arrived, which didn't take long as Min-Soo sat a few dishes down on a second table before serving both and then leaving after being dismissed by the red haired Princess. Yona picked up her own piece and moved it.

About a half hour later Zeno found that he was doing better than he thought he would have. Though they had started out with the same amount of pieces, he now had half of hers while she had only taken a few of his. He had seen her make several mistakes in which she'd had a chance to take his piece but instead would move her piece elsewhere.

"Zeno?" Yona's voice broke the silence between them. He hummed as his answer to calling his name. "You remember that I told you I sometimes had strange dreams with the red haired man in them?" She asked just as he sat another piece on the board and looked up at her and gave a nod. "He reappeared in my dreams again." She said as she took a piece of his and sat hers where his had been.

"What's he been saying?" He questioned her with a smile.

"Not so much saying things, as he's been showing me things." She stated as he looked over the board for a few moments before moving a piece. "He showed me a battle." She saw him freeze and swallow hard.

"Are you okay?" He asked knowing that his first master had gone through many bloody and horrible battles in his lifetime.

She nodded. "Yes." She said as she stared at the board and decided to get serious with her playing and suddenly took out her second best piece and took another of his. Zeno's eyes widened as he noticed what piece she'd taken out. "He showed me the battle that brought his brother's to his rescue." Zeno's hand froze in mid-air just as he was about to move a piece that he would use to eventually take her best piece off the board and end the game. He looked into her eyes with his widened ones. "He showed me how he was about to be killed. How they came down and saved him. Then gave him four powerful warriors that would help him accomplish his goals."

Zeno sat back and leaned on his hands for support. _Does she know?_ He thought as he felt his heartbeat quicken.

"He showed me you as well." She pointed to the amulet that hung from his headband that he always wore. "He gave you that." She said with a smile. "He asked me to take care of you. He said you're precious to him. That you will be my most loyal partner, along with one other."

 _Hiryuu._ Zeno felt moisture gather at the sides of his eyes.

"I know now." She said as she moved her piece once again and this time smiled as Zeno gasped at the board. Even though he had many pieces left, she had used the few pieces she had and executed a move that left his best piece to be taken captive. She'd defeated him. "I know who and what I am. I know who you are and who and what Jae-ha is as well and one day, I'm going to get the other two as well; not for their power, but so that they won't be alone or hurt or ostracized for what they are." She closed her fist. "They've waited too long as it is."

"Miss." Zeno whispered softly.

"Then I'll bring them here and they can help me make my country better." She smiled. "He said that one day I'll become the red dragon and will lead our country into a second era of peace." She giggled. "I know if I have you, Jae-ha and Hak with me, I can do it without any problem. I'm sure it'll be hard, but I'll be able to lean on one of you for help; right?"

Zeno felt body shake with his emotions and closed his eyes before bowing to her causing Yona to gasp. "I will help you any way I can." He said not using his third person speech for once.

"Ouryuu Zeno," Yona said looking at him. "it is an honor to truly meet the real you." She stood up and walked around the table and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear. "No more hiding who you are my gentle dragon." Zeno lost it at that and began to cry against her shoulder. "I've said it before, you are no longer alone." She said as he clung to her tears running down his cheeks, onto her silk kimono dress.

This was the scene Hak and Su-won walked in on, their smiles vanishing and worry etched across Hak's face while confusion went across Her cousin's. "What's going on?" Hak demanded as he walked over to Zeno's side. He looked at the Princess. "Did you do something?"

Zeno laughed. "No, no." The blonde waved at the young man. "Miss is cheering Zeno up." He said. "Zeno lost and she gave Zeno a hug to make Zeno feel better."

Su-won looked at the board and laughed. "You're getting better at this game Yona." Yona giggled and nodded.

"Hmm..." Zeno looked at her. "You tricked Zeno."

Yona laughed. "No I didn't." She said this with a shake of her head. "Mundeok been teaching me some tricks in how to win at this game." She smiled. "If you want, I can teach you."

Zeno gave a nod. "Zeno would like that."

* * *

Gold coins clinked together in the bag as Jae-ha stuffed it into his personal belongings bag that he was carrying over his shoulder. Having sold his horse, he began to walk around town until he came to the docks. Once there he took a deep breath of the salty air. His chest had been aching since he'd left Hiryuu Castle. His leg also felt odd, tingling and warm to the touch. Damn dragon blood. He thought as he looked out into the blue-green water. The sloshing and slapping sounds of water against the pier filled the air along with the sounds of sea birds that flew through the air around the town of Awa. Closing his eyes he listened to the sounds around him until he heard the soft footsteps approaching from behind him until they stopped next to him. A smoky scent filled his nostrils. Turing his head he saw the silvery hair and hardened eyes of a weathered elder woman. She wore a long purple dress that came to a stop at her bootstrapped ankles. She had a lighter purple shawl over her shoulders.

After several minutes the woman spoke. "So, you've returned, you brat." She said this without looking at him. "Get what you needed to get done."

"Yes ma'am." He said with a grin gracing his features.

"Good." She turned to leave. "We've got work to do." She began to walk away.

"Right behind you, Captain Gigan." Jae-ha stated as he followed the older captain away from the pier to begin what he had come to Awa for.

* * *

Blue eyes watched as the red haired Princess laughed with the blonde haired man and her raven haired childhood friend. Su-won felt a knot form in his stomach. He was happy that his cousin Yona had new friends over the years, even though there was something about the green and golden haired men that just didn't sit well with him. These last few years would be bittersweet. He already had the plans being set into motion. The night of Yona's sixteenth birthday he would kill his uncle the King. What happened afterwards would be anyone's guess. He planned to take control of Kouka and restore it to it's once golden age that it hadn't seen in many years. He'd take back the lands King Il had thoughtlessly given away to their enemies. He'd stop the rebellion that was brewing in the Fire Tribe. He'd bring back Kouka's allies and stomp his foot over her enemies.

He looked back at his dear oblivious cousin. But first he'd have to devise a way to ensure Yona was kept safely away from him when he made his move. He knew he'd loose both her and Hak, and that hurt; but it was enevitable. So turning his attention back to his dear cousin, he decided that until that day came, he would savor his time with those he loved because soon he'd have to shut off his heart in order to do what was needed to be done.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Next chapter we skip ahead to when Yona is fourteen years old. We're getting closer to her sixteenth birthday. I've decided that I'm going to do up until Chapter 100 in the magna and that's where I'll end this story. Now I may not do all the arcs, but I'll do the important ones. Just letting everybody know. So this story may end up having between 40-50 chapters; if not more.


	19. Secret Training

**Chapter 19** : _Secret Training_

* * *

Blue hair fluttered down onto the hard rock floor, a squeak here and there was heard from a tiny animal against the metal ching sound of a knife as it cut through hair. Seiryuu sat quietly on the rock floor of the cave with his mask off and eyes closed as the older woman continued her meticulous work of cutting his hair. His tiny companion chewing away at a nut it had found and stuffed into his white fox fur on their last outing made a few noises, but otherwise stayed away from the duo. Once the woman was done she stood without a word and left the sixteen year old alone. _Alone. I'm always alone._ He thought sadly.

 ** _Pikyuu!_**

Seiryuu looked down at his companion, a tiny squirrel he'd saved only two years prier. In these last few years he'd lost some of his loneliness, but the darkness that crept into his world from being so cut off from everybody was starting to take effect on his heart. Placing a hand over his chest he closed his golden cursed eyes and breathed inwards and then let that breath leave him. In his mind he saw those lights again and like always they comforted him in knowing they were there, watching, waiting; for what, he didn't know. Opening his eyes he looked at the tiny rodent that was now starring at him.

"I'm okay, Ao." He stated before standing up from his seated position. Putting his mask back onto his face he grabbed his fur and placed it back on his head. He hated the cold, but having long hair made his heart ache because of the memory of his predecessor; though he couldn't recall his face any longer, he remembered the long blue hair that he'd had. How, though he'd been rough, there had been a kindness to him. That was what Seiryuu wanted to be, kind.

Turning his head he picked up his sword that had once belonged to his predecessor and walked towards the entrance of the caves that his villagers were currently living in. It was time for another boundary check to make sure trespassers didn't get too close to the caves. He felt the light weight of Ao on his shoulder as the squirrel joined him in his daily walkabouts. Climbing the mountain up and over the old ruins and passed the upper caves, he climb to the top where the wind blew at it's coldest.

 _I hate the cold._ He thought bitterly. Squatting down he opened his eyes widely and looked out into the distance. Passed the mountains, the empty meadows, forests and into the deepest parts of the furthest forests away from his home. _Nothing._ He thought. Turning his head he check the other directions as well and so began a normal day for the young Seiryuu.

* * *

Early morning birds sang their tunes as they flew about the city of Kuuta. People were just beginning their day's work as the first smells of food being cooked by the food stalls began permeating into the air. In the nearby palace of Hiryuu Castle the servants were just starting their day as well, while the night guards changed with the day guards and headed towards their barracks. In the training yard the clang of metal upon metal could be heard, though nobody seemed to care being that it could very well be the young Princess' bodyguards honing their skills against one another. These assumptions, of course, were wrong.

Red hair flew around as the young Princess Yona charged her attacker with her sword in hand, a young raven haired male with a hsu quandao blocked her attack and pushed her body away from his with a single push of his own body. Thrusting his glaive at her, she dodged him expertly and jumped away from him when suddenly behind her a flash of golden hair was seen by her peripheral vision and jumped backwards once again as two kunai daggers went flying by her, narrowly missing her. Bring up her sword in front of her she blocked another attack by the raven haired man, her eyes glaring at him with annoyance showing in their depths, while his twinkled with mischievousness. As their blades clanged against each other, Yona spotted the golden haired boy charging her from the side, side stepping, she moved just in time for his attack to miss her and pushed herself away from her current attacker and found herself several feet away from the two of them panting heavily as sweat dripped down from her forehead.

"Miss, Miss!" The golden haired boy yelled as he saw her looking like she needed a break. Running forward to her he sheathed his weapon and began checking her over to ensure that she was okay.

The raven haired boy sighed as he relaxed a bit before looking skyward. King Il will be awake soon. We'll have to end this training session. He smiled as his golden haired companion ran over to the barrel of water and brought their Princess a cup of water. In the two years since we've begun training her, Princess Yona has excelled in her training. He smiled with some sense of pride at the red haired girl. _My Princess has become strong. He admitted to himself. I wish I could tell the King and Mundeok. I wish I could tell the entire kingdom "Look, this is your Princess. She's taken up the sword and become strong in order to help protect you." But I can't._ He thought mournfully. _If King Il knew she'd taken up the sword, he'd chastise her. Mudeok would punish Zeno and I; and we might be pulled from being her bodyguards._ He looked at the exhausted Princess and smiled, not quite ready to loose his moment of joy.

"Hak!" Yona waved at her friend to get his attention not knowing it had never left her.

The young man walked up to her. "Exhausted already Princess?" He questioned as he took in her disheveled look.

Yona pouted knowing Hak was about to tease her again. "A little." She sighed awaiting his snarky or teasing reply.

Hak placed his hand upon her damp head and smiled widely at her causing his eyes to twinkle. "You did well today Princess." He stated as he took the cup away from her drank the contents inside before handing it back to Zeno who was smiling just as broadly.

"Huh?" Yona questioned not quite believing that Hak had just complimented her.

"Miss," Zeno began as he refilled the cup and brought it back to her. "you've gotten better at dodging our attacks." He said with a nod. "You've also gotten stronger with your own."

Hak hummed as he once again took Yona's cup from her and took a sip. "It's true." He admitted as he handed Zeno the cup. The golden haired boy pouted as he saw the cup was empty once more and glared at Hak who gave him a shrug. "That last push against my weapon had me taking a few steps backwards."

"It did?" Yona questioned him. Hak nodded. Yona looked at her hands and smiled before a happy giggle made it's way passed her lips. "So I've gotten stronger?" Hak nodded again as he leaned back against the wall of the training arena.

"Miss, Zeno thinks it time he taught you how to wield a dagger." He smiled. "But not today."

"Agreed." Hak said with a nod as the light from the morning sun began to pour into the arena. "Il will be awake soon and expecting breakfast with his compliant little girl."

Yona frowned at Hak. "I know." She waved at him before looking at her sword with a sad look. She really hated that she had to leave this here. Holding it out to Hak she waited for his hand to encompass the handle before letting it go. Walking towards the door she slid it open and walked through the training barracks to get to the outer building and then rushed off quickly to her room. Once there she quickly got undressed and began to wash her body with a bucket filled with cold water. She heard the doors slide open and saw her servants walk into the outer room. Wrapping herself in a sheet she began to quickly trifle through her wardrobe as the doors to her bed chamber opened up. The servants were by now not surprised to find the Princess in the state of undress as she was and proceeded to help her find a dress for herself.

Yona, having already been outside, knew it was going to be a very warm late summer day and decided to wear a sleeveless single layer dress. She only owned two such dresses, the seamstress hadn't been too inclined to create such dresses for her. Pulling out the light blue one, she had the servants help her dress. It was a single layered long light blue dress that went pooled at her feet with a dark blue sash that tied in the front. She wore a light haori jacket that came to her knees that was also light blue with cherry blossoms dancing around on it in a wind. Her usually unmanageable hair was pulled back and tied with a dark blue ribbon as the finishing touch. As Yona walked out of the room she slipped her feet into a pair of slippers and rushed off to meet her father for breakfast.

Upon entering the open room, Yona found her happy mood go sour when she spotted Lord Kang Tae-jun. The fire tribe's general's second-son was smiling broadly at her with a bit of a nervousness about him. Next to him was Hak, who was glaring daggers at the man, while Zeno looked patiently on at her.

"Miss!" He exclaimed with a sort of joy that most had come to expect from the strange golden haired man. "Sit next to Zeno." He patted the pillowed seat next to him. Coincidently the seat was also placed next to Lord Mundeok. Giggling she sat there happily.

"You shouldn't go about ordering the Princess about." Grumbled the young fire Lord as he glared at the golden haired man. When suddenly Hak's weapon appeared in front of his face. "Ah!" Kang Tae-jun cried out as he grasped his chest in shock.

"My bad." Hak mumbled without apology. "It slipped."

"Slipped!" Kang Tae-jun yelled. "You-"

"Tae-jun." His father's voice echoed in the room causing his son to freeze as his father walked into the room with his majesty.

Zeno smirked while Hak looked like he was about to begin preening at how quickly the young lord had been forced to shut up. "Fire brat." Mundeok greeted the fire general causing the man to look like he was about to throttle the wind general.

"Now, now; no fighting." King Il said as he waved his hands at the two generals.

Yona sighed as she sat between Zeno and Mundeok. She had a feeling that this meal was going to be too tense for her to take. Suddenly she found her right hand filled with another's and looked at Zeno as he leaned on his right elbow with his chin in his hand and smiled. He was giving her comfort with having to say anything. That's my yellow dragon. She thought with an ache in her chest. Zeno supported and gave comfort to those around him with such ease. It always made her heart clench when she saw him do this, not with sadness but with bittersweet joy, knowing that he had done this very thing for her past self as well.

Squeezing his hand she only released it to hold her utensil as breakfast was served. Hot portage and fruits with sweet syrup drizzled on them. She loved sweets, but not as much as Zeno. She giggled softly as she watched his eyes widen. She was surprised when drool didn't start falling from his lips. He immediately began to eat everything in sight with a wide smile on his face. She didn't listen to anything said between her father and the generals, but she did feel the creepy eyes of Kang Tae-jun as he continued to watch her like a hawk.

Just as she was about to say something, Yona heard soft footsteps coming towards the dinning hall, followed by the clanging of a sword against armor. Smiling she turned her head and saw Su-won walk into the room, on his shoulder was Gulfan. The hawk eyed her before Su-won lifted his hand and picked him up from his shoulder and placed him on the perch that was in the corner of the room.

"Mister is here!" Zeno cried out with a thrust of his hands into the air. Yona giggled as Su-won gave the blonde a smile as he tipped his head to the side.

"Good morning Zeno." He said as he sat down, Ju-do standing behind him.

Yona giggled at the guard's constant frown. He'd been like that since day one, having taken his duty a little too serious. "Morning cousin." She greeted Su-won causing him to smile at her.

"Good morning Yona." He greeted back as he took notice of the look Kang Tae-jun was giving her. "Lord Tae-jun," he began gaining the mans attention. "Does not my dear cousin look quite beautiful this morning?"

Yona's cheek flushed at the compliment. "Yes, Lord Su-won." He smiled a smile that made Yona blanch. Under the table Hak made a fist. His eyes glaring at the fire tribesman.

"Unfortunately she doesn't enjoy the looks you're giving her, so I ask that you stop staring otherwise her guards may believe you have some ill will towards her and attach you without thought." Su-won sipped from his tea and smiled at him. "I too would appreciate it if you refrained from looking at her that way, for you see," he flashed a glare at him causing Tae-jun to swallow hard and move away from Su-won. "it doesn't sit well with me."

"Yes, I will." He looked away from Yona and suddenly found his food more interesting.

Yona sat there looking at Su-won will an impressed look. Su-won's glaring look vanished immediately as he returned his attention towards her. She mouth a thank-you at him causing him to tip his head in acknowledgement. Hak smirked at Su-won's actions and knew the man would always come to Yona's help if she needed it, it was just the way Su-won was.

Zeno sat back on one of his hands and rubbed his now full stomach and sighed happily. Su-won hadn't been too far off the mark. Zeno had been close to asking the young fire tribe lord to stop giving the Princess that look because it had been setting off his instincts. However, as he cocked his head to the side, he noticed something seemed off about Su-won this morning. Rarely did he ever jump into action when somebody was bothering Yona. Usually he let either Hak or Zeno take care of things. The dragon inside of him was trying to figure out what was different about the young man, but...

Zeno shook his head and looked at Hak who was stuffing his face with sweet fruits. Perhaps I'm overthinking this. He thought as he closed his eyes to calm himself down.

Yona deciding that she was done eating tugged onto Zeno's shirt causing the blonde to look at her. "I'm done." She said as she stood up.

Zeno got up before her and helped her stand. "Zeno thinks it's time for your lessons." He looked at Hak. "We'll be heading over to the library." The raven haired man nodded as he watched them leave the dinning area. His attention turning back to the conversation the King was having with his two generals.

* * *

Muddy hands dug into the dirt as they dug up the roots of weeds. The hands belonged to the young strawberry blonde bishonen. The boy raised his head and wiped his brow of sweat. The feathers in his hair caught the light breeze that was rustling the leaves above his head. Footsteps behind him alerted him to somebody's approach. Looking behind him, he saw Ik-Su with a bucket of water and a cup floating in the bucket. The former priest placed the bucket down and handed him a full cup of water.

"Thanks." He muttered as he drank the entire cup in one gulp. The cool liquid felt good going down his throat. Looking out at his herbs, he smiled with some pride at being able to grow these without having any problems.

"Winter is going to be rough." Ik-su's words caught him off guard.

Looking up at his friend he could see worried violet eyes shaking slightly. "A vision?" He asked.

"Not really." Ik-su replied as The young man replaced the cup in the bucket and drank another cup. "Yun," the boy looked up. "I'll be making a journey a few days. I'll be back in three or four weeks."

Yun's eyes widened. "Are you nuts!" He yelled as he stood suddenly, dropping his cup which miraculously didn't break. "You can barely even walk without falling over! What are you going to do for three or four weeks? Where are you going?"

Ik-su smiled with some joy in his eyes. He truly was thankful to the Kami for leading him to this young man, but soon Yun would be going on a journey of his own. He'd had a vision of a young red haired girl. A sword in her hand, bow on her back, three shadowed warriors protecting her from all sides. Her eyes were like fire. At the side of the young woman was Yun with a map in hand and bag over his shoulder. Ik-su knew then that he had to prepare Yun and in order to do that he needed to get some things for him. Books. He needed books for him to begin studying things.

"Do not worry." He said touching Yun's shoulder. "All will be fine." Picking up the bucket he turned and walked back to their shared home.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : this will be my last update until after the 22nd. So, I hope everybody enjoyed their week without me around! Next chapter will get more interesting. I'll have Jae-ha in it and I'll post a battlescene.


	20. Caught

**Chapter 20** : _Caught!_

* * *

Tired violet eyes winced as a small hand pressed a wet cloth against a bruised cheek. Blue eyes refused to meet the owner of the violet ones, so silence passed between the two. The strawberry blonde boy was angry, but also worried for the older man who had become both his friend and guardian. The dirty haired priest finally couldn't take the silence and spoke softly. "Yun."

"Don't." The boy stated sternly as he wrung the cloth and placed it back over Ik-su's bruised cheek.

Ik-su knew Yun would be worried about him since he'd been a week late in returning, but this silent anger wasn't good for the boy. Grabbing the boy's wrist he forced Yun to look up at him. "I am fine." He said. "You don't have to worry."

Yun wretched his hand away from the priests grip. "Stupid priest." He mumbled as he looked away and felt a shudder run through him. He'd been so worried about Ik-su, to the point he'd been having nightmares on things that could've happened to him. Then he returns with torn clothes, his money stolen and the items he'd gone for gone because of bandits. He'd been badly beaten, bruises all over his face, chest and back. It made Yun angry, not at Ik-su, but at the bandits. He pulled his arms around himself. Those bandit could've killed Ik-su and that would've left him alone and without the stupid priest.

Yun shook his head and went back to tending to his patient. Placing the basin bowl down he spotted a single book on the table and growled inwardly. "I bought a few of those." Ik-su's voice brought him back to the current situation. "That one was the only one they didn't take." Ik-su smiled at the boy. "They were suppose to be a surprise for you."

"Heh." Yun laughed as his cheeks turned pink. "Like I need those silly things." Truthfully he was honored that the priest would buy him something as simple as a book. He loved books. He had a few, though they were missing several pages to them or the pages were ripped and he was unable to read what happened next in the stories. Sighing he looked at the bandaged priest. "Next time just leave the items and runaway. Okay?"

Il-su smiled at the boy who acted older than he was and nodded. "Yes, I understand." He gave a bow of his head.

"Good." Yun took a step back and looked at Ik-su's bandaged form when he heard a growl coming from the priests stomach. "I'll go make dinner." He turned and walked away with the tiny book in his hand as he did so.

* * *

Yona panted as she held her sword in front of her. She and Hak were practicing while her father was busy with his generals. Today the generals and her father were discussing taxes and other boring items that were way over Yona's head. The fourteen years old girl refocused her attention on Hak as he came at her with his two edged sword. While she would've rather have fought with him when he used the quandao she knew she needed to learn fighting an enemy with other weapons too. She was good at dodging arrows and daggers, but swords and spears seemed to throw her off a bit; she was still unsure why.

The clang of her sword coming into contact with his brought he attention back to the situation at hand. She pushed her sword against his, sparks occurred between the two blades. Hak pushed away and jumped backwards as Yona came at him with a downward slash that he easily avoided. He brought his blade up to cut at her face only for her to move just in the nick of time. Moving quickly he brought his blade down to cut her from behind, only for her to move her arm and brought up her wrist brace to stop the attack. The metal spikes on the brace caught the blade and flicking her wrist she caused him to lose his grip on the sword. As it fell from his hands she caught it a brought it up to his throat causing Hak to raise his hands in surrender. He was about to say something when somebody cleared their throat. Both teens looked up in the viewing balcony area and spotted General Lee Geun-tae standing there with his foot against the railing, arms across his chest and catshire's smile spreading across his face like he'd just won the grandest of all prizes.

Yona felt herself flush with embarrassment at the thought of a grand general witnessing her floundering fighting moves and techniques, but then fear and trepidation filled her. _What if he tells father or mentions seeing them to the other generals?_ Stealing herself by standing tall she turned fully towards the general. "Are you finished watching us General?" She asked in her sweetest tone.

Geun-tae continued to smile. "Yes, I certainly am." He then jumped the railing and landed down into the training put with them. Touching his chin he looked at the dull blade that the Princess was carrying. "I was just headed this way to see if there was anybody to fight with when low and behold I find our gentle Princess fighting against one of her bodyguards." He looked between her and Hak. "Now I was a little curious, I'll admit to that; it's the only reason I stayed." He looked back at the red haired Princess. "You have some talent and with practice I could see you rivaling the strength of the one man I truly respected, your uncle Yu-hon." He sighed before smoothing out his hair on the top of his head. Looking at Hak he spoke. "You shouldn't be training her at this time of day, the King could've been the one coming to this building, not myself."

"We usually train in the early mornings before anybody is awake with Zeno," Hak explained. "However the King has busy as of late, so I saw no harm in pulling in a few training sessions during the day." He sighed. "Zeno was suppose to be on lookout."

"Oh?" The general inquired. "I saw a young man snoring lightly by the doors, wasn't sure why he was there; until now."

Hak felt a knot form on the top of his forehead. _I'm gonna kick Zeno's ass for this._

"Don't be too hard on him." He waved his hand at Hak to dismiss Zeno's falling asleep bit. He smirked at the Princess. "If you're serious about learning how to fight, I can teach you a few things as well."

Yona felt her heart beat quickly with joy at being able to continue learning how to fight with her sword. She nodded and smiled at the earth general. "I'd be honored to be taught by such strong and valiant general such as yourself General Geun-tae." She saw Hak cover his mouth and turn away as he began silently laughing at what she'd just said.

Geun-tae could help but puff his chest out a bit at the the words of praise by the young Princess. "The honor is mine Princess Yona." He smiled. "I believe I'll be extending my stay here for a few weeks, just to ensure you get the techniques down before I leave you in the very capable hands of the Thunder Beast."

"Of course General." Yona nodded. Before looking at Hak who was smirking at her. "How about we begin tomorrow before sunrise." She thought for a moment before looking at Hak. "How about we send Zeno to go get him in the morning."

"No problem." Hak replied with a shrug as he turned to walk away. "Doubt he'll sleep tonight any way."

Yona cocked her head at this. "Really?" She asked as she began to follow him as Geun-tae smirked as the two left.

* * *

Zeno found the quiet warm breeze soothing as it washed over his bare skin. He loved the feeling of warmth it gave off. It was quiet today, even with the Miss and Mister off practicing their swordsmanship. He found himself drifting off to sleep, something he had found himself doing a lot of these days. In his mind he found himself floating in a small row boat in the middle of a grand lake. His head was against something soft, but his eyes felt so heavy, so he continued to keep them closed. Gentle fingers played with his golden locks but no words came from the second person with him. Seconds turned to minutes as the two sat in silence when suddenly his companion broke that said silence with a single word.

"Zeno." The voice was not feminine like Kaya's but it was gentle and it took only a moment for Zeno to remember whose voice it belonged to for it was that person that he was meant to protect.

"Hiryuu." His voice was tight and he felt tears stream down his cheeks. As he opened his eyes he found himself alone in front of the training arena. His cheeks were wet from his tears and as the doors to his right opened they revealed Hak and Yona walking out. Hak looking slightly annoyed as he walked up to him.

Yona noticed Zeno's wet face and pushed passed Hak and rushed over to his side. She lifted her hands and began wiping away his tears. "It's okay Zeno, it was just a dream." She smiled at him sweetly.

 _A dream?_ He wondered. _Or was it a memory? I often get those confused._ He sighed as he looked up at Hak. "Sorry, I fell asleep."

Hak snorted. "Figured that out already." He pointed behind him as the earth general walked out of the arena and away from their group heading towards his own apartments.

"Are you in trouble?" He asked gaining a smile from both teens.

"Nope!" Yona exclaimed. "I sweet talked Geberal Guen-tae into giving me lessons."

"He offered." Hak corrected her.

"I still sweet talked him." She mumbled quietly.

"Huh." Hak questioned as he picked something out of his ear. "If that's sweet talk from you, I wouldn't want to know what you thought talking sexily means."

"Hak you're so mean!" Yona cried out at him as he ruffled her hair a bit as he teased her.

Zeno's eyes softened as he watched the two act more like siblings rather than a bodyguard and a Princess. He supposed that had been the same for him and the original dragons and their relationship with Hiryuu. He watched Yona pout at Hak and watched how the other reacted to her. They really did act like siblings and it was reminiscent to how he had acted around the original dragon warriors. It made his heart ache with both joy and grief. Shaking himself out of his memories he launched himself at the two wrapping an arm around Hak's neck and around Yona's waist. "Na, na, let's not have you two starting a fight!" He laughed. "Let's go eat. Zeno thinks it's dinner time!" He smiled happily. His sudden attack and change of attitude had both forgetting their little squabble and following the golden haired young man wherever it was that he was leading them.

Later that night as Princess Yona laid asleep she once more found herself in a strange place. She recognized the courtyard to the palace, but where she stood she found three different mansion palaces, each with a dragon embroidered rug on the steps. On the left was a blue dragon with golden eyes, one the right was a white dragon with sharp claws and silvery scales and in front of her was a green dragon with shiny green scales that shimmered in the sunlight. Turning to look behind her she saw a fourth mansion with a yellow dragon embroidered rug on it's steps, but unlike the others there was someone sitting on those steps. Walking up to them she found Zeno with his hands behind head, eyes closed and sleeping soundly. She giggled at finding him this way.

"He always was a little lazy." She heard a deep voice speak. Turning she saw a man with green hair and a spear in his hands, next to him was the blue haired man; Abi. The green haired man bent forward. "Damn, if you'd have had looked this cute before there wouldn't have been the need for us dragons warriors." Yona felt her cheeks flush.

"Shuten!" came a yell from behind the two who moved aside to look at their third companion. "Show a little more respect towards Lord Hiryuu!"

"Even in the afterlife you can be a fucking prude Guen." Shuten stated his face turning into a snarl as he glared at the silver haired man.

Yona couldn't help the smile that spread across her face nor could she stop the bubbling laughing as it made it's way through her lips. These people, whoever they were, made her feel giddy and happy inside unlike anything else she'd experienced. _That's not true._ She thought as she looked at the sleeping Zeno. _Zeno and Jae-ha make me happy too._

Turning her attention back to the three men in front of her she realized that she kinda knew who they were. Abi, she'd met in a previous dream, he was the Seiryuu. Shuten, if she were to guess, was Ryokuryuu. Her eyes turned to the silvery haired male. "You're Hakuryuu, right?"

The male's eyes looked like they were filling with tears. "Yes." He bowed his head and touched his scaled hand to his chest.

Her eyes turned to the other two. Pointing to Abi she spoke. "You're Abi, we met before in another dream awhile back. You're Seiryuu."

He too gave a bow of his head. "Yes." He said quietly as he tried to stop his emotions from showing, but was unsuccessful as tears ran down his cheeks too causing his golden eyes to close.

Yona walked up to his him and wiped his tears away with a cloth she had hidden away in the sleeve of her kimono dress. "Please don't cry." This only caused more tears to run down the former blue dragon's cheeks. "If you continue to cry I'll start crying."

He gave her a nod and wiped his tears away. "You've grown." He said with a sadness in his voice. "You've begun to get stronger."

"Mmm..uh-huh." Yona said with a genuine smile that reached her eyes. "It's because of Zeno and my best friend Hak. They're teaching me how to use the sword and the bow; though I'm better with the bow than I am the sword." There were three chuckles at that. "Hak says it's because I'm so short." She pouted.

"You need to get that lazy sonofabitch of a green dragon to train you with something that'll help in long and short distances." Shuten grumbled.

"Jae-ha?" Yona's cheeks turn bright pink causing all three to look at her with interested looks.

"Eh?" Guen asked. "What's this?" He pointed to her flaming cheeks.

"N-Nothing!" She exclaimed as she tried to cover her bright red face with her hands.

"Hahahahaha!" Shuten began laughing heartily causing the other two to glare at him. "You like my descendant!" He smiled happily at her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're embarrassing her!" Guen yelled at him.

"You're both so loud." Abi sighed before returning his attention to her, his emotions were finally under control. "Miss Yona, as you already know, the dragons of your time firstly consist of Zeno and Jae-ha, but within the next couple of years you'll have to find the other two. As for Hakuryuu, his village adores him and has lived a very sheltered life, much like your own. Seiryuu, my descendant has been ostracized for being what he is. The villagers believe him to be cursed. That looking into his eyes they could be turned to stone." Yona was thankful for the change of topic as she listened to what the first Seiryuu was saying about the current one.

"Idiots." Shuten spat out. "That's not one of Seiryuu's powers. To see great distances and to kill their enemies in an instant are what the Seiryuu can do."

Abi smirked. "Yes, that's true." He looked back at her. "When you make contact with him, he will not know of the red dragon. He will not understand why he has an absolute desire to protect you. You must be patient with him. I believe you will be able to mend his heart and alleviate the loneliness that he feels."

"I'll try." She said with a nod.

"Oi!" Shuten yelled out at her. "That wasn't the only reason we've appeared." Snapping her attention back to him. "Over the next few years we will be giving you our own training sessions. You'll be trained while awake and asleep from now on. Shit is about to get real for you. So be prepared."

"Mmm..."

Everybody turned their attention towards Zeno. The three looked at him with nostalgia entering their eyes. Yona went over to the Ouryuu stairs and sat down next to the golden haired teen. "He's special, isn't he?" She asked them.

Shuten sighed and looked up towards the sky. "Yes. More so than we ever imagined." He looked at her. "You've probably already figured out why, you've just not voice it yet."

Yona smiled softly. "Yeah." She figured it out a few months ago. She'd known Zeno since she was eight and in the six years she'd known him, he hadn't appeared to have aged or changed in appearance. It didn't take a genius to know why. "But I'll wait until he tells me or somebody else asks him about it. I want to hear his story from his own lips."

"It's better that way." Guen stated as he touched Shuten's shoulder. The green haired man gave a nod and followed his companion.

"Rest Yona because starting tomorrow things will begin to get interesting." Abi stated as he turned on his heel and walked away.

Yona was left sitting next to a sleeping Zeno. The young man mumbled in his sleep. "Hiryuu...Yona..."

Yona giggled quietly before leaning down and kissing his forehead. "Pleasant dreams Ouryuu Zeno." She stated as she felt a warmth spread across her body and within seconds she too was surrounded by darkness and fell into a deep comforting sleep.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay! I finally got this posted. I was going to do it Monday, but after traveling four hours to get back home from visiting my friends home I couldn't muster the strength to do so. I do hope the week and a half long wait was worth it! Next chapter will be interesting! Reviews are welcomed!


	21. Training Overload

**Chapter 21** : _Training Overload_

* * *

Six days of intense hand to hand combat training followed by sword and bow training by the earth General left Princess Yona feeling a little more or less like jello. Her arms hurt and her legs felt like they wouldn't move ever again, but she felt invigorated and loved every minute of the training. Hak and Zeno both would enter into her lesson with Geun-tae, sometimes Hak would forget that it was only a training session and would end up fully sparring against the general, which always made both enjoy themselves. Today was one of those days. As Hak ran at Geun-tae, Yona plopped down onto the dirty ground. Sweat dripping down her neck and into her training kasode. Her hair was slick and her muscles were screaming at her to slow down. She suddenly felt something cool be dumped over her head and gasped out in shock. Looking up she found Zeno smiling down at her.

"Miss looked overheated, so Zeno thought he'd cool her down." He said as he placed the cup back into the bucket and sat the bucket down next to her.

"Thanks Zeno." She said with a laugh. Looking out at the two she couldn't help but smile.

"Mister and Earth General are having lots of fun today." Zeno noted as he sat down next to Yona who hummed in agreement. "Zeno wonders when brother Jae-ha will return." He looked up into the clouds sadly.

"Jae-ha will return when he's able to." She said. "He writes monthly. He says that the problem is taking longer to get rid of than he originally thought. He also says that the bad person that's causing the problem is a person of high social standing, so that's causing more problems." She touched her chin before looking at Zeno. "Ouryuu," she saw Zeno freeze at her usage of his title before looking at her with wide eyes. "I want you to go help him."

Zeno's eyes widened even further. "Y-You have a mission for Zeno?" His eyes glistened. He always wanted to do something for her. He thought helping in her training was all he'd be able to do for now, but if she wanted him to help Jae-ha... "I'll do it." He said with a smile.

Yona giggled as she saw the excitement enter Zeno's eyes. He is so excited that he forgot to use his name in that sentence! She waved at him to settle down. "It won't be until after General Geun-tae leaves." She said. "I'd like you to learn a few things from him." She sighed as she saw Hak win again as the earth Generals sword went flying away. _Hak needs to learn to cool down. This is suppose to be my training time, not his!_ She felt herself get annoyed by her best friends antics.

Zeno suddenly heard a noise and grabbed Yona's wrist and quickly hid with her in the weapons shack. "Ah General Lee Geun-tae, this is where you are!" Zeno quickly covered Yona's mouth with his hand when she gasped after stubbing her toe.

Yona felt her heart thud hard in her chest as she recognized the voice in the above balcony to be Su-won, which meant General Ju-do was nearby. Her breath came out heavily. She didn't want her cousin to know about this. She wanted it to be a big surprise when she showed him after she turn eighteen!

"Calm down Miss." Zeno whispered into her ear. She nodded as he pulled his hand away. "Zeno will help keep your secret safe." He looked around the shack and found the door that would lead to a back way of getting her away from the training arena.

* * *

Hak sighed in relief as he watched Zeno disappear with Yona into the weapons shack. If he remembered right there was a secret passage that the servants used that would lead back to the sleeping corridors. He just hoped that King Il wasn't awake just yet. _Zeno will keep her safe._ He thought as he heard his name called out by Su-won. "Yo!" He waved back. "When did you get back?"

Su-won smiled. "Just now." He looked down and saw a wet spot by a bucket of water and smiled. "Working hard as always Hak?"

"Yep." He looked to his side and saw Geun-tae taking off and chuckled. "Still haven't found anybody to keep up with me."

Su-won laughed. "That's why you're the Thunder Beast, Kouka's strongest fighter."

"Yeah, yeah." He brushed that off. "Surprised you haven't gone to visit Princess Yona yet." He said this as he jumped onto a barrel and climbed up to the balcony. Su-won held out a hand to help Hak up. Hak sat on the stone rail and looked beyond Su-won to find Ju-do there. "Yo old man."

Su-won laughed quietly at Ju-do's annoyed look. "Punk." Ju-do approached but was stopped by a look from Su-won.

"Actually I was already at Yona's corridors but she must still be asleep because she didn't answer." Su-won stated sadly. "Perhaps she'll be up by now." He suddenly clapped his hands together. "I know! We'll both go check up on her." He took Hak's hand and began pulling him behind.

"Oi, Oi!" Hak protested as he was pulled behind the young lord.

Can't be helped I suppose. He thought. Su-won's always been the kind to do this sort of thing. He smiled as he pulled his hand away from Su-won and began running passed him. "Then let's make it a fair race." He winked at Su-won before running off causing the young man beside him to laugh as they rushed off.

 _Su-won..._ Ju-do groaned as he watched the two practically grown young men run off. _Why must things be this way? It'll only be harder when it occurs._ He sighed as he slowly made his way towards the direction the two had gone in.

* * *

Yona sighed as she finished scrubbing her arms and legs with the cool water that Zeno had drawn up for her. She no longer felt sticky with sweat, instead she felt rejuvenated and ready for the day. Walking over to her wardrobe she began to decide what she was going to wear when she heard the giggles of her maidservants. The women entered the room and quickly began ushering her around. From picking out a blue and pink kimono to the jewelry she should wear around her neck. She gave a shake of her head at one thing or another. She really didn't feel like wearing any jewelry; instead she opted for pulling her hair up on to the top of her head and used a clip to keep it in place. _I really hate my hair._ She thought dryly as she watched the girls figure out what the best way to keep the hair up was. Once they were done she placed a golden decorative pin in her hair that Zeno and Hak had given her for her last birthday. It was blue flowers with a tiny golden dragon on it. She loved it because it was something precious from her friends. Turning towards the doors to her room that led into the main room she slipped on her slippers and walked out just as Hak and Su-won rushed into the room.

"Huh?" She questioned as she noticed that they were out of breath. Looking at Zeno she saw that he held a smile on his face.

"Mister and Young Lord had a race this morning." He explained causing Yona to roll her eyes at their antics. "Looked like fun too!" Zeno laughed as both young men smiled.

"Yona." Su-won spoke her name with an air of love and respect. "Allow us to escort you to breakfast."

"Yes, do let us." Hak said with a teasing tone.

Giggling at Hak's attempt to begin teasing her Yona nodded. "Alright." She said as Su-won held out a hand and took hers in his own and led her away with Hak and Zeno following behind.

"That was a close call." Hak said quietly to Zeno when he saw Su-won strike up a conversation with Princess Yona. Zeno gave a nod. "Good job at getting her back here without nobody seeing her." Hak frowned. "That's two close calls in the last two weeks. I think after The Earth General leaves we should do her training in intervals."

"Huh?" Zeno questioned not quite understanding.

"I mean we should take turns in training and keeping watch. Also I think it would be a good idea to not do it every day." He looked back towards the two ahead of them. "She's exhausted. I can tell that these new training techniques are making her very tired. She needs to take a day off in between training days."

Zeno nodded. "It's true, the Miss has been exhibiting some tiredness during the day and even now I can see she's tired." Zeno sighed. "Zeno will be going on a trip soon, so you'll have to be in charge of her training from now on."

Hak's eyes widened as he turned his head towards Zeno. "What?" He questioned. "Where are you going?"

"To find brother Jae-ha and see if Zeno can help him with whatever his problem is." Zeno touched his chin. "Last time we saw him was two years ago. He said he was helping a village in the earth tribe, but he never returned. Miss needs him near her and I know she'd never force him to return but Zeno thinks she's worried about him and that's why she's sending Zeno to go help him."

Hak stayed quiet for a moment as he continued to walk behind the two royals and smirked. That sounds like her. He thought. Worried about somebody else. "Then I wish you luck Zeno." He smiled a catshire smile. "I'll make sure that by the time you return, she'll be stronger." His eyes shined with pride. "She's already surpassed what I thought she was capable of. I can't wait to see what other surprises I can bring out of her."

Zeno smiled at Hak's enthusiasm. "Yes. The Miss certainly has been a surprise." He gave a nod as they entered the dinning area and found their breakfast already spread out on the table ready for them.

* * *

Green hair blew in the breeze as it was teased by the wind. Jae-ha scanned the surrounding area where their ship was docked. Men were running around placing boxes on the ship, while others were training near the caves. He was up in the crows nest keeping watch, he sat on the rail that wrapped around the crows nest easily keeping his balance. Below him he saw his wonderfully fearless captain, her silvery locks being teased by the sea breeze. She was as deadly as she was fearless, a wonderful combination in his eyes. Kinda made him wish she was his master instead of that child Princess he'd left in Kuuto. He shook his head as an image of Yona appeared in his mind. She'd been twelve years old when he saw he last and couldn't imagine her having changed much in two years.

Sighing, he decided to do his rounds. So silently standing up he jumped high into the sky and headed towards the nearby sea village of Awa. As he passed trees and cliffs his eyes came to rest upon the town below him. It looked beautiful and it should. The suns rays spread across the horizon etched out a spataculer image of the village with the sea green color of the ocean meshing with the reds, orange and golden colors that were sprayed across the homes and businesses; however hidden behind the beauty was a darkness that was strangling out the life and souls of the people here and this was the reason he had come. Yang Kum-ji was a minor lord and because of that had a very small area that he was allowed to rule over; however, as Jae-ha had found out, the entire area that he ruled was covered in corruption, kidknappings, murders, and drug smugglers. He a joined the locals in their fight against the man. The pirates were nothing more than local fisherman who had gotten tired of the corruption, had family members go missing or had been victims of the drug smugglers.

He found out quickly that land attacks were so much easier than the attacks and battles they had on the water. The first few water battles he had overshot his target and ended up in the water. Of course he'd been laughed and made a joke to make things seem better than they were but brushing things like that off was annoying and he made sure to do it better the next time. Captain Gigan was very patient with him but even she had a level at which her patience could run out and it had with him, several times. He hated that every time he'd do something stupid he'd have a dozen daggers to dodge away from. She knew where to hit him too and seemed to always throw her weapons towards his dragon leg. It was annoying, thrilling and made his blood rush. An exhilarating feeling that he liked to feel, but knew better than to test his beloved captains patience.

Landing on a darkened rooftop, he slunk down into the alley and began his recognizance within the village. Knowing exactly where to go for information he made a beeline for the red district buildings. The tea house that he usually went to for information was buzzing with customers. Off duty officers and Awa officials talking loudly, groping the women inside and getting drunk on something other than tea. Smirking he walked inside just as the sun final set of the day bringing complete darkness to Port Awa.

* * *

Yona groaned as she fell back onto her butt and once again had the pointed end of a spear in her face. The green haired man Shuten was chuckling at her failed attempt at keeping his weapon at bay. On the sidelines both Abi and Guen were sitting next to a still sleeping Zeno. She had asked before beginning her training regimen why Zeno wasn't ever awake when she was training with them they'd just laughed and stated it was because he still hadn't seen them yet. "Until he dies, he can't see us." Abi explained. It was kind of sad because Zeno being immortal meant he'd never die which meant he'd never see his brothers. It made Yona sad, but that sadness was bittersweet because at the same time she never wanted Zeno to leave her side.

Standing back up Yona picked up her short spear and went back into position. Hak never taught her how to use a spear in her training sessions with him, instead he focused on swords and bows for her. Shuten said that that was good and all but sometimes during an intense battle she could loose her weapon and what if the only thing that was closest to her was a spear and she had no idea how to block with it or throw it or use it as she would use a sword? What would happen then? She shivered to think.

The first generation Ryokuryuu smiled as he watched the beaten and bruised fourteen year old girl stand up once again. Her legs at first seemed unsteady before she steeled herself and prepared her weapon. He looked over at his brothers who were now smiling as they saw what he'd only just spotted. Her eyes. They were glowing with balls of fire in them, just like Hiryuu's had just before a battle. Truly, she was his reincarnation.

Turning to face her, he charged at full speed. She dodged. Her feet slid across the dirt. He then jumped into the air and brought down his spear to slice her. She dodged again causing his spear to imbed itself into the stone and dirt ground. Giving out a war cry he pulled his weapon out and was about to charge again when his feet were knock out from under him, his weapon flew off to the side as his head hit the ground hard. Yona slammed her spear next to his face causing Shiten to flinch before his eyes widen as those fiery eyes stared down at him. He felt his breath being stolen as her ruby red hair blew around her. She was...breathtaking.

Shuten then smiled. "I think this is just starting to get interesting." He stated as heard footsteps quickening towards them. "Let's up this and see how you'll do against two."

Yona turned her head and spotted Abi jumping towards her with his sword drawn. Grabbing her imbedded spear from the ground she jumped to the side and dodged his attack as Shuten dusted himself off and made a grab for his weapon. Having seen what the green haired man was going for before he'd even made the first steps to run for it, Yona dashed ahead of him and grabbed the fallen spear that had a look more towards Hak's quandao glaive only shorter. She figured fighting with two spears couldn't be any different than fighting with two swords, but she was a bit wrong in her assumption, but she learned quickly how the maneuver with both weapons and how to dodge Shuten's kicks and Abi's sword thrusts. When Abi brought his sword down, she stopped the attack with one spear blade and thrust the other out at him, he barely dodged it. As he dodged, Shuten went to kick her. She bent her back backwards and brought weapon up causing him to kick the pole and snap it in half. Luckily she had the blade end in her hand still, unfortunately he had the pole now in his and even without a blade it could still be used as a weapon.

Yona panted as she suddenly felt weakness being pushed into her being. She lost her grip into her weapons and fell to the ground as her legs gave out.

"YONA!" All three men cried out from their positions and ran towards the fallen Princess.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Another cliffhanger has occurred. LoL! Hmm...guess she's overdoing it. I missed Jae-ha, that's why he made an appearance in it.


	22. Dark Tiredness

**Chapter 22** : _Dark Tiredness_

* * *

Tired violet eyes watched as the Earth General and Hak fought back and forth. Geun-tae used lots of martial arts in his fighting techniques, most Yona didn't think she'd be able to do. After passing out during her training with the original dragons in the dreamscape she'd been unable to reconnect with them. Strangely though she could feel their spirits near her come morning and knew it was because they'd been worried, their presence had vanished when Zeno had come to get her. Right now she was both mentally and physically exhausted and thankfully both of her guardians had noticed the tired look in her eyes and posture. So Geun-tae was teaching Hak a few moves that her friend could later teach her. She sensed Zeno sit down next to her and as he placed a warm cup of tea in her hands she looked up at him, her exhausted look had him worried; she could see it in his eyes.

"Miss..." Zeno began, worry etched in his voice.

"Zeno," she interrupted him. "I know I've been pushing myself to my limit lately and I know you want to reprimand me for not taking better care of myself. It's just I-" she paused for a moment and looked at the tea in her hands. "I have to learn this stuff quickly. I don't know why, I just feel like something is going to happen soon and I need to be prepared for it, especially now that all three of them have appeared in my dreams."

"All three?" Zeno questioned with a frown before his eyes widened. _Could it be?_ He wondered. _Guen, Shuten, Abi; are you guys helping her somehow?_

"Hmm." She hummed as she took a drink from her cup. "I was with Shuten last night when I passed out. I tried getting back to him but I couldn't. I was too tired."

Zeno smiled as his thoughts were confirmed. "What were you doing with him?" He thought perhaps he was telling her some things that could assist her somehow.

"Training." She said with a tired smile upon her face. "He's teaching me how to use a short spear as a weapon. It's fun. We've been doing it for awhile now. Guen and Abi are sitting on the sidelines, usually."

Zeno looked at her with widening eyes. "Miss."

Yona sighed tiredly as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm tired Zeno."

Zeno smiled gently as he took the now empty cup from her and pulled her into his arms. "Of course you are Miss." He spoke softly as he felt her slip off into a light sleep as off in the distance their was an outcry by Hak as he was kicked in the stomach by Geun-tae. Zeno gave a soft laugh as he watched the young man fight against his elder. The Earth General seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. His eyes turned back to his sleeping mistress and frowned. _For all three to be in the Miss' dreams and training her there means that something really bad is about to happen._ He thought as he ran his hand through her wild crimson locks. He gently untangled the knots in her hair as he kept his eyes on her and smiled softly. _Alright Miss. We'll keep doing it your way._ He looked off behind him towards the way he'd seen Jae-ha leave a couple years ago. _Brother Ryokuryuu, you'll be needed soon._

* * *

Jae-ha sat up quickly from the bed he'd been sharing. Looking to his left he found a brunette girl curled up next to him and on his right a raven haired girl snuggled against where he'd been laying. Sighing he touched his chest. He'd been awaken with a startling feeling in his chest. Pushing away his senses he closed his eyes and saw those familiar lights that he knew to be the dragons. However, the usually bright red light was faded. Jae-ha's eyes widened as panic began to set in. _Damn it Zeno! What'd you do? She's safe. She's got to be._ He assured himself but the feeling of dread wouldn't leave him. He felt the red light pulse weakly. Cursing lightly he pushed the blankets away from himself, he quickly began to put on his trousers, followed by his tunic that he'd bought from a Kai merchant in order to gain intel on the slave dealings. Pulling out a small bag of coins he sat it down in between the two lovely ladies he'd shared his bed with the night before and smiled at the information he'd gain from them before he opened the window and jumped into the sky leaving the town behind him to go report to his captain of when the next shipment of goods was coming in.

* * *

Yona's eyes drooped as she listened to her tutor drone on about the laws of Kouka and how the parliament had come to be with the lords and minor lords. She could concentrate because of how tired she was. Standing suddenly caused the older male to stop mid-sentence. "I apologize Mae-tu, but I cannot seem to concentrate today. Do you think we could continue this tomorrow?" She was asking nicely and really hoped he'd allow her to leave.

The silvery haired old man sighed. " I suppose your highness. I can see that what I am saying is having no effect." He walked over to the pile of scrolls he had laid out on his desk and waved his hand at her to dismiss her from his presence.

Yona would've been happy if not for how tired she was. Standing she felt her legs wobble a bit causing her balance to be affected. She almost fell over but caught herself against the doorframe on the way out of the room. She'd never felt so drained in her life and realized that this had to be more than just exhaustion. Placing a hand on her forehead she pulled it away when she felt she was hot and sticky. It is a hot day. She reasoned. Perhaps that's why I feel so drained. She turned down the empty halls and made her way to her room. _A nice nap will refresh me._ She mused happily as she made her way towards her corridors.

* * *

Hakuryuu was pacing his room. Several hours after waking he'd felt a pulsing sensation in his chest, thinking it was one of his brothers calling to him, he'd felt for it. At first he could find what was upsetting the bond until he saw it, the little red light that was usually the brightest light near the yellow dragon was unusually dull. This set him off in a fit of worry. The eighteen year old dragon warrior was worried that, that light was his master and that something bad had happened to him. Tears streaked down his cheeks. What could he do? He was too far away from his master in order to be of use! He wanted to help him! But how? How could he help him when he couldn't leave his village until his master came looking for him? The young man wrapped his arms around himself and mournfully cried to himself.

* * *

Seiryuu sat near a dried riverbed when he'd felt a pulse. The villagers nearby were foraging, not paying attention to him; they never did really. Not sure what that pulse meant he pulled his sword from it's sheath and looked off towards where he thought he sensed the pulse. The nearest villager heard him unsheath his weapon and causing the rest to pause in what they were doing. His eyes traveled beyond the trees in front of him, passed dried fields and villages that were deserted to open green fields and a castle surrounded by a wall. He tried to push further to see what was beyond those walls when suddenly he gasped and grabbed his head. A vicious pounding headache attacked his senses. He'd pushed his sight too far that time and knew he shouldn't have, but curiosity had gotten the better of him. He'd seen the castle before but never beyond those walls. He was too far away to see passed them and see what was inside them. What did those walls hide? He wanted to know so desperately.

He took a step towards the way the castle was in, then another step and another until he was no longer in sight. The villagers looked at one another before returning to their foraging believing that Seiryuu had gone off to do his duty in protecting them, never knowing that something was amiss.

* * *

Deep inside Hiryuu castle Ouryuu Zeno was enjoying a warm day while Princess Yona was off to her studies when he felt a sickening pulse hit his chest and tear at it like a thousand sword piercing his body all at once. It caused him to gasp, clench at his chest and fall over panting in pain. He felt hands turn him over and saw Hak's face fill his vision. He gasped as he tried to regain his breath, but each pulse took away his breath each time.

 _MISS!_ His mind screamed as his eyes closed in pain. _Something is wrong with Princess Yona!_ Then something happened, something that shouldn't have happened unless he was hurt. He felt his scales appear under his shirt, up his arms and finally along his jawline and neck. His eyes opened and he saw Hak looking at him with a smile. He wasn't afraid of him or calling him a monster.

"You okay Zeno?" He questioned. Zeno found that he could breathe once more. The pain in his chest was gone. Standing suddenly he turned on his heel to run when his hand was grabbed by Hak. "What's going on?"

He didn't need to say much. Just one word. "Yona."

* * *

Yona found herself floating on a boat her head being held on someone's lap as their fingers played with her hair. Her body felt as if it was made of metal, it was so heavy. Her head also hurt and she really didn't want to open her eyes because they hurt too. She was so hot. She wished she could just jump into the cool water but was afraid she'd sink to the bottom so she refrained from moving.

"Little one." She recognized Hiryuu's voice, it was soft and gentle; almost like a whisper of wind near her ear. It filled her with warmth and made her feel safe. "Don't be fearful. I promise you'll be okay. Your body just needs rest." She hummed in agreement. Rest sounded so good at the moment. Her fingers curled around the soft material of the garments that Hiryuu wore. A smile appearing on her face as she was drug deeper into darkness.

* * *

Yona's name coming from Zeno's lips was all Hak needed. His feet took him to his destination. He flew passed minor lords, counselors and servants with Zeno close behind him. As Zeno passed him Hak could see the scales glimmer. He'd witnessed the blonde's dramatic transformation. He didn't know what brought on the scales to appear but he'd always suspected that a Zeno was special even before he'd first spared with him that very first time many years ago. It had been subtle things like his hair color, how he never seemed to get hurt even when Hak knew he'd been hurt. Now after seeing the golden shining scales, it all made sense. That damn bastard was a freaking legendary dragon warrior! He smirked as they ran towards Yona's room. Only the Princess could've found a dragon, made it her bodyguard and never know about it being something of legend.

As they entered the open room that was the main room into Yona's corridors Hak found nothing out of the ordinary. "You sure she's here?" He asked as Zeno wordlessly strode forward towards the blinds and pushed them back to reveal Yona sleeping on her futon bed. However it was her quick breaths that caught both young men's attention. Zeno rushed to her side. Placing a hand on her forehead he pulled it quickly back. "Go get the healer!" He cried out causing Hak to jump slightly at the loud demanding voice. His back straightened out of habit at hearing a demanding voice before he turned without question.

Zeno turned his attention back to Yona and began to take off her putter robes until she was down to a single layer kimono. Her hair was soaked with sweat as she panted. Her breathing was quick and erratic. Fever. He thought. How did she catch this? He wondered.

He suddenly heard feet hitting the floorboards and turned in time to see Su-won at the entrance. Not thinking about his scales showing. He jumped up and grabbed the young lord. "You can't be in here!" He cried out. "This Miss has a fever."

Su-won's eyes widened not at Zeno's words but at the sight before him. Scales. He has golden scales on his face. He thought as he stopped in his tracks. He felt Zeno push him out of the room.

"Please," Zeno begged. "Stay back. Miss would get upset if you got sick because of her." Su-won nodded numbly.

A nearby gasp made Zeno turn his head and spotted Min-soo with a tray in hand. His eyes wide at Zeno's appearance. Zeno's face softened. "Is that for the Miss?" The servant nodded. Zeno walked over to him and took the tray. The young man's eyes stayed wide even after Zeno returned to the room.

Min-soo looked at Lord Su-won. "Mi'lord?" He questioned causing the young royal to look at him. "Lord Zeno had golden scales on his face, right?"

Su-won frown as he looked back to Zeno's retreating form before answering. "Yes." Min-soo's eyes widened at the implications this brought to light. "You are not to say a word about this." Min-soo felt a tremor of fear run through him as he found his eyes locked with those of a heated hatred that belonged to the young lord.

"Y-Yea mi'lord!" He bowed as he back away and quickly ran from the place.

Su-won felt a deep hatred appear at the sight before him. It was something he was unable to explain. The moment he saw those scales he knew what Zeno was and because of that he wanted him gone. He wasn't sure why. He just did. He stayed standing there even when he saw Hak return with the old healer and his assistant. He stayed even though every fiber of his being wanted to leave. When the assistant ran out, however, he knew something was terribly wrong. He walked inside and peered through the blinds. He saw Hak sitting off to the side of Yona's bed with Zeno standing behind him. The healer was talking in a hushed voice.

"Yona?" Su-won turned to see King Il looking worried behind him.

"Uncle." He sighed.

"Is she truly sick?" King Il questioned his nephew.

"It would seem so." He stated when the blinds opened and closed.

Hak looked mad about something. He passed Su-won without a word and went to his knees. "You're majesty." He stated with formality. "I beg your forgiveness..."

"For what Hak?" The confused King asked the young man.

"The healer has told us what is wrong with Princess Yona and has stated that-that she-" he stuttered as his emotions began to overcome him. "that she's been poisoned." Silence crossed the room as shock and horror filled the faces present.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Dun, Dunn, Dunnnnn! I've left you all hanging once again. Yes somebody has poisoned our beloved Princess, nobody knows who; yet. I'll post another update probably Friday.


	23. Dragon's Return

**Chapter 23** : _Dragon's Return_

* * *

Seiryuu couldn't stop his feet from moving. He didn't understand why he felt that he needed to be near that castle, no not near it per say, but near somebody that was living in that castle. His heart beat faster the closer he came. He could feel his blood rush through his system with excitement as he now ran through the forests and underbrush just to get to the large red castle that seemed to have somebody there that was calling to him. He couldn't imagine who this person was but he knew they had to be important.

In his mind memories poured through him of words Ao had said. _"You'll never have friends."_ He had once told him. The villagers knew what he was. They knew the damage he could cause. They feared him, called him monster and only wished to have him near if there were bandits or soldiers nearby that could cause them harm. This one time he wanted to be selfish. This one time he wanted to know why he sometimes felt things, things he didn't understand. He could see lights in his mind but he didn't know what these lights meant. The red one was pulsing weakly and it was causing him to panic and with each step he drew closer to the castle that held this red light in it. The red light wanted help and he could help it, he was certain!

Just as Seiryuu jumped out of the foliage onto the road headed towards the town that was below the castle something dropped onto the road just a few feet ahead of him from the sky. He skidded to a stop as the figure stood up and looked towards him. Behind his mask he felt his eyes widen and he couldn't help the quiet words that escaped his lips. "Green dragon."

Jae-ha slowly turned his head to the person behind him and raised an eyebrow at the person wearing some sort of fur on his head, a mask and a strange mix of furs and cloth material that made up his blue and white clothing. "Oh?" He questioned the person and suddenly felt a familiarity with this stranger. It took less than a minute to figure out who this fellow was. "Seiryuu." He said causing the strange man to cock his head to the side before giving a single nod. "Why are you here?" He asked as he winced as the pull to go to Yona began to become stronger.

"The red light is fading." He simply stated as he approached Jae-ha. "Who is the red light? Why does it hurt at the thought of it fading!" He demanded.

 _Seems he doesn't know much about the dragons and their master._ He thought as he looked at the young man once more. Sighing he knew what he had to do. He had to bring the kid along. "You'll never get near her with that mask and fur on your head." He stated.

"Her?" Seiryuu questioned as he touched his mask.

"The red light." Jae-ha clarified as he approached the younger man. _The red light is fading._ Jae-ha had heard him say. _Yona dear, what is happening to you?_

Seiryuu turned around and took off his mask before wrapping a cloth over his eyes. Turning back around he tied the mask onto his belt around his hips and pushed his fur onto his shoulders revealing light blue hair. At that moment a tiny squirrel popped up out of the fur and made a tiny noise.

Jae-ha sweat dropped and chuckled. "That'll have to do I guess." He said with a nervous laugh and just hoped that the guards remembered him as now he had no choice but to go through the front gate to get inside the palace to find out what the heck was going on with his little master.

{}

Zeno looked at his scales on his arms as he sat outside Yona's bedroom. The healers were still working on trying to find out what type of poison the Princess had ingested, but so far nothing was working. Her breathing grew more labored, her heart beat raced quickly and her face was more pale than even Hakuryuu's skin. She was drenched in sweat. Her bedding had to be changed twice. She had dark veins on her neck, arms and legs from the poison. When the healer had announced why she was bedridden Zeno hadn't been able to move, he was still in shock; so much so he hadn't been able to answer King Il's questions about his scales. Thank goodness for Hak. The young man had covered for him saying "Thought you already knew, your Majesty. Zeno is a dragon." And like that it was brushed off like it was an every day occurrence. However, Zeno was worried. His scales had never appeared without warrent, usually because he'd been hurt in battle. Not only that, but once the danger was gone he'd always returned to normal. His scales had been in place all afternoon and now it was early evening and they were as shiny and hard as ever.

Zeno ran a finger over the smooth scales on his wrists before standing up and re-entering Princess Yona's room. Maids were rushing around with cooling cloths. Her breath could be heard and was erratic, making Zeno freeze in place as he was reminded of Hiryuu's last days alive. Tears pricked at the edges of his eyes but did not fall, for if they fell he knew he wouldn't be able to stop the torrent of emotions behind them.

Suddenly he froze. Turning around he sprinted out of the room, passed Hak who was talking to Su-won. He heard the wind tribesman call out his name but chose to ignore it. Servants gave gasps as he ran by them, almost crashing into Min-soo; the poor lad almost dropped the King's early evening tea. Guards saw the blonde race by them, but made no move to stop him as he came into the large courtyard that gave way to the gigantic gate doors which lead into the city of Kuuto. His eyes were wide as saucers, his jaw set in place as his lips parted slightly. There at the gates were two of his three brothers Ryokuryuu and Seiryuu.

Zeno felt a weakness in his knees but for some strange reason could still withstand standing. He took a step and then another and before long he found that he had his arms around Ryokuryuu's neck. "Whoa! Easy Zeno!" He heard the green haired man yell out.

"Ryokuryuu...Jae-ha." He corrected himself as he pulled away from the man and looked at the blindfolded light blue haired man. He smiled softly as he was reminded of Abi when he left Hiryuu Castle. "It's good to see Seiryuu again."

The blue haired man cocked his head. "Again?" He asked softly.

Jae-ha grabbed Zeno's shoulder. "Where is she?" He asked in a serious tone.

Zeno looked down with his joy being snuffed out of his face and eyes immediately. "I'll show you." He said leading both men into the palace grounds, waving off the guards.

Jae-ha noticed how tense everyone seemed to be. His eyes darting around as he subconsciously touched his tunic to ensure his weapons were hidden still. "By the way Zeno," he began causing Zeno to cock his head towards him, his scales catching the dimming sunlight. Jae-ha touched his scales on his cheeks. "When did you get these?"

Zeno smiled at him. "Zeno has always had scales. They just only appear when Zeno is in danger." He said with a smile and suddenly froze at his own words.

"Zeno?" Jae-ha questioned him as the young man seemed to be working something out in that head of his.

"Zeno may need his brother's help." He stated and looked at Seiryuu who lifted his head up at the golden boys gaze. "Can he count on both of you?"

Jae-ha looked at the young man behind him before looking back at Zeno. "Yeah, I'll help with whatever it is."

Seiryuu gave a nod. "Yes." He said quietly causing the squirrel in his fur to pop out and make a noise as well.

"Good." Zeno said with a serious tone. _Because I think I figured out where Miss was poisoned._ He thought grimly.

* * *

Jae-ha bent on his knees as he took Yona's hand into his own. Her palm is sweaty. He noted. She's so pale. He thought as he watched her pant, her face and chest glistening with sweat. "She's fighting it." Zeno stated. "Healer says we may have caught it early, but-"

"But?" Jae-ha growled as he snapped his head around to looked at Zeno when they heard pain filled gasp coming from Seiryuu.

Both looked towards the young man. His body had gone stiff when suddenly he legs gave out from under him. They watched as Seiryuu pushed the blindfold down from his eyes. His golden eyes wide with shock and pain as he fell forward onto his hands gasping for breath and shuddering from the pain he'd just felt. "W-What was that?" Seiryuu asked pain still etched on his face. Lifting his face he looked at the girl on the bed. "Who is she!?" He demanded.

Jae-ha gave a soft laugh. "Looks like Seiryuu just got that _awakening_ feeling." He stated causing a Zeno to give a grim smile. "She's the master of the four dragon's." He explained to the golden eyed boy. "Didn't your predecessor tell you about the dragon master?"

Seiryuu's eyes turned from Jae-ha to the girl. "Master?" He question. _Is she the reason I've been hated by my village? Is she the reason the Seiryuu is thought to be cursed? Am I cursed because of her?_

"Every dragon is born to protect their master." Jae-ha explained. "If there's no master, there's no one to protect. So a new generation is born until there is one to protect." He sighed. "She's the one we were all born to protect." He eyed Zeno. "Right, Zeno?"

Zeno made a fist. "Yes." He stated as he looked her once more.

"So what's the **_but_** about?" Jae-ha asked Zeno.

It took a moment for Zeno to recall what he'd been saying before Seiryuu's outburst. "They don't know the poison."

Seiryuu by now had moved to sit on her other side. He was cocking his head from one side to the other before lifting her arm up to look at the blackened veins. "Hemlock." He said with full certainty. His golden eyes looked up at the two who were watching him. "In my village..." He began. "some children suffered...like this. It was hemlock poisoning."

Zeno ran out of the room to find the healer. When he did Hak entered the room and saw Jae-ha. "So greenie..." He began as a smirk itched it's way across his face. "you staying long?"

Jae-ha looked at the young man before him. "Oh?" He inquired. "Is this the a same Thunder Beast I once fought against?"

Hak now had one of his more famous smiles on his face as he puffed his chest out a bit. "Haven't had a good challenge since you left."

Jae-ha smirked. "Perhaps if I had come back for a mere visit." The green haired male stared at the girl who held his attention.

"So you're a dragon too?" Hak questioned causing Jae-ha to stiffen. "Guessing that guy over there is as well." Hak scratched his head. "I'm also guessing you're here because she's sick."

"Yes to everything." Jae-ha awaited Hak's reaction.

Hak bent forward until his lips were close to Jae-ha's ear. "Say the word and I'll help out however I can." with that he turned and left.

Jae-ha watched him leave and smirked. _You may regret that Hak._ He thought. _Of course when it comes to her we all get overcome with emotion and throw caution to the wind._ He clenched his jaw. _I will hurt whoever did this to her._

Unknown to all a dark haired man had been watching the events take place from the beginning to now when the golden haired bodyguard brought the healer back. He had heard the soon to be new Wind General's words. This brought a new spin on thing. He turned away with his hand fisted into his silk haori. It was time to accelerate their plans. _Dragons. Who would have they actually existed?_

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I did plan to have this out by Friday, but things didn't work out that way. So Seiryuu is here and now they've gotta figure out who wanted Yona dead. Next few chapters will be interesting.


	24. Gaining A Name

**Chapter 24** : _Gaining A Name_

* * *

Yona awoke to the feeling of being on water once more. Bleary eyes opened to the world around her and found that she was on a rowboat that seemed to have a soft bed of furs on it. As she moved her head she saw that Hiryuu was laying next to her looking up at the blue sky above them while she continued to lay on her side. She found that she was no longer hot, but felt cool. Closing her eyes she tried to recall how she ended up here and found that her memory was a bit hazy. Upon opening her eyes she found Hiryuu looking at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as they passed under some flowering trees.

"I think so." She frowned. "I was sick, wasn't I?"

Hiryuu sighed sadly. "Not quite." He felt her eyes on him. "I our lives we have been threatened before. I should have warned you about certain things." He looked away from her and back to the hanging flowers as they passed through a grove of trees. "You were poisoned three days ago." He explained. "Somebody has been watching you and has found you a threat to their plans."

Yona sat up and looked down at the relaxed looking former king. "Who?" She asked as she curled her fingers into a fist in her dress.

"I don't know." He stated as he looked back at her. "I only know that they are watching from the shadows right now."

Yona sat there seeming to try and think of who this person could be. When she felt a slight breeze and looked up. They were floating down a river, on the banks were tiny animals laying lazily around. Some were watching them as they passed though most ignored them. A sudden thought came to mind. "I know I probably should've asked this by now..."

"Hm?" Hiryuu inquired as he looked towards her while still laying on his back.

"What is this place that we always meet in?" She asked as she tipped her head to the side.

Hiryuu cracked a smile at her question. "A place within the realms of the living and the dead." He stated with a bemused look as he sat up. "We, as dragons, have always been able to pass through the realms with little difficulty. Even when I was a human, the first time, I could still see into these realms. It was because of this that when our Zeno first showed me his power that my brother had given him, I could see how this would affect my little soft Ouryuu. Spirits that live in these realms can give you insight, if you look." He laughed lightly. "It is because of this everybody always thought I had every answer for everything, but that wasn't the case. I didn't have the answers for Zeno when he asked them because I feared how he would react. I didn't have the answer when my wife died and my heart began aching. I didn't always have the answer when clans would begin to uprise against us. I only acted upon good faith that the answers would come to us when we needed them the most. The only thing the spirits can do is guide you to find those answers." He looked at her. "Do you understand."

"I think so." She leaned on the palms of her hands as she placed her elbows on her knees. "So the training that the first generation of dragon warriors have been doing with me is to help me in the future and possibly help me understand questions I have yet to ask?"

Hiryuu blink at her question before giving a hearty laugh. "Sort of." He answered as his laughter diminished. "The boys have their own ways of helping you. Abi likes to talk and guide through examples. Shuten is more of let's get it done kind of guy. While Geun, he likes to sit back and let you come to him for answers. Together they'll teach you things you'll never ask but know you must learn otherwise you'll never grow." He smiled. "So Shuten and Abi will sometimes join forces in order to teach you something."

"While Guen sits back and waits for me to ask him questions?" She asked him.

Hiryuu gave a nod. "Yes." He answered as their boat came to a stop near the river bank.

Yona suddenly felt herself lifted up and gasped as three sets of arms grabbed at her at the same time. "YONA!" All three cried out. Yona giggled as she felt Abi's cheek brush against hers, Guen's arms tightened around her as she pressed his face against her back. Shuten hugged her on the opposite side from Abi.

"You worried us when you vanished!" Abi cried out as tears ran down his cheeks.

"I thought we pushed you too hard!" Shuten yelled out as his arms tightened around her waist.

"..." Guen's sobs could be heard behind her.

In front of Yona she saw Hiryuu smile softly at the scene. _Guess all I'm missing is a Zeno._ She thought missing her Ouryuu's warmth and sunny personality. "I'm okay." She said trying to calm them down. A slight touch on Abi's red markings on his cheeks. A touch on Shuten's head. Touching Guen's dragon hand. This was all she had to do to calm these three grown men. "I was just tired." She half lied to them not wanting them to be too worried. "But I've gotta return to my friends. Zeno must be beside himself with worry. Hak too must be worried because I've been sleeping so long."

Standing in the boat Hiryuu walked onto land. "She is right. She can no longer stay." He looked at her once again. "We'll be here when you need us." He stated as he turned to leave.

One by one the three released Yona and turned without a word and left with their king. A sudden fog surrounded Yona and she found herself no longer sitting in a boat but standing before a large red gate with dragon statues around it and a large golden dragon painted on the gate's door. Approaching the door she saw a large bar in the center that locked the gate. As she reached to touch the bar, it vanished and the gate opened causing a blinding light to rush out and disperse the fog. Blinded momentarily she closed her eyes.

When Yona opened her eyes she found a red pained ceiling looking back at her. The walls were white and gold with pink flower petals painted onto the walls. Red pillars held the ceiling up. She laid on a large futon bed. To her right she saw Hak laying against the wall with his Hso Quandao next to him, Su-won had his head on her blankets and his hand gripping hers. On her left she saw Zeno with his head on-her eyes widened when she saw her green haired dragon, Jae-ha. He'd gotten even more handsome after leaving. His hair was out of it's usual binding, this allowed her to see how long it it had become. Then her eyes traveled to the blue haired man that was sleeping on the floor next to her bed. Her eyes traveled along his features. The cloth that was around his face was no longer concealing his eyes, but was bunched up onto his forehead. Yona saw the strange markings on his cheeks and smiled as she recognized him as a descendant of Abi's. _He's the Seiryuu._ She thought as she felt something move against her left hand. Looking down she found a tiny animal munching on something. Lifting her hand she poked the animal that quickly turned around. She would've giggled had she not wanted to keep from waking everybody; instead she just smiled at the squirrel. After the creature climbed up onto her stomach, she began petting it which lead the critter in to making little happy noises.

"Yona?" Yona looked at the foot of her bed and saw her father with tears in his eyes. "Thank goodness. Thank goodness." He began to cry causing Yona to sit up.

"Father." She whispered sadly as she felt her father's arms wrap around her.

Off to the side Hak awoke to the King's voice. Opening his eyes he watched as Princess Yona sat up in bed and saw the King wrap his arms around her. He lifted a hand to his eyes and wiped away the moisture that had gathered there. _Thank-you._ He said silently to whatever deity that was watching over his young Princess and friend. He would try to never again allow her out of his sight. Nor would he allow something like this to happen ever again.

* * *

Yona looked at Seiryuu as he sat next to her bed, he now wore a mask over his eyes that covered the pretty red marks on his cheeks. "Why do you wear that?" She asked causing him to look up. Since she woke up she'd been inspected by the healers, then Zeno and Jae-ha had left her, followed quickly by Hak and Su-won; this left her alone with the one dragon she didn't know at all. "You have such pretty features. I understand you don't want people to know you're a dragon but I love how you look and I don't want you to be ashamed of what or who you are."

She suddenly felt him take her hand within both of his and watched as he brought her fingers up to his lips. "Thank-you." He spoke softly as he felt his shoulder shake as he began to cry.

Caught off guard Yona didn't know what to do but after a second she pulled him to her and hugged him tightly to her body. "You're alright. I've got you." As she spoke he gave a muffled cry against her chest.

Nobody had ever accepted him so fully as she had just done. She was afraid of him. She hadn't called him a monster. _Ao, she's different._ He thought as his tears continued down his cheeks. _Ao, she's not scared of me._ He felt her hands pet his head.

"I'm gonna take this off." She announced. "You can stop me if you want." She stated as she pulled the strings on his mask. The wooden mask fell between them onto her bedding. Seiryuu lifted his face from her shoulder. He felt her fingers wipe the salty tears away from his cheeks and dried them from his eyes. "So pretty." She murmured as she traced the marking on his cheeks. She watched his eyes shake with emotion. "You never have to hide yourself." She stated. "Do you have a name?"

"Seiryuu." He stated as he kept his eyes downcast. He didn't want to scare her.

Yona lifted his chin up and brought his eyes level with her own. "You've lived a long time in darkness. Haven't you?" He stayed silent. He couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from hers. "No more." She said with determination. "From now on you'll live in the light with everybody else." She picked up the mask. "You can keep this if the light scares you sometimes but don't wear it all the time. I wanna see your pretty face so I can smile. You make me feel safe. You have a warmth to you that's different from Zeno's. While Zeno's warmth is like the sun yours is soft and gentle like..." Her eyes widened. "...like the moon." She giggled. "Can I give you a name other than Seiryuu?"

His eyes widened. _A name? She wants to give me a name?_ He felt himself wanting to cry again. Silently he gave her a nod.

"Shin-ah." She said. "It means moonlight." She smiled. "You're my moonlight."

"Shin-ah." He repeated liking how his name sounded on his own lips. It was his name. _I have a name._ Tears slips out of the corners of his eyes. "Thank-you." He squeezed her hand within his own. _I will stay with her. I will protect her. She's the light._ He nodded to his own musings. He looked at the bells on his horns of his mask. He didn't need those anymore. _I've been found Ao. Thank-you._

* * *

Zeno looked over his shoulder at Jae-ha. "What?" He inquired as his fellow dragon brother caught up to him.

Jae-ha took hold of Zeno's chin and cocked his head this way and that. "The scales are gone." He mused causing a Zeno to laugh.

"Yep!" He said with a smile as he continued to lead Ryokuryuu to the training grounds. "Zeno believes they appeared not only because the Miss was in danger-" he paused as they entered the arena. As Jae-ha closed the door Zeno approached the water bucket he'd used for Yona. The water was gone but there was a substance at the bottom of the bucket. "But because Zeno was poisoned too." Jae-ha froze at Zeno's admission. "Zeno didn't get sick because his body heals itself." He wiped the substance off of the bucket and sniffed it. It smelt off. He'd smelt it before. A plant near the edges of the Sky Tribe and Fire Tribe.

"So while she trained somebody poisoned her drinking water?" He asked Zeno as he watched him look at the bucket.

"Yes and no." He stated as he picked the bucket up and walked back to the entrance door. "Yes this is what poisoned her. No it wasn't poisoned when she trained. Zeno would've seen it."

"It was done before?" Jae-ha inquired causing Zeno to nod. "Damn it."

Zeno looked at Jae-ha. "Will you be returning to where you were?"

"Huh?" Jae-ha questioned having been thinking of the poison. "Uh, yeah."

Zeno have a nod. "I'll be going with you." He stated as he continued on to the healers room.

"What?" Jae-ha questioned not having heard that right. "N-No, you don't hav-"

"Miss asked Zeno to go help brother Jae-ha earlier before she got sick." Zeno explained. "Besides, two heads are better than one. Zeno can be of help to his brother. Miss has Seiryuu now. He can see everything before it gets near her." Zeno then recalled seeing Seiryuu's weapon. "He could also help in her training." He gave a nod.

"You sure are a bothersome relative." Jae-ha stated in surrendering. _Wonder what the Captain will say about Zeno joining us?_ He looked off to the side yard and spotted Hak and Ju-do training in front of Su-won who was sipping tea. _Would rather have that beast rather than this one._ He sighed. _Can't be picky._ He thought as they turned down another corridor. As they passed a group of assistants and councilors Jae-ha froze as he swore he felt a threatening vibe from one. Turning his head he spotted a raven haired man amongst the throng of older men. "Zeno, who's that?" He nodded towards the man.

Zeno watched the men turn the corner and looked at the raven haired one. "Hm.." He said thinking. "I think he's Su-won's counsilor. Kye-sook; I believe that's his name." He cocked his head and looked up at Jae-ha. "Why?" Jae-ha refused to say as he turned away, but something about that guy felt...off.

* * *

King Il looked at the bucket to the healer. "This bucket is what caused my daughter to become sick?" He questioned.

"Yes your majesty." The healer bowed.

Zeno took a step forward. "The Miss likes to watch Mister and I train in the mornings. This bucket is used for whoever is there to have a drink. It's what was contaminated."

King Il sighed. "So a Yona may not have been the target after all."

"It's disturbing that somebody may have been trying to poison your men though, your majesty." The old healer stated. "I believe this practice of leaving a bucket laying around with water in it shouldn't be allowed any longer."

Zeno had to agree to that one. He looked at Hak who nodded in agreement. They'd bring their own water from now on. "Agreed." King Il stated as he looked at Hak. "By the way, I hear congratulations is in order, Hak."

Hak sighed. "Yeah." He grumbled.

"When do you take over for Mun-deok?" Il asked with a smile on his face.

Hak quirked a smile of his own as he felt Jae-ha's surprised eyes on him. "In a week." He stated. "I'd like to be excused for the rest of the week for the celebrations but-"

"Of course!" King Il interrupted him causing Hak to gasp out in surprise he was going to say never mind to that, but it seemed the King had other ideas. "The traditions of the Wind Tribe are quite the thing and I wouldn't want to get in the way of them."

Zeno was trying to hold in his laughter. If only they knew that those traditions originally came from Shuten and his drunken rages. He could still recall him in one drunken rage yelling how they should have a week of celebrating whenever somebody got married or two weeks celebration when a new child was born into the tribe. Of course most of the wind tribesmen agreed to these traditions because they loved to party. Zeno's shoulders shook.

"Does this mean Zeno will be going as well?" The King asked.

"Yep!" Zeno said with some excitement in his voice. "Zeno hasn't been to a Wind party in a long time!"

King Il smiled at the blonde's enthusiasm. "But who will be protecting-"

Jae-ha stepped forward. "I'll be assuming their jobs for the week along with my friend who is currently with Princess Yona." He stated as he gave a bow towards the King.

"Wonderful!" Il stood from his seat and walked up to Hak. "Enjoy yourself Hak and when you return as the new Wind General I'll have some important jobs for you to do."

"Sure thing." Hak said with a bored attitude that caused the King to smile fondly towards him as he and the others were dismissed from his presence.

As they left the King's chambers Jae-ha spoke to Hak while Zeno took off towards Yona's corridors. "So, what can you tell me about Kye-sook?" He asked as his tone took on a serious tone that caused the Wind tribesman to wonder what the green haired man was up to.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Wow! I completed two chapters in one weekend! Phew! I'll take a couple days off then update with some more exciting chapters. Reviews are most welcomed!


	25. Dreams and Fears

**Chapter 25** : _Dreams and Fears_

* * *

Shin-ah's golden eyes looked out into the city below Hiryuu Castle and watched as the two horses carrying Zeno and Hak left for Fuuga the capital of the Wind Tribe. Beside him he could hear Jae-ha give a long winded sigh. "Hm." He hummed causing Shin-ah to place his mask back onto his face. "When Hak returns he'll no longer be just Hak. He'll be the mighty Son Hak, General of the Wind tribe." He looked at his silent companion who just nodded. "Wonder if that power will go to his head?" He chuckled. "Then again this is Hak. The same guy who called the King happy-go-lucky all the while denying he wanted to protect our dear Yona."

Shin-ah remand silent as he listened to Jae-ha as the green haired man seemed to go into silence as well Shin-ah decided to inquired about something that had bothered him for years. "Jae-ha." He said silently causing the man to look at him as he stroked his squirrel companion's head as it sat in the palm of his hand. "You're the green light. Zeno is the yellow light."

"Light?" He questioned before it came to him what he was talking about. "Ah. That. Yes, I suppose so."

"Yona is the bright red light." Jae-ha gave a nod. "Then, who is the white light?" He asked this as he looked at the green haired man.

"My guess would be Hakuryuu." Jae-ha answered as he leaned back against a pillar that was on the castle wall. "I once tried to find him a couple of years ago, but came to find that his entire village is surrounded by soldiers." He fisted his hand. "They shot at me. I jumped as high as I could and got the hell out of there." He looked at his companion.

"White dragon is...a prisoner?" He asked Jae-ha.

"Wouldn't be the first dragon village to do that." Jae-ha stated as he subconsciously rubbed the scars on his wrists. "We'll have to rescue him someday." Shin-ah gave a nod in agreement. "For now..." He looked behind him towards Yona's chambers. "We help her prepare herself for whatever challenges come her way." He turned and left the castle wall leaving Shin-ah to look off into the direction he felt his white dragon brother to be in and wondered what made the dragon's villages act the way they did towards those meant to be protectors.

* * *

Hakuryuu opened his red bloodshot eyes. It was morning and yet his body felt like heavy metal. He did not have the strength to sit up. In the four days since the pulsating feeling he had kept an eye on the red pulse that was now surrounded by all three of his brothers, though for some reason he'd felt Ouryuu pull away today and head into the wind territory. His master was safe, that much was certain, but since that day he'd felt increasingly weakened. He tried to hide it, but grandmother had figured it out. Healers had been brought in and until he'd yelled and thrown a fit; they had refused to leave him be. Now he was curled up in a ball on the floor shaking, not from the cold but from an intense dream-no nightmare he'd had. He had seen a red haired person standing in the center of a courtyard. A sword in their hands. Off to one side was the blue dragon, struggling to fight against a soldier with his sword. Further ahead of the red haired person were two men fighting, one with a long sword and the other with a curved glaive. Rain pelted down from the heavens, lightning streaked across the sky and the ground shook as thunder roared. Suddenly the red haired person turned to the other side, six soldiers running towards them and instead of shaking with fear, the red haired person ran at them. Hakuryuu cried out as he'd seen a sword raised above his master and ran to help him, only for the dream to end there and him to awaken covered in sweat. It was only after his heart had calmed that he heard a growling deep voice in his head.

 _"You denied him once and he survived by only by mere chance. Will you deny him again only to watch him die in a pool of his own blood?"_ It had asked him. Afterwards he was left in the state he was currently in.

Finally the shaking of his body seemed to stop. Standing on his shaky legs he grabbed for his white and blue clothing. He placed a cloak over his shoulders as a determined look came across his face. His master needed him now and he couldn't wait any longer for him to come to find him. Stepping out of his home he was momentarily blinded by the sun. His heart hammered against his chest from excitement of possibly leaving his village for the first time; however, before he could, he had to speak to the elders and tell them his reason in leaving along with his dream.

* * *

Hak wanted to strangle someone, mostly Tae-woo and Han-dae. His youngest brothers were his worst enemies. Since arriving in Fuuga in the afternoon the two hadn't left him or Zeno alone. He glanced towards the yellow dragon boy to see him juggling which caught the attention of the two younger boys. He felt a tug on his haori that he'd been forced into by one of the girls after arriving, he knew the old man had something to do with his new clothes. Looking down he saw the youngest of his brothers looking up at him, Tae-yeon. The child had been abandoned by his parents on the front steps of the Wind General's mansion. Mon-deok had taken the boy in and adopted him almost as quickly as he'd adopted Hak and out of his three supposed brothers, he was the only one Hak ever truly saw as a younger brother, the other two were just headaches. The child had weak lungs and because of that would suffer attacks that took medicine to help him through the attacks.

"What is it Tae-yeon?" He asked the boy as he looked around for the old man.

"Hak going to go away?" The child asked.

"Huh?" Hak looked down at the boy. "I just got here, why would I leave?" He asked Tae-yeon as he pushed passed someone from the city who was here to help celebrate him ascending to take over as Wind General.

"I heard the others say you won't come back after the celebration because you'll be too busy at the palace with the Princess." Tae-yeon said sadly.

Hak could feel irritation creep up on him. Probably Han-dae. He thought before softening his expression. "Don't worry. I'll visit. Even if it's just to come play with my youngest brother." Tae-yeon's face went from sad to happy within seconds. He beamed proudly that his brother would set aside some time just for him. He didn't even realize that they'd walked right into Min-deok's study until he heard him clear his throat. Tae-yeon held Hak's hand as their grandfather looked at them.

Mun-deok had seen many things throughout his time as the leader of the Wind Tribe. As he looked Hak over he noticed small changes in the boy he had adopted as his grandson many years ago. The traditional Wind style dark blue haori over the sky blue shirt brought out the deeper shades of blue in the boy's eyes. In front of him he could still see the arrogant child who refused to call him grandfather. In seconds that child had grown into the young man he was today. It made him teary eyed.

"Yo, old man." Hak's voice sounded causing the image that Mun-deok saw in his mind to crack and shatter bringing him back to the present.

"How many times do I have to tell you!" He yelled. "Call me grandfather!" He went to hit Hak only for Hak to dodge him.

Tae-yeon knew that this was their way of showing they cared for each other but it still caused him to giggle as Hak hit Mun-deok on the head only to get hit in the gut by the older male. Tae-yeon heard a noise and looked over his shoulder and saw Zeno leaning in the doorway laughing. "Zeno wants to join in too!" He announced causing the two to stop their fighting.

Mun-deok straightened up and looked at the three boys. "What is it that you want Hak?" He asked as he sat down on a cushioned pillow.

Hak sat down in front of him. "I want some advice." He sat and looked towards Zeno who waved Tae-yeon out of the room before shutting the door and taking a seat next to Hak.

Mun-deok eyed both boys for a moment. "On what?" He asked as he brought a warm cup of tea to his lips.

"On how to deal with a possible coup." Hak said his eyes darkening.

Mun-deok paused before pulling his drink away from his lips. "What evidence do you have of something like this happening?"

Hak nodded at Zeno causing the blonde to sit up straight. "The Miss was attacked the other day." He said. "They poisoned her. I've been keeping track of people as they come and go in the palace and I believe the coup is going to come from Kye-sook of the Sky Tribe. He's currently Lord Su-won's advisor and counsilor."

"You believe he's feeding Su-won lies and that he'll force the young man into creating a coup?" Mun-deok asked as he eyed both young men. He sighed at their looks that they were giving him and looked down at the cup in his hands. "I'm too old for this." He muttered as he lifted his head back up. Steadying his gaze upon Hak he spoke. "You don't have any real evidence of this, so what you do is stick impossibly close to Princess Yona. Don't let her out of your sight for even a minute." His eyes turned to Zeno. "Zeno," as he spoke his name he saw the young mans wise eyes look upon him. "if you are who I think you are, I believe it is you should shield her when her world comes crashing down upon her."

"Yes." Zeno stated his eyes softening. "Zeno should've known you knew. Zeno's glad his secret is out and nobody seems too shocked." Hak chuckled. "Zeno was created to be her shield, always has been, always will be."

"Isn't there suppose to be four of you?" Mun-deok asked his only good eye squinting at Zeno in trying to pry the truth from him.

"There are." Zeno stated with a smile. "Ryokuryuu and Seiryuu are back at the palace." He frowned. "But Hakuryuu hasn't come yet." He shook his head and smiled. "But he will!"

"Then the priest was correct in his assumption." Mun-deok said with a chuckle.

"Priest?" Hak asked as he saw a smile spread across the old man'a face.

"Years ago, before Princess Yona was born, perhaps even before you were born Hak; a young priest who's name escapes me, met the Queen and King Il just a few days after they'd been married by the elder priest and gave them a prophesy." He sighed. "The current king, King Joo-nam was in the room when his son and wife were given their prophesy, which was something given to every generation. The priest gasped outloud and said _"The Kami have blessed you. She who gives birth to the red dragon. The dragon shall bring forth the prophesy of old and when the four reunite in their given place a new dawn will rise to either light or darkness, for only the red dragon will decide whether the dawn will give birth to light or to darkness."_ As he ended his prophesy it was said he passed out." He chuckled. "Truthfully I thought that priest was an idiot. Always tripping over his robes or his feet or air itself." He smirked at the memory. "A few years later the Queen gave birth to a fiery red haired child with eyes of violet." He thought back to that night. "I remember that night very clearly for it was not only the night the red star appeared in the sky, but that was the night I found you Hak."

Hak's eyes widened. "I don't remember much from then. Just one moment of being cold and the next having a warm place to call home." He chuckled. "I gave you hell though. I do remember that." Zeno smiled at the two men as they became silent as they found their thoughts no longer in the present.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yes I've decided to do a small snippet about Hak's past, now this has never been done in the magna and is taken from chats on facebook groups and from talking with other Yona fans.


	26. Raiju's Past

**Chapter 26** : _Raiju's Past_

* * *

A single sky blue eye looked up into the night sky, the sledge hat he wore had protected his head from the wet rain as it had fallen through the night. It had been as if the heavens were crying tears, now however, the storm had moved on leaving the Wind Leader soaked as he rode his horse through one of the many trails that separated villages in the Wind tribe. Overhead he saw the dark sky and as the clouds moved they gave way to a secret they'd been hiding. A bright red star moving slowly and silently through the sky. It glittered beautifully as the moon's glow was cast upon it. The blue eye widened as it watched the red star move across the horizon. _Beautiful._ The person thought. _Absolutely beautiful._ Though he was sure there was a meaning behind the star, he didn't have time to contemplate it. Turning his head from the sight he pushed his horse onward through the brush and trees.

* * *

Feet stomped through the underbrush as the owner of them ran as if their life depended upon it. Truthfully the person couldn't care what happened to them, but as the small shivering bundle in their as moved, so did the feet of that person. "Don't worry." The soft feminine voice spoke as she pulled her dark cloak tighter around her. "We'll be safe soon." She assured the child, though the assurance was more for herself. She couldn't allow herself to be caught. She couldn't allow that man to harm this child. Her feet never stopped, not even as she slipped and slid across rocks, cutting her delicate legs. Mud stuck to her, the rain pelted her body; but still she didn't stop moving. Her child was much too important. Then she heard it. The snap of a string being loosened, an arrow flying through the air. She gasped as it made contact with her back and came through her body where her heart was. Her body jerked, she spat out blood from her mouth and fell forward. Her momentum caused her body to fall and loose it's balance. Her lung had been pierced, as had her heart. Her last thoughts were of the child she held as lighting and thunder struck across the sky and caused the ground to rumble as she land on her back from the fall from the cliff the child in her arms shifted slightly, but remained hidden under her cloak as the rain continued to fall down around them.

The sounds of rain falling ended shortly thereafter giving way to the noises of the forest surrounding them. The child had felt the jarring impact from it's mothers body as it had landed hard onto the ground below the cliffs. They had fallen into the trees and then onto the ground. The cloak having saved him from being harmed. His mother's body was covered in scraps and cuts, with large gouges appearing as her body was caught and torn by the trees. Her arms never leaving her child's body as they were still wrapped tightly around the shivering toddler. Her breaths were no more. Her heart no longer beat. Yet her body still gave off it's warmth for the moment. Still the child didn't move for fear it would be discovered. He didn't understand what was going on, but he knew mother would never have left if it wasn't important. So he clung to her and waited for her to tell him it was ok once more.

The night dragged on. It was cool as a sudden breeze lifted the cloak ever so slightly. The child opened and eye but remained still. Above he saw the stars, but one stood out amongst the throng of them. It was bright red and moved slowly before disappearing over the trees. The child snuggled closer to his mother's unmoving body. It no longer gave off it's warmth, causing him to shiverer more as the cold effected him greatly. Another gust of wind brought the cloak back over his body, the child fell back to sleep.

The sound of hooves upon rock awoke the boy once more. He stayed still. Fear rippling through him for a moment before the thought that his mother would keep him safe. The sound drew closer before it came to a stop. Next he heard the unmistakable sound of boots upon a hard surface and a sad sigh above him. He shivered from the cold causing the cloak to move ever so slightly.

Mun-deok had seen dead bodies before and at first didn't give this one a second thought and was about to move on when he saw the arrow through the young woman's chest and knew this to be foul play. Getting off of his horse he walked over to the body that laid in a dry riverbed of stones. As he examined her face he found that her skin was a darker shade, possibly from the Xing province. Her hair was as dark as midnight black and her eyes were as blue as the deep sea. She was very beautiful and it was a shame her life ended as it had. Standing he was about to turn towards his horse when he saw her cloak move ever so slightly. Thinking it was the wind he was about to ignore it when it moved a second time. His curiosity getting the best of him, he bent back down and lifted the cloak and froze. Laying in the dead woman's arms was a child. The child was undoubtedly a male. He was currently glaring at Mun-deok which caused the older man to smirk. _He has a fire within him._ He thought as he plucked the child out of his dead mother's arms. The boy squirmed and seemed to try to get away from him. Pulling his cloak over his arm that held the boy, Mun-deok walked back over to his horse and climbed back onto it's back and rode back towards Fuuga.

The ride home wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The boy stayed silent the whole way, not even whimpering for his mother. He had noticed that the boy had been shivering when he'd first picked him up, but the closer they got to the capital the less he shook from the cold. Mun-deok wondered where the boy came from, who he was and who killed his mother. As he passed through the city gates he gave a nod at the two guards who smiled at their leader's return. He rode his horse to the Wind Chief's mansion, handing the horse to a servant and rushed inside. The boy had begun to shake once more from the cold.

Mun-deok was thankful for the warm hearth that was in the main room that was open for all to use. He sat the boy in front of the fire before taking off his cloak and setting it on the boy's head. He then turned on his heel and left the room.

The toddler looked watched the stranger as he left. Bright blue eyes look curiously around him. The room was filled with light from not only the fire in the hearth, but also from the lanterns that were lit up around the room bringing a soft warm glow to the place and making him sleepy once again. However before he could let sleep take him over he took notice that his mother was nowhere to be seen. His chin wobbled as tears started running down his cheeks. Raising his hands the boy rubbed and wiped his tears away. His head turned to a noise as the man returned.

Mun-deok looked down at the basin in his hands, the clean water inside and a rag on his arm; he was prepared to clean to boy up. Sitting down silently he grabbed the boy's dirty chin and began to wash his face. The boy squirmed and gave a cry as he was washed up. When Mun-deok was done he looked at the boy as he tried hiding in his cloak to get away from him. This caused Mun-deok to chuckle, his eye softening as he watched the boy who now was on his hands and knees trying to get away from the crazy man only to have his feet suddenly snagged and washed as well. The boy laughed for the rag tickled his sensitive skin on his feet. The child's laughter could be heard throughout the mansion which once again caused Mun-deok's heart to warm towards the child.

He had no idea what to do with the child. Send him to an orphanage and more than likely he'd end up on the streets or in a gang of bandits later in life or keep him there and teach him himself how to be a respected person amongst the Wind tribe, but the problem with that was, was he even from Kouka or was he from Xing? _It doesn't matter._ He thought as the boy grabbed at his hand and looked up at him in his one good eye. "It doesn't matter who you were, nor where you come from. From now on you are a member of the Wind tribe." He noticed that the boy's attention was still on him as he, like Mun-deok, suddenly sat in lotus style and waited for the older man to speak.

Mun-deok kept his eye on the boy and leaned on his palm as his elbow pressed into his leg. The boy put both elbows on his legs and lean forward on his palms. The boy was mimicking him which caused Mun-deok to smirk. Sitting up he finally spoke to the child. "Boy, what is your name?" Instead of an answer the boy seemed to have lost interest in him and yawn tiredly. "Can you speak?"

The boy's eyes turned towards the doorway as if expecting someone to walk through it before returning his attention to the stranger. "Mama?" was the only word that came from his lips.

Mun-deok sighed sadly. _I see._ He thought. _He must still think she's alive and is only waiting for her to return._ He closed his eye in thought before reopening them. Having made a decision he stood and picked up the child. "For now you'll stay here. I've got plenty of room." He said as he walked down a darkened hallway. "Tomorrow, we'll decide on what you will be called."

* * *

Mun-deok was woken up by something small that pounced on his stomach. Being a veteraned warrior his first thought was that he was being attacked, that was until he heard the giggles of a child. Looking down at his attacker he found the raven haired, blue eyed boy for the night before smiling up at him laughing. His eyes sparkled with mischief. The night's events replayed for the man as he watched the child stand up and rush out of the room before poking his head back in letting lose another giggle. Mun-deok smirked as he realized that the boy was waiting for him to get up.

After doing his morning routine he dressed and walked out to find the mansions servants already doing their duties. Walking outside he found his men in the courtyard doing their morning training sessions. He also found the boy sitting on the porch waiting for him. The child's eyes shone with a brightness that made Mun-deok wonder if he remembered what occurred the night before. He needed to come up with a name for him. Sitting down next to the boy he closed his eyes in deep thought. So deeply was he thinking he never heard the servants place food down, nor did he hear when his men finish their exercise training. He did, however hear when the boy spoke.

"Hak." The child said as a bird that landed across the way from them. He smiled as he looked at the bird which caused Mun-deok to chuckle. The bird looked at the older man and child before stretching it's wings and flying off.

"It's pronounced hawk boy, not _Hak_." He then paused and looked at the boy who was frowning as he looked at the older man.

His frown became deeper before he pointed at himself. "Hak." He stated once more. Mun-deok's eye widened as it occurred to him that this was the boy's name.

"I see." He chuckled before they began to sit in silence, the wind chimes on the roof chimed together making their beautiful music. "You will be staying here from now on." He stated causing the child to look up at him. "I will take you in as my grandson." He smirked. "You will call me grandpa."

Silence stretched between the two before Hak spoke with a frown upon his face. "No."

"Hmm?" Mun-deok looked down at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

The boy snorted before a mischievous look entered his eyes as he ate a piece of fruit. "Not gampa." He said not quite saying the word right but getting his message across.

"Ha!" Mun-deok laughed. "We'll see! I'll get you to say it!" He laughed at the spirit this child had. He was stubborn, but he had a playful side to him that he'd seen in those eyes. He couldn't wait to see what kind of man this boy would turn into.

* * *

In the present the two gave each other a look. "I'm still not calling you Grandpa." Hak stated with a smirk.

"You damn brat." Mun-deok muttered as he took a sip of his drink.

Zeno smirked at the two and couldn't help loving the atmosphere right now. He was happy that these two had found each other when the one desperately needed the other and because Mun-deok took Hak in as his grandson that night he had then begun taking in many others as his wards and adopted a few others including young Tae-yeon, who needed this family because of his illness.

Hak smiled as he too took a sip from a drink he'd poured for himself. "You never have given up on getting me to say that word, old man." He got an annoyed look from Mun-deok. Hak snorted. "You don't give up on anything it seems."

"A leader never does." Mun-deok stated as he gave his grandson a look of approval. "Neither do you."

"A leader's heir doesn't." Hak replied as he finished his drink. Standing he sighed. "Guess I can't hide any more." He looked at Zeno causing the blonde to stand.

"What do you plan on doing on Princess Yona's situation?" Mun-deok inquired as he saw the boy readying himself to leave.

Hak looked over his shoulder. "I plan on laying in wait for their next move and then using what's at my disposal to rid her of those pests." He stated as his eyes darkened.

"And what of Su-won?" Mun-deok asked knowing Hak saw the young man as his closest friend next to Zeno.

"Depends on how deeply involved he is in this." He stated as his eyes got even darker at the next question.

"And if he's too deeply involved?" Mun-deok asked his own heart shuddering at the thought because of his own feelings towards the young man.

"Then I will make it as painless as I can." Hak stated as he walked out of the room with Zeno on his heels. Had he looked behind him, he would've witnessed a deep sorrow filled look that crossed Mun-deok's face.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : This was a fun chapter to write. After meeting the Princess Tao of the Xing province in the magna I have loved the idea that Hak originally came from there especially after meeting Tao's bodyguards.


	27. Wheel of Fate

**Chapter 27** : _Wheel of Fate_

* * *

Jae-ha dodged the thrust of a sword that came at his face. Swinging his leg around he went to kick his attacker away only for the petite girl to jump away from him. He saw Yona pant heavily as she came at him. Shin-ah sat at the edge of the arena, having decided he could be of better use watching for someone coming their way rather than teaching the bright light how to fight with his skills, skills that Jae-ha was still curious about. Pulling a kunai dagger out of hiding, he blocked her thrust once more causing sparks to fly as the blades came into contact. Yona had barely waited two days after Hak had left before pleading with her two bodyguards in taking her out training during the wee morning hours before anybody else was up. Since she'd awaken only a week ago, Jae-ha had almost said no, only for her to turn to her Seiryuu who gave a nod. Annoyed Jae-ha had tagged along but when he saw how hard it was on the blue haired boy to attack the woman he called his bright light, Jae-ha taken over in her training. Her strength was something that he hadn't expected. She was stronger than she looked. She pushed herself harder and for once he didn't see the small Princess he'd once saved; instead he saw a brave warrior in the making, someone he'd be proud to fight next to and defend if needed.

Yona fell back on her butt as she was now exhausted. Her hair was soaked in sweat, her arms ached and her legs were screaming at her for pushing them so hard. Her lungs felt dry as she panted and tried to gain more air. She watched Jae-ha bend down to her level, a smirk on his face. Part of her wanted to slap that smirk off of him while the other knew that a tease was more than likely on it's way.

"Push yourself too hard Yona dear and you'll end up right back in bed." He wiped the sweat off of her forehead with a damp towel. "I may have to take it upon myself to keep you there."

Her cheeks were already flushed, but his words sunk in and soon she felt a new heat touch her cheeks. "Yes, I realize that." She stated hoping he didn't see her embarrassment from his words.

Jae-ha turned his attention towards Shin-ah. "Seiryuu, would you care to give me a good spar?" He asked as his eyes lit up with a mischievous glint.

Shin-ah's masked face looked towards Yona as she stood up. "Go ahead." She said with a tired smile. "It's still early enough that I can make it back by myself to get a nice bath." Shin-ah nodded at her words before turning towards Jae-ha.

Jae-ha smirked as Yona left them be. He'd been waiting for a moment to test this young man, having yet to see his true ability at sword fighting. "Shall we see how well you really can fight Seiryuu?" He found that even if he couldn't read Seiryuu's facial expressions, he could read his body movements very easily. Suddenly Shin-ah rushed towards him too quickly for Jae-ha to register at first, so when his sword came to slice him in half horizontally, it forced him to bend himself backwards. Quickly standing up he pulled out his kunai knives once again and as the sword came down at an angle he jumped out of the way and threw a few of his daggers at the blue haired youth. Shin-ah dodged the daggers easily and charged once again at Jae-ha just as he landed. Jae-ha kicked out his leg and brought it into contact with Shin-ah's chest causing him to land hard on his back. Shin-ah pulled off his his fur from his head and threw it to the side. Turning his attention back to Jae-ha he found himself enjoying this spar. Racing forward he put all his speed into this next attack. Bringing his sword down vertically, he had expected Ryokuryuu to move to the left, which he did. Turning the blade flat he used the momentum of the downward thrust to push the blade to the left by a fraction, this didn't give Jae-ha any chance to dodge as the sword came to rest next to the green haired man's cheek.

Jae-ha's eyes widened as he saw the blade come to rest against his cheek. _He's faster than I thought he was._ He smiled broadly, one of his fangs poking out from his lips, his eyes shone brightly. _Oh this is gonna be fun._ He thought as Shin-ah pulled his sword away from his face. "Let's try that again." He watched Shin-ah give a nod as he took several steps back and readied himself for round two.

* * *

Yona hummed lightly as she bathed in the hot spring that was behind the palace, rarely did she ever use it without a servant or two nearby; but this morning she'd felt the need to bath here after her hard training session. She lifted her arms out of the water and looked at her muscles on her upper arms. There was definition to muscles where there had once been just smooth skin, though the skin was still smooth there were bumps where the muscles were. She ran a hand over the arm and smiled broadly at them. _I'm getting stronger._ She suddenly frowned. _Somebody tried to kill me because I'm getting strong. But how did they find out about my lessons? We've been so careful!_ Her frown deepened as she sank into the deeper parts of the hot spring. _Who wants me dead and why?_ She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the towel she had laid on the edge for this very reason. _Perhaps it's for the throne?_ She wondered. _If I died, who would take over after father if he should die?_ Her eyes widened as the answer came to her. _Su-won._ Tears filled her eyes as she came to this conclusion. _But he was there with me!_ She shook her head. _Zeno said I could've been poisoned hours before I began showing signs. He ate breakfast with us, right next to me even!_

She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Leaning forward she stared silently up at the sky as it began to brighten when she heard a sudden gasp of surprise. Turning her head she found herself staring at a half naked Su-won who's cheeks were bright pink.

"Sorry!" He cried out as he suddenly turned his back to her.

Yona blinked in surprise. "Su-won?" She questioned and suddenly wondered if the gods were playing with her, as her thoughts a few moments before were about her cousin.

"I did not realize you were here Yona." He explained with his back still turned away from her. "You're usually still asleep at this time."

"I couldn't sleep." She half-lied. It was true that since the attack she'd had a hard time sleeping. She sighed as she turned her eyes back to the sky. "I thought a nice soak would help me."

Su-won half turned towards her and saw that she was no longer looking his way. "Yona." He said her name softly, like a prayer.

Yona heard the soft tapping of feet against stone before she felt a hand touch her head. "Are you okay Yona? Your words make it sound as if you have something that's bothering you."

"Somebody tried to kill me." She stated as her eyes hardened. "I don't know why. I've done nothing wrong and my biggest fear is that it may have been done by someone that I consider close to me." By now she had tears running down her cheeks as her emotions that she'd been keeping in check finally rushed out of her causing her whole body to shake and tremble.

Su-won knew he shouldn't but he wanted to comfort his dear cousin. _For now, I'll just comfort her for this moment._ He thought knowing there would come a day that he'd never be able to do this for her ever again. So he placed his legs on either side of her body that was submerged and pulled her into his arms. Her cheeks heated from the contact but she accepted his comfort; for now. For awhile they just sat there until Yona calmed down. Once she did though Su-won pardoned himself and left her to finish.

After leaving the hot spring Yona quickly made her way back to her chamber in her bathing yukata. As she did so she found herself staring off to the side at finding Jae-ha all sweaty with his hair undone and his bare chest being shown off as he too wore nothing but a bathing yukata. He looked like he was headed for the hot springs before being ambushed by a couple servant girls who were now cooing over him. Yona had always known Jae-ha was a big flirt and as she watched him say pretty things to the girls she couldn't help but feel the slimy clutches of the green monster called jealousy creep up onto her. Her cheeks flared hotly as she watched the girls shamelessly touch his arms or slide a hand against his chest. Turning her face away from such a display she quickly made her way to her rooms.

All the while from the shadows a darkened figured watched with fascination as he noticed the look the Princess gave one of her guardians. A smile spread across this persons face as plans began to formulate in their mind and so the wheels of fate turned but whether in it's turning a good fate or a bad one awaited no one knew for sure.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I was going to wait until Tuesday before posting this, but I decided to give it to you a day early. Also the next chapter will be the last one in this time, chapter 29 will be the first chapter of Yona'a 16th birthday. Just thought I'd let you guys know!


	28. Brothers Reunited

**Chapter 28** : _Brother's Reunited_

* * *

The days of Hak's return came to a close. When he and Zeno arrived at Hiryuu Castle the new Wind General was brought before the King to swear is loyalty. Once he'd done so he was brought before a contingent of soldiers that were placed under his care and told them that they would train until the day they could defeat him. Next he found himself buried in scrolls on disputes in the Wind tribe. Farmers needing seeds to grow to small neighbor disputes, nothing he couldn't handle; but he found that he had less time in the day to spend watching over Princess Yona. He was thankful for the other three. They kept her mind off of certain things, like her attack. Then one morning Zeno appeared in Hak's office wearing a bright smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about Zeno?" He asked the golden haired youth.

Zeno laughed happily. "Zeno knows a secret!" He stated happily. "Does Raiju want to know it?" He asked calling Hak the name he really was starting to think of as an annoyance.

But curiousity just wouldn't leave him alone. "Oh?" He asked as he lifted his face away from a scroll. "What is it?"

"The Miss is celebrating her fifteenth birthday this week." He said.

"Not a secret Zeno." Hak snorted.

"No, but the final dragon is." Zeno's eyes sparkled causing Hak to look at him.

"The final..." Hak's eyes widened at the meaning of this. "The white dragon?" He asked causing Zeno to nod excitedly.

"Hakuryuu will arrive the day of her birthday!" He yelled happily as he jumped slightly into the air. "Zeno is so excited!"

Hak could've ignored Zeno, if he wanted to; but he was so bored after reading so many scrolls that had things in them that weren't really important. Perhaps I could get Zeno to work for me by reading this stuff and separating the important from the unimportant. He looked at the yellow dragon warrior and smirked as the young man seemed to be glowing today. Frowning he continued to stare at Zeno for a few moments. I've known Zeno for almost nine years. He was seventeen when he arrived here, but he hasn't aged since that day. If this the power of the Ouryuu? He silently wondered. "You don't age, do you Zeno?"

Zeno froze in mid-spin when he heard Hak's question. He'd known sooner or later, preferably later, that the wind tribesman would take notice. Sighing he rubbed the back of his head. "No." He said sadly expecting a lot of questions.

Hak suddenly smiled. "Oh?" He said in a teasing voice. "Forever young are you?" He started snickering which caused Zeno to raise an eyebrow. Of all the responses he'd ever received when people found out about this secret, laughing had never been one of them. "Oi, how old are you really then? 'Cause there's no way you're just twenty odd years old."

Zeno thought for a moment. He'd stopped counting once he'd reached a hundred. It hadn't seemed important any longer, especially since celebrating a birthday just seemed stupid when it was only him and no one else around to celebrate with. "Zeno's forgotten." He stated truthfully.

Hak watched a frown appear where there's once been joy showing on the young man's face. "When was the last time you celebrated it?"

"Zeno's first one hundredth." was his reply.

First. Hak thought as his eyes widened at what this implied.

"Zeno was seventeen when he met Hiryuu." He stated. "So, how old would that make me?"

Hak scratched his head as he absorbed this information. "Two thousand?" He questioned the golden haired man. "Jeesh, Zeno. You're an old man!" This caused Zeno to laugh. "Oh, I've got a new nickname for you. Old man Zeno." He laughed as Zeno's cheeks flushed.

Only Mister could make a joke out of this. Zeno thought happily and smiled softly. It really hasn't felt like it's only been that long. It's feels like it's been longer.

* * *

Hakuryuu's feet hurt. His body ached and he was certain he'd just felt a bug move in his hair. His shoulders shook, not from the cold of the night but because he'd hated the thought that a tiny messily bug could make him fret like it did. Insects were disgusting! Why'd the gods make them any way? They weren't useful. Closing his eyes he tried to calm himself as he search for his brothers. It didn't take long before he saw their lights surrounding the red light. _My master._ He thought whimsically. _I wonder what he's like? I am certain he is kind. Is he older than us like Hiryuu was with the first generation?_ His eyes opened only to find himself alone once more. Starring at the firepit, he watched the flames lick at the wood causing it to snap and crackle. He'd been so proud of himself when he'd started the fire up on his first night in the woods. The second night he'd found a river and camped there. Fishing was easy with his dragon hand. Cooking said fish was a bit harder. He hadn't known how long to cook it so it got burnt, but it had been editable still. Carrying his stuff all day long made his back ache and all he wanted at night was the softness of his large futon bed and it's soft covers. Shaking his head he frowned at his thoughts. _No, I mustn't think that way!_ He clenched his fists. _I must get to my master. I must be of use to him. I will protect him with my brothers!_ His heart pounded a bit harder in his chest with excitement at possibly meeting his brothers for the first time in two thousand years. _The time of myth is about to become the reality of now._ Hakuryuu smiled at that thought as he leaned against his knees. A light smile staying on his lips even as he began to fall asleep.

When his eyes opened once again he found himself no longer alone. A man with wild looking silvery hair was sitting across from him. He wore a heavy looking cloak over his shoulders that hid his right arm. His left hand was storing the fire. "About time you awoke boy." The man stated as he lifted his own eyes away from the fire and towards Hakuryuu.

"Who-" he began but was interrupted by the man.

"I'm not here to harm you." He stated as he stood and moved closer before sitting down once again. "I'm here to tell you some things." He pointed at Hakuryuu's arm. "I know you're the white dragon. I also know you're going to find your master." This caused the boy to stiffen. "There are some things you must know first. Your master isn't strong, yet. He is still training himself to be strong. Do not interrupt his training. He will need the skills he gains now for the future. In the not so distant future he will be betrayed. It'll be your jobs as his dragons to ensure he survives. Raiju will help in protecting him, but even he has his limits. Ryokuryuu and Ouryuu may or may not be there when the betrayal occurs, so stay close to him on the day of his sixteenth year." Hakuryuu nodded. "Don't let him out of your sight. I mean it!"

"Yes!" Hakuryuu cried out as the man's fingure came close to his nose causing him to almost go cross-eyed.

The man chuckled. "You are younger than you should be for when this begins. By the time of the betrayal you'll be a bit older and hopefully wiser." He smiled as he turned his eyes back to the fire. "When you first see him you'll instantly love him. It's a natural thing. However, don't be fooled into believing that this love is anything but adoration. Confuse the two and you'll be hurt when he has to leave again."

 _He speaks as if he's known this kind of hurt._ Hakuryuu's eyes suddenly widened as he saw a glint of a claw that wasn't fully hidden by the cloak. _Is he-_ his thoughts were interrupted by the man's voice.

"Sleep." He stated. "You're going to need it." Causing the young man to close his eyes.

When Hakuryuu opened his eyes again it was early morning and he was laying on his side. The embers of the fire had long since died. He shivered from the cool morning air. Cleaning up his campsite, he didn't even bother with breakfast this morning. A new urgency came over him. He wasn't certain if he had dreamed that meeting or if it had actually occurred. As he walked the path towards the city below that surrounded a hill with the red castle upon it he looked down at his dragon claw and remembered the claw he'd seen on the man. _Did my ancestor visit me in a dream?_ He wondered. As he got closer to the city gates he could see banners hanging from the city walls. _A festival?_ He wondered when suddenly he spotted a young man standing by the gates with bright golden hair. Instantly he felt a familiarity coming from the young man. Stepping up to him, he stopped in front of the boy who slowly turned his head away from the fields and looked at Hakuryuu.

Their eyes met causing Hakuryuu's to widen as he realized who this person was. "Ouryuu." He whispered.

Zeno smiled softly at his silvery haired brother as he saw his eyes filling with tears. "Hakuryuu." He spoke. "Always an emotional one, aren't you?" He chuckled lightly. "Zeno's been waiting for you." He smiled.

"Zeno." Hakuryuu smiled back as he held out his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Zeno's smile broadened. "The Miss is going to be very happy to meet you." He said as he shook his hand before he began pulling him along a path that was quicker than going through the city. "She's with Ryokuryuu and Seiryuu right now. They're training her to be stronger."

"S-She?" He stuttered in shock.

"Yes!" Zeno exclaimed. "Miss is a very cute young girl." His smile began larger, if possible. "She makes you feel very good when you're around her."

Hakuryuu felt his heart accelerate at this information. _I'm not ready to meet a girl!_ He though anxiously. _I am dirty and smelly!_ He began to fret as he was drug through the large red gates of the palace and through the courtyard. Hakuryuu looked around himself and saw there wasnt anybody around. "Where are the guards?" He inquired.

"It's the changing of the guards right now." Zeno explained as they walked through the walkway corridors until they came to the training arena. Once there he pushed a door to the side and walked inside. Hakuryuu spotted dozens of weapons on racks with polished shields on the opposite walls. He walked with Zeno until they came to an open area, once they walked into this area Hakuryuu could hear the sounds of somebody fighting. Looking around he spotted a red haired person running and dodging attacks sent by both Ryokuryuu and Seiryuu. He didn't even sense anybody walking up behind him until he hear them speak.

"Yo, Zeno." The deep voice said causing Hakuryuu to look behind him at a younger looking male.

"Mister!" Zeno exclaimed at seeing his friend.

Hak's eyes looked the silvery haired male over. "I take it he's Hakuryuu." He stated as pointed at the young man.

"Yes I am Hakuryuu." He said back. "I was the one born with the great dragon in my right arm." He held his arm up and flexed his hand causing the muscles to twitch and move.

Hak watched with facination as the sharp talons moved and glistened in the morning sunlight. The scales moved with the corresponding muscles. He smiled in a teasing manner. "Are you as strong as you look, white snake?"

Hakuryuu froze. "W-White snake?" He questioned before a blinding rage hit him. "I'M NOT A SNAKE!" He yelled in a furious voice that causing the three fighting to stop to look at their new companion. "I AM A DRAGON WARRIOR!" He snarled.

"Oh?" Hak inquired his voice still teasing.

Hakuryuu could feel a headache beginning when he heard a soft voice. "You're Hakuryuu?" The feminine voice asked.

Upon turning around he was about to answer when he saw the red hair surrounding a beautiful face with violet eyes. Suddenly he cried out as his hand expanding to it's true size as the power of the Hakuryuu flowed through his hand causing his blood to flow backwards. In his mind he heard word but he couldn't understand them as pain overrode his senses. As his eyes closed and he fell backwards he smiled at his thought. _This person, is my master that I was waiting for._

Jae-ha rushed forward at the same time that Hak did. The two caught the young man and laid him on the ground as Princess Yona ran forward with Shin-ah beside her and began to check the man over. Zeno smiled as he felt the connection that held the four warriors together suddenly snap in place and felt a sudden warmth in his chest as his powers suddenly gained and extra boost. It wasn't the full power of the dragons, yet, but it was a beginning.

Jae-ha touched his chest as he felt a sudden warmth spread across him. His leg gave a throb as he felt a sudden power come over him as he too felt something snap into place.

Shin-ah pulled his mask off to rub his eyes as he felt a sudden pull on them. He felt Ao suddenly rub her fuzzy cheek against his face and smiled inwardly as he suddenly felt a warmth that made him feel loved and safe. "Yona." He whispered her name as he stood behind her.

Yona looked down at Hakuryuu's hand that had smoke coming off of it. "Hak," she said her friends name softly. "Hand me that bucket." She said pointing at the wooden bucket. He did as she asked. She took a rag that was inside, out and began to rub it on his heated arms and hand, upon hearing him groan she looked up at his face.

Hakuryuu slowly opened his eyes and a looked at the crimson haired angel next to him. His cheeks flushed as he realized who she was. "Are you okay?" He heard her ask.

"Oh," Zeno said with shock as he looked at Hakuryuu's hand and arm and spotted the burns on it. "look at his hand." This caused a collective gasp from the other two warriors.

 _Ah. Father and my ancestors that continued to protect our clan and bloodline. I am grateful._ He thought with joy in his heart. "Yes." He stated as he sat up, his eyes still wide. "I've been waiting for you. My master. " He said as he bowed his face onto the ground in front of Yona.

"Master?" Yona questioned and then giggled causing the silvery haired man to look up at her. "I'm no master." She waved her hand in dismissal. She touched his cheek. "But I wouldn't mind you being my friend like the others."

Jae-ha couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as Yona touched Hakuryuu's cheek. _Tch. Why am I jealous of this kid?_ He questioned himself before eying Yona. _She's too young for me._ He saw they were talking once more and focused his attention on their words instead of his thoughts.

"What's your name?" Yona asked causing a light smile to be placed on the young man's lips.

"Kija." He stated with absolutely happiness seeming to ooze out of him.

"Kija." Yona repeated. "Will you stay?" She questioned him.

Kija felt his eyes widen before he bowed his head. "Yes." He said softly. "I will stay."

* * *

Later that night after the festivities of the day and the excitement of another dragon appearing Jae-ha sat on the balcony overlooking the palace grounds that was on the third story of the building he was staying in. The building was officially the home of the four dragons as both his and Zeno's rooms were already here, Seiryuu had moved in and now the final dragon, Kija, had arrived. He bot his bottom lip as he thought of the white dragon and how he had dotted on Yona all day long, which had caused the young girl to giggle and laugh. King Il had thought it was cute how his daughter seemed to have drawn in the four legendary warriors to her; while Jae-ha thought it was annoying. His possessive side was starting to show and he had almost attacked poor Kija a few times. He wanted Yona's attention on him. He wanted to show her the beautiful things outside the palace walls. He wanted to take her to the beautiful places and the beauty in nature. His hands itched to take ahold of her and show her things that were beautiful, including herself. That woman was driving him insane! He wanted to snarl when suddenly he froze at his last thought. When did he start thinking of her as a woman? He shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts when he heard the creaking of the wood behind him as somebody approached him from behind. His night yukata fell open as he peered behind him. His usually pulled back hair hung loose as he watched the golden haired young man approach him.

"Zeno." He said Ouryuu's name. "What do you want?" He asked as he looked up at the full moon that hung high in the sky.

Zeno said nothing as he joined Jae-ha on the tatami matted flooring. Leaning back on his hands he broke the silence. "Ryokuryuu loves the Miss, doesn't he?"

Jae-ha chuckled. "Of course I do." He stated as he kept looking up at the night sky. "She's a sweet young woman who has drawn me into her, just like she has with you and the others."

Zeno shook his head. "No. Not that kind of love." This caused Jae-ha to look at Zeno. "You love her." Zeno stated as he emphasized the word love. "You're heart belongs to her. You want her to belong to you. You wish she'd look at you and only you. That kind of love."

Jae-ha sighed. "Possibly. Yes." He admitted.

"Hm." Zeno hummed. "I'm glad that you love her." He touched Jae-ha's shoulder. "Let her discover it herself. It'll be more natural if she does. When she comes to you, don't push her away." His eyes softened. "You'll only get hurt if you do."

Jae-ha looked at Zeno in the eyes and gave a nod. "It's hard to hide things from you." He sighed. "Tomorrow we'll be leaving."

"Hm." Zeno hummed again. "Zeno can't wait to travel with brother Ryokuryuu." He smiled as a memory of Shuten and him traveling to a far off village popped up in his mind.

"I'll probably be carrying you most of the time." He admitted not exactly happy about that. "We can get there quicker if I use my leg."

"Woo-hoo!" Zeno whooped with a smile. "Zeno's always wanted to do that!" He smiled happily which gained an eye roll from his companion.

* * *

In his room sitting alone looking up at the night sky from his bed, Su-won watched the moon rise higher and higher into the sky. Next to him, sitting on the top of a large cage sat Gulfan. The falcon's eyes watched it's master with intent, though it didn't move from it's spot on the highest point of the cage. Su-won's mind was lost in the days events. He had, had fun with his dear cousin. Yona had turned another year. He, like many others his age, had noticed small changes in her over the years. Gone were the child pudgy cheeks and replacing them were thinner more feminine ones. Her eyes were gentler, but held unknown wisdom in them. Her body was more defined and that was what really worried him. He wasn't sure why it worried him, it just did. Then today when he'd held her hand he'd noticed callouses on those dainty hands. That bothered him. What in the world could she be doing that caused such things to form on her tiny fingers and hands. Looking at his own hardened hands he rubbed the callouses on them. His had formed when he'd begun training with a sword by Lord Mun-deok. _Could she-_ he began to think but shook his head. _No. Uncle wouldn't allow her to learn the sword._ His eyes hardened slightly as he continued to look upon his hands. _But then again, she does have those creatures with her._ He dared not call them men because to think of them that way would give them the appearance of being human when they were anything but. He returned his eyes to the sky just as he heard Gulfan give a slight cry before flying off his perch on the cage to the rafters in his master's room. Sighing, Su-won took the hint from his feathered companion and blew out the light from his lantern, laying down he felt sleep come for him in the form of nightmares that plagued him since his father's death.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Woohoo! This chapter was one of my longer ones. I could've continued, but I wanted to end it there. Next chapter is a time jump!


	29. Fate Begins to Awaken

**Chapter 29** : _Fate Begins to Awaken_

* * *

 _The sound of liquid dripping awoke the violet eyed girl. Heat danced against her skin as she lifted her head up and away from the ground. Her head pounded as she moved. Lifting her hand to her head she pulled it back to reveal a red substance on it. **Blood.** She was bleeding from a head wound. Looking to her right she saw a river of blood pooling around her hand. Her eyes followed the stream to it's owner. Her fathers dull chocolate colored eyes stared blankly at her. At her fathers feet holding a bloodied sword stood the sandy blonde haired young man that she called her cousin; Su-won. His eyes were wide with surprise before suddenly turning from their stormy blues to ashen grey as he closed off his emotions and become something dark. Behind him she saw a shadowed figure and knew he had something to do with this tragedy. Before she could question her beloved cousin she saw him bring down his sword upon her and just before it touched her a flash of blinding light filled her visage. She grimaced at the sudden light and turned away from it. When she reopened her eyes she was no longer in her father's chambers but instead the open training yard with the soft stone ground that was close to her father's chamber's. In front of her she saw Hak and Su-won fighting each other. To her right she saw Shin-ah fighting against Ju-do and to her left she found men approaching her. She was frightened and felt dizzy; having just witnessed her father's murder and having been hurt somehow before that. She saw a gleaming sword in front of her between her and Hak's battle with her cousin, and instead of being frightened of it she ran for it. Snatching it from the ground she stood tall with it in hand and readied herself for the onslaught of soldiers. The rain pelted her skin as lightning struck overhead, the cries of the men could not be heard as thunder roared and shook the ground below. Princess Yona, daughter of King Il, heir to the throne of Kouka took the first steps in claiming she was not powerless as she ran towards her enemies and as she stabbed the first of many victims._

Violet eyes snapped open as a gasp made it's way out of small feminine lips. Yona sat up in bed and starred off at the closed windows next to her bed. _That dream._ She thought as she touched a hand to her chin. _I've had that dream for the last week. Is it because I'm turning sixteen today?_ She recalled that all week she'd been having lessons in dancing; which were harder than they looked, and her lessons with her koto were coming along nicely since she'd begun playing it when she was fourteen. _Is Su-won pretending to be nice in order to kill father and I?_ She'd wondered this since she'd been attacked a few years ago but she'd never had enough proof to accuse him of this.

Taking a deep breath she pushed those thoughts out of her mind. Sitting up straight and tall in bed she swung her legs over the side and stood up. Her nightdress that'd been bunched up slid down her slim muscular legs as she walked over to where she'd laid out her dress for the day. After having that dream the first time she'd decided against the red and white kimono dress she'd originally was going to wear; instead she had a dress made that reflected who she was now. The first layer of the kimono was white, the second was a dark blue, like Hak's clothes, trimmed with silver on the hem of the sleeves and bottom of the dress. It had golden buttons on the front with light blue and green flowers splashed across the back of the dress. This allowed her to have the colors of her dragons on her person even if not all of them were present today.

After her fifteenth birthday Jae-ha and Zeno had left, they had yet to return; though Zeno sent a letter once a month telling her in exact detail of the things they were doing. Kija, her easily embarrassed dragon, would leave for a week every two months to visit his village, he always returned. Shin-ah never left her side; except for at night. He had begun to wear the mask less and less; but still wore it in large crowds. _Guess I won't see his pretty gold eyes today._ She sighed sadly and then giggled as she recalled his embarrassed look yesterday when he'd been asked by Min-soo if he would be wearing something special today. He'd shook his head vehemently at that which caused the young servant to gasp in surprise. She giggled not only because of his embarrassment but because she'd left a surprise in his room the night before. She'd been inspired by Abi and his clothing and thought that for just today Shin-ah could wear something nice.

Looking at herself in her floor length mirror she nodded at her appearance as she pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. For a moment she looked at the deep crimson red hair that flowed over her shoulders and down her back. She use to hate her hair with a passion. Nobody else had red hair, just her. Then Kija showed up and every time she stated she hated her hair he'd begin blessing and telling her why she shouldn't hate her hair, that it was beautiful and made her unique. Pushing her locks behind her ear, she smiled as she turned on her feet and began walking out to greet the day.

As her doors opened she was first greeted by Shin-ah who's cheeks were red as she looked over his appearance. He wore a light blue kimono that was tied at the waist by a dark blue fur. On his back was a dark blue dragon with kind and gentle golden eyes. On his shoulder was his furs he usually wore on his head. Hidden underneath it, she knew, was his sword. His chin length light blue hair was pulled back slightly with his mask tied to his waist. Golden eyes looked at her as the red marks on his cheeks seemed to be highlighted by his blush.

"Yona." He spoke her name softly causing Ao to pop out of her hiding place and jump from his shoulder onto Yona's which caused the young Princess to giggle as she held the tiny squirrel. "Thank-you."

Yona smiled at him. "You're welcome Shin-ah." She said as she held out her hand to him which he took. "I wanted you to look nice too." She smiled. "You never ask for anything and I've noticed that when your clothes begin to get raggedy that you'll disappear for few days before turning up with some new clothes. You know I want you to be happy, just like everybody else. So if I can give you clothing, I want to."

He was silent for a moment before speaking. "Being near you makes me happy." He stated truthfully.

Yona smiled as a light blush dusted her cheeks. "I'm glad." She said. "It makes me happy to be near you and the others too."

He sighed in relief that he hadn't overstepped a boundary in telling her that small secret. "Ryokuryuu likes being near you as well." He stated recalling the looks he'd last seen Jae-ha give her. How it looked like he'd been in torment at having to leave her side.

Yona's cheeks became redder as she tried to hide her face with her red hair. "I like Jae-ha too." She admitted in a low voice.

The two began to head down the long walkways until they reached the gate where King Il stood waiting for his dearest daughter. Standing next to her father on one side was Su-won with his dark haired councilor behind him. "Shin-ah." Yona whispered her guardian's name. "Be careful around Kye-sook." She glanced at her friend. "I don't trust him. I've been having dreams and I think he's gonna force Su-won to do something he normally wouldn't do. Keep alert." Her eyes met his golden ones for a moment and he gave her a single nod before she walked off to join her father.

Hak and Kija; who had watched off to the side, approached Shin-ah who looked at his two companions with a frown. "Yona says to be on alert." He stated in his normally soft voice which had a tightness to it.

Hak frowned as his grip on his quandao tightened. "They're gonna make a move?" He asked Seiryuu.

Shin-ah's eyes looked at Su-won's smiling face. "I can't tell." He said lowly. "Yona's been having...dreams." His hand felt for his own weapon unconsciously.

Kija frowned as he touched his chin with his dragon hand. "There are stories on how Hiryuu would have dreams and these dreams would give him warnings on when an enemy would attack him." He looked up. "Granny found some old books from the first generation dragon and he described these occurrences and said that if Hiryuu hadn't had these dreams that he and the others would've been killed in battle many times over."

"Tch." Hak snorted. "Before you dragons came into my life things were never this complicated." He looked up to watch Yona disappear with her father to greet the people who had gathered to celebrate her birthday. "Then again," his eyes narrowed as he looked at Su-won. "I probably wouldn't be alert enough to keep her safe." His eyes narrowed as he watched Su-won and his people leave the courtyard.

"Hak!" Kija cried out in shock. "Don't talk like that. You are a smart young man who I consider a rival when it comes to strength. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were a dragon as well."

"A dragon?" Hak questioned before smiling at that thought.

"Ankokuryuu." Shin-ah said softly as the sounds of drums began on the other side of the wall with Yona and her father soon coming into view once more.

Hak's smile became a bit dark as his eyes shone with a spark. He really liked that name.

Yona raised an eyebrow at the smile that was on Hak's visage. It kinda creeped her out, but she supposed he was teasing Kija again if the flush on Kija's face was to be gone by. She approached her childhood friend and wrapped and arm around one of his.

"You being nice?" She asked her own face flushing when his face came closer to her.

"Should I be?" He teased.

Kija began sputtering as he saw how close Hak's face was to Yona's. "That's it, you are a dark and evil dragon!" He cried out.

This caused Hak to pull away from Yona's face and begin laughing a deep rumbling laugh that had his entire being shaking. Yona giggled as well as she looked at Kija. "Kija, you're terrible!" Her laughter was light and gentle causing all who heard it to pause in what they were doing and look at or towards her direction.

Su-won felt his heart clench as he heard the gentle laughter of his sweet and often oblivious cousin. He turned when he felt eyes on him and gave a soft smile towards Ju-do. His guardian knew exactly what he was planning. Tonight it would happen.

* * *

Yona sat on a pillowed tatami mat on the porch overlooking the koi pond that was behind the building of her chambers. She closed her eyes as she drank some tea. The morning and afternoon had been filled with excitement. A hand drifted up to the hairpin that Su-won had given her causing a small ache to occur in her chest and knew the tightness was due to her caring affectionately for him and his well being. I really hope my fears are not real. She thought feeling tears begin to brim her eyes. _I love him dearly, not as a future husband; but as family. He and father are my only blood kin left._ She took a shaky breath and pulled out the dagger she had hidden in the sleeve of her kimono before replacing it.

Standing she walked over to her haori's that hung in her closet and pulled the light blue one out and put it on her body. Placing the obi on, she stepped outside into the cool evening air. She needed to speak to her father. She needed something to alleviate her fears. As she walked down the walkways she saw Hak sitting on the steps of one with a jug in his hands. She smirked as he tried to get Kija to drink some causing the silver haired man to squawk at him. She hid her laughter only to gasp when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head she found Shin-ah starring at her, his lips twitching as if he too wanted to smile at the scene.

 _He still can't smile, but I'm sure one day he will and when he does I'll smile with him._ She thought. "Will you escort me to my father's chambers?" She asked him. "I wish to speak with him." He gave a single nod.

Yona looked up at the sky as they walked in silence. One of Shin-ah's many qualities was his silence. She loved that she could talk to him and run idea's by him or talk about her studies and he'd stay silent when needed then give her his thoughts on the subject. As her eyes scanned the reddening sky she could see dark clouds forming high above her. _Rain?_ She wondered before a flash of her dream appeared in her mind. A shiver ran up her spine. _I wish Jae-ha and Zeno were here._ She didn't know why but tonight she wanted all of her dragons present. Her feet moved a bit faster as she made her way towards her fathers chambers.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Now we are going to get into the more exciting, though sad part of this story.


	30. It Begins

**Chapter 30** : _It Begins_

* * *

Zeno looked down from the crows nest that he was hiding in on the pirates ship. Captain Gigan was yelling at some of the young men. He chuckled as he watched one fall with a bucket in his hands, the bucket went flying and dumped on another man head causing that man to yell at the younger man which caused both to get yelled at by their lovely captain who proceeded to say that the one should be thanking the other for giving him a much needed bath which got everybody to laugh at their misfortune.

"Zeno." came a voice from behind him causing the golden haired man to look up above him and smile at the green haired man that stood on the pole above.

"Jae-ha." He greeted his dragon brother before frowning. "What is it?"

"Yona." Jae-ha stated. "I don't know why, but she's on my mind today."

"It's her birthday." Zeno said as his own eyes widened. He'd made a promise to be there on her sixteenth. "I need to go." Suddenly feeling itchy all over he stood to begin climbing down from the crows nest when Jae-ha grabbed his arm.

"You feel it too." He stated as he watched his friend's face change slightly. "That itchy feeling. Like something is about to happen and if we don't move quickly something very bad will occur very soon."

"Yes." Zeno said holding Jae-ha's eyes with his own.

Sighing the green haired man gave a nod. Grabbing Zeno by his clothes he pulled him up until the young man wrapped his arms around his neck. "Hold on. I'm going to go very fast." Squatting Jae-ha pushed off and jumped into the sky vanishing from sight.

Captain Gigan frowned as she watched the two dragon boys vanish from her line of sight. Since the bright haired blonde had joined their attacks against the local government had been more successful. The boy had brought her idea's that had allowed them to ensure that every man came back from a raid. The raids themselves had been more successful that before with them being able to cause more damage. As it turned out Zeno, as he called himself, was a brilliant technician and was smarter than what people perceived him to be. Sighing she knew those two would be gone for a few days if they were leaving together which meant no raids for a little while. She inhaled the smoke from her pipe and smirked, silently wondering what kind of trouble they'd be getting themselves into. _Ah, to be young again._ She thought before noticing on of the men slacking off and went off to yell at him.

* * *

Yona entered her father's chambers silently as Shin-ah took up post somewhere outside nearby. Smiling she looked around the inner chamber and saw her father standing there with his back to her. "Father?" She called out to him causing him to turn towards her.

"Yona." He said this with a sigh as if he'd been expecting her.

"Father, I wanted to talk to you." She started speaking as she did she nervously played with her fingers, something she'd always done when nervous. "I have suspicions of something bad that's about to happen."

Her father's eyes opened and a sad sigh escaped his lips. "I know." He stated with finality as his shoulders drooped ever so slightly.

"Father, I think Kye-sook is up to something and that Su-won is being used by him." She felt her voice tremble slightly. "I'm afraid that you may get hurt. I fear this because of a dream I've been having over the last few weeks."

Another sad sigh escaped her father's lips. "Yona, I have known that Su-won has been planning something; what exactly, I don't know." He shook his head. "I have shared my fears with General Ju-do. I am certain we have nothing to fear. That man if very prideful in ensuring our safety. True he is Su-won's guard, but he works for the crown." He wrapped his arms around her. "You have no reason to be fearful my beautiful daughter." Her father cupped her cheek.

Suddenly Yona heard a noise behind her, but before she could react something hit her over the head. As she lost consciousness she saw her father's worried face before she heard a calm familiar voice say, "We need to talk, Uncle."

* * *

Shin-ah's cheeks flushed as a servant girl tried to get him to talk to her, but he really had no interest in her. She had beautiful blue eyes, her hair held a blue tint to it and her skin was nicely tanned. By all accounts she was beautiful. Her face was heart shaped, her body was nicely curved and she had a nice bosom; but she didn't hold his attention. She usually flung herself at Kija, who would flush and yell at her for doing so. Her name, however, escaped him. Lifting his eyes away from her, he excused himself when he could no longer see Yona. As he peered through and passed the wood panels of the King's chamber he felt himself go still at the sight of his master and friend on the ground seemingly unconscious. His feet went to move when he remembered that Kija and Hak were nearby. Looking around he spotted the servant Min-Su he quickly rushed to the servants side and grabbed him and pulled him to the side.

Min-Su looked up at the strange golden eyed man. "Shin-" he began only to be interrupted.

"Find Hak. Kija too. Bring them quickly." Shin-ah stated before he pulled a sword out of hiding from under his furs. "Go!" He cried out causing the servant be startled before running quickly.

Turning around Shin-ah saw Ju-do turn away from the King's chamber and knew instantly that the man was in on this. He ran towards the chamber and began listening in, however the words were so muffled he could hear them very well. Looking with his eyes he watched as Su-won thrust his sword into the King's chest. He felt his heart clench in his own chest as he knew that King Il had just been murdered by his own nephew. Yona. He thought as his golden eyes looked upon the downed Princess. _I have to get her out of there._ He suddenly felt Ao move. "Ao." He whispered the squirrels name then pointed. "Yona." The critter seemed to understand what he wanted.

* * *

Yona awoke to the feeling of something sticky on her face. The chittering sound next to her ear brought her around. _Ao._ She though as a glint of a blade came into her view and looking up she saw Su-won standing over her father's unmoving body. The drip, drip sound of blood falling from the blade caught her attention and though Su-won spoke she didn't hear his words. Her eyes were wide as she looked upon her father's dead body and she felt herself freeze for a moment as she remembered the dream. Fear gave way to rage as she felt a burning desire within her soul come to life fully. Lifting her eyes from her father's body she looked at Su-won with all her fury and saw him take a step backwards.

Su-won hadn't wanted to kill King Il, but his own anger overrode his common sense. Before he knew what had happened he'd thrust his sword through the King, killing him almost instantly. He'd only wanted answers, the truth as to what truly happened the night his father had been killed. He'd been told it was King Il's fault, that he'd masterminded the whole thing. He loved his uncle and his cousin; but when Il refused to tell him anything, his anger had gotten the best of him. After Il had fallen he'd heard Yona's groan. He didn't want to kill her too. _Where is Hak?_ He thought sadly. _Where are her supposed dragon guardians!_ He seethed inwardly at the thought that she'd have to be killed in order to keep her quiet. He spoke to her, explaining why he'd been forced to kill uncle; but then she'd looked up at him from her father's dead body and what he'd seen frightened him. Her eyes glowed with a fire he'd never seen before. Her face contorted to that of a maddened person. Her posture changed from the frightened girl to a readied fighter. He'd been so startled by her sudden change that he'd taken a step backwards. It was at that moment he heard Kye-sook speak behind him.

"She needs to be silenced." He said. "She's seen everything."

Not everything. Su-won thought solemnly. _Run. Please, run!_ He thought mournfully as he took a step towards her. "Yona..."

At that moment the doors to the room burst open...

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Dun, Dunn, Dunnnnnn... LoL. I couldn't help it. I had to leave a cliffy here. I know, I'm evil for doing it. Just a head's up, next chapter will be quite bloody.


	31. Battle For Survival

**Chapter 31** : _Battle For Survival_

* * *

Hak was enjoying the teasing of Kija, he had found out early on that Hakuryuu was very easy to fluster or quick to anger. He loved teasing the silvery haired young man and though he was technically older that himself, Kija had an annoying innocence about himself that left Hak wanting to throw him a punch or two but refrained from doing so only because of the deadly dragon's arm Kija had. Just as Hak was about to take a drink from the sake bottle that Min-soo had given him, he spotted said servant out of the corner of his eye running towards them. "Kija." He spoke the man's name with such authority that it caused the dragon warrior to pause in his own movements as he watched Hak set the bottle down and pick up his quandao weapon and stand up as the servant paused in front of the young Wind General with wide eyes and lungs trying to catch enough air to relay his message.

Kija felt his hand and arm surge with the power of the dragon and balled his hand into a fist as his instincts roared to life, screaming that Princess Yona was in danger.

Min-soo stood up after catching his breath. "Lord Hak, Shin-ah ordered me to tell you to come quickly to the King's chambers; that something is amiss." He panted out as he watched the General's eyes darken.

Hak spared Kija a single glance before taking off in a dead run leaving the servant behind them. Coming around the corner Hak spotted a few Sky guards standing around and talking quietly to each other.

"...only thing we have to worry about is the thunder beast." one of the guards finished speaking.

"What about me?" He questioned the young guardsman who turned around with wide eyes. Hak instantly knew these men were apart of the coup d'état that he'd been fearing would happen. Preparing himself for their attack.

When the attack came it was over quickly. Of the three men, only one went for Kija while the other two went for Hak. The Wind General spun his glaive blocking the men's swords from penetrating through to him. Spinning himself around at the same time pulling his weapon into a thrust position he gave a single kick to the face of one man and brought his weapon down in a downward thrust and sliced the second man's sword arm off from his body. With both taken out of commission he turned in time to watch the third man fall with claw marks running from his forehead to mid-stomach.

Kija's eyes were wide as he saw the blood drip from his talons. A wild untame look came over him as a fang popped out from between his lips as a smile graced them. He looked up at Hak, his smile still upon his lips.

"Didn't know the Hakuryuu was a wild man at heart." Hak commented as they continued to run towards the King's chambers.

"If anything my desire to protect overrides my need to act like a gentleman." Kija responded as they arrived in time to watch Shin-ah kick the King's chamber doors open. Not stopping, they both rushed in after him and stated dumbstruck at the scene before them.

King Il laid dead in a pool of his own blood and Su-won held a bloodied sword. However it was the carnal feral look that was in Yona's eyes that caught their attention. Before they could react Su-won rushed forward to take her life. Yona smiled as suddenly she moved to the side, her dagger she had hidden upon her person she pulled out from hiding and thrust it down, stabbing Su-won in the shoulder as he passed her. His eyes showed shock as she took a second pass at him, coming in quickly slashing at his face and chest. Her dagger grazed only his chest, causing him to take several steps backwards away from her. He ended up next to Kye-sook just as several of his men rush into the room.

"MURDERER!" Yona cried out, finally managing to speak. She threw her weapon at him. The small dagger went flying and would've caused Su-won to be fatally injured had one of the guards not pushed the young Lord out of the way and taken the blow himself.

Hak's eyes were wide as he looked at his beloved King's dead body. Remembering his promise to always protect Yona he looked up in time to watch Shin-ah grab the young Princess with his arms, turn towards him and Kija and run passed them. Acting quickly Hak grabbed the two doors and shut them tightly. Taking one of his ties from his arms he tied the hands together and ran. The resounding sound of a door breaking could be heard moments later.

Hak caught up to his two companions who were hiding behind some bushes. He looked Yona over and despite her tears she looked completely unharmed. Sighing with relief he took a deep breath just as the thunder rolled overhead and the rain began top our from the heavens. It's a sign from the Kami. He thought as the rain poured down upon his own face. His heart heavy with sorrow at losing King Il. I won't fail to protect her. He thought as he looked at the Princess. Her face still holding that feral look. Her eyes seeming to glow with fire in them.

"I won't let them take my Kingdom or my friends away from me." She said narrowing her eyes. She looked at her two warriors. "Led me your strength. Please help me protect those here from those who desire to harm them and myself."

Hak watched the two men give her silent nods and smiled at her. "All you have to do is ask Princess." He said as he felt a power of his own begin to stir as she looked at him with those glowing eyes. His own eyes gleamed as the lightning flashed behind him.

* * *

Outside the capital two warriors landed on unsteady feet as the storm began to rage around them. The golden hair one could feel the calling of his brothers in the palace, trouble was brewing and they had to get there quickly. Turning to his companion he saw the tightening of Jae-ha's jaw and knew he too felt the call and could tell that they were in for a fight.

"Zeno can run from here." Zeno stated. "Get to the Miss quickly brother Ryokuryuu!" He cried out as he felt his heart do a funny thud.

Jae-ha felt a feral snarl wanting to make it's way out of his beautiful lips. Clasping his mouth shut he gave a nod and with all his strength he jumped into the sky. Lightning burst in the air making the hair on his neck and arms raise up. His eyes gleamed with something akin to joy at the thought of fighting for the beautiful Princess that held his heart.

* * *

Yona ran into the courtyard that would lead them to the front gates with Hak, Kija and Shin-ah behind her. The banners set up for her birthday celebration earlier in the day waved in the wind as they passed them. They were almost to the gates when Yona slid to a stop. In front of her stood Su-won with Ju-do and half of the Sky guardsmen that were stationed at the palace. She heard a curse resound in her mind and suddenly realized that she wasn't alone in her thoughts. _Don't get distracted._ She heard the soft voice and recognized it as Hirryu. _Help me?_ She asked him. She was terrified and was only acting as she was because she knew if she didn't move, if she didn't leave, if she didn't fight; she die. _I will._ whispered his voice in her mind and felt her body's nerves settle. She needed a weapon. Her mind was so occupied that she really didn't listen to what Su-won was saying. She heard Hak yell and then saw him flash by her person at the same moment she saw Seiryuu rush by.

Ju-do ran forward to intervene Hak, only to get cut across the chest, his armor breaking in an instant as the blade of the glaive cut through the metal and material underneath the armor. Falling backwards Ju-do felt his head hit the stone below him, dazing the Sky General and knocking the breath from his lungs.

Hak's eyes saw red as he and Su-won engaged in their first real death battle. Their blades clang together and sparked as they hit repeatedly. They moved as if dancing around each other. Dodging one another's thrusts, kicks and just when Hak or Su-won thought they had the other they'd miss, unknown to either if they were missing intentionally or not. Around them soldiers fought the remaining two dragon warriors, but neither noticed.

Ju-do stood up and spun around and watched for an opening in Hak's defense.

Shin-ah noticed that the Wind General was standing once more and saw him aiming for an open spot. Just as Ju-do spotted a weak spot in Jam's defense Shin-ah sliced through the last soldier and rushed to his brother's side. _Ankokuryuu needs help._ He thought as he moved quickly and just in time to block Hak's back from being pierced by Ju-do's twin swords. With one hand he grabbed one blade and with the other he brought his sword up and blocked the second thrust. The reaction was instant, blood splurtted out of Shin-ah's hand wound while Ju-do's eyes widened at having his sword caught and blocked by the blue haired youth.

Hak felt Shin-ah move behind him to protect his back and silently thank him. Sparring a glance he saw Ju-do and realized what had happened. It was a dirty trick to attack an enemy from behind. No honor in that kind of attack but he didn't expect such a thing from a bunch of murderers. He blocked another thrust from Su-won as his sword came down in a downward slash that clashed against the metal pole of his glaive. Hak pushed the sword upwards and away, at the same time he brought the quandao's blade down against Su-won's unprotected shoulder and sliced it.

Su-won gave a short cry as his shoulder was cut, not too deeply; but deep enough. Now with both his shoulders injured he realized how much stronger both his cousin and friend were than he was. _Good_. He thought. _They'll need this strength. Kouka will need their strength._ He frowned as be brought his sword back up. I just need them to leave so I can accomplish what needs to be done before I give this back.

Yona watched as her dream came to life before her. _Hiryuu, how do I fight him? He's my family._ She felt tears brim her eyes.

 _You push forward and forget for a moment who he is and remember he's trying to kill you._ The gentle voice said in almost a whisper.

 _Okay._ She thought back as she closed her eyes a single tear fell and mingled with the rain that fell around her. Once her eyes opened again gone were her fears, replaced by determination. _I am King Il's daughter. I am King Hiryuu's reincarnation. I am Prince Yona and Kouka is my Kingdom. I won't relinquish it to anyone._

Her eyes narrowed as she took a step forward, grabbing a heavy sword from the ground she rushed forward towards the onslaught of soldiers that were heading her way that had gotten around Kija's dragon hand. She brought her sword up in a diagonal slash, from hip to opposite should she cut a guard's chest and stomach deeply. He didn't rise again. As a guard went to gut her she spun around, bringing her sword around in the spin it connected with the man's neck, beheading him instantly. Blood gushed out of the wound and slashed against her porcelain skin staining it red.

Yona felt her mind go into a survival mode as she slash and cut anyone and anything that came between her and her goal. Her foot lost it's steadiness and she fell to her knee with a small cry but found that she never hit the ground. Lifting her head her eyes came in contact with a pair she hadn't thought she'd see again.

"Jae-ha." She whispered his name like a prayer.

Jae-ha's greenish blue eyes were dark instead of their usual bright color as they took in her appearance. Pulling Yona's tired bloodied body up against his own he released a snarl as he saw more soldiers rushing in from behind them. His eyes shot out towards Kija and Shin-ah, both of who were fighting with all their might. He felt Yona's arms wrap around his neck and release a sigh as she breathed in his scent.

"Yona." His voice was deeper than it usually was as his protective instincts were kicking in. "Hang on tightly to me." She gave a single nod.

As he switched to holding her with one arm he pulled out three of his kunai knives and threw them at three oncoming enemies. He then used his dragon leg to kick one man in the chest, with a crack sound the mans ribs broke, splinters of bone flew into organs and in a moment the man stopped breathing as his heart gave one last thud just before he fell to the ground dead. Another came at Jae-ha with a dagger in hand. Ryokuryuu kicked the mans chin causing his head to snap backwards which resulted in the man's neck breaking and him dying before he'd even known what had happened.

Suddenly Jae-ha gave a startled cry as a pair of arrows hit him in the back. He pushed the pain away and turned towards the archer before throwing another dagger at him. The archer fell dead. The green haired man's eyes were wide as pain shifted through his back. He wanted to release a whimper of pain, but did not. He turned his head towards the young woman his arms who suddenly touched his cheek.

"Thank-you for coming." Tears ran down her cheeks as she hugged his body to hers. Yona's grip on the sword she'd held suddenly went slack.

At that very moment the gates burst open as Zeno ran right through them. As he burst through the wooden gates splinters went flying every which way.

Su-won threw himself to the side as Zeno burst through the gates. In the yellow dragons hands were his duel swords as he thrust them through one of the guards that was standing around waiting for orders. Su-won's eyes widened as another soldier came up behind Zeno and thrust his spear through the young man. Zeno gave a gasp of surprise before taking one sword and broke the spear pole, turning around and thrusting both swords into the guard's chest. The man fell dead.

Zeno lifted his blood splattered face and smiled. "Get the Miss out of here Ryokuryuu!" He yelled out.

Jae-ha didn't need to be told twice as he jumped high into the sky Kye-sook's voice could be heard. "Shoot them!" He yelled as he pointed skyward. Jae-ha cursed as dozens of arrows were shot into the sky after him. Pulling Yona as close as possible to his person he found himself praying that they escaped. As he landed on the empty city streets below he felt a jolt of pain shoot through his body, but pushed it out of his mind as he began to run forward snarling as he heard yells. Pushing with his dragon leg he went into the sky once again and found that he was glad that it was a moonless night tonight even as the rain began to fall less. He landed far outside the city in the fields. In his arms Yona had gone silent. As he looked down at her, he saw that her eyes were still open but they seemed almost glazed over. Pulling her face close to his, he spoke.

"Yona dear, don't leave us just yet." His words seemed to bring her eyes back into focus as she looked into his stormy eyes. "Stay with me." With that he flew off into the night sky and into the forest nearby. Jumping from limb to limb he made short work of a usually two to three day journey to a certain place, a city where he knew they'd get help. A place he'd called home for a long time and had been told he'd be welcomed back whenever he liked. Chi'Shin city, the capital of the Earth tribe that was controlled by none other than General Lee Geun-tae.

Meanwhile back in Kuuto Hak and company had barely managed to escape the fire tribe that had come to Su-won's side. Hak cursed as they ran through the city below the palace and knew they had to escape into the foothills. The old man would know what to do. Hak thought as he peered around a building when he heard Kija gasp. Turning he saw what the dragon was upset about and looked at Zeno's bloodied back.

"Hold still Zeno." He whispered as he pulled out one of many arrows from the forever young dragon.

Zeno bit his lip and tried not to make a sound as each arrow was pulled from his body. He was glad he'd already taken the spear out from his back. He already knew the scales were mostly in place across his body but that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less when the weapons were taken out of his body while his body held the scales. It just meant it took a bit more strength to pull said weapons from his already pierced body. Hal watched as Zeno's wounds healed and smirked. After he took all the arrows out of the young man's body he turned back to make sure they weren't being followed before they made their way through the alley's to a small hole in the side of the city wall and made their way into the rocky foothills that would lead them to their destination.

"Where are we going?" Kija asked as he almost lost his footing. Shin-ah grasped his wrist and pulled him up. "Thank-you Seiryuu." He gained a nod before they continued to follow Hak.

"Fuuga." He stated. "It's the safest place right now." He looked around up in the trees hoping to spot Jae-ha before looking at Shin-ah. "Can you spot them?" He asked the blue haired warrior.

Shin-ah's eyes starred off into the distance. He pushed with all his might before closing his eyes and sighing. "No." He said softly before looking off into the opposite direction towards the earth tribe. He pushed his eyes to see anything but still saw nothing. He shook his head.

"You're eyes are probably tired." Zeno stated. "Otherwise brother Seiryuu could see to the ocean on either side from here."

Shin-ah sighed. "Yes."

Hak gave a nod. "We'll travel for an hour before looking for a place to sleep." He wasn't surprised when he heard no complaints to this idea as he walked ahead of the group he couldn't help the feeling of dread building up in his chest. Princess, be safe.

* * *

The morning dawn brought with it a sense of familiarity with it as Jae-ha found himself once again fleeing from something. His mind flashed to when he was twelve and running away from the Ryokuryuu village. Shaking his head he kept his eyes focused on the city up ahead of him. I'm not running away because of something for myself, I'm running away to protect her. He looked down at the blood soaked dress and felt his heart jump into his throat. When he'd seen her covered in blood he had thought she'd been injured only to realize that it was the blood of her enemies. He'd watched her for less than a minute fighting and killing those who dared try to harm her, then when she'd slipped because of the mixture of blood and rain on the stone ground he had acted without thought.

As he landed in one of the gardens outside the earth tribe palace he felt that jolt of pain this time he almost felt his knees buckle. _I'm okay._ He thought as he felt sweat run down his forehead. Looking down he saw Yona's eyes were closed. Panting he carefully shifted her in his arms. He suddenly heard a light gasp. Looking up he spotted the lady of the palace, Yun-Ho.

"J-Jae-ha?" She stuttered as she took in his ragged appearance, his clothing covered in blood and the bloodied woman in his arms.

"I believe I was told by your husband to come here if I ever needed help." He said as he looked down at the woman in his arms and then back up to Lady Yun-Ho. "I need help."

* * *

Deep within the Imperial palace in the secret servant corridors both young and older servants gathered around a young man who was relaying the entire story as he had seen it. How Su-won had killed King Il, how he had been sent to find the thunder beast and Hakuryuu by the shy almost silent Seiryuu. How the three men had fought in the courtyard. Then he took a deep breath and relayed how their usually naive Princess had fought with a sword, how she killed her enemies with the skill of a trained soldier. By the time he finished everybody had heard of how Princess Yona had not only survived the coup d'état but had escaped with her life thanks to the four dragons and the thunder beast. All prayed for their safety and that one day they return and take back what rightfully belonged to the beautiful crimson haired Princess.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay! I got the battlescene out! I surprised myself at the length this chapter ended up being. I probably could have been a bit more descriptive but I didn't want to get too gory here. Now I may when I do the Awa arc, but that will be awhile before I do that arc.


	32. Aftermath

**Chapter 32** : _Aftermath_

* * *

Yona awoke with a start. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she recalled her dream. It had been about when she was four years old and had lost her mother. How she'd tried to be strong for her father, had ended up being comforted by Su-won and then how she'd gotten sick. Her father had made that god awful chicken broth that had a horrible after taste to it, but she'd eatten it because he had made it for her and that had meant the world to her. She remembered how Hak and Su-won had stayed with her and both had gotten sick as well. The memory dream should have left her feeling happy, but it was a bittersweet dream that now left her feeling queazy. Sitting up she found herself in a strange bed and bedroom. Memories of the night before came rushing towards her causing her heart to pick up, her breath to catch and fear to override all rational thought.

Just as she thought she was going to scream the sliding door opened to reveal her green haired guardian. Her fear filled eyes locked with his and in an instant she was being held by him. Tears streaked down her cheeks. Her hands grasped the material of the blue yukata he wore. Her tears fell against the silk as she tried to pull him closer to her.

 _Jae-ha._ She thought. _Jae-ha is here. He came. Both he and Zeno came. They helped me, everyone helped protect me._ She gave a whimper and felt his arms tighten around her. It felt as if it were his arms that kept her from falling apart. "Jae-ha" she whispered his name softly. Her body shook as she cried more. She sniffled and tried to pull herself together, but for this moment she could not. Her emotions were turbulent and for the moment she couldn't control them.

"It's okay, Yona dear." She heard him whisper in her ear as his arms tightened around her trembling body. "I will not be leaving you. You are safe. We are safe." He pulled her body onto his lap and began a soft back and forth rocking motion. Within moments Yona felt herself losing consciousness and let sleep take over once more as she clung to the warrior who meant so much to her.

* * *

Jae-ha held his dear Princess close to his chest as she clung to him with what little strength she had left. As her eyes closed her strength waned until she was clinging weakly to his yukata. Slowly he placed her back in the bed and watched her sleep for a moment, upon hearing the door slide open he turned to see Yun-ho standing there with a gentle smile upon her face. Taking the hint, Kae-ha stood up and left Yona sleep.

Once he shut the door Jae-ha felt the woman next to him take his arm with hers and lead him away from the beautiful Princess' room. "She safe Jae-ha dear." She stated softly, of course Jae-ha already knew this but knew the woman was just reassuring him of what he needed to know at the moment.

"I know." He replied. "It's why I brought her here." He continued to walk in silence as they rounded one of the many gardens that surrounded the earth tribe palace. Even though the palace was in disrepair, it was still one of the safest places Jae-ha knew of; next to Captain Gigan's ship. He frowned as he thought of the sea captain and the people of Awa. He needed to get back. He turned his head back towards Yona's room. _But I need to stay and protect her._ He thought as he found his sense of duty overriding his sense of helping people who had become like another family to him. _What to do? How can I choose._ He turned his head back to the front. _There's no choice here. I have to protect her._ "Is Geun-tae up yet?"

"Yes!" Yun-ho said with excitement before she masked it with a more serious tone. "Is there going to be war?" Her question threw Jae-ha off for a moment. "I know that's Princess Yona. I know those wounds weren't from a gang of bandits." She released his arm and turned to face him. "So tell me, is there going to be a war?"

Her sad eyes pierced through to Jae-ha's heart and knew he couldn't lie to this woman. "Yes." He stated. "Yona will want to avoid it, but the truth is her father was murdered, she fought her way out of the palace before they could get to her and I brought her to the one place I seem safe. For now she needs to rest, what comes afterwords is up to her; I'll do whatever she asks of me."

Yun-ho was about to respond when her husband's rough voice came out from above them. "War? Who are we fighting?" His voice sounded oddly excited at the prospect of an impending battle.

Jae-ha looked up at the balcony at the Earth General and found him dressed in a lounging plain brown yukata and dark pants. Sighing he found himself realizing that the Earth General hadn't changed in the years of his absence. Looking away he spoke. "I have some things to discuss with you general, so please come down." Jae-ha heard a groan and looking up he saw the general preparing to jump from the second story. Shit. He grabbed the woman next to him and dodged as Geun-tae landed on the ground where they had jump been. He never changes. He thought as the general stood up and laughed at his look on his face of a mixture of shock and worry.

Settling down Geun-tae watched his wife run off saying something about tea. "So, what this about?" He asked the green haired youth.

Jae-ha sighed. "We better sit down for this. It may take a moment." With that Jae-ha told him everything, from him and the others being the four dragon warriors of myth to when Yona got sick and their suspicions about Su-won and Kye-sook to the battle they came across when he and Zeno arrived at the palace. "Once I got Yona calmed down she explained how Su-won killed her father King Il and how she and the others ended up in the courtyard." He paused as he drank from the cup of tea. "I decided to get her somewhere safe, so I brought her here. When I arrived we were both covered in blood, I still hade a couple arrows on my back. Yun-ho got the doctor to look us over and now I'm here telling you what happened."

Geun-tae looked over at the his wife who looked worried. Her usual cheerfulness was gone and replaced by a solemn look. He gave a deep sigh. "War seems to be what's going to happen." He smirked. "I love battles, the rush that you feel as you go against a strong opponent. It's unlike anything. Sex is the only thing that's better than fighting." Jae-ha smirked. Geun-tae lost his smile. "Before we can fight though, I need to know what her plans are. If we are going to tear this country apart for the sake of this young girl, I need to know if she plans to bring our country back to what it once was." He closed his eyes. "Also, I need to contact the Wind General and the Fire-"

"Not the Fire." Jae-ha frowned as he recalled seeing fire tribesmen fighting with the Sky to kill Yona. "They've sided with Su-won."

Geun-tae grunted in acknowledgement. "Then we'll have to get the Water Tribe on our side. They may be slow to act, but once they do they're like a wild river after a torrent of rain; impossible to cross."

Jae-ha gave a nod. "Knowing Hak, he's gone to Fuuga. I'll head over there once Yona dear has awaken." The green haired man stood to leave.

Geun-tae smirked. "You're on first name basis with our beloved crimson haired Princess?" He asked causing Jae-ha to freeze as his own eyes widened in shock. "Interesting."

Jae-ha brushed it off and pushed his hair away from his eyes. "I don't know what you mean." He stated as he left quickly.

Geun-tae looked over at his wife she touched his hand with her own. He sighed. "Shit is about to get real." He stated before kissing her hand. "Guess I'll need a shovel to get through it; that and a very sharp sword." Outwardly he was trying to be aware of his wife's feelings, but inwardly he was as happy as a child in a candy store. He was about to go to war and he liked this feeling.

* * *

Mud covered hands wiped sweat from a strawberry haired head as Yun picked up another large rock from the herb garden and set it to the side with the rest of the large rocks. Next to him Ik-soo proceeded to pull weeds that would be harmful to the herbs. Smiling the self proclaimed genius boy continued the heavy labor until he heard a gasp from his companion. Knowing what was happening he quickly rushed to Ik-soo's side and waited for his eyes to refocus and as his breathing became hitched and unsteady. Finally, after a minute and half Ik-soo's breathing returned to normal and his eyes turned towards Yun.

"What is it?" Yun questioned as he frowned at the usually lazy priest.

"What was to happen has come to pass; while what was to follow it has changed." He said as tears began to form in his violet eyes. "Yun!" He cried out as he covered his face with his hands. "War is coming and if it's not stopped not only will Kouka fall but the nations surrounding us will be destroyed in a fiery rampant blaze that'll encircle everything good in this world." His shoulders shook as he cried. Yun's eyes widened. "It must be stopped!" Ik-soo looked up at Yun and gently touched his cheek. "You must help me. I have to get to Chi'shin. We must speak to her." Ik-soo then stood without waiting for Yun's reply.

"Who!?" Yun demanded as he ran after Ik-soo.

Blonde hair blew in the breeze as Ik-soo slowly turned with a smile on his lips. Swollen eyes turned and looked at the young boy behind him. "The crimson beauty, the one who's hair is like a ruby gem blazing across the sky, the red dragon, also known as...Princess Yona." Ik-soo turned away from Yun knowing how the boy felt of the royal family and their noble subfamilies, but what the strawberry blonde didn't know was that Yona was different from her predecessors. She was of gentle heart and kind spirit. She would protect those who aligned themselves with her and in turn they'd protect her for who and what she represented. But he feared that something had gone wrong because from what he'd seen she had not appeared in Fuuga after the coup, instead she was far away in the earth tribe capital which meant they had a week to get to her before Su-won would be crowned. A week to stop a war. A week to put thing right once again. He just hoped he'd make it in time.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for not posting this sooner! I just finished editing it and thought that it needed a bit more revising. Thankfully I'm happy with how I finished this chapter. So please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thanks!


	33. Afternoon Dreams

**Chapter 33** : _Afternoon Dreams_

* * *

When Yona woke up again she found herself in the middle of the forest laying on her side with a fur blanket covering her. Sitting up she looked around herself and saw Hak leaning against a tress passed out. Laying against Hak was a young man with a blue wrap over his shoulders and reddish blonde hair. Across the firepit was Kija and Shin-ah passed out next to each other and Zeno laid sprawled out across Kinja's legs. Behind her she heard something move and turned her head to spy Jae-ha laying behind her with a frown marring his otherwise peaceful sleep. Turning towards her guardian she raised her left hand up to touch his face when something on her hand caught her attention. A ring, a small golden ring sat on her ring finger, the finger where only her husbands ring would be. Her breath caught in her throat. Who? She wondered. Who was her husband? A hand suddenly grasped her own causing her to jump slightly.

"Yona dear?" Jae-ha's voice sounded gently into the night. Yona lifted her eyes from her hand to his face just as he leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. As he pulled back she saw his eyes twinkle with mischief. "Now what has my beautiful wife up at this hour?" Before she could respond she felt that world desolve around her and vanish completely.

Yona sat up in her bed suddenly, gasping slightly. As she waited for her heart to stop racing she found herself starring at her bare ring finger. _A dream? It was a dream._ She thought with some sadness entering her eyes. _Jae-ha called me his wife._ She found herself blushing as she recalled that gentle kiss. She touched her lips with her fingers and suddenly wished that dream had been real.

* * *

Hak looked over the group after waking up. Kija and Shin-ah were curled up next to each other with Ao sleeping on Kija's white head. Zeno, he realized, had vanished completely, leaving behind a some writing on the dirt where he'd been sleeping. All it said, as he read it, was _Gone to find the Miss_ and that was it. Cursing he moved from where Zeno had been sleeping and woke the other two up.

Kija could feel a headache coming on the moment he became aware of his surroundings. As he opened his eyes he found Hak was squatting next to his head. "Yo, white snake." He greeted him with a knowing smirk.

Instantly Kija felt the knot in his head tighten and growled. "Hak, I know you do that to get a reaction out of me; so please stop it." He could feel his blood rush every time the Wind General did that.

Hak looked off. "Can you _feel_ where she is?" He asked knowing they could always sense Yona because Kija had let that one out of the bag years ago.

Kija blinked as at the question before sighing and pausing to see if he could. Last night he hadn't been able to concentrate enough to sense where Ryokuryuu had taken her. In his mind he drew a map of Kouka, then he expanded his senses to feel for his fellow dragons and gasped as he saw two lights to the northwest and the yellow light speeding off towards them. "Zeno!" He cried out as his eyes snapped open and began looking about their camp.

"He left to go find her." Hak answered as he looked at the blue haired young man that was now starring off towards the northwest.

"Zeno's running." Shin-ah stated. "Very fast too."

Hak sighed before looking at Kija. "Well?" He asked impatiently.

"I found them." He stated. "I think Jae-ha took her to the earth capital."

Sighing once more as he stood up Hak snagged his glaive from where he had it leaning against a tree. "I had a feeling he'd go there." Cursing mentally he hoped the idiot wouldn't cause a war to begin by telling General Lee Geun-tae everything. _What am I thinking, of course he'll tell him everything._ Running a hand through his hair and over his face he gave a nod. "Okay. Here's the plan. We head off towards Fuuga, get some help, then make contact with the Princess and the others." He said as he looked at the other two. "She's safe with Jae-ha and Zeno is on his way to join them; so for now we just focus on getting help from my tribe; afterwards we'll go find them."

"I know it's the most logical," Kija began before looking off to where he knew his master was. "but my heart says to go find her."

Hak looked at Shin-ah who nodded in agreement. He was about to say something when he heard a noise. All three men stiffened. "On the other hand," Kija began as he quietly stood with Shin-ah. "Getting help might be smarter; this time, at least."

Hak smirked. He knew Kija was still frightened from last night, so was he; but he also knew the Hakuryuu wasn't stupid. Help was needed and help was what they were going to go get. Turning he led the two dragon warriors away from their camp to go find that help. _Gramps._ Hak thought as they walked further into the forest. _We're going to need a lot of help. Especially if Su-won has any of the other tribes under his control._ Pushing his tired legs forward, he hefted his weapon over his shoulder and marched onward.

* * *

Yona peered around the corner from the room she'd been sleeping in. She had absolutely no idea where she was and her heart was currently drumming against her chest. As she walked down the halls very quietly, she found herself coming across the earth tribe flags and colors on rugs. _Obviously I'm in the earth tribe._ She thought as she found herself in one of the outdoor walkways that overlooked a rock garden. As she walked around in one of the gardens she came across a shrine. She walked up to it wondering what deity this was built to when she saw a beautiful gemmed boulder rock. Pink and purple gems stuck out of it catching the sun's rays and shining brightly.

"Enjoying yourself Yona dear?" She jumped slightly as she twirled around. Jae-ha stood wearing a deep blue tunic with tan pants and knee high black boots. Over his tunic he wore a yellow/tan vest jacket that had an orange tie around his waist that matched the ribbon tie that he had keeping his hair tied back. He was standing on one of the red shrine columns and jumped down next to her. He touched her cheek with his hand and leaned forward. "Are you feeling better?" He asked with sincerity.

Her cheek lit up at his touch and nodded at his question. "Yes." She said quietly before turning back towards the shrine. "I don't recognize the deity this shrine belongs to." She said trying to get his focus off of her.

Jae-ha smirked as he pulled his back straight. "That's because it isn't dedicated to a deity." He explained. "The earth tribe has a habit of making shrines whenever they open a new mine or find a new tunnel in the existing ones." He frowned. "But lately the ore they dig up is coming up short."

"You mean their mines are drying up?" She inquired sadness entering her eyes at this thought. This meant that the people of the earth tribe would start to loose jobs, which meant no money and no money meant no food for the families with little ones. Her heart ached at this thought. _Father, did you know this was happening?_ She wondered and found a new ache begin as she remembered her father dying and being killed by her beloved cousin. In the pocket of her dress she felt the hairpin that Su-won had given her for her birthday the day before. Part of her wanted to curl up into a ball and just cry; while the warrior side told her not to do so, that if she did that then she'd be stomping on her father's memory and that her training to become stronger would be for naught. So she was here standing in front of a shrine and she was trying to be strong. Once again she looked at the pretty little gems and a thought entered her mind. "Jae-ha?"

"Hmm?" He hummed as he looked at his crimson haired Princess. "Do all of the mines have pretty stones like those in them?"

Jae-ha touched his chin and began to think back to when Geun-tae had taken him to one. "I think so, but some are different colors." He looked at her. "Why?"

She giggled at his look of curiosity. "I have an idea, but first; I'd like to talk to somebody." She said with a slight smile on her lips.

Jae-ha noticed something about her smile, it didn't reach her eyes and it almost seemed forced. It felt like a hit to the stomach as he looked into her eyes and saw a darkness in them and that her pretty violet eyes that had burned with such a fire before seemed almost dull now. "I know someone who will want to talk to you." He held out his hand and as she took it he wrapped an arm around it and began to lead her back to the earth palace where she'd have to decide where her destiny would lay.

Meanwhile a golden haired young man stood on a hill overlooking the capital city of Chi'shin and smiled as he took his last bite from an apple before throwing the core off to the side field. Taking a deep breath he forced his legs to make him get to the city below him faster. _I'm coming Miss. Zeno will help you with whatever you decide._ He promised as the world around him blurred and all that mattered was the red flame that he saw in his mind that represented the young girl that he'd defend no matter what. _Hiryuu,_ he thought. _I won't fail to protect her._ He thought as his feet came to a stop at the large gates that surrounded the earth palace of the Earth General. Zeno smiled as he took a deep breath and hoped against all hope that Yona was indeed safe before stepping forward to begin his mission of sneaking inside.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Hey peeps! So what did you think of this chapter. I gave a hint to what may happen in Yona's future. ^_^


	34. The Princess and The Earth General

**Chapter 34** : The _Princess and The Earth General_

* * *

Sweat dripped down Hak's neck as they traversed through the forest and as the afternoon continued to blast their group with the sun's blistering heat he found himself partially happy that Princess Yona wasn't with them. He smiled as he could faintly hear her complaints about the heat in his mind. His smile soon turned into a frown as he silently wondered what she was doing at that exact moment. Turning his head to peer behind him, he found Kija resting against a tree. He smirked as he watched a spider crawl onto the material of the silver haired man's kimono. Shin-ah must've seen it as Seiryuu suddenly grasped Kija's arm causing him to look at his companion with a questioning look.

Kija watched as Shin-ah pulled the insect off of his clothing and suddenly found himself gasping with fright. _How had that thing gotten on his person without him knowing?_ He found his heart had accelerated, his breath coming out in pants and his eyes widening from mind crippling fear.

"Hakuryuu." Shin-ah said calling out his brother when he'd seen how fear had him in it's grasp. "It's gone."

Kija patted his body down, trying to ensure himself that the insectoid was indeed gone. Looking towards Hak he saw him with a smirk on his face. "Y-You weren't going to say anything!" He accused the Wind General who shrugged.

"Hadn't decided." Hak replied half truthfully.

Kija's jaw dropped and was suddenly doing a very good impression of a fish out of water.

Hak turned back towards the trail he was following that would lead him home. _Ah. At least I can use White Snake for some entertainment._ He took a few steps forward knowing the other two would follow shortly. Probably should find a cave to use as our shelter for the night. He thought as he mentally went through the picture of the landscape in his mind. He could trace every line and knew the land by heart. If he didn't have the other two with him he'd push himself to his limits to get to Fuuga before Su-won sent word that would undoubtedly be laced with lies. He balled his hand into a fist. They needed to move faster.

By the time the other two caught up with Hak, the wind tribesman had found a cave, found fish in a nearby river and had said fish cooking. The two men looked exhausted, though Kija was more so than Shin-ah. When night fell both dragon warriors were fast asleep. Hak, on the other hand, found a soft spot on the cave floor near the entrance and took up sentry duty as the other two slept peacefully and deeply.

* * *

Yona sat on the porch on the outside of her room, her mind reeling from her afternoon talk with General Lee Geun-tae.

 **Flashback**

 _Jae-ha left Yona sitting on the pillowed seat in the front room, the afternoon breeze blowing her ruby red locks around her face. Her hand caught one of those errant locks as she contemplated in whether or not she should cut her hair. She'd always hated the red color, even though it seemed everybody else loved her crimson colored haired. Sighing, she reluctantly released the lock, letting the wind blow it in whatever way it desired. She then spotted the Earth General who had an unpleasant look plastered on his face, as if he'd eaten something that hadn't agreed with him. She also noticed that he was wearing his formal attire and looked uncomfortable in it. "General." She greeted him with a slight incline of her head._

 _He sighed and bowed to the waist towards her. "Princess, I welcome you to my home." He said sounding slightly bored. Behind him an older manservant stayed quiet and waited his orders. Geun-tae then sat in front of her. Tea was placed on the low floor table in front of them near a cup of cane sugar. The tea was poured and prepared by a servant girl before being place in front of both Yona and the Earth General who smiled as the servant girl backed away from them. "Jae-ha has mentioned that you wish to speak to me; however before you begin I wish to give you my condolences on the passing of your father King Il. He and I may not have agreed on many things, but he was still my King and I would've done anything he asked of me; that being said, I wish to know of your plans now that you've been chased from the palace." His eyes stared into her own making the young girl want to turn away._

 _She frowned and fought hard to keep his eyes trained on her and not allow them to shake her resolve. Taking a deep breath, she quickly gathered her thoughts. "I can't allow Su-won to get away with killing my father," she watched his smile broaden. "However, this country cannot afford a war." She looked away from him and towards his gardens. "I'm not saying there won't be one, but as of this moment I think it would be best to wait."_

 _"Huh?" Geun-tae asked as a confused look appeared on his face. Is she going to be like her father and shy away from conflict? He wondered._

 _"I want to see what's going to happen, I want to know why he did this to me and my father," she looked back towards the general, her eyes becoming like embers in a fire. "I also want to see my country, I want to know what's going on here, and I know now that things aren't as father told me they were! I want to fix my country and I want to keep Kouka safe!" She frowned. "I can't do that if I'm kept in the dark. In order to stop the beginnings of a rebellion, first I have to know why there's one in the first place." Sighing she closed her eyes. "I'm a sixteen year old girl. I have no experience ruling a country or even leading anybody anywhere. I'm going to need help and the only help I can come up with right now is yourself, the Wind Tribe and my guardians; but it's going to take more than that to ensure Su-won doesn't take what isn't his and stop his rebellion that he's starting."_

 _"Hm." Geun-tae smiled. "Indeed it will. You are young, but you're are not stupid Princess. I'll be expecting good things from you and perhaps I'll make you a deal."_

 _"A deal?" Yona questioned tipping her head to the side._

 _"Yes." He smiled broadly as his eyes gleamed with joy of what he was about to announce. "You marry somebody of the Earth tribe, of my choosing and when you go against Su-won and his soldiers; you'll have the full support of the Earth tribe."_

 **End Flashback**

Yona groaned. _How did I even get into that mess?_ She wondered. _If I agree, I'll have to marry whoever he chooses!_ A mental image of an older noble male appeared in her mind. _He wouldn't make marry somebody who'd be my father's age, would he?_ She suddenly wanted to cry. _Perhaps he's got a young cousin he want to see married off?_ Yona suddenly flopped back against the floor and groaned. _I need advice! I need my dragons and Hak to help me decide on this._ Her mind suddenly slowed down as she recalled not seeing what happened to the others. _They'll be able to find me, right?_ She felt a tear slide down the side of her face. _They made it out okay, I'm certain of it!_ Tears flowed freely. Sitting up she wiped them away only to have more fall and replace those she'd wiped. Suddenly Yona heard a crash in the small koi garden that her room overlooked. Standing up she looked over the banister and down the steps to find Zeno on his back. The golden haired young man sat up with a groan and rubbed the back of his head. "Zeno!" Yona cried out and ran down the steps.

Zeno turned his head at hearing his name being called and felt his heart pause as Princess Yona wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt her wet tears touch the skin of his shoulder and heard her begin crying. "Zeno. Zeno." She whispered his name over and over.

"Miss." He said softly as he pulled her close to his body. "Zeno's sorry for not getting here sooner." He pulled away and began to wipe her tears. "Zeno thought you should know that brother's Hakuryuu, Seiryuu and Ankokuryuu are okay."

 _Ankokuryuu?_ She wondered before questioning Zeno. "Ankokuryuu?"

Zeno laughed lightly. "Kija's name for brother Hak." He smiled happily. "Zeno heard him call Hak it once lastnight."

"If they're safe, why didn't..." She began only to be interrupted by him.

"They are going to Fuuga." He stated. "They'll wait there, I am certain." He paused when he heard something land on the roof. Looking up on the top of the building in front of him and his Princess he saw Jae-ha looking down upon them. When he jumped down he got on to one knee in front of them.

"Yona dear," he said with his head bowed. "I heard what the general purposed in order for you to gain his support. I will not allow this to-"

"It's okay Jae-ha." She said as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "I trust General Geun-tae not to match me up with somebody who will take advantage of my position."

Zeno's eyes widened. _Match up? Does this mean..._ His eyes narrowed towards Ryokuryuu. _What's been going on here in the last day?_ He wondered. His instincts telling him that something was going on that he should definitely know about.

* * *

Yun-ho looked at her husband's peaceful face as he began nodding off. The Princess hadn't shown up for dinner, saying something about being tired, which she didn't doubt. After dinner she and Geun-tae retired to their chambers where they enjoyed each other in mutual pleasure. Now sated for the moment, her husband was beginning to drift off to sleep. As he laid on his stomach with his head on the blankets that covered her lap, she ran her fingers through his hair. Deciding the question him, she broke the silence. "So have you decided on who you're going to ask to marry our dear Princess?" She inquired.

Geun-tae opened a single eye and looked up at his beautiful youth filled wife and smiled. "Oh, I already know who it's gonna be." He chuckled, his eyes sparkled causing his wife to giggle as his low laughter began to increase. It'd always been like that. His laughter would spark her own. His sadness would bring her down. His joy made hers soar. The same could be said about her to him. They brought out the best in each other and balanced one another out.

He then pulled her under him causing her to gasp in surprise. As he kissed up her neck, nipping at certain spots that caused her to make little mewing noises he settled himself between her legs. His lips stopped at her earlobe where he whispered his secret to her that caused her eyes to widen in surprise.

"Him?" She inquired and saw her husband's eyes sparkle devilishly. She giggled. "They're perfect for each other!" She squealed with joy. "He's already..."

"That's why I chose the boy." He chuckled. "Plus side is this will cause Mundeok to go green with envy!" He laughed which caused Yun-ho to shake her head before he kissed her lips with a passion that left her breathless.

"I do hope she finds happiness with him." She stated as her husband began to move down her body and all thought was lost as they once again lost themselves to the love of each other.

* * *

Su-won's lonely eyes stared up into the night sky looking at the crescent moon as it hung there. A lone cloud hid the bottom half of the celestial object that cast a dim light on the castle below it. In Su-won's hand laid a golden ribbon that Yona had worn in her hair the night before. He'd seen it after the fighting had ended. His mind still flashing the images of the night's events. He'd expected Hak to fight, even the two supposed dragons to as well; but not Yona. He'd seen the fire in her eyes and the fighting technique's she'd used. His brows furrowed. _There's no way she fought from a spur of the moment. Those were techniques that were taught to her. Hak perhaps? Those guardians, maybe? However that fire in her eyes, what was that?_ He leaned on the wooden railing of the balcony of his room that overlooked the entire palace grounds and closed his eyes.

His plan had been simple, kill King Il in retaliation of killing his father who's death had put his mother in a mentally unstable form, then take over the Kingdom of Kouka for a time in order to bring it back from the dust and place it back in a golden era, then in five to ten years step down by claiming to be mentally weary and give control back to his beloved cousin Yona and let her rule. _But things didn't go as planned._ He thought. _Yona saw everything and then Hak and her guardians came in and saw me. Kye-sook now wants me to put King Il's death on them and claim they kidknapped Princess Yona._ _Kye-sook has been with me since father's death. He said he saw what happened. That Il took father's life and had the look of a crazy man upon his face. I did what needed to be done! Fathers spirit needed to be put to rest! Il was killing Kouka and giving our enemies reason to come after us! The seeds of rebellion are already being fanned out in the Fire tribe. I'm no fool._ He clenched his fist. _First I must be crowned, then I'll begin preparations for my plans for the tribes._ Nodding to his thoughts Su-won turned back towards his room, closing the balcony doors and went to bed; however as sleep came over him nightmares of what could happen to Yona played through his mind and thus began his nightly torment.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Can anybody guess who Geun-tae will pick? That one is an easy one. LoL! Oh and the plot thickens with Su-won's thoughts. I've never liked Kye-sook, even though he's only appeared a few times in the storyline. I'm just guessing here, but I think he's got something to do with why Su-won killed King Il. It's just a feeling I've gotten. That's all.

Well, leave a review about the story or give me your thoughts on why or how Su-won knew how his father died.


	35. A Deal Is Made

**Chapter 35** : _A Deal Is Made_

* * *

Feet stumbled across uneven ground as the three men continued their trek across the back country. Kija's head hurt from being woken up this morning and finding he'd used a rock as a pillow. Shin-ah wore his mask to hide the black circles under his eyes and to block out the light that was hurting his sensitive eyes. Hak's back hurt from having been in a sitting position all night long, however the raven haired man kept pushing himself and his companions. When Kija lost his footing and went falling down a cliffside, it was Hak's hand that had snatched his wrist and helped the white haired man regain his footing. When Shin-ah leaned against a tree to regain his balance from being pushed too hard Hak gave him a flask filled of water to help him relax and regain some strength. By the time night fell on the second day they came to a stop on top of a mountain and looked down to see a large stone wall surrounding a city. Fuuga. They had reached it in record time.

Gramps. Hak thought as he felt himself fall forward only to have two pairs of hands grabbing at him. He smiled weakly at his companions. "We'll rest here tonight." He muttered. "We'll make it there in the morning." The two men gave nods. They didn't even bother with a fire, they slept where they fell.

Morning light glittered through the leaves as the branches swayed. The birds sang their morning songs as three tire men entered a barely awake city. Hak's eyes were still tired and he knew the other two were just as exhausted as he was and not for the first time was he glad that Princess Yona wasn't with them; if she had been, it would've taken another three more days in getting to their destination. As they passed the guard stations he found them oddly vacant. Frowning, Hak went on alert, just in case. Leaning heavily upon his weapon he let his gaze look upon the city. People were just coming out of their homes to begin their day. To the side he heard laughter and saw Tae-woo talking to a couple soldiers. Sighing he pushed his feet forward and continued his way towards the Wind General's manor.

* * *

It was later that morning when Elder Mundeok woke up to the sounds of feet banging on the wood floors, women giggling and the sounds of Tae-yeon's excited voice. So dressing for the day, the elder made his way down the halls of the manor he'd lived in most of his life. Pushing the doors to the dinning room open he found why there was so much noise this morning. The sight of his grandson sitting on the clan leader's pillowed seat with a silvery haired man on one side of him and a blue haired youth on the other made the grandfather side of him smile, but the elder and warrior side knew these boy's wouldn't be here unless there was trouble back at Hiryuu Castle. Taking a seat opposite of Hak, Mundeok waited until the servants left before beginning to speak.

Hak saw Mundeok open his mouth to inquire why he was back but beat him to the punch, gaining a glare from the old man. "We're not here for long." he said, the glare vanished almost immediately. "It's happened. What we feared has happened. King Il is dead."

Tae-yeon looked between his big brother to his grandfather. "Is she safe?" was Mundeok's only question on the subject.

"She's with the Ryokuryuu and Ouryuu has gone to her side." Hak smirked inwardly as he saw Mundeok's only eye widen in surprise before looking between Shin-ah and Kija; from Shin-ah's mask to Kija's hand. A sigh coming from the older man's lips. Hak had a sneaking suspicion that he always suspected Zeno in being more that what he was but never said anything.

"I see." was his reply as he brought the warm cup of tea to his lips. "Then it's begun."

Hak looked sadly at his own cup of tea. The warm food settled in his belly and as soon as he was done speaking he would be off to gain a few more hours of sleep before helping in gathering supplies. Sighing he took a breath. "I believe we will need to begin bringing in supplies, gathering food and water, calling back wind tribesmen from the other tribes, and then cutting off the boarder of our territory will have to come last." His eyes glittered with a light Mundeok hadn't ever seen. "He will think she's here, so let's make him think that." He looked at his two companions. "I'll need two people to take these two through the back country and get them to her side. Then we'll need to form an underground spy service that can keep us informed to what's going on, on the inside Kuuto and Hiryuu Castle." He thought back to the servant boy Min-soo. "We may have an insider already."

Kija turned his head towards Hak. "Who?" He inquired.

"Min-soo." He stated. "He's the one that warned us of what was happening."

Kija's eyes flashed with recognition. "Ah! Him." He touched his chin with his dragon hand. "If I get in contact with my clan I may be able to gain some fighters from them that could help us if a war in imminent."

"They could help?" Hak inquired never having heard much about Kija's clan.

"Of course!" Kija smiled. "We have two divisions in our clan. The archers who protect the village from outsiders and the guards that protect the village should any make it passed the archers." He frowned. "Unfortunately I think the only ones that would be able to help would be the elder fighters, they're very capable fighters though!" Having seen Hak's suddenly look of doubt.

Closing his eyes the raven haired wind leader asked. "Are they far from here?" Hak's eyes opened slightly.

"Not terribly." Kija answered. "Shin-ah can go ahead of me to be with...uh...her and I'll go ahead to my village."

"You'll take Tae-yeon with you." Hak stated in a end of conversation kind of tone.

Kija felt an eye twitch but knew it probably wasn't a good idea to argue with Hak on this matter. "Very well." He conceited with a nod.

"Han-dae will go with Shin-ah." He looked at the blue haired warrior who gave a nod. "Once he gets you to the destination he'll begin his secondary mission."

"Setting up the underground spy system?" Mundeok inquired gaining a nod from Hak. "I have old contacts in that...place." He scratched his chin and looked at Tae-yeon. "I've a mission for you son; you up for it?"

Joy exploded from the young boy's face. He was going to be useful to his clan! "Yes sir!" He cried out gaining a chuckle from those gathered at how excited he seemed to be.

"Good. Finish your breakfast, then meet me in the study." Mundeok finished his tea and stood up. "We'll prepare for the worst, but let's hope for the best."

Hak looked at his empty portage bowl and cup of tea. "I doubt anything good can come of this." He muttered quietly as he heard his grandfather's feet recede away. A few moments afterwards Hak stood. "I'm going to rest for a bit. Tae-yeon," the boy looked up at his big brother. "show these two where they can rest before going off to see what the old man wants, okay."

"Yes big brother!" He cried out and gave Hak his brightest smile.

Hak smiled as he touched the boy's head before leaving the room. His mind was still filled with thoughts as he made his way down the halls of the manor. Some thoughts were on what needed to be done, but as he laid down to gain some rest he found his final thoughts filled with a certain crimson haired girl and wondering if she was truly safe.

* * *

Yona hummed softly to herself as her legs swung back and forth over the side of the porch. Below her feet was a large koi pond with Lily pads that graced the top of the water. The white and orange colored fish swam around without a care in the world and at the moment she wanted nothing more than to be like one of those fish. Leaning against wooden railing she laid her head on her arms. Closing her eyes she allowed the wind to just blow her hair and just didn't bother with nothing. She missed Hak, she missed their morning training sessions, she missed her morning talks with her father, the stories of his childhood with uncle Yu-Hon, how uncle met aunt Yong-hi and that Grandfather Joo-nam had been upset and stories about Hiryuu. She smiled at that last one. She wished she could've told him how King Hiryuu had been speaking to her for years now; but fearing that he'd think she was crazy had always stopped her from saying anything.

Her feet stopped swinging back and forth. She sighed. The night before she'd dreamed of being held tightly by all four dragons, actual dragons, not their human counterparts. Ouryuu had been the largest of the all. She'd laid on his body with the other three on top of hers. They had radiated such heat that had just warmed her. She had felt such love from them that it left her breathless. They had been mourning with her for the death of her father, but they were also comforting her and lending her their strength. It was from that strength that she regained her courage to do what must be done.

Taking deep breaths she pulled her feet back and slowly stood up. Slipping her feet into her slippers she began to walk down the walkways until she came across the Earth General who was lazing about. His eyes opened and looked at the pale girl in front of him. Yona smiled at him. "General," she said sweetly. "I've come to accept your deal, but first Id like to help the earth tribe." She watched an eyebrow raise up. "Over the last day or so I've noticed that your palace is in need of serious repair, I've inquired about this." She watched him go to speak, but held up her hand. She wanted to finish this. "I know you're taking your own money and that's what's been keeping the earth tribe flourishing even though your ore mines are beginning to dry up. I believe I can help Chi-shin. A festival where you, yourself will fight any who dare challenge you."

"What would the prize be?" He asked with slight annoyance in his tone.

She pulled out her hairpin that Su-won had given her. "Princess Yona's hairpin, which is filled with gems." She smiled. "I don't need it, nor do I ever wish to see that thing ever again." He blinked as she handed it to him. "The money from the festival will be plenty to repair the walls of the city, help it's people and repair your own home."

"You're so sure of yourself." He stated with a chuckle as he looked at the pin.

"More than that, I'm sending Jae-ha to go get Hak and my other guardians." She smiled. "Who wouldn't want to fight the Earth General and the Raiju." Now that got an actual smile out of Geun-tae.

"Or see them fight each other again!" He yelled out with an excited cry before he began laughing. "You've got a deal Princess!" He smiled happily causing his eyes to gleam. "And to make things better I'll announce who you'll marry the day of the festival."

* * *

Violet eyes looked at the earth tribe capital from under dirty blonde hair. Next to him in the cart slept a his strawberry blonde companion. Smiling softly Ik-Su watched as the merchant's cart brought them closer to their destination and that much closer to helping reveal the destiny to one red haired Princess. The priest's eyes softened slightly as he watched Yun sleep. As much as he would miss the boy he knew without him Princess Yona's journey would be that much harder on her. Having the young man with her would help in ways she didn't know and besides that it would reveal a side of royalty to Yun that would make the boy rethink what he believed all nobility was like. It would be both a learning and growing experience for both youths, something they both desperately needed in order to leave behind them their child like thinking and enter into adulthood. No matter how hard the lessons would be.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yep, I changed that scene. Instead of Su-won saving the Earth Tribe from financial ruin, it's gonna be Yona who does it.


	36. Found

**C** **hapter 36** : _Found_

* * *

Hak watched as both Kija and Shin-ah finished with their preparations to leave. Their bags packed with supplies, Shin-ah's sword had been cleaned and sharpened by one of the blacksmith's in town. The sword that had once belonged to his predecessor never looked as good as it did now. He was no longer wearing the kimono Yona had given him, instead he wore wind tribe clothing similar to Hak's clothing, except his was a lighter blue color. It was as they were about to leave with Han-dae and Tae-woo when Hak saw Seiryuu look up into the sky pulling his mask off as he did so.

Shin-ah blinked in surprise. "Jae-ha." He said the green haired man's name and a second later there was a crash in front of them as dirt and rock erupted from the ground. As the dust settled Ryokuryuu stood there looking a bit roughed up though he had a smile upon his face that always meant trouble.

"Jae-ha!" Kija cried out before looking the Ryokuryuu over. "Where's-"

"Yona dear is safe." He smiled at Hak. "In fact she's sent me to get you guys, though mostly you." He said as he pointed at Hak causing the young Wind General's eyes to widen in shock. His face betraying his shock. Jae-ha smirked inwardly at this. "Seems our beloved crimson haired master has made a new alliance with the Earth General and in order to gain his help she has to do something for him. So she's giving him a festival where people get to challenge him in a ring." His eyes met Hak's. "Sound familiar?"

Hak blink once before it finally came to him in which case he gave one of his mischievous smirks. "Yes."

"Are you in?" Jae-ha asked his eyes growing dark. "It's been awhile since we've fought seriously."

"Hm..." Hak hummed. "Who am I fighting?" His eyes glinting.

"General Lee Geun-tae." Jae-ha smirked at the joy filling Hak's eyes before he covered them with a blank look.

"I don't know..." Hak looked away before one eye looked at the green haired man. "I may be busy that day. You know, having just survived almost being killed by _Him_."

"Ah, that's true." Jae-ha said with a smirk. "You did look tired when I showed up. Raiju must've slowed down over the years." He saw Hak's eyebrow twitch in annoyance at the nickname. "I guess you don't want that surprise our dear girl is giving to the winner." He went to leave when suddenly both Hak and Kija grabbed his shoulders. "Eh?" He questioned them as he turn to look at their faces. Hak's bangs covered his eyes but he was radiating annoyance and anger while Kija had a look that Jae-ha had never seen upon Hakuryuu one that said he wasn't gonna pass up a challenge especially since it had something to do with Yona. Jae-ha grinned to himself, this was too easy.

* * *

Yona found that working with Yun-ho on the festival was fun. The earth General's wife grew her own tea leaves which meant that they could sell it during the festival. The flowery tea was actually very good and she could've seen this being served back in Hiryuu Castle. She then had Lady Yun-ho introduce her to some jewelers whom she asked if they could polish and set the stones that she'd had Jae-ha gather from one of the mines. The jewelers weren't the only ones curious why she'd ask them to do such a thing, but after they'd made a necklace she'd then shown it to the lady who thought it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. After that she'd had them make a set for her husband, this caused Yona to giggle. It was during the week of planning the festival that a messenger from Hiryuu Castle had arrived. Yona had then realized that it had been six days since her father's murder, six days since she'd been exiled from her home, six days since she'd learned that not everything was as it seemed. The naivety that she use to have was slowly leaving her, in it's place was a stronger person; but she felt that she'd lost more that night then her family, like a piece of herself had gone missing.

She was in the garden with Lady Yun-ho when Zeno had suddenly shown up and grabbed her wrist. "Miss has to hide!" He said and the desperate look on his face made her realize the severity of the situation. The two of them had gone to one of the outer buildings and hide there for some time.

Around noon Yun-ho found them waiting in the building, her husband was with her. Yona looked up at General Geun-tae. The look in his eyes made her realize that whatever he'd been told had been very important. "Su-won has called a meeting of the Generals." He said. "I believe he is wanting us to vote him into the position of being our new King." He looked at the young Princess. "I'm to be there the day after tomorrow. What should my answer be?" He inquired knowing what he already wanted to say.

"I believe you know the answer general." She said softly. "You and I have made our deal. I am standing by my word and I am going to help the earth tribe. Will you stand by yours?"

Geun-tae smirked, he liked this girl. She had a fire in her soul and she had a way with bringing people together. Oh he may have led her to believe that she and his wife were doing the planning for the festival, but in the background he was making sure merchants were being brought to Chi-shin, that the people of the countryside knew there would be a festival and that a Princess Yona would be there in person. He made sure his army would be alert for any Sky soldiers or assassins. The girls would have their fun in planning the festival but he was having his fun in making sure his people were kept safe. "I think Lord Su-won will know my answer very soon." He said. "Besides, I can't miss my own festival!" He laughed when Yona's face was graced with a smile.

* * *

Kye-sook had prominent frown upon his face as he briskly walked down halls and walkways until he reached Su-won, who was in the library reading parchments on the tax returns of the last decade. Su-won was convinced there had been some money that hadn't made it to the royal treasury. When his councilor entered the room he looked up from the papers to find a flushed Kye-sook. "What is it?" He inquired from the raven haired man. Kye-sook didn't speak; instead he handed him a paper. Su-won looked the parchment over, his eyes widening as he read and reread what it said before looking up. "Who sent this?"

"Unknown." was his answer. "A guard was given it by an orphan who was paid by a cloth masked man."

Su-won drummed his fingers on the desk as he looked over the message once more, a chill running down his back.

 _I know what you've done and it grieves me to say that your blood will run for the crime you have done._

"Ensure there are double the guards from now on." He said. "Have the generals responded to my messengers?"

"General Joon-gi has responded and will arrive in the morning. General Sujin is already here." He paused. "Unfortunately General Lee Geun-tae has excused himself until after the earth festival is over. Elder Mundeok hasn't responded."

Su-won sighed. "Do they not care that this country currently has no King?" He stood up. "I cannot become King without the vote. I need all five leaders to do so." Walking over to the firepit he threw the note inside it. "Talk to Sujin, see if he can convince Elder Mundeok in coming. As for Geun-tae, I'll wait until after his festival is over before sending a second messenger." Looking into the flames as the paper burnt he found himself wondering why the general of the earth tribe hadn't truly come. "See if you can find out what this festival is all about. I can't recall one ever being at this time of year."

Kye-sook bowed. "Yes, Lord Su-won." Turning on his heel the councilor walked out of the library leaving a tired Su-won behind.

* * *

When Jae-ha arrived in Chi-shin with both Hak and Shin-ah he'd been surprised to see all the festival decorations already hanging all around the city. Venders and merchants alike were setting up their stalls, children running about with smiling faces; but it was the guards that made his back straighten slightly. There were double the guards than normally. As he walked up to the gates to the earth general's palace he caught the tinkling of a familiar woman's laughter. Turning his head he signaled Hak and Shin-ah to stay back as he approached the woman.

Hak watched a nicely dressed noble woman give off a bit of a squeal when she saw Jae-ha. The woman gave the green haired man a hug before telling the merchant she'd been talking to goodbye. She then walked up to him and Shin-ah and Hak smirked as he recognized the woman to be Lady Yun-ho. The woman was really easily excitable, her personality matched the earth general perfectly, even though she was much younger than him. Hak himself couldn't believe such a beautiful woman liked the rugged earth general especially since the man rarely dressed like the noble he was. Hak didn't even realized she'd threaded and arm around one of his and was practically dragging him through the city talking about Yona this and that. The only thing he did hear was his Princess' name. Both Shin-ah and Jae-ha were walking behind him with Jae-ha smiling, that was until they passed through the palace gates. After that Hak found himself alone with the Lady of the earth tribe as she pulled him into a room, it wasn't until he saw the widely grinning earth general that he actually started regretting in coming here.

* * *

"Shin-ah!" Yona's cry caught both young men off guard as she came bouncing out from between some trees in the garden. She first wrapped her arms around the mid-section of the Seiryuu before spotting Jae-ha and giving him a sky hug around his neck. When she pulled away her cheeks were flushed. "I'm so glad you both got here so quickly." Her eyes scanned the area. "Where's Hak and Kija."

"Hak is with Lady Yun-ho." Jae-ha explained. "Kija went to his clan to see about something but promised to be here in time for the arena challenges." Jae-ha chuckled. "I think he believes that he'll be given a chance to spar against Hak or myself."

Yona giggled. "Nope." She said shaking her head. "None of you four will be participating. It'd be an unfair advantage." She giggled again at Jae-ha's pout.

"Yona dear." He whined.

Just then Zeno came into the area of the garden they were in. "Miss!" He cried out causing her to turn and looked at him. Her blue kimono dress spun as she did so. The wind caught her hair causing it to blow slightly into her face. Behind her golden haired guardian two people stood, both were a little dirty from traveling. The one wore clothes that she recognized as priest gowns, the other wore a blue shawl over his tan dirty clothes. Both looked worn out from their journey.

Zeno approached her. "Zeno found these two outside the city gate." He said with a smile. "The one is a priest." He whispered into her ear.

"Hm." She hummed before giving a nod.

"The priest wishes to speak to you, but nobody would let him." He explained. "So Zeno brought him and the lad in to talk."

The young man looked annoyed at being called a lad. Yona giggled at his annoyed look. "Okay." She said with a smile before walking up to them. "I am Princess Yona. What did you wish to talk to me about?"

Ik-soo looked at the crimson haired woman before him. Her beauty stunned him. She was far more beautiful that what he'd been expecting. It had been said that Hiryuu's inner beauty outshone his outer beauty, but he hadn't expected such a thing to be true about the young Princess. He could see her outer beauty easily, who couldn't? Her inner beauty, he couldn't. He couldn't sense it. Had he been wrong? He wondered. "I-" began only to be interrupted by Yun.

"Say what you came here to say already!" Yun yelled at the stunned priest. He hated nobles. Being here just made him want to run off.

Yona looked at the strawberry blonde for a moment. The scowl on his face held nothing but hatred and contempt; it screamed _leave me alone!_ However something inside of her said that he wasn't a bad person, just someone who'd been delt a bad hand in life. Pursing her lips together in thought she decided to help him in some way, she didn't know how. So side stepping the priest she approached the young man.

Yun heard footsteps coming towards him. Looking from the garden back to the people in front of him, he found himself face to face with the Princess. Thinking she was irate at him for speaking as he did, he took a step back away from her. "What!?" He yelled.

Yona giggled. "You're easily angered aren't you?" She said causing him to blink at her in confusion. "I don't know why you are angry, but I want to fix that." Ik-soo's eyes widened.

Yun snorted. "Yeah right." He mumbled.

Yona cocked her head slightly. Frowning she gathered herself together and took another step towards him. "I don't know why you're so angry, but I'm not letting you leave until I've either figured it out or fixed it." Grabbing his wrist she began to pull him behind her. "So until then you're coming with me."

"Wha-" Yun cried out in surprise causing Ik-soo to chuckled. "Let me go!"

"Nope!" Yona giggled as she led him away from her friends. "You're gonna help me so I can help you." She stated with a smile as they vanished from sight with him protesting as she dragged him behind her.

"Who wants to bet that Yona dear will being friends with that boy by the end of the day?" Jae-ha said with a teasing tone.

"I'd say tomorrow." Zeno stated as he threw his arms behind his head. Shin-ah gave a nod in agreement.

Ik-soo smiled. "Yun is stubborn. It may take a week." He stated as he looked at the three men behind him.

"I don't know." Jae-ha said as he eyed where the two had vanished off to. "Yona can be stubborn when she gets an idea in her head." He eyed the priest for a moment. "It would seem you'll be staying here for awhile." He grinned. "Can I inquire on what you wanted to say to our dear Yona?"

"I have a prophesy for her from the Kami themselves." He bowed his head at the three of them. "It is of the up most importance that she's told what I am to say. Kouka Kingdom's fate rests within her hands."

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay! I got another chapter out! I'm so pleased with myself. Next chapter will be on the festival. Oh, also I just posted the next part of this Gem series. It's on Su-won and Yona. So if you like that pairing, check it out. That story is called **_Citrine Lines_**. Enjoy!


	37. Earth Tribe Festival Pt 1

**Chapter 37** : _Earth Tribe Festival Pt. 1_

* * *

Yona dragged the protesting young man behind her as she rushed through walkways until she found who she was looking for, Lady Yun-ho. It was easier than she'd thought in finding the twenty something year old woman. Yona giggled as she came to a stop in front of her, the young man almost found himself smacking into her though, but thankfully he was saved from that embarrassment. "Lady Yun-ho, I think I've found somebody who can help us with some things." She pointed at the boy behind her.

Yun-ho smirked at the annoyed look on the poor boy's face. He probably wanted to be anywhere but here. "And you are?" She inquired from him.

"Yun." He stated, his face flushing slightly under her gaze.

"Yun," she repeated his name before clasping his hands with hers. "Do you know anything about herbs, spices and how to mix them well with foods?"

"Huh?" He asked blinking in confusion before looking over the tables. Upon seeing foods of all kinds waiting to be cooked or taste tested, his eyes turned towards Yona.

"We're having a festival and these foods will be replicated over and over again to bring in sales." She explained. "The festival is help raise money for the city because it needs repaired, people need food and a lot of the homes look like they're about to fall in." She smiled as the cook, a large pudgy looking man with bright happy looking eyes and bright orange hair. "This is the cook and mastermind of all these creations. Think you could help him?"

Yun looked at the large man and found himself feeling nervous under his gaze. "S-Sure." He stuttered.

"Who's this?" The large man asked Yona seeming to be annoyed.

Yona opened her mouth to speak when the boy answered for her. "Yun!" He said calling out his name a bit loudly. "My name is Yun."

"Hm?" The man stated with a hum. Scratching his unshaven chin, he eyes the boy. "You good with herbs?"

"Yes." Yun admitted with pride. "I can tell the difference between medicinal and regular herbs. I know which ones are poisonous and which ones are sweet. I also know what herbs would be good in teas, spread on poultry and what goes great with pork." He smiled as the man seemed to take interest in what he was saying.

"Then follow me boy." The man stated as he turned away from the tables filled with foods.

"Can I help?" Yona asked the man, her cheeks flushing at his stare.

The man smiled at her. "A beauty like you in my kitchen is a welcomed sight." He stated causing her to giggle as she tagged along.

* * *

The morning of the festival Yona found herself amongst the spectators in the arena. As she sat next to Yun-ho who was sitting next to a Kai tea merchant. The two were talking about the young earth lady's tea. The look in the balding man's eyes reminded Yona of a child opening a gift for the first time. Excitement was written across his face. On Yona's other side was Yun who was eating some sweet dango dumplings on a stick. They were one of her favorite sweet treats. In his other hand was some of Lady Yun-ho's tea. Over the last few days the young man had calmed down and even apologized for his first impression of her. She had just waved it off and told him that there was a lot more about her than most people knew. She now could see herself becoming friends with him.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned her head and saw Jae-ha and Shin-ah behind her. "Where have you two been?" She asked having had looked for them the day before and that morning.

Shin-ah's cheeks reddened while Jae-ha chuckled. "We were enjoying ourselves." He said with a flirty smile.

Her eyes narrowed. She wasn't as stupid or naive as people that. "You were in the red district, weren't you?" She accused the green haired man.

Jae-ha's eyes widened slightly before he smirked. "Well aren't you full of knowledge." His eyes glimmered with a teasing nature as leaned forward."What else do you know. Anything I should know?"

Yona's cheeks turned bright pink. "You're as bad as Hak when it comes to teasing me." As she said this she felt his hand touch her cheek.

"Forgive me Yona dear." He said softly. "I would never hurt your feelings with my teasing."

She smiled at him. "I know."

Yun watched from the corner of his eye and listened to these two as he stuck another dumpling into his mouth. _Is he..._ He thought as he watched the green haired man flirt with the young crimson haired Princess. _Does she even know what he's doing?_ He wondered as he continued to watch them for a moment until the announcer began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls!" The young announcer began to speak. "Let me introduce to you, the one and only, the greatest Earth General of all time! General Lee Geun-tae!" As the General walked out in a ceremonial robes and armor he looked anything but happy.

Yona giggled as she spotted the gems sparkle in the jewelry that was made from the rocks from the mines. Bright purples, blues and greens shines brightly against the golden armor.

"And his first opponent the terrible, the frightening thunder beast of the wind tribe!" That got both boo's and cheers. "General Son Hak!"

Hak walked out wearing a deep blue armor that had light blue gems embedded into it. He also wore a necklace of light pink gems and some glittering gem beads in his hair. Like General Geun-tae, Hak looked anything but enthusiastic.

Yona leaned over to Yun-ho. "I can understand how you got your husband to wear the rock jewels, but how did you get Hak to wear them?" The young woman asked the elder.

Yun-ho covered her lips with the sleeve of her yellow kimono and giggled. "A woman has her ways." She said causing Yona to raise an eyebrow. "Besides, he's not as scary as he looks when he's bathing."

Yona's cheeks turned pink. "You-You saw Hak..." She stuttered.

"I'm a married woman." she said. "I had Nanna do it."

That took Yona a minutes as she tried to recall the woman and suddenly the image of a plump grey haired woman appeared in her mind causing her to giggle. If she recalled right, Nanna had also teased Yun about his youth filled body and how if she'd been thirty years younger she'd have been chasing him, which had caused the strawberry blonde to blush and stutter around the older lady. Yona began laughing which was joined by Jae-ha.

"Oh!" Jae-ha laughed. "I'd have paid to see his look when that old lady entered the bathing pools." He slapped his knee and continued to laugh.

Yona turned towards him in time to watch Shin-ah's whole frame shake with his own laughter though his face still remained neutral. With Ao on his shoulder, she watched the squirrel shake on his shoulder with his laughter. Yona smiled at him before turning around.

She watched as the two men drew their weapon and for an instant time froze and she was no longer watching this fight but another one.

* * *

Kye-sook looked at the man in front of him with narrowed eyes as he reread the report. Princess Yona was alive and well. She was in the earth tribe, Chi'shin to be exact. She was improving relations with the earth tribe. She already had the wind tribe bowing to her and soon she'd have the earth too. He wanted to snarl. His plans were not going the way he wanted them to. The plan was to put the easily manipulated Su-won on the throne, put into power people he recommended. Allow tensions between the tribes to escalate until they could take out the current leaders in power and put those that could be controlled into power and use them to control the country and then begin an expansion of the country by taking back what Il gave away and then some. But as long as the Princess was alive with her guardians and Son Hak, then what should happen wasn't going to happen.

"I have new orders for you and your mercenary friends." He said causing the raven haired bearded man to look at him. "Kill the crimson haired girl and her companions." He placed a small chest in front of the man on a table. "This will be the first of two chests you'll receive. The second will be given after they are dead."

The man leaned forward and opened the chest to find it filled with gold coins. He smiled at the male before him. His eyes glowing in the late afternoon sun's glow that came through the wood panels on the windows. "The job will be done soon."

"Good." Kye-sook gave a nod. "Ensure your men get the job done well. Oh and if they were to kill Son Hak with the group, I'll give an extra bonus to you."

The man laughed deeply. "Consider it done." The two men shook on it. Beneath the floorboards was a servants passageway and in this passage were two young servant girls. As soon as they heard Hak's name they knew it was Princess Yona they were talking about. Running quickly through the passage they went to find somebody who could go find and warn their beloved Princess and the Thunder Beast.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. The reason for the wait is because I went to my friend's this last weekend to help out with her bridal shower; which was both fun and hilarious. Then I got got busy with updating The Dark Raiju. So I've been busy this week. I'm hoping to get another chapter out by Thanksgiving.


	38. The Battle

**Chapter 38** : _Battle_

* * *

Red hair fluttered as the wind picked it up and played with it. Violet eyes watched the unseen play with it's hair and smiled ever so slightly. Lifting a hand those same eyes looked upon the digits of that hand. Hard calloused fingers from years of holding a sword. Sighing slightly those eyes closed as the hand fell back onto the ground. The wind picked blowing the leaves above and the grass all around the body of the crimson haired King as he laid and listened to the voices that the wind carried on it.

"King Hiryuu!" came a panicked voice from behind him.

Sighing sadly he realized that he'd been found by his friends and guardians. Slowly sitting up he yelled out for them. "Here!" His deep voice echoed off the trees in the area.

First one to appear was Zeno who looked especially excited. He was quickly followed by both Shuten and Abi. Guen looked like he was going to cry but was desperately trying to hold it back. "You blockhead King, ya can't just go off like that!" Shuten yelled.

"You vanish and set everyone off!" Guen cried out no longer able to hold back the tears. "We looked everywhere!"

Hiryuu smiled gently at his warriors and was about to speak when the ever quiet Abi spoke. "You should have at least told us where you were going."

Zeno plopped down next to his King. "I wasn't worried but I was curious as to where you'd gone." He leaned onto his hands and knees and looked at his King. Zeno's kind child-like attitude always warmed Hiryuu's heart, his kind Ouryuu had a hard and lonely journey ahead of him.

"I apologize for worrying everybody." He said before he released a sigh. "I needed a moment to gather my thoughts. I believe another battle may be on the horizon."

"Who?" Guen inquired.

"The south?" Shuten asked as he tightened his hold onto his spear. "Let them come! We'll send them packin' in minutes!" His eyes seemed to dance with a joy that always came over him at the thought of another battle. Ryokuryuu was truly a warrior who loved battle.

"Animals." Abi said with a low sigh. "We can only because of our powers. They challenge us because of this. It's an animalistic nature that makes them want to challenge the strong." His feathered friend landed on his shoulder. The tiny blue bird chirped at him.

"Tch." Shuten looked away from his fellow dragon warrior.

Their King gave another sigh. "No, it is not the south this time, it is the northern tribes. They have amassed themselves once again and are threatening war; however one of their allies have given me an ultimatum. If I marry his youngest daughter, he will pull away his troops and side with us instead." His cheeks flushed. "I have never thought of marriage before. Of course the council has brought the subject up once or twice; but I've never thought it to be the right time."

Shuten gave one of his more perverted looks that had Shuten sputtering at him and yelling at the green haired man. Abi laid a hand on his king's shoulder. "I am certain you will use what wisdom you have acquired through the years to come to the answer you need."

Hiryuu looked back up into the sky. "I believe I already know the answer." He looked back at his warriors. "I will marry her and we will gain an alley."

* * *

Blood dripped from Hiryuu's sword as the rain poured from the sky as if the gods were crying because of the battle below. Behind him were cries of battle from his warriors and their northern allies, in front of him was the barbarian warlord, his face was in a snarl, deep black hair surrounded his face with a thick black beard. Hiryuu didn't want to fight this man for he looked to be a great warrior, but he knew if he didn't that his country and the people therein would be killed.

Taking a deep breath he steadied himself and charged the man as the barbarian warlord ran towards him with his sword drawn. The two men clashed upon the battlefield with a clang from their swords. Lightning flashed across the sky, thunder roared in their ears but as metal clashed with metal sparks ignited between them. The warlords cry could be heard as he brought his sword downward as Hiryuu brought his sword up and deflected the attack. The heavy armor from the warlord tipped his balance backwards as his sword was push up and away from Hiryuu. Seeing his chance he thrust his sword through armor, skin, and bone. A gasping, gurgle came from the warlord as he fell dead as Hiryuu pulled his sword from the man's body.

Around him the sounds became muted. Blood seeped from the warlords wound. It was a mortal wound that had killed him almost instantly. His sword having cut through the warlords heart had stopped and killed the man. Merciful perhaps. But as the red dragon King watched the blood leak out of the body and into the ground he found that he wanted these battles to end. He wanted more than death to come from him, he wanted life.

Turning, he left the battlefield as the horns were blown for the enemy's retreat.

* * *

Yona's eyes widened as the memory ended. She looked upon the battle below and watched Hak's quandao come close to beheading Geun-tae's head. The earth general's sword came up and was blocked by the rod of the quandao. Sparks lit between the metal of the blade and the metal rod as the two were scraped against the other.

Both men pushed away from the other. Hak pushed forward after the earth tribesman. He kicked Geun-Tarim the stomach gaining boo's from half the crowd that was gathered. The earth general smiled as he rushed forward once again, kicking at Hak's head before bringing down his sword which was blocked by the quandao's blade. Both men grunted as they pushed away from each other. Panting they began to circling each other for one more attack.

Yona's eyes widened with terror as Hak's quandao came down upon General Geun-tae's sword and was blocked. Hak, however, did not let up this time and pushed with all his might downward. Geun-tae's eyes widened as his sword suddenly cracked under the pressure. Then with a sharp cling sound that reverberated across the stadium the sword's blade broke in half. The blade of the quandao came down and stopped in front of the earth general's nose causing him to become crossed eyed for a single moment before his focus ran up the weapons pole to the youth that held it. At eighteen years old Son Hak was still the number one champion of Kouka.

In the moments after the two opponents stopped their battle the arena burst into cheers and whistles. People who had placed bets collected, those who won their bets were happier than those who lost. Merchants began yelling to gain attention for their merchandise, venders yelled to get people to buy food, Yun-ho stood with a happy smile both proud of her husband for losing so valiantly and herself for making a new friend with a Kai tea tradesman.

"As the winner of this round is Son Hak," the announce began. "General Geun-tae asks that anyone who still wishes to try to defeat him to come forward, the winner of the next round will be given a special prize given by Princess Yona herself after they've also defeated a champion of her choosing."

Within moments people began to crowd the tournament announcer to get their names placed on the wall of challengers. Yona felt her cheeks flush at the crowd wanting to either fight the general in order to meet her or just to fight. She felt a touch on her shoulder a moment later and turned to see Hak still wearing the gems and ornament armor.

"Enjoy yourself?" He asked a teasing smile on his face.

"Yeah." She said with a giggle. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long day full of fights."

He chuckled. "These people do tend to like their battles." A smiled teased his lips. "They're a lot like the wind tribe, only less lazy."

Zeno burst out laughing at what Hak said causing everybody to look at him. "Mister is right!" He laughed. "The wind has always been lazy while the earth has always been ready for battle, but earth does better in battle when the wind is right next to it. They are like brothers. They always bring out each other's best in order for a great battle to be won. The same cannot be said about the fire and water tribes. Water will always overrule the fire, even when the fires flames are hotter and brighter, water only has to rouse it's tribesmen and it can turn the tides in a fight between fire and water."

"What about the sky?" Yun asked as he'd been quiet as Zeno had spoken.

"The sky is tricky, they always have been." He stated as he pulled a dumpling off the stick and gave it to Ao. The squirrel happily ate it. "They use to do well with the wind, in fact they use to be the best together; but then distrust came in between them. Only thirty years ago did the sky and wind become allies again." He sighed. "Only for distrust to return with the death of King Il." He looked at Yona. "Has the Miss decided on what we are to do?"

"I have." She stated. "Once Kija returns to us I will tell everyone my plans." They all gave a nod and look on as the next battle was about to begin.

* * *

Kija looked upon the older males which included one of the elders that he held in high esteem, Elder Tae-ho, was an expert archer, while two of his four sons were expert swordsmen, something he hadn't known about. His grandmother had been happy to allow him to take some of his tribesmen to the wind capital where they'd help Elder Mundeok prepare his own men for battle. A young man named Rin was an expert medic that could stitch up any type of wound. A middle aged woman would assist the men with making arrows while her husband would assist with making the arrows and blades for spears. In all nearly forty people volunteered to help his master's friends in the wind tribe.

Elder Tae-ho looked upon the Hakuryuu and bowed. "We shall take our leave my lord." He said as he signaled the people to begin their march towards the wind tribe.

As he watched them leave he felt his eyes turn skyward. _Be with my people, Hakuryuu._ He prayed to the dragon he had come from. _Help us in our trials that are to come._ He finished his prayer and turned towards the earth tribe's capital to rejoin his master and brethren that waited patiently for his return.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Okay, so I was originally gonna have this as the pt 2 of the festival, but decided to do it this way instead. The next chapter will be more of the festival. So I hope all my readers in the USA had a wonderful Thanksgiving Weekend. I know I did! As always reviews are most welcome.


	39. Earth Tribe Festival Pt 2

**Chapter 39** : _Earth Tribe Festival Pt. 2_

* * *

Xen-tao rolled his shoulders as he looked over his men. The rowdy rough group of ex-soldiers turned mercenaries sat around the table waiting and watching their leader. Turning his head towards the man in the corner Xen-tao knew he had to tell the boss what he'd been up too with Kye-sook. The dark expression on the boss' face showed more annoyance than anything else. The young man in front of the boss was smiling but a moment ago held too had held a dark expression. Standing he approached the duo cautiously.

"Boss." He began his voice firm causing the darker brown eyes to turned towards him.

"What?" He growled at Xen-tao.

"I've been offered a job for the boys." He began the younger man seeming to ignore him.

The boss didn't. "Oh?" He said sounding interested. "What's it entail?"

He smirked. "We get paid a chest full of gold." He said. "Plus another for the job done well and if we do something extra we get paid a nice bonus." His grim becoming wider.

"What do you think Won, think this guy's pulling my leg?" The boss asked.

The younger man turned towards the boss, a smile ever present on his face. "Sounds almost too good to be true Mr. Ogi." The blonde haired youths voice sounded strongly in the air between them.

"I agree." Ogi's eyes darkened. "What's the catch?"

"We're only to take out a crimson haired girl and her companions." This caused the younger man's body to stiffen. "We're also to take out some guy named Hak as a bonus."

"Who's the client?" The youth asked. Ogi raised an eyebrow at Won. "Think about it Mr. Ogi. Some random person wants to hire your men to do their dirty work for them and kill a man named Hak for extra?" He gives you the name of a man but not of the girl or her companions." He eyed Xen-tao. "Sounds like a trap of some sort."

Ogi gave a nod. "Who wants it done?" He asked knowing Xen-tao wouldn't dare lie to him. He fingered the dagger hidden in the sleeve of his shirt.

"A rich guy named Kye-sook." He answered.

Won's eyes darkened. _So, Kye-sook is trying to assassinate Yona and Hak. He believes them to be too great of a threat._ He closed his eyes for a moment as an ache entered his heart. "You know him?" Ogi's voice echoed causing Won's eyes to open.

"Yes. I've heard of him."

"And?" Ogi pressed.

"He's not a man of his word." Won's stated his eyes narrowing towards Xen-tao who took a step back.

Ogi sighed and rubbed his stubbled chin. "You already too half the payment?" He inquired gaining a nod from his man. He sighed again. He was bored and if this Hak was who he thought he was then there'd be no way he'd be killed, even by his men. "Use scare tactics, no killings." He stated but before there could be any complaining he held his hand up. "He gave us half. Doesn't mean we have to kill them. When you return to Kye-sook, you'll tell him the girl and her companions were too strong, but that you managed to hurt some of them." He paused before continuing. "As for the Hak fellow. Tell him the thunder beast strength was stronger than anticipated and that we won't be going after him again."

"Yes boss." Xen-tao answered back a bit surprised he knew who this Hak guy was. He scratched his beard and grumbled as he herded his men out the door and away from their boss' hideout.

Ogi scratched his face as he continued to play a game of Liubo with Won until the young man conquered the board game and ended the game itself. He snorted. "You're too good at this game. I'm going to come up with a new one that you'll never beat." He grumbled.

Won smiled. "You were my best teacher." He stated. His eyes going towards the door Xen-tao had vanished through.

"My men don't like my games." Ogi stated as he replaced the pieces. "They don't understand that I'm teaching them something throughout the game." He smirked. "You do." His eyes narrowed towards the youth. "Whatever happened to that boy that helped you search for that missing girl years ago?"

Won's eyes looked at him with pain. "They're both gone." He replied as he picked up his cup, finished it's contents and stood to leave.

"I've been hearing things." Ogi said as his voice darkened slightly causing Won to pause in his steps. "Old King Il was murdered by his brother's son. Pitty. I liked that fool." He chuckled darkly. "Be careful Won. In entering a hive you may stir up the bees."

"Not if the bees are asleep." Won replied before making his way through the exit.

Ogi smirked. _That boy is going to get hurt._ He thought as he looked back at the pieces on the board. "It's not my problem." He muttered to himself before take the sake offered by one of the girl's that were in the hideout.

* * *

A behemoth of a man came rushing towards Geun-tae swinging a a pole with an ax head at each end. Roaring loudly he swung his weapon at the earth general's head missing by inches as he side stepped and threw his weight into a punch that connected with the man's side. A crack was heard as he hit the man's ribs. The man gave a cry of pain as he fell down onto the ground and refused to move.

"Lady's and gentlemen! Did you see that?!" The announcer cried out. "Lord Geun-tae took out Dae-tao in one punch! He didn't even pull his weapon from his sheath!"

The roared loudly causing Yona to wince slightly at the noise. Hak and Jae-ha both looked at her, Jae-ha having traded seats with Yun to allow the young man to go find some more snacks without having to worry about his seat. "You okay Yona dear?" Jae-ha asked. "If you'd like I could take you out of here so your delicate hearing isn't injured by these loud barbarians yells."

Yona laughed at Hak's glare at Jae-ha's words. However before her two longtime friends could begin fighting she decided to speak. "No thanks." She said shaking her head. "I'll be fine. This is exhilarating."

He gave a light laugh. "As you wish." He said as he leaned back into his seat. From the corner of his eye he kept watch on Lady Yun-ho as she continued to speak with a group of Kai tea merchants. _I need to get back to Awa._ He thought. _The captain and her boys need me to return soon._ He sighed as he continued to watch the tournament. _Very soon._

Suddenly another man walked out into the arena. He was a short man, perhaps coming only to Yona's chin. He had stubble on his face, strange black tribal marking on his arms, chest, and legs. His hair was as dark as night and his eyes seemed soulless. He seemed to be a man without anything to loose, but everything to gain. On his wrists were two long jagged daggers, his hips had two each and on his back was a mace type weapon; two chains hooked to two mace balls and a long metal rod hooked to the other end of the chain.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Jae-ha muttered causing both Hak and Shin-ha to nod in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Yona inquired hoping for an explanation.

"You'll see." Both Hak and Jae-ha said in unison. Yona blinked at them in shock that they'd said something at once before returning her attention back to the fight.

Geun-tae chuckled. "So who are you my friend?"

"I am Chul-moo of the eastern earth tribe province." He said in a monotones voice. "I have always wanted to fight you, General Lee Geun-tae and today I'll get to."

Geun-tae smiled. He liked this man already. His size may have been small but his spirit seem large enough to be a true warriors spirit. "Let's see what you got."

When the bell rang Geun-tae took off after his opponent. As the general swung down, a danger came up an blocked the first strike as a second dagger came in from the side to stab Geun-tae. The general barely dogged the second dagger. The two separated. Chul-moo jumped into the air and threw two daggers from his hips, both missing his opponent. Two more were thrown from his other hip, Geun-tae dogged one and reflected the other. It was then he suddenly tripped and looked at his legs which were tangled in very thin but strong strings of metal. He touched one and hissed as his fingers were cut by the sharp metal strings. Bringing his fingers to his lips he found that he tasted something on them, not poison but something he knew he should know.

Jae-ha stood from his seat as he realized why that attack looked familiar. It was something he'd done once. Surrounding an opponent with his daggers with very sharp metal strings attached and then- his thoughts were cut off as suddenly the strings lit on fire as the man snapped his fingers which had metal flint wrapped around his fingers. The fire ran down the metal strings towards the trapped general.

Geun-tae chuckled at this trick he'd fallen for. Reaching for his sword that he'd dropped he slammed the blade down onto the metal strings which snapped. Chul-moo release the strings and decided to bring his primary weapon out. He began to swing the two mace balls at his side. They made a whirling sound as they were spun faster and faster. The small man ran forward as Geun-tae finally untangled himself and pulled his sword out of the sand ground in time raise his sword to deflect the attack. Having never fought an opponent that used such a weapon he wasn't prepared for what happened. The first chain wrapped around his sword as the second ball and chain came around too quickly and hit his hands with such force that he swore the spikes on the balls had gone through his skin and broken his bones in his one hand. This forced him to release his hold on his weapon which went tumbling to the ground.

Geun-tae stepped back and held his uninjured hand up. "I am unarmed. I concede to you. You win." He surrendered.

Chul-moo bowed to Geun-tae. "It was an honor to fight you." He stated.

Geun-tae waved for the people to quiet themselves. It took a moment or two for it to occur, by then Yona had left her seat and gone down to the arena entrance, all her companions; Hak included, were with her as she waited for General Geun-tae to wave her out. She'd placed the haori over her kimono robes and was now wearing the crown of flowers Lady Yun-ho had asked her to wear when she'd be asked to do this.

"My fellow tribesmen!" Geun-tae began. "As promised, Princess Yona will now give her prize to our winner and I will announce a special surprise for our lovely and beautiful Princess." He held out his uninjured hand towards her as one of the medics that had been on standby were wrapping his bloodied and injured hand.

Yona took a deep breath before picking up her skirts that trailed the ground and walked towards the earth general. As she took his hand she was brought around so that everyone in the stadium could get a good view of the beautiful red haired Princess of Kouka. Standing before the man who had defeated the earth general she reached her hand into her haori and pulled out the pin that was in the box. "I, daughter of our recently deceased King Il, present you with this gift." She held to box out for him to take.

Chul-moo gave her a bow. "I humbly accept your gift my Princess." After taking it he opened the box to reveal a beautifully floral gem hair pin before closing the box and smiling. He could sell it later for the money it was worth.

"And now for the special surprise for our lovely and dear Princess." Geun-tae began. "As you all know by now, King Il died a little over a week ago. He did now died naturally, but was murdered before our Princess by somebody close to them both and because of this our Princess has asked me to help defend her and our country from those who would wish to harm her and those around us." People began to yell in agreement and pride that even the Princess recognized his strength and wisdom. "I have agreed to do so if I could choose her husband." Hak suddenly froze as did both Zeno and Shin-ah. "She's allowed me to do so and I have chosen somebody I believe can protect her like no other. He has already proven himself to me to be a man integrity, honor and his strength is more than that of his body. He's a bit cocky, but that's due to his youth." Hak's one eye twitch as Jae-ha scratch his head at trying to figure out who the general had chosen for his young master. It hurt that her love would once again be divided to another individual but it couldn't be avoided. "All of you know of him or have met him in one way or another. My choice for Princess Yona's husband is Jae-ha."

Yona's eyes suddenly widened as her head turned towards the general who had a cocky grin placed upon his lips. She couldn't believe it. Jae-ha, her protector, friend and- she swallowed hard as her cheeks tinted red.

Across the arena in a wing waiting for her to return Jae-ha suddenly felt weak in his legs, his heart was beating hard against his ribs and he suddenly couldn't speak. His eyes were wide with shock. Never in a million years or guess' would he have guessed that it would be him that was chosen. Never would he have seen this one coming hurtling towards him all those years ago when he saved that child's life from that slave trader. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked towards Hak. Sudden fear hit his gut because he knew Hak had once felt something for his crimson haired master.

"You're being called." He stated, his throat tight as he was trying to hide his feelings.

"Hak..." He began but was silenced by the Wind tribesman's emotional eyes.

"At least I know she'll be protected," he stated. "because if you hurt her, I'll break that dragon leg of yours just so I can beat the shit out of you." Hak cracked his fingers by placing his fist in his hand and cracking his fingers in a single stroke.

 _Scary._ Jae-ha thought as sweat dropped down his forehead. Turning he walked out of the wing of the stadium and took Yona's hand in his. People began to cheer their names.

Meanwhile across the land in Kuuto, Su-won was contemplating what he'd learn when he felt something burn against his chest. Placing a hand over his heart he realized that it was his heart, it felt as if somebody had grabbed it with their fist and was squeezing the life out of it when the pressure let up and vanished. He leaned against a wall gasping from shock. He didn't understand what that was. It now felt as if his heart was breaking.

 _You killed him._ A voice whispered causing the young man to look around for the source of the voice but found himself alone. Nobody was there and the voice didn't return that night but had he known Su-won wouldn't have been able to stop it. For this night marked the beginning of his descent into madness.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but I finally sat down for a few hours and wrote this chapter off and on over this weekend.

Shul-moo means weapon of iron.


	40. A Wedding and Death

**Chapter 40** : _A Wedding and Death_

* * *

Yona stared at her left hand, to be specific the small ring that was delicately placed upon her ring finger. Three days ago General Geun-tae had announced who her husband was to be and that she had the full support of the earth tribe behind her. Then a whirlwind blew in today when he announced that both she and her husband to be would marry that afternoon. It had gone by too fast for her. One minute she was enjoying her morning with all her dragons with her; Kija having just arrived only moments before, then she was whisked off for her dress fittings; while Kija was yelling at the others at what was happening. After her dress was fitted she was whisked off in getting her hair done, then dressed and before she knew what was happening she was walking down an isle in the gardens as the sun began setting. Her mind went back to that moment for a moment.

The gardens were filled with red and purple flowers still in bloom, but were just starting to close. Torches were lit and ready for the night's festivities. The fish in the koi ponds on either side of the garden were still, as if waiting with berated breath as she walked down the ivory stone isle path. Her dress trailed behind her. It was a three layer kimono dress, pure white was the first layer, creme was the second layer and the third was ivory and creme. The third layer on the top had orange/red flowers embroidered on the chest with blue butterflies fluttering around or near the flowers. Tiny purple flowers were embroidered next to the first flowers. The sleeves were made of a silky lace material. She wore a small crown in the center of her head that had a lacy material trailing behind her. Her train of the kimono dress thankfully wasn't very long.

To say the least, she was terrified of what was happening, but she had her brave face on. She had agreed to this, even though it was happening a bit faster than she'd expected.

Her eyes met those of her intended's. Jae-ha's normally calm, but sad eyes; were stormy. He was scared himself, she realized as she stood next to him. He wore a beautiful green haori with gold trim around the neck and sleeves with gold tassels on the hem. The pants were a deeper green color and a golden kasode with a tree branch and green leaves embroidered on his chest and vanished under the haori. When he held out his hand for her, Yona felt her heart leap into her throat.

The priest Ik-su spoke kind and gentle words, though Yona didn't hear most of them. It wasn't until then end that the words registered. "May the Kami bless this union. Those who are joining their lives together remember their promises they have made to each other and to those that are here witnessing this union. That you both be blessed in your life with children and that the Kami protect your path and bring you to those they deem righteous."

Both Jae-ha and Yona looked at the priest when he said the last part. Yun slapped a hand over his eyes. Yun knew those words was the priests way of saying there were people she was to come into contact with because it was her destiny, but still did he really have to say it that way? Yun groaned slightly and narrowed his eyes at the man as he recalled what he'd made him promise.

 _"Yun," Ik-su's voice gained the youths attention. "I want you to go with the Princess and her companions when they leave here in a few days."_

 _"What!?" Yun yelled at the stupid priest. "Are you nuts? You can't even survive a day without me!" He remembered the many times the priest had gone on his trips, when he'd been a young boy, only to come back bruised and so dirty it'd been hard to tell what he'd looked like before._

 _"Please Yun?" Ik-su begged. "She's going to need you and only you can do what she needs you for."_

 _Yun growled at the priests words. He knew the Princess would be hopeless with those beasts of hers. All they'd be able to do was protect her, but what about her other needs, like food, clothing, medical needs; if she got sick, and of course knowing those men they'd be out of money before they knew it. He knew the priest was right and Ik-su could see him caving in. Damn it! Yun cursed mentally. "Fine."_

 _"Good." Ik-su said with a smile. "Meanwhile I will stay with the earth general and help any who need my spiritual advise."_

 _"More like so you can mooch off of the general." Yun mumbled quietly as he went to lay down for the night._

 _"Yun!" Ik-su cried out. "Don't be so mean." Yun could practically hear the pouting and smirked._

Yun shook his head to bring himself back to the present and watched as the green haired man leaned down and kissed the crimson haired Princess Yona on the lips, thus sealing their fates as husband and wife.

After the kiss Yona could feel her cheeks light up. Her first kiss and it was from the one man she loved, but something felt off about it. She loved Jae-ha but it felt like he was holding back or was it her imagination?

* * *

Back to the present Yona found herself back to staring at the ring on her finger. It was small with a single diamond on it's center and the band was gold. The gem glittered in the light created by the fires in the courtyard. She was sitting next to her new husband watching dancers and entertainers in front of them.

Kija looked like he'd drank too much, his eyes were heavy looking and his face flushed. Shin-ah, you could tell because he'd placed his mask on his face though Ao was completely out of it. The tiny squirrel was moving oddly and looked to have been enjoying some of the wedding sake. Hak on the other hand sat on her other side and was still nursing his first drink. It was then she noticed that he was wearing feathers in his hair along with the dark blue beads that he'd once worn when he had been younger and they'd been apart of his headband he use to wear. He also was wearing the traditional Wind tribe leader's clothes. The light blue top and dark blue pants with a cream and blue robe that had black tribal letters and markings on them. He looked quite handsome.

That was when she heard laughter and looked back to the entertainers and saw Zeno dancing and juggling all at once and he was doing an awesome job at it. Yona laughed as she watched him, suddenly the musicians began playing the instruments and the dancers joined in with him. It looked like her dear friend was having the time of his life as he laughed. Children began to join in and within minutes everyone was laughing and clapping.

Just as the music stopped and Zeno ended his dance Yona hear a swoosh sound and found herself on her back with Jae-ha on top of her and Hak standing with his weapon drawn. A drop of something wet dropped onto her face. Yona gasped when she saw the arrow head gleaming in the light sticking out of Jae-ha's shoulder with blood dripping from it. Her beautiful Ryokuryuu was wincing in pain above her.

"Are you..okay Yona dear?" He asked while gasping in pain.

She nodded, not quite trusting her voice. She heard screaming and yelling beyond them from the wedding guests. She heard General Geun-tae's ordering people about. "Hak." She whispered her best friend's name causing him to look at her. "Jae-ha's hurt." She whimpered as tears began to fall from her eyes causing both men's eyes to widen.

"I'm fi-iiine!" He cried out as Hak grabbed the arrow and yanked it out of his shoulder. "T-Thanks." He said as he gritted his teeth.

"Any time." Hak replied ruefully.

Zeno came up beside them and handed Jae-ha his scarf. "Put this on your wound brother Jae-ha." He said with a grim expression.

Yun batted the scarf away. "Idiot he could get an infection if he were to do that!" He yelled as Hak tipped the chabudai table onto it's side to block any other attack as Yun took out some bandages from his shoulder bag. "I always carry bandages because of that idiot priest." He peered around Hak and over the table to see if he could spot the priest but could not. Tearing open the shoulder of Jae-ha's top he began cleaning and bandaging his wound.

Afterwards Jae-ha sat up and pulled Yona into his arms as he looked around them. "Where are they?" He asked Hak.

"The high walls." was his grim reply. His eyes went to the walls. He could see dark shadows moving along them going behind them. "We need to move." He said as he help his Princess stand and Shin-ah helped Jae-ha stand. Picking Yona up he ran for the treeline near the earth tribe palace where he'd seen Lady Yun-ho disappear off to.

Shin-ah and Jae-ha came next. Finally Yun and Zeno ran after them when Yun suddenly tripped. The pull of a tight string could've been hear if you listen carefully for it. The whoosh of it's release was not as silent as the swoosh as the arrows were released. Yun saw the dozen or so arrows head towards him and fruitlessly covered his head as he readied himself for his ultimate death but as seconds ticked by he wasn't killed, but had he been listening he would have heard the grunt. However he and everyone else in the courtyard heard Yona's scream.

"ZENO!"

Lifting his head Yun saw something that caused him to gasp. Zeno was covered with a dozen arrows that were sticking to his back. Blood leaked from his lips. "Don't worry Miss," he whispered. "Zeno can't...die." He gasped as more around came from the front and shot threw him. A spear came flying from the side hitting him in the head, blood splattered everywhere including onto Yun who hadn't moved he couldn't. He was in shock. Zeno had sacrificed his life for Yun's. The youth had never had anybody do that for him. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

Anger hit Yun full force as he ran up to Zeno's body and yanked out the spear. He threw it to one of Yona's guardians, Jae-ha caught it and snarled with anger at seeing the kindest man he'd known die in front of him. He jumped high in the air, a roar escaping his lips as he threw the spear at the enemy, taking out two at a time. He heard a sorrowfilled screech as Kija threw his weight into an attack, his hand nearly quadrupling in size as he took out six men. Shin-ah ran ahead without his mask, he jumped up onto the wall and began taking men out left and right. Yona pushed Hak's arms away from her, tears running down her cheeks as she rushed towards her fallen friend's form; all the while screaming out in pain as if her very soul was breaking.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I know, I'm evil to leave such a cliffhanger. I couldn't help it! Zeno's big reveal is up ahead. I know I said 50 was going to be my chapter limit for this story but I may extend it; how's 60-80 sound? Good? ^_^


	41. Wedding Battle

**Chapter 41** : _Wedding Battle_

* * *

Bright blue eyes opened to find bright lights all around himself. Golden hair blew in the breeze. "Zeno." The young man turned his head and spotted the silvery hair of his friend and brother Guen. Behind him stood Shuten with his spear in his hand and Abi with tiny blue birds on his shoulders.

"Brothers!" Zeno cried out as he wrapped his arms around them, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Idiot." He heard Shuten say before he felt Ryokuryuu's hands ruffle his hair.

"You are not suppose to be here Zeno." came Abi's sad sigh.

"You're suppose to protect the king's reincarnation dummy!" Guen chastised Zeno causing him to feel slightly sheepish.

"I couldn't let the lad die!" Zeno cried out.

The three of former dragons all gave each other a look before looking back at Zeno. "We know that idiot." Shuten said as a teasing smile appeared on his lips.

"We just wanted you to know that we've been watching you," Guen stated as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"And her." Abi finished as one of his birds flew off his shoulders when Shiten moved his weapon slightly causing the former Seiryuu to frown.

"The Miss?" Zeno asked with wide eyes.

All three smirked. "You think she got that good with a weapon because of you and that wind kid?" Shuten asked. Zeno's eyes widened at the implication. "Ha!" He barked a laugh at the Ouryuu's look of shock. "We've been helping through dreams since you and my descendant appeared in her life.

Guen smiled. "We were told she'd need extra help in order to survive this round of life." He stated.

"So we helped a little." Abi said as he watched a tiny bird land on his finger before it flew off.

"Zeno." A soft feminine voice called his name from behind him. Turning Zeno felt his heart stop.

"Kaya." He whispered her name like a prayer.

The young raven haired woman smiled softly at her forever young husband. "It's time you return." She stated as she felt his arms wrap around her. "She needs you more than we do. You are needed in giving her advice on where she needs to go, how she needs to rule and protect her people; but most of all she needs your presence in her life because on you have the answers to the questions she has yet to answer." She smiled at him. "Kaya believes in you Zeno."

Zeno felt more running down his cheeks. He was torn. He wanted to return to the Miss to help guide her; but this was his family, his brothers and wife. He wanted to be selfish and stay; but being selfish wasn't a part of him. He'd never been one to do things for himself, he always had been there for others. His shoulders shook as her cried against her chest. "Kaya..." He cried.

* * *

"ZENO!" A pain filled cry echoed throughout the night, it was also the first thing a Zeno heard as he became aware of his surroundings. There was a ragging fire roaring off in the distance. Screams of men dying as they were killed by an unknown enemy. However none of that mattered as the sounds of a young woman crying caught his attention. Lifting his bloodied hand he found his scales fully formed on it as he touched the red hair of the young Princess that held Hiryuu's soul within her. "Miss, don't cry." He spoke softly causing a gasp to come from the lad who sat nearby. "Zeno's alright."

Yona lifted her face from Zeno's bloodied body. "Z-Zeno?" She stuttered.

Slowly Zeno sat up and moved her from his body. In front of him he saw his brothers caught in a bloodlust fueled fight. He saw Hak looking at him with wide and shocked eyes. He pushed himself up onto his feet. "I am Ouryuu, my body is sturdy, never ages and cannot die. This is the power of the Ouryuu." He pulled his blood soaked robes off his body and threw them to the side, leaving him in only his long baggy pants. His back was covered in blood which covered the golden scales that ran over his back, shoulders, and arms.

Yun's eyes widened. He had no doubt that Zeno's scale ran down his legs as well. Zeno turned towards him. "Lad, protect the Miss." with that Zeno ran off towards the three others.

"I'm not a lad." Yun muttered under his breath as ran over to Yona to get her somewhere safe.

As Zeno ran he grabbed two swords from the dead bodies of a couple guards. As he came up behind Jae-ha who had taken down two enemies with his leg by kick through the men's chests, Zeno took out two archers who were aiming for Ryokuryuu's back. Upon hearing the dropping of two bodies Jae-ha turned quickly only to stare with wide eyes at who had saved his life. "Z-Zeno." He gasped.

"Zeno will explain later." He said to his green haired brother. "First we have to clear the enemy out." Jae-ha gave a single nod in agreement. The two went separate ways.

Next Zeno kicked a man's skull in as he stopped Kija from being stabbed in the back. The silver haired youth stuttered when he saw that his fallen brother was really alive. His emotions began to rise as tears brimmed his eyes to fall. Zeno quickly calmed him down and helped him to return his attention back towards the enemy.

As Zeno neared Shin-ah he saw dozens of mercenary men fall to the ground dead without having even been near the blue haired youth. When Shin-ah's legs gave way Zeno caught him. "Zzzeno." Shin-ah slurred his name.

"Rest Seiryuu," Zeno said. "Let Zeno take over." As he said this he pushed the young man's paralyzed body under some large bushes.

Having lost his swords when he'd flung them at the two archers to save Jae-ha's life, Zeno picked up Shin-ah's long sharpened sword. He then let his anger fuel him. Nobody would hurt his family nor his master. His legs pushed against the ground as he ran towards his enemy. Blood sprayed and splattered every which way. He saw the earth General fighting a group of mercenaries. Earth tribe soldiers were all fighting let and right. Each trying to protect the citizens of Chi'shin from this unknown enemy. Arrows sang through the air. They bounced off of Zeno's body causing the archers to gasp in surprise. Ouryuu ran towards them and slashed across faces, chests and arms so face none could understand what happened until pair registered to their brains and the screams began. Once again blood flowed freely from wounds.

* * *

Yun couldn't believe what he'd seen. Zeno, the blonde haired, happy-going-idiot; was really the Ouryuu of legend, just like the others were what they were. _Dragons_. He thought. _The dragon warriors of legend are real! Ik-su wasn't just spouting off shit, it's all real!_ He was still in shock even as he ran with him pulling Princess Yona behind him. Never in a million years would he have thought he'd ever come face to face with a person of legend.

As he raced down the halls of the earth tribe mansion he came to a stop as he turned a corner. There was a large man with his hands around Lady Yun-ho's neck. His hands tightening around her delicate neck, squeezing the life out of her all the while laughing.

Yona suddenly raced passed Yun, a long sharp dagger in her hand as she jumped up onto the man's back and stabbed him in the juncture between the neck and shoulder. The man threw her off of him and by doing so forced her to pull the dagger out of his neck as she fell onto the floorboards of the hall. The man released Yun-ho,who gasped for air, as the man fell to the ground while his blood sprayed out of his neck wound into the air and as he fell it pooled onto the ground around his body.

Yona gathered up her shirt and jumped over the man's body to Lady Yun-ho. "Are you alright?" She inquired causing the woman to nod as she cried.

"Princess." Yun said to regain her attention. Yona took his hand and as he pulled her arm she pulled Yun-ho behind her.

As they came to a sliding door Yun released Yona's hand. Once the door was opened Yona ran ahead with Lady Yun-ho into the large topiary garden. The dark night sky that had no light from the moon became a blessing for once as the three escaped into the night and hid amongst the bushes in the garden.

* * *

Xen-tao smiled greedily as he watched the three hundred mercenary army spread throughout Chi'shin, killing and taking of the spoils of battle. Screams filled the night air. Mr. Ogi thought too small. The red haired girl and her friends were in this city, not only that but she had gotten married today. What a delight it had been to hear this and deciding to give the young bride a present he decided to give her something she'd never forget. The deaths of all those she loved.

After leaving Ogi's he had gone back to Kyesook and told him it'd be double, his boss' orders. It left him with money to give his men but also left him with a nice stash as well, plus if he brought the Thunder Beasts head as a prize he'd get triple the money just for him. He laughed as he spotted the easily recognizable brat as he spun the quandao around like a toy. Lifting his hand over his shoulder he pulled his weapon off of his back and smiled at the though of the battle that would ensue. The blades of his weapons gleamed from the fires that had been started by his men causing the blades to appear to be blood red.

Jumping from the wall he made beeline towards the terrible Thunder Beast. Spinning his weapon above his head he jumped into the air bringing down in a swooping motion to take the head off of the Thunder Beast when sparks flew. For a moment the two men's eyes met as their blade sparked against each other. Xen-tao flung himself over the beasts head and landed behind him bringing up the second blade at the end of his scythe to cut the beast in half, only for the man to move quickly. The metal rod of the quandao stopped the second attack.

Hak jumped away from the man that had come at him from the shadows. He recognized the weapon as a Kai empire double bladed scythe. The blades were black but had a blue/green tint to them. They were sharp and jagged. The rod between them was made of a blade metal that had Hak wondering what it was made from. They were extremely rare and only given to the fastest of assassins. His eyes narrowed. _So this is an assassination attempt upon the Princess._ He thought. _No._ He corrected himself as he watched the man rush towards. _It's me he's trying to kill!_ He blocked the next attacks that came, grunting as the blade cut one of his fingers. Biting the inside of his lip to stop himself from crying out, he rushed forward to attack. Flashes of light exploded around the two combatants as their blades cut at each other. Hak spun to block as a blade came from above, then side stepped as another came from below and blocked it again with the butt end of the quandao.

Xen-tao was impressed by the boy. He was getting exhausted by his antics. In his thirty years as a warrior he'd never met an opponent such as this Thunder Beast. Almost made him want to let him live. Almost being the key word. He smiled as he pressed a button releasing the scythe rod in half, a chain now in the center allowing better movement. The chain was three feet long and thin enough to fully fit inside the scythe rod without making noise. The chain hung behind his body, while the two blades were now on short rods that were held by both hands. He came at the boy full force. One came down from above while the second came at the side, both would be fatal.

Hak thrust his weapon forward as the blades came at him. He knew that he couldn't stop both blades, but perhaps he could stop the one holding them. He prayed to the Kami that if he failed that this man wouldn't go after his beloved Princess. She deserves happiness. Was his last thought as he drove his spear forward.

Blood splattered everywhere.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Once again I am being evil here. LoL. Hak's fate is in the balance. Will he live or will he die? Dun, Dunn, Dunnnn!


	42. The Priest Gives Council

**AUTHOR WARNING!**

There is some mention of somebody being almost raped in this chapter. Being that this city is being attacked and pillaged with it comes possible rapes as well. This chapter will be the only chapter with possible rape occurring. Just thought I'd warn everybody.

* * *

 **Chapter 42** : The Priest Gives Council

* * *

Blood splattered everywhere. Hak's eyes opened to find he had hot his mark. The scythes however were not buried into his body as he expected; instead one sword held back one blade as did a second. To his left was General Geun-tae and to his right was Zeno using Shin-ah's blade, both holding back the assassins two blades. Hak pulled his weapon from the man's body, the sound of muscle, bone and organs made a cracking and squelching sound that turned Hak's stomach. As his weapon was pulled from the man's body, Xen-tao left go of his weapons that fell to the ground harmlessly. His life's blood splurtted out of his body, splattering Hak's clothes and face. As the assassins body fell to the ground the sound of trumpets could be heard. The calvary had arrived in the form of the entire earth tribe army.

Hak sat on the ground exhausted as Zeno stood next to him, the general having left the two young men to deal with the weaker ones. Zeno held out a scaled hand towards Hak. "Come on Mister, let's push them back. They're on the run now!" The blonde looked excited, actually excited about the battle.

Sensing somebody behind him he turned his head to witness Jae-ha carrying Shin-ah with his arm around the Seiryuu's waist and the blue haired mans hand around Jae-ha's neck. Kija was limping and blood was dripping from a wound on his leg. Everybody look exhausted, though Shin-ah looked close to unconsciousness; his golden eyes were at half-mast.

"Zeno," Hak began as he nodded towards their comrades. "We can't help them push the enemy back. We have to find the Princess-"

"and we need to get ourselves to safety." Jae-ha finished Hak's sentence. "We weren't prepared to fight this battle."

Zeno sighed. "Zeno knows this." He stated. "Which is why Zeno said Mister and I should push them back. You should go find the Miss and Lad. They may need your help." He looked at Hak. "You're still able to fight Mister. They can't. Zeno's not stupid."

Hak chuckled before bringing a hand up to his forehead. "Okay. It can't be helped." Slowly he stood up and pulled his weapon up with him. "Let's go help. You three find her and get her out of here. That's an order!" His eyes gleamed in the light from the fires that were burning around them.

* * *

Yona held onto Lady Yun-ho's hand, pulling the older woman behind her as they ran through the streets of Chi'shin. Yun stayed ahead of them keeping an eye out for enemy soldiers. He found a door open to a pillaged house, the occupants were dead inside; but there was a hideaway under a table. Pushing the table to the side he grabbed the metal handle and opened it. Inside were two little children huddled up next to each other. They couldn't have been any older than three and five years old.

"It's okay." He whispered to them. "We're just looking for a place to hide." He waved the Princess and a Lady over. "Get inside with them." He pointed down. Yun-ho climbed down the ladder first, next was Yona and just as Yun was going to follow he heard a noise. Making a quick decision he threw down the top and was about to pull the table on top of it when he was grabbed and thrown onto the floor.

"Well, well..." He heard a deep voice breathe next to his ear. "Lookie what I've found." The man grabbed Yun's hair roughly and forced him to look at the man. "A pretty little girl."

Shit! He cursed mentally. "I'm not-" he began before he was slammed onto the ground, his breath leaving him momentarily.

"Dressing as a boy won't save you sweetie." He pushed Yun onto his chest forcing his back against the man's chest. "I can see you through such a disguise."

"It's not a-" Yun gasped as his face was slammed into the floorboards and swore he felt his nose break.

"Shut up!" The man bellowed at him.

Yun wanted to whimper. He was terrified. He knew what happened to young women when villages were pillaged. Rapes weren't anything new to him, but he didn't want to be on the receiving end of one! "I'm a guy!" He yelled with all his might.

"Liar!" The man yelled back. "Now shut up and take it like the bitch you are!"

The sound a material ripping and the feeling a being bare made Yun's eyes widen. His shirt was torn from him and his pants ripped by the mans sword. It's was now he began kicking and fighting back which earned him a punch in the side. His head hit something that made the world around him spin. He let out a whimper when he felt large hands on his body and he couldn't stop himself from crying out. "STOP!" He knew his screams would be ignored but he let them loose anyways. He was naked when he heard a laugh from the man above him.

"I guess you weren't lying boy." Laughter filled the room. Yun found the man grabbing his hair and lifting him by it causing him to scream in pain. "But yer still pretty enough to look like a girl. So I'm still gonna fuck you."

Yun felt like he was gonna be sick. Bile was already making it's way up his throat. He wiggled to try and get loose but it was to no avail. The man was much stronger than he was. He was once again thrown face first onto the floorboards, his head throbbed. His eyes widening as he felt the man coming closer to his back entrance. No. No. No. His mind kept chanting the same word over and over not believing this was really happening to him when his back was suddenly splashed with something wet. He turned his head to look behind him and found the man's head had been cut from his shoulders. As the body fell to the side he found himself staring at Yona.

"Yun." The young man turned his head towards the voice near the doorway and found Ik-su standing there looking both shocked and relieved. The priest ran towards him and wrapped his arms around the terrified young man as Yona quickly ran to the door and barred it shut.

Yun's eyes were wide from shock. The Princess saved me? He questioned. He could understand her saving Yun-ho, being noble and all; but him? I'm a commoner. I'm nothing. Yet she saved me. He felt tears begin falling down his cheeks and his shoulders shake heavily.

Ik-su tightened his arms around Yun. He had gotten a fleeting vision of the young man being brutally beaten and raped only moments ago. His heart had ached as the vision had ended and ran to find his friend and companion. He couldn't allow such a thing to happen to the young man. He hadn't known how he would stop the thing from happening but he knew he had to try. Finding Yun naked and covered in blood had been a relief. He'd seen the sword in the Princess' hands, how her wedding dress was blood soaked now but she seemed determined and angry. He felt Yun's hands tighten into balls, heard his sobs and felt him shaking. He only hoped this would make Yun stronger and not destroy him. He then felt someone tug his cloak. Looking up he saw that the Princess had lit a tiny candle and was now trying to get him to take off his cloak.

"Yun needs this." She whispered not wanting to disturb Yun's cries.

Ik-su gave a nod and shrugged out of the cloak with her help. He watched as she gently put the soft material around Yun's bloodied and bruised shoulders. She was about to pull away when Yun's hand shot out of the cloak and grabbed her wrist. "Why?" He asked tearfully. "Why did..you...risk yourself to save me." He sobbed tears still falling from his eyes.

"Because," she began. "you're my friend and you were in danger." His eyes widened. "If I had stood by and let that happen and done nothing, even though I could've prevented it, I couldn't live with myself, nor could I say that I am Kouka's Princess; because as it's Princess it's my duty to protect my people and that includes you Yun. But I mostly did it because it was the right thing to do. I didn't even think of myself. I thought of you and only you and the danger you were in."

He felt his shoulder shake harder. "Idiot." He said as more tears ran down his cheeks. "You could've gotten yourself killed and then I'd have to deal with those dragons of yours!"

Yona's eyes softened as she pulled Yun in to her arms and hugged him. "I would've come back." She stated causing both Yun's and Ik-su's eyes to widen. "I have before."

This time when Yun looked up at Yona he didn't see the young woman standing there holding him; instead he saw an aged red haired King staring down at him with kind eyes and a gentle face with a loving expression upon his visage. Yun felt his breath being stolen from him as the image of the red haired King of the past morphed into that of the beautiful Princess of the present. King Hiryuu. He thought as his eyes widened in recognition. She's...him. He stared at her in awe and wonderment. He's come back. He felt he pull the priest cloak tightly around his front in order to preserve some of his modesty.

"Are you going to be okay Yun?" She asked unshed tears glimmered in her eyes were seen by the candlelight by the young man.

"Yeah." He whispered causing her to give him a tentative smile before she stood up fully and walked back over to the hidden trap door. Yun looked at Ik-su. "You knew. Didn't you?" He accused the priest who raised an eyebrow at him. "You knew who and what she was before we came. Didn't you?"

Ik-su smiled as he watched the young Princess help the others out of the hole. "Yes. I did." He stated truthfully. "I think a part of her knows as well. She's got a mission here just as Hiryuu did years ago."

"To bring peace?" Yun asked.

"Perhaps." He replied. "Only time will tell what her mission is." They watched as she walked back over to them. "Princess, may I speak with you?" Ik-su asked his voice taking a serious tone something Yun rarely heard. Yona gave him a nod. Ik-su took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he spoke. "I originally came here to warn you not to make war with your cousin Lord Su-won. That it would bring chaos to Kouka. However, I have recently been given another vision by the dragon Kami. War is inevitable. Peace is fleeting unless made under the right circumstances. There is darkness in the palace that is spreading through the kingdom. It is not being done by who you think but by one who pretends to be an ally. His darkness has spread thoroughly into the fire tribe through lies and the into the water tribe through a drug that is killing it's victims. In order to bring peace you must unite the three dragons' tribes with the four original tribes. Only once this is accomplished will the people unite with you to stop the growing darkness." He paused as he reopened his eyes. "You are the red dragon. Those who come to know you see you for who you are. They will surround you and fight for you, as you have seen here tonight."

"What do I do?" She asked tentatively.

"I will pray for you to have their guidance." He said as he clasped his hands in prayer. "However I believe that once this battle is over you must leave Chi'shin and make your way to the dragon villages. Unite them. Then bring them out from the shadows. Let them become part of the other tribes like they once were, like their ancestors were and once this occurs you unite the other tribes, so that as one you can fight the oncoming darkness. "

* * *

 **M-Angel** : This is a turning point for Yun in this story because he finally realizes who Yona is and why she's so much different that any other noble he's ever seen. This chapter was hard to write for me but I thought it fit the situation. I could've gone darker but didn't want to get into too many details. I do hope everybody enjoyed this chapter.

Also, as a side note, I've been MIA since I finished Daybreak due to my best friend's wedding that I was a part of over the last week or so. I've been very tired since getting back home. I will try to get out more updates. I promise!


	43. Spreading Darkness

**Chapter 43** : _Spreading Darkness_

* * *

As morning light shone over Chi'shin you could see smoke rising over the city, the fires long having been put out. The enemy had been chased out of the city and the inhabitants began to rebuild. The money made from the festival the week before was divided amongst the people of the city. The mines that had once been closed reopened as the demand for the colorful polished rocks came in. In the craziness of the following morning Princess Yona waltzed into the earth palace with Yun limping under the heavy priest cloak, Ik-su; who looked worried about what the future may hold and Yun-ho; who had brought both children with her, one on her hip, the other walking next to her starring at the woman like she was a goddess sent from the heavens. The four dragon warriors ran at the red haired woman, Jae-ha's going around her first. All seemed to be crying with joy that she wasn't injured. Hak stood back with a smile on his tired face.

Yona pushed past her husband and guardians and took hold of Hak's hand. "I need your help Hak."

Instantly the young man was on his knees before her. "Whatever you wish for me to do I will do it no matter what it is." He vowed.

"Good." She stated before placing her hand under his chin and lifted his bowed head. His eyes widened at the look of determination that was in her eyes. "I need my General of the Wind to go to his tribe and bring his elders here. I am calling all of the elders here from every tribe. We need to bring peace in order to stop the darkness from spreading across our country." Her brows knitted together. "Su-won will not take the crown from me. He thinks he won by making me flee. Then he sends mercenaries to kill me. He won't win this war. He's not the only dark thing in this kingdom. Someone is pulling the strings behind him, that's the person we really need to get rid of." She looked up in time to see General Geun-tae walk out into the daylight from the shadows of his palace. Upon his face was a smirk, one that said he was behind her in whatever she needed. "When the time comes I'll need my country's leaders to stand beside me to take down the darkness that wants to overtake our country."

"Whoever that darkness is," the earth General began. "you can count on the earth tribe in stopping it."

"Can you get the water tribe General An Joon-Gi and his elders to come here?" She inquired. Her eyes questioning him.

"Humph." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Consider it done."

* * *

Yona sighed as she leaned back into the warm hot spring. The warm water going over her shoulders. The aches and stress from the night before leaving her body, acting as a bad memory. Her friends were alive, her husband was alive and her new friend Yun had survived his attack. She shivered at the memory of hearing his cries. She had known immediately what was occurring, she recalled how Yun-ho had commented earlier that day how the young boy had looked like a young woman. That if he had longer hair he'd fool even her husband into believing he was a she. Her body had moved on it's own, not even caring how much danger she'd be in if the man noticed her. Her only thought was of getting Yun out of danger.

Shaking her head slightly she got rid of those thoughts even as the tears began rushing forward at the thought of Yun being raped. She didn't even know guys could get raped! Placing a hand over her mouth she found herself crying hard for Yun. She knew he didn't like her that well, that she'd forced her friendship upon him, but now that he was a part of her life she couldn't stand the thought of loosing him. He was Yun. A stubborn young man who was gifted in just about everything. He was smart, kind and had a certain something about him that made her want to keep him near her side.

Calming herself she tried to push those thoughts away from her and finished her bath. Wrapping a warm bathing yukata around her body she walked from the bath down to the bed chamber. Entering the room given to her she found herself startled to find herself not alone. Jae-ha sat on the edge of the bed with a bottle of unopened sake and two cups on the floor. He seemed to be staring off into the distance, not even noticing her standing there.

"J-Jae-ha?" she stuttered his name gaining his attention.

Jae-ha's eyes widened as he took in how Yona looked. Her cheeks were flushed from her bath, almost matching the color of her hair. Standing he walked over to her. Gently touching her cheek with the back of his finger he cupped her chin and tipped her head back before kissing her lips gently, at first, but soon his tongue was demanding entrance to her mouth and when she opened her lips tentatively his tongue darted in and began to stroke and tease hers. When he heard her first moan he could barely contain the groan.

His plan had been to come in and share a drink with his new wife, get her to relax and then fall asleep; but like always when he was with her, his plans were being thrown out the window. As he pulled his tongue back into his mouth he could've grinned when hers followed. She seemed to learn quickly and mimicked what he'd done to her. By the time they pulled away both of them were flushed and panting slightly.

"Yona," his voice was full of lust, his eyes lowed to hers; a gentleness entering them. "we don't have to continue this unless you wish to. I want you to be comfortable with me before we consummate our marriage."

Yona knew he was being kind, that's what Jae-has was; kindness embodied. It was one of the many reason she loved him. She also knew she wasn't ready for that part, but kissing; that was another story. "Can...Can we just continue kissing?" She asked nervously. She'd really like to have more of his kisses. Those were good.

He smirked. "Of course." He leaned down and covered her lips with his own.

* * *

Hak yawned as he walked through the halls early in the morning. He was leaving soon, but first wanted to check on his Princess. Coming around the front of her room he found the doors slightly ajar. Peering through them he found the Princess sleeping peacefully with Jae-ha's arm around her middle. Both seemed to be fully dressed which meant... _Droopy eyes didn't make love to her yet?_ Hak frown as he left the couple be. _Why?_ He wondered. It took him the entire walk from the bed chambers to the front yard to realize why Jae-ha had done that. _He's letting her decide how their relationship goes._ He chuckled. _He's going to be waiting for a long time._ He thought knowing how his Princess was. He wasn't surprised to find Zeno waiting with two horses. The Ouryuu was wearing a golden cloak with a yellow dragon on his back. His clothes were white shirt over tan pants. He didn't look regal or too important. Other than the cloak you wouldn't have thought twice about the young man.

"Is mister ready?" He asked Hak causing him to smile.

Hak chuckled. "Why am I not surprised that you're coming?" He questioned Zeno as he pulled his black and blue cloak over his shoulders the winds were beginning to pick up.

"Zeno goes where Zeno is needed." was his reply as he turned his horse towards the gates.

Hak got onto his horse as well. "We should be able to reach Fuuga by late afternoon if we ride fast." He stated causing the blonde to smile cheekily.

"Zeno could run faster!" He boasted as he kicked the sides of the horse which galloped away.

"Idiot." Hak groaned as he took kicked his horse to catch up with the forever young Ouryuu.

* * *

Su-won grasped his head. The pain in his head was intense. The medicine that Kye-sook was giving him seemed to be making his headaches worse. He could barely stay awake most days. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and released it. Walking out of his room he looked towards the red dragon gates to the main stretch of the palace, the section of the palace Yona had spent most of her life. Some days he regretted what he'd done because for the last two weeks he hadn't heard his beloved cousins voice nor her laughter. He missed his talks with Hak. He missed seeing those strange guardians of Yona's. Hearing the silver haired one squawk like a bird when Hak would call him snake. Or the blue haired male when he'd go off running from another woman wanting to see his strange golden eyes. Then there had been the blonde, his enthusiasm and joy had been so contagious one couldn't help but smile and be joyful when he'd been around. Now though, everyone seemed to be on edge. Nervous that something was going to happen.

Su-won wasn't stupid. He knew that something was occurring, he just couldn't see what it was just yet. In two days he'd be crowned King whether he had the earth or wind general's approval or not. Then the winds of change would begin. For now he just had to watch out for the vipers of the court and see what they'd do.

* * *

Ogi was frowning as he looked towards the northwest towards Chi'shin. Smoke was rising from the province. It stated that a fire had occurred and he felt a pit open in his stomach, dread was filling him. Xen-tae was nowhere to be found and neither were his men. "Tch. The idiot went and did it any way." He put a cup of sake up to his lips and drank it. "He better be dead." He muttered to nobody but himself. His men were scattered around his home. Some snoring, others still drunk from their drinking the night before. He was about to return to the upper room when the doors to the building opened up. A young man rushed towards him and bowed at the waist before holding out his hand with a parchment in it. Lifting it out of his palm he placed a gold coin in the boy's hand and watched him run off. He opened the sealed document and read what was on the inside. He had been right afterall. Chi'shin had been attacked by a group of mercenaries led by an assassin, who was rumored to have been killed by both earth and wind generals along with the blonde bodyguard of the Princess Yona; who turned out to be alive. He began to chuckled. "Good for you girl." He chuckled some more gaining the attention of some of his men.

"Boss?" A bald man questioned his leader.

Ogi smirked. "Tell the men to rally together. We have some rumors to check out." He turned and began to ascend the stairs to the upper rooms. "Things are about to get interesting in this boring country." He muttered with a grin spreading across his face.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Haha...I gave you guys a bit of a teaser there with Yona and Jae-ha. Ogi is going to play a major part in a few chapters. Su-won is going to see the truth soon and the elders gathering is going to be tricky. This should be fun.


	44. The Gathering

**Chapter 44** : _The Gathering_

* * *

Yona stood in front of the full length mirror watching the servants dress her in a blue and white kimono, her eyes starring at the figure they were dressing and couldn't find it in herself to recognize her image. It had been four days since her wedding, a week since the festival and almost fourteen days since her father's death. Kouka had mourned King Il's death and tomorrow would be the day the General council was to choose a new ruler. She had already convened a council of her own, the wind elder Mundeok had been the first to arrive with Hak standing next to him. The earth elder was living in the northern boarder mountains training the next generation of earth soldiers, he also turned out to be General Lee Geun-tae's grandfather. When he arrived she had heard much cursing going on. As she entered the courtyard she had seen him punch Geun-tae in the stomach, only to watch her general punch him back in the same place which caused elder Lee Gin to laugh heartily afterwards. Hak had chuckled and said something about the earth tribe not being as different from the wind as people thought. That had brought a smile upon her lips. Next Joon-gi showed up with an escort of three women and an older man she assumed was Han Kun-nai the water elder who was rumored to be approaching his hundredth year of life. The young woman that was nearest to Joon-gi was obviously his daughter An Lili and the other two were her guardians. The young woman had dark hair that had a bluish tint to it. She had a roundish heart-shaped face and long eyelashes, but her eyes seemed to hold a rebelish and determined look in them. It was that look that made Yona believe that the water tribe may be stronger than they acted.

Now back to the present she found that the servants had left her. Her hair was held up by a small crown on top of her head and tumbled down her back in a single braid. She was almost startled when a second figure appeared next to her in the mirror. Jae-ha was looking her over, this caused a slight flush to appear on her face. "What?" She asked him with some embarrassment starting to crawl up her spine making her simple flush darken her cheeks and bridge of her nose.

Jae-ha gently touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "Yona darling, you are breathtaking." He whispered into her ear as he leaned forward. Yona could see his eyes darken slightly with a look she was easily recognizing as lust. "Those old men will not be able to say no to anything you ask of them." He inhaled her scent and found the floral scent invade his senses with a slight spicy undertone to it. It left him want to do more sinful things to her than those innocent kisses. He groaned as he pulled himself away from her. He was now regretting in giving her the reigns of how fast their relationship progressed.

"Jae-ha..." She began as she turned towards him. "What if the fire and sky elders don't arrive?" She asked, her eyes beginning to brim with unshed tears. "What if their generals have already sided with Su-won?"

He sighed. "You'll have the majority vote, right?" He asked.

"But-" he suddenly silenced her with a single kiss.

" _We_ believe in you." He said emphasizing the we in the sentence meaning her dragons and those who had already rallied behind her. " _We_ are prepared to fight for you if it comes down to it."

After a moment of composing herself, she gave him a nod. "Thank-you. You're right." Taking a deep breath she walked out of their room with him at her side. They were soon joined by the others in the halls and continued towards the earth tribe's council chambers. The chamber was large, circular and decorated with warm earth tones of green, brown and light golden colors. The large circular cherry wood floor table dominated the room. The elders sat on large comfortable pillow cushions behind their representative general. All turned their heads when Princess Yona walked into the room. Her eyes were wide with shock as she found all five elders were in the room, while only three of the five generals were present. The sky elder was a late middle aged man with pale skin and deep chocolate brown eyes who was completely bald. Su Min-sun was his name. He was her fifth cousin through marriage alone. The fire elder had always scared her. His dark eyes seemed to burn holes through her very being as a child, but now as she looked at Kan Ling-tae she saw an old man with wisdom and knowledge that no other seemed to share.

"Princess Yona," a shakily older voice echoed the room as she took her seat at the head of the table opposite of Geun-tae. "The water tribe rejoiced when we heard that our dear Princess survived the unknown attack upon Hiryuu castle; however," dark eyes looked a her from beneath silvery bushy eyebrows as Han Kun-nai continued. "why is it that it has taken you this long to convene your generals, two which are noticeably missing from this meeting?"

Taking a deep calming breath she spoke. "First I would like to say thank-you for coming." she began as her heart beat heavily against her chest. "Secondly, after mourning my father's death I made a deal with the earth tribe to secure my safety and to oppose the threat to my life. As a way to ensure my safety the generous earth General then chose my husband for me and we married four days ago. Then the night of the wedding Chi'shin was attacked by hired mercenaries who proceeded to kill and pillage the people in city, as I'm sure most of you noticed the aftermath as you came into the city." She paused before continuing. "We questioned one of the mercenaries that was captured thanks to General Hak. He revealed they received half payment to attack the city to kill myself and my guardians and would receive extra payment for General Hak's head. They would receive the rest of their payment after the deed was done." She sighed as she closed her eyes. "We know who hired them and why; however we are unable to do anything at this time about the attack."

"Why is that?"this time it was the earth elder who spoke. His rough voice portrayed his strength. Lee Gin had a scowl upon his visage that gave way to his anger. "They attacked the earth tribe, your ally Princess. Why won't you act?"

She got a nod from General Geun-tae for her to continue. "I cannot act because the person who attacked the earth tribe is the same person who attacked me on my sixteenth birthday, killed my father and forced me to flee my home at Hiryuu castle." Her eyebrows knitted together as she reopened her eyes. "The one responsible for all of this is my cousin Su-won and his councilors."

Su Min-sun began to cough from the shock. He had never expected her to name that boy responsible for her suffering. The fire tribe elder raised a single delicate eyebrow. Kan Ling-tae thrummed his fingers on the table next to him. "Are you certain it's _him_?" He asked inquisitively.

"I held a sword against him and his men as he attacked myself and my guardians." an audible gasp was heard coming from the elders in shock that their quiet and naive Princess had held a sword against anyone. The earth elder smiled broadly as did general Geun-tae. "I had to fight to survive that night. If it weren't for my guardian's hard work in defending me or teaching me how to use both a bow and sword, I may not have survived that night." Her eyes began to glow with the fire that Zeno had come to recognize as Hiryuu's true strength flowing through her. "I am prepared to have to fight if I must. I won't lay and wait for my enemies to come and kill me any longer. In order to bring this to an end I must take out the thorn of rebellion before it takes root and spreads throughout our country." She took a breath. "Then once I have taken care of this problem I will be addressing the other problems that have arisen in Kouka because of some of my father's incompetence." This caused Hak to look at her sharply. "This includes the heavy drought and famine that's going on in the fire tribe and the rumors of a drug being spread throughout the water tribe." She paused once more as she looked at Jae-ha. "I'll also personally be looking into the rumors of human trafficking along the earth and Kai boarders; especially in the port city of Awa."

This had both elder and generals muttering to each other. Joon-gi felt a smile spread across his usually emotionless face. "Princess Yona," he began gaining everybody's attention. "It is easy to make promises. How can we be sure you will keep them?" His usually closed eyes were open and looking directly at her.

"If I don't do what I set out to do by my eighteenth year of life I will step down as your ruler and name a successor from one of the five tribes." She stated gaining gasps from everyone in the room including her own guardians.

Joon-gi stood from his seat as his decision had been made and pulled his sword from his hip. "The Water pledges it's loyalty to you Princess Yona daughter of the deceased King Il." He kneed in front of her.

The elder of the fire chuckled. "If you do all that and keep Kouka safe from her enemies, I'll ensure the Fire tribe is always at your beck and call." He pulled a finely decorated dagger from it's sheath hidden in the fine linen of his kimono clothes and set it on the floor. "The Fire pledges support to you our crimson haired Princess. The true ruler of Kouka." He said bowing until his head touched the tile of the floor.

Su Min-sun frowned. "I cannot believe _that_ boy did this to you." He said as spoke for the first time. "You are inexperienced as a leader, but so is he." His eyes met her fiery ones. "However, you have a passion that I have not seen since your grandfathers time. Do not make a fool of me girl or you'll regret it." He removed the golden spiked knuckle weapon from his hand and place it on the floor before bowing to her.

"The wind has also supported you." Hak stated before taking a knee and bowing his head to her.

"You will have our support Princess from now until our last breath." Mundeok stated as turned and bowed low on the ground before her.

One by one Yona witnessed both elder and general pledge themselves to her and her cause. She felt her emotions rise but somehow kept them at bay. She heard shuffling next to her and found her eyes widening in surprise as her four dragon warriors bowed low as well. Each pledging themselves to her in their hearts.

Zeno felt the tears running down his cheeks. He was so proud of his Mistress. She had gained the support of the five tribes with no bloodshed and yet now she'd have to deal with the two generals who did not come but stayed with Su-won. He knew the fire General would be easier for her to get rid of then General Ju-do due to the fact that Ju-do had been a friend of her family's for years, but his betrayal was now for all to know of; he wouldn't live through the upcoming battle. So much sadness was to come before the breaking of dawn.

Yona stood up and bowed her head slightly to those present. "Thank-you for your support. I promise to do my best, but before we can begin anything we must get rid of those who'd go against me and this includes Su-won, his two generals and his councilors." She sighed sadly. "I wish this to end without bloodshed, but I know that may be impossible."

"We can try." Hak stated with a shrug as he looked around the room. "I've lived at Hiryuu castle since I was young; I know all the ins and outs." He smirked. "With the gathered allies we could have the inside surrounded and have the Keep infiltrated before they so much as raise an alarm." His smirk broadened. "Plus I have a few friends on the inside that could help us."

Yona's eyes widened in surprise as the gathered elders and generals began to talk about taking the castle without any bloodshed. As the voices became noise in the background of her mind she felt a gentle hand squeeze her and help her sit back down. Looking up into her husbands gentle eyes she felt hope serge forward.

* * *

Tae-woo sat on the ledge of the window to the room that the wind tribe had been given for their stay. His sword clanged against the wood of the window as the wind blew softly through his raven colored hair. He was wearing a traditional blue haori with the Wind tribe's tribal markings on it over his usual attire because Elder Mundeok told him to wear it. It made him feel important but also felt a bit much because he hated having to wear such a thing. Lord Hak had stated that he should get use to wearing such things especially since he was maturing and needed something that gave way to his status in the tribe.

His tired eyes trailed across the shared courtyard that their borrowed house shared with the water tribe and found his eyes widening slightly as he spotted a young woman watching two others fight each other. The blonde woman dodged the attacks of the second woman while the obviously noble woman watched them. Her dark hair shimmered like a glistening lake when hit by the noon day sun. Her heart shaped face, long lashes and simple beauty had him starring at her. He couldn't help it. His heart stilled at her beauty as his mouth dried and his palms became sweaty. He blinked and suddenly the magic of the moment seemed to vanish. He quickly jumped out of the window. He had to know who this lady was. He didn't know why. He'd never had such feeling towards any of the girls in Fuuga, but this strange girl had him feeling things he'd never felt before. Even if she didn't give him the time of day, knowing her name would be good enough.

Meanwhile in the courtyard An Lili smiled as the wind played with her long hair all the while Tetora and Ayura practiced their fighting stances. Her eyes strayed towards the earth palace. Her heart beating wildly at the thought of how close she was to her crush, General Lee Geun-tae was a man among men. Strong, confident, a warrior through and through, and just so handsome. It made her heart skip a beat and made her sigh at just the thought of him. Others paled in comparison. Suddenly the wind picked up slightly causing the light blue silk scarf that had been wrapped around her neck to fly off into the distance. Running after it she soon found herself stumbling into somebody.

"Did you loose this?" a gentle voice asked.

Lili look up to find her eyes drifting to those of another. The young man was handsome and had her cheeks flushing just as his were. She found her voice missing for some reason as he held out her silk scarf to her and a gentle smile appearing on his lips. As their hands touched she found her heart racing for some unknown reason to her. As they both continued to stare at one another time seemed to stop.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay! Another update! It's getting more exciting. Things are going to heat up very soon. Reviews are always welcomed!


	45. Found Out

**Chapter 45** : _Found Out_

* * *

Su-won's eyes periodically would move from the parchment he was reading to Kye-sook's form that was hunched over the tax papers, he was trying to find out if any of the tribes were horsing their tax money. He knew the wind wasn't because Hak himself would go picking up the taxes that Mundeok had collected and if a village was short either the Elder or General would pay out of their own pockets to ensure the taxes came to what they needed to be.

"The fire tribe," he heard Kye-sook speak. "Their taxes don't make sense. Ten years ago less and less money began to be given to the treasury." He looked up at Su-won. "After tomorrow you'll have to address this problem with the general." He sat the papers he was reading down. "It may be because of the decade long famine or-"

"It could be the rumors are true and they're siding with Kai to overthrow the royal family." Su-won finished his statement not missing the smirk that was on the councilors face. The unspoken statement was there. _Royal family. What royal family?_ Only Su-won was left of that family. The rest were cousins, not even blood, through marriage only. Su-won was the only blood related cousin left alive.

His thoughts returned to what he'd learned while visiting Mr. Ogi. Kye-sook was taking it upon himself to ensure Yona never returned and that Hak's head would be placed upon a spike. He felt his heart clench at that thought. Kye-sook is a man with power behind him. He was the head councilman for a reason even though he was the youngest. His eyes returned to the parchment in his hands. It was stating that King Il had given Kai some of the earth tribe's lands over the years to avoid war. He frowned. That wouldn't do.

Suddenly the doors to the King's study were thrown open as Ju-do came into the room. He bowed at the waist in front of Su-won before placing a scroll in front of him, the seal already broken. As the young man opened and began to read it the sky General spoke. "Princess Yona is alive and has called forth a council of elders and has requested that the generals come as well. She's claiming the crown."

"As is her right." Su-won stated as he placed the scroll back on the table. "However, my dear cousin isn't ready to rule." He closed his eyes as he leaned back in his seat. "Perhaps by her eighteenth birthday she'd be ready, but that's why I did the coup when she was young; to prevent her from ruling." He lied to protect his true intentions.

"Then what will you do?" Kye-sook inquired his eyes landing on the future King.

"Perhaps, I'll offer her something else." He said trying to think of something. "She's too young to rule but not to marry. I could marry her, this way it keeps the country from being split by a war."

"That won't work." Ju-do stated as he pulled a second scroll from inside his cloak and placed it on the table. "Our elder Su Min-Sun sent this by runner. It states that he wishes to speak with both you and myself and to explain our actions before him. He also states that because of what transpired here Princess Yona was given to a man and is married."

Su-won's eyes widened in both surprise and shock. "The Thunder Beast allowed this to happen?" Kye-sook asked his voice bordering on yelling.

"It was probably him, she married." Ju-do muttered causing the councilor to frown.

"Who was the officiator?" Kye-sook inquired thinking it was an elder.

"A priest." Ju-do stated as he looked at the raven haired man.

"A priest?" Kye-sook inquired. "What priest? They're all-"

"There is one left, but he lives the life of a hermit." Su-won stated as he returned his attention back to the scroll he'd been reading. Inside he was happy for his cousin. That she was well taken care of. If Hak was the one she'd been given to, then he could be happy for them.

A moment of silence occurred between the three men before Kye-sook broke it. "You're father exiled all of the priests due to them having too much power over the crown!" He cried out. "Now a priest who is a hermit has married your cousin off to the Thunder Beast. The wind tribe now has a real reason not to get behind you for your coronation."

Su-won looked at his councilor. "As if that's a problem for you." His eyes narrowed causing Kye-sook to take a step back away from him. "For the first time in months my mind is clearer than it's been in a long time. I've stopped having headaches lately because I stopped taking the medicine you told me to take since my father's death." He stood up and crossed the room and stood in front of the councilor. "I know you hired a group of mercenaries to kill Yona and Hak. I know you're planning something." His eyes narrowed and began to darken. "I know the fire tribe will rebel soon and that you are helping them fund this rebellion." He held up the other documents he'd been reading. "I am no fool." He threw the documents at the stunned man.

"Y-You're misinterpreting them. I've overworked you!" Kye-sook cried out startled that his plans were being unfolded before their time.

"Ju-do," Su-won spoke his friend and guardian's name.

"Sir?" The General questioned as he looked up from looking over the documents that had floated towards his feet.

"Take Councilor Kye-sook into custody and place him under house arrest." Su-won spoke, his eyes narrowing at the councilor.

Kye-sook looked at Su-won as his arm was grabbed by Ju-do; his eyes darkening. "Even if you get rid of me there are those in the shadows that will ensure things get done." He smirked. "Princess Yona should've died that night; but didn't. When things are said and done she'll wish she'd died that night. I swear it!" He yelled as he was drug from the room.

Su-won felt dread take it's icy fingers and wrap them around his heart. At least the voices have stopped. He thought. It had taken him awhile to regain control of his mind from the drug he'd been taking for years and now that he only heard his voice in his mind he could do what he'd planned on doing from the beginning. Now with things complicated because of Kye-sook, he had to implement other plans. Sighing, he grasped the bridge of his nose and rubbed it. With Kye-sook out of the way it would force those who stood behind him to either act without the raven haired councilor or stay in the shadows where they belonged. Either way Su-won would taken them head on. But first he had to ensure Yona didn't think those mercenaries were his idea. In order to do that he had to talk to their cousin, the elder Su Min-Sun. He obviously has spoken to Yona. He thought as he left the study. Servants rushed to get out of his way as he walked softly down the wrap around porch walkway that went around the outside of the Keep and inner palace. I have to regain control somehow. He spotted the fire tribe's General. Do I wait for him to make his move or do I wait? Do I wait for Yona to make contact or do I wait? He looked at the Red Dragon Palace that he would soon be living in. Tomorrow he would be crowned, with or without the Five General's approval. It hadn't ever occurred before, but Su-won himself was a bit unconventional. I'll wait for the General, but make contact with Yona. He nodded to himself as he made his way towards his corridors

As evening began to fall upon Hiryuu Castle the red light from the setting sun cast a bloody red glow over the castle and city below; where carriers were running to a from a small building in the midst of the city where the information broker and crime boss Ogi was receiving news to the rumors he wished answered. His brows knitted together as the information soaked into his mind. In his hand was a bottle of sake as his eyes looked off at the bloody sunset. On the floor were several notes alread read and opened.

 _Princess Yona is alive._

 _The dragon warrior's are real._

 _The thunder beast killed Xen-tae._

 _The fire tribe is going to rebel soon._

 _War is coming!_

 _Won_. Ogi thought mournfully. _What will you do now?_

As these thought's entered his mind under the city in the underground tunnels dark figures quietly chased after one another as they went deeper into the city towards the inner tunnels beneath the palace that the palace servants used to go to and from the palace. The creaky metal gate closed off the inside of the palace from the tunnels. A lit torch lit the way for the darkened figures as they came to the end of the tunnels. As the first figure pushed the gate open it could be seen that it had a dark cloak wrapped about his obviously male body. A staff weapon in his hand and short sword at his side. The torch lit the face that was hidden under the hood of the cloak revealing the dark and dangerous features of the Kouka Thunder Beast, General Son Hak.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Woohoo! I did a whole chapter on Su-won! I'm very proud of myself for not getting distracted. I'm finally done with the Earth tribe arc, now I'm onto the war arc. This is gonna be fun to write! ^_^


	46. The Plan

**Chapter 46** : _The Plan_

* * *

Six hours before Son Hak appeared in the tunnels under Hiryuu Castle Yona walked out of the council room that housed the elders and generals. Behind her were her guardians, next to her was Yun who looked a tad pale this morning, but seemed to have a determined look upon his face.

"Princess-" he began only to be interrupted by her voice.

"Yona." She said stating her name. "I want you to call me by my name. Everybody calls me Princess, but I want you and my closest friends to call me Yona."

Yun's cheeks turned slightly pink at that. "Y-Yona," he stuttered her name. "I want to come with you, wherever you and your guards go. I want to help you. I know the back roads better than most and I'm great to have around when you or somebody gets hurt-"

She suddenly pulled him into a hug. "Thank-you Yun!" She beamed with happiness. "I hope we don't cause you too much trouble." She said with a bit of a flush to her cheeks. "I tend to get careless."

Yun felt sweat drop on the back of his neck. _No kidding._ He thought recalling how she'd beheaded that man without thought of herself. He felt a hand fall on his shoulder as Yona walked away. Looking up he saw Jae-ha smiling down upon him.

"We leave you to care for us when we're hurt." He said.

Kija peered down at the youth. "I heard you can cook too. Is that true?" He inquired gaining a look of disbelief from the young man.

"Can you fight?" Shin-ah inquired.

"Do you like fun and games?" Zeno asked causing everybody to look at him with disbelief.

"Zeno, what's that got to do with anything?" Kija asked the blonde.

"Nothing!" Zeno said with a beaming smile. "Zeno just wanted to say something!" He laughed as he scratched the back of his neck at this causing most to shake their heads at him.

Yun sighed as he turned to leave. _What have I agreed to?_ He silently wondered as he went to talk to Ik-su about him leaving when the Princess left here. _Yona,_ he thought to himself with a smile. _What kind of things will you do?_

* * *

General Son Hak watched his Princess leave the room. As soon as she was gone the elders began to speak amongst themselves. "So what's the plan that you boys are going to enact?" Elder Gin asked, his fingers tightening around the goblet of wine in front of him before bringing it to his lips.

Geun-tae smirked at the old man. "Fight for our Queen." He stated before laughing.

"I don't see what so funny about this situation." The sky elder stated. "She's not a Queen yet."

"It's funny because this is the last thing I expected to do this month." He retorted back. "She's played the role of the naive Princess very well, but my wife stated that, that girl can kill a man with the strength and speed of three strong men. She beheaded a man for almost raping a boy she considers a friend and killed another that attacked my precious wife." He smirked. "She has the determination to accomplish what she sets out to do. So yes, I'm calling her my Queen, the little Empress of Kouka."

Han Kun-nai gave a nod. "If she accomplishes everything she has said she will go down in history as the greatest ruler of our country, right next to Hiryuu himself."

"Tch." Kan Ling-tae snorted. "Are you not putting her a little high?" He inquired before looking towards Hak. "General Hak, you've been quiet. What do you say of the things she says she'll do. Can she accomplish these things in under two years?"

"With help, yes." He stated with pride. "I have seen her shed her old self and put on the robe of leadership very quickly. It is true she is young, inexperienced and will probably make mistakes; but I believe in her and her words. She's never gone back on her word, she's always done what she's said she'll do. So yes, I believe she'll do everything she's said and more."

"Is it true on what she said of Su-won?" General Joon-gi inquired having been quiet this whole time.

Hak's eyes darkened as a sudden chill came into the room causing everybody to shiver at the dark look that entered his eyes. "Yes." He said as his voice took a dark tone to it. "I watched him and his men try to kill her. I saw him pull his sword from King Il's body. I fought against him, but had to choose either to keep her safe or kill him. I chose her." He felt Mundeok's hand on his shoulder.

"Su-won plans to go on with the coronation even without the approval from the five generals." He looked at Joon-gi. "I know the water is standing behind him-"

"Was standing behind him." The water elder's voice echoed in the room. "We do not stand behind Kingslayers."

Mundeok's eyes met the older ones of Han Kun-nai. "That is good." He sat back. "This means only the fire and sky generals stand with him."

"Yona wins either way." Su Min-sun stated. "She's both the daughter of the King, has the elders behind her and has three of the five generals supporting her." His eyes narrowed. "I will speak with General Han Ju-do and hopefully make him see reason."

Kan Ling-tae shook his head. "There's no way to change Soo-jin's mind." He sighed. "He still believes that the fire tribe is the true rulers of Kouka. I wouldn't doubt that he only stands with Su-won in order to stab him in the back later."

This gained everybody's attention. "What do you mean?" Mundeok inquired.

"There have been rumors for the last decade of him dipping his hands into the tax money that goes to the crown in order to buy supplies to make weapons that he's selling to Kai." He shook his head. "My son is a fool."

"Do you have evidence?" Joon-gi asked.

"No." He responded. "My spies never return. They're always found days later dead."

Hak gritted his teeth together as he came to a decision. "I'll take some men and infiltrate Hiryuu Castle." He looked at the water general. "You'll attend the coronation as planned while General Geun-tae brings some men in from the north, gramps will bring the rest of the wind troops from the east. Elder Han Kun-nai will come from the west and Kan Ling-tae will come from the south." Hak look at each man gaining a nod from them. "If Elder Su Min-sun cannot get Su-won to see things differently we'll have no choice but to take the castle by force."

"Hak," Elder Gin began his eyes hardening slightly as he noticed something. "who will you be taking with you?"

Hak chuckled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He stated with a wide grin on his face.

Geun-tae laughed. "Them?" He asked.

Hak nodded. "Who?" Han Kun-nai inquired as he felt curiosity crawling up his spine. Did the wind have secret soldiers nobody knew of. He wondered.

"Then men who were in here, that left with our Princess." Hak explained. "Over the years they've come together to protect her. Like it was their destiny to do so." He was trying to tell them without actually saying it. The only one who knew was the earth general who turned and whispered the answer to Elder Gin.

"WHAT!" The older man yelled out as he looked at his grandson with wide eyes. "And you had one of _them_ here for years and didn't say anything?"

"Wasn't my secret to tell." He shrugged. Hak smirked as the old man looked at his grandson like a fish out of water.

* * *

Yona sighed happily as she felt Jae-ha's arms wrap around her. She'd been sitting on the pillows that lined the seating area of her porch. She had come back to their room to get some relaxation after the stressful meeting. Her heart had been thumping wildly the entire time. She had prayed for the Kami to give her strength and had found the words pouring out of her lips before she could stop them. Now though, she just wanted to be held and like most times Jae-ha seemed to sense this.

"You want me to play you some music?" He asked her as he nuzzled her neck with his nose and began kissing her shoulder.

Yona's cheeks flushed. "Hm. No." She said softly.

"Not even with my erhu?" He inquired as his hands gripped her hips and lifted her body and slid her onto his lap. He sighed happily as she wiggled on his lap. He couldn't believe his luck. When he was young he'd also thought his leg was a curse upon his beauty. Then he'd met her as a child and was stuck with a child as a master, but she'd been unlike anything he'd expected. She'd given him freedoms he never expected and now she was grown into a beautiful young woman and was his wife, of all things. He found himself actually thanking the green dragon he'd once cursed. He'd die for this woman and if he couldn't have her soon he would too. He sighed sadly as she stopped moving as she felt something that caused her face to flush heatedly.

"Jae-ha?" She questioned him.

He chuckled. "My dearest, you've seemed to unintentionally awakened something." He turned her face towards him and kissed her lips. "I have agreed to wait for you to be ready for me."

She turned in his lap. "I want to continue." She stated softly.

His eyes softened at her words before leaning in and was about to kiss her again when a soft knock on the door interrupted them. He groaned. _Somebody hates me._ He thought. He picked her up and carried her to their bed. "Stay here." He said before walking out of the room towards the door. Opening it he saw Hak standing there.

"I have a job for you." He said to the green haired man.

Jae-ha sighed. It was going to be a long day ahead. He didn't know just how right he'd be.

Now several hours later Jae-ha; along with the other dragons, found themselves in the underbelly of Hiryuu Castle with all the servants looking at them with aw. A single servant approached them. "Lord Hak," the man said with a bow and full respect in his voice.

"Min-soo." Hak acknowledged the man.

"We must talk." Min-soo said with a dark look entering his eyes.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Okay, now we're caught up in the timeline. Now you know why Hak is there. Poor Jae-ha. He was just about to get intimate but Hak just _had_ to show up.


	47. The Coronation

**Chapter 47** : _The Coronation_

* * *

Su Min-sun tapped his wiry old fingers against the the hard wood of the red table in front of him as he waited impatiently. His fan waved back and forth as he moved the air to keep himself cool. In a few short hours Su-won would walk the King's trail towards the ancient temple where he'd be crowned King of Kouka; however he'd be damned if he allowed this farce to continue. Just as his patience was wearing thin the doors to the room opened to reveal Su-won already dressed in the heavy ceremonial clothes.

"Elder Min-sun." Su-won greeted with a smile, General Ju-do behind him.

"Su-won," he likewise greeted before stepping forward and taking hold of the young man's shoulders. "Tell me it isn't as people are saying."

"Eh?" Su-won questioned not quite understanding.

"Tell me you didn't kill Emperor Il!" He growled out as his hands tightened onto the youths shoulders.

Su-won's eyes closed as he took a deep breath. "He killed my father." He stated as he opened his eyes let his coldest glare show. "He was leading Kouka down the wrong path. He was a fool who needed to pay for his crimes against Kouka. He-" a resounding slap echoed the room as Su Min-sun slapped his fan across the young man's face.

Old greying eyes looked into those of wide shocked blues as Su-won cupped his reddening cheek. "You foolish boy." He sneered at Su-won. "He was your King! No matter what he did, no matter how horrible of one he was, he were to bow to his wishes and do as he said and respect him. You were to put his life above your own! Not shove your sword through his heart!" He snarled at the boy as he reopened the fan and began fanning himself. "Even if you did kill him, you should've made sure there were no living witnesses towards your travesty." He looked off towards the gathering people. "You will walk to the temple and you will give up your claim to the throne publicly." Su-won went to open his mouth but a glare from the elder stopped him. "Otherwise you will be killed very publicly and no matter what your cousin, King Il's daughter will become Empress by the end of the day." He took a step towards Su-won. "I am only trying to stop you from dying boy. Don't make a foolish decision twice." Min-sun closed his fan. "You will return to your father's palace in the mountains of the Sky tribe and as punishment, you will not be allowed to leave, nor will you be allowed contact with anyone on the outside for the next decade. Kye-sook will be produced as the one behind your schemes and will be executed for hiring mercenaries to attack Chi'shin in an attempt to kill your cousin." He saw the shocked look in Su-won's eyes. "Don't be shocked. I know that wasn't your style. If you wanted her dead she wouldn't have made it out of here with her guardians." His eyes turned towards Ju-do. "You, on the other hand, will step down as General of the Sky and you will pledge your services for the rest of your life in protecting Su-won at his father's home. Neither of you will leave there for a very long time. Both of you will live a life in exile for the next decade or so." He sighed. "Do take this deal. It is the only one left for either of you."

* * *

Jae-ha yawned as he laid his head back against the wall his mind going to his little wife he'd left in Chi'shin. _Hm..._ he thought as his more perverted side thought of how she moaned so beautifully when he'd kissed her good-bye. How he had wanted to throw her over his shoulder, take her back to their room and have his way with her. He wondered how she would sound as he kissed his way down her neck to her breast. What wonderful sounds she'd make as he suckled from said breast. How she'd gasp as his fingers trailed down her bare stomach to the valley between her legs. He silently wondered if she'd explored herself down there or if everything he'd do would be a first. His smiled broadened as lust entered his eyes. _Oh, I cannot wait to get back my little mistress._ He thought as he tried to stop thinking on how her legs would wrap around his waist as he plunged deep into her waiting- Jae-ha suddenly sat up and shook his head. _Damn._ He thought as he tried to get rid of the evidence of what he'd been thinking about. His cheeks flushing lightly as he took a deep breath and looked towards Kija and Shin-ah, who were sleeping against each other. Ao jumped from her nest on Zeno's dozing head to his shoulder. He handed a nut to the small creature who's eyes seemed to sparkle at the chance to have a meal.

Standing up, Jae-ha made his way over to where Hak was silently waiting for the signal from Joon-gi. His eyes narrowing as he spotted the fire tribe's general, Kan Soo-jin stood with his head held high and his eyes narrowed at anybody as if they were below him. "Hak," Jae-ha whispered the wind general's name. "I don't see Su Min-sun amongst the spectators."

"He must still be talking to Su-won." Hak responded quietly.

"Isn't it taking a bit longer than necessary?" He asked causing Hak to glare at him. _So he knows that it's taking longer than expected._ Jae-ha thought. _This doesn't bode well for us._

* * *

Su-won took a deep breath before giving a nod towards the guards that stood at the gates. Once the doors towards the temple opened he began the long walk down the isle. He saw dozens of people standing there waiting for him. As he walked down to the isle towards the eldest councilor who was to crown him his mind went to the words Elder Min-sun had spoken not even twenty minutes ago. Should he take the deal? Should he go forward with his plans? His mind shot to the look of absolute horror that had been on Yona's face as she watched him fight Hak, try to have her killed and how violently she'd responded to his threat. She wasn't like her father. She was stronger, braver and possibly smarter than Il had ever been.

As went to climb the steps towards the temple his mind went to the last words the elder had spoken to him. _"You say he killed your father, but did you ever wonder why?" The elders eyes bore into his own. "The night the Queen died she died saving Yona's life. She was found outside her daughters room dead. It was your father's sword that was found near her body. He killed his brother's wife by accident because it was Il's daughter he wished to kill because Il believed the priest who claimed Yona to be King Hiryuu's reincarnation!"_ Su-won shook his head as he ascended the stairs and stood tall before his people. _Hiryuu? Yona? No. Hiryuu is a myth. So are his dragons. Yona is just Yona, nothing more._ He thought as he looked at the three generals present. _But what if- No. It's impossible._

Before the councilor began to speak he held up his hand to quiet the man. The people waited for him to speak. "I have been advised on what to do and say here today. I have been told many things on what I should do once I become the ruler of this great country of ours." He paused his mind going back once more to the Sky elder's words.

 _"Many will die today if you choose foolishly." Elder Min-sun stated as he walked away from him. "Is it worth it to see our country destroyed just because you wanted revenge; and don't say it was for the good of the country. You and I both know why you killed him."_

"I, however, will not become your King." Gasps were heard. "My cousin, though young and inexperienced is your true ruler." He bowed his head as he heard people begin to get angry at his words. "I am not meant to be King, nor was I ever meant to be the King of Kouka. Princess Yona will rule Kouka and she will rule it with her beloved husband whom she's with."

Jae-ha's eyes widened at these words. _How'd he know she'd been married?_ He wondered and he saw Hak's eyes widen slightly as well. Behind him he could sense his brothers readying themselves.

"Originally I was planning on becoming your King," he said, "however after much prayer and meditation I have decided to decline the offer." He looked through the crowds but could not see any he recognized as Hak or Yona's companions. "When Princess Yona returns from her travels with her husband, she will be crowned Empress; until then I will guide this country and wait for my cousin's return." Su-won then stepped down from the temple steps and began the long walk down the isle.

"Fool!" somebody in the crowd yelled. "The fire will never follow the likes of a child and a woman no less!"

Su-won looked towards General Soo-jin. He'd always known the fire General was unstable. His findings on the missing money stated he was planning a coup himself. "If you do not, then I will find somebody in your tribe who will." Slowly he turned towards the fire general. "Perhaps your eldest son will, though I've heard your youngest son has pined after her for years. Perhaps when you are forced to step down one of them will pledge towards the Princess."

"Step down?" The General inquired before he laughed. "You'll have to kill me first before I let either of my idiot sons take control!" He pulled his sword. "Or better yet, I'll kill you before that whore returns to claim what is truly the fire tribe's right to claim!" The fire tribe soldiers present roared in agreement. "It's time the Sky steps down so us true rulers can bring the country into the light!"

Su-won's eyes widened. "Your right?" He asked darkly. "It has never been your right to rule. The light can only be seen by dawn's early rise and the dawn is currently blooming crimson and that crimson color belongs to Princess Yona."

None saw the smile on Joon-gi's lips as he listened to these two yell at each other. Pulling a dagger from his sleeve he knew the water would have to wash away the fires of war sooner or later. Approaching Soo-jin from behind he wasn't seen or heard by the man as he opened to yell something back at Su-won; what it was would forever be a mystery as Joon-gi reacted as swiftly as a surging river's torrent and stabbed the fire general through his skull. Leaving the dagger inside he watched the man crumple to the ground. His body flailed a bit before stilling.

"The water will not allow the fire to burn this country. We will put out the fires of rebellion before they are allowed to build into something uncontrollable." He said before walking towards Su-won. As he went to walk passed the young man he paused. "You made a wise decision in not taking the crown." He bowed his head as he left.

Su-won suddenly felt somebody grab him as the crowd began to leave. He found himself slammed up against the wall. In front of him was Hak with a sword to his throat and a hand over his mouth. "You better not be trying to pull something here." Hak stated. "Yona has granted you your life; but you no longer have the ability to freely roam around. You must pay for what you've done. The pain you've caused. Su Min-sun will be the one to rule in Yona's absence while you go back-"

Su-won removed Hak's hand. "to my father's home where I'll be exiled until my time is served." He sighed. "I know. I've been told." He smiled. "My only regret in this is that Yona got hurt. That I lost you as my friend and that I won't be able to witness what becomes of Kouka for many years to come." He bowed his head, his closing to hide the sadness there.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I bet nobody expected that, now did you? Hehe...

Okay, so now that Su-won's episode is over now I'm gonna get into the dragon's tribes and uniting them. This part will be fun, I think. A bit of a challenge since two of the three don't trust strangers and all. Hmm. Who will I send our dear Princess to first?


	48. Fuuga

**Chapter 48** : _Fuuga_

* * *

Bright morning light filled the sky as the sun shone itself down upon the people, plants and cities below. The green fruitful trees swayed as the wind blew through the leaves lightly. In the early morning hours a group of people made their way across the earth tribe territory, by early afternoon they'd made it to the wind tribe territory. Yona clung to Jae-ha's back as they rode the horse that Lady Yun-ho had given them. The black stallion snorted and made nickering noises every so often. Next to them Zeno rode his horse like an expert as Kija clung to Ouryuu claiming it just wasn't natural for dragons to ride horses. Shin-ah rode behind them silent as always and ahead of them was Hak who had Yun riding with him.

Four days had passed since they'd returned, three since she decided they would leave and it took a day and a half the gather supplies. Yun refused to leave without some medicinal herbs in his pack, Shin-ah had resharpened his sword, Jae-ha bought what he claimed were essentials; which she found was actually a couple bottles of sake. Then Hak had vanished for a whole day only to return and stated he'd been scouting a path for them to use, though he'd seemed a bit distracted, he'd seemed to have stuck to his story without wavering.

Now as they rode their horses with the warm sun barring down upon them, Yona silently wondered if what she had planned was possible. Ik-su told her she needed to unite the dragon clans and bring them into the light out of the darkness in order for true peace to occur. She didn't doubt the priests words, she doubted herself. She leaned her cheek against Jea-ha's blue tunic and sighed as his warm scent filled her senses. It reminded her of the woods with a light floral scent clinging to it. It was pleasant and it made her wonder how he could smell so good when she was sure she didn't smell so fresh after riding all day. Staying silent, she kept her arms lightly around his waist without worry, knowing he'd never let her fall as she rode behind him. She felt herself begin to lightly doze as they continued to ride the trail Hak had marked for them.

* * *

When Yona opened her eyes it was the sound of the horses hooves against the stone road that she first heard. Her eyes opened and found that the sun was at the noon day point in the sky. "Jea-ha?" Her voice was inquisitive causing him to look at her over his shoulder.

"Hm?" was his answer to her calling his name.

"Where are we?" She asked him quietly.

"Fuuga." came Hak's voice from her other side.

Turning her head Yona saw Yun's arms had relacked around Hak's waist as he was now asleep. She turned her attention to Hak who wore a smirk on his face. "I thought we wouldn't have made it until dark." She told him.

"Hak found a faster route Yona dear." Jae-ha said with a bit of happiness in his voice. "This means we won't have to sleep under the stars tonight." He said placing a hand over hers that were still around him.

"I see." She stated as her cheeks flushed a bit.

Hak watched her for a second before returning his attention to the gate ahead of them and frowned. Sleeping back to back were his two adopted brothers Han-dae and Tae-woo who were obviously on guard duty and were very relaxed about it. Next to him stood a young sandy haired man wearing those odd white and blue clothes that Kija use to wear when he'd first come to Hiryuu Castle. _Relative of his?_ He wondered.

"Shi'oh!" Kija exclaimed when he saw the youth.

"Lord Hakuyuu!" The young man exclaimed as he bowed in respect towards the white dragon and his companions.

Kija happily got off of the beast he was on and approached one of his tribesmen. "I am so glad to have come into contact with one of my people." He sighed happily.

Both suddenly gasped when Hak, who had dismounted his horse, suddenly smacked both Han-dae and Tae-woo over the head. "What did you do that for?" Kija yelled at him startling Shi'oh.

"They were lazing about while on duty." He stated with a shrug.

"Lord Hak!" Both young men exclaimed.

"You're alright!" Tae-woo yelled.

"So there wasn't a battle?" Han-dae inquired.

"Eh?" Hak questioned.

 _So this is the Lord Hak I've been hearing about._ Shi'oh stared in wonder at the raven haired man before him. He suddenly smiled and relaxed.

"Battle?" Kija inquired from the two young men.

"During the coronation a few days ago." Han-dae explained. "We were told to stay back and protect Fuuga in case there was to be a battle against the fire and sky tribes when Su-won took over."

"That's right." Tae-woo said with a nod. "Since we didn't hear anything we assumed that either there had been a grand battle or the power had shifted and you had yet to send word."

"When people from his tribe showed up a week ago we figured something was going on." Han-dae stated as he pointed towards the sandy haired man next to him.

Hak chuckled. "He's from the-"

"the nearby village!" Shi'oh explained quickly. "That's all."

Kija chuckled as he heard the young mans explanation. "It's okay." He stated as he placed his human hand on his shoulder. He looked at Yona who had dismounted and joined them. "She's going to unite our tribes together." He said. "It's time to stop hiding for awhile."

Shi'oh's eyes widened as he took in the young woman's appearance. "Red hair." He said with wonderment.

"Huh?" Yona inquired as she moved her hand to touch her red hair.

"She's my master." Kija stated. "This is Princess Yona, the soon-to-be Queen of Kouka." Pride was evident in Kija's voice. He was proud to serve such a brave young woman.

Jae-ha chuckled and bent down so his lips were near her ear. "Yona, my love; I believe Kija is smitten with you." Her cheeks turned red before she turned and glared at him. "But I can't blame him, for I've been smitten since the first moment I met you."

Yona's eyes widened. "But I was a child then." She stated as she ignored whatever was being said around them.

"Hm." He said thoughtful. "I remember finding my master, who I had dreaded in meeting; only to find this small sweet innocent girl about to be hurt in ways that would make even the oldest warriors begin to swear. I loved you the moment I saw you. You were scared, but I saw that brave face of yours. I had to save you. I had no other choice. I wanted to know who you were." He smiled down at her. "I am so glad I did." He touched her cheek. "Otherwise you might've been given to Hak and I would've missed out on becoming the luckiest man alive."

"Smooth talker." Yona mumbled as she realized that her cheeks felt like they were on fire as he took her by her hand and led her into the city.

* * *

Later that afternoon the group was enjoying lunch made by the wind servant staff outside on the gazebo that overlooked the river that ran near the city. Hak sat on a dark blue pillow seat wearing his traditional clothing, since his clothes he had been wearing had been taken from him forcefully by Nina the old head servant and watched as Tae-yeon practically swooned over Princess Yona. He knew his littlest brother would have no problem doing anything their Princess asked of him. The little boy seemed enamored with Shin-ah as well. The Seiryuu seemed to be uncomfortable with the young boy constantly asking him questions. He would mumble his answers only to have a dozen more thrown at him. Hak was about to go rescue his friend when Zeno appeared and began juggling a bunch of fruit instantly gaining Tae-yeon's attention.

Turning his attention back towards his grandfather, Hak watched Mundeok talking with Yona, the Princess marking things on a map as he spoke to her or Mundeok would point to something on the map that would cause the strawberry blonde boy Yun to suddenly say something. _She's growing up._ He thought. _She's making plans and is setting them into motion._ He looked up at the sky overhead. _King Il, do you see her? Do you see how wise and strong she's becoming? I swear, I'll forever watch over her. I'll make sure nobody stops her from accomplishing her goals._ He took a drink from the cup of sake in his hand. _I swear it._

Next to Hak, Jae-ha too was watching Yona. He decided that tonight he was going to try his luck once more. He just needed somebody to keep Hak distracted and a way to get Yona alone so he could seduce her and show her how much he truly loved her. Turning his head he spotted Tae-woo who was talking to a couple of younger boys. _Hmm..._ He thought before standing and walking over to the boys.

Hak felt Jae-ha stand and leave. It wasn't unusual for the green haired man to suddenly get bored of something. He watched him walked over to Tae-woo, Han-dae and their two friend Sano and Shiv; twin boys who were more trouble than anybody he'd ever met. He threw back another drink and watched the boys follow the green dragon off somewhere.

* * *

Later that night Yona sat on the large bed in the room she'd been given overlooking the maps she's laid out. There were two markings on them. One in the southern mountains that boarded the wind and fire tribes; the second was in the northern fire tribe where the Kai and fire boarders were. Kija and Shin-ah had marked where their tribes were; or in Shin-ah's case where he'd last seen in tribe. He'd told her that his tribe moved often and rarely stayed in one place for more than three years. He had said that they stayed in the mountains during the winter and the nearby valley's in the spring thru the fall. Then there was her husband's village. He couldn't even remember where it was, just that it once boarded the earth and water tribes. He was sketchy on it. He really didn't like talking about his village and she had a feeling she knew why; if Shin-ah's village was any indicator, she was beginning to think that the villages of the Seiryuu and Ryokuryuu were abusive towards those they were meant to protect and that only the village of the Hakuryuu was kind. This also made her wonder why her Ouryuu didn't have a village.

She was so deep in her thoughts and looking over the maps that she jumped slightly when she felt a gentle hand run it's fingers along her spine. "Eeek!" She screeched causing a chuckle to erupt from the one who had startled her. Turning her head she spotted Jae-ha. Her cheeks flushed as she took in his undressed state. He wore only a pair of black hakama pants, his hair was wet from bathing and he held a bottle in his one hand.

Leaning forward Jae-ha kissed her forehead before kissing down her nose, each cheek and finally her lips. Jae-ha had planned to seduce her tonight. He'd grabbed a bowl of berries and the bottle of sake and requested that they'd be left alone by the servants. The older lady that was the head servant told him that she'd ensure that he and his wife wouldn't be interrupted. He just hoped that included Hak leaving them alone. He smirked at that, knowing Tae-woo and his friends would keep Hak occupied by claiming they wanted some extra training from him tonight. In return Jae-ha had promised them some good sake from Awa.

He pulled his lips away from hers as he watched her fully turn into him as he sat down on the bed next to her, the bottle in his hand was placed on the floor. When he'd walked into their room he had seen her so immersed into the maps that she hadn't noticed him. It was both cute and incredible to see. _She truly is taking this serious._ He had thought as he'd placed the bowl of fruit down near the bed's edge. Taking his hand he ran the tips of his fingers up her spine before dragging them lazily downward. Her screech had been adorable.

Without a word he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards her before he began to thoroughly explore her mouth with a deep and penetrating kiss. Her moan caused him to groan as he teased her tongue with his and got hers to follow his back into his mouth where she got to explore his mouth. Jae-ha gave a deep sigh as her shy tongue ran against his. He cupped her jaw and helped her to tease him by teaching her with his tongue. When they finally parted they were both panting and flushed.

His lips didn't stop at her mouth though, this time it had continued down her neck. He tipped her head to the side to allow for better access; kissed and nipped her neck until he was certain he'd kissed every inch of it. Once he came to the edge of her sleeping yukata he slowly undid the sash around her waist. Her cheeks reddened as the top of her breasts showed when the material began to loosen. Her hands coming up to cover them as the material of her clothing fell from her shoulders. She didn't catch the smirk on her husbands lips, nor did she see the mischievous glint in his eye as he dipped his head down and began to kiss her shoulder. As his lips moved from her shoulder to her upper arm he pushed the sleeves of her yukata down until he grabbed one of her hands with his and pushed the material off her hand in which it landed on the bedding. Her eyes were wide as he kissed each digit before turning her hand over and kissed her palm. He repeated the process on her other shoulder. Yona sat in front of him half naked with her cheeks a bright pink and her eyes looking anywhere but at him.

 _That won't do._ He thought as he lifted a hand and cupped her chin. "Yona, my beloved wife." He kissed her lips gently. "Don't be afraid." He kissed her again as his hand moved from her chin to the back of her head and touched her forehead to his. "I love you so much, so I do not wish for you to be fearful as I show you my love." He took her hand. "Let me show you." He placed her hand on his bare chest. Let her fingers shyly roam over his pectorals down his abdominals where he suddenly gasped as her fingers found his love trail; the fine green hair down there was sensitive and made him gasp with pleasure.

Jae-ha grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips before he tipped her head back and kissed her deeply once more before he picked her up and moved her from the edge of the large bed to the head of the bed. Once her head touched the fluffy pillows he leaned over her body with his own and began to lower his head down and kissed tip of her left breast.

Yona gasped as she watched Jae-ha kiss the tip of her breast, then it's sides before taking it into his mouth. She gasped in surprise as one of his hands grasped her other breast and began to massage it. As he suckled one she found that the other was stimulated until her nipple was hard. She found that she liked what he was doing and moaned and moved beneath him gasping. She found that she felt stirrings occur in her belly as he continued to do to her right breast what he'd done to the other and visa versa. She found her hands grasping at him, one on his head, the other on his shoulder. She whimpered when he pulled away. She found herself unconsciously rubbing her legs together, she didn't know why she was doing so; she just did.

She gasped once again as he pulled her sleeping yukata pants off of her legs, leaving her wearing only a cloth around her hips that protected her privates. She groan lightly as she felt him kiss down her belly, his hand gently touching where their child would one day grow. He lifted himself up onto his hands and balanced himself on one as he undid the cloth around her hips and privates.

Yona felt her heart thump so loudly against her chest and feared Jae-ha could hear it. She was excited; but scared. She knew what was expected from her as his wife; Yun-ho had been kind enough to tell her what was expect on their first night at being intimate. She knew she was to expect pain. She was expected to meet his needs and forget about her own; but the way Jae-ha was treating her, as if she was made of glass or was the more precious gift he'd been given, touched her so deeply it made her truly feel blessed and loved by him. So much so that she wanted him to experience the pleasure he was giving her.

Finally the last piece of material was gone from her body, leaving Yona feeling slightly vulnerable and very naked. Unconsciously she covered her breasts with one hand and pulled her legs up to hide her privates. Jae-ha wasn't going to have any of that, so he pulled her up into a sitting position and kissed her extremely flushed cheeks before kissing her lips.

"Don't try to hide yourself Yona dear." He laid her back down and let her hair cup her face and watched as it seemed to curl around her form. He starred at her for a moment as a single word popped into his mind. "Beautiful." He whispered causing Yona to squeak slightly as he touched her cheek. He'd always loved beautiful things and had counted himself amongst those things that were beautiful, however he realized he'd been blinded until now. This creature, this woman laying here; she was true beauty immortalized.

"Now my love," he spoke causing his voice to drop an active and become even huskier than before. His eyes filling with love and lust. "let me show you how much I love you."

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I am truly evil. I know it. ^_^ But it just makes you want to stay around for the next bit. Also due to FF policies Ill be taming the next chapter; however if you desire the full blown love scene it will be available on Archiveofourown under my name there.


	49. Consummation

**Chapter 49** : _Consummation_

* * *

As his words echoed in her mind, Jea-ha's hands gently pushed her legs apart. His lips continued to kiss over her hips, down her inner thighs and finally he came to his goal and pressed his fingers against her core. Yona's eyes flew open "J-Jae-ha." She stuttered with uncertainty as his lips sudden joined his fingers. Yona gasped loudly in both shock and pleasure. She gripped his head, uncertain if she should keep him there or push him away. His tongue, such a wicked tongue, brushed over her, finding her outer pleasure button, as his fingers pressed inside her and began a slow thrust; when his fingers and tongue pressed at her pleasure buttons that caused her to moan and move her hips against him wantonly. Yona's fingers tangled into Jae-ha's hair as she moved her hips to make him touch those places that caused her to whimper and moan. She was surprised as she heard herself make such sounds. Never in her life had she done so before. As her hips moved against him, her head rolled backwards against the pillows. Her hand that wasn't tangled in his hair fisted the sheet to her side as she felt a sudden pressure begin to build in her lower stomach. She panted, thrusted her hips faster to get to that peak that she knew was there. "J-J-..." She gasped as she began to get closer to something, something she knew; instinctively, would be good at the end of this.

His fingers never left her as he leaned forward and kissed her lips. His thumb put pressure against her as three other fingers now worked her causing her walls to quiver. Her body was flushed as she panted, moan and whimpered. Her hands grasping at him, as her hips thrusted wildly against his hand. "That's it love," he coaxed her as he pulled her body closer to his. "Let me give you that release you so want." He whispered into her ear.

She barely understood what he was saying. All she did was whimper when he pulled his fingers away. She needed him, what he was doing, she was close; to something. "Jae-ha..." She whimpered pathetically.

Her whimper almost broke his resolve to tease her. "Say it love."

"I-I want...so close." She turned her face away from him and felt a sob wanting to break free.

He turned her face back towards him and kissed her. "What do you want?" He asked as he pulled away.

"YOU!" She cried out.

Jae-ha chuckled. "Just checking." He teased and would've gained a yell from her had his fingers not returned and began to move twice as fast and soon she was crying out her release. As he waited for her body to stop shuddering, Yona found herself feeling like she was floating. Her eyes were closed as her breathing began to return to normal. When her eyes opened again she saw him taking his pants off, which caused her cheeks to redden once again as she turned to look away from him.

Once he had taken the last article of clothing off Jae-ha pulled the sheets down over both of their bodies. He then pulled her body close to his. She turned into his arms and found her lips captured once again by his lips. This time the kiss was slow and languid. His tongue brushed against her lips lazily as if silently asking permission to once again enter. She granted it by parting her lips slightly for him. He took advantage of this. He rubbed his tongue against hers and curled his around it. He slowly made her want to melt in his arms all the while he was moving their bodies so that he was settled in between her legs and kept her distracted with his lips and hands that were now moving, one to her lower back; pulling her closer to his body and the other helping him balance over her form without crushing her.

Smiling once he heard her sigh as his lips traveled up her jawline to her ear he paused there to nibble on her lobe before pulling back to look her in the eyes. "This may hurt a little, Yona dear, but I promise to be as gentle as I possibly can." He told her. Gaining a nod, he position himself at her entrance causing her to gasp as she felt the tip of him brush against her still sensitive privates. He could see her beginning to tense up and knew that wasn't a good thing. Distracting her once more, he took hold of one of her breasts into his mouth and gave a hard suck at the sensitive bud, this caused a half moan and partial gasp to leave her lips, her head fell back and with her body relaxing he pushed his hips forward slowly and gently.

Yona gave a pained gasp as she felt something tear inside of her and felt him still as he seemed to wait for her to get adjusted. Yes there had been pain but she also felt an intense feeling of being full. She hadn't even realized that she was crying until he wiped and kissed away her tears. Looking up into his eyes she found herself finding such love there. As she felt him pull his hips back he pulled her legs around his waist. He touched her cheek and kiss her before he began to thrust his hips forward.

Jae-ha started a slow rhythm of thrust and retreat, wanting to build up their pace slowly so as not to hurt her. She was moaning in her ecstasy, small mewling sounds from deep in her throat told him how good she was feeling. Yona was in pure bliss at this point. Her body was twisting with Jae-ha's in a way she'd never moved before. She felt herself focus only on how much she loved him and loving the amazing pleasure he was inflicting on her body.

As he leaned over her their lips brushed against one another. Both her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him as close to her as possible. His deep thrusts never ending. They shared the breath between them, panting and moaning. Small words were said, though neither seemed to realize it as they both approached a shared release. When it happened Yona threw her head back, arched her back and gave a final thrust of her hips and cried out his name. Jae-ha felt her inner muscles tighten around him on his final thrust, he came hard. Her name on his lips as his hips thrusted forward and he threw his head back with a cry of his own pleasure. Jae-ha felt his strength leave him and collapsed on top of her. His eyes fluttering shut as he allowed himself to rest for a moment.

The two laid there utterly exhausted. Both of them felt as if all their strength and energy had been zapped from them. Yona, however was the first to recover and wiggled under his weight. Jae-ha realized that his full weight was on top of her and slowly moved away. As he pulled out of her and brought her body with his as he laid onto his back, Yona brought her head against his chest and could hear his heart beating so fast; she wondered if hers was doing the same thing. Her eyes slowly closed and fell asleep to the steady heartbeat of her husband. As Yona slept Jae-ha found himself left awake, he really didn't want to bother her sleeping, but he had to blow out the candles around the room. Gently he moved her body and got up to do just that afterwords he returned to her warm embrace and soon fell into a deep sleep with her in his arms.

* * *

Hak was smirking as he watched Han-dae, Tae-woo and their two friends Sano and Shiv running through the special training grounds that he'd made years ago when he and Zeno had been training together. The boys had suddenly come up to him to get him to give them some special training in hopes to become as great of a fighter as he was. He knew it was all bull. He didn't know their real reason for this, but he had a feeling it had something to do with that green haired pervert. He chuckled. _If Jae-ha wanted some privacy with the Princess he could've just said so._ His smirk grew larger as he looked down at the boys in the ravine. He sensed somebody near him and looked to see that Zeno was standing there with Kija and Shin-ah next to him.

"What's going on?" Hak asked them.

"Zeno said you were giving special training to some of the boys here." Kija stated, looking pumped for some reason.

"Can we join?" Shin-ah asked, his voice gentle and almost a whisper. His mask was on top of his head, not really being worn over his face but still there if needed. Golden eyes looked at him causing Hak to smirk.

 _Oh, this is going to be fun._ He thought as he gave a nod. "Alright, but I'm not going to go easy on either of you. " he heard Zeno snicker.

"Mister's workout is the hardest," he pointed to the four youths. "They'll be down in the next thirty minutes." His laughter bounced off of the ravine walls causing Tae-woo to glare up at him.

 _Jae-ha **so** owes us._ He thought as he chased after Han-dae, behind him Sano and Shiv were slowing down and panting; both were covered in sweat from head to toe. _He owes us more than one bottle._ He thought. _That's for sure._ He glared up at the moon and cursed as he almost tripped over his own feet.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Phew! That got a little hot and sweaty. So, I'll give you guys a chance to go shower off, then come back for the next chapter! Yes, I posted two chapters just because of the love scene. ^_^ Enjoy! Also this was the edited version. If you want the original it's on archiveofourown.


	50. The Hakuryuu Village

**Chapter 50** : _The Hakuryuu Village_

* * *

A day and half later Yona and her group found themselves in the middle of the woods traveling towards Kija's village. The route wasn't very easy. The cliff's were rugged and steep; which forced them off of their horses several times. Yona gripped onto Jae-ha's clothing, his hand on one of hers for reassurance. Her face was slightly red as she could still recall every touch of those hands on her body that was quickly followed by his very sinful lips. Her heart quicken and this time it wasn't because of her close proximity with the cliff's. She buried her face against the cloth of the tan cloak he had around him still because it had been cold that Morning. His scent coming through the material kept her calm and her mind semi clear.

Just as they finished crossing the edges of the cliff's Shi'oh's voice could be hear up ahead, the youth having departed before them that Morning to alert those in the village of their arrival. "Lord Hakuryuu!" Looking out from behind Jae-ha, Yona saw the young sandy blonde male ahead of them waving. Behind the you man she saw dozens of equally sandy blonde haired people waiting for Kija. She smiled happily. Her kind, loving and gentle silver haired friend had been missed by his people and it warmed her heart to see them greet him this way.

* * *

As it turned out the white dragon village was quite beautiful. Small, quaint houses lined the streets that were filled with happy joyful sounds of children running around freely and without fear. A group of people greeted them that were the elders which were a group of men and women led by Kija's own grandmother who was so sweet and gentle and was respected by all; even carried around by six young men that looked to be brothers, but were really cousins. The old woman gushed about how it was and honor to meet all the dragons in her lifetime. When she turned her eyes towards Yona who had her cloak over her head she narrowed her eyes at her and inquired towards Kija if she was his bride.

"O-baa!" Kija exclaimed his face heating up causing Jae-ha to snort out a laugh.

"Nah, nah." Jae-ha said as he got off of the horse. "This lovely woman is my wife." He helped Yona off of the horse causing her to gasp as the air came rushing passed her which caused the hood of her cloak to fall off of her head.

A collective gasp was heard from all who were gathered. The old woman's eyes widened as she looked upon the woman's hair. "Red hair." She mumbled before looking at Kija.

"She's the one I told you of Obaa." Kija said. "She's the reason I was asked to take our men to Fuuga and assist them in case there was a fight."

"I see." The old woman said. "Child." Yona turned her attention away from the children who were trying to touch her hair towards the older woman. "It is truly a blessing that you have come to our village."

Yona smiled. "I hope so." She stated. "I plan to talk to you and other elders of this village."

"Oh?" The grandmother said now quite curious as to why the red haired woman would wish to speak with them. "Very well. Let's go to elder's house and speak." She turned and looked at Kija's wind tribesman clothing. "Lord Hakuryuu, why don't you go refresh yourself." Kija blinked at his grandmother. He knew he was a bit dirty, but... He looked towards his master.

"Actually," Yona said her voice strongly portraying her respect towards Kija. "I want Kija there. He's my beloved friend and one my most trusted councilors;" she tipped her head to the side and smiled. "next to my husband, of course." Kija felt his cheeks heat up and smiled. He hadn't wanted to leave her side. Yona saw the smile and knew her words meant something to him. "Besides, afterwards we all can get refreshed and rested."

"Of course." The older woman felt a bit of relief at the words this young girl had spoken.

The elder's house was a large two story oblong building that sat at the edge of the village near the waterfalls. It had a privacy fence that went along it's side, that his the back of the building. Inside it was very large and spacious, with a vaulted ceiling, large rafters and easy access to the second story with a ramp-like structure. The elders took up their spots on the pillowed furniture next to a fireplace that faced the back of the building, that had a huge glass wall that went from the ceiling to the floor, allowing a lot of light into the open room. It had a warm and open feeling to it and it made it easier for Yona to be able to speak to the elders.

Kija took a seat next to Zeno, who sat next Yun; who's eyes were looking around the spacious building. It was built different from the earth palace he'd been in before and even more different than the Hak's mansion. There were tribal markings on the walls that told the story of the red king's decent to earth from the heavens to his death, the separation of the dragon warriors and a legend of the King's return through a red star. Hak took a stance near a large wooden pillar with his weapon in hand, but the lazy look on his face made one believe he was too tired to guard his Princess. Yun knew that was an act. There was no doubt that the thunder beast would react faster than lightning should someone threaten their Princess. Next to him was Shin-ah with his mask in place over his face because he did not know these people and therefore didn't trust them enough to let them see his golden eyes. Jae-ha took his seat next to Yona who's finger's were intertwined with his on her lap. The Princess' blue kimono dress fluttered around her as she had sat down. She smoothed out the material before settling her hands into Jae-ha's one hand.

Once the elder's were in place Yona took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment. Hiryuu give me strength. She thought to herself and when her eyes opened again gone were the gentle violet eyes and replacing them was a fiery look that none would've guessed this young woman possessed. "Over the last month I have learned things that that should've been brought to my attention years ago, such as the unrest in my nation, the possible rebellions that could soon take place, along with invasions from our neighboring nations. I learned of a darkness that has been spreading across our nation like a sickness and in order to stop it I must unite the tribes and not just the wind, fire, water and earth tribes; but the dragon tribes as well." She looked at Kija and then her other warriors. "My friends are precious to me, so their tribes are precious to me as well. I am glad to have come to the village of the Hakuryuu, to see how much you love and respect him; but I have a deep sad feeling this is not something shared amongst the dragon tribes." She felt Jae-ha's hand tighten in hers and held it tightly in her own. "If this is what I fear what has happened then I will dissolve those tribes." A collective gasp was heard. "I will not tolerate any abuse towards my beloved friends! Nor towards future generations of dragons!" She exclaimed her eyes seeming to catch fire. "Those who have or will harmed, abuse or try to disable my beautiful dragons will face fury worse than death." A shiver went through those who were in the room and they truly felt sorry for those about to feel this girl's anger.

"What will you do to them?" A silvery sandy haired elder with a mustache inquired.

"Those who raised their hands, fists, swords or bows against any of my precious friend's will be punished accordingly. Those who stood by and watched are just as guilty as the ones who did this; those who did not know of the abuse will be allowed to live in peace." She stated. "Those who are left, will be asked to make contact with the outside and begin to bring their villages up in status with those around them. The same is being asked of your tribe." This made the elders look nervous. "No more hiding. It is time to come out of the shadows and allow you village to grow and flourish with those around you." Her eyes became gentle towards them. "I know you are scared and worried that the people of the nearby tribes may harm you or your people or that you'll be ostracized for being unique and different, but I believe that if you are as strong and brave as Kija has proven himself to be than there is no obstacle that this village cannot overcome."

The elders began to murmur amongst themselves before one held up his hand to quiet the rest. Kija recognized the man to be Tae-ho. The man bowed his head. "I for one am greatful that Lord Hakuryuu's master is such a wise person. Yes, we are worried of the outcome of this; but if you order us to do this, we will do it."

"I do." Yona stated as squared her shoulders, her eyes showing resolve.

"Then it shall be." He stated before turning to Kija's grandmother. "Slowly, we will acquaint ourselves with those around us. Open up roads to our village and stop hiding amongst the shadows." The older woman gave a nod of approval.

Yona sighed as she let the stress from her body melt away. "Good." Her eyes sparkled with the happiness this brought her. She then turned towards Kija. "So does this mean we can go get freshened up and rest a bit?" She asked him.

Kija smiled softly. "Yes." he said with a slight laugh. "There are hot springs nearby if you'd like to bathe."

"Hear that Yona dear," Jae-ha started a teasing smile appearing on his face. "Kija's inviting you to bathe. There must be smell about you."

Yona's cheeks turned bright red. "Jae-ha!" She cried out.

At the same time Kija's face turned red as he yelled. "That's not what I meant!" He yelled at the green haired man who was smirking. The elders watched in as as the silver haired Hakuryuu lost his cool while the green haired man teased him mercilessly, all the while the golden hair Ouryuu was watching with his own smile threatening to split his face in half. It was always interesting to watch the Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu play with each other.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Well that was a hardy two days work completed. Phew! Okay, so I'll take a few days off and then pop out another chapter either Monday or Tuesday. Probably Monday because Tuesday will be busy because I've got family coming Wednesday for a week's visit. Yay! ^_^ I love my fam.


	51. A Feast

**Chapter 51** : _A Feast_

* * *

As Yona slid into the private enclosed hot spring she found the warm water and minerals did her body good as she relaxed into the water. The floor of the hot spring was soft and felt like silk under her hands has sat there just enjoying the water. Her hair was pinned up into a braided bun. She was no longer wearing her tassel earrings and for once she had nothing on her that stated she was on noble birth. She looked and felt like a normal girl. _Though I'm far from being normal._ She recalled the meeting with the village elders and could recall the fiery anger that had boiled through her entire being at the thought of anybody hurting her dragons, her friends. _Was that Hiryuu's spirit?_ She wondered. Over the years she knew he'd been sharing experiences with her. She also had met and fought with the original dragons, minus Zeno, in dreams. Yona suddenly gave a gasp as she felt two arms wrap around her body. Turning her head she saw Jae-ha's eyes dance with amusement. "You teased me in there." She stated.

"I was bored," he replied back as he leaned his cheek against her bare shoulder. "Forgive me, my love."

"Why?" She inquired her voice turning into a tease.

Jae-ha smirked at her teasing tone and kissed her shoulder. "If you do I'll doing something to you that'll cause you to scream in pleasure tonight." He teased back.

Yona's cheek heated up and this time it had nothing to do with the temperature of the water. Pushing her luck she pressed herself up against him and felt him stiffen at her movements and tipped her head back and whispered. "Why wait?" She teased.

 _Oh dear._ He thought. His sweet Yona had become a little vixen and it stirred his desire for her in more than one way. He captured her lips as she leaned further into his arms her bottom now on his lap causing him to harden as she wiggled against him. Yona felt herself getting excited and looked to Jae-ha as he sat down next to her in the warm water. The two sat in silence afterwords just enjoying each other presence. Turning herself in his arms so that her cheek rested against his chest Yona sighed contentedly as she hummed lightly while playing with the ends of his hair that was laying against his chest.

* * *

Kija looked over at Shin-ah who had been dressed by his grandmother in more traditional dragon clothing. It was hard to say no to her, even though Kija himself hated the traditional clothing he still wore them to make the older woman happy. Currently she'd gotten ahold of him, Shin-ah and Zeno. He was once again wearing the white and blue robes of his tribe, though now there were dragon markings in gold on his sleeves and on the hem of the kimono. Zeno wore a gold and orange hakama and kasode with a haori that had a giant blazing sun on the back of it. Shin-ah wore a more modern male kimono that was a two toned blue color with a gold and blue silk haori that shined.

It was as he waited for his grandmother to find Jae-ha that he heard the door open behind them. Hak walked in looking slightly upset and Kija could tell why. His clothing had been taken as well and he now wore more traditional wind tribesman clothing that were tan with gold hieroglyphics on the hem around the neck, sleeves and bottom of the clothes.

"So sorry." Kija said trying not to enjoy seeing Hak in something other that the blue robes he always wore.

Hak pushed his hair back and out of his eyes. "She's lucky gramps taught me to respect the elderly otherwise I wouldn't be wearing these." He stated. "Where's droopy eyes?"

"Jae-ha went to find Yona." came a voice behind them. The group turned to find Yun standing there with a pair of black pants on and a white silk shirt that had a wrap around his waist and black shoes on as well. "You're grandmother deemed my clothes too dirty." He pulled at the large sleeves of the white shirt. "I'm not sure I'm happy about this or not."

"Grandmother is a bit eccentric when she feels like it." Kija smiled. "But she's harmless."

"Tch." Yun snorted. "More like annoying, but if it makes Yona happy; whatever." The boy's cheeks flushed slightly at his admission.

"Well isn't this a beautiful gathering." Everyone turned to see Jae-ha standing next to Yona, both dressed lavishly; with Yona wearing every color that represented each dragon. Her gown was a light blue base color, with golden threads woven into the bottom hem and sleeves. Silvery flowers adorned the dress with green leaves fluttering across it as if caught up in a light wind. "Isn't Yona dear breathtaking?" He asked them and gathering from the flushed faces he guessed they agreed.

"What's that, that you're wearing?" Kija inquired knowing that wasn't something his tribe had made.

Jae-ha chuckled. "A little over two years ago my kimono that my beloved Princess made for me finally grew too small." He smiled at Yona's blush. "So I had a replica made just like it, though it was about two sizes too big at the time." He looked at the sleeves of the green outer kimono jacket which were still a tad big. The large green dragon on his back still there like it had all those years ago.

Zeno smiled in remembering the outfit. "Zeno got one too, it still fits; however it's back at the castle." He laughed.

"You never have aged much Zeno." Jae-ha said. "I'm still curious about that."

Zeno's cheeks reddened. "Zeno ages, just not like everybody else." He smiled as he pointed at his temple. "I'm wiser than I once was."

"Do you really still have that outfit I made you?" Yona inquired, a bit shocked that either one had kept them this long.

"Yep." Zeno said with a nod. "It's special to Zeno."

Kija looked at her. "When did you make these outfits Princess?" He inquired, feeling a bit jealous that Ouryuu and Ryokuryuu got something so special from her.

"Back during a festival where Hak got his name, the thunder beast." She giggled when Hak rubbed the back of his neck. "I had a dream one night of four flying dragons. They wanted to play with me. They were so very nice. So when I woke up I had the seamstress make two; one for Jae-ha and one for Zeno. Then I had one made specially for Hak; but he only wore his the one time."

Hak's cheeks reddened. Clearing his throat he spoke. "You think we should get to the feast now?" He asked trying to change the subject.

As the group entered the village square they were greeted by the elders. Food was passed along to each warrior by a young maiden, sake and juice was also passed around and Yona was surprised to find Jae-ha partaking of neither. Entertainers got up and did traditional dances, musicians played their music. It was by far very relaxing and it left Yona feeling at ease. By midnight the feast was beginning to die down with people retiring to their homes. Yona, however found herself walking along the trails by herself, having left her friends behind to have fun without her. She soon found herself standing before a very large white dragon sculpture, behind it laid the burial mount where every white dragon that had come before Kija was laid to rest and for a moment Yona felt as if she was walking amongst his ancestors as their spirits pulled at her heart.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Just a side not, this will be my only update this week on this story. I may update my JAKKED UP story, if I get time. Oh and yet I edited the hot springs scene. The original is on archiveofourown. ^_^


	52. Revelations

**Chapter 52** : _Revelations_

* * *

Early morning was met with the early bird songs, dew on the grass, the soft glow of the morning light peeking through the trees and the arguing between Jae-ha and Kija. Jae-ha had learned of Hakuryuu's greatest fear, bugs. He was teasing the silver haired man for it, which had started an argument between them; which at first was funny, but now was borderline annoying as Kija couldn't stop finding reasons to be afraid of bugs.

Finally Hak had, had enough. "Shut up!" He growled at both of them. Yona sighed in relief, as did Yun.

"Droopy eyes stop teasing snake boy." He smirked as both men glared at him.

"Snake boy!" Kija screeched. "I'm a mighty dragon warrior with the arm of the Hakuryuu. Not a snake!" He sounded so put out on this that Yona had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing.

"Droopy eyes?" Jae-ha questioned. "When did he start calling me that name?" He smiled. "Are you coming up with nicknames for all of us Hak?"

"Tch." Hak retorted back. "Only for those that annoy me." He said as he passed the two.

Yona's shoulders were shaking with her silent laughter. She had also been getting annoyed by the two but now she was quite enjoying this. It definitely made up for having to get up at the crack of dawn. She suddenly felt Shin-ah tug gently on her hand to gain her attention. Turning to look at where he was pointing she saw oval shaped huts lining up next to a river with a pathway made out of stones. Zeno stepped forward and smiled. He recognized this place to be the village Shin-ah had lived in when his predecessor had been alive. He recalled the paper ball he had given the then child Shin-ah to play with when passing through.

"You lived here Shin-ah?" Yona inquired as she looked at the empty village. They had traveled for three days to come here.

Shin-ah's ever silent voice spoke up. "Ao helped raise me here." He stated.

"Ao?" Yona asked as she looked at the tiny squirrel on Yun's shoulder who squeaked at hearing her name spoken.

"Ao taught me how to fight." He explained gaining another questioning look, this time from Yun.

Zeno began to chuckle. "Not this Ao." He said picking the squirrel up and rubbing her belly. "His predecessor. Right Shin-ah?"

Shin-ah gave a nod. "He taught me many things." He stated. "Then he...died." He said sadly. "We left here, but came back a few times during the warmer months. Then left in the colder ones." He explained.

"That's why Granny and the other elders couldn't ever keep track of the Seiryuu village." Kija explained as he brought out another map, this one with markings on it. "Granny said that each of the blue markings were where the village was last seen or known to be." He pointed to one. "We're at this one, but nobody is here."

"What's the next area we need to search?" Yona asked as she looked over Kija's map.

Shin-ah pointed to another blue marking that was a couple hours away. "We sometimes stayed here if the winter wasn't harsh that year." He thought for a moment and looked forward towards that area. His sight was better than it once was and he could see for miles, but he couldn't see that area due to the mountain ranges around it. He took his mask completely off and stuffed it into the dark blue fur lined haori he was wearing over his light blue top and slacks. Rubbing a thumb over his eyes he pushed his sight to see if it were possible to look passed the mountains and soon found himself straining. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and looked down at Yona sadly and shook his head.

"It's okay." She said before looking at the map at the green mark that was closer to their current position. "You know, Jae-ha's village is nearby. We could go there first."

Jae-ha shivered at the thought of returning to that cursed village. He suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe and leaned against a tree to regain his bearings. Yona sad how pale Jae-ha had gotten at the mere mention of his village. She approached him and took hold of his hand with hers before reaching up with her free hand and touching his cheek. Jae-ha leaned his forehead against hers. He only needed a moment. Yona had seen the scars on his wrists, it was why they were always covered. She knew something bad had happened to him, but didn't fully understand what really happened to him.

"So we go to Ryokuryuu's village, then continue the search for the Seiryuu village?" Kija asked before turning and witnessing the tender moment between the two.

Jae-ha looked up at Kija and sigh. "Yeah, but I'm staying out of that village." He stated. "I'm sorry, but I just can't go in there."

Kija was about to ask why when Yona's voice spoke up. "That's okay." She said. "Something bad happened there to you and I understand that; but I must go there and speak to the elders."

Jae-ha took a deep breath. "They probably won't listen." He stated looking away from her.

"Then they'll be punished." She responded causing him to look at her sharply.

"They may end up hurting you." He said softly.

Yona smiled. "I have everyone protecting me. I'll be okay." She said and as he looked at her, he believed her words and he knew there would be a fight in that village.

He took a deep breath. "Well, I can't let my beautiful wife do all my fighting for me, now can I?" He chuckled mournfully.

* * *

An hour later it was noon and most were a bit tired for having to be on the move all morning. Jae-ha looked around them, his nerves were on fire and his instincts were telling him that danger was nearby. He swallowed constantly as he was straining to keep still. He knew it was because he was near his village, his cursed torture chamber. He heard Yun yell out that they were going to rest for lunch and decided to see if he could tell how far away they were from the village. He wished he hadn't.

Jumping from the ground to a high branch he found himself able to see the first lookout tower that was barely a mile away. In the tower were two men, like always, and they had bows on the backs. Jumping down, Jae-ha found his hands were shaking. He felt a hand on his shoulder and almost jumped out of his skin. Turning his head he saw Kija looking at him with worry etched on his face. He waved his friends worry away.

"I'm fine." He assured him, but deep down he knew that wasn't true.

"Was it truly that bad growing up in your village?" Kija asked his worry still there.

"Let's just say that after I escaped that I saw beauty in a different light." He said. "Your village is like heaven to mine being hell."

Kija felt a ball of fire ignite in his blood causing his anger to begin to boil. So Yona's assumption that some of is were abused was correct. His dragon claw fisted causing the muscles to bulge slightly. Kija rarely got angry, but his protectiveness for his brothers and master was so great that sometimes it overruled his common sense.

"They hurt you." He stated because he did not need to ask in order to know.

"Hurt?" Jae-ha asked. "If only..." He said with a sad look coming into his eyes. "My predecessor beat the living snot out of me. The elders forced him to chain me to the wall of our hut. I was starved on some days and on others given only enough to ensure I'd live. I remember freezing during the winter and only having this hole filled blanket to keep me warm with." He smiled suddenly. "I do remember waking one morning to find a dirty, but very warm cloak put over me when I was around ten years old." He chuckled. "I thought Garou had taken pity on me and given me something warm to cover myself with." He shook his head. "He came in the hut and found it on me and began to beat me. He thought I had somehow left the building and taken it from one of the villagers. He almost broke my leg for that one."

Jae-ha saw Zeno starring at him out of the corner of his eye. The young man had tears falling from his eyes. "Zeno didn't know that would happen to you." He stated. Jae-ha raised an eyebrow. "Zeno was traveling by himself then. The Miss hadn't been born yet. He went to the different villages of his brothers to see how they were fairing." He looked down in shame. "When I saw you, you were shaking so badly in your sleep. I couldn't see very good, but I could tell you were cold. So I gave you my cloak. It was then I saw the chains. I-I was so ashamed when I saw them. I thought how stupid of them to think they could chain Ryokuryuu like that. That you belonged free." He lifted his eyes to see Jae-ha looking upset. "I was about to destroy those chains when somebody grabbed me and threw me out. I never saw who they were, but I was going to try and help. I shouldn't have given up so easily." He looked away from his friend.

Jae-ha bit his lip and calmed himself down before speaking. "You were a kid yourself-" he began knowing Zeno was way older than he looked but wasn't quite sure how old.

Zeno's eyes looked at him sadly. "You and I both know that is a lie." He stated.

Shin-ah and Kija looked at Zeno a bit shocked. "Zeno," Jae-ha began. "Exactly how old are you?"

Zeno thought for a moment trying to remember exactly how old he really was. "I was ten when Kouka became a country. I was seventeen when I drank Ouryuu's blood and promised to protect Hiryuu."

All three men looked at him with shock covering the faces. "WHAT!" They all yelled in unison which caused Yona, Hak and Yun to look up from making lunch.

"What's going on?" Yona asked as she walked over to them once she got the campfire going. Yun and Hak watching her as she approached the four men who were circled around Jae-ha who had been leaning against a tree.

Kija's cheeks were bright red from embarrassment at his outburst. "Z-Zeno just said, he just told us - that is." He began to get flustered which had Zeno chuckling.

"Yona, my dear," Jae-ha stared with quirk of his lips. "Zeno here just told us his age and it's got us a bit flustered."

Yona giggled. "You mean how he's been alive since Hiryuu was King?" She asked laughter dancing in her violet eyes as all four men gaped at her.

Zeno shook his head. "Zeno- I should've known you would know." He said as he looked at her.

Yona hair bounced as she moved from foot to foot. "That's because the dragons told me a long time ago." She said. "I use to see you when I was dreaming. You'd be curled up on a step sleeping while Guen, Shuten and Abi taught me things that I'd need to know in the future." She smiled at him. "Hiryuu sometimes would talk to me and tell me things as well."

"You spoke to the dragons of old?" Kija inquired.

"What did they say?" Shin-ah inquired quite curious as to what his ancestor may have said to her.

Yona smiled at Shin-ah. "I remember Abi, the Seiryuu, saying to be patient when you finally appeared. He said that your fears would one day make you stronger. That your eyes were not a curse, but a blessing to be used in times of great danger." She looked at Kija. "Guen said that you'd be the arm that protected the brothers and keep them together, even after my time was up in this age and beyond it." She smiled. "It's why I believe Hakuryuu has a new meaning in life and that's to protect each dragon warrior that comes after us. It's also why there needs to be punishments for the abuse that others have done to my other two precious warriors."

Shin-ah looked at her. "I wasn't abused-" he began.

"You were separated and made into an object to be feared by your village." She said before looking at Jae-ha. "I don't know what you went through as a child, but as both your wife and Queen, I will see to it that any Ryokuryuu that comes after you will never suffer the way you did." Her eyes burned with a fire that seem hotter than that of the sun. Jae-ha suddenly no longer felt afraid for himself but for those who had been cruel to him as a child. "Beside's my anger, you have Hak's on top of that. Kija doesn't just call him Ankokuryuu for nothing." She turned around away from them and returned to help prepare their lunch.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Phew that was a longer chapter that what I was planning to post. Okay, so now everybody knows Zeno'a age and the other dragons know of Jae-ha's abuse as a child. Next chapter the group enters the village and chaos ensues. Also if anybody is interested I have a new story on archiveofourown called _A Princess' Hurt, A King's Love_. It's a Yona/Su-won story. It's got two chapters so far, but it will have ten.


	53. Ryokuryuu Village's Punishment

**Chapter** **53** :Ryokuyuu Village's Punishment

* * *

The Ryokuryuu village didn't seem like much of a village when Yona and her friends entered it. There were no children running in the streets laughing, people seemed afraid as you passed them by and the watch towers left you with the feeling of being a prisoner. It felt stifling and left one feeling...dirty. Next to her she watched Jae-ha pull the hood of his cloak a bit tighter over his head. On her other side she saw Kija pulling the sleeve of his haori over his dragon hand once more. Behind her Hak kept his eyes on those around them. His dark eyes carefully watching each person and calculation whether they were a threat or not. Yun pointedly ignore everyone and kept his eyes on the map in his hands, while Shin-ah kept a hand on the young man's shoulder, just in case he needed to move him quickly. Zeno walked in front of the whole group with a smile on his face. His sunny deposition wasn't going away for anything or anyone, especially when he knew these people were about to experience what was coming to them.

A large man with dark hair and a scar over his left eye had them pausing in their walk through the village. Jae-ha had a flash of memory of the man with Garou and them yelling at each other and then witnessing his supposed guardian taking a sharp knife across the man's face and eye. He remembered asking who had been only to get a death glare from his predecessor. He swallowed hard as his fingers played with the dagger hidden up his sleeve as he had his hands crossing over his chest. "Who the hell are you people and what are you doing in my village. Outsiders aren't welcomed here." He demanded, his voice sending chills down Jae-ha's back.

I really don't like this. He thought as his fingers grasped the hilt of the dagger in his sleeve.

Yona watched Jae-ha and kept an eye on him. "We're here to speak to your elders." She said strongly, her voice carrying to those around them. The people seemed to pause in what they were doing and were watching them.

"Who's wanting-" he began before Zeno spoke up.

"The ruler of this land. " Zeno stated. "The crowned Princess and soon-to-be Queen Yona."

The man looked taken aback. "Queen?" He asked before looking over the group. The young woman was certainly dressed as a noble in the red kimono and floral pink silk haori of hers. A small crown sat on the bun on top of her head. The man took a step back before saying. "The Queen would never-"

"Soon-to-be Queen." Yona instructed the man with a pointed figure held up. "I am still young and will not be crowned Queen for another two years. I am going through my land and helping those needing help and taking care of justice where none has been before." Her eyes began to gleam with a spark of her inner fire.

He growled at her for having coming here. "We don't need your help!" He snarled. "We've done just fine without your kind here!"

"My kind..." Yona smiled. "You don't know what my kind is, yet."

Yona saw Kija stiffen and saw a group of old men walk towards them. On their hips were swords. "Kenro, enough." The one male with a green diamond tattoo on his right cheek spoke. "Our guest is a royal. You cannot dispute that our village has been in decline since he left. Perhaps our soon-to-be Queen can bring prosperity back to us."

"It all depends on how you answer my questions." Yona said sweetly.

"Of course." His eyes darted towards each of her guards. The one on the far left seeming to be familiar. "Perhaps you'll want to talk privately."

"It's too late for that." Yona said as she stepped forward out from between her guardians. It was then the elder saw the short katana sword on her hip for the first time. Rarely was it ever seen of a woman to carry such a sword. "I have heard many things of this village, all of which are not good. I had hoped that when I arrived that I wouldn't see the evil I feared lived here; but it is not to be. You're people live in fear, why? What has been done that you no longer allow your children outside? Where is the joy that should be here on such a beautiful day as today? Why does your village reek of death?"

Zeno, Kija, Shin-ah and Jae-ha all stared at her in shock. They hadn't sensed such things before, but now that she pointed it out, there were no children. There was no joy anywhere in the village. The scent of death was on everything and everyone. Jae-ha looked into the hallowed eyes of the women and saw pain, sorrow and fear in them. No. They wouldn't. He thought as a great fear grew within his gut. He swallowed thickly.

"What has been done is to protect us." Another elder spoke.

"Protect?" Kenro inquired with a raised eyebrow before he threw back his head and laughed. "You want to know why there are no children Queenie?" He asked with anger etching his voice. "It's because there are no children!" He pointed at the old men. "They've ordered that no children are to be born in this village again and if any are conceived, people like me are to get rid of the problem." Yona looked at him with horror as what this implied. "Shocking?" He asked her, an evil glint entering his eyes. "It's to prevent one of those creatures from ever being born again."

"Kenro you've said too much!" One of the elders yelled.

"Why?" He asked as he nodded towards the men enclosing from behind Yona and her group. "It's not like they'll be allowed to leave." He pulled his jagged sword from his hip. "You want to know what kind of creature we're preventing from being born?" He asked lifting his head smugly at her. "A dragon. To be specific. The Ryokuryuu." He chuckled at her downcast look. Her hair hid her eyes. "Are you shocked?" He chuckled darkly causing the women nearby to hide themselves and weep internally for their losses.

Yona felt her blood boil with anger meanwhile Jae-ha felt such pain for those that were innocent being harmed because of him and the blood he carried. Suddenly the boiling point was reach and Yona's decision was made. Quickly, before any could react, Yona pulled her sword from her sheath, raced forward and cut Kenro through. Blood sprayed from the deep wound that went from around his belly to his backside. Yona standing behind him. "Shocked?" She asked those nearby who took a step away from her and their downed companion. "Did you think you could do such things without punishment?" She felt tears wanting to fall but refused them. She wanted to be angry. "On top of harming the one you were meant to love and protect, but harmed instead; you also murdered the innocent, the defenseless, children of your village!" Her eyes began to burn with her anger. "To stave off the next generation of the Ryokuryuu, you threw away the next generation of humanity like they were garbage."

"Yona." Jae-ha said feeling her sorrow and pain like an arrow through his heart. He pushed his hood off of his head. "I said this was a bad idea."

Gasps from around them were heard. "Y-You!" Another elder cried out as he took a step back.

"You are the reason for our-" another tried to say but was interrupted by Kija.

"Your misery is no one's fault but your own." He growled lifting his clawed hand. "You mistreated Ryokuryuu!"

"You chained him, beat him and starved him." Shin-ah stated as he lifted his masked face towards them.

Zeno glared at the villagers. "He was a child innocent of anything but being born and yet you treated the one meant to protect like dirt." The golden haired man's eyes narrowed towards the elders.

"You have been punished by the Kami, as your land is withering, your wells are drying and your children are being murdered." Yun said causing the group to look at him. "It's what Ik-su would say." He defended as he looked away from his friends.

"However, you have gone without punishment by me; and those souls are crying out for justice." Yona said. "Your village will be burned down. Those who have done these deeds will be punished accordingly. The innocent will be removed from this place and taken to Hakuryuu village where they can heal and start anew."

"You're just a few." A dark skinned man said with a sneer. "What makes you think you can take us all on?"

Hak smirked at this. His dark eyes gleaming as he looked at the man darkly. "What makes you think we can't?"

It was the tattoo faced elder than made the first move by throwing a throwing star at Jae-ha in hopes of killing him. Jae-ha reflected the attack with his kunai knives that he pulled from his sleeves, his cloak falling off as he blocked the attack. Next arrows were shot from the watch towers towards the group. Hak deflected them by swiping his weapon in the air above them. Kija's clawed hand grew in size as he swiped at a group of men advancing from the left. Shin-ah charged at the group behind them as Zeno grabbed his sword from his hip and blocked an attack from another elder. Yona engaged a large spear wielding man as he went to attack Jae-ha from behind while her husband was busy defending Yun from the arrows, the young man yelling out with way the enemy was coming from. In minutes those who had been behind the plot to kill off the line of the green dragon were all fighting the group of seven people who would do anything to protect those that were innocent.

Yona dodged the man with the spear once more and almost tripped on her skirts when the man lifted his spear the hit her when he froze. One half fell one way as the other half fell the other revealing Shin-ah behind the man. Blood sprayed everywhere as the body fell. Yona moved quickly and joined Shin-ah. He grabbed her wrist, moving her out of the way as a series of arrows were shot at them. One arrow going through his hand causing him to drop his sword. His eyes widening as more came towards him. "Shin-ah!" Yona cried out as he tore the arrow out of his hand. He then grabbed her and pulled her under his body and was expecting the around to hit when he heard a grunt and then the splattering of blood hitting the ground. The two looked up to see Zeno standing over them arrows peppering his chest were also covering his back. Blood trickled down out of his mouth. "ZENO!" Yona cried out causing the group to look towards him. A man with and ax came out of a hut and took a swipe at Zeno. Ouryuu's eyes turned in time to see the man as the ax came from behind him and cut his head right off.

The result was instant. The dragons became frantic with their anger. Kija slashed and tore body parts off like the people were made from rags. Jae-ha kicked one man's head right off his shoulders and Shin-ah, screamed with his anger and pain at the sight of seeing his brother die like that. Seiryuu pulled his mask off and released his inner dragon, suddenly people began falling as if they were paralyzed. They hurt Zeno. They hurt Jae-ha. Shin-ah thought. They're going to hurt Yona. I won't let them! A ripple effect occurred as people fell like dominos. Some gasping for breath as they grabbed at their throats at the invisible hands that were choking them, while other curled in on themselves as they grasped their chests as if something was squeezing their hearts and then it was over just as quickly as it had begun. People laid dead in the streets, blood flowing like a small stream from the village.

Slowly Zeno sat up and began to rub his neck. "Zeno hates it when that happens." He said causing everybody to look at him in shock. "What?" He asked his skin now covered in golden scales. It was then he noticed the limp form of Seiryuu being held by Yona. He smiled. "Brother Shin-ah used his power." He said.

"I'm...a...mon..ster." Shin-ah gasped as his body became paralyzed because of his power. Tears began to fall freely from his eyes. "They...hurt...my fam...ily." He gasped.

Zeno lifted the young man's chin up. "You're not a monster." He stated firmly as he looked at the tear-filled eyes. "You are a great protector."

"Mmhmm.." Yona agreed. "You protected us Shin-ah." She felt Kija suddenly picked him up out of her arms.

"Rest brother." Kija said. "We've got it from here." Ao clamored up onto Yona's shoulder as Kija took Shin-ah somewhere outside the village to rest.

Jae-ha looked at his crimson haired wife. "Now what?" He asked her.

"We burry the dead, Kija takes the women to his village and then we continue onward towards Shin-ah's village." She stated as she looped her arm around one of his.

He smiled down at her and wiped the blood off of her cheek. "Okay." He said as he leaned his head against hers. He was exhausted, both emotionally and physically. However, before he left there was one thing he had to do. His eyes turned towards a lone hut on top of a hill that the village surrounded. One last stop before he buried the memories forever.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I had this chapter done since Tuesday. I forgot to post it then. My bad! Okay, so Jae-ha's village turned out to be far worst then he thought it would be due to their fear and hatred of the Ryokuryuu blood. Next will be the Seiryuu village. That one will be interesting to do.


	54. Heavy Emotions

**Chapter 54** : Heavy Emotions

* * *

As darkness covered the land Yona and her group found an area outside the village near a river. After the fighting had stopped Yona, Yun and Zeno gotten the women of the village to pack their belongings, fill wagons with food and supplies so that when Kija returned they could leave. Hak stood at the entrance of the village, acting as a guard. The bodies of the men were left alone, not a single person approached them. Yona had seen a few women spit upon the bodies of the dead. It left her with the knowledge that nobody would be mourning these people. She had quickly noticed that Jae-ha had left them by going towards the hut on the hill. At the moment she had left him be alone. When Kija returned, Zeno had gone off to protect Shin-ah while her silver haired warrior began his journey in taking these people to his village. Once it had become dark Jae-ha hadn't returned. After dinner everybody went to bed in their tents. Yona sat in hers waiting for her husband but as the midnight hour came she decided to go find him herself. The light of the full moon served as her guide as she walked into the empty village. At her side she had her sword and on her back was her bow, but she knew if she called out to him if she was in danger, Jae-ha would undoubtably appear out of nowhere.

After climbing the hill in the center of village she found a lonely hut sitting there. As a cloud covered the moon Yona turned and looked down from the hill onto the village. She could see several decaying hits down below with huge holes in their roofs that looked like somebody had jumped through them at some point in town. As the cloud moved away from the moon she turned to find Jae-ha standing in the doorway of the hut. He looked both emotionally and physically exhausted. Yona approached him, wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against where his heart was.

"Yona." He sighed her name causing her to look up at him. His eyes were puffier than they usually were and as he inhaled her scent she could tell his nose was stuffy as well.

He's been crying. She thought as her arms tightened around him. "Hmm?" She answered him.

"You...shouldn't be here." He said shakily. He gave a laugh as he covered his face with one hand. "I'm not very beautiful right now." He swallowed thickly as he tried to hide his emotions.

Yona reached up with a hand and pulled his arm away from his face. With the moon's light she could see the trails his tears had taken. She forced him to bend down towards her height with another tug, this one on his tunic. "Huh?" He asked her.

Yona wiped his tear streaked face before speaking. "You're always beautiful Jae-ha, whether you're trying to make other laugh to hide your own emotions or if you've lowered your guard and let those emotions show." She said as she cupped his cheeks. "Today has been a very hard day for you, both physically and emotionally." She leaned her head against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're not alone anymore. You don't have to hide your emotions from me; even if they're the ones you find less than beautiful, because every emotion you share; to me, is very beautiful."

Jae-ha sighed as he closed his eyes, his body relaxing against hers. "I know." He said softly. "But I don't wish to make my emotional problems your problems." He sat down his knees and pulled her body with him causing her to sit her knees on top of his.

Yona pulled her head way from him and cocked her head at him. "Jae-ha?" He said his name in a questioning tone causing him to look straight into her eyes. "Do you love me?"

Taken aback by her question his eyes widened in shock. "Of course I do!" He cried out, his arms settling around her, pulling her close to his body. His heart began to race in his chest. "I love you with every fiber of my being."

Yona smiled at him. "Then why do you want to hide yourself from me?" She asked. "Your problems, are my problems." She ran the tip of her nose against his cheek. "Your tears, are my tears." She whispered before pulling her face back. "Your joy, is my joy." She smiled. "I'm your wife, you partner in life and one day, your Queen. I'm going to be by your side until you draw your last breath; as I hope you will be by my side until mine."

"Of course I will be." He muttered as he bowed his head after feeling slightly ashamed for hiding away.

Yona lifted his chin back up. "Then when your emotions start to become a burden to you, don't hide away from me Jae-ha, my Ryokuryuu warrior." She kissed his cheek. "My dearly beloved husband." She kissed his other cheek. "My love." She kissed his lips which caused him to to kiss her deeply.

Afterwards they pulled away. "Never again." He promised before pulling her close to him. Not quite wanting to let her leave his arms just yet. They soon slid off to their sides and fell asleep in one another's arms. The moon the only one to witness their tender moment.

* * *

In a marble palace with red drapes falling from the ceiling to the floor stood a young man with sandy brown hair, his chocolate colored eyes stared out sadly into the city below. He wore a red haori with fire designs upon the back and sleeves. His long hair was held up in a bun by a red ribbon. Under his haori was a dark brown shirt with his dark brown pants held with a black sash-like belt. On his hip was his golden sword. He leaned forward onto his forearms over the balcony railing. This was how Kan Kyo-ga found his younger brother Kan Tae-jun. The younger man was his bother. Always laying about like a lazy man and if he wasn't doing that he would be talking nonstop about Princess Yona, but ever since word of the young Princess having gotten married he'd been lazier than usual and it was starting to get on the newly ascended Fire General's nerves. His brother had no goals in life and really needed to force him to gain some or otherwise he was going to have to take care of the brat for the rest of his life. However, it was late in the night and tomorrow was a new day. I'll deal with it tomorrow. He thought as he walked away from where his brother was to go towards his rooms.

* * *

Jae-ha woke to the soft chirping noises of birds high above his head. In his arms Yona shivered in the morning air. He watched her sleep. On each of her eyelashes was a drop of dew, her face had tiny drops of dew around her eyes reflecting the morning light. She looked earthtral, like she'd fallen from the stars and landed in his arms for the night and that if he moved or even breathed she'd vanish from his arms and that the last eight years had been a dream and when he woke up he'd be chained once more to that damn wall.

Lifting his head he saw the torture chamber he once called home before looking back to the angel in his arms. No. He thought. This is home with her in my arms. He gently ran the tips of his fingers against her cheeks. The soft touch made her pull him closer with hands already buried in his clothes. He smiled. "Yona dear," he mumbled her name softly. "you'll never understand how finding you changed my life. I hated the thought of finding my master because of what Garou said about him. That I'd be no more than a slave to him. Then I met you that night, everything changed." He whispered. "Thank-you for being the one meant to be my lord and master; anyone else would've taken advantage of me." He leaned forward and touched her forehead to his. "I promise I will protect and love you for all of my days." Yona's eyes suddenly opened drowsily. Jae-ha sighed as he smiled at her drowsy look. "Good morning Yona dear." He touched her cheek that was gaining some redness as she realized how close she'd been sleeping with him. "Ready for the day?" Yona's eyes gazed over his face and smiled as she found all traces of sadness gone from his face and eyes. For once his eyes were dancing like shimmering gems as the smile on his lips was touching his eyes. He was happy and that made her happy too. Nodding she felt him move and stand. His hand held out to help her up and she took it. Before she could say anything he jumped high into the cool morning air with her in his arms. Left behind was a crater the size of two small huts as Jae-ha's dragon powers thrummed through him happily as the start of the day would bring them to new things.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I got a whole bunch of photos developed Sunday and I've been going scrapbook happy. LoL! Any way, I'll try to update this story again this week, no promises though! ^_^


	55. Seiryuu Village

**Chapter 55** : Seiryuu Village

* * *

A week after they had left Ryokuryuu village, Yona and her group came to the cold mountains that boarder Kai and the Fire tribe. The ancient mountains told a tale of an ancient people who lived there. Temples still etched into the mountain leaving the ruins to crumble and fall apart over time. Huge pillars, doorways and ceilings left one to wonder who these people had been and where they had gone. It was within these ruins that they found the Seiryuu village. The villagers looked fearful when they saw Shin-ah. The blue haired youth had covered his face with his mask to make them feel more comfortable around him, but the nervous faces of the adults made the group know this was for naught.

An older man stepped forward from the group of people that stood in the cavern. "Why have you returned Seiryuu?" He asked, his voice betraying his fear of being harmed.

Shin-ah had always been shy and rarely spoke, but he knew he needed to voice his thoughts to these people; no matter what those words would be. "I've returned to help this village." He said. "I left because I felt something pulling me away." He looked at Yona. "I found that something, what I was later told, my master; to be Yona." He frowned behind his mask. "All my life I was told I was cursed because of my eyes, only to have those very eyes opened to the truth. A truth lost to this village a long time ago." He scanned the villagers hoping not to find malice in their eyes. "The truth of the Seiryuu is that I'm a protector, a warrior born to protect and serve one person. That person turned out to be Princess Yona."

"Princess?" The people began to murmur.

"The first Seiryuu served King Hiryuu." He stated with reverence in his voice. "He protected Kouka, helped keep the peace and was a nobleman from the water tribe." He smiled. "The Seiryuu isn't cursed, I; like the others, just needed to learn how to control these eyes." He touched his mask. "I am only wearing this to ensure you don't fear me; otherwise I would not be wearing it. My eyes are not something to be feared by my allies or friends; only my enemies need to fear me."

Yona smiled at Shin-ah. He was overcoming his shyness and fear of speaking. He'd been doing better every day since he'd come to the palace. He only spoke to her for those first few months, but with help from Kija and Hak they'd gotten him to speak more openly; though he still had a habit of going silent for days at a time. He was her brave little Seiryuu and it warmed her heart to see him speaking before his village. Taking a step forward she decided it was her turn to speak.

"I am Princess Yona," she stated gaining a few gasps from the people. "I have come because I have been told by a priest that communicates with the Kami that it is time for the dragon villages to unite to overcome a great darkness. Once the villages are combined as one, like they should be; they will begin to make contact with those on the outside and become a true part of Kouka." She paused and saw the fear in the people's eyes. "I know this is frightening to you; but it must be done, otherwise you can never tear yourselves from the past in order to be apart of the future." She smiled at them with kindness flowing from her causing a few to want to do as she asked while others were still fearful and unsure. "You will be asked to join your village with the Hakuyuu and Ryokuryuu villages, the Hakuyuu having already taken in what is left of the Ryokuryuu village."

"What's left?" The older man asked.

"Yes." Her eyes darkened. "The Ryokuryuu village was punished for harming one of my dragon warriors. He was beaten, starved and chained to the wall of his predecessor's home. Any who harm a single dragon warrior while they are children will be punished severely."

"Seiryuu was never harmed by us!" One woman cried out in fear.

"I know this; which is why none of my warriors are attacking you." She said before frowning. "However you ostracized him, you feared him, told him he was cursed and made him feel less than he was." She took a deep breath to keep herself calm. "You won't be punished like the Ryokuryuu village was; but if another Seiryuu is mistreated like this again, every man, woman and child will pay a heavy price for their actions against one of the beloved members of my family."

"Your family?" The elder asked not quite understanding.

At the same time Zeno looked at her and for a moment he swore he saw his tall brave King that he had proudly served. Yona took a step forward, her head held high, eyes blazing like fire. "I am Princess Yona in this lifetime, but in one prier to this one I was called Hiryuu and I don't care how often it takes me to come back to my dragons, but if I ever find out somebody hurting them again I will make them wish they could die in the fires of hell, for my punishment will be a hundred times worse than anything found there." Her face had twisted into one filled with so much anger before the look vanished instantly and was replaced by one of love and kindness. "So," she began with a smile. "do we understand each other?"

"Y-Yes." The elder stammered.

"Good." She then turned to Kija. "Kija and Shin-ah," she pointed to Seiryuu. "will help you pack and go back to Kija's village." She looked towards Yun. "Yun, you said there were some villages nearby that you usually check on. Do you want to do that while we wait for the others to return?"

The strawberry blonde was still stunned by the threat she'd given these people along with the admittance of being Hiryuu's reincarnation. So stunned he didn't hear her. Zeno laughed lightly. "Lad is in shock Miss." He chuckled causing Yun to turn his head towards his before quickly looking back at Yona and then back towards Zeno.

This continued a few more times before he finally answered with a "huh?" Yona giggled as she walked out of the cavern ruins with him still staring blankly at her. "What?" He asked in confusion. "What'd she say?" He inquired from Jae-ha who smirked. He looked at Hak for the answer but got another amused look from the Wind general. "What's going on?" He cried out finally all three men started to laugh, Zeno joining them as he wrapped an arm around the young man's neck and began to pull him along beside him.

* * *

Kye-sook tapped his hand on the wood of the restaurant table that he sat at. Boisterous voices filled the room as compatriots laughed drunkenly as they ate and drank the wine or sake given to them by the female servers. After Su-won had done what he did, Kye-sook had found himself at the end of Sun Min-sun's sword. He wasn't a fighter himself, but his guard Han Jun-hon had seen the elder and had protected him. They'd gotten out of Kouka and were now in Xing. So far the only thing the country knew from Kouka was that King Il was dead, killed by his nephew who was now in exile and that the country was being run by the five generals and the Council of Elders until Princess Yona was old enough to rule; which wouldn't be until her eighteenth birthday.

Turning his head he saw two men walk into the building with a woman with them. Jun-hon stood up and greeted to woman with a slight bow of his head. "Princess Kouren, thank-you for coming to see us."

The woman was a beautiful princess with short hair and sharp lashes pretty eyes and long dangling earrings. For attire, she wore armor plates with a coat. She also carried a sword. Kye-sook smiled believing that this time he had chosen correctly in his ally. "You said you had information about Kouka and it's new ruler, I want nothing more than to ensure this ruler does nothing to my country." She stated. "Now tell me what you know." She growled lowly, her eyes darkening with her threat looming in the air, her two guardians looking bored but ready for a fight.

Kye-sook smiled a serpents smile. Finally things seemed to be looking up for him.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : How was that for a cliffhanger? *laughs evilly*  
Come on, did you really think I was done was Kye-sook? He's an awesome badie, plus I gave him a bodyguard. Now things are going to get really interesting. ^-^


	56. Fire Tribe Pt 1

**Chapter 56** : _Fire Tribe Pt. 1_

* * *

Yona sighed tirelessly as she laid in her roll out bed in her tent. Her entire body ached. After leaving the Seiryuu Village they had gone on to some of the nearby fire tribe villages. All of which were decimated. Buildings were falling in, people were sick from being weak from starvation. When she first saw these things she had made an excuse and run off behind some nearby buildings and cried. Her father had lied to her about their country, on how fertile every tribe was and how the people were flourishing. _How could he lie like that?_ She had sobbed. _Why did he tell me things were fine when they weren't?_ Afterwards she'd pushed her feelings aside and began to help Yun feed some of the people and clean their wounds or give out the medicine he'd prepared for them.

Now as she laid in her bed she couldn't believe how unprepared she'd been at seeing the people living the way they had been, some didn't even have a bed to sleep in. It left her heart aching and her emotions felt like they were going wild with wanting to cry to screaming at how protected she'd been raised to wanting to hit something or someone. She knew her father was to blame for some of it but so was the fire tribe! These were people who lived in the fire tribe, but did the general know what was going on with his people?

 _I doubt it._ She thought as she rolled onto her side, unshed tears falling as gravity took hold of them. Bringing up a hand she wiped her tears away. _I was raised well, I had more than enough food, water, clothing and I had people to order around to do my every whim._ She closed her eyes. _I never thought of where our food came from and would throw it away without thinking. How many families could I have fed with that food? How many families went hungry because I ate something or wasted it without thought?_ She was startled when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her close to a bare chest.

"Yona?" She heard Jae-ha's voice break through her thoughts. She felt him roll her until she was facing him. Jae-ha sucked in air sharply as he saw the tear streak trails that ran down her cheeks. "It's okay love." He pulled her against his chest.

"Jae-ha," she mumbled his name. "we have to help these people. They're dying because of my father's failure to help them." She whispered against his chest.

Running his fingers through her curly locks he sighed. "I agree." He smiled softly. "We can start by finding out why their fields are bare. Then ask where their young men have gone."

"I noticed that too." She said with wide eyes. "There's only the sick, wounded, elderly or young women with children in the last three villages we've been in."

Jae-ha nodded. "Yeah, Hak and I noticed it in the last village. It's why these villages are so easy to target for bandits and unsavory characters." He paused before continuing. Yona's eyes looking up at his. "This reminds me of the town I was living in for awhile. Port Awa is being harassed the same way, if not worse." He looked down at her. "I really need to get back there. Those folks need my help. Taking away someone's freedom is the ugliest thing one can do in this world."

She nodded in agreement. "As soon as Kija and Shin-ah return we will make our way there." She felt him relax against her after she said that.

"You'll like the captain." He said with a smirk. "She's my type of woman."

Yona raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is she beautiful?" She teased him, feeling a bit jealous.

He chuckled. "She tough, smart, knows how to handle her liqueur like she knows how use her weapons and knows how to boss her men around without being demeaning." He smiled at her. "You'll like her."

Yona suddenly wondered just who this captain was. _She sounds amazing._ She thought as she yawned sleepily.

Jae-ha smirked at the yawn. "Sleep Yona, my love. I'll be hear when you wake up." He spoke softly as they both settled down for the night.

* * *

Yona woke up to find herself in a golden field of an unknown plant. The sun was boiling hot, the ground cracked from lack of rain but the crops were full and ready for harvest. She touched the plants and was shocked that it wasn't withering or dying; but thriving in the dry humidity. She looked off into the distance and saw a small village ahead of her. Behind her she heard soft footsteps. Turning she found herself face to face with King Hiryuu, her former self.

"I'm glad you know who you are now." He said as he walked up next to her.

"How am I able to talk to you this way?" She asked. "I've known for awhile who I was, I think."

"Hm? I may have told you once or twice." He smiled ignoring her first question. Bending down into a squat he gently touched the tips of the golden wheat-like plant. "It's ready for harvest."

Yona returned her attention to the plant. "What is it?" She asked. "It's not wheat."

Hiryuu smiled up at her. "It's called Iza. It's a heat resistant plant that only needs to be watered once every few weeks. It use to be used in the fire tribe until wheat was found to be an easier plant to tend to." He shook his head. "It can now only be found in the northern villages that once belonged to fire tribe but now belong to Kai."

Yona's eyes widened. "Father gave parts of the fire tribe to Kai?" She asked him in shock.

Hiryuu looked at her sadly. "King Il did his best. He knew who you were and wanted to make your life easier, only by doing so he made the lives of others so much harder." Hiryuu looked off towards the village ahead of them. "If you want to help the fire tribe, you need to get the Iza plant and bring it to the impoverished villages you've seen and teach them how to plant and cultivate the plants. If they do it right they'll have a bountiful harvest and their villages with be able to flourish once more."

"What village is this?" She asked him.

"I don't remember." was his reply. He smiled at her. "Do you still remember the things I've taught you?"

"Of course." She said happily.

"Good." He smiled. "When you reach your eighteenth year you'll have all my memories and everything I've taught you will help you become a better ruler." He looked at her once more. "You see you can see me like you do because our souls are still separated. Once they're combined perfectly on your eighteenth birthday, I'll fade into the back and you'll become what you're meant to be."

"You're reincarnation and ruler of Kouka." She said.

"You won't loose yourself." He promised. "Instead you'll gain the memories of my life, along with my mistakes, achievements and the wisdom that comes with age." His smiled broadened. "You'll be the wisest ruler Kouka has ever had." He cupped her cheek gently. "I believe in you and know you'll be able to do this."

"But first I have to prove myself to my people, my friends and to myself that I can do this." She said.

Hiryuu chuckled. "Sorta." He responded before noticing that the sky was changing. "Your journey has only _just_ begun."

Yona looked up and saw the darkening clouds in the south. "What is that?" She asked.

"Darkness gathering." He stated. "My brothers use to warn me when things would begin to get bad. It seems they're doing the same with you." Turning his head away from the dark clouds he looked at her. "Save the people of the fire tribe, then help your husband save the people of Awa and then finally take care of the gathering darkness in the south."

Yona nodded before she looked back towards the village and as her mind began to get fuzzy she heard a word enter her mind.

 _Senri._

* * *

Yona woke up with a start. Her eyes focused on the canopy of the tent. Next to her she found Jae-ha's face nuzzled into the crook of her neck with his arm wrapped around her waist. Her mind reeling from her latest dream/vision with Hiryuu. Iza plant. The seeds could help the villages around them. The word Senri echoed in her mind once again. Senri? She wondered what that name meant. _Could it be Senri Village?_ She thought. The image of the small village reappearing in her mind. _I'll send Hak and Yun to go there while Zeno, Jae-ha and I stay here and continue to help and protect these villages._ Her mind continued to reel on the memories she did have from Hiryuu. The battles, the gentle love he had for his dragons, and the moment he became ruler of Kouka. His joy, love, rage and sadness all flowing through her own memories and twining through them when she came to a pause.

After General Soo-jin died, Hak said that his son Kan Kyo-ga would become general next. She thought. _Didn't he have another son?_ The image of the annoying man that had chased her around the palace that one time appeared in her mind. _Kan Tae-jun!_ She smiled. _What if I get his help? He was always trying to get father to allow him to bring me Saika. Now that his brother is in charge I'm certain General Kyo-ga would like to get him away from Saika. Perhaps I could get him to put up some health clinics and some assistance clinics._ She began to plan and her sadness quickly turned to joy as began to itch to get these things done. Soon she fell back to sleep as her mind continued to plan for the future.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay, Yona saw Hiryuu again and he helped her figure out how to save the Fire Tribe villages with the Iza Seed. Yona is on to saving the Fire Tribe! Then I have the Port Awa arc to do next. I'm having fun with this and I've decided that I'm no longer putting a chapter limit on this story because it seems when I do I tend to go passed it. LoL! Check, this might because a hundred chapter story like my A Miko's Peace is. LoL!


	57. Fire Tribe Pt 2

**Chapter 57** : _Fire Tribe Pt. 2_

* * *

Hak tapped the butt of his staff weapon on the ground for the twelfth time as he waited outside the home of the new fire General Kyo-ga as Yona spoke with Kan Tae-jun. Hak looked up as he saw an older but beautiful woman walking up the walkway towards him from the courtyard. It took him a moment recognize her as the two men's mother, the former deceased general's wife. Her eyes were a dull green color as her hair no longer shined with youth. The once dark waves were greying with soft colors of black and silver; however it didn't make her look any less regal, instead it made her look just as beautiful if not more so. Her red robes were like those of her sons, with gold lining the flame marks on her sleeves. Her hair was in a traditional bun with red and gold ribbons tying it. He smiled softly at her.

"Lord Hak." She bowed her head at him.

"Lady Mee-yon, you look radiant today." He said seeing her eyes light up at the compliment.

Sighing at his word her drawn lines lips spread into an upturn smile. "Tell me again why you have yet to find a wife?" She said, her eyes teasing him.

Now it was his turn to look embarrassed. A red flush spreading over his nose and cheeks. Looking away he spoke. "I am young." He stated. "There's plenty of time for that nonsense."

She chuckled. "Oh but I know your heart was holding out for one girl in particular." She said her eyes looking at him sadly. "I'm sorry you missed out on that." He smiled once again at her. "However, there are plenty of girls who would love a strong virile man like yourself."

"My duty to the Princess Yona takes too much of my time to be married." He stated as his cheeks tried to cool from this topic of conversation.

"Perhaps." She chuckled. "I have heard through the grapevine that your brother Tae-woo has asked General Joon-gi to begin courting his daughter An Lili." She went to walk passed him. "Perhaps you should ask him for tips on how he does his duty plus a courtship." She teased him as she entered the home leaving him outside.

Tch. Hak mumbled as he tried to recall how his adoptive brother even met An Lili.

* * *

Yona looked at Tae-jun as he glared at Jae-ha who was sitting next to her. "Kan Tae-jun, Kan Kyo-ga," she said in acknowledging both brothers. "I came here today because I've been going around Kouka and seeing firsthand the damage that not only my father King Il had caused but also the damage your father Kan Soo-jin has caused." She could see the elder was about to interject but held her hand up to silence him. "You cannot deny that your father forced young men to enlist into his army, that he stole tax money; that was meant to go to Hiryuu Castle, for his own means and from what the Council of Elders has found that he also made a contract with the Kai empire in an attempt to overthrow my family from power. In doing this he ignored his tribe. People are dying from disease, poverty is rampant, crops are failing all over your tribe because of a drought which has cause many abandoned villages to become havens for bandits." She took a deep breath. "Now this is what I want done." She stated as she set her eyes determinedly at them. "I am setting Kan Tae-jun in charge to ensure everything I want done is done." The young man suddenly sat up. His eyes wide and jaw open in shock. "I want you to set up clinics, hire healers to help the people; free of charge to those who do not have money to pay with. I want you to begin planting Iza Seed, it's a plant like wheat but it is heat and drought resistant. I have sent a couple friends to find it and have it delivered here in Saika. Can you do this for me?"

"Yes!" He said excitedly. "I will prove to you that I am worthy of such a highly honored job."

Yona smiled proudly at him. "The people may not trust you at first because of how they've been treated, but if you prove to them that you are sincere and that you truly wish to help them, they'll open up to you." He nodded at her words, understanding filling his eyes. "I also want clean wells to be dug, homes to be rebuilt or fixed. I want you to help the elderly as well. Most cannot leave their homes without help, so as you go through the villages go from home to home and ensure that everyone is being helped." He gave another series of nods at her request. Her eyes turned to his brother. "Taxes will be cut in half for the next ten years to allow the people to begin to heal from the drought and famine. The army will be thinned out to no more that twenty thousand, that's how many men and women the Wind and Sky tribes have in their armies at any given moment, that will be the same for the fire, earth and water tribes. I want this done over the next five years."

"It'll be hard to cut the army down to that number." Kyo-ga sighed. "I know father had it brought up to around forty or fifty thousand. Cutting it in half may take longer than five years." He thought about it for a moment. "If we give the older members of the army land as an incentive to retire I could cut ten thousand by the end of the year." He looked at her. "But I'd need land to give them in order to do that."

Jae-ha spoke up the first first time since the meeting began. "What about the mountains in the north?" He asked causing both Yona and Kyo-ga to look at him. "We went through those mountains and found green land, fertile land filled with flowing rivers and waterfalls everywhere. We found abandoned villages up there because of Kai bandits, but put a bunch of older soldiers up there with their families and-"

"the bandits would stop attacking those villages." Yona finished his thought before looking at Kyo-ga who was nodding in agreement when suddenly the two heavy wood doors opened to reveal the boy's mother who came to a stop at the entrance before bowing.

"Mother?" Tae-jun inquired.

"Mother why are you here?" The young General asked shocked at seeing his mother in such a position.

"I have come to speak to the Princess, if she will allow me to." the older woman said.

"I'm finished speaking with your son's." Yona stated as she stood from her pillowed seat. Walking up to the woman she bent down a touched her hand. "Let's go for a walk in your garden. I've heard the fire tribe has the most beautiful rose garden in all of Kouka."

Mee-yon blushed. "It is true." She said the redness adding color to her otherwise pale complexion. "I have some roses that are over twenty years old."

Yona looped her arm around the older woman's. "Then show me." The two left the room leaving two bewildered young men and a grinning Ryokuryuu.

* * *

Blue eyes starred out at the lake beneath the mansion that was his home. Su-won's sandy blonde hair blew around his form as he stood on the balcony overlooking his home. The land around his home were fields of wheat and barley. A field of flowers on the one side of the quiet home of the would-be-king slash Kingslayer. A mixture of guards from the Sky tribe and Wind tribe watched over him. The small village down by the lake now filled with what were watchmen to ensure he didn't leave his home or land. He could work the fields, if he so chose to. He could visit the village. Go to the lake or stay in his mansion, but he could not leave his lands until Yona or the Council of Elders told him so. With him in exile was his friend and bodyguard Ju-doh who no longer wore his armor, nor the pristine cloak that marked him as the General of the Sky tribe. That privilege had been passed onto Han Jin-won, Ju-doh's younger brother who had nothing to do with the killing and overthrow of King Il. The young man had been a lieutenant and a boarder guard when the incident had occurred. Su-won smiled. He was certain the young nineteen year old was going to be making waves with the other General's sooner of later.

A bird's cry caught his attention. Looking up he caught sight of the familiar falcon that he, Yona and Hak had raised as children. Raising his arm up he waiting for him to land on his arm. The bird landed on the tan clothed arm, it's talons tearing into the silk of the tan haori. "Gulfan." He said softly. "Yona needs help. She won't see Li Hazara coming. Even with the former fire general gone, Kyo-ga will never be able to escape the policies his father put into place unless it's handled carefully." He touched the falcons feathers. Behind him, he heard Ju-doh's heavy booted feet land against the marble flooring.

"What are you planning Su-won?" The man asked having seen the look of worry in the eyes of his charge.

"I don't know." He said as he gave Gulfan a treat before letting the bird fly off. "But it'll have to happen soon." He responded as he watched the bird of prey soar high into the sky.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I've gotten a few requests from some people to keep Su-won in the story. Originally he wasn't gonna reappear until chapter 65, but I decided to bring him back. Also sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I know an alert went out on it being updated last weekend, but I accidentally posted a chapter for my Inuyasha story on here instead. VERY sorry guys!

Also Mee-yon means Beauty in Korean.


	58. Forgiveness

**Chapter 58** : Forgiveness

* * *

Red, purple and dark blue roses lined the walk way into the rose garden. Some twisted around the large pillars, others around the handrails that ran between the pillars. Large open blossoms gave out a wonderful scent that made Yona wish that she had some of these beautiful flowers at her palace. Behind her she could hear Hak's subtle footsteps as he took up a spot where he could watch her from. Beside her, Mee-yon was twisting her fingers together, fidgeting. Yona couldn't understand why the older woman was acting this way. She wasn't an intimidating person, was she?

Finally after a few minutes of walking through the garden they came to a large pond with koi fish and lily pads in it, a bench sat near it. The two sat down on the bench when Mee-yon spoke. "Princess, I wish to ask for your forgiveness." She said her sad old eyes looking into Yona's shocked ones.

"Lady Mee-yon," Yona began but was respectfully stopped when the older woman held a hand up to silence her.

"My husband did wrong by you when he sided with Su-won." She saw Yona's shocked look. "I know the rumors say it was Kye-sook who took your father's life, but I know the truth." She looked down at her hands with shame. "Days before Soo-jin left for your birthday celebration I heard him over talking with Lord Su-won about whether or not the youth was certain he was going to do what I ended up doing." She paused. "I was so ashamed to hear what he was planing. I should have sent word or something; but I couldn't. It would've been a deep betrayal to my husband." She looked at Yona with tears threatening to spill forth. "So I beg you to forgive me for keeping my silence."

Yona pushed her shock back. A part of her wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. It took a moment to push those feelings back as well so she could collect herself. When she lifted her gaze towards the older woman she found fear in those wiser eyes. "I can't forgive what doesn't need forgiven." She said causing those same eyes to widen. "Your duty was towards your husband. Keeping his secrets was your job. Had you revealed those secrets to somebody you could've lost your husband's faith in you, his love and possibly even lost your children had he abandoned you." Tears spilt from the older woman's eyes as she heard Yona's words. "Yes, you possibly could've saved my father's life. We don't know. However, Soo-jin would have been executed in a very public execution, including with Su-won, Ju-doh, and Kye-sook. Along with any soldier that was there just following orders." She looked down with her own shame. "It would have been a bloodbath." Lifting her head she took the older woman's hands. "But that wasn't how it occurred. We cannot waste time thinking of the what ifs. If we do, we'll never be able to enjoy what is possible. The past is the past. I'm looking towards the future and in that future I see your tribe thriving." She smiled. "Will you help me ensure that future occurs?"

"You want me to help?" Mee-yon asked, not sure if she had heard right.

Yona nodded. "I've got a lot of male elders on the Council, but no women to give me advise. I'd like you to coordinate with Kan Ling-tae. He seems so wise, but I think even he needs advice sometimes."

Mee-yon blinked in surprise before giving a laugh. "My father-in-law would see those words as a compliment. He already comes to me for advise. Are you going to have other women on this council?"

"I think it would be fair if there were other women on it." Yona stated. "The council currently rules Kouka because I'm still too young."

"Hm.." The woman said with a slight smile as she looked out at the koi pond. "Perhaps you shouldn't have all noble blood on this council. I am declining your invite," she saw Yona start to protest. "But I won't say no to being your personal councilor. If those old fools tell you something you don't understand or that confuses you, come to me and I'll do my best to steer you in the right way."

Yona sighed in defeat. "I guess that's better than nothing at all." She said sadly before turning her gaze back towards the pond just as a fish jumped out and caught a bug. The two sat in silence for some time before standing and leaving the garden.

Yona walked up to Jae-ha who was standing by a pillar drinking a cup of tea. He smiled gently at the two women. "My, my Yona dear, you certainly keep the most beautiful of company."

The older looked at the young man. "I'd eat you up before you could do a thing, boy." She said with a self satisfied smirk on her face before looking at Yona. "Why do you allow him to speak with such familiarity with you?"

Jae-ha smirked while Yona giggled. "Well, he's kinda my husband." She said gaining a shocked look from the older woman.

Hak who'd been quiet until now chuckled. "Droopy-eyes isn't exactly who you'd expect to be the next Queen's husband." Hak scratched his chin. "Of course this means that eventually he'll be Kouka's next King. I fear that day."

Jae-ha suddenly froze. "King?" He pointed at himself. "I'm much to free spirited for that job."

Yona laughed. Mee-yon just shook her head. Perhaps I should have accepted that position, for the sake of Kouka at least. She thought as the two young men began to tease each other only to gain more laughter from their red haired princess.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I felt that Soo-jin's wife needed to say this in order to get passed her husband's betrayal towards the royal family. I'll be posting another chapter later today, I'm moving on towards Port Awa next.


	59. Port Awa

**Chapter 59** : Port Awa

* * *

A week later they left Saika when Yun and Zeno showed up with a small wagon of Iza Seeds that were given to Tae-jun who quickly had his servants begin preparing to leave. Next Kija and Shin-ah arrives, having been gone since taking the Seiryuu villagers to Kija's village. Kija was so excited as he spoke about the way his village was expanding with new buildings, how the elders were helping the people and how a new road to the village was being built from the main road.

As they walked from the fire tribe capital to the port in the earth tribe, Yun had them stop several times at certain villages that he wanted to check on. The people in these small villages were kind and seemed to know Yun. One old lady going so far as grabbing one of his cheeks and squeezing it after he'd given her some herbs for the inflammation in her legs. After crossing back into the earth tribe there were several abandoned villages near the boarder due to bandits though they didn't come in contact with any. The southern earth tribe mountains were quite treacherous to climb through, though they'd been quite beautiful.

One night they came to a beautiful waterwall that was hidden away. Yona found it by accident, having gone up stream to bathe herself from the days grime and sweat. The fill moon hung in the air and as she came through the trees she found a single waterfall that tapered off into three more. The greenery of the area gave it a secluded feeling to it.

She touched the water with the tip of her toes and found it to be a good temperature. She was about to begin undressing when she saw a shadow cross the moon and smiled when she saw Jae-ha jumping through the sky. In moments he landed at the top of the falls before making his way down to her. Once he checked to see if they were alone he lowered his head and kissed her.

"You weren't about to bathe alone were you my dear?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied. "I smell. I don't want to smell bad before going to bed."

He kissed her lips again before kissing her jaw towards her ear. "It's dangerous out here." He mumbled before tugging her ear with his teeth. "Unscrupulous men could be nearby wanting to take advantage of you."

She blushed knowing he was teasing her. She felt her dress loosen as the sash around her waist fell away, which caused the skirt of her dress to fall to the ground. Yona shivered as his mouth continued down her neck, leaving a trail of small bites. His hand coming behind her head before it followed his mouth down the opposite side of her neck. With his other hand he pushed the vest and kasode shirt off of her body leaving her mostly naked, except for the bindings around her breasts. Slowly he undid those as well until she was completely naked before him. Cupping one he kissed down her chest before taking the opposite breasts pert nipple into his mouth.

Yona moaned loudly as Jae-ha took her breast into his hot moist mouth. She loved it when he teased her body slowly. Her legs wobbled and she knew she wouldn't be able to stand much longer when he suddenly pulled away from her. Yona gasped as the cool night air touched the moist skin.

Jae-ha took a step back to look at his handiwork. Yona's cheeks were flushed red, her now loosened hair was cupping her face perfectly as it was also curling teasingly around her upper body as well. Her one a hand come up to cover her breasts as her legs twisted to hide her second treasure from him. He pushed his hair away from his eyes. She was a sight of beauty to him and was all his to enjoy. But first he give her what she wanted. He began to undo the tunic he wore which clinked to the ground as his hidden daggers fell with it. Next came the under vest that held the rest of his weapons. His body sighed as the added weight vanished from his person. He kicked off his boots and shimmied out of his pants. He smirked as her blush increased as she looked upon his nakedness. Lastly he took out the ribbon from his hair and then lead her to the water. She gasped when he picked her up as he entered the water only to release her legs once he was waist deep where he began to once more plunder her mouth with his tongue. He moved them to the center of the glade, the noise of the waterfalls becoming background noise as Yona's moans became louder.

Jae-ha growled suddenly as he felt her body rub against his. Arousal was almost instant for him. Here he had a beautiful wife pawing after him in the middle of the most beautiful place he knew of and he couldn't help but think how perfect this was. He knew she could feel his hard cock against her stomach as they kissed heatedly and touched one another with passion. Growling against her lips he nip her bottom lip as he picked her up and wrapped her long legs around his waist. He pushed them deeper into the water until it came up to her breasts. He released her mouth and began to travel down her neck again as his fingers began to make a trail for her treasure between her legs. Finding what they were seeking he buried one inside of her. He groaned against her breast that was in his mouth, the vibrations sending pleasure through her. The heat inside her made him twitch excitedly for her. A second finger moved inside, causing her to moan. By the time he added a third she was moving against him, writhing with the pleasure only his hands seemed to bring forth.

Pulling his fingers out of her, he moved them so that her body was against a rock before he entered her. His hips ground into her own. Their thrusts gaining momentum as they both moaned for each other. Yona felt him lift one of her legs a bit higher and almost screamed as he gave a thrust that hit against that spot deep inside of her. He paused in his movement to make sure he hadn't hurt her. "DON'T STOP!" She cried out at him causing Jae-ha to smirk before he began to increase his speed, hitting that spot over and over under. Yona began to shudder against him, her grip on his shoulder tightened. She knew she'd been scratching his back with her nails but couldn't find it in her to stop. The pleasure mounted until she couldn't hold it back any longer and screamed his name out into the vastness of the oasis. A few thrusts later she heard him give a low groan and felt the searing heat follow that signaled his own release.

They both laid against the rock for support as their bodies began to quickly cool. The water around them suddenly feeling too cold on their overheated bodies. Slowly Jae-ha kissed Yona's lips once more before he helped her back to shore.

Later that night Yona woke up from a nightmare that left her shaken. It had been of Kouka engulfed in flames, an army from the north invading from the boarder of the fire tribe and she'd seen the deaths of her friends, leaving her standing on a hill with Zeno shadowing her. They'd watched Kouka burn, but couldn't do anything about it. In the dream she'd been older, was holding a small baby in her arms and was crying for her failure to not only protect her country but her family as well. Waking after such a dream left her gasping and shaken. She'd felt her husband's arms around her, heard his voice; though the words had been lost to her frazzled mind. After crying lightly, she'd pulled him close and had gotten him to make love to her again. She'd needed his comfort and he freely gave it.

* * *

After a month and half of being away from his second home Jae-ha looked from the cliffs down onto the Port Awa town. The deceptive looking peaceful town was anything but. Behind him was his family, as he'd come to call their rag-tag group, getting ready for the day. His wife looking slightly tired having had another nightmare since that first night a week ago. He couldn't understand it. She seemed happy during the day, but when sleep came to her it was anything but calming. She still refused to talk about her dreams which left him frustrated. It wasn't like he could force her to tell him. Then afterwards she'd always want comfort in one form or another. He'd slowly make love to her, show her there was nothing to fear at night and her moans were always delicious and left him wanting to make her scream his name so that even the Kami could hear it, but knew she'd be embarrassed the next morning especially if Hak teased her about it. So when she'd make those noises he'd always cover her mouth with his, mumble sweet words into her ears and give her the release and comfort she sought.

Back into the now he took her hand into his own and kissed her lips, surprising her as he did so. "I'm going to take you to see Gigan." He said with a smile.

Yona giggled. "Okay." And before anybody could protest he picked her up and jumped high into the air as he made his way to Pirate Cove. Hoping that he wasn't too late to help his dear Captain and hoping she'd be able to assist him in finding out what was bothering his beloved wife.

Far below him and the clouds that hid his form, a pair of dark eyes scanned the skies above looking for the menace that had foiled their plans in the past.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : They've arrived! Yay! Now some fun and fights are about to begin. As promised, a second chapter for today. This should ride y'all over for a week or so. *wink* I'm planning on working on my A Miko's Peace story this week. I'm really close to finishing the story too! Any way, reviews are always nice to read! ^_^


	60. Recruited

**Chapter 60** : _Recruited_

* * *

As soon as Jae-ha's feet landed on the wooden boards of the ship, Yona found a dozen or two men surrounding them, but instead of angry faces she found happy, even joyful ones that were glad to see Jae-ha. Her husbands chest puffed a bit at the praises from the surrounding men; all of whom were speaking at the same time.

"It's about time you returned." came a youthful voice. Yona turned her head towards the voice, her eyes widening at who the owner was.

Greying wise eyes looked towards Jae-ha and the crimson haired woman he held. Equally greying hair was tied up into a bun with golden chopsticks stuck through it. A long smoking pipe was brought up to pink lips as the beautiful older sea captain pushed herself away from the doorway that led towards the crew corridors. "Brat, you know my policy of stowaways." She stated with very little venom in her voice. "Who is she?"

Jae-ha sat Yona on to her feet. "My wife." He stated gaining gasps from the crew.

The older woman chuckled. "Liar." She said with mirth in her eyes. "Who would marry an ugly brat like yourself?" She teased however Yona took offense of such words.

"I would." She said with steel in her voice causing Jae-ha to look at her with surprise, having not expected such a reaction. "Jae-ha is the kindest, gentlest man I know. He is not ugly in any way. He has a beautiful soul that matches his outward beauty."

Jae-ha stood stunned at her words for once again she was defending him without having to do so and it made him love her even more.

The older sea captain paused in her assessment of this girl for a moment and swore she could see flames of ember in those violet eyes of hers and smirked, a smirk that turned into a full on smile before laughter bubbled out of her lips. _Oh, I like this girl._ She thought as she approached her and Jae-ha. "You've got a fire in your soul girl." She said with a smile playing on her lips. "Good. You need to have a fire lit to take on the darkness that this world is made of." She looked at Jae-ha before looking back at the girl next to him. "I meant no offense by my words towards your husband, though I am shocked he got any woman to chain him down. He tends to want to fly off whenever his heart pleases, though he does usually come back like a stray dog." She eyed Yona once more before turning her back to her, her purple shawl catching the wind slightly. "What's your name?"

"Yona." She replied, her voice softer now that she wasn't defending her husband.

"I am Captain Gigan." The captain replied. "This is my ship, my crew's lives belong to me and what they do reflects on myself." She looked at Jae-ha. "She's a weak girl, why did you bring her here?" She asked.

Jae-ha was about to answer when Yona beat him to it. "I may be a girl, but I'm anything but weak." She all but snarled out. "I might not look it but I'm as strong as any man. I was trained by Jae-ha and my friends since I was a child. Since I turned sixteen I've had to fight soldiers, bandits, and civilians just to ensure that I don't die."

"Jae-ha taught you?" She asked before looking at the green hair man. "When?"

Jae-ha scratched his head. "When she was... Ten?" He questioned not really remembering when her training began.

"I was eleven, because Hak was twelve when he and you fought in that tournament." Yona stated. "Remember?" She asked him. "You two taught me until a Shin-ah and Kija came to us when I was thirteen."

He scratched his skull again in confusion. _Seriously, I can't recall those years?_ He thought. "I guess you're right." He shrugged. _Captain has hit my head a few times. Maybe my memories of those years is foggy because of that._ All he did remember was teaching her to fight a few times before he left with Zeno.

"Let me see what you can do." The sea captain said before placing her pipe down and charging Yona.

Yona gasped as she dodged the captains daggers, her crew suddenly moving quickly to give their captain room to fight this young woman. Yona quickly put room between herself and the captain. This gave Gigan a chance to pull three daggers from out of her clothes and threw them at Yona. At that moment Yona pulled the short sword from her hip out of it's sheath. She deflected two of the three daggers, the third one landing in the pole next to her head. Releasing the ties of her cloak, Yona pushed her feet forward, taking the offense now. As she slashed her swords blade at the captains chest Gigan pushed herself back away from the young woman's blade, the fire in Yona's eyes returning as her feet made short work in closing the distance between herself and her opponent.

Gigan brought one dagger up to deflect Yona's attack while her second hand brought a second dagger in from the side to slash her, only to find a small dagger coming up and out from behind Yona's back to deflect that attack. The two women pushed back and away from one another. Gigan smiled at the crimson haired girl. It would seen she hadn't been lying about being trained, but training could only take her so far. She rushed towards Yona and swung her blade at a fast pace at Yona's head. Yona brought her larger blade up to deflect it as Gigan brought the second blade down in a downward strike. Yona pushed herself backwards before rushing back towards Gigan and swinging her blade upwards, the two blade met, the larger overpowering the smaller blade as Yona's short sword struck Gigan's hand causing the seasoned sea captain to loose her grip on the weapon which flew high into the rafters of the sails.

Gigan took a few steps back to inspect her hand and chuckled. "I have fought many men in my time and trained more than my fair share, but never has one been able to force my weapons from my hands." She chuckled. "You can stay."

Yona blinked. _It was a test?_ She wondered. She caught Jae-ha's own smirk displayed on his lips. "Brat." She heard Gigan call him. "She's well trained."

"Thank-you." He said with his playful smirk replacing the proud one. "I have even more good news."

"Oh?" Gigan asked with a raised brow as one of the men mended her cut on her hand.

"I have four others who are just as strong if not stronger than she is wanting to help us get rid of the vermin in Awa." He said knowing his captain would love this surprise.

Gigan inhaled the smoke from her pipe. "Four?" She asked gaining a nod from Jae-ha. She smiled and cocked her head to the side as she inhaled another puff of smoke before exhaling it out. "Then bring them here. We've got to see if they'll rise to our standards." Jae-ha looked at Yona. "Leave her. I'll introduce her to the boys." Jae-ha gave Yona one more glance before turning around and jumping up into the air to find their friends. Yona watched him disappear into the distance before she heard her name spoken. "Yona was it?" She gave a nod. "Follow me." with those words the two women disappeared below deck.

* * *

Yun darted along the stalls, a grin crossing his face as he looked around the city. Never had he been to such a lively place in his life, the boy stretching his arms as he slowed to a walk. He had time or so he thought and decided he should enjoy this moment of freedom from the others for just a bit longer. He glanced around, a light breeze kicking up as he studied the people surrounding him. A frown crossed his face, noting how dull everyone appeared to be, many people with expressionless faces. _Am I seeing this right?_ he wondered, shaking his head. _Or does it look like…_ He stopped for a moment, tapping his chin in thought. He didn't have time to sit and think on what was going on in the town, he suddenly felt that he had to find the others. Something wasn't quite right here.

"Why, hello beautiful."

Yun froze, turning to face two older men, their eyes gleaming as they approached. He clenched his hands into fists, forcing himself to remain calm. No good would come of running, he decided, stepping back slowly as they got closer.

"What's an adorable little girl like you doing out here all alone?" One spoke, finally reaching him, studying him with calculating eyes.

"What do you want," he asked, stepping back again, grimacing as they just came closer and annoyed they thought he was girl. _Seriously?_ He wondered. He was really getting upset about his pretty faze that he was going through.

"Is that any way to treat an Awa Officer?" The second spoke, leaning forward to pull Yun close to him. "Tell me how much it is to buy you for some fun, that wouldn't be so bad, would it?"

 _Are they kidding?_ He wondered as he pulled his hand away, trying hard not to voice his disgust. "I'm a boy, you idiot; not a damn girl!"

"Sure you are, beautiful." The first once again slurred. He was definitely drunk.

They were scums bags, in no way would they listen, it seemed. Yun clenched his jaw together, attempting to break free. "Let me go, I have somewhere to be!"

"Sure you do, sure you do," the first officer spoke, simply ignoring him and pulling him close. "Come here, don't be afraid."

"Someone help me!" Yun cried out, suddenly regretting the decision to separate from Hak, Kija and Shin-ah.

Almost as if answering his calls was one of the officers knocked over with a foot to the face, the man falling to the ground with a heavy thud. Yun stared in surprise, the person owning the foot straightening out, shifting his weight to deliver another swift kick to the other officer, knocking him over and sending him flying into the wall. "How ugly," Yun's rescuer stated, straightening himself out again, dusting himself off. "To be seducers of such a young and innocent child, I couldn't help but intervene." He turned to Yun, a smile on his face.

"Jae-ha." Yun grumbled as suddenly he was grabbed, thrown over the Ryokuryuu's shoulder and airborn the next second.

"I'm sorry Yun." Jae-ha apologized. "I should've told everyone ahead of time how dangerous Port Awa was." His heart having clenched when he'd seen those men grab the young man like they had. He really needed to keep his family closer. Family. He thought. When did Yun become apart of that description? He wondered as he soared through the air with him. "Where are the others?" He asked.

"Looking for you and Yona." Yun stated, his face red with embarrassment.

"Let's just hope they haven't been spotted by _**him**_ then." Jae-ha stated.

Yun looked over his shoulder at the older man. "Who is _**him**_?"

"Lord Yang Kum-ji." Jae-ha stated as his eyes darkened at the mere mention of that devil's name. Yun suddenly felt a dark aura come over Jae-ha and felt it was best to remain quiet the rest of the way as they flew through the air looking for the others.

* * *

Sandy blonde hair poked out from under the dirty cloak as the person this hair belonged to was carried on the back of a raven haired man, a mask covering the lower part of his face, next to him was his friend and companion who carried a small animal in his arms. Both men were dirty and bloodied, having barely escaped with their precious cargo.

"Where do we go Vold?" The one asked, his chest heaving as they slowed down. Their bodies weakened from running all night long. Their steeds having been killed when they fled the capital.

"I don't know." Vold stated truthfully. "Algira, we may be forced to leave the country."

Both men knew the consequences of doing such a thing. Princess Tao would be named an exile and they'd be named traitors. Algira could feel himself wanting to cry but bit back those emotions. Princess Kouren had killed her own father, placed herself on the throne and now was having Mizari, Neguro and Yotaka chase them down and kill them. "This is that Kye-sook guy's fault!" Algira growled. "Since he arrived he's had Kouren's ear." Vold nodded in agreement. "If we go to Sei, we'll be damned. If we go to Kouka-"

"I've heard the young Princess there has just come into power, but she doesn't rule until her eighteenth year." Vold looked at his companion. "We may have a chance if we surrender ourselves to the Wind General, Lord Hak; the thunder beast himself."

Both men heard a groan from the injured Princess Tao that Vold currently was carrying. "We have no choice." Algira stated as he looked at the squirming cat in his arms. "Tao-nyan needs our help!"

Vold sighed at Algira's weird speech. Placing nyan at the end of person's name was very annoying, but having been associated with him for years he'd gotten use to it, for the most part. "Then we'll head towards Fuuga, that is said to be Lord Hak's home." The two men gave each other a nod in agreement before they began to pick up speed to get to their destination, the health of their Princess was on the line and so were the lives of those of their people. No doubt Princess Kouren would start up a war between Kouka and Xing and they didn't believe their country would survive such a thing.

Meanwhile blue eyes sprang open as a bowed head lifted from prayer. Ik-su looked off towards the boarder of the wind and felt a terror sweep through him. He'd had a vicious vision. One of blood and death. Tears sprang from his eyes. Something was coming. A darkness he'd never expected. _Hurry Princess. You only have a little time left before it begins._ He thought before he stood up and began to make his way back towards him home.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : And so you get a tiny taste of what's to come in the future. Yona has a lot to accomplish and in order to accomplish it she has to figure out who is going to assist her. Xing is gonna be a big player in future chapters, but that isn't going to occure until I'm done in Port Awa and I'm finished with the Water Tribe arc. So around chapter 80-85; I'll start up with Xing, though Tao and co will appear again before that. Promise!


	61. Revealing the Dream

**Chapter 61** : _Revealing the Dream_

* * *

Gigan opened a cabin door and moved aside for Yona to enter. Inside was sparse, only a bed laid on the far wall with a desk next to it. On the opposite wall from the desk were daggers, a bunch of them either hung from nails or were embedded into the wood. An erhu sat leaning against the chair that was in front of the desk that caused Yona to smile. "This is Jae-ha's room." The captain explained. "That brat seems to keep his room cleaner than most of my men." She said before looking at the wall with the daggers, her eyes narrowing at the holes. She then looked at Yona. "Get some rest." She turned to leave.

"I'm not tired." Yona's soft voice spoke.

Gigan's hand snapped to Yona's chin and grabbed it before tipping the girl's head back. Yona gasped in surprise. The captain's eyes narrowed at her own. "You have dark circles around your eyes, which convey a story of sadness and are tired." She took a deep inhale of her pipe, the smoke swirling in her lungs before the exhale released it into the room. "Why are you trying so hard to hide that you are tired?" Yona's eyes looked away from her. She released the young girl's chin. "If you are tired you'll begin making mistakes, mistakes that end up killing someone. Sleep." Gigan went to leave when Yona's voice stopped her.

"I can't sleep." Yona stated as she felt her emotions begin to crumble her reservations on showing too much at once towards this woman. "I have nightmares. Some of the past. Others, the more frightening ones, show of a future that's nothing but fighting, blood and death."

"I suppose Jae-ha knows nothing of these nightmares?" Gigan inquired. Yona gave a nod. "Tch." The sea captain sighed. "He's your husband, he's suppose to be good for something other than a night warmer." Yona's cheeks flushed red. "Tell him your fears. You'll be surprised that he'll begin sharing his too."

"I already know some of his fears by just knowing who he is." Yona insisted.

Gigan chuckled. "Men don't give up their fears very easily, that boy is overly emotional." She grumbled the last part.

"I love that he shows his emotions so easily." Yona smiled happily.

"Then show him yours; that includes your fears." Gigan countered. "Perhaps then your fears will dissipate and you'll be able to sleep more comfortable." She turned and left Yona be alone.

Yona sighed sadly as she sat down on the feather bed. The bed sank down from the posts that kept it hanging above the floor. The bed frame creaked lightly at her weight being added onto it. Pushing herself back onto the middle of the bed Yona kicked off her shoes before curling up, her eyes drifting shut as the darkness of the room lulled her off to sleep.

* * *

Jae-ha watched as Hak, Kija and Shin-ah all fought the crew who seemed to be having fun in fighting the three men. Hak however looks bored and decides to bring the green haired man into their fight by conveniently thrusting his weapon at Jae-ha, who jumped out of the way of the well placed attack. "Watch it Hak!" He yelled causing the Raiju to laugh darkly.

"Scared droopy eyes?" Hak chuckled as he spun his weapon around himself causing the crew members who'd been coming behind him to fall backwards, one polishing into the water when he tripped on his own feet.

"Jeesh." Jae-ha muttered as he reached into his tunic jacket and grabbed three dangers and threw them at Hak as he jumped from the crows nest back onto the ships deck. Hak spun the quandao once again before bringing it down in a downward thrust. Jae-ha blocked the blade with two more kunai daggers.

The fighting soon ended only for everyone to begin watching the Ryokuryuu and Raiju fight like the monsters they were. A sound above the upper deck caught Gigan's attention. Turning her head she watched as feet hung over the upper deck as blonde hair blew in the wind. Ouryuu Zeno was enjoying watching the fight below. "Does this happen often?" Gigan asked him. Yun turning his attention to the woman next to him when he suddenly spotted Zeno.

"Brothers Ryokuryuu and Ankokuryuu like to play fight." Zeno responded with a happy smile as he threw his arms over the back of his head.

Jae-ha suddenly kicked the quandao's blade to the side and brought a dagger down in a downward thrust, as he did this Hak dropped his primary weapon and pulled a short sword out of his jacket. The two blades hit each other causing sparks to fire off each other. Pushing off each other they were left panting as they circled each other. As they caught their breath they rushed towards one another only to stop as three daggers were thrown at the two and landed in the deck between them. Their eyes turning towards the new threat.

Gigan spun a kunai knife from it's circular hilted tip. "You pass, all of you." The older woman stated. "However, now half of my men are injured."

Jae-ha sighed. "I'll go get the Senjuso."

She made a face at him before giving a snort. "Yes, you should." She turned to Zeno. "But Ouryuu has already stated he'd do it." Zeno waved at the group from where he was perched. "Remember, they're only found at the Mist Shrouded Cape."

Zeno laughed. "Zeno remembers!" He exclaimed as he jumped down from the upper deck. "Zeno will be back."

"How did Zeno get out of that fight?" Kija asked.

One of the men laugh from behind him. "Zeno is already a crew member!"

A young man with a red hat chuckled too. "He had to fight Jae-ha to get onboard!"

One of the fatter crew men smirked at the memory. "Now that was a fight."

Kija looked at the three men as they seemed to be daydreaming about the battle between the two dragons. Kija thought about this for a moment. Zeno had gotten to fight with Jae-ha and so had his master and Hak, but neither himself or Shin-ha had sparred with Ryokuryuu. A new determination filled Kija. He really wanted to spar with his brother dragon.

Jae-ha had been smiling as Zeno took off when he felt a shiver run down his spine and looked around to see Kija looking at him with a new look of determination. _Oh boy._ He groaned. Something had trigger Kija and for some reason he now was probably going to be dodging Hakuryuu for reasons unknown. Sighing, Jae-ha left to go find his little wife, suddenly feeling the need to have her in his arms. He didn't have to search for long, finding her in his cabin laying in the middle of his bed. Pulling the fabric, that was a curtain, he tugged it over the small window hole.

"Leave it." He heard Yona whisper.

"Yona." He sighed her name. "What is my beautiful wife doing awake? I thought you were sleeping."

"I can't sleep." She said as she felt herself tearing. Jae-ha's eyes widened in surprise and gathered her up into his arms. "I've-" she started to say. "I've been having nightmares."

"I know." He sighed as he settled next to her. "I've been waiting for you to tell me about them. I can't protect you or help you if you do not tell me what's going on." He smiled down at her. "My beauty can only go so far." He joked gaining a light laugh from her.

"It's bad." She said. "I think it's...a vision of some sort." She sat up straighter. "I think a war is coming. A bad one." She looked at him. "I saw Zeno taking me away from a burning city. Kuuto, I think." She paused a second, trying to remember the dream. "There was blood, everywhere. Men, women, and children laid dead." She felt him touch her hand. "I was older. Maybe two or three years older than I am now. In my arms was something small. I think it was a baby." She saw his eyes widen at that. "The smell around us was stomach turning. It was burnt flesh. I couldn't see anybody else, just Zeno. I was scared." She felt a shiver run through her that made her wrap her arms around herself. "It was so scary, Jae-ha." She started to cry.

Jae-ha pulled her once more into his arms. It sounded like a horrible dream and prayed that it was just that, a dream and nothing else.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I was gonna end this with something about Su-won but decided that the next chapter will be on him and what he's up to.


	62. The Shield Appears

**Chapter 62** : _The Shield Appears_

* * *

Blood. That's all she saw. Rivers of blood running through the streets of cities and towns. People crying out in hunger, in fear, in anger and in pain. They were crying out for her as their blood was drained from their bodies from the wounds made by weapons of war. They screamed which in turn caused her to cry out.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" A tormented cry rang through the night causing Algira and Vold to awaken from their own tormented dreams.

"Princess Tao!" Vold cried out his Princess' name from his spot near her.

"Tao-nyan!" Algira yelled out from the mouth of the cave and ran to his Princess' side.

Vold placed his hand on her forehead. Her eyes were open but glassy. "She's got a fever." He stated as he laid her head back on on his cloak that was folded into a pillow for her. Her breathing was shallow. "She needs a physician." He said quietly.

"We're almost to Fuuga." Algira said softly as he pushed Tao's curls out of her eyes which were now closed.

"We need to leave." Vold stated as he began to pack what they had. Algira handed him the kitten he'd been carrying, then turned and picked up Tao in his arms.

"You carried her last time." He stated as he turned to leave. "Besides you're better with the sword than I am."

Vold looked at the kitten in his hands and groaned,"Idiot." before he picked up his cloak and followed the cat-loving former five star general of Xing into the night.

* * *

When Yona woke up again she found herself in the loving warm embrace of her husband with her head tucked under his chin. His breathing was deep and even as he slept peacefully. His heart beat under her ear. A calm pace, meaning he was deeply asleep. She moved her head away from his chest and could see his peaceful face as he slept, the moonlight her only light source. Smiling she swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood up. Turning her head to make sure Jae-ha continued to sleep she turned away from him, opened the door to his room and left him to enjoy what little sleep he usually got.

As the door closed the eyes of Ryokuryuu opened to find his wife leaving his side.

The cool morning air caught Yona by surprise. She walked out onto the lower deck of the ship and breathed in the sea-salted air. It smelled fine and made her relished the morning scent. The dawn was just casting casting it's light upon the dark and dreary seascape and it's harbor, the port and town further from them as well. Yawning she leaned against the ship's edge with elbows and watched as the light crept closer and closer; chasing the shadows away.

Upon hearing footsteps closing in on her Yona turned her head and saw who else was awake at this early hour. She wasn't really surprised to find Hak's dark eyes upon her person. Always watching out for her even when she didn't realize it. She smiled at her best friend. "You're up early Hak." She said softly, she gained a light chuckled from him.

"Never went to bed." He stated as he leaned his back against the wooden edge of the ship. Looking down at her, he smiled. "Does droopy-eyes know you're awake?"

She smiled at his nickname for her husband. "He's asleep himself." She stated.

"You're eyes are puffy." He said a matter-of-factly.

"Ah!" She cried out in surprise as she went to rub the puffiness away only have a hand caught by him. "Hak?"

"Did he say something that made you cry?" He asked his eyes staring at her intently.

She frowned at him. "No." She replied as she gently pulled her hand away. "I cried because I had a nightmare. He comforted me." She looked away from his towards the still rising sun. "Jae-ha would never hurt me like that."

"I'm just making sure you're safe." He defended himself. He looked over towards her. "I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

"Jae-ha isn't Su-won." She said as she turned to look at him, her violet eyes glittering in the morning light. "Su-won is paying for what he has done. He is in exile with Ju-doh."

"Kye-sook is still out there." He said with a dark look. "He's still dangerous."

"We'll find him. Afterall, you are the General of the Wind tribe and nothing gets past your tribe." She smiled at the light flush on his face. She loved it that she could do that to him sometimes. It was easy to make one of her dragons flush, but with Hak it took some thinking make that reaction happen on him.

"Isn't it a little early for such deep talks Yona dear?" came Jae-ha's teasing voice. He'd been listening from the top deck, to their conversation since Hak walked up to her. His legs swung over the side of the top deck to the lower one. He smiled down at her.

"Jae-ha!" She cried out in surprise. "I thought I left you sleeping?" She questioned him.

He jumped down to her level. "Ah, my love." He walked over to her and gently touched her cheek with the back of his hand and fingertips. "I'm so use to having you by my side now as I sleep that when you leave me in the night I instantly awaken."

"Then why weren't you by her side when I came up droopy." Hak challenged him playfully as he walked up to the man.

Jae-ha chuckled. "Because I saw that the thunder beast was next my wife and knew she was quite safe without her green dragon having to be there." He smirked at Hak. "I know you'd never let harm come to her. I trust you Hak." He walked passed him to lean against the deck railing.

Hak chuckled. "Not afraid I'd woks her away." Yona shook her head at Hak.

"If I was I wouldn't trust you." Jae-ha said darkly. "Besides, you're a man of honor. You'd never wisk a woman away if she wasn't willing to go with you in the first place."

Yona cleared her throat. "You two do know I'm right here, right?" She asked causing both to look at her.

"Did you hear something Jae-ha?" Hak teased Yona. "Almost sounded like one of those dreadful sea sirens."

Yona's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and slight anger at being ignored by Hak.

"Yeah," Jae-ha concurred. "But sirens are beautiful luscious creatures who drive men wild with want and desire." Yona's cheeks became redder from Jae-ha's words. He suddenly grabbed her. "And it seems I've caught one with hair as red as a rose and eyes like violets." He teased. "I do hope she takes pity on me, a mere mortal."

Though her cheeks were red Yona giggled at his tease. "Maybe." She teased back before kissing his cheek and running off to go back to their room to freshen up a bit.

"Oh..." Jae-ha placed his hand over his heart as he watched her run off. "Kami help me. She's discovered how to actually tease back."

Hak chuckled at the green haired man's words even as a part of himself wished it was him gaining the affection of the beautiful crimson haired Princess. Swiping his dark locks back, Hak chuckled wearily. _Oh well._ He thought as he went down below to the crew corridors to get some sleep.

* * *

Blue eyes looked around the venders of the village below his home. Su-won and Ju-doh both were mingling amongst the villagers, trying to gain some intel on the goings ons of Kouka. Since their exile they had, had very little contact with the outside world, opting to stay out of the way of things in the manor high above this village. The waves of the lake near the village kept the air cool on this warm summer day.

Sitting down at a food and drink vender, Su-won began a game of Go with one of the older merchants who was sitting down to eat. The two played lazily as the merchant talked about what he'd heard while in the Wind tribe near the boarder of Xing. Upon hearing about Kouren killing her own father and chasing her younger sister out of Xing's capital, he couldn't help but see the similarities between Xing's Princess Tao's plight and Yona's a few months back.

He knew that Kye-sook was the blame for this, somehow, some way, he had gotten to Xing and was now whispering his deeds to the now Empress Kouren. Moving his winning piece forward Su-won took the game from the merchant who was impressed that he'd been bested by someone so young. Upon find Ju-doh, Su-won took him to the side and explained what he had learned.

"I have one question then," Ju-doh stated as he looked the exiled prince in the eyes. "What is it that you want?"

"To protect Yona." He spoke truthfully before turning back towards his manor to begin preparations for a journey.

In a forest gorge between the fire and wind tribes the priest Ik-su suddenly gasped as he saw within his mind's eye a luminescent light encompass Kouka and it's crimson haired Princess. "The shield has awaken." He muttered. "But the shield is nowhere near the Princess and her companions. I don't understand. Who is the shield and the sword?" He sighed. "Another part of the prophesy that didn't know of?" He chuckled. "I'll go to Fuuga and await the Princess there." He nodded at his own words and began to prepare himself for the long journey ahead of him.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : So I went with the theory that Su-won is the shield from the prophesy in this chapter. Can anybody guess who is gonna be my sword; no it's not Hak. Sorry for making you guys wait a week for this update. I know some got use to my updates that occurred every three days. I've been trying to finish my Inuyasha story by the end of this month. So bare with me on the updates.


	63. Dead Eyes

**Chapter 63** : _Dead Eyes_

* * *

Ik-su sighed as the city of Fuuga came into view. He'd had a treacherous journey in getting to the Wind Tribe's capital. First his habit of falling over seemed to know no bounds and had almost galled over a steep cliff, several times no less! Second a band of bandits had come across him, however having seen his dirty, worn torn clothes they had actually taken pity on him and helped him out. His feet were sore, his stomach empty and he was tired. As he came up to the city gate he found two young men fast asleep as they kept watch. Chuckling he passed them by and entered the city.

* * *

Yona took a deep breath as she breathed in the fresh sea coated air. The wind blew her long wavy red hair that was tied back in a long braid. She was currently wearing a pair of black slacks and a silk white shirt with a dark blue jacket. Jae-ha had given her the clothing so she could move easier than she did in her dress. He was right too. The clothes were lighter than the heavy kimono dress, only the jacket was a bit heavier. Inside the jacket was a dagger, a gift from the captain according to Jae-ha. She hadn't had a chance to speak to Captain Gigan since their little talk. She liked the older woman and wanted to know her better. She wasn't sure why, but she had feeling that Gigan could impart some words of wisdom to her.

As Yona searched the ship for the captain she came across Yun who was yelling some men below deck, in the cargo hold. When she entered the room she found men laying in bed injured from the fight with Hak and the others. She really wanted to giggle, especially when she saw Yun fawning over them like a mother hen. She found the young man's habits quite comical. Deciding to leave them be, she quietly made her way back up the stairs towards the upper deck. Not finding the captain anywhere on the ship, Yona decided to leave and look around the town. However, she knew Jae-ha and Hak would throw fits if she went by herself, so Yona went to find one of her companions to see who would go into town with her. She found Shin-ah sitting on the cliff overlooking the ship.

"Shin-ah." she spoke softly gaining his attention. When he turned to her she saw Ao laying in his hands. "Is she alright?"

He looked down at his companion. "Yes. She over ate." he stated, Ao gave a squeak of confirmation.

"I was going to go into town. Would you like to come with me?" she asked.

Shin-ah looked around him until he picked up his new mask that he'd carved. It looked like the old one, only not so scary looking. "Yes." he stated as he put the mask on. He placed Ao in one of the inside pockets of his haori jacket as he picked up his sword from the ground and placed it on his back. The two walked away from e cliff with Yona giving Shin-ah a list of things she wanted to buy.

* * *

Jae-ha sighed as he sat in the crows nest. He was hiding from the captain, hoping she wouldn't send him off into town to spy on things there. It wasn't like Shin-ah couldn't see from here any way. "Droopy eyes!" he heard being called out and groaned as he peered down to find Hak standing there.

"What?" he asked trying to keep his annoyance hidden.

Hak grinned when he heard a slight groan from the crows nest. "Where's your wife?" he asked.

Jae-ha thought for a moment. Last he'd seen of his beautiful wife shed been combing the ship for the captain, but that was an hour ago. "Not sure." he stated truthfully. Spying Zeno near the cave that was near the ship he jumped from the crows nest to next to the Ouryuu. "Zeno."

Ouryuu Zeno was usually one to pay attention to things around him, even when he was joking around. So when Jae-ha had landed near him, it came to a surprise to the golden haired young man to hear Ryokuyuu's voice. Zeno jumped in surprise causing his green haired brother to smirk. "Brother Jae-ha startled Zeno. That's not an easy feat." he said with a smile.

"Have you seen Yona today?" Jae-ha asked.

Zeno looked up at the male, he saw worry in his eyes. "Zeno saw the Miss earlier with brother Shin-ah." he stated.

"Oh." he sounded slightly relieved.

"But they went off into the woods towards Awa." Zeno stated. He looked up when he heard Jae-ha jump away from him. He scratched the side of his temple. "He shouldn't be worried." he mumbled softly. "Shin-ah won't let anybody hurt the Miss." he turned back towards the mouth of the cave to help the men in their training.

* * *

Yona picked up a fruit and frowned at the mushy feel of it. _It's rotten._ she thought as she placed it back down before picking up another that seemed to have no bruises on it. She then began to look through the herbs in the store and found some shed never heard of and handed them to Shin-ah. This went on for another ten minutes before she went up to the storekeeper and paid for the items. Next the went into the butcher shop and began to browse through the meats. There wasn't much of a selection. She bought some pig and thought perhaps Yun could make something with it. During the entire time in town she kept an eye on the people. She found it strange that their were no children running about with joy. No young women walking around with their mothers or friends, in fact, she hadn't seen any women her age at all. It left her feeling out of place and strange.

Picking up the basket that was now filled she and Shin-ah stepped out into the street. _Their eyes are dead._ she though as she observed the people in the street. _They're scared of something._ she observed the eyes a bit more. It was then she heard a scream. Looking towards Shin-ah, she gave him a nod. The two found a tavern at the end of the road. A young boy being held by a woman who sobbing uncontrollably. The child was motionless. She gasped, a hand flying to her lips.

Suddenly Shin-ah pushed Yona behind him. The sound of his sword leaving its sheath echoed in the room. That was when Yona saw the drunken official officer with his sword out. The man turned towards Shin-ah. "You lookin' fer a fight boy?" he asked.

"…" was Shin-ah's response.

"P-Please…" the tavern owner whimpered. "leave. You've killed my boy."

"And he shall pay for it." Yona stated as she pushed back her cloak revealing her long red hair and the crest of the royal family on a broach she wore on her shoulder.

"Who the hell are yer?" he asked drunkenly.

She frowned as she stepped forward. Her eyes the only reflection of her true anger towards the man and his actions as swirling balls of fire seemed to be reflecting in them."I am Princess Yona." She stated as she held her head high. "I am here in Port Awa to check and see if the rumors were true and upon finding that they are, indeed true I have decided that things are going to change around here." she spoke with authority.

The drunk began to laugh. "Yer crazy! That snoody bitch wouldn't care for the people here!" he laughed loudly. "She's too much of a spoiled brat!"

"Shin-ah." she spoke her Seiryuu's name with such authority that the young man couldn't help but do whatever it was she wanted as he took a step forward. "Take this man into custody." she said holding her head high. She suddenly heard somebody step behind her and turned her head to see her husband.

Jae-ha felt his eyes widening as he saw the look in her eyes. _Shit. Somebody is about to die._ For the look in her eyes was the same look shed held before she'd annihilated the elders of his village.

"Jae-ha." she spoke his name with such strength in her voice. "Bring General Hak to me. I have a mission for him." Jae-ha's eyes seemed to widen further when he saw Shin-ah punch the drunk and the man collapsed on the floor.

 _Yeah. Somebody is about to die._ he thought as he turned on his heel and quickly left to fetch Hak.

Yona approached the couple who looked up at her as they had been trying over their son's body. "I'm so sorry." she said as tears began t o form in her eyes. "I promise you this, your sons death will not be in vain. I will make sure that this town is cleaned out of the scum that have infested it. I will not rest until every man who has committed a crime has paid in for them." she turned to leave.

"Kum-ji." she heard the tavern owner say. "Kum-ji is responsible for everything that's happening in this town!" he cried out. "If you are our Princess, our ruler's daughter, then please make that man pay!" he cried out.

Yona felt her anger reaching a boiling point. "I will." she promised and for once the man felt as if there was a spark of hope and that this young girl would change everything as he watched her leave with her blue haired guardian.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I'm back! Oh goodness, a mad Yona isn't a good thing. ^_^ I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter.


	64. Battle Plans

**Chapter 64** : _Battle Plans_

* * *

Yona had never felt such anger than she did at that moment. She could understand the dragon clans acting as they did, it didn't mean it had been right though; but for Lord Yang Kum-ji to allow his men to mistreat the people in the city that her father had allowed him to govern? It wasn't right! It was time for Princess Yona to make a surprise appearance. She knew their was more going on here other than the mistreatment of these poor people. She still wasn't sure why there weren't any young women around. Something just wasn't right here.

Shin-ah continued to walk with her in silence and for that she was thankful. She didn't want to snap at one of her precious friends and she knew if she was to be forced to talk at that moment, she would. They ended up outside of town upon a hillside that overlooked the port city. It was here that she would wait for Hak. As she waited she glared at the drunken man.

* * *

Jae-ha landed with a soft thump upon the deck of the ship. His eyes scanned the top deck, but there was no sight of the thunder beast. However, he didn't have to search for long once he was on land near the mouth of the cave, as he caught the sight of a few men circling two combatants who in turn were circulating around each other. As he pushed a few men to the side he saw Hak and Zeno in the middle of a fight.

Hak charged the golden haired male, who in turn went to dodge the attack. Hak changed the direction of his attack with his staff weapon at a critical point and hit Zeno in the stomach with the metal staff of his quandao. Xeon went flying into the crowd as Hal went after him to go in for the kill. The blade came down upon Zeno and suddenly the golden haired youth rolled away and brought up his short sword and went to slice at Hak's face, Hal pushed himself backwards away from the swords blade, which came inches from cutting his face.

"This is awesome." one of the bystanders stated, excitement evident in his voice.

Jae-ha spotted Kija standing off to the side with Yun, both whom were watching the fight. He walk over to them. "How'd this happen?" he asked.

"Captain Gigan wanted Hak to teach her people how to fight without killing their opponent and without them getting killed." Kija explained as he felt his own blood rushing with excitement. Both of his fists were ready to punch something.

Yun looked excited as he watched Zeno roll out of the way as Hak once again kicked his feet out from under him. Zeno jumped back up onto his feet and began a series of punches and kicks at Hak's face and stomach, all of which were deflected by his defense against Zeno's attacks.

Hak then stopped the fight when he raised his hand at Zeno. "Okay, did everybody pay attention to what the two of us were doing?" he asked the crowd. He gained nods from them."Good. Now partner up, fight each other and we'll see where we have go go from there." He then noticed Jae-ha and looked at Zeno. "This guy will take over from now on." he said pointing at Zeno before he walked over to Jae-ha. Looking around he didn't see his red haired Princess. "Where is she?" he asked the green haired man.

"Yona has asked me to fetch you, her General of the Wind." his eyes narrowed as he said Hak's title.

"Tch." Hak sounded annoyed. "What happened?"

"A boy got killed by an official in town and Yona has taken him into custody." Jae-ha stated. "She's pissed." he said causing both Yun and Kija to look at him.

"Worse than your village?" Yun inquired, he still could recall the blood spilt that day.

"Yeah." Jae-ha replied as he looked down at the younger man. "Somebody is going to die and soon."

Hak sighed. "Well," he began as he turned to walk away. "we better not make her wait any longer than we have." he paused before looking towards Jae-ha. "You don't happen to have any armor, do you?"

* * *

Yona watched as the afternoon sun began to cross into the horizon when she sensed somebody coming their way. Turning around she saw Hak dressed in a black and red armor breastplate with a belt around his waist and armor around his forearms and wrists. He had a dark blue cloak around him and his pants were tighter to his body, rather that the lose one's he usually wore and he had on black boots that shined. He looked every bit of the general he was and she found her cheeks reddening as she realized how handsome he was. That was when she saw Jae-ha and found her heart leaping into her throat. If Hak was handsome, than Jae-ha was gorgeous. He'd changed too and now wore clothing similar to Hak's and the armor he wore seemed lighter and more leathery, though now his daggers were visible on his hips, and wrists. He also wore a sakkat hat that hid his face from view.

Hak went to his knee in from of Yona. "You called Princess?" he asked.

"Yes." she said as she gathered her wits. "I need to clean the infestation that has taken hold in this city and to do so I will need the power of my General."

"I will do whatever it is you need me to do." he said feeling as if he'd just signed a warrant with death as his heart began to beat quickly in his chest.

"The people of this city are being held hostage by one Yang Kum-ji and his officials." she stated. "I do not know of the extent of the abuse he has used against the people here, but it ends now." her eyes narrowed. "I have a plan, but I'm certain you will not like it."

"I have sworn to protect you and fight whatever battle you need fought." he lifted his head and looked at her. "Whatever it is, I will do it."

Yona looked at him and felt her nerves shake. She had no choice. In order to find the truth one had to force it out sometimes. She moved to reveal the formally drunken official who was now wide eyed as he looked at the General of the Wind, also known as the Thunder Beast of Kouka. "I need you and Ryokuyuu to take this man and gain information from him. He knows what's going on here. He knows where the young women have gone. He knows why the people's eyes are dead. He knows every sin that Yang Kum-ji has done. I want answers by the end of the day."

"How do you know that he knows these things?" Jae-ha asked. "He's nothing more than a low level official, isn't he?"

Yona smiled. "While he was drunk he told us that he was a commander in Yang Kum-ji's army and that he held a high position and that we had no rights in touching him." she said as she looked back at the man who now looked quite frightened. She took a deep breath before continuing. "You are to use whatever means necessary to gain the truth from him." She saw Hak's eyes widen as he realized what she meant by those words.

"I understand." he said as he stood and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and drug him off.

"Yona," Jae-ha began. "are you sure of this?" he could sense a great pain in her.

"Sometimes one must sacrifice things for the greater good." she said sadly. "Do you know what's going on here Jae-ha?"

He sighed. "Drugs are being brought in from Kai and are being sold from here, but there's also been an alarming amount of kidnappings and young beautiful girls being taken. Where to? I have no idea." he touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "Gigan has been fighting Kum-ji for years. I don't know if she'll be happy with you if you do this." he smiled down at her. "But I'll make sure Hak doesn't kill the man at least."

"Thank-you." she said before leaving with Shin-ah. Her heart feeling heavy for having to do what she'd just ordered them to do. Torture was not something she ever thought she'd ever approve of, but it was something she knew had to be used on people like that man in order to gain the information they needed.

* * *

It was nightfall when Hak. and Jae-ha returned to the cove with the man, who by then was unconscious. The two walked up to the ship and found the entire crew waiting in the captain's cabin with Yona and Gigan. The old sea captain looked at Jae-ha's tired look. "Well?" she asked knowing that only probing them would gain her the answers she needed.

"They are selling the girl's into slavery to the Kai empire." Jae-ha said as he sat down tiredly. "Some are sold as household slaves, but most go into the sex trade and are never seen again." he looked at Hak who was leaning against the wall. "They have another shipment of girls going out in three days and a shipment of drugs coming in at the same time."

"Then we will strike them then." Gigan stated with a smirk. "We just have to find out which ship has the girls and the drugs on-board."

"That's simple." Yona said softly causing everybody to look at her. "You just need two spies to get on the ship with the girls."

"They're taking only beautiful young women." Gigan stated before looking over her crew. "I don't have anybody in my crew that's like that."

"That hurts captain." Jae-ha mumbled softly.

"How about Yona?" one of the men asked as he scratched his chubby face. "She's beautiful."

"That she is." Gigan said as she looked at the crimson haired young woman.

Both Hak and Jae-ha were about to protest when they heard Yona's voice. "Okay." Everybody froze for a moment before chaos hit the fan between her dragons, Hak and Yun all yelling at once.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : So Yona was faced with a tough decision in this chapter, no I'm not going to do a torture scene, but I will have the two boys tell her what they did in a later chapter. As also, reviews are appreciated! ^_^


	65. Ready or Not

**Chapter 65** : _Ready or Not..._

* * *

Yun straightened the wig he was wearing once again. It had been easy to dye some hair the same color as his own. He just had to find the right dye material to use. He wore a white hat on top of his head and a very pretty dress that matched his hair. Yona had helped him with the make-up and was surprised at how much he really did pass off as a girl as he had looked at himself in the mirror.

After Yona had agreed to Caprain Gigan's idea, then he and the others began to protest; Hak and Jae-ha had been the loudest ones to do so. Once they had settled down, the captain then had looked at himself and Zeno and asked if either of them could go with her. He had surprised himself at how quickly he had said yes. Unfortunately Zeno hadn't looked very pretty in the dress and kinda walked awkward in it. Meaning the Ouryuu was stuck waiting like everybody else. _Sometimes being a pretty boy genius has it's drawbacks._ He thought as he looked at Yona who had put on a dress he had made for her. The cream colored dress with a red vest and pink obi tie looked very nice on her. He had helped her with her long red tresses and put the hair into a long tight braid before placing a red flower hair ornament in her hair. She was already devastatingly beautiful, the outfit and hair ornament just gave her beauty accent. He flushed at those thoughts.

"Yun," she said his name gaining his attention. "Did you remember to bring the fireworks?" He gave a nod. "Good." She said as she grabbed his hand and began to pull him along beside her as they began to walk through the town. "The man told Hak that the local restaurant was nothing more than a front for capturing the girls." She said as they came into the courtyard in front of the business.

"Yeah." He said quietly. "Hak said that the girls are taken to a separate room where the floor opens from under them and they're taken from there to a holding area." Yun sighed as they took their first steps into the place.

"Don't be afraid Yun." She said softly causing his eyes to widen before he looked at her. "I'm here for you, just as you're here for me."

 _Isn't she afraid?_ He wondered in awe as he felt his hands tremble as they were greeted by the owner of the establishment. The man's eyes were wide as he looked them both over. _I am terrified._ He thought as he told the man that they were looking for work because of how poor their families were. _I need to push passed my fears. I have to! Because Yona needs me to protect her!_ He and Yona placed fake smiles on their faces as they were led away to another room. _I just need to keep her safe until the right time._ He felt weightless as they fell into the pit and because he was prepared for the fall he was able to land just right. _Now we wait._ He thought as he looked up in time to see the trap door close off any light into the dark pit.

* * *

Kija rubbed his dragon claw arm. He felt a thrumming feeling going through the appendage. _Is it because I'm about to fight?_ He wondered. His mind flashing back to the fight they had, had in Jae-ha's village. _No. I didn't feel this before. Perhaps I'm just anxious because I'm not at Yona's side._ He felt somebody come to stand next to him. Looking up he saw Shin-ah standing next to the side of the ship with him. The young man wasn't wearing his mask, instead those intense golden eyes were looking out into the distance. He was also wearing borrowed clothes from one of the crewmen, like Kija was. Gigan had said they stood out in the clothing they had worn. Kija knew it was true. His clothes were a reminiscent of the clothing from his village, while Shin-ah's had been a silken kimono given by Yona. The slacks and cloth shirt were light and easier to move in.

"What do you see?" He asked his younger brother.

"Ships are gathering." Shin-ah stated as he too felt anxious in not having Yona near him. He had thought maybe he could see her from her, but no.

"Good." came the voice of the captain. "It means things are advancing according to plans." She looked around and noticed something. "Where is that brat?"

"Brat?" Kija inquired.

 _Is she talking about Jae-ha?_ Shin-ah wondered having heard that word once before whenever Ryokuyuu was near the older woman.

"Jae-ha." she said with a bit of anger.

 _I was right._ Shin-ah thought with a smirk forming on his face.

 _Oh_? Kija wondered why the captain called his older brother that.

Shin-ah's eyes scanned the area around the cove, but didn't spot the green haired man. His eyes went back to the harbor. They widened as he spotted him on the roof of a building. He was staying low and seemed to be doing some recon. "Jae-ha's checking around the ships." He alerted the captain.

"Tch. That idiot." She said before smiling. "He's going to go crazy waiting." She chuckled as she began to walk away. "Tell me when the ships begin to leave the harbor."

* * *

Yona glared at Yang Kum-ji as he grabbed her hair and tugged her head back. Her eyes filled with a fire in them. Yun watched as the color drained from the man's face and he took a tentative step backwards away from Yona as fear entered into the man's very soul. He could see Kum-ji begin to tremble as he released Yona's hair.

 _Who is this girl?_ Kum-ji thought as he felt his very soul tremble at the mere glare she was giving him. He'd fondled and touched many of the girl's that had come through throughout the years and had been bitten, scratched and glared at by them; but the power behind this girl's glare sent him trembling and wanting to get as far away from her.

When the door closed Yona turned her head towards the young women in the room. They were all crying and whimpering against each other. "Don't worry," she said in a gentle voice. "you'll be safe soon."

"How can you say that?" said one girl. "I've been here for weeks and trust me, no one is coming. No one cares!"

Yona smiled at her. "I know you have no reason to believe me, but I promise, help is coming and when the moment comes, I need you guys to be prepared for it." She looked at Yun and gave him a nod.

Yun pushed the dagger Jae-ha had given him out of the sleeve of his shirt and used it to cut off his bindings. He then cut his legs free as well before working on Yona's bindings. He turned to the girls and spoke. "My name is Yun and I'm a guy. I came here with my friend to save you girls. Now, I know you're scared and all you want to do is find a safe place to hide; but you can't. Once night falls, our friends will be coming. They're going to save everyone here; but in order to do that, you have to be willing to work with us and not hamper us."

Yona gave a nod. "We came here to Port Awa only a couple of days ago and while here we have witnessed things that shouldn't be happening here." Her eyes narrowed. "After tonight, nobody with hurt the people in this town. I won't allow it."

"And who the hell are you?" the young girl asked with venom in her voice as she didn't believe anything these people were saying.

"I am Princess Yona of Kouka. My father was King Il." She stated earning gasps from the girls. "I am here to make right the wrongs my father has made and help make my country to be safe once more, even if I have to drag every last despicable person out of it with my bare hands." By the time she finished every girl in the place believed her.

Yun began to untie the other girl's bonds and soon every girl was waiting for what was to happen next. The first girl who had spoken before walked over to Yona. "Okay. Let's see what these idiot friends of yours will do." She lifted her head when she heard movement outside the door. "We're about to be moved."

* * *

A day went by without any sign of the ships beginning to move. This left those aboard the Pirate's ship a bit nervous and also worried. "Hak," Shin-ah's voice caught Hak off-guard as he approached the Wind General. "You should rest."

"No thanks." He said as he continued to lean against the mass pole. "I might end up like White Snake." He pointed at Kija who was waving his hands every which way around him. "Every time he falls asleep he wakes up and starts fighting thin air."

"Mister is just as worried about Miss." Zeno voiced his tid bit to them causing them to look him over.

"Zeno you have dark circles under your eyes." Shin-ah stated.

"Really?" He asked sounding shocked. It had been a long night. Yona had been gone for a full day and he was worried, just like everybody else.

"Aren't any of you worried about the cute young boy?" asked one of the crewmen having heard their conversation. "You know, the talkative one."

By now Kija was wide awake and coherent. "Yun is smart." He said with a yawn. "He's resourceful as well." Everyone gave a nod.

"He's the one person we're not worried about." Hak stated when he spotted the captain from the corner of his eye.

The wind suddenly blew. "Shin-ah!" She called out causing him to look towards the harbor.

"The ships are moving." He then spotted Jae-ha aboard one ship in the crows nest, hiding onboard. "Jae-ha is in position."

"Men get ready!" Captain Gigan yelled causing them to rush around and gather their weapons. "And remember we are after the greatest treasure of all..." She narrowed her eyes. "the head of Yang Kum-ji, Lord of Awa!"

"Yeah!" The men began to yelled vigorously.

Meanwhile aboard the mercenary ship Jae-ha lifted his head up from the crows nest and peered around the ship below him and the ships around the one he was on. _Yona_ , he thought as an image of his beloved wife popped into his mind. _Stay safe._ His eyes turned from the ship below him to the one approaching them. _Ready or not..._ he thought as he pulled three daggers from his inner jacket and jumped high in the sky to begin the attack.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Everybody's favorite arc is about to get heated! Battle is about to begin and Jae-ha is definitely going to have a more active part in the battle than what was shown in the anime.

 _Question_ : Should I have Su-won show up in Awa after the battle or should he go to the Xing/Kouka boarder and see what is going on there? If he goes to Xing/Kouka boarder he could see what's going on there and back to Yona or Hak about what he has found there.

 **Go to my profile to vote!** Results will be in Chapter 70!


	66. Battle For Awa Begins

**Chapter 66** : _Battle For Awa Begins_

* * *

The moment the bells rang above deck Yona and Yun were already enacting their plans either the help of the captive young women, one in particular, Yuri, was adamant in wanting to help and even helped the two get through the ship. It turned out she was the daughter of a ship builder and that made her an invaluable asset to their team. They found the weapons room and gave each girl a sword or dagger; Yona grabbed a bow with a quiver full of arrows to use. They raced through the lower decks and soon came across the main deck to the top and found that it held two men. Yun pulled out his blow dart from his blouse. One dart hit one man, but the other got embedded into the wall. The second man pulled out a dagger and chased after Yun. Two young girls were waiting for him and as soon as Yun passed them, they hit the man as ran passed them, with an oar from either side causing the man to stagger a bit. Yun blew a third dart hitting the man in the forehead and falling forward unconscious.

"It worked!" Yuri cried out causing a few of the girls to giggle.

Yona stood ahead of them at the bottom of the steps that led to the top deck. Yun pulled off the women's clothes and chucked them to the side. "You really are a guy." one girl stated causing Yun to groan inwardly.

"Yun will go up first and set off the firework," Yona stated as she turned towards the girl's. "After it goes off there will be some confusion and a lot of chaos. We'll use this as our opportunity to get you girls off of the ship."

"What about you?" Yuri questioned feeling like there was something that Yona wasn't telling them. "Are you not coming with us?"

"No." Yona stated her eyes looking at the girl with pure determination in them. "I will find Kum-ji and bring him to justice for his crimes." she walked up to Yuri. "I need you to lead the girls to safety."

"How?" she asked sounding frightened. "I don't know what to do."

"Jump ship." Yun stated. "Swim to shore."

The girls looked at him nervously. "Not all of us can swim." Yuri admitted. "I can, but…"

"Find a life raft and use it to get to safety." Yona advised. Turning towards Yun she gave him a nod. "Go." Yun gave a nod and raced up the stairs.

* * *

Jae-ha landed near one of the pirates who was about to have a sword thrust through his body and kicked the mercenary away and into the sky before he jumped into the sky and threw his kunai knives at several men who cried out in pain as the knives dug in to their skin and pierced their bodies. Zeno ran at these men and kicked them in the sides causing them to fall from the ship as the fell overboard. Kija used his dragon hand, which expanded and became monstrously huge before he swung it at a group of men, who cried out as the clawed hand came down on them and forced them through the floorboards of the ship and into the decks below.

Kija jumped back and landed near Hak and pressed his back against the wind general's body. "You better not kill anybody." Hak said to him as he swung his weapon, which barely scratched anybody but the threat of the blade was there and kept the enemy bay. "Otherwise that old captain will throw a fit."

Jae-ha landed near Hak and chuckled at hearing his comment. "Be careful, Gigan seems to be able to hear everything, even during a battle." he looked around like a frightened man. "I swear just saying her name summons her." He suddenly saw a couple of men coming up behind Shin-ah, who was engaged in a fight with two burly men. He landed in front of the men and kicked both in the face, sending them flying into the sky. Grabbing the short sword on Shin-ah's hip, it was a gift from Yona, and blocked a downward thrust from the second man for Shin-ah. The Two fought the two men before Jae-ha was able to jump slightly and bring down his leg, hard, onto the man's shoulder; duplicating it instantly and causing the man the scream in pain.

Zeno saw Jae-ha take down the first, ran at the second burly man and jumped onto his shoulders before wrapping his arm around his neck and pressed his finger into the man's pressure point causing him to pass out. The three men looked at each other before giving each other a measured nod of thanks and ran off to fight as more mercenaries cam at them.

* * *

Yun ran up the stairs to the top deck and found the entire deck filled with men, but not mercenaries. These men were too relaxed. They're gonna regret being so lax with security. He thought as he spotted a lamp on the side of the wall going into the lower deck. He pulled the firework out of his pouch and lit to wick. _Come on! Ignite!_ His thoughts cried out.

A single flare shot out into the night sky and lit up the darkness causing several of the mercenaries to look up into the sky. Yun suddenly felt eyes upon him and gulped as several men began to advance upon him. _Shit!_ He thought and winced as the first hit came upon his face.

* * *

Yona turned as she heard Yun's cry of pain and gasped as she saw a dozen men men run passed the open door that led to the lower decks. Yun's pained cry made her realize that they'd caught her friend and were about to begin beating him. _Yun!_ she cried out in her mind. Her feet moving before she even thought about it. Anger hitting her and as she came up to the top deck she pulled the string to her bow back and prepared to shoot her first arrow, her eyes began to glow as the rage of the red dragon began to burn in her soul.

* * *

Across the harbor Jae-ha saw the the light in the distance. Turning he saw Shin-ah looking up into the night sky. "Shin-ah!" he yelled out.

"The ship, it's the ship in the center!" he yelled out as he grabbed Jae-ha's shoulder.

"Jae-ha," he turned to Gigan's voice. "go help that wife of yours." she said before throwing three daggers to stop the three mercenaries behind the two men.

"Shin-ah, let's go." he said before grabbing the blue haired teen and jumping into the night sky. _Hang on Yona, we're coming._

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I did have different beginning to this chapter, but it got deleted somehow. So I rewrote it. I like this version better. ^_^


	67. The Fight Continues

**Chapter 67** : _The Fight Continues_

* * *

Yona came running out from below deck to the yells of men. "You stupid brat!" A man with a dagger yelled at Yun who was crumpled upon the deck as a foot was rammed into his stomach. Yona saw blood dripping down her friend's face. "You're with those filthy pirates, aren't you?" the man accused him as he grabbed Yun's hair and pulled him up onto his knees.

Yona pulled the string of her bow back and released a single arrow which struck true and hit the man in the center of his back. Non-violence be damned. she thought as she pulled a second arrow back as the second man turned towards her in shock. _Nobody hurts my friends._ She could feel her blood boiling once again and in her mind she could feel Hiryuu stirring with his own anger at somebody harming a person under their protection. The second arrow flew true as well and hit the second man in the shoulder, the velocity of the arrows impact sending the man over the railing into the water below. Pulling a dagger out from her boot she engaged the third assailant.

Yun watched in awe as Yona took on the burly man with huge muscles and a scar down his left cheek. He thrust his sword at her, she blocked it with her dagger, her eyes looking like balls of fire as she took an arrow in her other hand and shoved it into the man's neck. The mercenary yelled out in pain. _Don't do it._ Yum thought as he watched the man pull the arrow out of his neck. Blood splattered across the deck as the man's artery was cut. He fell dead in seconds.

"Yun!" Yona yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yona." he mumbled against her as he felt tears run down his cheeks. _She saved me...again._ he thought as he tightened his grip on her. _I'm so weak._ he thought before suddenly a shadow covered them and Yona's long hair was grabbed.

"Ahh!" Yona screamed as her head was yanked into an odd angle.

"You little bitch!" the man behind her yelled and was about to hit her.

Yun's eyes widened as he came face to face with Lord Yang Kum-ji. He saw the dagger Yona had dropped when she had bent down and grabbed him. Snatching it from the deck he brought it down onto Kum-ji's shoulder. The man screamed as he released Yona's hair.

Yona's face slammed onto he deck, cutting her forehead and causing blood to drip from her hairline. Yun grabbed her hand before she could react and drug her behind him as he ran. Her legs barely able to keep up with him as he pulled her behind several boxes. "Yun?" she questioned him but suddenly found him pulling her into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, his face hidden by her hair as he held her tightly to him.

Nodding she answered a soft. "Yes." _He's scared._ she thought as she heard him sniff lightly. When he pulled back she saw his eyes were red in the dim light. _He was crying?_ she thought.

"I thought Kum-ji had us back there." he explained. "Sorry, I lost your dagger."

Yona smiled. "Its okay." she said before peering around the box. "It was one of Jae-ha's." she looked back at him and noticed how pale he'd turned.

"Guess I owe him one." he mumbled.

Yona shook her head. "No." she said before standing. "I'll tell him I lost it."

Suddenly a group of men rounded the corner and saw them. "There they are!" The larger of the four said. "Kill the boy. The girl will make a nice prize." they all looked at Yona with lust filled eyes.

 _Shit._ Yun thought. _We have no weapons now._

It was as the group approached the two when suddenly the larger one was kicked down as Jae-ha landed in the midst of them. "I don't think I can be gentle on any of you for trying to hurt my dear Yona." He spun with his leg outward, kicking every last one away from her; two went overboard, the third fell onto the lower deck below where the girls had been hiding. As the fourth sat up rubbing his head, he found himself nailed to the side of the upper deck wall with Jae-ha's daggers and had to look forward at a masked man with a very sharp sword pointed at him.

Yona pushed Jae-ha to the side and approached the man. "Where did Kum-ji go?" she asked, her voice low and dangerous.

* * *

Hak punched another mercenary in the face as he heard another cry out as Zeno kicked one below the belt. He shook his head at the dirty fighting that the smaller man had resorted to now that he had lost his sword. Twisting his body around, he spun his staff weapon around his body and stopped two men from getting the drop on him from behind. He suddenly heard a cracking sound and looked up to see the mast fall and slam into the center of the ship causing a huge hole to appear and the ship began to bring on water. Kija jumped from the intact crows nest and ran at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Did you have to do that?" Hak asked as they jumped from the ship to another one.

"Do what?" Kija asked oblivious that the mast almost hit Hak.

"Hakuryuu has always been enthusiastic in battle." Zeno explained as he grabbed a dropped sword and spun it to make sure he could use it without a problem.

A sudden scream caught their attention as a giant of a man tossed a pirate in the air into the water below before pulling a scythe off of his back and began to make his way towards them. "At least it's a single bladed scythe this time." Zeno mumbled remembering the assassin at Yona and Jae-ha's wedding.

"Yeah." Hak sighed as he readied himself for another fight.

* * *

The mercenary looked at the red haired woman in front of him and as he looked into her eyes, he saw how truly fucked he was. Swallowing hard he spoke. "He has already escaped." he said. "He took one of the raft boats."

Yona glared at the man and before she could speak Jae-ha jumped into the air, upon landing near the crows nest he began to look out into the water. The only small boat that was closest to them was just in jumping distance. Pulling out three daggers in each hand he pushed off and away into the sky to take out the avatars that had caused so much pain and misery in this city.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : This will be my last update until after the Fourth of July. I hope everybody has a wonderful Independence Day week and remember it is because of the service men and women that we get to enjoy our freedom. Stay safe and don't drink and drive!


	68. Ankkuryuu Bringer of Pain

**Chapter 68** : _Ankokuryuu; Bringer of Pain_

* * *

Hak's arms trembled slightly as the larger man approached him with his scythe in hand. It wasn't from fear that Hak was shaking from, he'd seen scarier things. It was a mixture of adrenaline and exhaustion that was causing his arms and legs to shake. His body was screaming in pain, but that was easily ignored. The other was distracting, but his focus was to stop this man by any means possible. Both Kija and Zeno had left this man for him while they took on their own people to fight.

The man cocked an eyebrow at Hak and his quandao before smiling. _That doesn't bode well._ Hak thought as the man decided to take off all of his upper body armor by pulling the straps loose.

"Let's make this fight a bit fair." the man laughed. "You have no armor, so I'll fight you likewise."

Hak smirked. "You sure that's smart, I may kill you accidentally." he felt humor begin to evade the man's voice.

"I'm goin' ta enjoy killin' you." the man smile sadistically.

"All talk…" Hak grumbled as he pushed himself forward.

The man laughed as he blocked the attack by the younger man. He loved a good fight and had been bored with all the weaklings surrounding him. He had watched this man fight and thought of him as a beast, just like himself. As he pushed Hak back he pushed himself forward to slash at the youth with his longer blade. Hak easily evaded the blade by moving himself out of harms way in just the nick of time. The blade then turned towards Hak causing the Wind tribe General to bring up his own blade to block the attack and push it back. The two blades slid across each other causing sparks to spark between them.

As the blades moved away from each other as their users spun their bodies around they came careening towards each other once again. The upward hook on the quandao caught the scythe as it came down in a downward thrust. This allowed for little movement by either man. The mercenary held his blade down against the younger man's and smiled as he pulled a blow dart out of his sleeve with a flick of his wrist. Hak saw the movement, his eyes widening as he saw the loaded weapon and just as the needle thin dart was blown out, Hak broke the hold he was in and pulled himself out of the way of the dart which flew inches passed his face to a mercenary behind him, who fell dead.

Hak glared at the man who was smiling at him. Pushing his body to move quickly Hak brought his blade down against the scythe, a shattering sound echoed as suddenly the quandao blade broke into a thousand pieces. The scythe's blade was sharper than the quandao. A jagged edge remained at the top of the quandao. As Hak pulled his broken blade back the mercenary brought his own blade down upon Hak, who was able to use the metal staff of his weapon to stop the scythe's blade from coming down upon his head. The mercenary pushed down upon the staff, hoping against hope that the staff would break like the blade had. The sharp blade of the scythe scratched at the metal but it did not break it.

Pulling his weapon back, the mercenary went to come in from the side, only for Hak to use the staff to block it. As the man pulled the blade back once more, Hak saw his opening and threw his weapon at the man. The staff embedded into the man's shoulder, the momentum of the speed in which the staff was thrown had the man falling backwards, trip on a fallen comrades body and go overboard.

The scythe having been dropped was picked up by Hak. As he turned around with his newly acquired weapon, Hak found Kija starring at him in awe. "You truly are the Ankokuryuu." he said causing Hak to shake his head.

"I'm no dragon." he said, "However I do consider you boys my brothers." Kija smiled softly at this. "Let's go help our wayward Princess." He looked at Kija with a teasing glace. "What took you so long on that last one?"

Kija groaned inwardly. "You're moving a bit sluggish yourself." he teased back.

"Zeno could keep going." Zeno stated as he looked at the other two who glared at him.

"Shut up." they said in unison.

* * *

Yona gasped as she watched Jae-ha jump high into the air and fly off to stop Kum-ji from escaping. Her gut suddenly began to ache and she knew something wasn't right about this. Turning around she instantly began to search for her bow and arrow from before. Seeing it at the end of the deck on the lower section of the top deck, she ran down the steps. As she grabbed the wooden part of the bow she heard a scream. Running to the side of the ship she felt her blood run cold at the sight of Jae-ha falling into the sea. Turning she ran back up to the upper top deck until she came to the back of the ship. Her blood began to boil as her anger began to make a true appearance, which caused her brows to pull inward, eyes began to once more have a glow about them which changed her countenance, making her look fierce.

Kum-ji felt absolute giddiness at finally being able to kill the green haired menace, the soaring dragon. _I've wanted to shoot him down once and for all for a very long time._ he thought as he looked at the injured man that floated in the water. _Not a single dagger he threw hit me._ he began to pull the string back on his expensive bow. _Seeing him fall into the sea was wonderful; but to see him die, will be priceless._ "Well, even a soaring dragon can't fly if it's in water." he said as he pulled the bow back a bit more when suddenly a chill went through him. _W-What is this sense of bloodlust? Somebody is aiming for me._ He lifted his eyes towards the fire engulfed boats before him. _From where?_ he wondered as he lowered the bow. _Red hair?_ he suddenly saw the girl at the back of the ship he had abandoned. _Why do I feel so much fear when I look at her?_ In his mind a similar girl appeared before him. _Long ago I saw red hair like yours once, at Hiryuu Castle. It was just a glimpse from afar, but her hair reflected in the sun._ His eyes widened at the memory. _Her name was…_ "Princess Yona." he mumbled with such fear. He held out his hand as if it would stop her.

In the water Jae-ha saw Kum-ji's look of absolute fear. Behind him he felt a chill in the air that had nothing to do with the water. Turning his head he found his eyes widening in shock. His beautiful wife and mistress stood at the back of the boat with her bow pulled back and an arrow ready to release. "Yona." he said so softly that only he heard it.

In that very moment Yona felt such hate in her soul for the man in front of her, Kum-ji had brought such fear to this land and now she and she could stop him. Across the harbor the fighting stopped suddenly; Hak, Kija and Zeno looked up to see what had caused the fighting to stop. A single ship with a boat in front of it. Hak gasped as he saw the reflecting red hair of the woman at the back of the ship. _Princess._ He thought as he watched her intently.

At that moment she released the arrow that was sent flying at a high speed towards its intended victim. Everybody held their breath until it struck perfectly in Yang Kum-ji's heart. His hand held out as his eyes widened in shock before he fell backwards into the sea and sank to the bottom.

All eyes turned to the woman at the back of the only viable ship left in the harbor and instantly the mercenaries began to surrender.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yes, I finally got to this chapter. Everybody has been waiting a whole week for this chapter. Sorry about that. Remember to vote on the poll on my profile! I'll be posting chapter 69 soon! Poll results will be in chapter 70!


	69. Dawn Rises

**Chapter 69** : _Dawn Rises_

* * *

As dawn rose over the Awa Port word of Kum-ji's death spread like wildfire. On the pirates ship Captain Gigan was told by her men of Kum-ji seen falling into the sea. As this news was processed by her, the men aboard the ship began to lay on the top deck with exhaustion hitting them.

"Its finally done." one tired pirate stated as he laid back against the railing of the top deck.

"You guys, this is a happy day..." another said as he tried to suppress a yawn.

"Ya lazy slugs." Gigan said with annoyance in her voice. "Are ya gonna fall asleep?" she questioned them as she took a drag from her pipe.

"Uh-huh." said a tired crewman.

Sadly she continued to speak. "When ya wake up, you're all gonna be ordinary fishermen once more." She turned to look at them sadly, but saw that most had already fallen asleep. A tired smile crossed her face. "Perhaps, I shall find another adventure somewhere else. The dawn is new and I am yet to feel old."

* * *

The morning across the city came rushing forward with joy as families and loved ones were once again reunited. Women cried as their daughters returned to their arms, husbands cried with joy as their wives who they thought lost return home. It became an overwhelming joyful moment that seemed to not want to end. As for the rescuers they returned to their home in the pirates cove to rest up for the festivities that the town was planning in their honor. Injured when to the cave in the cove to get their wounds taken care of by the young Yun who yelled at his patients when they'd move only for them to begin joking and picking on him and receiving a represented from the young man when he said he wasn't their wife and to treat him with better respect. The men laughed, but Yun was very serious.

Yuri came to visit and saw Yona and Yun taking care of the injured. Her mind going back to what Yona had told them while onboard the ship. _This woman is the future_ _Queen of our country and yet she bandages the wounded pirates like they were her own soldiers._ Her eyes widened. _She's our Princess, she shouldn't have done what she did!_ She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and found herself face to face with the green haired man from the night before. His tunic was gone and he only had bandages covering his torso.

"I know that look on your face." he said as he eyed Yona beyond the young woman. "Its of no use. She does what she wants." he sighed. "All we can do is ensure she doesn't get hurt in the process."

"But she's-" she began to say but his hand covered her lips.

"We know." he said with a smile. "I know better than most."

"Y-You love her." she stuttered in shock.

Jae-ha eyed the girl before he gave her a flirtatious smile. "She's my wife." he stated causing her eyes to widen further. "Of course I love her."

Yuri watched the man stare at the Princess with such love and devotion that it made her heart ache. "I believe you." she suddenly said before handing him the basket she had held in her hands and turned to leave. "And to think, the future King and Queen of our country saved mylife. How exciting!" she teased before laughing as she ran off.

Jae-ha froze at the mere mention of him becoming the future king of Kouka. That's still too weird to think about. he thought but knew that eventually he would have to start acting a bit more...kingly, than he did at the moment. His eyes turned towards his beautiful wife and began to wonder how she was holding up; after all she had just killed Kum-ji and she had yet to rest. _Perhaps I'll play my erhu for her later, unless she likes flutes better._ He smiled at the thought of her dancing to his music and couldn't wait until Yun finally cleared him to leave in order to begin planning things to do with his beautiful wife.

* * *

Hak looked at the blade of the scythe in his hand. He hated long blades like this and would rather fight with a true spear or better yet, his quandao. Lucky for him gramps had taught him how to fight with all types of weaponry. His mind went back to the moment his quandao had shattered. He wondered if anybody would miss him if he decided to go look for the rest of his broken weapon. A sudden clanging sound caught his attention as something was thrown onto the ground behind him. Turning around quickly Hak found that the staff of his weapon had been thrown onto the ground. Looking up he saw Zeno standing there looking like a drowned puppy. His hair had fallen over his eyes making Hak shake his head at the man.

"I thought you might want to take that back to Fuuga to get fixed." he said foregoing his usual speech pattern.

Hak picked it up after setting the scythe down. "Yeah, I just might do that." he sighed sadly as he looked at the broken blade. "Gramps gave me this right before that tournament where I beat Lee Geun-tae." He shook his head.

"A defect in the metal of the blade?" Zeno asked as he watched Hak inspect the broken blade.

"Perhaps." he stated as he slung the staff over his shoulder. "After I rest up I'll head to Fuuga."

Zeno gave a nod. "Miss will probably want to head that way once she's rested too." he stated causing Hak to smirk.

Hal looked off into the distance towards the cave entrance where he knew she was with Yun and the injured. "Gramps will be happy to see her again." He said softly.

Zeno chuckled. "Zeno can't wait to return home!" he said excitedly, which caused Hak to chuckle as he headed off towards the ship where he planned to take a quick nap before leaving out.

* * *

Yona yawned as she slowly sat down next to Jae-ha, who was enjoying his dinner. "Are you hungry?" he asked sweetly only to receive a shake of her head.

She laid her head against his shoulder. "Tired." she mumbled as her eyes closed.

Jae-ha smiled as he pulled her body onto the futon mat next to him. Her long lashes laid against the skin of her face as her eyes remained closed. "Sleep then my sweet wife." he whispered against her brow as he kissed it. "You have done so much already. You deserve a nice long rest."

Yona hummed in reply but otherwise was quiet as Jae-ha moved them to lay down and spelled her close to his body as he too laid down to rest.

* * *

Yona found herself in a bright field of colorful flowers everywhere. A mountain overshadowed the valley she was in and brightly colored trees surrounded her. The birds sang in the area and butterflies flew around her. Her hair seemed to be a brighter color of red and she wore a single layered pink kimono with white lace covering her from her waist down. Her feet were bare and as she stood up from laying down, she found that the kimono dress did not cover her feet. She suddenly felt as if she was being watched and turned around to find a giant green dragon laying in the field sleeping. Off to the side she saw both the white and blue dragons fast asleep beneath the pink cheery blossom tree with little yellow birds twittering above them. A sudden warm feeling caused her to look behind her once again only to find a beautiful yellow dragon laying on his belly, but he was wide awake and looking at her.

"You've exhausted them." he stated as he looked at his brothers. "It has been two millenniums since any of us have given such power to those who use our power."

"You're the real ones, aren't you?" she questioned the yellow dragon.

A deep laugh could be heard from the golden dragon. "Yes." was his answer. "I am the Ouryuu." he looked at her and cocked his head as he looked at her. "I am curious as to why Hiryuu decided to be reincarnated as a young petite girl." He sat up on his feet and moved to quickly for her to see before she found that his body had encircled hers protectively. "I loved my brother. We all did." he said as he laid back down. "He chose humanity over being a devine being." he suddenly looked sad. "You have heard the story, I am sure." he looked behind him towards the large mountain behind them where a darkness was gathering. "There was more to that prophesy that we forgot to tell that priest. You have your dragons, but now you need the sword and the shield. Once you have those two things on your side you will be able to defeat the darkness that is looming over your kingdom." he looked back at her. "You will be surprised as to who one of these things is; while the other may not surprise you." he began to move away from her when he sense something coming from her and watched as flowers began to bloom around her. As new life formed around her feet he began to chuckle. "Ryokuyuu certainly works fast."

"Huh?" Yona questioned causing Ouryuu to shake his head.

"You will learn soon child." he said before lifting his claw and touching it to her head. "For now, sleep."

Yona suddenly found her body falling downward, however before she even touched the ground she was already unconscious and drawn into a deep sleep

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Originally I had a way different chapter planned, but that chapter accidentally got deleted! ^0^ I almost cried. However, before I got too emotionally distraught, I decided to start over; even though that chapter was 2500 words and this one was only 1700. Any way, I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter.


	70. On the Horizon

**Chapter 70** : _On the Horrizon_

* * *

Bright blue eyes widened as the voices in the room in which the owner of said eyes belonged to pressed their ear against the closed red wood door to listen to what was being said inside. An Lili was spying on her father and grandfather. After returning from Hiryuu Castle, An Han Kun-nai had sequestered himself away in Joon-ji's personal library. This in itself was odd, as the two men never could talk to each other without one storming out of the room in anger. What most people didn't know about her father was that it took a lot to anger him, but only one person could turn the quiet and reserved man he usually was, into a frightening storm. At the moment their voices were quiet, which was strange. It was then she heard footsteps coming from the hall. Quickly pulling herself away from the door and moved herself to across the hall to look out the window towards the koi ponds, she saw that it was a messenger when he came to a stop outside of the door. The badge on his arm had the Earth tribe's insignia on it. The young man knocked on the door and bowed when An Joon-ji opened the door. Without a word the youth handed her father a scroll, bowed once again and then left. In his satchel she saw that their were other scrolls, which made Lili curious about it.

Joon-ji saw his daughter watching the messenger leave and gave a deep sigh. He knew she was curious about what he and his father were up to in the library, and truthfully he wished his father would leave him alone, but Lili wasn't the current ruler of their tribe and he wanted her to live as carefree of a life as possible. Going over to the chabudai table and sitting on the pillow next to it he began to unroll the parchment. His eyes then scanned what was written, a smile slowly spreading across his face as he did so.

Han Kun-nai watched the smile appear on his youngest son's face. "So what's more important than listening to me talk?" he inquired from his son.

"Anything is better than listening to you drone on father." Joon-ji responded before handing the parchment over. As the elder read what was being said he couldn't help but add. "It would seem that the Princess has brought some peace to both the fire and earth tribes. The seeds she had brought to the fire tribe have begun to grow in the devastated area's that were affected by decades of drought, meanwhile she has taken care the problem in the Awa Port; though Lord Kum-ji has gone missing all of a sudden."

"Pity." Han Kun-nai stated with little to no emotion. "Where do you think she'll go from there?"

"Don't know." was his sons reply as he leaned end elbow on the low table and cupped his chin. "General Guen-star's spies lost sight of her when she and her people left Awa Port."

Han Kun-nai narrowed his eyes. "We need her to return to the palace." that seemed to gain his son's attention. "There's movement being reported in Kai." he explained.

"Do we know anything about the Kai leadership?" he asked his father worriedly.

The elder sighed, a tiredness filled his voice. "Very little is known." he said sound exasperated. "We know a man named Li Hazara has been uniting the tribes over the last decade. He's gathered himself quite the army, has made slavery a major trade and was an ally of the former fire general." Joon-ji raised an eyebrow at his father. "We believe he was going to use Li Hazara as a way to overthrow Su-won if he didn't become what he wanted the boy to become."

"Su-won was a pawn, used by two men." Joon-ji stated quietly.

"He would've made a perfect fall boy if things went wrong." Han Kun-nai said without much thought. "I heard you had once tried to marry off Lili to him."

"I did." he stated with remorse. "I am thankful he turned the offer down."

"I've also heard you had a visit from young Tae-woo." he chuckled at his son becoming uncomfortable at this topic. "He's a good man, or so I'm told."

"He's nothing more than a soldier." Joon-ji answered him. "She can do better." he smirked. "Perhaps Lord Hak."

An uncharacteristic snort came out of the older male. "I don't think so." he answered with a shake of his head. "If he learns Tae-woo loves her, he'd step aside for his little brother."

"Little brother?" Joon-gi inquired. "I'm not aware of any other child besides Hak that Mundeok has adopted."

"I believe officially there is only one other, but I believe the thunder beast sees a lot of the younger boys as his brothers." he answered before noticing his son was no longer listening to him but seemed to be lost in thought. Shaking his head he looked at the parchment that the messenger had brought. _Perhaps there still is hope for our country. Princess, I hope you are everything we are hoping you are._

* * *

Hak watched as his grandfather looked at the broken the hsu quandao's blade before he sat it down and looked at the scythe's blade before setting it down as well. "Where did you get that second weapon?" he asked his grandson.

"Mercenaries on a ship in Awa Port." he stated. "We had a bit of a fight." he smiled before continuing. "You should've seen the Princess. She was magnificent." he smiled as a spark of mischief entered his eyes.

"She's a married woman Hak." Mundeok knew the boy wasn't about to forget his first love that quickly.

Hak shook his head. "I know." he said. "I've decided to move passed my feelings and be there for her in any way I can be." he chuckled. "Besides it's too much fun to tease her and droopy-eyes."

Mundeok shook his head at his foolish grandson. "If you say so." he replied as Hak went to drink his cup of sake.

Hak paused before taking a sip of his drink. "I say so." he responded. Deciding he was done talking about this he looked at his weapon once more. "So can it be fixed."

"The metal in the blade was flawed." The elder stated before looking at how his grandson was looking mournful at the weapon. His fingers playing with the metal of the staff. "I'll personally see to the blade being replaced."

Hak released the staff and gave a nod. "Thanks." he said before standing. "I'm going to go check out the boys, see how much training they've done since I last checked on them." he then turned from his grandfather and left.

Mundeok looked at the scythe blade once more, a shiver running down his spine at the memory of his own encounter with a master scythe swordsman. _You don't know how lucky you were Hak._ he said as he touched the scar on his face. _I almost lost my life to one of those things. To know you've now encountered two mercenaries with them makes me wonder if this is a sign to what's to come._

A young servant girl came into the room and bowed. "Elder, your guests have awaken." she said softly.

"Right." he scratched his cheek and wondered how he was going to handle this one. Three refugees from Xing who wanted sanctuary from their country. _They certainly haven't told me much on why they need sanctuary._ He stood to go talk to one of the young men who had arrived with the young girl with them.

* * *

"Ah!" Su-won's voice echoed off the canyon as he stretch his back after having slept on the hard ground all night long. He didn't mind doing so, after all they couldn't chance somebody recognizing him, so sleeping outside was their only option. He started having the oddest dreams though of a red haired man looking at him with sadness in his eyes that looked so much like his cousin's. He had pointed Su-won to this area, the land at the boarder of Xing. Now that he and Ju-doh were here, he didn't know what he was looking for, just that something was amiss here. He could feel it. It was then he noticed something. _There's no songbirds here._ he thought with wonderment. _The only sound that's in the air is coming from the river below._

Ju-doh saw the young man he had protected for years continue to look out into the wilderness across the canyon. As he finished boiling the water for their morning tea, he suddenly felt as if he was being watched, at the same moment Su-won placed his hand under his cloak and grabbed his sword and unlatched the sword from the sheath. "Lord Su-" Ju-doh began only to feel a whoosh over his head as two arrows shot towards the back of the young lord.

Su-won moved his feet quickly, withdrew his sword and cut the two arrows out of the air. A cry from his side and he turned his attention to his attacker only for Ju-doh to appear by his side and cut the would be assassin through his stomach with one sword, with the second he cut another pair of arrows out of the air.

The two men then went back to back towards each other with their swords out and ready for their attackers. Su-won looked at the dead man's clothing. "They're from Xing." he said quietly.

Ju-doh raised an eyebrow. "But we're on the Wind tribe's land." he said sounding alarmed.

"They're invading Kouka by trying to take what they see as the weakest tribe." Su-won concluded as four men jumped from the trees in front of them. "This could only be Kye-sook's doing."

"What makes you think that?" Ju-doh inquired as he engaged two of the men. Slashing his sword on one at an angle across his chest. He fell from shock as the second charged him, only for the former Sky general's sword to cut across his neck, blood spraying onto Ju-doh's armor as the sword cut an artery, killing the man.

Su-won cut the hand of one of his attackers clean off causing the man to cry out in pain and shock. The second man coming up behind Su-won, only to find a dagger had been thrown at him and lodged between his eyes by the former general. Su-won pulled the knife from the man's head. A sudden torrent of arrows being released could be heard by both men. Su-won's eyes widened as dozens of arrows headed their way. There was no way they'd dodge all of them. He suddenly felt himself falling backwards from the steep cliff as Ju-doh grabbed him and threw both of them from the cliffs down into the raging river below.

Above the cliffs a man with a scared face looked down at the river. His long raven colored hair falling over his shoulders as he looked down and saw nothing but water raging downhill. The bow in his hand was dropped a moment later as a skinny man walked up to him as he stood back up. The skinnier man had a maniacal look in his eyes as he looked down into the raging river.

"They jumped." he laughed joyously

His companion looked at him worriedly. He had always had an insane attribute, but lately it had gotten worse. "Mizari, let's go." he said, his voice hoarse.

"But Neguro..." the young man began to complain, sounding a bit like a child; however one look from his companion shut the youth up as they left the now abandoned camp.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : As everybody can see Su-won going to the boarder was the winning vote! Thanks everybody for voting! You guys are awesome. I may do one more vote before this story ends. Yikes! That's some beginning to my next arc of this story. LoL! Bet nobody saw that one coming! ^_^


	71. Home

**Chapter 71** : _Home_

* * *

Light blue eyes opened very slowly as light flooded into a room and awoke it's resident. The young Princess Tao of Xing still couldn't believe what she had witnessed. Her father's already weakened body dropped unceremoniously onto the floor as her elder sister yelled out that now was the time to strike Kouka kingdom. Her father had wanted to keep the treaty between Xing and Kouka, whilst her sister wanted to create a war between their countries now that King Il was dead and there was no current ruler on the Koukan throne, and wouldn't be one until Princess Yona's eighteenth birthday. She had protested, loudly, before her sister had pulled her sword and tried to kill her, only for their father's body to be pierce instead of her own. She remembered screaming whitch had caused the five star generals to burst into the room, just in time to see Kouren to pull her sword from their father's body. She had been frozen with fear and was a prime target for her sister when Kouren went to cut her head from her shoulders. Vold had jumped into action by stopping her elder sister's blade with his own while Algira grabbed her. Yotaka had grabbed her sister from behind to stop her, begging her to stop. Neguro had ordered Vold to take her and run as far and as fast as he could. Algira had followed mostly because where Vold went, he too went with him.

Now back in the present, Tao didn't know what to do. _Where are we?_ She wondered as she slowly sat up and looked around the mostly bare room. Her clothes had been change and she was now wearing a slimming yukata dress. It was a light purple color with white flower petals along the collar, shoulders and the sleeves with a deeper violet obi wrapped around her waist. _Who dressed me?_ She wondered as the door to her room suddenly slid open revealing a tiny young boy with a pale complexion.

"Hi!" He said with a bright smile. "I'm Tae-yeon." In his hands was a warm bowl of soup which he laid next to her bed before he reached up and touched her head, then felt his own head before giving a nod. He then gave her the soup. "Your fever is gone. That's good because those two men have been very worried about you."

Tao looked up from her meal. "Two men?" She questioned and then remembered both Vold and Algira were who he was talking about.

"Yep." The boy then gave her the cutest smile ever that made her want to squeal and pinch his cheeks.

 _Cute! S_ he thought as she continued to eat the food, the vegetables settling very well on her empty stomach.

"There is one that's obsessed with cats and has been calling me Yeon-nyan!" He cried out in exasperation. Tao suddenly began laughing which caused the boy to blush at her laughter. "The other reminds me of big brother Hak."

"Really?" She asked as soon as her laughter died down. "How?" She inquired wondering if this Hak person was the same Hak that was rumored to be the strongest person in Kouka, the Thunder Beast.

"Uh." Tae-yeon thought for a moment as he placed a finger on his chin. "He's tall, strong, can fight very good and is fast, like big brother." He smiled happily.

Such a simple answer. Tao thought as she looked at the boy with gentle tired eyes.

A throat cleared causing the two occupants to look towards the person who had done it. Tao's eyes became as large as saucers as she looked at the handsome young man in the doorway. His dark hair and strikingly beautiful blue eyes caught her attention causing a bright flush to cover her face. "Sorry about this." He said as he stepped into the room and looked at the little boy, his light blue sleeves of his kasode swayed as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "I was looking for my little brother here."

"Hak!" Tae-yeon cried out as he stood and ran over to his big brother, the older young man caught the boy and lifted him in his arms. "Are you really back!?" The child asked in disbelief.

Hak chuckled. "For a little while until her highness needs me again." He replied not wanting to say that it was only going to be for a few days until his weapon was fixed.

"Have you met Vold yet?!" He asked excitedly.

"Vold?" Hak inquired having never heard that name before. It sounds foreign. He looked at the young girl sitting on the futon looking a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, I hope he wasn't bothering you."

"Mm..." She said as she shook her head no. "he's been very kind to me." She pointed to the empty bowl next to her bed. "I've been ill and he took care of me."

"Grandpa had helped too." Tae-yeon stated before whispering. "But Ayame did most of the work."

"Oh?" Hak inquired before he sat the boy on his feet. "And what did Ayame do?"

"She cooked, changed bedding, and put new clean clothes on Miss Tao!" He giggled happily at being able to report to his big brother what's been going on.

"Tch." Hak grumbled as he stood. "She's a warrior, not a servant."

"Who's a servant." came a warning feminine voice from behind him.

Hak felt his muscles stiffen as he looked at the petite young warrior. Sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes looked at him with an unspoken challenge. "Ayame." He muttered as he went to leave.

Tae-yeon looked between the two as if trying to figure out why the two were a bit hostile towards each other.

"Are you saying that as a warrior I shouldn't do the things that any other woman does?" She inquired.

Hak felt sweat drip down the back of his neck. "Of course not." He said defensively.

"Then what were you saying?" She inquired.

"You're not a servant." He stated. "You don't serve those living in the manor. You work as a warrior for our tribe."

"Perhaps I want to do both." She said with a smirk.

Hak blinked blankly at her. Tao covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. She liked this girl. Hak raised his hand at her. "You know what?" He said questioning her. "Do as you like, I don't care. I'm too tired to get worked up over this and fight you Ayame." He then grabbed Tae-yeon's hand. "Let's go kid. Leave the girls be."

Tae-yeon gave a deep sigh of relief. At least they weren't going to fight. He'd seen Ayame take on his grandfather and win after an hour long argument. The young boy ran after Hak.

With the door sliding shut Ayame turned towards the foreign visitor and smiled friendly. "You'll have to forgive me." She said with laughter in her voice. "I just did that to get a reaction out of him."

"You were teasing him?" Tao inquired gaining a quiet laugh from the young woman.

"Mostly." Ayame began to look Tao over to make sure her fever was gone completely. "Lord Hak is rarely around and he's so much fun to tease when he is."

Tao sighed with relief as the woman became silent afterwards. _So that's the Lord Hak._ She thought with a light blush. _He's very handsome. I wonder how Princess Yona resisted in not claiming that man as hers?_ She felt her blush deepen. _How could any mortal woman resist that man. He's so..._ Tao suddenly paused her thoughts as she suddenly felt a little too warm. _I need to find Vold and Algira. We shouldn't stay here. Not this close to a man like that._

Ayame, unaware of the foreign Princess' thoughts, pulled her hands away from her face and looked the Princess over once more. _She's pretty red in the face, but her temperature seems normal._ She thought. _Perhaps one more day in bed won't hurt her._ She stood up and voiced her thoughts before she grabbed the empty bowl and left the Princess to her thoughts.

* * *

Yona woke up to herself being cuddled up against Jae-ha's chest. She had been cold last night and had found that his body was giving off such wonderful heat. Her cheeks flushed at the memory of what he had done to ensure she had gotten warmed up. Making love to Jae-ha was always to wonderful. He was sometimes flirty as they made love, which would excite her to no end. Other times it was a quick loving that left them both exhausted. Her favorite was when he took his time and slowly, sensually, made love to her. It was during these times that she'd reach a height of pleasure she never knew existed until she'd married him. She giggled inwardly as she felt something twitch against her thigh as she realized that he was starting to awaken. Her nose suddenly told her that Yun was up and cooking breakfast. Her stomach grumbled, causing her to sigh as she slowly sat up in bed, their blankets tumbled off her naked body and pooled around her waist.

It was at this moment Jae-ha woke up and saw her naked body stretching. A lewd thought crossed his mind as he silently sat up and pulled his beautiful wife into his arms, this action gained a surprised cry from Yona as she slapped his hands away from her bare breasts that his hands were sneaking up to. He pouted as she pulled away, though he did get to watch her dress in the clothes that Yun had made for her. The red vest was the last piece that was put on as she stood up and exited the tent, thus leaving Jae-ha alone to tend to a small problem that she'd left behind.

Yona smiled as she breathed in the fresh morning air and made her way over to where a Yun was preparing breakfast. Zeno came by a moment later with wood for the fire, Shin-ah standing next to him with a couple of rabbits in his hands. Yuna took the rabbits, skinned them and cut the meat from their bones. Yun then began cooking the meat with the vegetables before he added some water to make broth. After Jae-ha joined them the food was divided amongst them before they packed up and began to travel once more.

It took nearly four days to reach Fuuga from Awa Port. Along the way they stopped at a small village that was on the boarder of the fire and earth tribe's and found that Iza seeds had been given to this village as well and were growing wonderfully. The head clansman of the village had told them that Lord Tae-jun had brought the seeds to them a month ago, that the seeds grew much faster than any other that they'd planted previously and that they'd possibly have two harvests this year thanks to the miracle seeds. Yona was very impressed by this news, so much so that she almost wanted to make a visit to Saika; almost.

As they entered the gates of Fuuga they found them unguarded. Jae-ha chuckled. "You think Han-dae and Tae-woo were on duty again and fell asleep somewhere?" He asked Yona gaining a giggle from her before they heard the clanging sounds of weapons nearby. Jae-ha quickly pulled a couple of his daggers from his hidden pockets, jumped in the air and sailed over several buildings.

"Kija, Shin-ah, go help." She ordered both of her friends who gave a nod towards her before running off into the direction that Jae-ha had vanished off to. "Zeno, we need to get to the manor and find out what's going on." He gave a nod as he grabbed her hand and lead her toward where the wind chief's home was.

* * *

As Jae-ha landed on the clay roof he saw what was going on below and could've hit himself. In the training pit below him two men were going at it, one with a long double edge sword, the other with a trident spear fought against one another. As he looked closer he fount that the one with the trident was none other than Hak, the other man was unknown to him. Calming his heart a bit, he replaced his hidden weapons as he jumped from the roof and landed on a pole that was placed at the edge of the pit. Nearby was Han-dae and Tae-woo.

Jae-ha smirked as he watched the two young men before he spoke. "You two do know you're supposed to be at your post at the gate, right?"

The two jumped at the sudden voice. Looking upwards at the top of the pole they spotted the green haired man from the earth tribe. "Lord Jae-ha!" They both cried out gaining a groan from the man.

 _Yeah, I've gotta get use to that._ Clearing his voice he gave them his best disappointed look. "I was shocked to find Fuuga's gate to be unguarded. Why if I was a thief or worse; a pirate, I'd have walked into a city I thought would be easy pickings."

The two looked shocked, probably having never thought of such a thing and quickly grabbed their spear weapons as they ran off. Jae-ha saw both Kija and Shin-ah approaching carefully as the two young men took off to go guard the front gate of the city. "False alarm." Jae-ha stated as his two brothers approached the pit. He sat down on the top of the pole, enjoying himself at the height he was at.

Kija sighed. "Thank goodness." He said placing his hand at his chest to cover his heart.

"Yona was worried." Shin-ah stated as he leaned against the gate that was around the training pit.

Kija watched the two opponents go at each other, the other man seemed an expert with his sword as Hak seemed to dance around the man before striking. "They're fast." He mumbled as the two men seemed to move faster than they should've been able to.

As Hak struck at the man, the man brought up his sword to defend and block Hak before Hak swung his foot at the man, hitting him squarely in the chest; sending him flying into the wall of the training pit. The man rolls out of the way as Hak went to drive his weapon into the man's chest. The trainee's that were watching along with son veteran fighters all gasped as the man got back onto his feet and ran at Hak with his sword thrusting forward toward Hak's chest. Hak brought up the three pronged trident spear and caught the blade of the sword between two of the prong blades. A crack was heard as the sword's blade cracked. The masked man's eyes opened wide as his sword's blade suddenly snapped and broke from the sheer strength coming from Hak.

As the blade broke, Hak twisted his body around and with his left fist he punched the man in the stomach causing him to cough, drop his broken sword and double over in pain before falling to his hands and knees. Hak slammed the prongs of the trident into the ground before walking over to the man and helping him back up onto his feet.

"Vold-nyan!" cried another man before the man ran out into the pit to help his friend.

"Wonder who these men are?" Jae-ha questioned.

"They're dressed differently." Shin-ah observed.

Kija gave a nod. "However we cannot jump to conclusions. They might just be from a different clan." He said recalling how different his people dressed compared to everybody else of this country. The three dragon warriors would wait until their friend could tell them about these two people.

* * *

After arriving at the manor Yona quickly walked through the halls until she found Elder Mundeok. When she found the older man in his study reading a scroll with the earth tribe's insignia on it she gave a quick sigh of relief. _If Mundeok isn't out in the city fighting, it probably isn't anything bad. Probably a few young men fighting each other._ She thought as the elder stood up when he saw it was her that walked into his study.

"Princess Yona!" He bowed low to the ground causing Yona to exasperate.

"You don't have to do that in your own home Elder Mundeok." She said as she waved her hands at him and quickly helped him back up onto his feet. She then gave him a quick hug. "It's so good to see you." She said as she pulled away from him.

As he cupped her cheek he suddenly saw a yellowing bruise. "What happened?" He asked trying to stem off his anger thinking the worst.

"Huh?" She questioned him oblivious of what he was talking about. Mundeok pointed to his cheek causing her to touch hers. "Oh! That." She giggled. "My fault. I got caught by a bad guy during a fight. No worries though. He's quite dead. I later put an arrow through his heart." She said causing the Elders one good eye to widen in shock. "I came here because we heard fighting near the front gate, but seeing you here I suppose it's nothing more than a few men fighting."

"Fighting in the city?" He questioned her before remembering something. "Hak did say he was going to check the men out at the training pits to make sure they were still training and not slacking off."

Yona giggled. "I'm glad he's having fun." She smiled before she heard a noise, turning she saw a young girl standing in a pretty Yukata and looking in.

"I'm sorry. I was looking for my...friends." She said softly.

"Hm." Mundeok answered as he closed his eyes. "I believe they're at the training pit. Hak wanted to test them."

"Test?" She questioned him.

Yona giggled. "It's nothing to worry about." She said. "Hak often did this kind of thing at the palace in Kuuto." She walked up to the woman. "What's your name?"

"I-" the young woman suddenly looked nervous and scared as if she wasn't sure if she could trust Yona.

Knowing that look oh so well and having felt that way the night she'd lost her father, Yona took the young woman's hand in her own. "My name is Princess Yona." She said with a soft gentle voice. "I am the daughter of King Il, the former and deceased King of Kouka and sole heir to this country. "

The young woman's eyes suddenly filled with tears as she launched herself at a Yona and began to cry mournful tears. "I'm Pr-Princess Tao o-of Xing!" She cried, her chest heaving as she cried. "I need your help!" She cried into Yona's chest.

Yona turned her eyes towards Mundeok who looked shocked having, obviously not known who his guest had been. Yona wrapped her arms around the young woman who was clinging to her and crying her heart out. Burying her nose into the girl's hair she held her tightly and wondered what could cause a Princess from another kingdom flee into a foreign kingdom and plead for help like this. Whatever it was, she knew it couldn't be good.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay, Yona and Tao have met! ^_^ Hak and Vold battling it out, hehehe...I think Tae-Yeon had something to do with that. LoL! ^o^ Okay, so now our hero's are going to learn what's going on with Xing. Do not to worry, Yona is still going to help the water tribe with the drug problem. I just haven't gotten to that yet.

Has anybody read the new chapter yet? It was sad, but exciting. Loved Shin-ah's power making an appearance. Awesome! ^0^


	72. Help

**Chapter 72** : _Help_

* * *

Yona's hand continued to pet Princess Tao's head as the girl fell asleep with her head on her lap after having cried through most of her explanation of why she was there. _So Kye-sook escaped to Xing and is now causing trouble there._ she thought to herself. _From Tao's story it sounds like the other two, five star general's were trying to protect them both from each other by sending Tao away._ She looked at the girl whose head was laying in her lap. _I need to talk to my Generals, all of them._ She sighed. _I suppose this means I'll be returning to Hiryuu Castle._ She looked out at the dimming sky as night was beginning to fall over her country. _I really wanted to go to the water tribe and look into the rumors of a drug being used._ A knock on the door caught her attention to a little boy wearing a sky blue kimono with a long dark blue jacket over it. "Tae-yeon." she greeted the boy with a soft smile. She remembered that this was Hak's youngest little brother.

"Is Miss Tao okay?" he asked as he peered inside the room.

"I think she just exhausted herself." she said softly, as she was trying not to awaken the seemingly young girl. Seeing the young voting lingering, she smiled at him. "You like her?" she asked.

"She's nice." he said with a giant smile.

Yona chuckled lightly. "I think she could use a friend." she said. "You up to the job?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. The boy gave a series of nods. "Good." she smiled at him causing the boy to run off. It wasn't long after that two unknown men walked into the room and paused at the entrance. "Hello." she said friendly. "You must be Vold and Algira." she waved them into the room causing the two to look at each other before walking in, closing the sliding door behind them. "Tao and I have been talking for awhile." she explained to them as they both sat down near her. Her hand never stilling in its petting motion. "She's explained your situation, and I truly want to help; but before I can, I have to talk to some people."

"Talk?" The blonde asked. "To who?"

"We're in this country illegally, if the current sovereign finds out that we're here..." the dark haired man spoke before Yona lifted her hand at them to silence them.

"It is too late for that." she said causing them to stiffen. "My name is Princess Yona, I am the heir to the throne of Kouka. I will not be taking the throne until my eighteenth birthday, or I will unless I do not do what I have set out and promised I would do to help the five tribe's of my country." she looked down at Tao who slept deeply, her eyes still swollen from crying. "Your princess' tears have moved me. Her story is so similar towards what happened to myself only a few short months ago." she sighed. "Fortunately I was able to stop the perpetrator from gaining the upper hand on me. Unfortunately, one of those that was responsible for my own father's death escaped and is now causing trouble for your country."

The Two men looked at each other before the blonde spoke. "Tao-nyan told us of the strange man that had been following Kouren-nyan over the last several weeks, but we didn't think Mizari-nyan or Neguro-nyan would let anybody with evil intent near her." he said.

 _Nyan?_ Yona thought quizilly. She blinked in confusion at that but quickly shook it off. "Kye-sook is what my husband calls a serpent. He feeds off of others insecurities and whispers into them what they want to hear or need to hear in order to get what he wants in return." she said as she slowed her petting of Tao's head to a stop.

"What does he want?" the dark haired man inquired.

"Power." came a voice from behind them causing Yona to smile at their visitor.

"Zeno." she greeted her friend and guardian.

The golden haired man walked into the room quietly when he spotted the sleeping young girl. "Is the Miss okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, it's Tao that's exhausted." Yona said softly to him. She then frowned at what he had said. "Do you really think that's his motivation?"

Zeno hummed as he thought for a moment. "Pretty much that's what most men think about when it comes to overthrowing a sovereign from their throne." he sat down behind the two men. "Zeno has been alive for a long time and has seen this happen many times in his lifetime." he gave nod at his own words. "Money and power can motivate a lot of people, but Kye-sook has the money, so power is the only other motivation; but that was with what happened with you. Now, I think it's revenge." he crossed his arms over his chest. "Several years ago Lord Yu-hon went to war with Xing, killing many. He beheaded a lot of people and had the heads sent to the capital of Xing. Amongst the dead was rumored to be the second prince of Xing; Lord Vondragon." Yona's eyes widened at this information.

"Who are you again?" The dark haired man inquired from the man before him. How does he know so much?

"Oh. Zeno is Ouryuu Zeno." he said with a laugh as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Ouryuu?" the man inquired gaining a nod. _Wasn't there a dragon warrior of legend called Ouryuu?_ he wondered.

"Is Zeno-nyan a descendant of the Ouryuu Of legend?" The sandy blonde haired man inquired.

"Zeno is him." Zeno claimed with a smile.

"Eh?" the blonde exclaimed loudly only to get smacked by his companion.

Yona giggled lightly. "He isn't lying." she told them gaining wide looks from the two men. "So, which of you is who again?"

"Forgive us your highness," the dark haired man said as he bowed low. "I am Vold, and this is…"

"Algira!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Quiet you fool!" Vold hissed at him. "You'll awaken Princess Tao."

"But Tao-nyan is awake." he said pointedly as he pointed at the open eyes of their Princess.

Vold looked at her and saw her blue eyes were indeed open and looking at them. She quickly sat up as she realized where her head was. Turning to Yona she began to apologize to her. "Princess Yona, I'm so sorr-" she began but was interrupted by Yona giggling.

"Its okay!" Yona said with laughter in her voice. "I was having a nice time talking to your two guardians." Yona took her hands in her own. "I'm going to help you in your plight, but first I need to talk to my Generals and then afterwards we will decide what to do; after all, if this is what Zeno thinks then sooner or later your sister will start a war with Kouka."

"Xing can't afford a war!" Tao cried out in fear as she felt tears begin to flood her eyes once again. She turned to her two guardians. "Please! Assist Princess Yona in any way you two can!"

Both widened their eyes at their Princess' request before they gave each other a look and then gave a nod. "We are yours to command Princess Yona." Vold said with a bow of his head.

* * *

A young raven haired woman with a basket balancing on her head was headed to the river's edge with dirty clothes that her family had acquired during the week. When she lifted her head from looking at the path towards the river when she gave a gasp. There laying at the river's bank was a young man who's face was bruised. Running to the man, she dropped her basket as she did so. Turning him over, she saw that he had a lovely complexion and was quite handsome; perhaps even beautiful. His long hair was caked in mud. As his eyes suddenly opened very slowly he spoke very softly. "Beautiful." Then his blue eyes closed as he passed out once again.

The young woman felt her cheeks flush crimson. Nobody had ever said that to her before. She wasn't beautiful. She had a scar that ran down the side of her left cheek that continued down her neck and circled around it. It had been caused by a knife from a bandit when she'd been a young child. Looking around she found nobody else near the man. Standing she ran back to her home to get help from her younger brothers. This man needed their help, by the Kami's will, she would do just that.

* * *

Hak listened to what Yona had to say about who the young woman and her friend's were and why they had come to Fuuga. It seemed that they were really headed towards Kuuto in hopes of finding a way to talk to Princess Yona. It was fate that they'd arrived just before Yona had. He tapped a finger on the chadubai next to him and waited for her to finish talking, once she was she sat across from him and awaited what he'd say in return. His eyes turned towards his grandfather who had remained silent as he sat on a cushion that was on the tatami mats before looking towards the two men in the room before him. Jae-ha was standing in the corner of the room watching the events unfold in silence. Hak gave a deep sigh.

"What do you want from my tribe in this your highness?" he asked as he leaned his chin on his hand that was on the table next to him.

Yona sighed quietly. "I want you to send out a message that states that in one week all of my generals and the council of elders are to once again conveen at Hiryuu Castle." she looked at Vold and Algira. "It'll take a day for our group to arrive there and then a couple of more for us to rest up. I'll need time to gather my thoughts on what I need to say in order to ensure that we are able to help Princess Tao somehow, someway." she straightened her back and squared her shoulders as she looked into Hak's stormy blue eyes. "Even if they say no to placing soldiers at our boarders, I am going to give Princess Tao, Vold and Algira sanctuary within Hiryuu Castle."

Hak smiled as he watched his Princess steel herself and prepare for whatever was ahead of her. King Il would be so proud of her. he thought before closing his eyes in thought. Once he opened them again he found himself no longer looking at a scared Princess like she'd been months ago, but a young woman who was prepared to fight for something she truly wanted. She's grown up so much. He gave a nod. "Okay." he agreed with her and saw her give a sigh. I could never say no to her any way. He looked back at her. "If this goes through, you know you won't be able to continue your journey of helping the other tribes. You'll be needed at the palace."

Yona giggled. "That's why I have a husband." she stated gaining Jae-ha's attention.

"Yona love, what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?" he inquired because this was the first time he was hearing this.

Yona looked at her husband and smiled at him. "I want you to take Kija and Zeno, go to the water tribe and quietly investigate what is going on there. Report to me once a week." she told him matter-of-factly. There would be no ifs, ands or buts about this. She would help get rid of the sickness that was occurring in the water tribe. Just then an idea popped into her head. "Also, take Han-dae and Tae-woo."

"Huh?" both Hak and Jae-ha inquired.

Yona giggled at the two. "I heard from Tae-yeon awhile back that Tae-woo is interested in courting Lady Lili." she smiled. "I'm sure if he helps in getting rid of the drugs that are running rampant in her tribe, he'll gain some credibility in her father's eyes."

"Oh?" Hak asked. "Do you think General Joon-ji can be that easily swayed?"

Yona smiled. "It may help."

Mundeok chuckled. "I'm certain it will." he said as he looked at Hak who smirked.

"Fine." he said with a shrug. "Those two may get into trouble though."

Jae-ha chuckled. "I'll keep them in line."

Hak snorted. "Good luck."

Elsewhere is Fuuga…

Two young men simultaneously sneezed before looking around them to see if somebody was talking about them. Shrugging they both returned to their duty to watching the front gate.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Woohoo! I got another story updated this week! BTW, is anybody interested in reading a Bleach story? Just curious. ^_^


	73. Alive

**Chapter 73** : _Alive_

* * *

Light blue eyes slowly opened to reveal rafters and boards above, the winds blew around outside causing Su-won to internally groan before he gave out a painfilled moan. He last remembered being attacked by unknown Xing fighters. Ju-doh had shielded his body before pushing them over a cliff that overshadowed a river. So we were swept downstream. he thought as he lifted his hand and grimaced in pain as he moved the limb and found that his strength fell from him. He couldn't lift his hand nor could he move his legs a lot. Pain was everywhere and his head was buzzing.

Panic was beginning to set in as he opened his mouth to yell for Ju-doh only to find that he could barely speak. His throat was scratchy and hoarse. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he gathered his strength and called out weakly. "J-Ju-doh..." he stuttered. Licking his dry lips, he tried again. "Ju...doh!" he cried out.

Footsteps banged against floorboards, but when the door opened he tiny child peered inside. "Ness, move!" a woman's voice came beyond the door causing the small child to giggle before running off.

In the child's place a woman with raven colored hair stood in the doorway. Su-won had a flash of a memory of this woman standing over him with wide eyes before the memory vanish. _Ah._ he thought as she came to his side. _She was the one to find me._

"My name is Naomi," she said. "I found you and your friend on the river bank three days ago."

"Ju-doh?" he said inquiring of his bodyguard.

"Is that your name?" she inquired as he snook his head no. She felt his head with the back of her hand. "You and Ju-doh have been very sick for the last couple of days." she then pulled her hand away and smiled at him. "It feels like your fever finally broke." she sighed happily. "What is your name?"

Su-won sighed as he resigned in having to depend on this woman. "My name is Won." he stated, it wasn't a blatant lie, only a partial. "Where am I?"

Naomi smiled at his words. "My family home." she stated. "My father use to be the headman of the village until the raids came through five years ago." she sighed sadly. "The village's name once was Tika, however it was abandoned three years ago. Now it's just myself and my daughter Ness." As she spoke, she began to look at his bandaged arms. Once finished she lifted the blankets to look at his legs only to hear him gasp when she did so. Naomi looked up at him only find him looking away from her with a giant blush spreading across his face. Chuckling she finished looking at his bandages. "Your wounds are healing nicely." she pulled long strips of material off of his bed. "I'm sorry for having to bind you to your bed, but you were moving in your sleep while you had the fever."

So that's why I couldn't move. he thoughts as she helped him to sit up in bed. As he was about to say something when his stomach grumbled loudly.

Naomi chuckled. "Ill be right back." she said with a smile before standing up. "When I return I'll answer any other question you have."

After she left the room Su-won fell back against the pillows on the bed and sighed. _I_ _need to get word to Yona._ _She needs to be made aware of the situation at the towards the boarded up window he heard the storm winds blow hard._ Taking a deep breath, he allowed himself to fall into a light doze as he waited for Naomi to return with his dinner and then he could request from her a way to warn his cousin of the impending danger that was coming to Kouka.

* * *

Jae-ha kissed his wife's lips again as lightning flashed outside their window of the bedroom they were residing in. Tomorrow she'd return to Hiryuu Castle as he and the others would head towards the water tribe. Yona sighed as he kissed down her neck to her collarbone where he nipped and teased the skin there, while his hands moved along her sides, feeling the naked skin of her body along the way. Her legs opened, giving him easy access as his lips wrapped around her first nipple. Yona gave a moan as his hand pulled her body against his, this allowed his own sex to burst up against hers. Shuddering in anticipation, Yona moan as he teased her breast while at the same time he rubbed his hardness against her.

Lightning bolted across the sky and lit up the room for a moment. Yona's hair was messed and spread across the pillows, her cheeks were red as the flush spread down her neck towards her chest. She was panting from his teasing her for so long, as one hand gripped his head to keep his mouth on her breast while the other held onto his shoulder gripping him.

Deciding they both had, had enough teasing for now; Jae-ha sheathed himself in her in one quick thrust. He groaned around her breast, the vibrations making Yona moan as her inner muscles quivered around him in pleasure. Then he began to move, slowly.

Yona threw her head to the side as she gasped his name when he struck against that sensitive spot buried deep within her. Her gasps soon turned to a full out cry as his hips thrusted hard against her, making him strike that spot again and again. His mouth left her nipple and moved to his lips to where he could kissed her deeply, trying to pour all his love into that single kiss all the while his thrusts would move from slow to fast undulations and then from fast to slow pace again when she was about crest in her pleasure.

Finally Jae-ah pulled his face away from her and sped his thrusts up again as he moved her legs so that they were wrapped tightly around him. Her gasps were filled with whines every time he brought her close, only to slow down; this time though, he wouldn't be stopping until they both crested.

It didn't take long for either of them and as they laid there with Jae-ha still entrenched deeply within her, they both were covered in a light sheen of sweat as they tried to regain their breaths. In the distance the thunder rumbled and shook the ground while the rain gently fell from the sky. Jae-ha lifted a hand, cupped her cheek as he leaned forward and kissed her once more before he whispered words of love that were too quiet for anybody but her to hear. Afterwards the two soon fell asleep once Jae-ha had moved to lay by her side, his arms wrapped around her body to hold her near him.

When morning came to Fuuga, Yona slowly woke up to the soft sounds of bird singing their morning songs. The sun was gentle as it shone into the room from the high window that was near the ceiling. Moving slightly she found herself wrapped tightly in Jae-ha's arms. An ache began to form in her chest as she realized that this would be the last time they'd be together for a long time. Turning gently in his arms, Yona found herself enchanted by his handsome features as Jae-ha slept. He was very handsome and every time he touched her or kissed her, he always made he feel like she was the only person in the entire world that he could or would love.

Her mind replayed the words he had spoken last night. _"I'm eternally yours Yona." he said. "In this life and the next, I am yours."_

"I feel the same." she whispered to him as she reached out and gently touched his rough cheek and giggled softly as she realized he had stubble on his face. And here I was beginning to believe he never shaved. Slowly she began to get up from bed unfortunately her husband decided to wake up at that moment and began to kiss her neck and shoulder almost immediately.

"Good morning Yona dear." he whispered into her ear as he began to nibble and tease her.

Yona half groaned, half moaned. She really needed to get up, but she also really wanted him to continue. Her stomach rumbled causing her to sigh as Jae-ha groaned as he reluctantly pulled away from her. Kissing her lips once more the two began to get dressed before heading out to begin their day.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yeah, I know this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I promise a much longer one next time! ^_^


	74. Returning Home

**Chapter 74** : _Returning Home_

* * *

It was two day walk back to Kuuto and Hiryuu Castle with their little entourage. Hak took a horse from Fuuga to the palace in order to ensure everybody knew they were coming, Yona really didn't want any surprises upon their arrival. Shin-ah walked in front of her, with Vold and Algira walking next to Princess Tao who was enjoying the walk to the capital. She was among brightly, even going so far as being animated about to small villages they passed through. This of course was Yona's plan. She wanted the young girl to begin to heal, even if it was a small thing like smiling at some children or laughing at Yun's arguments with Yona over what they'd have for dinner.

When they arrived at the palace gates the soldiers didn't even recognize Yona as their princess due to how much she'd changed in the two months since she'd last been there. Yona was thankful when Hak came out of the large red gates to ensure they were allowed inside. Behind her she could hear Hak go into general mode and berate the two guards for not recognizing her highness. Yona had to cover her mouth with her hand as she began to laugh lightly.

Pushing passed her laughter she noticed Yun looking a bit lost for a moment, unsure of where he was to go. Grabbing his hand by his wrist she pulled him beside her. "Don't be nervous Yun." she said as she pulled him into a hug. "You're welcome here. You are my friend and don't let anybody here make you feel less." she then released the blushing boy. "Shin-ah, can you take Yun to the building where you and the others stay." she then paused in her thinking as she realized something. "In fact, take him to Jae-ha's old room and have Jae-ha's things placed in the royal family's corridors?"

"Of course." he gave nod before waving Yun to follow him.

Yona smiled when she felt Hak's presence next to her. "Did you send the letters?" she inquired as the walked through the courtyard up to the steps that led into the palace corridors.

"Of course." he said as he hefted his new weapon onto his shoulder as they walked down the open walkway. "The rooms have been prepared for Princess Tao and her guardians." he looked over his shoulder that he wasn't using. "For now you two will only be known as guardians and not the generals that we know you are." he turned his eyes back to the front. "This is for your protection as much as it is for ours."

"We understand Hak-nyan." Algira responded back only to get the back of his head hit by Vold.

"Nyan?" Hak inquired from Yona who giggled.

"Ignore it." she said as she heard Princess Tao giggle at her two guardians who were yelling at each other.

Hak paused in his steps and looked at the two who were acting more like two children rather than two guardians. "Oi!" he yelled at them causing the two to stop their yelling to look at him. "Don't make come back there to separate you two."

Yona began outright laughing at that point. Hak being serious was sometimes too much for her. Tao was looking Her own battle with her laughter causing her giggles to get louder as she walked ahead of her two friends to join Yona. The two princesses walked ahead with mirth passing between them.

Hak mumbled under his breath, something about stupidity. _Seriously, those two act like children._ He shook his head before returning his attention onto Yona and found that she clasped Princess Tao's hand in her own and wondered how thing's would've been different had Yona had a sister or a female friend instead of him and her dragon guardians. She'd been surrounded by men all her life with only female servants as the only feminine people near or around her. _It's possible she would not be as strong as she is right now._ He smiled at that thought because it meant he ad been apart of her becoming stronger. He looked over to a servant who would be escorting Tao and her friends the rest of the way to their rooms.

Min-soo bowed deeply when he saw Princess Yona, two others next to him did the same. "Min-soo?" Yona inquired, not sure if it was really his name.

"Yes highness." he said still bowing.

She waved at him to get up. "It's nice to see you again." she said before turning towards Tao. "This is Princess Tao, can you take her to the room's General Hak had you prepare for her and her guardians?" she then looked at how tired Tao looked. "Afterwards, have a female servant, um...is Rin still here?"

Min-soo smiled softly. "Yes Princess." he replied to her question.

"Have her and the seamstress come and attend them." she pointed at their dirty clothes. "As you can see they've had a very hard journey."

"Prin-" Tao began to protest before Yona squeezed her hand.

"You're my new friend." Yona stated. "So I want you to see my home as yours."

Tao starred at the red haired Princess and numbly gave a nod before being led away by Min-soo and the other two servants.

"That was oddly nice of you." Hak stated in his teasing voice.

"Hush Hak." she chided him gaining a chuckle from her old friend. "Hey," she said to him gaining a raised eyebrow from him as they walked towards her new rooms. "Ayame was upset that you left without saying good-bye to Tae-yeon."

"Oh?" he inquired with a perverted grin crossing his face.

Yona froze at seeing that grin on her friends face, having seen it a million times on her husband's just before he began to woo her into making love to him. "Get rid that look." she grumbled at him with a finger pointing at his face.

Hal raised an eyebrow once more at her. "What look?" he asked innocently.

"You can't pull the innocent look anymore Hak." she stated before walking passed him. "As for the look I was talking about, it's that creepy perverted one."

"Huh?" he asked clueless as to what she was talking about.

 _Stupid Hak._ she thought as she blushed at the last memory of when Jae-ha had used that same look on her.

Hak chuckled as he realized what had her on her nerves. Seems she was missing droopy-eyes. He shook his head as he followed her into the new rooms that had been prepared for her in the two days since he'd returned.

Yona turned the corner into, passing through open doors and suddenly paused in her steps. Her eyes opened widely, as she felt her heart suddenly accelerate. She knew this room! She'd been here in her dreams before. Large red pillars, bright gold trimmed ceiling with a mural of the four dragons flying in the sky painted on the ceiling with a giant red one circling them happily. Passed the front room was a giant bed with sheen red curtains blowing from the wind passing through the room.

"This room hasn't been used in several decades." Hak stated. "Before I left Zeno told me to find this room and make sure you were made comfortable in it." He watched her walk around in it. A look of awe on her face. "Princess?" he asked seeing how her eyes were shimmering with tears.

"I've been here before." she said as she cocked her head towards him and gave him a tearful smile. "It was where Hiryuu stayed when he slept." she stated as she traced the tiny dragons that were carved into the woodwork on the walls.

"How do you know that?" he asked with wide eyes.

Yona stopped in front of the mammoth fireplace in the far back of the room. Empty bookshelves were built into the walls on either side of the fireplace. She touched her chest and felt her heart give a flutter. "I can feel it." she said as she looked at the wooden shoji screen that separated the front room and bedroom. Tiny red, yellow, green, blue and white flowers were carved and painted into the wood of the screen. She smiled happily before walking back into the front room to Hak. She gave him a sudden hug. "Thank-you." she said softly before turning back to her new room with a smile on her face.

Hak gave a soft smile before he decided to leave her be. "I'll let you rest." he said turning to leave.

"Hak." she said his name softly but he heard it and stopped himself from leaving."I want you to go relax because in the next few days things will become hectic around here and I'll need you at your best."

"You expecting something?" he asked turning halfway towards her.

"No, but you never know." she said before closing the door to the room, leaving Hak to wonder how she knew the things she did sometimes before leaving the room.

* * *

Su Min-sun's grey blue eyes looked out into the courtyard and watched the young princess and her friend's as they pass through into the palace corridors. He smiled at seeing how strong she looked, though she was dirty and tried looking as well. She had a smile in place as she walked out of his sight. He had been reading the reports left by by General Lee Geun-tae. He was hoping the young girl would be able to return with glory at completing the tasks given to her. He knew she'd fixed the problems in the fire and earth tribes; but what about the water? Then there was the fact that General Hak had returned two days earlier and had sent out letters to the each of the generals for a meeting. What was going on?

Stepping out onto the walkway towards the direction that the Princess had gone, he was determined to find out what was happening. _Why has the Princess returned without fulfilling her duty?_ He was about to turn down the opposite corridor in which she'd gone when he saw the wind general come from that way. "Lord Hak." he greeted the youth with a smile. "I am hoping you'll be able to answer as to why her highness has returned so soon."

Hal frowned. He had been hoping to avoid talking to anybody and just go to his own rooms and sleep for awhile. "Her highness has returned because she had no choice in the matter." he answered. _Though she really did._ he thought ruefully.

 _What?_ Min-sun thought. Touching his chin, he thought on that for a moment. _Why would she have no choice in the mat-_ His thoughts came to a crashing halt. "Are you saying that the Princess is with child!?" he exclaimed loudly gaining a startled gasp from a servant nearby.

Hak's eyes widened for a moment before he began laughing. Placing his hand on his head, he wondered how the he'll the sky elder had come up with that as the reason. Min-sun was looking at him with mild annoyance. "No." he stated with a chortle. "She's not pregnant." he assured the older man. Though the way droopy-eyes is going it'll only be a matter of time before that happens. He cleared his throat. "The princess came across some disturbing new and has decided that her generals needed to be made aware of it." he looked at the elder. "Has a new general for the sky tribe been acquired yet?"

Min-sun sighed sadly. "No, however I am looking at a young man who may be able to fill in that position very soon." he smiled. "He reminds me of a younger you."

"Younger?" Hak asked with annoyance. _I'm only eighteen. How old is this kid? Ten?_ He wondered with a glare at the elder. "You do understand I'm still young myself, right?"

Min-sun began to chuckle. "Yes. I do." he smiled as he turned and left Hak to wonder who it was that reminded the elder of himself.

* * *

Outside of Kuuto riding a black horse a young boy with long black as night hair that was held up in a hightail ponytail and eyes like the sky; rode down the road towards the city ahead of him. He wore a light blue kimono with a grey haori jacket. On his hip was a set of two katana swords, one long and one short. Traveling with him on the same horse was a young girl with pale complexion, though her eyes matched his own.

"Big brother, is this the capital?" a tiny voice inquired.

A wry smile appeared on the youth's lips. "Yes." he said gently as he looked at the message he had received a few days prior. "Uncle awaits us." he said as he kicked the horses side's lightly to get it to move a bit faster so that his Uncle Su Min-sun did not have to wait much longer for him to arrive.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay, I added a new character to the story. I had no idea who I was gonna make the new Sky General until I wrote this chapter. Hehehe... He's a spur of the moment character. LoL! ^0^ Okay, now I've gotta come up with a name for him and his sister. I'm very pleased with this chapter. This week I've decided to write as many chapters for this story as I possibly can. A personal challenge for me because I can get sidetracked by anime, manga, life, my original story and my other fanfics... LoL. ^o^

As always reviews are welcomed and appreciated. ^_^


	75. Shisen

**Chapter 75** : _Shisen_

* * *

Ju-doh awoke to a major pain in his head that felt like somebody was trying to split his head open with an ax. Slowly he sat up in his bed with a hand on his head, he rubbed circles around where the pain was most intense but could not alleviate the pain. Sighing he grimaced in pain as he moved his body and looked around the room he was in. Boxes were stacked in the corner of the room, with a large trunk that was left open revealing blankets spilling out of it. He heard a small child's giggles beyond the door and was about to call out to whomever was out there when he heard a familiar voice speaking.

"Thank-you so much for taking care of me..." the voice stated.

Quickly getting out of bed; ignoring his body's protests, he stood up and rushed to the door. He saw a little girl with bright green eyes look up at his with a gasp, before he ran to the second door across the hall and opened it to find Su-won bandaged, but otherwise alive.

"Ju-doh!" Su-won yelled his guards name causing Ju-doh to suddenly realize that he was half naked, with no top and had a woman blatantly starring at him, her beautiful cheeks flushed a nice red.

 _No wonder the child had gasped in surprise at me._ he thought with some embarrassment.

The woman stood up and grapes his shaking arm that was still holding onto the doorframe with a death grip.. "It's okay." she said gently. "Let's get you back into bed."

"But-" he began but was stopped by the woman.

"Your friend Won is fine." she stated.

His eyes turned to his lord to find him touching a finger to his lips. _Ah. So he's back to using that alias._ he thought before hanging his head slightly. "Of course. I panicked. I'm sorry." he said tiredly.

The woman gave him a gentle look. "Its alright. You were confused and its expected after what you've been through." she said as she led him back into his room and he was laid back down. "My name is Naomi, my daughter is Ness." she said as she pulled the blankets over him. "I'll be back with some broth. After you eat I'm going to check your bandages and change them." he flushed at the thought of a woman touching him. She giggled at the redness covering his face suddenly with caused it to deepen in color.

"Thank-you for taking care of me." he said repeating the exact words Su-won had just told her only minutes earlier.

She smiled softly at him. "You are welcome." she stood back up and left the room covering her heart with her hand she felt a flush appear on her cheeks along with her heart racing. The man Ju-doh had the most amazing eyes. They were the deepest brown she'd ever seen in her life. _It's like they're made from dark chocolate._ She felt her cheeks heat at that thought before she shook her head and decided to not get distracted by that man's eyes.

* * *

Yona woke up with a gasp as she realized that she'd fallen asleep in the bath tub in her personal bath. The tub was a stone pool that was three feet deep and allowed her to sit in the pool comfortably on her knees and lay her head on the stone edge. The servants had filled the pool and placed several hot coal stones in the bottom to keep the water from cooling prematurely. After bathing shed fallen asleep with her head on the stone edge that was covered by a towel. She'd been so tired from her journey, but had felt so dirty that she'd asked one of the servants to fill the pool. Now awake, Yona found that the water had indeed cooled dramatically and now she needed to get out of the bath and quickly. Standing she walked up the steps and pulled a towel over her naked body. Walking into her bedroom, she found a silk sleeping yukata on her bed and dressed herself.

 _Guess I've gotten use to taking care of myself that I don't need an attendant to dress me any longer._ She chuckled at her thought and smiled happily at the small piece of independence she'd gained from going on her journey and wondered what other things shed be doing on her own without anybody's help. Climbing into the middle of her bed she pulled one of the large pillow up to her chest and began to fall asleep once more. Her last thought was on how much she missed her dear husband.

* * *

When their group arrived in Shisen it was raining, the river was flooding and everybody felt tired. Jae-ha paid for the singular room with five futon beds brought in. The youngest of their group fell asleep as soon as their beds were laid out, leaving the three dragon warriors wide awake. Jae-ha felt a tingle run down his spine as soon as they had entered the city, leaving him wonder what was going on here. Looking out the open window he smiled as a single thought came to mind. _The land of water drenched in rain is rather elegant and beautiful._

"I once heard that the water tribe was filled with beautiful women." Kija said softly. "Granny once tried to get me to come here through a letter." he shivered. "I'm so thankful I found Yona a long time ago."

Jae-ha chuckled. "Should I be worried about my wife with you Hakuryuu?" he said it in jest but saw the bright blush on his adopted brother's face.

"Absolutely not!" he yelled causing Tae-woo to look at him tiredly.

"If you want companionship Lord Kija, why don't you just down to the red-light district." he said looking at the silver haired man.

Kija gasped before fainting at the thought of going down to that district. Jae-ha snorted before laughing loudly. Zeno smiled at his two brothers. "Kija, come on. Man up!" Jae-ha said loudly.

Springing up from the futon Kija snarled at Jae-ha. "Why would a married man like yourself want to delve into women of _THAT_ district when you have the beautiful Princess as your wife!" he yelled at his green haired brother.

Jae-ha cupped his chin before giving Kija a smile. "Where do you think I've learned from in order to please my beautiful wife?" he asked him.

Kija's jaw dropped as he went speechless. Zeno chuckled. "Brother Ryokuyuu would never cheat on the Miss." he said in reassuring Kija. "He learned these things way before she and him became husband and wife."

"Of course." Jae-ha stated matter-of-factly. "Its also where you can learn the most delicious of gossip, including on how the drugs are getting into Kouka."

Zeno tapped his chin with a finger. "Zeno can go." he said thinking out loud which gained surprised looks from his two brothers.

Tae-woo sighed. "Whatever." he said quietly before falling to sleep.

"Why you?" Jae-ha inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

"Even if Zeno gets drugged, I won't be affected." Zeno stated with a smile gaining doubtful looks. "Have you ever seen Zeno drunk?" he asked them. Both shook their heads no. "That's because Zeno doesn't get drunk. My power to heal and regenerate won't allow me to. Same thing happens when Zeno gets poisoned or drugged. No effect!"

"Impressive Zeno." Jae-ha said with surprise in his voice, while Kija nodded. "Okay. You'll go. Get as much information as you can. Then come back."

"Be careful Zeno." Kija said hoping they were sending the right man out on this mission.

Zeno smiled at them before grabbing a bag of money and leaving the room. _If there's one thing I'm good at_ , he thought to himself as he walked down the sidewalks through the drenched town, _is that I'm good at gaining information from people. They never expect somebody like me_ , he looked up at the buildings in front of him and found it glowing red with red curtains covering windows and red lanterns outside the gain attention from patrons, _would be able to gain intel from the smallest things. That I'm a person to fear when I'm on a mission._

"Mister, you're getting drenched out there." Zeno looked at a young dark haired girl who smiled at him. Walking up to the business he saw people, men mostly, talking to beautiful women and acting drunkenly inside.

"Why don't you come in here." the girl coaxed him.

Smiling he thought, _This should be fun_ , before he walked in fully inside.

"Are you a traveler?" a second sandy haired girl asked as he was brought into a private room.

"Where do you come from?" the dark haired girl asked as she sat next to him and by the sandy haired girl.

He smiled friendly. "Zeno can't tell you that." he said harmlessly. He then noticed the air smelt funny before he spotted an incense cup on a table. "That incense a sweet smell to it." he commented.

"Its famous here in Shisen." the dark haired girl stated.

Zeno noticed the other was shaking slightly in her hands. _Is there a drug in there?_ he wondered.

"It works against fatigue." the other continued.

"I see." Zeno stated as he felt his shoulders relax. A sudden noise caught Zeno's attention. "What was that?" he inquired.

"Another guest in another room." the dark haired woman stated.

 _Yes. Something is wrong here._ he thought as he looked at the two women.

"Would you like some high grade liqueur made from the water of this land?" the sandy haired girl asked him, as she lifted the vessel to pour the liquid into his cup.

Zeno made the connection. _The darkness here is darker and deeper than Awa._ he thought as he saw the signs that these girls were definitely drug addicts. He brought the cup up to his lips only for the light haired girl to grab it and try to drink some. He took it from her and touched her cheek causing her eyes to widen."It's okay." Zeno drank it and felt the difference immediately. _Oh dear._ he thought as he felt its potency. He stood up and sat the small bag of money on the floor. "Thank-you." he said before quickly leaving. _Oh dear. Brothers, I think I was wrong this time._

Zeno felt like his skin was heating up. He panted as he leaned against a wall of the building. _It's a type of narcotic._ He thought as he felt his limbs begin shaking. _It's possible everybody in this town has been effected._ Suddenly his arm began to grow its golden scales, along with the ones on his face and neck. Zeno grasped his head when he heard noises. _Somebody is coming after me?_ he wondered. _My head...it hurts!_

Zeno ran.

 _It's cold._ he thought as he felt himself fall to the ground. _It's so cold._ he thought as he shivered. _I need to hurry...I have to...get to...my brothers._ Zeno thought as his mind began to devolve into scattered thoughts and memories.

* * *

Jae-ha suddenly lifted his head from the window ceil, at the same time Kija woke up from his sleep. "Zeno's presence..." Kija stated softly.

"…it's off." Jae-ha finished gaining a nod from his brother as the two ran from the room to find Zeno.

* * *

 _Alone…I don't…_ Zeno felt his thoughts become sluggish.

"Zeno!"

Zeno's eyes opened blurrily. _Brothers?_ he thought as he spotted Jae-ha and Kija standing over him. _Ah. They've found me._ He saw Kija's mouth was moving but he couldn't hear him. _I'm safe._ he thought as he felt fatigue settle over him. _I want...to go...home._ His thoughts ceased as he fell unconscious.

* * *

In Hiryuu Castle a scream was heard as Princess Yona woke up from a nightmare. Her guards rushed to her room, Hak ahead of everybody else. The void look in her eyes stopped him in his tracks. "Princess?"

Yona slowly turned her eyes towards him. Tears fell from her eyes. "Hak." her voice sounded small as she suddenly seemed so much more fragile than she was at that very moment.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay, I got another chapter out! I'm so very happy about this. Hope everybody enjoyed that chapter. The next chapter is gonna be Zeno waking up. Should be interesting. ^_^


	76. Shisen's Sins

**Chapter 76** : _Shisen's Sins_

* * *

As Zeno curled into a tighter ball and clenched his teeth together he began to scream mentally. _It hurts! It hurts!_ He whimpers escaped his lips. _My bones...my bones are turning to dust...no...being broken. Somebody stop the pain!_ Tears began to run down his cheeks.

"Jae-ha!" Kija yelled as Zeno seemed to curl in on himself in a corner away from them. After bringing him back to the inn he had begun to rampage on them. Kija had held him down with his dragon arm, but then a moment ago he had gone slack on the ground. When Kija lifted his arm away, the golden haired boy had moved too quickly away from him.

Jae-ha ran back into the room in time to hear his brother loose a whimper of pain. "Let's get his clothes off, he's soaked from the rain." the two approached the young man, only to have blank emotionless eyes look up at them. Jae-ha saw the golden scales had spread across Zeno's face and neck, and as he removed Zeno's outer jacket and his shirt, he saw the scales spreading across Zeno's back and chest.

Zeno panted as if he was running the longest marathon in the world. Drool ran down his chin as he growled when he felt hands pulling at his clothes. Suddenly a coolness spread over his body as if somebody was drenching him in the coolest water.

Tae-woo rang the wet rag out and handed it back to Jae-ha who began to rub gently the skin below. Zeno's body was overheating and they needed to bring it back down and quickly. _What did he take?_ he wondered as Zeno threw his head back and let loose a long painful wail. Tears cascading down his cheeks. _Was he forced to take something?_ He bit his bottom lip. _This is bad. Whatever it is, it's worse than we were led to believe._ Growling he pulled Zeno's body onto a futon and laid him down. _It's going to be a long night._

* * *

Zeno's eyes slowly opened to reveal bloodshot eyes. He felt as if every bone in his body had been broken, rearranged and then healed only for it to happen again. His stomach hurt and his throat felt raw from screaming. Next to him he saw Kija next to him. Turning his head he saw both wind tribesmen asleep against the wall and leaning against each other. However it was Jae-ha's worried look that caught his attention. "Zeno." he whispered to the blonde.

"Am I back?" he asked, his throat reminding him that it wanted rest.

Jae-ha smiled crookedly. "Yeah." he stood from his seated position by the open window. "What did they force you to drink or eat?"

"No forced." Zeno said causing Jae-ha to frown at him. "Drank. It...it was a narcotic." he went to sit up, only to begin shaking slightly.

Jae-ha gently pushed him back down with a single hand. "Sleep."

Zeno sighed."It's worse here." he mumbled as he closed his eyes. "Much worse than Awa." he sighed deeply when he felt Jae-ha's gentle hand run through his hair.

"We shouldn't have sent you." Jae-ha whispered as looked off towards Kija who had remained silent after he'd awaken to Zeno's voice.

"Had to be me." Zeno stated as he began to fall into a much gentler sleep.

Jae-ha removed his hand from Zeno and looked at the two wind tribesmen. "You two awake?" he questioned them.

Han-dae smiled as he opened his eyes. "I am." he said cheerfully.

Tae-woo opened an eye and looked at the green haired man. "We leaving?" he inquired as he looked at the now peacefully sleeping Zeno.

"Yes." Jae-ha stated now wanting to find out who had drugged Zeno and why had he taken it so easily. "Han-dae, stay with him. Kija, Tae-woo; you two search the area we found him in. I'll take to the sky and see if I can get to the red-light district faster and look around discreetly.

* * *

Several hours later Kija looked around the last alley but found more rats and garbage than the last one and shivered as he walked away from the long tailed rodents. "Last night Zeno fell unconscious around here." he mumbled more to himself than the young man next to him.

"It feels like we're being watched." he looked over his shoulder but saw no one. I wonder if it's my imagination. he wondered as they came to a crowd of people near the stone river bank. "It looks like there's something going on over there." he said to the silver haired man.

They both gasped at the sight of a young man face down in the water. "Is he dead?" Tae-woo asked the crowd.

"What happened to this person?" Kija inquired from the man next to him who was bent over.

"He probably lost his footing and slipped into the river because of the rain last night." the man answered not even looking up at Kija. "Move aside. I have to clean it up." he said with some annoyance in his voice.

The two watched the man drag the body out before covering it with a blanket on a stretcher. "This can't be a coincidence." Tae-woo stated as he rubbed his chin. "With what happened with Zeno and now a dead body..."

"Don't make assumptions, not yet any way." Kija said as he pushed the boy to move forward.

"The people here are really strange." Tae-woo said as he felt a shiver run up his spine. "Even though somebody just died on the street, barely anybody cares. It's like they're use to it."

A scream caught their attention as a man near them suddenly started screaming. "Sir, calm down." Kija said as he approached the man. The strangers screams got louder. "This man isn't sane." Kija guessed as the man began mumbling words that he couldn't understand.

"Its like with Zeno last night." Tae-woo said sadly. "What's going on here in this town?"

Somebody suddenly cleared his throat causing both men to look towards a rounded man with a satchel on his back. "You guys are travelers, aren't you?" the older man asked.

"Yes." Tae-woo answered truthfully.

"Then you shouldn't stay in this town for long." the man stated.

"Why?" Kija inquired as he tried to figure out what was happening here.

"That man who had drowned earlier," the man said gaining a nod from the two stating they knew what he was talking about. "he was a drug addict." he stated. "People and corpses broken by drugs are not uncommon around here." the man admitted sadly. "This place is one of the better ports out there, however there are worse towns in the coastal area's of the water tribe."

"Worse than here?" Kija asked with shock in his voice.

"Why the coast?" Tae-woo inquired thinking they were finally getting answers to their questions.

"Because the Kai empire or at least Kai merchants have been using the ports to sell and smuggle in a drug called nadai." he answered them.

"Its not a drug circulating in the Kouka kingdom, that's why I've never heard of it." Tae-woo stated as he touched his chin in thought.

"Right after taking it, you feel immense pleasure and your pain is dulled, but little by little you start seeing things, feel pain as if your entire body is breaking and eventually you go berserk." the man explained. "If a person falls to nadai, no matter the price, they'll try to get their hands on it once again. The Kai merchants use these people as rats to spread nadai around." he sighed sadly once again. "Once you realize this, many people in Shisen are already passed the point of no return." he then turned and left the two young men.

"What now?" Tae-woo asked his older companion.

Before Kija could answer a voice came from up high. "We continue on." came Jae-ha's voice. He jumped from the roof of the nearby building. "I think I found the right place."

"How do you know?" Kija asked him as they turned to follow Jae-ha.

"Something I noticed about Zeno." he said. "He always wears that green material around his head, but when we found him neither the amulet attached to it nor the material was on his head." he looked over his shoulder at his brother. "I saw a girl in the window of a shop with that green material wrapped around her waist."

"The amulet?" Tae-woo asked.

Jae-ha recalled seeing that amulet materialize next to Zeno just before the eternal youth had awaken. "Strangely it's reappeared next to Zeno this morning." he said with a frown.

"Reappeared?" Tae-woo asked skeptically.

"One moment wasn't there and the next it was." Jae-ha explained. "It was...creepy."

* * *

Zeno woke up, his eyes landing on the amulet next to him on his pillow and gave a sad smile at it. "Shisen is full of sins Hiryuu." he mumbled softly. "How can we save it?" he felt a deep and intense sadness fill him as tears fell from his eyes.

 _We help them._ He heard Hiryuu's voice and found his mind drift back to a time where the first king and him had experienced a similar problem.

"How do we help them?" He asked the deceased king.

 _Clinics._ Hiryuu answered with a blinding smile before looking serious. _But first to stop a disease..._

"...we have to stop them at their source." he answered before sitting up in bed. Picking up the amulet, he smiled as he looked at it. Thank-you. he thought before standing to dress and find his brothers. He was fine now and knew what they needed to do.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : So who is enjoying my nightly updates? LoL! I am. It takes me two hours to write up the story and edit 1500-2000 words. I think I'm doing pretty good here. Next chapter An Lili will appear in it and then we will check up on Su-won before returning to our boys in Shisen.


	77. Invading News

**Chapter 77** : _Invading News_

* * *

In the water tribe capital of Suiko, An Lili collapsed upon the pillows in the front room of her corridors. Her two guards suddenly walked into her room and looked at her exhausted face. "Welcome back Lady Lili." the sandy blonde woman said.

"Was it as bad as your father fears?" the darker haired one asked.

"That addict riddled town wasn't scary at all." she stated with an air of indifference, though it didn't fool her two friends.

"Your eyes look teary." the blonde stated forcing Lili's cheeks to flush.

"Its sweat!" she cried out trying to convince her friend. "I can achieve my goals, Ayura, Tetora." she commented off-handedly. "I thought I saw a suspicious group; but then I saw _him_ with them."

"Who?" Tetora inquired as she sat next to her mistress, her long blonde locks falling over her shoulder as she did so.

Lili gave a wry smile at her. "Tae-woo." she stated as she gave a chuckle. "What does he hope to accomplish by being there?"

"Perhaps he's investigating with Princess Yona." Ayura said as she sat on Lili's other side.

"She wasn't there." Lili responded with a grow maring her face. "I should keep an eye on them and investigate what those three men were up to."

"Shouldn't you report this to General Joon-gi?" Tetora inquired.

"I can't trust my father to do this." She replied as she suddenly stood up and went into her chambers. Both of her friend's gave each other a look that meant they knew trouble was on the horizon.

* * *

Su-won stood up on shaking legs as he finished dressing in the barrowed light blue kosode and the dark slacks that had been left for him. Looking around the room he found his boots and sword resting next to the far wall. Picking both up he quietly opened the door and found Ju-doh's door cracked open and the sounds of snoring could be heard. Nodding to himself, he slowly made his way out of the home only to feel somebody grasp his pant leg, looking down he saw the child Ness standing there looking up at him blearily.

"Where you goin' Mr. Won." she asked tiredly.

"I have to leave." he said softly, hoping not to awaken anybody else.

"But yer hurt." she stated with worry in her voice.

"Its okay." he said with a soft smile. "Your Mama made me feel better." he bent down to her height. "But my friend in there is hurt worse. So when he wakes up don't tell him I left, not until he is much stronger. Okay?"

The child nodded as she gave him a beaming smile. "Okay." she agreed before turning back to her room.

Sighing, Su-won stood back up, opened the door before putting his boots on and leaving silently. He needed to find Yona and warn her of Xing attacking him at the boarder of the Wind tribe. _I can only hope Hak will let me near her to give her this message._ He thought as he saw the first beginnings of dawn breaking over the nearby mountains.

* * *

Hak watched Yona sleep the rest of the night, never leaving her side. She had refused to tell him what her nightmare had been about. The look in her eyes had been so distant, it had left him feeling cold. It had reminded him of that night when everything had changed for her, no, them all.

The storm had continued to rage on throughout the night. She had fallen asleep an hour after he'd come to her chambers. It wasn't odd for him to stay the night near or around her chambers, but now that she was a married woman rumors could spread and he didn't want her good name tarnished. Most girls already saw him as a rake, though it could've been farther from the truth. He acted like he knew his way around women, but in truth he had yet to even be near one and get her see him as anything other than a friend. His eyes turned to Yona. She did say Ayume missed saying good-bye to me. He pictured the young woman back in the Wind tribe and couldn't help but say she was attractive and beautiful. One hell of a fighter too. he thought when he suddenly blushed at that thought.

He brought his hand up to his head and push back his hair. "I'm turning into droopy-eyes." he muttered softly before giving a soft chuckle at that thought. Ah. Well, it can't be helped. He looked down at his princess and smiled at her. She misses him. That's why she had a nightmare. He looked off towards the front as he heard the two double doors open. Two servant girls walked into the princess' chambers, the firs to notice him gave a gasp. He placed his finger to his lips. She gave a nod before rushing off towards the bath where she and the other could be heard emptying the dirty water.

Deciding it was best to leave now, Hak left. Walking down the halls for a short moment, he came to his new rooms that were set to be near hers so that he could hear her if needed. He threw down his weapon on some seating pillows before going into a separate room, disproving and falling into his empty bed to gain some sleep. He could hear Yun's voice outside his room as he spoke to someone. Hak sighed as he fell into a dreamless state.

* * *

"I know I saw him in this town." Lili said to nobody but herself as she pushed through the crowds to find him, Tae-woo. She'd only been gone half a day. He couldn't have gone too far, right? she sighed sadly as she felt like giving up, but she wouldn't.

 _Why do I even care?_ she wondered. _Sure we spent a couple of days at Hirguu Castle talking and having fun in Kuuto, but he's so young!_ She walked passed another group of people. _He's not even a general, just a soldier in the Wind tribe and not even somebody important._ she frowned at her thoughts as she came to a stop. _Am_ _I really that petty about things that something so insignificant can determine if I like somebody?_ She looked around herself at the people that were walking around. _These people are apart of my tribe, my tribe. They're important no matter who or what they are._ She closed her eyes for a second before reopening them. _So if even the poorest of the Water tribe mean something to me, doesn't That mean that even a foot soldier like Tae-woo could come to mean something to me as well?_

Sudden music caught her attention causing Lili to follow its sound. She came to a building that gas full of people. It's not even night yet. she thought as she could clearly smell the alcohol coming out of the building. Pushing the sliding door open she saw dozens of patrons. Up on stage were three young men. One she recognized as Tae-woo, the other two were unknown to her. The one playing a flute looked familiar though, his green hair shown brightly in the dim light of the place.

Earlier...

Zeno raced through the streets with Han-dae a few steps behind him. Zeno knew where he was going, all he had to do was follow the feeling that led him to his brothers. As he rounded a corner he spotted Jae-ha's free hair through the huge crowd and pushed passed the people. He grabbed Kija's hand when he neared them, having not wanted to scare them when he appeared suddenly.

"Zeno!" Kija cried out when he saw the blonde haired youth followed by the Wind tribesmen. "Han-dae." he greeted the second youth.

"Zeno." Jae-ha spoke sounding a bit upset and worried. "Should you be up and about already."

"Yes." Zeno stated. "so know how we can help these pros, but first we have to root out the ones behind it."

"The Kai empire is behind it."Tae-woo stated as he gave Han-dae a glare for allowing Zeno to outrun him.

"I think, that is..." Zeno sighed as his mind was still a little fuzzy. "We should try to go go a place that has a lot of patrons, eliminate any who seem to be under the drug's influence from the premises."

"Eliminate?" Kija asked thinking Zeno meant to kill these people.

"Not that way brother Kija." Zeno laughed.

"We escort them out of the place." Jae-ha stated as he looked at Zeno. "I know where we can do this, but it'll put you three as targets while Kija and I will run interface."

"Sounds good to me." Han-dae said as he smiled when he placed his arms behind his head. "What are we going to be doing?"

Jae-ha chuckled as he turned to walk away. "Why dance beautifully of course."

"WHAT?!" Han-dae and Tae-woo yelled in unison while Zeno grinned and laughed.

Back to present...

Kija's eyes followed the patrons closest to the stage as Zeno, Tae-woo and Han-dae were dressed up as dancing entertainers. The young men were quite coordinated for having never done something like this before. Jae-ha's music was upbeat and made one want to join in, in the dancing. It was fun and uplifting. The beating of feet upon the stage acted as a way for the three young men me to stay in time with Jae-ha's flute.

A sudden noise caught Kija's attention. "Stop!" a young feminine voice cried out.

"Jae-ha." Kija alerted his brother of what was going on.

On stage Tae-woo's eye scanned the crowd until he felt his heart suddenly leap into his throat. An Lili was in the crowd, the same young woman he wanted to begin to court, but because of his status in life was unable to do so. As he stayed in time with Jae-ha's music, he watched her. She is looking for something or is it somebody? His heart sank at that thought. Suddenly one of the drunk patrons bumped into her, she looked annoyed but began to apologize when the man grabbed her and threw her to the ground before hitting her.

In an instant Tae-woo felt his blood begin to boil with unbridled rage. He leapt from the stage when she'd cried for the man to stop. His foot came up and hit the man across the face. The man went flying across the room and hit several other patrons who proceeded to beat the crap out of the man.

Holding out his hand, Tae-woo's eyes met hers as she reached out her hand towards her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Are-woo." she said his name so softly.

Grabbing her hand he pulled her body up and began to pull her behind him as he got her out of the place as quickly as possible. Once outside, he took her off to the side and was about to demand to know why she was there when he stop dead in his tracks as he spotted the tears running down her cheeks. Reaching up a hand he began to wipe her tears away. "It's okay." he said softly as he cupped her cheek. "You're safe."

Lili felt her cheeks flush at his words. She was safe. What's this feeling I'm having? she felt her heart speed up as her palms felt sweaty.

Tae-woo found himself mesmerized by An Lili's beauty and the sheer presence of this young woman. _I have to have her as my wife._ He thought distantly. _I_ _feel...like I could...love her forever and still never have enough of her._ He pulled her closer to him and looked down into her eyes. _Her eyes are like the ocean, so..._ "beautiful." he spoke out loud causing her blush to deepen. Upon realising he had said that last part out loud he too found his cheeks flushing.

"What's beautiful?" she asked curiously.

"I'd like to know the same." came a dark feminine voice.

"Likewise." same a more cheerful one.

Tae-woo looked from Lili to the two young women in the entrance of the alley they were in. He felt his pulse race a bit and knew he had been trapped somehow, but unsure of how to get out of this one. "I-" he began only for a cry to interrupt him. He looked from Lili to the unknown women and back again.

Tetora saw the indecision of the man's face and chuckled. "We're Miss Lili's friends." she assured him. "Go help yours." she pointed to the place he had rushed Lili out of before she saw him look at Lili. "She'll be here when you return." she spoke with reassurance in her voice.

Tae-woo gave a nod before rushing off towards the place he'd just been.

Tetora and Ayura looked at their mistress and suddenly Lili felt herself being put under their intense stares, her cheeks flushing deeply as at the same time she felt herself begin to twitch under their stares.

* * *

Yona walked out into the cool evening air, sighing she walked towards the partially lit path that went into her father's personal garden. Walking down the stone path, she found herself beginning to relax when she heard a noise behind her. Grasping the dagger in her obi she turned around quickly, her skirts flying around her. Yona found her breath stolen from her when she saw him, his hair tied to the side in a loose tie. His eyes looked tied and he did not look himself.

"Su-won..." she spoke his name so softly when suddenly he fell to his knees his head bowed low. It was then she saw Hak rush out of nowhere with Shin-ah right behind him. Hak's quandao set upon Su-won's shoulders as a warning. Yona held her hand up at Hak. "Why are you here?" she asked trying to keep her voice as unemotional as possible.

Su-won lifted his head, his tired eyes looked at her with relief. "I am here to warn you." he stated feeling Hak's weapon move to settle between his shoulder blades. "Xing has invaded." He saw her eyes widen in shock and knew she had not known.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Wowza! This chapter was 2400 words! My longest yet for this story. ^_^


	78. Foreign Affairs

**Chapter 78** : _Foreign Afairs_

* * *

In the capital city of Xing a young woman was gripping her head, as if in pain. Dark circles could be seen under her eyes, mating her otherwise pale skin. Her short cropped sandy blonde hair had a stain on the right side. Blood stained her hair, her hands and clothing. On the floor before her were some of the members of the anti-war group. They had come into the palace to kill her in order to put her younger sister, Princess Tao, upon the throne. The double hard wood doors suddenly burst open to reveal the three remaining star generals.

"Mizari, Neguro, Yotaka." She called their names, her blue eyes flashing with anger. "Hunt down the rest of the anti-war faction and execute them all."

Mizari's eyes flashed with a bit of insanity as he chuckled at the orders. "Fun, fun!" he laughed as he turned to leave.

Yotaka and Neguro gave each other a look, both knew their ruler was falling into darkness and there was nothing they could do. "Yes, your majesty." they said in unison before turning on their heel and leaving.

Behind the now Queen Kouren stood Kye-sook who gave a smile at the destruction the young woman had done. Looking at her as she sat down upon the steps that ascended the throne, he saw how tired she looked. "I have heard that Lord Li Harzara has joined the southern clans of Kai under his banner now." he stated. "You could use him to attack the northern part of Kouka, whilst you take on the southern."

"What about Sei?" she asked.

"I've heard they're already building fortresses on the water tribes boarders." he replied as he took a pitcher of water and poured it into a wash basin where he dipped a cloth, wrung it out and handed it to her. He pointed to the blood on her face and hairline. "The brothers are racing against each other to see who builds the fastest. They're using slaves from Kouka to build their fortresses. Whoever wins is the next ruler of Sei." he said with a chuckle. "You could make an agreement with whoever wins the race they have going on."

Kouren glared at him. She'd only known the man for a short time, but he spoke so elegantly and told her the weaknesses of her enemy so easily. She didn't care if he was a traitor to the people of Kouka, all she cared about was squashing the empire that was Kouka and kill the son of that man. Her uncle wasn't the only one who had been lost to her that night, she'd lost so many from her city and her country. She'd also gained Neguro as her greatest ally and asset. She looked at Kye-sook. "Send an invite to Lord Hazara and explain to him what I want to do and ask him what he wants for his troubles in helping me be rid of the pest that is Kouka."

Kye-sook felt his lip tug into a half smile. "As you wish." he said bowing his head towards her as he turned to leave the room.

"AND TELL SOMEBODY TO CLEAN THIS MESS UP!" She yelled with anger at his retreating form before she stomped out of the room to change her clothes in her private chambers.

* * *

"Xing has invaded Kouka." Su-won spoke with conviction, his eyes hard and tired. It was then Yona noticed the bandages on his fingers and chest, his kosode open slightly allowing her to see some of his injuries.

Taking a deep breath she spoke. "Why were you at the boarder when you've been exiled to your home and the surrounding village in the sky tribe?" she inquired, needing to know his excuse for going against an order like this.

Su-won looked down. "I am not sure if you will believe me if I told you." he answered.

"Tell me and I'll decide on that." she said watching him lift his head once more. "But be warned, if your answer does not sound like it is truth, your punishment will be doubled."

Su-won felt his pulse quicken, the weapon at his back pressed against him. Please believe me. He thought before giving up his dream. "I had a dream." he said. "It was the most frightening dream I have ever had." his eyes shook at the memory of it. "I was in a field near my home, the wheat was waist high and ready to be harvested. The farmers were coming into the field, when suddenly they began to burst into fire and turned to ash. I heard screaming behind me and saw mother die in a fire that overtook our home. I had no sword, no shield and saw no enemy. The sky turned black as night from the south and as the darkness spread, death came with it. I heard women and children screaming for help from the direction of the village and turned to see it burning. The sky from the north beginning to turn black like the one from the south. The darkness was spreading and soon moved to the east which began to turn grey. Then everything began darker than night. I was all alone, I began to cry; when I felt arms wrap around me from behind. I saw red hair fall over my shoulder and at first I thought it was you. Then the voice came from the being. It was male." he looked up at Yona whose eyes were wide as he spoke. Su-won could feel tears running down his cheeks. "He said, go to the south; shield the wind, protect the king and all will be well."

"Tch." Hak scoffed. "Shield the wind, why would my tribe need any help-" he was interrupted by Yona's voice.

"Did he tell you who he was?" she asked him.

Su-won shook his head. "You're going to think I've gone insane." he chuckled. "I don't even believe in this stuff." he shook his head. "Hiryuu. He said was called Hiryuu in his first life." he stated before looking away from her.

Silence fell over them before Yona walked up to Su-won and touched the crown of his head. He lifted head to look at her, his eyes shone with emotion. "I believe you." she said as she cupped his cheek, she saw the relief in his eyes. "You took a great risk by going to the boarder alone.

"Uh..." he chuckled nervously, his demeanor changing to that which she was use to before all of this had happened. He felt Hak remove his weapon from his back, which allowed him to stand fully. "Uh, actually Ju-doh came with me." He smiled down at her. "He kinda threw us both off a cliff and into the river below when we were attacked. He's still recovering." Hak's shoulders shook as he imagined the stotic and by the rules former general grabbing his ward and throwing them both off a cliff. He lost his battle with his mirth when Su-won continued. "I left him with the kind woman and her daughter who found us so that he could continue his recovery." Hak's snort of laughter caught the cousin's attention along with Shin-ah's own rare chuckles could be heard by them.

Yona suddenly began to chuckle too because it was kinda funny. Ju-doh was so awkward around women and it was a bit of joke with the ladies of the court to see who could make him fluster the most. Poor Ju-doh. she thought before she cleared her throat. "General Hak, can you take my cousin to the guest wing and ask Yun to look him over before having Min-soo get him something to eat from the kitchens?"

"Of course." he said as he grasped Su-won's shoulder before releasing him when he heard Su-won give a pained whimper. "You okay?" he inquired.

"Of course." Su-won replied with one of his smiles.

"Oh?" he grasped the shoulder again, only a bit harder, causing Su-won to give a yelp. "Thought so."

"You're mean Hak." he mumbled as he followed his former friend, but smiled softly because Hak was teasing him, which meant that it was possible he might be able to repair his relationship with Hak.

"Oh?" Hak teased a bit darkly. "You haven't seen me tease droopy-eyes lately."

Su-won chuckled. "True." he said with a smile as they entered the guest building.

"I haven't forgiven you yet." Hak stated darkly.

"I know." he replied as the two descended in silence until they arrived in the room.

"Rest well." Hak said with a tease in his voice which caused a sense of dread to appear in Su-son's mind.

"You're not planning on doing something to me in my sleep, are you?" he inquired remembering the many time he'd awaken with a mysteriously wet bed as a child that had nothing to do with him having an accident.

Hak snickered as he walked away. "Well...you know..." he said leaving.

Su-won felt sweat drip down the back of his neck. I see. he thought with a bit of nostalgia appearing in his eyes as awaited for his dinner to be brought to him. When his door opened up to reveal and young boy he was amazed to see him ordering around the servants before shooting them out of the room.

"So, you're Su-won." boy said looking upset at him.

"Yes." he said suddenly feeling intimidated by this young boy who had to be even younger than Yona.

"I'm Yun." he said, "Yona is my friend. I may not be able to fight, but if you hurt her, I know of eight hundred different things that can kill you instantly and half won't leave evidence of what was done to you." he said with a pointed glare. "Do we understand each other?" Su-won gave him a nod. "Good." Yun then turned towards the basin the servants had brought in. "Disrobe." he ordered Su-won.

"Eh?" was his surprised reply.

"I need to look at your bandages." Yun said as he pushed the sleeves of his shirt up and bound them as he began to bring out new bandages.

"Uh.." Su-won was about to protest.

"Either do it willingly or I'll call in Hak or Shin-ah." Yun stated not having any ifs ands or buts about doing this.

Sighing in defeat Su-won did as he was told before pulling a sheet around his waist and sitting down on the edge of his bed to allow the young man to go about his business. Yun stood up and began to unwrap the bandages, look over the wounds, clean them and re-wrap each one. He looked at the two deep gashes on Su-won's chest and frowned. "These will scar." he stated. "The purple bruising means that whatever did these was poisonous."

"I had a delirious fever for a few days after this happened." he said with a frown.

Yun looked at the wound once more. "You were in a river, right?" gaining a nod, Yun realised what happened. "You being in the river probably saved your life. If you hadn't been in it, the opinion, because of how close it is to your heart, would've killed you; however, the river washed away most of the poison and you lived." he chuckled. "I've only seen such luck from the raiju." shaking his head Yun placed a salve on the duel wounds before wrapping a bandage around Su-won's torso. "You should rest after you eat." he said before gathering his things and leaving.

Su-won laid back against the mattress of his futon before touching the wound on his chest, next to his heart. _I could've died._ He thought and felt himself shuttered at the thought. _Would I have been missed?_ he wondered as he turned his head to look out at the moon and found its illumination oddly calming. _I'm a traitor. I wouldn't have been missed. I wouldn't have been mourned._ Yona's face appeared in his mind. _I was so..._ "stupid." he muttered before closing his eyes and falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : So tomorrow ends my week long of updates for this story. I'll be going back to my once a week updates. ^_^ This chapter has a word count of 2100 words.


	79. Dragons War

**Chapter 79** : _Dragons War_

* * *

Yona fiddled her fingers nervously as she strode down the empty hall towards the meeting chambers. The five general's had arrived the night before, only General Geun-tae also had Lee Gin with him, the elder yelling at him quite loudly about still not having any children to spoil. At the time Yona had Princess Tao and Su-won on either side of her with Hak watching her cousin like a hawk. Tao had been covering her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono to stop the laughter from coming out of her mouth. Yona had no reserves as she walked up to the general and his grandfather and personally welcomed them to the palace. She had seen the look on the generals face when he'd seen her cousin but he had kept silent about it at the time.

Now that it was afternoon of the next day, Yona had waited until everybody had awaken, had their mid day meals and had waited for word from Jae-ha, but by the time the afternoon had rolled around there had been no change and now with no word from her husband Yona found herself so very worried and hopping that all was well, she went on with the meeting.

The large gold and red doors to the meeting chambers opened to reveal a huge circular room with tapestries on the walls with the legend of the dragons on them, along with great battles fought by her ancestors. Sitting at a table were the five general's, though the fifth she did not know. The youth looked to be about Yun's age, had dark hair and a very serious look about him. He kinda reminded her of Hak a few years back. She wanted to giggle at that thought but fought to keep her face as emotionless as possible as she entered the room and sat at the head of the table with Hak at her right and Su-won standing off to the side along with Princess Tao and her two guards.

"As lovely as it is to see you again Princess Yona," Geun-tae began gaining the attention of the others in the room. "why have you called us here. Surely it's not to give us a status report on what you've been up to, because we already know about your exploits in the tribes." he grinned. "I'm still curious as to where Lord Kum-ji disappeared off to."

Yona frowned at him. "No, I'm not here to give you a status report." She said sternly which caught the earth General off guard. "As for Kum-ji, he's where he deserves to be after what he's done to the people of Awa Port and its surrounding towns."

Geun-tae could read between the lines. She was telling him to drop the subject. He smirked. _There's the fire._ he thought as a grin appeared on his face. "Oh? That sounds scary." he chuckled. "Okay then, tell us why you have called us here."

"During my travels I've encountered many people in desperate need of help, and for the most part my companions and I have assisted them in any way we could." she sighed. "However, it has come to my attention that we may have a war knocking on our boarders very soon."

General Kyo-ga lifted his head and looked at the young woman before him. "Kai?" he asked her gaining a raised eyebrow from her. "Uh. In some of my father's notes I've been finding that he'd been giving fire tribe money and weapons to the leader Li Hazara of Kai for the last decade in return for him attacking minor villages along boarders. The last note I read had some information in it that stated my father was going to allow him to come into Kouka through the fire tribe and attack Kuuto and the castle here; however my father never sent another note in reply to that one."

"How do you know?" Hak inquired with a frown.

The young fire general sighed. "My father died before that letter came through." he replied with sadness in his voice. "My father's delusions were so bad that he'd do something like this." he shook his head. "I don't know if I will ever be able to live down the shame he has brought upon us."

"You do not." General Joon-gi responded, having been quiet until now. "You cannot erase his sins; you can however, overcome them by ensuring you do not make the same mistakes. Learn from his deceit and then turn it around and help those he stomped over in order to achieve what he wanted to."

"Thankfully he was found to be a traitor before his actions could have had an everlasting effect." The new General of the Sky spoke, all eyes turned towards the youth causing his face to flush a bit.

"Well said." Hak praised the youth. "What's your name again?"

The young man's chest puff a bit. "Yeong." he said with pride.

Geun-tae smirked. "Good strong name." his eyes turned towards the Princess. "Sorry for interrupting you with our talking Princess, but this is how we normally have a meeting."

Yona smiled and shook her head. "No, it's okay." she said, she was enjoying the conversations, it was quite informative. Looking at Kyo-ga she replied to what he'd been saying. "No, it's not Kai; though I think they're going to be a player in what's about to happen." she then looked at all of them. "It's Xing." The two elder generals gave each other a worried look. "We have information that has come to us stating that Princess Kouren has killed her father in a coup d'etat, chased her younger sibling out of their country and they have begun to encroach upon Wind territory. It's also very possible that Kye-sook is behind this."

"What makes you say that your highness?" Yeong inquired. "The last he was seen, he was getting upon a ship from the earth tribe heading north to Kai. Are you saying our spies were wrong?"

"Its possible he knew he was going to be watched and tricked them." Hak stated as he leaned back into his chair.

"So why is he here?" Geun-tae asked pointing to Su-won. "Shouldn't he be in exile at his palace home."

"Actually," Yona began as she leaned forward. "it's because of my exiled cousin that we even knew about Xing being in the wind tribe."

Everybody looked at her with shock but Hak. "He left his home?" Yeong inquired. "He should have been arrested. He knows the law!"

"Yes, but I've made an exception for this." Yona said. "My cousin and I have shared a similar dream, and after talking to a priest this week, I have found it to be a prophetic dream and a warning from the Kami. I for one am not going to ignore it."

"Most don't believe in priests and their prophetic visions anymore Princess." Yeong stated. "Are you sure he and your cousin are not lying to you?"

"No. They're not." she said not liking how this man was attacking her intelligence. "I'd know if I was being lied to when if comes to these things." before Yeong could point out that her cousin had lied to her for years, Yona looked towards Tao. "I've also been assured that what I've been told is the truth by a new friend who has had first hand experience." she waved Tao to step forward. "This is Princess Tao, daughter of the former king of Xing and the sister of Princess Kouren, who had her chased from her home." she could see shock on most everyone's faces. "She is here looking for asylum from her sister. I wish to grant her wish, along with her two guardians."

Vold stepped forward. "I am one of the former generals of the five stars." he stated gaining everybody's attention. "Princess Kouren's murdering her father in front of her sister was a shock to us all, but when she turned her sights on her younger sister, myself and Algira had to choose sides." he looked at his mistress. "I will never see my dicsion to choose Princess Two's side as a mistake."

"Tao-nyan is kind and never has hurt anybody." Algira stated. "Before that man came we knew Kouren-nyan had animosity towards Kouka, especially since King Il died." he shook his head. "We never saw this coming though! Our country cannot survive another war with Kouka." Algira could still remember the stories he'd been told of the last war. The blood flowing through the streets, bodies everywhere and the waste of life that it had lead to.

Yona turned her eyes back towards her generals. "I myself would like to avoid a war," she saw some of the generals look at her worridly. "however, I know this is not realistic." she looked at Hak and Geun-tae. "I want the earth and the wind to have soldiers at the boarders, both towards Kai and Xing boarders." she looked at Kyo-ga. "I know your brother Lord Tae-jun is busy using his men to ensure the fire tribe recovers, but I want you and him to combine your forces and have half of your combined army to go to the Kai boarders and help keep them safe."

"I might not be able to ensure that there are not traitors amongst my men who will allow Kai soldiers in." Kyo-ga stated. "I'm still going through all the commanders and lieutenants that worked with my father."

"I can help you with that kid." Geun-tae said with a smirk. "My grandfather is here. He's good at finding traitors. Give him a day and you'll have a list of men you can retire."

Kyo-ga gave a nod. "Then I'll help protect the boarder." he agreed.

"Yeong, can the sky tribe spare some men from their stations to be placed elsewhere." Yona inquired as she looked at the youth earnestly.

Sighing the youth gave a shrug. "Truthfully, I've only been made general in the last week by my uncle, the Sky elder." he explained. "I don't know how many troops we have even."

"Twenty thousand." Su-won answered causing the youth to look at him. "We have twenty thousand at all times. Another ten thousand on standby and less that a thousand healers."

Yona blinked in shock at the number of men in her tribe's army. "Can we spare five thousand to go to various area's of the country?" she inquired.

Yeong touched his chin. "If I could coordinate with..." he looked at Su-won. "our cousin, I'm sure we could figure out how man people could be sent to each section of the country." he then looked back at the Princess. "Where do you wish to send them?"

"The Sei boarder with a thousand of the Water tribes soldiers." she answered as she looked at General Joon-gi whose eyebrow twitched at that answer. "I know the water likes to stay out of conflicts, but I think we need to be precaucious here."

Joon-gi sighed because he knew she was right, but he didn't like it. He was about to answer her when the door to the room was thrown open to reveal Jae-ha standing there, blood dripping from his forehead. "Jae-ha!" Yona cried out as he husband suddenly fell to his knees. Hak rushed to his side at once, while Shin-ah appeared seemingly out of thin air and grasped his arm.

Jae-ha looked up. "Lady Lili has been taken by the drug smugglers." he stated. "We fought against the druglord Hiyou and his men stationed in Shisen."

"Why was my daughter there?" Joon-gi demanded his nose flaring with his anger, his eyes livid.

"She came across us while visiting the port and would not leave." he stated. "She only wished to help, even after she saw how dangerous it was." he found himself being placed in one of the chairs at the table. Yona gasped at the long cut that went across his back. "I tried protecting her. Kija took out Hiyou, but somebody grabbed the Lady Lili and knocked both of her guards unconscious. Both ladies are being tended by Yun, right now." he groaned as somebody pressed a cool rag against his wound.

"How did you get here so fast from Shisen?" Yeong inquired as he looked at the green haired man.

Jae-ha gave him a smirk, a sharp tooth poking out from his mouth. "Why, don't you know, I'm the beautiful Ryokuyuu." he kicked his boot off dramatically showing off his green leg for the first time. He looked at Yona. "Yona dear, they've made this person now."

"Huh?" she asked him as she tore her gaze from his wound. "What do you mean?"

He growled as a dark look entered his eyes. "They've also taken Zeno and the two wind tribesmen." his voice was turning dark and dangerous as he turned his eyes towards Hak. "I can here for reinforcements."

Hak returned his dark look. "What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Just a little war." he replied darkly. The two men shared a look, knowing exactly what the other was thinking, Hak was the first to turn his gaze towards Yona.

"With your permission, your highness." he said, he was not asking.

Yona found herself taking deep breaths, her family was in danger. Somebody had taken those under her protection. The red dragon that rested in her soul stirred with anger and demanded restitution from those who would go against her in such a way. "Find them Hak." she ordered. "Make them wish they never had set eyes upon our people." her voice sounding full of authority.

"I am coming as well." Joon-gi stated as he stood from the table. "They've taken my daughter and now they will face the full weight of the water's power."

Geun-tae chuckled darkly. "About damn time." he said as he stood as well. "I'll assist."

"You have my assistance as well." Kyo-ga stated. "These smugglers are about to learn that if you harm one tribe, you get the furry of us all."

Yeong looked at all of the older generals and found himself wanting to back them up as well. "General Yeong," Yona said as she turned towards him. "I need you to stay here and help protect the capital while the other generals go to deal with these people." she wasn't asking him, she was tell him what he was going to do. He gave her a nod as his answer. Yona touched Jae-ha's cheek softly. "I know I cannot stop you from going, so please be careful. I do not want you to get hurt any more than you already have."

Jae-ha grasped her hand on his face. "Ah, with words like that, I cannot help but obey you my love." he said, hoping to keep his word.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I think my chapters are getting longer. ^_^ This one was a bit over 2600 words. LoL. Hope everybody enjoyed this chapter!


	80. Escape Pt 1

**Chapter 80** : _Escape Pt. 1_

* * *

Lili's eyes slowly opened, focusing in on what was in front of her. Zeno's face came in clear, he had a cut over his left eye that had since stopped bleeding. Turing from her side to her back, she looked on her other side and found Tae-woo's unconscious form there. Trying to move her legs she found that something or somebody was laying across them, and they were heavy. Her head ached, but she knew that she was in danger.

She felt the wagon jar slightly as it moved. The canopy over the wagon kept her from seeing were they were though. Panic was beginning to settle in her stomach and the longer she laid there, the more she felt that she needed to get out of this situation. _I should've listened to Tetora and Ayura when they said we should've left!_ She whimpered as she felt her emotions begin to well up. A moan behind her caught her attention and turning her head to the side she found Tae-woo's eyes were just beginning to open.

"Lili?" He questioned at seeing her laying next to him. Her mouth was gagged, but his wasn't. "You okay?" She nodded at him. "I'm gonna take the rag out. She frown at him before her eyes widened when he grabbed the material from her mouth with his lips and gave a pull. The ties around her face came loose as the material fell away. "Better?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." She said as her voice quivered. Her emotions were still high strung as she was so very scared.

He smiled at her. "Don't be scared. I'll protect you." He promised.

Letting her emotions overflow she leaned against his chest as she turned a bit more into his chest and let loose a sob. "I'm scared." She whispered.

"I know." He said. "I need you to lift your hands from your chest to my mouth." She looked at him with a look of curiosity. "I'm going to chew the ropes loose." He explained. "I'm certain that once your hands are free, you'll be able to undo my bindings." She nodded as she raised her hands to his lips. Tae-woo gripped the rope with his teeth and began to pull the strings loose. The knot was tight though and after a few minutes he finally found purchase. It took awhile, but soon the rope came loose. Spitting out the fibers from his mouth he watched Lili wiggle her hands free. She then reached around him and worked his hands free. Tae-woo felt his cheeks flush as his face was placed against her shoulder, her warm scent filling his senses. She smelt like lavender and a certain spice that left him wanting to stay in her arms. All too soon though his hands were freed and he no longer had an excuse to be so close to her. Pulling away he pointed at her legs and gently he pushed Han-dae off of her legs. She then undid her ties as he did the same for his.

"Okay, we can't worry about those two." He nodded at his companions. "I've gotta get you out of here before it's too late."

"How?" She asked. "The wagon is still moving."

"That's the best time." He said with a smile as he stood up. Pushing the cloth that covered the back to the side he saw that they were rounding a curve that went up a mountain trail. "Get on my back and hold on to me tightly." Lili gulped as she did as he asked her as her arms shook with her fear. She felt him move her legs around his waist so she could hold onto him tightly.

 _I can do this._ Tae-woo thought as he felt his heart beat wildly, his throat tightened as he put a foot on the back gate of the wagon. Giving it all he had, he pushed himself off of the wagon and into the air. He landed on his left leg, but because of the speed that the wagon had been going he found himself unable to stop his forward momentum and found himself reeling towards the cliffs edge when he found purchase with his hands and gripped a large boulder before falling over the cliff. He sighed as he sank onto the ground. Lili, however was still gripping him, her hands refusing to release his body.

"Lili?" He questioned her as he spoke her name. Prying her hands from his body he pulled her onto his lap. Tears were free falling down her cheeks as she shook with her fear. "Lili." He said her name gently as he lifted her chin up causing her eyes to open and look at him. "It's okay. We're safe." He said as he wiped away her tears.

Lili wasn't sure what made her do it, but suddenly she leaned forward and touched her lips to his.

Tae-woo for the most part wasn't sure what to do, but believed he either was dead or dreaming for the woman he wished court was now kissing him! His heart hammered in his chest as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He thought that if he was dreaming he'd better make the most of it.

The kiss was gentle, not hurried or rushed. It allowed them both to explore each other's mouths and find what made the other moan. By the time Tae-woo pulled his lips away from Lili's, her lips were quiet swollen and Lili found herself wanting to be touched more by him. She found herself releasing a whine as his lips left hers. Her hands were gripping his shirt tightly and for once she didn't care who saw her doing what as long as this man did not let her go. Tae-woo on the other hand tucked her head under his chin and allowed his eyes to scan where they were. He didn't know the area and he knew he had to get her to safety; but he was unsure as to which way he needed to. He looked towards where the wagon had gone off to and frowned. I can't go that way. He was about to stand when he heard the fast gallop of a horse. Looking around he saw that there was no place to hide himself, let alone Lili.

Standing quickly, he placed Lili on her feet and as the horse came around the bend; he prepared himself to fight. That was when he saw who the rider was. "Kija!" He yelled out, never in his life was he so glad to see the white haired dragon warrior.

Kija slowed the horse down until it had stopped completely. "Tae-woo!" He said with excitement when he saw Lili was with him. "Lady Lili!" He was about to get off the horse when Tae-woo pulled Lili with him and began to help her up onto the back of the horse. "I cannot take both of you." Kija stated.

"You don't have to." Tae-woo stated as a frown crossed his face. "Take her to Suiko where she'll be safe."

"No, Tae-" Lili began.

"I want you safe." He said as he interrupted her. "No, I need you to be safe." Lili felt her face heat up at his admission.

"I'll ensure her safety." Kija said with determination.

"I'll get Zeno and Han-dae back." Tae-woo assured his friend. Kija nodded as he turned the horse back towards the way he had come while Tae-woo looked towards the way the wagon had gone, a new sense of determination entering his eyes as he raced off towards his new destination.

* * *

Jae-ha winced as he put on a new blue tunic shirt and jacket. His bandages were set and he had rested the night like Yona had inspired on him doing. He had woken up to find his beloved wife nowhere in sight. Her side of the bed was messed, so he knew she had slept, but was up before he had been able to love on her and distract her from being able to come with them. Walking out the door of their shared room he found the servants running excitedly to and from rooms to quickly get their morning chores done. He made his way through the halls when he spotted Su-won talking to a younger boy who looked to be Yun's age. Next to them Hak was seen listening in as he stood in full armor which seemed to make the thunder beast even more intimidating. He heard the sound of heavy armor moving and turned his head to spot both Geun-tae and his grandfather Gin walking towards him in earth toned armor.

"You two coming as well?" He inquired.

"Ha, like I'd let this buffoon have all the fun?" The older man asked.

The earth General looked a bit annoyed. "I am the Eath tribe general for a reason." He grumbled.

Jae-ha smirked at the two. Their family was odd when it came to rivalry and as Jae-ha had learned from living with the younger of the two, you never came between them when it came to proving who was better than the other. "I hope Yona knows what she's doing." He mumbled. "Leaving the sky tribe general in charge while we're gone, is that such a good idea?" He asked.

"Asks the man married to the Princess." Gin inquired. "I don't know much about Yeong, just that he has a younger sickly sister that he takes care of, his a formable fighter and is considered the Sky tribe's version of the Wind General, Son Hak."

"He's young." Geun-tae stated. "There's a rumor that he defended the village near his family home from an army of bandits when he was twelve and killed most of them before they retreated."

"Eh?" Jae-ha said in shock. "I heard about that attack. That was him?" He asked gaining nods. "Okay. I'm impressed." He chuckled as he recalled hearing that story a few years back when he'd been in a bar trying to gain information on Yang Kum-ji at the time.

"So, where's your armor?" Geun-tae inquired gaining a smirk from the green haired man.

"I'm too beautiful for that heavy metal." He stated before taking off before either man could yell at him.

"Stupid boy." Gin grumbled under his breath. Geun-tae just chuckled, a wide grin spreading across his face as he stayed silent on the subject.

* * *

Yona looked at the map of the water tribe that was laid out before her. She was dressed in slacks and wore gold and red light armor. A sword on her hip and arrows on her back. She was going to fight with her people. Zeno was a precious friend whom she wanted to protect. The thought that he and three others were in danger unsettled her greatly. She listened to General Joon-ji as he told her what his spies had told him over the last several months about the two fortresses that were being built and how he believed that the drugs from Kai were being used by the people of Sei in order to make his people compliant in helping built the two buildings.

 _It makes sense._ She thought as she continued to stare at the two marks on the map that were just on the boarder. _They're kidnapping, drugging and then forcing the water tribe people into labor. What happens once the buildings are done? Are they going to kill off the slaves? Her eyes suddenly widened at that thought. Or will the people be sold to another country? Xing maybe? Possibly Kai?_ She fisted her hands at her side. _I won't let them._ She looked up as she saw her four generals enter the room, she saw Hak's eyes widen when he took in her appearance. "I want the wind and water to coordinate together and attack the first fortress that is here at the south, while the earth and fire will take out the one on the northern boarder."

"We can't attack unless they do first." Geun-tae stated.

"Actually we can." came Yeong's voice from behind everybody. "King Il made an agreement with the former King of Sei ten years ago stating that he could have this entire area of the water tribe unless an act of war was conducted which includes the building of fortresses on the new boarders."

"New?" Hak inquired.

Yeong held up an old map and opened it on the table. It showed nearly half of the northern section of Sei use to be apart of the water tribe. "The water tribe boarder use to end at the old Hik-tao river with is near the southern Sei mountains. It now stops at the Tri-due canyon mountain pass." Yeong explained. "By building the fortresses the two brothers have just handed over the land back to the water tribe." He held up the treaty agreement. "It's all in here." He stated as he handed the parchment over to his Princess.

Yona read over the words and political statements written here and there until she came to the land agreement. "He's right! They're in violation of it, thus allowing us to come onto the land and take back what's ours." She said with wide eyes.

Hak took the paper. "It's true." He said with a nod gaining smirks from two of the generals.

"Then we can save my daughter." Joon-ji said with a sigh.

"We leave in five." Yona said as she looked at her generals who all gave her a nod. "Hak," she called out her friend's name causing him to stay behind as the other generals left. "I'm going with you. Don't talk me out of it."

"That's never a good thing." She heard Jae-ha say. Turning her head she saw her husband sitting on the wood ledge of the window. "I'm guessing I'm going with the fire and earth army?" He asked.

Yona smiled at him. "Yes. I've also asked Vold and Algira to go with you." She said hoping he wouldn't argue.

Jae-ha sighed. "Ah, this should be interesting." He looked at Hak. "Protect her." He said as he stood on the ledge.

"You do t even have to ask." He said as he hefted his weapon onto his shoulder, the black armor glistened in the sunlight making him look like he had scales like a dark dragon. The Ankokuryuu embodied. The two gave each other a look that only each other would understand.

Yona sighed as she watched her husband jump out of the room and into the sky. Looking at her best friend and Wind General, she walked passed him. "Let's go Hak." She said as she passed by the large double doors and out into the courtyard.

Hak sighed as he watched Yona's back. Help me keep her safe. He silently prayed to whomever was listening.

* * *

Dark eyes looked at the note once more that was sent from Xing. Li Hazara smiled as he looked at the messenger. "So Princess Kouren wishes to make a treaty with me in order to destroy Kouka?"

The man before him gave a nod. "The empress wishes to make a deal with you." He said darkly. "Help her destroy Kouka and she'll let you have anything in that country that catches your eye, even her own sister Princess Tao."

Li Hazara chuckled. "She can keep her sister." He stated. "What I want is more valuable. I want the crimson haired heir; Princess Yona. I want to hear her scream in pain as I kill those warriors of hers and tear what is most important to her to pieces and burn her country to the ground so nobody ever recognizes it or remembers that it ever existed!"

The man chuckled. "You must really hate that girl." He said.

"No more than your lord Kye-sook." Li Hazara responded with a smirk. "Am I right, Han Jun-hon."

The former bodyguard chuckled. His dark features capturing the light from the candles in the room. "You could say that." He replied with a dark chuckle vibrating his chest as he took a drink from his sake filled cup.

"Tell the empress she's got a deal." was his response before throwing back the drink before he stood and left the building to begin building up his army to match that of Xing's.

Han Jun-hon smirked. Revenge was sweet.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay, I made a Tae-woo/Lili moment! ^o^ Those two are too cute! As Yona prepares for one battle another one is about to begin. Also, would anybody be interested in a future meets the past kind of story? I'm writing one on AO3. Just thought I'd ask. ^_^


	81. Escape Pt 2

**Chapter 81** : _Escape Pt. 2_

* * *

Zeno groaned as he picked up a large stone to be put into place. His back and arms ached, but he couldn't stop, not until he either ran out of energy or somebody came to save him and Han-dae. They had been put to work immediately after they had come to the fortress. When he had asked for some water, he immediately knew what he was given was not it and had thrown it away. Han-dae had to be told and now both of them were feeling the effects of working without getting any refreshment. He prayed that his brothers came soon. He grunted as he felt somebody press against him and looked to see a younger male had fallen against his back. _These people are being overworked and they need help desperately._ he thought as he helped the young man stand up. He returned to work just as he heard the sound of a whip being used. _Kami help us._ he thought tiredly.

* * *

Ju-doh felt his eye twitch as he heard Ness ask the same question that she'd been asking for the last hour. "Are we there yet?" which was quickly replied with a "No." by her mother Naomi. That of course lead to "Why not?" from the child who was beginning to try his patience. A deep breath followed by a slow exhale, he slapped the reins of the horse that was pulling their cart towards Kuuto. After sealing to find Su-won gone a couple of days ago, he had prepared himself to leave the woman and child only to find a gang bandits nearby. He had returned and asked her to come with him, she would only agree if her daughter could came. Of course he said yes, now he was regretting in turning back to get her them.

After the fifth round of questions like this, Ju-doh was quite happy to see the gates of Kuuto. He paid for a room at a good inn for the mother and daughter to stay in before going to the palace in search of Su-won and wasn't surprised at how the guards looked daggers at him, but he was granted access to the palace. His boots marched loudly through the marble halls as he searched for his ward until he came to the koi gardens where he found Su-won with a short young woman who looked as young as ten years old. The two seemed to be in deep conversation and when he saw the noble youth smile he wondered silently who this young girl was.

Minutes earlier Su-won had been released from his meeting with General Yeong and allowed to go into the koi garden. He was leaning over the bridge that crossed over the large pond that dominated the scenery in the garden. Koi fish swam under the bridge and around the lilypads that floated in the pond. Some popped up to grab an unlucky bug or two before diving back under the water.

He laid his arms on the railing and sat his chin on his arm as he watched the fish lazily swim around. He then heard the soft footsteps of somebody trying not to disturb him. Lifting his head he found himself looking at the young Princess Tao. He softly at the young girl. "Good afternoon Princess."

"Lord Su-won." she greeted him. "I was hoping to take a few minutes of your time and asked you some questions."

So polite. he thought as he gave her one of his fake smiles and gave a nod. "I'll answer what I can."

"I wanted to know how you came under Kye-sook's control and how you got control back." she stated.

"My, my. I wasn't expecting that." he said as he returned to looking at the koi. The young princess approached the rail and stood next to him awaiting his answer. "I was young when I met Kye-sook. My father had just died, murdered as I later found out. He was sent for by my mother who wanted me groomed to be the perfect noble son." he looked down at the girl. "I did as I was told to do and never questioned what I was told. He told me that my father's death was a curious one. Nobody should die from a training exercise." he frown as he looked away. "I began to question what I had been told about his death after that. I dug and dug until I found the truth. Once I found the truth I was saddened and cried; then I made my decision to get vengeance. I knew I'd loose those closest to me once things were put into motion, but I didn't care." he shook his head. "I should've told Hak what I had found and asked for his help or perhaps get help from Yona and her guardians, but my mind was fuzzy at the time."

"Fuzzy?" Tao inquired.

"I use to suffer from headaches, but Kye-sook gave me medicine that took them away; but left me feeling odd." he stated. "Once I had killed King Il, I began hearing voices. It was then I realized that the medicine that I was being given all these years was causing hallucinations. I threw it out." he chuckled. "It wasn't smart, but I figured I'd be fine. I was ill for an entire day, but afterwards my mind was clearer than it had been for years and suddenly I realized what I had done."

"Do you think he is making my sister take medicine that's allowing him to control her too?" she inquired with hopefilled eyes looking up at him.

Su-won blinked in surprise at her question. "I don't know." he replied sincerely. He then decided to change the subject. "For somebody as young as yourself, you are taking this summer r surprisingly well."

Princess Tao laughed lightly. "How old do you think I am Lord Su-won?" she inquired after she had finished laughing.

Looking up towards the cherry blossom tree as he thought for a moment. "Ten, maybe eleven." he answered truthfully.

Tao blinked at him in surprise before she burst out laughing. Su-won watched her laugh until her side's ached. "Oh my!" she exclaimed with laughter still in her voice. "You would be very wrong." she continued to giggle. "I am nineteen." she admitted.

It took a second for that to set in before Su-won exclaimed. "What!" he took a step back to really look at her which gained a giggle. "What the-" he scratched the back of his head. "How-" he gave a deep sigh before he gave in to a laugh, a real one. "Well, don't I feel foolish."

Short light blond hair bounced as green eyes fluttered with amusement. "You're not the first one to assume this." she said remembering Yona's response had been simular.

"Incredible." he said as his eyes wondered a bit and slowly he saw passed her child-like features and saw the slow dips and curves that only a young woman would have . A blush dusted his cheeks as his eyes wondered too long on her person and for once he really didn't know how to react.

"Are you upset because of this?" she asked as she noticed him having stiffened and turned away from her.

Su-won looked at her incredulously. "No." he said still feeling the heat on his cheeks. "Its just, I'm embarrassed to say I don't have much knowledge on what to do when left alone with a young woman my own age." he sighed. "Yona is my first cousin, so she's easy to be around; but other women tend to..."

"Make you nervous?" she asked gaining a quick nod. "You're not the only one. Men sometimes do the same with me. I've known Vold and Algira since I was a child. They're easy for me to be around. Other men, not so much."

Su-won sighed. It made him happy that he wasn't the only one who got awkward around the opposite sex. It was then he felt like he was being watched. Turning his head towards the porch walkway that was nearby he found himself looking at an annoyed looking Ju-doh. "Eh?" he questioned at seeing his close friend and bodyguard.

Princess Tao looked over her shoulder and saw the annoyed looking man. She giggled at his look of annoyance. "If your guard keeps looking like that he's going to scare all the pretty girls away." she joked only to get a quick laugh out of Su-won as he escorted her back towards the palace buildings.

* * *

As night fell around the Sei fortress near the water tribe's northern boarder Tae-woo began to climb the wall silently. His hands and feet finding purchase in the holes that were meant for arrows to be shot out of. As he scaled the wall, he used the moonless night as his cover. With no moon to give light, it caused the nights darkness to be so deep that torches had to be lit around the walls in order for one to see. Tae-woo waited for the guard to continue on by before pushing himself over the wall silently. Staying in a crouch he waited until he could hear the guards below him pass by before he jumped over onto the wood planks below which creaked loudly before he quickly ducked behind a pillar.

"Did you hear that?" asked a guard who got a negative as a reply.

Tae-woo took a deep breath before he peered into a room, finding it too dark to see anything, he made a small bird call and waited for an answer. Not receiving one, he moved onto the next room.

Meanwhile Han-dae laid wide awake. His stomach growled noisily as his throat and tongue felt like a dessert. He groaned as his stomach rumbled. Placing his hand over it, he willed the noise to stop as he licked his lips. _Oh, I could eat a whole cow right now. No, make that a cow, two ducks and five fish._ He felt his mouth water at the image when he heard a song bird make a sound. _Wait a second. Birds don't sing at night._ He listened to the tune. _Besides that, that type of bird only lives in the wind tribe._ He puffed up his cheeks and puckered his lips before giving the returning noise. He waited a second before he heard it come back.

He put his hands on Zeno's shoulder and shook him awake. "Zeno, wake up." he whispered.

"Huh?" Zeno questioned him when he heard a sound. "A cracknut." he said as he named the bird making the sound.

"I think it's Hak or maybe Tae-woo." Han-dae whispered.

"Rescue?" he asked the youth next to him.

"Yeah." he replied with a nod, though Zeno couldn't see it. They both froze when they saw a shadow in the doorway before they heard the sound and gave a reply back.

A moment later they heard Tae-woo's voice. "Zeno? Han-dae?"

"Here." Han-dae whispered before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Good." they heard the sigh in the young man's voice. "Let's get out of here."

Zeno looked around him and though he couldn't see them, he heard the tired snores and moans from the other people in the room. "Are the others waiting?" he asked.

"Others?" Tae-woo inquired.

"Is it just you?" he asked again.

"Yeah." Tae-woo answered. "I sent Lili home with Kija. Jae-ha wasn't with him and neither were Lili's bodyguards."

"Ryokuryuu went to get help then." Zeno replied as he sat there.

Tae-woo pulled him onto his feet. "We need to go." he said in a harsh whisper.

"We can't." Han-dae stated as he grasped his friend's arm. "These people need out help."

"Then we leave and then we get help." Tae-woo said. "But we need to go now."

Both Zeno and Han-dae sighed deeply, but they understood Tae-woo's need to get out of there. Deciding to follow, the two went quietly with Tae-woo and followed him through the maze-like corridors until they got outside. Once they were out in the open then snuck around until they got to the top of the fortress where they began to climb down the side of the wall just as morning light began to break over the horizon. Once free, the three men quickly ran through the brush into the nearby forest. As they came to a thicket Han-dae gasped when his foot caught a root causing him to fall down. Grasping his foot he found that pain shot up his leg instantly.

Tae-woo covered his friend's mouth with his hand as Zeno felt his ankle. "Not broke. Sprained maybe." he said softly.

"What do we do?" Tae-woo inquired.

Zeno hummed as he thought for a moment when they heard branches brake above them. As the morning light broke through to the forest ground they spotted a man bent over. The unknown man sat there for a moment, his long hair pulled back with a familiar orange silk tie and wore a familiar blue tunic. "Brother Ryokuryuu!" Zeno called out happily.

"Jae-ha!" both Han-dae and Tae-woo gasped in unison.

The green haired man gave them his usual smile, his eyes shining with mischief. "Yo. Zeno. Boys." he greeted them, he pulled out three of his kunai daggers as he stood up. "Duck." he said just as two Sei dressed soldiers burst into the thicket. Jae-ha threw his weapons as Zeno pushed the two young men down onto the ground.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I just loved Su-won's response to Tao revealing her age. I had three scenes for her reveal. I liked this one the best. Hope you guys did too. ^_^


	82. Battle

**Chapter 82** : _Battle_

* * *

An Lili grasped onto Kija's kimono as tightly as she dared as he steered the reins of the horse through the mountain trails. The horse giving a wheezing sound as it was pushed to race around the corners at full speed. Her stomach lurched, a sick feeling beginning to bubble in her. She felt light headed and was about to say so when they came to a stop. Looking beyond Kija's form she found herself starring at a small army that was beginning to make their way up the mountain path. Her father at the head with both Ayura and Tetora next to him. _He looks upset._ she thought. _Is it because of me?_ she wondered as Kija took the horse into a fast trot.

"F-Father?" she questioned him when they got closer, her teeth chattering. _Why am I cold all of a sudden?_ she shivered.

Her father's eyes lifted towards her, instant relief flooding him when he saw she was safe. Her face was dirtied and there were bruises that covered her cheeks, a cut above her left eye. His vision blurring with anger for a moment. Her grip on Kija tightened when she saw her father's usually calm face turn angry.

Joon-gi rode his horse up to the duo and gently touched his daughter's face. "You are safe." he said with restraint. "Take her home." he told the young man.

"Father!" she cried out as he went to continue up the path. "Find Tae-woo! Please. He kept me safe until Kija found us."

 _That boy kept her safe?_ he wondered before giving into a smile when he saw the look of hope upon his daughter's face. _I see._ Giving a silent nod, Joon-gi rode off with the water tribe army behind him.

Coming up the rear An Lili saw the most beautiful woman in her life. She wore red and gold armor that looked like red dragon scales that was form fitting and accentuated her feminine curves. It flared out at her hips where she had a short skirt which showed off the red and gold armor on her legs. With a bow on her back and a sword at her side, she was a sight to behold.

Riding next to the woman was a dark haired man that held a dark and dangerous aura about him. His eyes glinted darkly as his blackened armor reflected the sun. His staff weapon was long with a huge blade at its end. He looked like an untamed animal who was awaiting his prey to make a wrong move. She swallowed thickly as she watched them ride by with the wind tribe army.

"Who was that?" she whispered, unsure about her voice as it still had a tremble in it.

Kija felt his chest swell with pride as he watched his mistress ride off to battle, though a part of him was sad to not be apart of such a grand fight. "My mistress, the crowned Princess Yona."

Yona? she thought in wonderment. She remembered the girl she had met while at the earth tribe with her father all those months ago. "She's changed." she said in awe as they began to pick up speed once again.

Kija smiled. "She has been on a journey that has allowed her to mature in ways that we had never expected." he said. "She is going to change things in this country and in order to do that, she had to see how her people have been living."

"I saw how the people of my tribe have been living." she said causing Kija to look at her. "I must help them overcome what our enemies have done to them."

Kija smiled softly. "I think you are going to go on a journey yourself." he said acknowledging what she had said. "Your journey won't be easy, but if you need assistance don't forget to ask."

"Tae-woo?" she asked him, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Yes. I believe he would help you without question." Kija said having seen the younger man's affection towards the girl with him. "I was talking about Jae-ha and myself. We consider you a friend and as brothers we'd come help you, as long as our mistress allows it." With those words being said, their journey continued in silence.

* * *

A dark haired young man peered over the walls of the southern fortress of Sei, his piercing eyes squinted as the sun glared down and reflected over the stone walls. Appearing in the fortress while it was daylight was dangerous, but Vold had agreed to be the first one to look at what they were up against. Next to him was the blue haired, golden eyes dragon warrior; Shin-ah. The youth had pulled a piece of material around his eyes as they snuck into the fortress and hid their things in an empty room before they incorporated themselves into the workforce. A moment or two later they saw Algira and two wind soldiers do the same. Within an hour they had half of the wind army within the walls of the mighty, almost finished fortress.

Guards were laxed and not alert to what was going on or who was really working. Old men worked hard, but looked weak in their eyes as if they were about to collapse from exhaustion. A whistle was blown and the people began to line up. A cup was placed within their hands. Having been told by Jae-ha what was being given to the people of the water tribe by the southern Kai Kingdom; Vold and his group knew not to trust what they were being given, especially since this was not water they were being given to drink, but wine. They dumped their drinks when they weren't being watched.

Going back to work, the group waited for the signal that would begin their fight to free these people from Sei's grip. Nightfall came, forcing the people to be placed under lock and key; but not the invaders. The soldiers hid within the darkening rooms and waited for their moment to fight, though most slept through the night, they had people keeping watch.

The signal came that morning as the first light of the sun crested over the horizon. The walls of the gate exploded causing rock and debris to shoot out into the courtyard. Guards ran out of the watchtowers, having fallen asleep themselves. Alarms sounded causing panic by some while others pulled their weapons from their sheaths and attacked the Koukain soldiers. Hak was the first through the gate swinging the quandao around him in three-sixty degrees around his person as arrows were shot from up high. His armor catching the morning light, glistening and shinning causing most to see him as a dark beast coming to kill them.

As the gate was cleared it allowed General Joon-gi to ride in with his men who began to fire their bows at the archers in the towers while the combined army foot soldiers ran into the fortress through the many rooms and tunnels. Encountering very little resistance they freed those imprisoned by the Sei soldiers.

With most of the forces engaged in battle Yona rode her horse passed the fighting. Pulling her sword from her hip, she jumped from her horse and raced up the steps that led into the top brasses corridors. Behind her Hak was joined by the advance team who had taken out most of the enemy foot soldiers after the gates had been blown open. The four men raced after the crimson haired princess. As they turned a corner deep within the fortress they came to the sight of Yona engaged in battle with a scared faced man with the seal of belonging to the Sei royal family.

The man held two long blades, the handle in the center of the weapons. This allowed the man to move easier than if he had two swords. While he charged Yona, she charged at him. As be brought one blade down upon her, she blocked it with a dagger that she'd pulled out from its sheath on her back. Her second blade blocked his second weapon, but nicked his shoulder because of its length. She brought up her armored left leg and kicked the man in the groin, hard. The man gave a wheezing gasp as he lost his grip on his blades and fell forward cupping his injured manhood. It was literally a low blow, but was very effective at taking down her enemy.

Kicking his weapons from him, she spoke in a demanding tone. "Which are you? Kushibi, Hotsuma or Kazaguma."

The man chuckled darkly. "As if I'd be that weakling Kazaguma." she saw Jak place his staff weapon at the man's neck. "Answer her." he growled as he put pressure on the man's neck, a trickle of blood flowing from the cut.

"Hotsuma." the man snarled. "Who the hell are you to be demanding anything from me?"

"Who?" Yona asked, her voice taking on a dark tone causing both Vold and Algira shiver. "I am Princess Yona, daughter of the deceased King Il."

"Impossible." Hotsuma spat. "That girl is weak and doesn't know anything on how to control an army."

"I guess your spies are wrong." Hak stated as he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him up onto his feet as Shin-ah picked up the dropped weapons. Hak pushed the man to walk forward.

Yona turned towards Shin-ah. "Take Vold and Algira and search the rest of these rooms. Once emptied, Please return outside." she said as she went to follow Hak. Shin-ah gave a nod before he turned to his two companions, both having already begun to run forward to search the darkened rooms ahead of them.

Once outside, Yona saw that the Sei soldiers who had surrendered were gathered in the center of the courtyard while the prisoners were being looked over by Yun, who had ridden with Ayame and the wind healers. The young wind woman approached her. "Not bad." she commented as she looked at the group. "I was expecting a larger force, perhaps some sustaining injuries on our side, but it's mostly Sei soldiers who were hurt."

Yona nodded in agreement. "I was expecting words casualties." she looked over the courtyard as Hak threw Hotsuma towards General Joon-gi's feet. "This is mild compared to anything I was expecting."

"Didn't Hotsuma control the country's military?" Ayame inquired. Yona looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Elder Mundok ensures everybody understands who controls what in what country."

"Smart." Yona stated with a smile. "Yes. He does. Kazaguma is the leader, but his uncle's are the ones truly controlling the country. With his mother Kuva dead, he holds no power." she said as she looked away towards the north. "So if the military isn't here..." her eyes widened in sudden realization. "General Hak!" At hearing his name spoken the man in question looked up. "We need to get to the other fortress. That's where the military is! They must have defected from Hotsuma." she said as she ran towards him.

Hak turned towards Joon-gi. "Go." the older man said. "I'll take care of things here." he assured the thunder beast. Nodding, Hak went to follow his princess with Ayame and half the wind soldiers quickly following.

Inside the fortress Shin-ah turned his head towards a noise. "Pykyuu!" Ao made a noise as she too heard a noise. Jumping from her friend's shoulder she ran off down the dark hall, Shin-ah following behind her. Opening a door, Shin-ah released a gasp at what he saw. Lining the wall were dozens of masks, all with the same red markings that were upon Shin-ah's cheeks. Picking up one from the wall he was left with a dark pressure pressing upon his very soul.

"Ao..." he began as he felt a deep sadness hit his spirit. "They're...me." he spoke softly as he looked at all the masks. He could feel the spirits in these masks. These masks had been worn by past Seiryuu's. This left a question that he needed answered. How did these masks end up here and why? Turning on his heel he headed towards the entrance to find Hotsuma and demand the answers to his questions.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Hope everybody is enjoying their weekend. I've been writing this chapter for the last couple of days. Don't know why it's taken me a bit longer to write it that most.

I'd like to say that I hope those who were affected by Hirracane Harvey are alright and that they are safe and sound. I, like a lot of people, have seen the devastation on tv and my heart and prayers go towards them that have lost their homes because of this disaster.


	83. Northern Fortress

**Chapter 83** : _Northern Fortress_

* * *

Jae-ha watched as the Sei soldiers fell dead when his daggers embed themselves into their chests. walking up to the downed men he pulled his weapons from their bodies. Flicking the blood off the blades he turned towards Zeno and smiled at his fellow dragon warrior. Both Tae-woo and Han-dae looked at him with impressed looks on their faces. "Follow me." he said as he placed his weapons back in their hiding places on his person. As the three pushed passed the thicket and the surrounding woods they came to a stop at what they saw. Lord Geun-tae, his grandfather Elder Gin and Lord Kyo-ga all marched with their armies towards the fortress the three had just escaped from.

Jae-ha looked at Zeno who was helping Han-dae walk. "Zeno, you and I are going to return to that fortress and see what we can do to stall them in their building." Zeno gave him a nod. "You two," he pointed at the two wind tribesmen. "are to stay with the General's until they begin the attack." he looked at Han-dae before speaking to Tae-woo. "Take him to one of the medical tents that are set up down the mountain, then return to the Generals sides and assist them." Tae-woo gave him a nod before taking his friend from Zeno and began to walk away.

"Brother Ryokuryuu seems happy to be in charge." Zeno said with observation when suddenly Jae-ha hugged him.

"I was worried." Jae-ha explained when he pulled away.

Zeno smiled at him. "Zeno didn't drink the wine that laced with nadai." Jae-ha raised an eyebrow for him to further explain. "They are not giving their prisoners water, but wine laced with nadai." he shook his head. "Ill never forget the smell of that drug."

Jae-ha frowned. "Will those people go berserk if we attack?" he asked in wonderment as the walked quietly through the woods, around the path that the boys had taken earlier.

"I don't know." Zeno answered with worry. "They don't seem to be addicted to anything, but they're being worked to death and feel no pain." he stated when he felt Jae-ha grab him around the waist before they went flying through the weak branches above them. Landing on a stronger branch, Jae-ha flew high into the air until they landed on a thick branch with large leaves that surrounded them, effectively hiding them from sight.

The Two watched in awe as they saw an entire army begin to walk up to the fortress with a man dressed heavily in fancy armor. "That must be Kashibi." Jae-ha whispered when he suddenly heard Zeno's breath begin to catch. "Zeno?" he questioned the older dragon warrior.

"Zeno is just...apprehensive." he said softly. "Tired too."

Jae-ha looked at him through the hair that had fallen over his eyes and smiled before touching Zeno's shoulders. "Yona is here." he stated causing Zeno to look at him with wide shocked eyes. "She's fighting at the other fortress with Hak and Shin-ah watching her back."

"Hakuryuu?" he questioned, wondering where their silver haired brother was.

Jae-ha shook his head. "Don't know where he is." he answered. "My point for telling you is, that if we don't fight them and be rid of this threat ourselves, Yona dear will be forced to fight them and I'd like to prevent that."

Zeno smiled softly at him. "Ryokuryuu has changed since I first met him." Jae-ha chuckled. "You are braver. A true leader." he smiled broadly. "Miss is lucky to have you as her husband, and Kouka will be lucky to have you as its King and protector one day."

"Gee Zeno, you're getting sentimental all of a sudden." Jae-ha said with a half smirk gracing his face. He jumped high into the air with Zeno in his arms. Landing on the roof of one of the watch towers, the two laid low before peering into the courtyard of the fortress.

Zeno's eyes widening at what he saw. "T-That wasn't there yesterday." he said with a stutter as he spotted the looped rope hanging in a row of six on a gallow stand.

"They must have built it this morning." Jae-ha said lowly as he realized what they planned on doing with the prisoners. "Nobody is being sold as a slave or anything. They're all going to die."

* * *

Kashibi Sat down on the chair that was placed on the high wall for him. As he peered at the prisoners from the Koukain water tribe, a sadistic smile spread across his visage. He finally would be able to destroy the people he so hated. After praying off the commanders in the army, he had gained the men he needed in order to start his invasion of Kouka. After King Il had died, he had been happy to find out that Kouka had no official leadership; which left them open to attack. His fortress was completed before Hotsuma's and this meant he had the right to rule. After he had taken care of their enemies, he would return to the capital and take what was his by right and nobody would be there to stop him.

A catshire smile spread over his already manic looking face. His wild eyes widening with his obvious glee. "Begin the executions Commander Chou." he told the man next to him. "I want these people dead by nightfall."

The two dragon warriors who laid above knew they had to act quickly. They needed to buy time for the earth and fire armies to arrive. Zeno swung himself into the tower they were hiding above, kicked the one guard who was in the watch tower. Jae-ha followed after him and took out the second guard who had been about to sound the alarm. The two men snuck down the tower stairs and into a nearby dark room where they found explosive black powder in large wooden barrels.

"Hmm..." Zeno began. "I've got a crazy idea." he said quietly.

Jae-ha smirked. "So do I." he said with a mischievous look entering his eyes. The two shared a look before grabbing a few barrels, opening them and spreading the contents around the entire room. Jae-ha exited the room with Zeno before the Zeno snagged a still lit lantern and threw it into the room.

Outside in the courtyard Kashibi watched as several prisoners were led to the gallows, the rope was about to be placed around their necks when suddenly an explosion rocked the fortress; the one side to his right turning into an inferno. People began to scream in terror as the fire caused the floorboards on the first floor to give way and collapse onto the room below which were the stables. Horses reared back and cried out in fear as rubble fell from above. The entire room turning into a blaze within minutes.

As guards ran to investigate how the fire began they were thrown to the side as Jae-ha kicked them with his dragon leg. Zeno grabbed a fallen soldiers bow and began to light the arrows on fire and shoot them across the fortress to the other wall, hitting guards who stood on the high wall.

Outside the fortress General Geun-tae and General Kyo-ga saw the blaze from their position. As they approached they found that the outside of the fortress was surrounded by the Sei army. Giving each other a nod, they pulled their swords from their sheaths and charged the unprepared army with their combined forces. As the three armies came into contact swords and arrows met their marks. Bodies of young men began to fall to the ground as their lifeblood was drained from them by their wounds.

Screams of pain, of war and death alike could be heard from within the fortress. Soldiers rallied behind their Lord and looked to him for wisdom. "Find me the traitors!" Kashibi cried out. "Who started the fire? Who would betray our cause?"

Above them Jae-ha appeared with his daggers drawn. "That would be me, but I'm no traitor." he said causing them to turn towards him.

Kashibi looked at the green haired man. "Who are you?" he snarled.

Jae-ha smiled gleefully. "I'm the beautiful Ryokuryuu, and I'm going to send you disgusting evil men to hell." Jae-ha jumped into the sky and threw his daggers as another explosion rocked the fortress from the other side that was set off by one of Zeno's arrows that had found another black powder keg; only this one was in the armory.

"Shoot him!" Kashibi ordered his men. Finding the archers not responding, he turned and grabbed a bow that was in a dead soldiers grasp. He shot two arrows at once at Jae-ha when suddenly a single arrow went through Kashibi's back and exited from the front. Blood splattered on the ground at Kashibi coughed. Turning around slowly, his legs shook with weakness as he came face to face with the crimson haired Princess Yona who's next arrow gleamed at him as she fired it.

Jae-ha's eyes widened when he saw his beautiful wife from above that he hadn't seen the two arrows that Kashibi had shot at him. One embedded into his left leg as another shot threw his side. As he landed pain erupted from his wounds, but the splatter of blood across his face as an arrow impacted with Kashibi's head, causing the man to fall backwards dead.

Jae-ha saw Yona's eyes that seemed to glow with her anger as she walked up the steps to where Kashibi had been seated earlier. As soon as her hand touched his face, Jae-ha felt as if his entire being was on fire and set ablaze by that single touch. "I told you to stay safe." she told him as her hand wiped Kashibi's blood off of his face.

He sighed shakily. "Forgive me Yona love." he kissed her hand as he turned his head towards it.

Yona smiled softly at his words. "General Hak, take my husband to safety." Looking to her right she saw Zeno, whose face and arms were covered in golden scales. "Zeno, help me get these prisoners out of here." she then turned her head to find Tae-woo speaking to Ayame, the boy was covered in blood and cuts on his face and arms were a testament of how well he had fought. "Tae-woo!" she called out to him as she descended the steps. "Do you know if there are any other prisoners here?"

"When I snuck in to get Zeno and Han-dae I came across a dungeon deep within the fortress, but I'm not sure if there are people down there." he said as Ayame bandaged his arm. He winced in pain but otherwise didn't make a single noise over it.

"Take me there when you are done." He gave her a nod as she looked towards Elder Gin, who was covered in blood from his battles outside of the fortress.

"It seems most of the fighting has stopped." he said. "Once you arrived with the raiju and his army Kashibi's men mostly surrendered." he eyed the water tribe prisoners. "I don't see Lady Lili amongst the survivors." he said as he looked towards the gallows with sadness.

"Tae-woo and Kija helped her escape, from what I understand." she replied as Tae-woo approached them.

"That boy has proven himself to be an asset." Gin stated with a wide grin. "I think he deserves a title." he winked at Yona who chuckled.

"I'll show you the dungeon Princess." Tae-woo said as he began to walk towards the corridor that led the way into the deeper, farmers parts of the fortress as the last of the fires above were put out and her men were given the rest they had fought for; while the Sei soldiers wondered what their fate would be.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Well that was exciting. Can anybody guess what's down in the dungeon? Hope your Labor Day weekend has been good. Love and hugs to all you lovelies! ^_^


	84. King of Sei

**Chapter 84** : _King of Sei_

* * *

Tae-woo lifted the lantern as they traveled down the stairs that went down deep into the earth. Princess Yona and Elder Gin walked behind them, silent except for their footsteps which echoed off the stone walls. As they came to the bottom of the steps they talked down a short corridor that led into a large room with chains hanging from the wall. Lifting the lantern, Tae-woo saw that the chains were empty of any potential victim.

"Looks as if they were expecting to gain prisoners from this invasion." Gin said as he looked at the new manacles and long chains. "A stockade." he pointed to the wooden planks with a large hole in the center along with smaller ones on either side.

"Torture?" Yona inquired.

"Possibly." Gin responded as his eyes follow the light from the lantern when suddenly Tae-woo gave a gasp.

"There's somebody here!" he cried out as he ran forward towards a metal cage where he found a pale man laying on his side, his clothes were faded but looked to have been made from silk. "Sir?" he spoke as he reached in to see if the man was alive.

"Who i-is t-tha-t?" the man stuttered weakly.

Yona looked at the man. "My name is Princess Yona, I'm the heir of Kouka." she said gently as she watched the man sit up with his chains climbing together as he moved slowly. "Who am I speaking to?"

"Princess...Yona?" the man wiped his eyes as he squinted them to look passed the light. "Il's little girl?" he asked before chuckling at her question. "I am sorry to say this, but I am King Kazaguma of Sei. My uncle's...betrayed me...and I have been...their prisoner for awhile now. They deemed...me...unfit to rule." he said trying to regain his breath as he suddenly was having trouble breathing.

"We're gonna get you out of here boy." Gin said as he grabbed the lock and pressed his sword into the keyhole and began to twist it when the metal suddenly gave way and broke.

"Tae-woo, can I barrow your scarf?" she asked pointing to the material around his neck. Nodding the younger man took it off and handed it to her. Yona then put it around Kazaguma's eyes. "The sun is quite bright this time of year." she explained to him. "We don't know how long it has been since you've been out in the open."

"My mother was ill when I was taken." he explained as he tried to stand but found himself having trouble doing so.

"I'm sorry." Yona said sadly. "She died a couple of years ago."

He released a breath. "I see." he said with sadness in his voice.

Gin and Tae-woo went on either side of him as Yona picked up the lantern and led the way out of the dungeon. "You uncle's tried to invade Kouka." she said as they walked up the many steps. "They've kidnapped members of the water tribe and having been Using the drug nadai on my people and there's a high possibility that they've been dealing with Southern Kai in order to gain nadai." she explained to him.

"My uncle's were evil." he said feeling nothing but anger boiling under his skin. "I do...not.." he gasped causing the two men to pause in their movements which allowed him to regain his breath. "I don not think I'll ever be able to undo the wrongs committed by my family."

"I want the land that my father gave to you to be given back to the water tribe." Yona stated. "I also want Sei to assist us in the coming war against Xing and quite possibly against Kai." she stated as she came to the top step.

"It is the least I can do." he said. "I may be young, but I know it would be against the Kami's will to go against the Crimson Dragon's people." he suddenly gasped as he felt the warm sun upon his skin for the first time in years. His black hair cupping his face as it was revealed that he was quite young looking. Not a single wrinkle seemed to be upon his flawless pale skin. "You have freed me princess and As such I will pledge Sei as a Vassel State to Kouka. Use us as you wish." His green eyes looked into her violet eyes leaving Yona with the feeling that this man would be true to his word.

* * *

Shin-ah stepped out of the fortress and walked calmly towards Hotsuma who had been tied up and placed upon a cart that was going to be headed towards Suiko to be tried for his crimes against the water tribe, when the young Seiryuu grasped him by his collar and threw him onto the ground."

"Aahh!" Hotsuma cried out as he crashed upon the ground.

"Why do you have those masks in there!?" Shin-ah cried out, his voice raised unlike it had ever been before. Joon-gi raised his hand to stop anybody fro. approaching the angered Seiryuu. "Where did you get them!?" he yelled once again.

At this moment Algira and Vold exited the fortress. "What's going on?" An Joon-gi inquired from the two men.

"We don't know." Vold said as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Shin-ah-nyan suddenly ran passed us seemingly to be furious." Algira stated as he held a small black kitten, he had found in one of the rooms, to his chest.

"Answer me!" Shin-ah screamed at the man as he brought down his sword and placed it at Hotsuma's neck.

"I had them brought to me!" he yelled thinking this man was crazy. "I hired men to search for the Koukain Seiryuu, but all they could find were the graves of the old ones that held those masks!" he whimpered as he felt the sword cut into his skin.

"You desecrated my ancestors graves, for what?" he growled at the man the beast inside him cooling in anger pleading to feast upon this man's soul for what he had done. He needs to be punished. "What reason did you have for this? Why?"

Ancestors? Hotsuma questioned. "You're...You're the Seiryuu?" he said in wonderment.

Shin-ah was about to not give him a chance at speaking when he saw a scaled hand cover his own. Looking up he saw Kija's gentle face, his own eyes were beginning to water. "Dont do this Shin-ah. The Princess will cry if you do." Kija said. "This man has wronged your people as much as he has wronged the water tribe. Let him pay for his crimes the right way. Not this way brother." Kija was so thankful for having been able to get back from Suiko in time to prevent Shin-ah from doing harm to somebody.

Shin-ah pulled his sword away from the man's neck allowing Kija to picked the man up. As Shin-ah turned around Kija punched the man with his dragon arm. Hotsuma felt as if every bone in his body had just been broken. "You desecrated my brothers family." he said. "I do not care why, but I hope the spirits of the past Seiryuu's haunt you for the rest of your days and may you feel the pain that comes with their power." he threw the man into the cart like garbage.

"Tch." came a noise behind Vold and Algira forcing them to look behind them at Yun who had stayed behind to patch everybody up. "Kija, you just punched him with the strength of ten men! Are you try to kill him!"

"Huh?" Kija asked as he looked at his hand for a moment. "Oops. I forgot."

Forgot? Vold and Algira thought at the same time in shock as both their jaws dropped.

"How can you forget?" Yun inquire. "If he begins puking his guts up I'm not fixing him!" he yelled.

An Joon-gi felt the corners of his lips tugging to the side as a smirk threatened to make an appearance. He finally figured out why Princess Yona kept these people so close to her. They were a good source of entertainment, but they were also fiercely protective of each other. He watched the one named Kija comfort the boy with sky blue hair. His mind going back to when Jae-ha had revealed his leg to them back at Hiryuu Castle. _The legend says there were four of them. Who is the fourth?_ His mind supplying him with the image of Zeno. Impossible. he thought. _That boy can't be..._

* * *

"Zeno!" Hak yelled at the blond causing him to turn away from the wagon filled with people. He went running towards Hak, who pointed to a storage room. "What do we do with his stuff?" he asked.

"We take it to the camp we are bringing these people and let them claim their things?" he said

"Yeah, but what makes you think they'll not try to take somebody else's things?" he asked as Zeno bent down and picked up a box. Opening it Hak felt his eyes widen at what was inside of it. Hak picked it up and inspected it closely.

"Isn't that..." Zeno began.

"Yeah." He answered as he placed the expensive jeweled hairpin back in its box. "Yona gave it to the winner of the tournament back in the earth tribe a couple months back."

Zeno chuckled. "What are the odds that would reappear now?" he asked causing Hak to glare at him.

"Somebody will claim it." he stated as he placed it in a cart as he began to load the other belongings in the cart as well.

Zeno shook his head as he walked away. Looking up at the high wall he watched Yona exit the fortress with a man who looked to have been tortured and was not looking very good. Leaving Hak, he went to find sister Ayame to see if she could help the man the Miss had just found.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Nobody knows much about Kazaguma. In my mind he's probably around Jae-ha's age and was spoiled as a child, like Yona. He's not much of King because of this and is just a figurehead, that is until his uncle's decided they wanted more power and they decided to take it by destroying him. Any way, he's gonna become Kouka's new ally. Does everybody like that idea? I hope so. ^_^


	85. A Moment of Relaxation

**Chapter 85** : _A Moment of Relaxation_

* * *

Yona sighed as she sank down into the hot water of the sunken bath pool she was sitting in. It was large enough to fit two dozen girls in it and still have plenty of room for more. The bathouse was a separate building from the water tribe palace. It had marble floors that led down a stairway that went into an open bath. The room was warm, the pool bubbled with hot water and off to the side was a wash area. It was tens of times bigger than her private batching area back in Hiryuu Castle and a thousand times more relaxing. As the steam rose from vents in the floors, Yona found herself relaxing for the first time in several days.

After arriving in Suiko, they had come correctly to the water tribe palace by invite through General Joon-gi. When they had arrived, a newly rested An Lili came running towards them. Bypassing her father she had jumped into Tae-woo's arms and began to cry at seeing his bandages. Even with his reassurances she had grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind her. All the while yelling at him for not being more careful.

Yona had laughed at the scene because it had reminded her of when she'd found Jae-ha after she had gotten Ayame to look at the King of Sei's wounds. Once she'd found her husband sitting on a log while he had somebody fretting over his wounds. His face had blood on it that didn't belong to him, but his leg and shoulder had still been bleeding, even as he tried to talk a healer out of tending to him. She had come up behind him, turned his face towards her and kissed him before telling him that he had broken his promise.

 _"I suppose that just won't do." he had said as he had tried to deepen the kiss only for her to pull away._

 _"That is why I'm going to punish you." she said before walking away from him and leaving him craving a deeper kind of contact from her._

Giggling, she found her thoughts interrupted when she saw An Lili and her two guards come into the bathing area. "Your highness." Lili said when she noticed the princess..

Waving at her she smiled. "Lady Lili." she smiled widely.

"We can come back later." the dark haired guardian said with an apologetic look on her face.

"Why?" Yona asked cocking her head to the side. "We're all girls here." she said with a soft sigh as she laid her head back onto the folded towel behind her head.

Lili smiled as she let her towel drop onto the floor before she washed herself and then joined Yona in the pool. She sighed as she got comfortable. "Princess..." she began only for Yona to interrupt her.

"I think I asked you to call me Yona when we met back at the earth palace in Chi'shin." Yona said softly. "Lifting her head she looked at the flush on Lili's face.

"Yes, you did." she said softly. "Yona, thank-you." she said quietly. "Thank-you for coming to save me, for sending your men to my tribe to find the source of those awful drugs." she felt tears begin to fill her eyes. "You saved me and my tribe."

"I haven't saved anybody." Yona stated causing Lili to look up at her sharply. "I have a job for you, An Lili. Will you help me?"

Lili felt her eyes widen. "I'll help you in any way you need." she said feeling honored that she was being asked to help at all.

Yona looked off away from Lili for a moment and watched the water come flowing out of the nearest fountain. "The citizens of the water tribe are hurting because of those deadly drugs." she turned her eyes back to Lili. "I want you to build healing centers where the sick can come to be healed. Addicts need a place with healing doctors to help them. A place where they can relax their minds and souls." Lili nodded. "They will need to be boarded there so they can get a true body healing."

"A healing center?" she asked, gaining a nod from the crimson haired girl in front of her. "It'll take time to build, but as it is being built I can find healers across our tribe that specialize in addictions."

Yona smiled softly. "Thank-you." she said gently gaining a soft smile from the general's daughter. Standing in the pool she waded over to the steps and began to dry herself off with the towel. Before she left she turned towards Lili. "As a show of good faith I'm sending the wind tribe's new co-commander to assist you in your search." Lili raised an eyebrow at her as she put on a bath yukata on. "I'm told Tae-woo is excited to be working with you again." she winked as she turned away as she left a blushing Lili behind.

Walking down the marble steps towards her chambers she suddenly let out a gasp as she felt two arms snake around her waist. The scent of leaves and clean air filled her lungs, making her smile. "Jae-ha." she sighed as she leaned back into her husband's arms.

Jae-ha smiled slyly at her before leaning forward. Breathing into her ear he whispered into it. "You teased me Yona love." he began nibbling her ear.

"I know." she admitted. "You didn't keep your promise."

He sighed before turning her around to look at her. "I am sorry. It was unavoidable." he cupped her chin. As his fingers curled around her skin there he brought her lips to meet his. It's been too long. He thought as he deepened the kiss, his tongue asking permission as it ran against the seal of her lips. As she breathed a sigh, the appendage snuck into her mouth. A groan came from them both as they tasted on another for the first time in a couple of weeks. Pulling away from her lips for air, he pulled her against him. "Yona, I will do my best to always come back to you." he kissed her softly this time. As their eyes met he spoke once more. "Even if I have to fight the Kami themselves, I will always find you." Yona grasped his hand, pulled him behind her and began to walk with intent. "Yona?"

"I want to be alone with you." she stated making him grin as they entered their chambers where they weren't seen for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Su-won looked across the table at General Yeong. The young man's eyes narrowed at the numbers he was looking at that accounted for the soldiers in their army and the numbers that were the payments towards each man before frowning. "It can't be." he muttered.

"The numbers don't lie." Ju-do answered as he sat a cup of tea in front of the two. "Since Kye-sook left nearly eighty-five hundred men have deserted the sky tribe and vanished." he sat down between them, laughter could be heard outside as two young girls ran by the open door to the study with Naomi running after them. Ju-do smirked as he saw the joy on the young woman's face as she ran after her daughter and the second girl.

"It would seem Nari likes it here." Yeong said noticing where Ju-do's attention had gone. "The one girl that just went by is my little sister Nari. She's always been a bit frail. She's never had any friend's. I'm glad you decided to bring that woman and her child here."

"Ness is sweet." Su-won stated as he took a drink from his cup.

Ju-do snorted. "You didn't travel with her." he grumbled before returning to the task at hand. "This leaves the sky tribe with less than we usually have."

"We promised the Princess-" Yeong began.

"And we will give her the troops she wants and send them to the places they are needed." Su-won answered. "We just have to figure out how without leaving Kuuto vulnerable."

Meanwhile in the mountains between Kouka and Xing a messenger from the palace rode towards a towering dark temple where he was greeted by the hooded priest and his followers. "Priest Gobi!" The man yelled from his horse. "The new Empress Kouren has killed more of our men and will begin her march towards Kouka in three days time!" The old and wrinkled face of the priest turned into a vicious snarl. "Also, Princess Tao has been found! She has taken refuge in the castle in the country's capital where Princess Yona has given her asylum."

"Good." his voice was laced with both anger and relief. "Then we will march to Kouka and assist our Princess as her anti-war faction and ensure she is treated as the guest she is and not a prisoner!" he turned to his followers. "Prepare for travel, we leave this instant!" Cheers erupted from the crowd of people gathered at the temple as a hundred followers began to prepare for traveling to another country in order to protect their true leader.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Got a big surprise yesterday when the family visited. So that's why this update is a bit late. Better late than never I suppose. ^_^


	86. War Is Coming

**Chapter 86** : _War Is Coming_

* * *

Morning light filter into a large room through bamboo blinds. The light moved across the tatami floors towards the two beds that were set up across from each other. In one laid Yun, the strawberry blond slept deeply for the first time in a very long time. Since he didn't have any chores to do this morning because they had stayed at the water tribe palace, he planned on sleeping longer than he usually did. Across from him laid Ik-su, the priest had arrived late the night before when Yun had already gone to bed.

Slowly Ik-su's eyes opened as the sunlight spread into the room, warming the room with its light. Wiggling his toes he began to stretch as he laid there under the blankets. He really didn't want to awaken fully, but he needed to check on the princess and he wanted to be fully awake before Yun had a chance at waking up. Quietly he sat up, as he did so, he looked across the room and saw Yun was still sleeping deeply.

Smiling softly, he slowly began his morning regime of slowly cleaning himself, saying a prayer for the country and its precious princess and then dressing in new clean clothes that had been left for him by a servant. The robes were made up of a pair of long dark blue pants, a white shirt with gold and blue material sewn into the sleeves in a hexagonal pattern and around the collar that was tightened by a string in the front that could open the shirt half way down if it was needed. Then a sleeveless light haori with red, blue and gold sewn around the hem and edges of the jacket was put on along with new sandals. He looked at himself in the full length mirror and was quite surprised at the sight he made. For once he didn't look like a migrant or homeless person. For once he looked like the priest he was suppose to be. He touched his hair and gave a long sighed at the long endlessly messy curls.

As he turned around he found Yun wide awake and out of bed. "Yun." he said as he saw the wide surprised eyes of the young boy.

Yun ran at Ik-su, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist he burried his face into his chest. "Ik-su." he heard a choked cry as Yun began to shake with his emotions.

Ik-su wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and let him cry for a moment before he pulled away from Ik-su. "I missed you too." he said to Yun as he wiped Yun's eyes with a finger which caused the other to flush. "I've been lonely since you left with the Princess."

"And who's fault is that!?" Yun yelled at him as he tried to ignore the flush that had appeared. "You told me to go with her!"

"Yes I know." Ik-su said as he raised his hands in his defense. He chuckled as he looked Yun over.

"What?" Yun inquired with an annoyed look on his face.

"You've grown stronger." he stated as he looked at Yun a bit closer before taking a step back. "Good." he said as he looked down at his feet as he tried to hide his eyes with his long bangs. "You'll need to be stronger for what's to come."

Yun knew what he was trying to do, by hiding his eyes Ik-su felt his eyes wouldn't betray his true feelings. Having lived with him since he was a child, Yun had learned a long time ago how to see through the lies and the truths. Sighing he took in the sight of the priest in the clean robes. "You look good." he admitted. "You almost look like a priest."

"Huh?" Ik-su questioned as he watch Yun walk over to his bag.

Pointing to a chair next to a table he spoke in a commanding tone. "Sit there." Ik-su knew when to argue with Yun and this was one of those times that he was to stay quiet. Sitting down he waited a moment until he felt Yun begin to brush through his unmanageable hair. The two saying quiet as Yun cut and brushed through Ik-su's hair. Neither wanting to speak even though they both knew it was inevitable. When Yun was finished he could see through the bangs and see Ik-su's light violet eyes and smiled. "Done." he stated as he move aside. "Now you look like a priest." he stated proudly. "Just don't trip and make a fool of yourself."

Ik-su chuckled. "Yes." he said as he looked at himself in the mirror. "I'll try." he stated as he followed Yun out of the door of their shared chambers.

* * *

As the morning sun rose higher into the sky it's light could be seen bathing Yona's form as she laid naked under the sheets of her bed. The sheets were pooled around her waist and lower back as she slept on her belly. Her legs poked out from under the sheets. This view was seen by nobody but her husband. Jae-ha ran a finger up her spine and traced the ridges of the bones on her back. Taking note on how thin she seemed to be, he decided to ensure she ate more since they were no longer traveling. Though from the way things are, we all will be going to war soon. he thought mournfully. Leaning forward he began to kiss the skin of her back until his body fully covered hers.

Yona groaned as she came awake. Last night after making love to Jae-ha she had, had another dream of Kouka burning though this time the skies towards Sei were clear. However, the skies towards Kai were growing ever more darker and the people in the wind tribe were screaming out in fear as the fires burned towards the Xing and Kouka boarder. She had also seen a shadow move from Xing to Kouka towards Princess Tao's form. Hands had shot out of the shadow trying to grab her but were stopped by a bright golden shield. It was then she'd seen Su-won standing near Tao and things began to change from there and just as the scenes began to change she'd awakened to her husband's amorous touches.

Giggling she wiggled out from under his form. "Jae-ha!" she gasped as his hands grasped her by her hips. "I need to get up!" she cried out causing him to chuckle.

"Why Yona, I think you are up." he countered as his lips sought hers out.

"I need-" she suddenly gasped as his lips found hers and cut her off. "I have to-" she tried again to speak only to be silenced once more. "Bathroom!" she cried out as she shoved her husband away and ran for the bathroom that was connected to their shared room.

Jae-ha groaned as he fell face first into the spot Yona had vacated. Sighing, he tried to ignore his arousal and began to think of anything but the sight of his wife's naked bottom as she had run off. Unfortunately his mind kept replaying that scene which caused him to grin pervertedly. "You need to stop that." he heard her say and looked towards her and pouted at the sight of her covered in a morning robe which hid her supple body from his view.

"I can't help it Yona, my dearest." he said with a slight whine. "You're just so sexy and beautiful." he laid on his side and watched her walk towards the wardrobe where he was surprised to find clothes hanging. "Do you have to dress?" he asked which caused her to laugh.

"Jae-ha." she giggled as she looked over her shoulder towards her husband. "I can't leave if I'm naked."

"Hmm..." he hummed happily.

"Naughty." she mumbled as she heard the door open and threw a blanket that was on the floor over his naked body just as a couple of servants walked into the room. Both gave a gasp when they saw Jae-ha laying there as the Princess shook her head. "Ignore him." she told them. "He's being bad today."

Jae-ha chuckled at the red blushed faces of the servants as they tried ignoring him as they helped Yona dress. A gasp left Yona's lips causing one of the girl's to begin apologizing. "It's okay." she told the girl as her breasts were bound by the wraps. She hated how sensitive her breasts had become over the last month.

"Something wrong?" Jae-ha inquired as worry laced his voice.

"It's nothing." Yona told him as the beautiful blue and pink kimono was put on her. The first layer was a pale blue color with the light pink placed on top with slippers placed on her feet. Grabbing his orange ribbon from the side table she took it as she left, giggling at his look of shock at her small tease.

Jae-ha shook his head. _I'll get it back later._ he mused as he stretched out his body before deciding to begrudgingly follow his wife's example and get out of bed.

* * *

Lili sat next to Tae-woo with some excitement in her eyes as he talked to her about the healers in the wind tribe that they could recruit to help the wind tribe. The whole time she was trying her best to add to the conversation but the truth was she had very little knowledge on where they could get help from in the water tribe. It was then she recalled Tetora talking about a healer in the mountains between the wind and fire tribe.

"What about the healer that lives in the gorge on the boarder of the wind and fire?" she asked. "I remember hearing about him from Tetora once."

Tae-woo looked deep in thought when he saw Ik-su and Yun sit down across them. "Hey, don't you two come from the wind and fire boarder?" he asked sure he had heard this from one of the warriors they had traveled with. Perhaps Kija?

"Yeah." Yun said as he plucked one of the red fruits from the bowl in front of him. "Why?" he asked as he took a bite.

"There's a rumor of a herbalist healer that lives in that region." Lili stated. "Princess Yona wants us to find healers that will agree to help the nadai addicts her in the water."

Yun sighed. "I know him." he stated before pointing at himself. "I'm him."

"Eh?" Lili asked. "But you're younger than me?" she said. "Healers are older adults."

Yun snorted. "Not always." he stated. "I don't think I could help, but I know another healer in the wind region. His name Miroku. He's a bit out there with some of the stuff he does; however he's never killed anybody and all his potions always seem to heal people. No matter how strange or smelly they are."

Tae-woo laughed. "I know that guy!" he said loudly. "He's the one we go to for Tae-yeon's medicine." he smiled. "I'm sure he'd help us...for a price though."

"Of course." Lili stated as she plopped a berry in her mouth.

The doors suddenly opened to reveal their Princess walking into the room with her hair tied back. Behind her Hak, Shin-ah and Zeno walked into the room. The three men looked exhausted still, but none looked as tired as Kija as he walked into the room with dark circles under his eyes.

Han-far who had been quiet until now gasped in surprise at the white haired man's appearance. "Kija! What happened to you?" he asked causing Hak to snicker.

"It wouldn't leave me alone!" he cried out. "It was everywhere I went! I couldn't even bathe because it was in the bathing room!" he cried out as he laid his head on the table with exasperation.

"What is he talking about?" Yona asked Hak, who chuckled again.

"A spider!" Kija cried out. "My arch nemesis!" he growled as he tightened his dragon hand into a fist. Snickers began to go around the table of friends. "Its not funny!" he defended himself.

"What's funny?" came Jae-ha's voice as he walked into the room, his hair down and loose as he walked towards the table. He wore an earth toned short sleeveless haori jacket over a green top. He smiled as he sat next to his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Behave." she mumbled as she ate a strawberry.

"I will." he said softly. "So what's not funny?" he asked Hak who smirked.

"Kija being afraid of bugs." Hak stated causing the green haired man to chuckle.

"Its not funny!" Kija restated vehemently.

The doors opened once again, this time revealing General Joon-gi who seemed to walk with purpose. Han Kun-nai walked behind his son and waited for the parchment to be placed in the Princess' hands. Once Yona opened the piece of paper, she found her heart leaping into her throat. Empress Kouren had placed fifteen thousand soldiers at the boarder of Xing and had built a wall between the boarder and the wind tribe in under forty-eight hours. How'd she do that? she wondered as she read on that Xing ships had been spotted off of the coast of the wind tribe along with Kai ships.

Taking a deep breath she handed the note to Jae-ha who began to frown as he read it. He sighed as well. "I suppose it's time." he said to her.

She gave a nod before looking towards Hak. "Xing has placed nearly their entire army at the boarder and built a wall to separate Xing from the wind tribe's boarder." she touched his shoulder. "I want you and Han-dae to return to the Wind tribe." she looked at Kija. "I want you to ride to Hakuryuu Village and send as many warriors as you can to the wind boarder as back up." Kija gave a nod as Jae-ha stood up.

"I'll go to Awa Port and speak to Captain Gigan." he said.

"You think she'll help?" she asked hopeful that they'd get help from her.

He bent down and kissed her lips. "Nobody can deny you my love." he said lovingly.

"You'll have the full use of the water tribe's ships." General Joon-gi stated ready for an order.

Yona thought to herself for a moment. "As soon as Jae-ha returns from Awa Port that Captain Gigan will come with help, I want you to get the ship's from the water tribe's ports ready and in position."

"The wind tribe doesn't have many port ships, but we have a few we can use until help arrives." Tae-woo stated before looking at Hak who gave a nod in agreement.

"We can have out ships ready within an hour of deployment." Hak said feeling his blood begin to boil at the thought of somebody trying to attack his tribe.

"Hold off on that." she said looking at her friend. "I want to get in contact with General Yeong and see if he'll send five thousand men to the wind ports to assist."

Hak bit his lip, but gave a nod in agreement. It wouldn't be wise to reveal all of their cards at once. "Yes Princess." he said with a bow as he stood up to leave, waving at Han-dae to follow him.

"Divers." Shin-ah spoke remembering the diving girls that had set those bombs for them when they had destroyed the druglords shipment of nadai from southern Kai kingdom.

"Oh?" Jae-ah said questioningly. "Oh right. Those diving girls." he said remembering them.

"Diving girls?" Yona inquired to her husband.

"They helped us sink the southern Kai ships that had nadai on them." he chuckled at her. "Was quite exciting love."

Yona looked at Shin-ah. "Do you remember where you met those girls?" she asked him.

Shin-ah shivered at the thought of being the one to speak to those girls. "Zeno remembers!" Zeno yelled gaining everybody's attention. "Zeno and brother Seiryuu can go get them!" he said excitedly.

Yona gave a nod. "Please be careful everybody." she said before watching all her friends stand and leave. "Yun, I need your help." she said standing. "We need to return to Hiryuu Castle and tell everybody there what's going on and then prepare the sky tribe healers for the wounded that will inevitably be coming our way."

"Of course." he quickly stood up and left.

Yona looked at Ik-su and spoke gently to him. "Ik-su, I'd like you to help Tae-woo and An Lili in their pursuit in helping heal the water tribe."

Ik-su smiled softly at her. "I will do my best. Do not worry." he said as he watched her leave. _I will pray for you Princess Yona. I pray that you are successful in defeating our enemies and in driving back the darkness that wishes to overwhelm us. I also pray that the sword is revealed soon. For we need both the sword and shield to protect you because we will all die if you do not succeed._

* * *

 **M-Angel** : So it is about to get real serious in the next few chapters. ^_^ Also this chapter took longer to post because I got distracted by an old anime I'm watching over again. Has anybody watched Vandread? I use to watch it back in 2006, but then quite. I finally finished it. I may back rewatch Samurai Kyo. It's been awhile since I've watched that one. Sorry! I just distracted again. LoL!


	87. Information

**Chapter 87** : _Information_

* * *

As Yona walked through the halls of Hiryuu Castle, she felt her hands begin to sweat as she walked towards the sky general's private corridors. Having been brought home by carriage with General Joon-gi, she was oddly happy to be home. When she turned a corner she saw a scared faced woman talking in the garden with Ju-doh. The older man's face was flushed as he spoke with the woman who began to laugh at whatever the former general was saying to her before she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Ju-doh's face turned bright crimson as he stiffened at the contact. Yona thought it was cute but knew that it was a private moment and continued to walk onward.

She found the sky general's library doors open, peering inside she found both Su-won and Yeong talking quietly as they were leaning over several maps. Clearing her throat both of her cousins looked up at her with surprise. "Yona!" Su-won exclaimed before frowning when he saw that she was alone. "Where is everybody?" he inquired knowing none of her guardians would ever leave her side unless it was a life or death reason.

Yona sighed sadly. "War is coming." she said as she walked into the room. "Xing has made its first move. They are at our boarders, both by sea and land."

"I was afraid they'd make a move while we were dealing with Sei." Yeong stated with a huff.

"King Kazuguma has sworn allegiance with Kouka." she said causing both to look at her with surprise. "His uncle's had him bound in chains in one of the fortresses. They won't be a problem again. Sei is now a Vassel State of Kouka's and our ally."

"This is good!" Yeong said with a bit of joy in his voice. "This means we could rely on them backing us up?" he asked her.

Yona gave a nod. "Yes."

Su-won gave a sigh. "Thank goodness." he said before looking at General Yeong. "We could probably send the men we were going to send to Sei to the wind boarder, where I'm guessing General Hak is."

Yona gave a nod. "Yes." she answered as she approached the map they were looking at. "I'd also like some men sent to the ports in the Wind tribe, as well as some to the boarders of Kai." she looked at the two men before her. "I think Empress Kouren has made contact with them. It's just a feeling, but I think that once Kouren has her people in place near the boarders that Kai is going to make their move."

"So you want to make a move before they do." Yeong stated seeing the wisdom in it.

"I want you to coordinate with the fire tribe on this. Get General Kyo-ga to help." she told him as she suddenly grasped her head.

"Yona?" Su-won said her name with worry in his voice.

"I'm okay. Just dizzy." she stated waving his worry away. "I'll take a nap in a few minutes." she looked at Yeong once more. "Also I'd like to come up with a back up plan in case this battle comes to Kuuto. I'd like to a avoid a fight near the capital but I know it might occur any way. So I'd like to coordinate with the locals and see what kind of fighting force we might have in case the army is unable to get back her in time."

Ogi came to mind to Su-won. The information broker wasn't just the main boss to go to for information. He was also the local mob boss who had near six or seven clans who owed him in one way or another. Su-won looked up at Yona. "I can talk to the local clans in the area and even make contact with a broker I know."

"Broker?" she inquired with a clock of her head. Sighing as another dizzy spell came over her, which caused her to close her eyes for a moment. "Okay. I trust you." she slowly turned around. "Do what you must in order to protect the people in the village."

"Yona?" he said her name with worry.

"I'll be okay." she said as she left him with her general.

Su-won watched her leave them with a worried look etching his face. "Something isn't right." Yeong stated causing the other man to look at him. "The princess shouldn't be feeling faint. Perhaps she's pushing herself too much. She has been traveling around helping our country and it's tribes for the last three months. Over the last two weeks she's had to deal with giving asylum to a neighboring country's Princess, drugs in the water tribe and Sei kidnapping her friends. Now she's got a war that is coming." he gave a deep sigh as he sat down. "Exhausts me just thinking about everything she's had to accomplish."

"Not to mention the stress I caused her when I killed Il." Su-won said with a solemn tone.

"He would've been killed eventually." Yeong stated as he looked out the open door towards where the princess had vanished.

"What do you mean?" Su-won inquired as he looked at his cousin.

"The fire tribe would've revolted soon, which means that Il would've been killed." he smirked. "I believe she would've survived and been the one to destroy the fire tribe had she been forced to." Su-won's eyes widened at that thought. "War would've come eventually. Only the one would have been a civil war and too many of our people would have been killed. The country would not have survived because once we were done fighting amongst ourselves, our enemies would have taken advantage of what was left. By the end Kouka would not exist any longer." he looked at Su-won. "So by doing what you had done, you may have shielded us from ourselves, but now you need to protect her." his eyes narrowed at Su-won. "I don't know why, but I feel that you are meant to protect her from something. I don't know what it is, but I feel that Princess Tao might be the key."

Su-won gave a sigh. "I don't know if I believe that I can protect her, but as long as she'll let me be by her side; I'll do what I can to protect her." he gave a sudden smile. "I've always known she was special. I suppose now I'll get to see how special she really is."

Il's voice entered his mind suddenly. **_"You know, that girl is Hiryuu's reincarnation." he had told Su-won the night that he had killed Il. "She is destined to do greatness."_**

Su-won shook his head as he turned to leave. "I'm going to find Ju-doh and go speak with the broker."

Yeong smirked. "Tell Ogi I said hi." he said causing Su-won to pause in his steps before he gave a quiet laugh as he left. Yeong sighed as he looked at the map and the pieces that were placed upon it. _Su-won saved us from ourselves, but can the princess save us from destruction?_ He looked towards the valley between Xing and the wind tribe. _What do we do if we can't stop them? What happens is they overwhelm the wind tribe and get passed our defenses?_ He looked towards Fuuga. _Will they go to the wind tribe capital first?_ He looked at Suiko. _Will they go to Suiko?_ He then looked at the country's capital. _Or will they come here?_ He looked at a canyon that went from behind the Xing mountains through the woodlands in the wind tribe that led right to Kuuto. His eyes widened at the hidden way that led right to Kuuto. _Yes, that is how they'll come. It won't be through the area's we are expecting. They'll take a backway that'll be the least traveled that will give them the easiest access._ He stood up and left the room. He needed to talk to his commanders.

* * *

Ogi took a deep breath as he breathed in the smoke from the pipe he was smoking as he looked over the papers before him. One stating movement from the Norther Kai tribes, barbaians to the north of Kai were coming down towards the south for the first time in five hundred years. Huge beasts that had long snout noses that dragged the ground, elephants they were called, were being ridden or forced to carry heavy equipment towards the boarders of the fire and earth tribes. To the south the new empress had built a wall that was nearly as tall as four grown men had been built within forty-eight hours. The spies on the Xing side had stated that most of the army was stationed there, but the other half was coming by sea on the wind side ports.

Next he had reports of Sei building fortresses, but that Princess Yona had taken her army of four our of the five generals to destroy the fortresses and had been successful. She'd even Found the missing King of Sei who had sworn himself and his country to become a Vassel State of Kouka's.

He's going to regret that. Ogi thought as he took another drag from the pipe as a cup of sake was placed on his table.

Finally he had reports of a secret village having been found that had the descendents of the dragon warriors living in said village. That it had been Princess Yona who had told them to open up their village to the outside world. Ogi smiled at that one and of the reports on Lord Kum-ji having been killed when he had tried selling girls to Kai as slaves.

The door to the room opened causing Ogi's smile to broaden. "Been wondering when you'd appear." he turned to the visitor. "Welcome back, Won." the blond haired man looked at him with a look of determination. "I haven't seen that look on your face since you lost sight of that red haired girl years ago." He took a sip from his cup. "Have you lost her again?" he joked.

Su-won sat a large bag of gold coins on the table and sat down across from Ogi. "I need all the information you can get me on a few things."

"Oh!" Ogi exclaimed as he looked at the heavy bag of money. "Anything for you, Won." he said with a smirk. "Now," he began with a serious tone. "What do you need to know?"

Su-won looked at him dangerously, his eyes seeming to show how determined he was. "Everything." he said with a dark tone to his voice that caused shivers to go down the older man's spine.

He looked in Won's eyes and swore. Shit. He's serious. he thought before looking at the papers around him. "Alright, but it may cost more than you have."

"I have more than that bag." Su-won stated.

Ogi swallowed hard. "Your call kid." he said as he waved for his men to vacate the room. As soon as they were left alone. "Okay. Let's begin..." Ogi said as he picked up the first piece of paper and began to read his reports to the kid he'd known for years as Won. In the back of his mind he felt that something was different, but couldn't put his finger upon it. As he picked up the next report, he found himself curious as to what this boy was going to do with this information. By the fifth report, both were reading random reports that spoke of Xing or Kai moments even as the daylight vanished behind the mountains and darkness covered the city, the two men continued to go through the information until Ogi was tired. By the time morning came around, every note and parcel had been opened and read.

Su-won stood up and began to leave. "Thank-you Ogi." he said quietly.

The older man chuckled. "I don't know why you wanted all that information, but I have a feeling things are about to get lively again."

Su-won smirked. "I may need you to get into contact with your clan friends." he said.

Ogi's eyes flashed with concern. "Why?" he inquired having not expected that statement.

Su-won looked at him. "War is coming and I need to protect this country. If we don't do something quickly we will burn, and so will they." he said with conviction.

"Tch." Ogi looked away towards the morning light. "Its gonna cost, big time."

Su-won smiled causing Ogi to raise an eyebrow. "I'm sure my cousin will be willing to pay you anything you like." he then turned around and left a stunned Ogi behind.

 _Oh dear._ he thought once he regained his composer. _I think I've bitten off too much on this one._ he shook his head before he stood and left for his bed to get some rest. His final thought before unconsciousness claimed him was, _things are gonna get interesting very soon._

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I wonder what Su-won is gonna do now that he's got the info? Hmm... Yeong has figured out a weak spot in their defenses. Is he right? Next chapter I'll have Hak show up, along with our dragons! ^_^


	88. Wind Preparation

**Chapter 88** : _Wind Preparation_

* * *

"Lord Hak," Hak heard is name spoken by Han-dae causing him to look away from the tall wall that separated them from the neighboring country of Xing. "How are we going to destroy that?" the younger man pointed at the wall. "Its gotta be eight feet high!"

Hak chuckled nervously. "We do what we do best."

"Laze about?" Han-dae asked with a smile.

Hak groaned as he slammed his fist onto Han-dae's head. "We attack with the might of the wind tribe behind us, but only when we are provoked first!" he yelled at the youth who was now rubbing his head.

"Oh." was his reply as he tried to not provoke another angry attack from his leader.

Hooves pounding against the stone road caught the two men's attention. On top of a caramel colored horse, was a blond haired man that was older than Hak appeared when he came around the trees that surrounded the area. He was one of the commander's of wind army. He commanded the riders that came onto a battlefield on horses. "Nobu." he greeted the older man.

"Lord Hak, we caught some men sneaking across from Xing near the river." he said as he brought his horse to a stop. Upon climbing off of the beasts back, he held the reigns out towards the young general. "Take my horse, as I take your place."

Standing up, Hak, took the reigns, climbed onto the horse's back. "If they make a move, light the signal." he nodded towards the pile of stacked wood that was covered in a fluid that would cause it to light instantly. Turning the horse around he rode it towards the encampment that was near the southern river. As he entered the camp he saw six men dressed in black robes, a seventh man stood in the center that wore a large necklace with many golden pendants on it. He felt something deep in his soul stir and knew he needed to stay on high alert. Something about these men wasn't right.

"Lord Hak!" his footmen commander yelled out, gaining his attention.

"Fa-zo, who are these men?" he asked as he got off of the beasts back. Walking towards the raven haired man he looked at the strangers with caution.

"The man in the center claims to be a priest called Gobi." he whispered to the general. "They are apart of the anti-war faction that doesn't wish to fight and wants to be near Princess Tao in order to ensure her protection." he looked at his leader. "What do you want us to do with them."

"For now we treat them as prisoners until I've had a chance to get in contact with her highness in order to know if Princess Tao knows these people or not." he replied as he looked away from the seven men. "Where is your cousin Fa-yun?"

"He took several archers and set up camp in the river canyon a few miles back near the fire boarder." he responded as he motioned for his men to place the strangers in rope and take them into a tent to rest until they knew what to do with them.

"Is that the same place that's also a choke hold?" he asked.

"Yes." Fa-zo answered as he watched the priest frown at them as he and his followers were taken away. "We already sent word to the fire tribe and requested that they place their archers on the other side of the canyon."

Hak nodded. "Lord Tae-jun won't waste a second to prove his worthiness to her highness." he stated as a wide smile appeared on his face.

Fa-zo chuckled. "He is still in love with her even though she's married?" he inquired causing Hak to nod. "Interesting." he said blinking in amazement. "She could use that to get him to do whatever she wishes."

"She won't." Hak stated. "She's too good of a person to use somebody like that."

"Huh?" he asked. "Too good..." he frowned. "You love her too."

Hak sighed at the accusation. "Yes." he admitted. "I once had feelings for her." he looked at his men in the camp as he answered him. "However, that path closed for me when she married droopy eyes." he looked at his commander. "Besides, I'm sure in a few years I'll find somebody else to love. If not, I'll be like Mundok. I'll just adopt later in life." he went to leave, hoping to close this conversation only for Fa-zo to say something.

"But you're not like Mundok, you'll want a family of your own." he stated. "I suppose you can worry about that after this war is over though."

"The war hasn't begun just yet." Hak countered gaining a chuckle as the two men went their separate ways.

* * *

General Yeong pulled the reigns of his black stallion as he came to the hidden canyon. The ground was hard and rough for walking. The cliff sides above were too narrow to be walked. The top of the cliffs would be too open for anybody to use to sneak across leaving the canyon itself to be the only way into Kouka from Xing.

Behind him he heard the two thousand soldiers come to a stop. "Make camp here." he then turned his horse towards them. "The encampment is to go the length of the canyon. So that nobody can sneak passed us." he looked at Shan-woo, his commander that he had brought. "Choose the top two hundred best archers and send a hundred each to cover the two sides on top of the cliffs."

"Yes sir!" the older commander yelled as he galloped away on his horse, his red and black armor clanging noisily as he did so.

Getting off of his horse he began to help his men set up the tents, the armory, lookout towers and the medical station. It took most of the afternoon to do so, but once the sun began to set the fires of camp began to light up across the canyon. If anybody came through this way there would be no way to avoid the encampment.

Yeong looked up from writing his report of where and what had been sighted at the moment when the runners he'd sent ahead suddenly return. A soldier entered his tent and bowed. "Sir, the spies have returned."

"What do they report?" he asked as he readied his pen to continue writing.

"They are in the medical station sir." was his answer causing Yeong to stand suddenly and rush over to the medical tent.

Approaching one of the men on the cot, he found that the caramel skinned man was covered in bandages, his wounds caused by arrows being shot at him. The second had a tourniquet around his leg, his pant leg covered in blood from the arrow that was still embedded in the flesh of his leg. This man was still awake, opposed to the other one who had succumb to unconsciousness.

"How far away are they?" he asked. "How many?"

"They're at least an hour away." was his answer as he gasped in pain, sweat falling down his face, neck and shoulders as he tried to stay awake to answer the general. "A hundred, maybe more. There weren't many of them, but I only saw one general sir. Their Empress wasn't with them."

Yeong frowned. "Then where is she?" he wondered out loud. He looked at the healer. "Take care of these men." The young woman blushed at him, but gave a nod. Stalking out of the tent he went back to his tent and finished his report before handing it to a messenger. "Take a horse. Get this to her highness, Princess Yona."

"Yes sir." the younger lad bowed before running out of the tent with his precious parcel.

* * *

Across the wind territory towards the eastern sea, off the coast, three dozen ships waited off of the coast with over two thousand souls readying themselves for a fight that would come in he next few days. Aboard the flagship, the largest ship on the fleet was Empress Kouren, her eyes looking out at the dark seas and the high waves that kicked at the ship's sides. Her eyes looked at the land of the wind tribe. Behind her stood two of her generals.

"Mizari, I want you to take the Combersome along with fifty ship and head towards the Norther ports of the wind tribe and begin the attack in two days time." she stated before Turning her eyes towards her second general. "Neguro, you are to take half of the fleet and head towards the water tribe, destroy their fleets that are in the harbor, then annihilate the ports."

"What about the fire and earth tribes?" Neguro inquired as he eyed Mizari's excited almost child-like glee at being able to cause some damage.

"Kai has stated they'll begin their assault on the port cities in the earth tribe tomorrow." came a voice from above them on the second deck above. Neguro frowned as he looked at the dark haired traitor, Kye-sook."

"You are okay with us about to destroy your country?" he asked the man.

Kye-sook frowned at the man. "Kouka stopped being my country the moment those people betrayed me." he stated. "Li Hazara is already at the boarder of the earth tribe. He attacks both by land and sea tomorrow. Yotaka attack the wind capital tomorrow, then Mizari takes out the wind fleet in Tagati the next day." he smirked. "By the end of the week her highness will either surrender or be killed by those who will uprise against her."

"You mean by those who are loyal to you." Kouren stated causing him to chuckle.

"Yes." he answered. "By the end of the month Kouka will cease to exist."

Above them, those who watched the men of earth feared for the one they cared and loved. The red Dragon was about to have a war that could either bring on a second golden age or destroy the country that had come into existence over two thousand years ago. The Kami waited and watched to see which way this would go, while the brothers prayed that the youngest would find the sword soon or everything will have been for nothing.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Oh boy! Kouren is about to begin her attacks. Yeong was rights! Now he's gonna show how great of a fighter he is. It's gonna be great, but a bit bloody. Nope, no dragons in this chapter. I was gonna have Zeno and Shin-ah appear but I decided that the next on will be our dragon warrior's chapter!

Also does anybody know what kind of weapons Yotaka specializes in? I couldn't find anything online about it.


	89. The Warrior's Mission

**Chapter 89** : _The Warrior's Mission_

* * *

Zeno had to admit to himself that Seiryuu's shyness was quite cute when it came to women. The young female divers were instantly crowding the young man the moment they had seen him. Shin-ah clamped up immediately, having pulled out his mask to hide his golden dragon eyes; where he kept that Zeno wasn't certain. The group of five girls had laughed at his attempt to hide himself in their presence. Zeno smiled when he spotted the leader, Igna, a raven haired woman with a scar on her neck. They had found the girls outside near the sakura trees that littered the parks in Suiko. He had been glad that they hadn't been too hard to find.

"We were wondering if we would see you again." she said as she eyed the two men, the wind catching the fabric of the light blue ao dai dress revealing the darker blue pants underneath it. "Where are the others?" she inquired with a quirk of her brow.

Zeno smiled at her. "Zeno and brother Seiryuu are here on a mission from the Miss." he stated. "War is coming and the Miss needs the help of you and the divers." he turned towards the other women gathered around Shin-ah. "Kouka is in imminent danger of being destroyed by Xing and Empress Kouren's allies." this caused the young women to look at his fearfully. "They are coming by land and sea. We are able to stop those by land with our armies, but those by sea need to be struck before they strike us first. The Miss has been told what you did in helping us stop Kai from distributing Nadai in the water ports. Will you help us once again?"

The young women looked from Zeno to their leader with hopeful looks written upon their faces. "Now how could I say no to your Miss?" Igna asked with a devilish smirk appearing on her face. "I've got nearly three dozen divers. Where do you need us?"

Zeno's smile broadened at her inquiry. "The wind tribe ports." he stated causing her to chuckle.

"Oh, is that all?" she asked as the wind began to die down. "Which ones?" Knowing full well that there were several ports, though there were only three main ones.

"The closest to the boarder is Port Ve'sen." he stated. "Its a fishing port, that exports a lot of game from the inland and has a huge amount of fighters living there, though they're mostly retired from the wind army." he watched her nod at his assessment.

"Chor'um." Shin-ah said. "They're a small port, but have the highest number of mercenaries living in the area."

"Couldn't they take care of the enemy without our help?" one of the girls inquired.

"Perhaps, if they had long range turrets and canons placed at the highest points that surrounded Chor'um, but they don't." Zeno said as he explained the situation in that town. "Because the town has a higher amount of pirate-like mercenaries that means they've destroyed most watch towers, sold the arrow turrets and placed the canons on their own ships that are hidden from sight."

"What's the last port?" Igna asked, though she had a feeling she knew what it was. "Feruu or Tagati?"

"Tagati." Zeno answered her. "Its one of the only ports with its own natural wall of defence. However, because of this defence its also the most vulnerable." he said as he moved his hands in front of himself. "Tagati has two mountainous walls that lift up from the sea that come almost together with a small opening thats big enough for one ship to pass through between the two mountains. Once through the pass the ships enter into a huge bay area. This pass, if controlled by our enemy can ensure that Tagati's large fleet doesn't come to our defence." he chuckled. "However, should somebody destroy the enemy ships in deeper water..."

"The wind's fleet can come out and defend the other smaller ports." she turned towards her girls. "Miri, Aya, and Kazumi." The three girls stepped forward when their names were spoken. "I want you three to go get the rest of our team. Divide them amongst yourselves. Miri, you will go to Port Ve'sen, help them prepare for the attack and get assistance from the fishermen." The brunette gave a nod before Turning on her heal, her pink yukata flowing around her freely as she ran off in her geta shoes. "Aya and Kazumi, you both will go to Chor'um, but Kazumi you will send half of your force towards Tagati where I'll take control of them. You two will work together to get the mercenaries to defend the port."

"Tell them that if they help they'll be given payment from the Miss, Princess Yona." this caused Igna to look at him in surprise. "What, did Zeno forget to tell you who the Miss was?" he inquired.

Igna shook her head. "We will head towards Tagati, and begin preparations." some of the girls groaned having wanted to stay in the water capital awhile longer. "Oh hush. There will be other summer festivals." she stated. _But only if we survive the coming war._ she thought as she began to walk away with her girls leaving the two boys behind.

Zeno then noticed Shin-ah looking for something. "What is it Seiryuu?" he asked as the blue haired youth was looking in his pockets and shirt for something.

"Ao is missing." he stated causing Zeno to look around in time to spot the squirrel stuffing her face with some food from a park vendor. Zeno chuckled as he snagged the tiny creature before bolting away, hoping the vendor hadn't seen what had happened.

"Let's return to the Miss and report to her." he said as Ao finished eating the snack she had stolen.

Shin-ah shook his head. "I will go see if Hak needs assistance." he stated as he picked Ao up out of Zeno's hands.

 _Good luck._ Zeno thought as he ran off to find a horse he could use to get to Hiryuu Castle.

* * *

Jae-ha hated the idea of returning to Port Awa so soon after the battle for its port and city. It had only been a month and a half since he'd seen the crew and captain. He wasn't totally certain that Captain Gigan would help them or not. Yes she had said she'd help Yona, but that was if his wife asked her, not him. Something had been bothering him since he had left Yona's side. She seemed tired lately, even though she slept a lot. She also had been avoiding certain foods that he knew she liked and then there was the other day she had awakened to her body being very sensitive to the touch. It made him worried. Was she sick? Exhausted, perhaps; but she didn't act sick.

Landing on a tree branch that overlooked the port ahead he found himself giving a deep sigh. The sea-salt air causing some of his stress to be released as he took a deep breath of it. I'll worry about it later. he thought as he jumped through the sky. Three jumps later he was standing on the port city wall looking at the people as they went about their day. The city seemed happier than it had months before. People were smiling, children laughing in the streets and beautiful young women were no longer hiding themselves.

 _With that bastard dead nobody fears anything right now._ he thought before frowning. _Will Kai attack here if they have truly sided with Kouren?_ he wondered as he jumped into the sky and headed towards the harbor. Some people looked up as he passed by. Some wondering what made the shadow that passed over them, while others smiled knowingly. As he landed on the old ship that he recognized as the old captain's he wonder if she have announced himself.

"What do you want brat?" he heard Gigan's voice and smiled.

"Can't I visit an old friend?" he asked with a teasing voice as he turned around in time to see her leaning against the door that went into the crew's deck.

She took a drag from her pipe before breathing the smoke out before throwing two daggers at him. "Who are you calling old?" he asked with a glare.

Jae-ha dodged the daggers. "Not you captain." he said with a smile gracing his lips.

"Hmm..." she said eyeing him. "I know you are hiding something. Your face says it all." she stepped towards him. "What do you want?"

Jae-ha gave a deep sigh as he leaned against the main sail pole. His shoulders sagging slightly. "We have a problem." he stated as he looked towards the sea. "Xing is amassing at the boarders, has a fleet of ships about to attack and its possible that Kai is amassing their armies to attack from the north." he turned his eyes back to her. "It's possible that Kai will attack this port and any port in the north before annihilating the cities inland."

"Then we will fight." Gigan responded as she looked at the young man before her.

Jae-ha looked at her nervously. "Yeah, about that..." he began as he watched the captain turn away from him.

"Your wife is requesting my help, isn't she?" she asked causing Jae-ha to chuckle at his stupidity at thinking she wouldn't have known why he was here.

"Yeah." he answered as he turned back towards the sea. "You and any ship that can be found to assist us in defending Kouka."

Gigan gave a soft chuckle. "Doesn't sound like too much to ask." she said before walking towards the ship's edge. "Return to your wife, I'll rally up some ships and head to the northern ports."

"Actually..." he said causing her to pause to look at him. "we need you to head to the south and take Kouren by surprise from behind." he sighed. "I'm to get General Geun-tae's fleet ready for an attack."

She raised an eyebrow before laughing. "You are going to command the general's fleet?" she asked incredulously. He gave a nod. "I feel sorry for them. You're a worse slave driver than I am." she turned towards the sea once more. "I'll start now and leave out tonight." she sighed before she took another puff from her pipe. She felt the wind blow around her right after she heard a soft _thanks captain_ on the wind. She smiled a sad smile as she knew that something this big could be the thing that could destroy or define their country. Looking up she wondered if the gods of old were watching them and secretly knew the ending to this battle or perhaps they were watching to see if they'd save themselves or not. She gave a rueful chuckle. "Just you watch. That girl is going to save us all in a surprising way." She told them. Turning on her heel she headed towards the plank that connected her ship to the dock where she found her men from before starting to line up.

"We saw Jae-ha." one said. "Is he onboard?"

She looked a bit shocked but shook it off quickly. "We have orders from Miss Yona." she said. "Gather the captain's of the port and have them here in an hour!"

"Yes ma'am!" they all yelled before turning towards the nearby ships.

Within minutes the docks of Awa were amass with people from every ship. Most knew who Gigan was personally, having helped her and her pirates over the years. Others recently learned who she was through the freed girls who sang praises of the pirates saving their lives and having the blessing of Princess Yona herself! So As the female captain spoke and told the captain's what was heading their way and the request of the Princess, many instantly turned towards their ships to begin ordering their crews to supply the ship's for a battle or two at sea. Others were scared and voiced their fears of leaving the town defenseless and for the taking when Kai would inevitably come for the small port. These would be the ones who stay behind and prepare the port for the invasion. By nightfall nearly one hundred ships left Awa Port, following the former pirate's into the sea to assist in the protection of Kouka.

* * *

Kija sat around a fire looking at the young men he had gotten his village elders to allow to come with him. Some wore the colors of his village, others wore the clothing of the Seiryuu villagers. These young men wore masks like Shin-ah. They had swords and spears in their hands, readying themselves for a fight. He looked at the older women who had come with them. These were from Ryokuryuu's village. They were survivors who had been harmed in the worst possible ways and yet still had a fighters spirit within them. They had insisted that they be allowed to fight for the young woman who had fought and freed them from the ruthless men of their village. He had allowed it.

In a few hours it would be nightfall, but they had to get to the boarder before the enemy made a move. They had stopped for two reasons, rest and for Kija to find a perfect point to help Hak. Looking at the map Yun had given him, he spotted a canyon that seemed undefended. It was a perfect place for the enemy to invade from. There were cliffs on either side of the canyon.

"Mina." he called for the leader of the women's forces. "Can your women shoot well?" he inquired.

"Does a duck swim?" she asked him causing a few to chuckle. "Yes, we can."

He smiled at her humor. _Jae-ha will like her. She reminds me of him._ He turned his attention back to the map. "I need you to get your girls up on these two cliffs." he said pointing at the two cliffs overlooking the canyon. "I'll take the rest into the canyon and we will make our way through it to make sure it's clear."

"What if it's not?" a young man inquired.

Kija looked up when he recognized the voice. "Then we fight Shi'oh." he stated. "I'm not going to lie, we may be up against several hundred well trained fighters. But I believe in each and every one of you." he clenched his dragon hand. "We have to defeat them and stop their army from advancing and succeeding in invading our country. My master is depending on us. Let's not disappoint her."

"Yes sir!" a few of the young men cried out.

"Nicely put." Mina said softly. "Its been awhile since I've been moved by the words of a man." she looked at the young man as he blushed. "Don't worry, I'm not that moved by you. Besides, I'm old enough to be your mother." she chuckled.

Kija groaned as he felt his face flush at the older woman's words before shaking his head clear it. "Let's move out!" he cried out.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Okay, so I forgot to update this last week. Sorry for that guys. As a gift for not revolting against me I made this chapter 2600 plus words. ^O^

So much is happening is this chapter. Our lovely dragons are accomplishing their missions. Some are gonna return to Yona's side (Zeno) while others are about to enter into battle. The next chapter has the big reveal and a battle will occur! ^_^


	90. Surprise!

**Chapter 90** : _Surprise!_

* * *

When Yona woke up from her nap she found that she felt much better that when she had gone down for her nap. By now it was mid-afternoon and she was hungry again. She would have laughed at herself if this hadn't happened to her before, in fact over the last few weeks it had been happening a lot; including when she had fought against Sei. Thinking of Sei she wondered if now would be a good idea to send a messenger to King Kazaguma and make a request of him sending some ships to assist in protecting her country from Xing.

Turning towards the kitchens, Yona picked up a sweet scent as she walked inside. She smiled brightly when she found Yun in the room with five others. She saw him yelling at the older women to stir in an ingredient or just to stir the pot. She saw a plate filled with creamy deserts, but the fruity ones looked even better. Licking her lips and feeling her belly rumble, she snuck inside and quickly snagged a couple of the deserts before he could see her. She had to stifle her giggles when she heard him asking who had taken those two scrumptious deserts.

She quickly made her exit before he caught her, almost running into somebody. Looking up she found herself face to face with Su-won who chuckled when he saw a strawberry cupcake in her hand. "Shhh..." she hushed him as she snuck away.

He quickly found her after hearing Yun's voice inquiring about a couple of missing cupcakes. He found her finishing in eating what she'd taken under a tree in the garden. "Still terrorizing the kitchen staff I see." he stated with a chuckle as he remembered the many times they both had done so while growing up.

"I was hungry." she stated as she stuffed the last bite into her mouth.

He chuckled at her antics and wiped some of the frosting off of her face with his finger before putting said appendage into his mouth. "It's good." he commented. "Why are you hungry? Did you not eat lunch?"

"I overslept." she admitted as she looked up at the sky. "I only just woke up from my nap a few minutes ago." she stated unconcerned.

His eyes widened. "You slept all afternoon?" he asked with some worry.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It isn't like I haven't done so before." she said. "Use to do it a lot until..." she trailed off. Not really wanting to talk about her father's death she continued. "I just haven't done so in a few months since I've been traveling." she looked at him. "Father lied about a lot of things." she told him. "He said that our country was fine. That the people were happy and that everybody was rich and prosperous." she shook her head. "I learned that our countrymen have been suffering for years and that while I was getting fat on sweets, children were going hungry." she suddenly smiled. "But I've changed that with the Iza seeds. The fire tribe is going to have a bountiful harvest this year and the villages that have been hit the hardest by the famine are going to survive now. I've returned a lot of the young men back to their villages and given them jobs of that will help their people."

"You're making a difference." he said with some amazement in his voice.

"Hmm..." she hummed. "Maybe." she heard somebody approaching them and turned to see Tao walking up to them.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." she said, a light flush dusting her cheeks.

"No." Yona said as she patted the ground next to her. "We're just talking about how I'm helping in changing things for our country."

Tao chuckled. "Sounds entertaining."

"Its boring." Yona stated. "Though I have to admit, fighting mercenaries was a bit exciting."

"Mercenaries!" Both Su-won and Tao exclaimed.

"Yeah, while fighting with the pirates in Awa Port when we were trying to free the girls who were going to be sold by Lord Kum-ji to Kai." both looked at her in utter amazement. "I wonder if Jae-ha has arrived at Awa yet to get Captain Gigan's help?" she thought out loud just as a messenger arrived with a tired looking Zeno. Yona looked between the two men. "What is going on?" she asked them both.

The messenger gave a bow. "Lord Hak sent this urgent message Princess." he said handing out a folded note.

China's eyes read the message before she looked at Tao. "Do you know a priest named Gobi?" she asked the smaller woman.

"Not personally." she said shaking her head no. "I know he is the leader of the anti-war faction, but I've never met him. He is said to be a slightly unstable person." she looked at Yona who was looking at the message again. "Hak says the wall is complete and it goes the length of the boarder."

"The only way now into Kouka is by the sea." Su-won stated as he slowly stood up. "I should find General Yeong and see about getting some men to the major wind territory ports."

"Zeno has sent help to them, but it'll take an army in keeping those ports safe." Zeno said, finally speaking, now that he had his breath back.

Tao touched her chin in deep thought as she recalled seeing Lady Nari's brother leaving. "I think General Yeong has left." she stated. "He gave his sister a hug good-bye before leaving on his horse out the main gate." she said softly. "He looked like he was in a hurry."

Su-won frowned before looking at his cousin. "I should take Ju-doh and go to the sky tribe's barracks. He could be with the commanders."

Yona shook her head. "No." she said with authority behind it causing him to pause.

"Yona." his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Send Ju-doh, but you are to stay here and coordinate with Zeno in keeping the capital safe." she stated as she felt a bout of nausea hit her, but held it back. Am I getting sick? she thought to herself as she heard Su-won begin to give her an excuse as to why he should go with Ju-doh. Taking a deep breath, Yona closed her eyes for a moment. "I said no." she told him. "I need you here."

Su-won felt his eyes widen at her declaration before he gave a sigh. "Of course. I'll stay and protect you." he said softly.

"I have Zeno to protect me." she said causing the blond dragon warrior to look at her with pride. "Tao needs your protection. Vold and Algira went with the earth General to the north to protect the northern boarder from Kai invaders." she opened her eyes and looked at him. "I had another dream earlier. A darkness is coming for her and a hand will shoot out from it to snatch her away. You need to protect her." she watched him give her a slight nod of understanding before he left.

Zeno bent down next Yona. "Miss looks flushed." he said before placing a hand on her forehead. "You feel fine."

"I've been having dizzy spells, nausea and headaches." she admitted to him.

Zeno's eyes widened. "You should see a healer." Tao stated as she stood up and held out her hand to Yona. "I'll take you."

"Zeno will go warn the doctor you're coming." he said as worry began to eat at him. _She can't get sick. Not yet._ _She can't_ \- Fear began to cause him to feel sick. _I can't loose her. Not yet._ His thoughts continued to be filled with worry until he opened the doors to the medical room where an older woman surrounded by herbs in pots looked up at him. "Is the doctor here?" he asked.

"Who is sick?" she asked as she could see the worry etched onto the young man's face.

"The Princess is not feel well." he stated.

The woman gave a nod. "My husband is currently tending another. I will see her myself." she stood up just as Yona and Tao came into the room. Yona's face was pale as she leaned against Tao. "Leave." she told Zeno as she guided the two Princesses to a futon mattress.

Yona watched Zeno close the doors as he left and knew he'd be pacing the walkway until she came out. Sighing she watched the healer's wife begin touching her face and began answering her questions. The older woman was patient, spoke softly and kept her calm. Once she was done, the older woman smiled at Yona gently with a knowing smile, as if she knew the biggest secret ever.

Pulling away from the princess the older healer could've begun to laugh as she discovered the truth, but first she needed to be sure. "Princess, one more question." she said gaining a nod from Yona as Tao looked at the worriedly. "When was your last bleeding?"

Both Princesses blushed at the very personal question. "A-A couple of months ago...I think." Yona said in an almost whisper.

"I know this is embarrassing, but I must know for certain." the healer stated in all seriousness.

"Um." Yona began with redening cheeks. "I had one before I visited Fuuga a few months back, but not since my stay at Hakuryuu village." she said as she began to twiddle her fingers. "I thought I wasn't having them because of stress."

"From what you've stated; the nausea, the dizziness, the headaches and your breasts being sensitive, all lead me to believe that you may be carrying." the healer began to smile as her young Princess seemed to be confused for a second, but the visiting Princess seemed to understand what she meant.

"Yona, you're pregnant!" she said with a gasp causing Yona's eyes to widen in shock.

Yona felt tears welling up in her eyes as she realized what this meant. She was having a baby. She was to be a mother. He placed her hand over her mouth as she felt all her emotions begin to spill over. She'd thought she was getting sick, but that wasn't the case. Tears spilt down her cheeks and splashed down on her kimono dress. She placed her free hand over her belly as a sudden fear hit her. She was pregnant and her country was about to go to war.

The healer opened her doors and let some light into the room. Zeno paused his pacing and looked into the room and froze in fear at seeing his mistress crying. His heart sank. _No._ He rushed to her side. "Miss?" he questioned her.

Uncovering her mouth, Yona launched herself at her friend and guardian before hugged him tightly. "Zeno." she said his name in a whimper. "I'm scared."

"Don't be." he said even as his own heart began to crush in on itself. His fears overcoming him. "I can go get brother Ryokuryuu." she shook her head no. He looked at the healer. "What's wrong with the Miss?" he asked her.

The older woman chuckled. "She's got something that every woman has to deal with every so often." she stated as she saw confusion on the young man's face. "She's pregnant."

Zeno felt all his fears vanish as joy replaced the overwhelming fear and sadness in his heart. He wanted to cry with joy that she wasn't dying but giving life to another. "Missy scared Zeno." he said as he placed his cheek on top of her head. "Why are you sad?" he asked as he pulled her away from his chest. "This is happy news."

Yona looked up at him, causing Zeno to feel startled at her red cheeks and puffy eyes. "We are about to go to war and now I cannot fight with you!" she cried out. "I'm pregnant and now I can't fight because I have to protect this life growing inside of me."

"You can fight, just not on the front lines." Zeno stated. "That's why you have us, your warriors!" he beamed at her. "We'll protect you and that little one growing under your heart." Yona began go cry more against Zeno's chest. Outside the room Su-won leaned against the healing room's wall. He had heard everything. Yona is pregnant. His dear cousin who now had a country about to enter a war; was going to need more protection now than ever before. Nodding to himself he pushed away from the wall. He needed to go see to the security of the palace by talking to elder Su Min-sun. As he left the sun began to set behind the mountains casting the palace and the village below in a blood red glow.

* * *

General Yeong didn't have to wait very long for the Xing General to round the corner of the canyon. High above he saw his Warriors begin to light their arrows. The army that was coming through wasn't very big and was only foot soldiers. He had been expecting horsemen as well as shooter, but found himself Please That he had surprised the invading forces with the five hundred men that he had brought, glad that he hadn't needed a thousand or more for this fight.

In the light of the full moon he could see the invading force as they came to a stop. At the front center was a man with a lion mane like hair that held a strange weapon that looked like a club with spikes on it's end. It took him a second to come up with the name of the weapon, a Gada. It had a long metal shaft with a ball at it's end that held spikes around the spear. It was large and heavy. This meant that this man was General Yutaka one of the Five Star Generals.

Yeong sat on the back of his horse, one of his two katana swords pulled from it's sheath. His mean stood in front of him, ready to fight. The men at the top of the ridge were ready to begin their attacks. Lifting his sword he shouted the signal to begin with the attack. The two armies ran at each other. Neither General moved from their spot when suddenly large balls of fire came flying over the corners from further up the canyon on the enemy's side.

 _Catapults!_ Yeong thought in shock. _They have catapults!_ Fire began to rain down upon him and his army. As the balls of fire landed in the ground, dirt was thrown up into the air. Arrows flew into the enemy lines, men began to fall as blood began to seep into the dry earth.

Yutaka chuckled as he realized that the sky was becoming dark, the moon being covered by the smoke from the balls of fire that were being thrown into the air by their catapults. The light from the moon was now turning dark. Lifting his weapon he began to walk into the battlefield in search for the general who had come to stop his invading force.

Yeong found himself flung from his horses back as one of the balls of fire suddenly crashed near him, startling the beast. He stood quickly, pulling his second shorter katana sword from it's sheath. He heard a yell and saw a man rushing towards him with marking of Xing on his armor. He also ed through the armor effortlessly. Blood splattered the ground as the young man's head was removed from his shoulders. He took another step, and then another into the smoke filled battlefield.

Screams of men dying filled the air as often as the sounds of weapons clashing as high above them the archers began to gasp as the second part of the Xing enemy forces began to round the canyon corner. The commander Shan-woo felt his eyes bulge as he took in the vast number of men coming around the corner. It seemed the first wave was only a hundred warriors, but that was a diversion from the true enemy force. There were at least a thousand, if not more.

 _Kami help us._ he thought before turning towards his warriors. "Bring the fire down upon them!" he yelled causing the men to cry out as they lit their arrows once more before shooting them at the next wave of Xing warriors.

Below them General Yeong good down another Xing warrior. His black armor was splattered with blood as he felt some drip from the top of his head. He knew he wasn't hurt, but that the blood was from his victims. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadowed figure come rushing towards him. He jumped back just as the club came down on where he had a been moments ago. The gada caused dirt to erupt from the ground as it was embedded into it. It was quickly pulled up from the ground before it was swung towards his head, this caused him to bend backwards and roll out of the way as it came crashing down a second later.

The two men's eyes met for a moment before they both lunged for each other. Yutaka brought the club down, only to miss Yeong by mere seconds. The younger man couldn't get close enough to use his swords as the gada was spun above Yutaka's head before it was slung down onto the ground where Yeong had been standing second before. Because of his youth, Yeong could recover faster and attack quickly; however Yutaka had experience against him and knew how to use his weapon to defend and attack quickly. The two men were coming towards a stalemate when suddenly just as the club was about to swung again something grabbed the gada and shattered the metal.

Yutaka turned in time to see a vicious snarling silver haired man with white scales on his enlarged taloned right hand. His eyes widened as the enlarged hand came down upon him, slamming his body into the nearby rocky wall of the canyon. Dazed he watched the silver haired man stand in front of the General he'd been fighting. His weapon laid on the ground, shattered and unrecognizable. Growling he pulled an elongated dagger, the size of his forearm, and rushed forward to kill the man beast.

Kija looked towards Yeong. "Are you okay General?" he inquired and gained a nod.

"Look out!" Yeong yelled..

"Aaahhh!" Yutaka cried out as he began to slash at Kija. His dagger made contact on the Hakuryuu's cheek. Blood dripped down Kija's face as he continued to dodge Yutaka's attacks.

Seeing his former opponent seeming to forget about him, Yeong picked up his dropped sword and advanced from behind the Xing General. As Yutaka's dagger drew blood from Kija's cheek, Yeong's sword stabbed Yutaka in the back and came through his body in the front causing blood to spray against Kija's chest as Yutaka was cut diagonally from the center of his stomach to his left shoulder. The Xing General dropped his secondary weapon as he fell to his knees before falling to the side dead. His cold empty eyes going dark as death pulled him under.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Oh wow! This is my longest chapter yet! 3400 plus words! ^o^ I'm proud of myself. I am expecting the chapters to increase in words from here on out. So, what did everybody think of the first major battle of the war? Good? Bad? What did you guys think of Yona's reaction to finding out about being pregnant. Yes, Tao and Zeno were there for her. Plus, Su-won found out, but now he's gotta do something keep her safe.

OH! I've posted a new story on AO3 called The Nightmare. It's my Halloween story for Akatsuki no Yona. It's mostly AU in a modern setting. It's a bit scary, just to warn everybody!


	91. Preparing the Ports

Chapter 91: Preparing the Ports

* * *

Jae-ha groaned as he landed at Port Huron; which was two hours away from Awa Port or an hour's worth of jumping. Sitting on a large branch that overlooked the road into the port he began rubbing his dragon leg to gain some relief in the aching muscles. After a moment he stood up and stretched his leg. Nodding he jumped down from the tree and began to look for the captain of General Geun-tae's ships that were stationed here in Huron.

It didn't take long to find the bi-colored strange captain who was fighting in the street in front of a bar against two thugs. "Com'on ya yeller faced bastards!" the bright orange and yellow haired man was easy to spot in a sea of black and brown haired men. That and he was the smallest man that Jae-ha knew, only coming up to Jae-ha's hip.

Jae-ha gave a deep sigh as he realized that the smaller man was drunk in the middle of the day. Great. he thought as he slowly made his way to the center of the crowd. About six men stood in front of the man with varying weapons in their hands. "Looks like you could use a hand, Captin'." he said gaining the shorter man's attention.

"Ha!" the captain laughed when he saw Jae-ha. "If it ain't Geun-tae's green haired protege." he chuckled. "Watch me boy, ya might learn a thang or two." he said as he charged into the men and began to kick the living snot out of them. That was until a bigger guy came out of the crowd, who began to laugh. Picking up a club the captain rushed towards the taller man, dodged being grabbed or kicked before swinging the club and hitting the man between his legs, hitting the family jewels right on. The taller man instantly fell to the ground clutching his groin and making a pain ladened face.

Jae-ha winced. "Oh!" he heard the crowd of men yell as they swore they could feel the pain themselves.

"Ha-ha-ha!" the captain laughed happily like a child, a very drunk child as he walked over to a table and snagged a bottle sake before walking over to Jae-ha. "Walk wit' me." he said to Jae-ha as they left the group of injured men behind. "Whatcha want kid? Ya don't usually come here." they passed the stalls in the market, going towards the docks.

"I've been ordered to ensure that Kai doesn't sent their fleets towards our ports to destroy them to weaken our country." he said as he walked over to a stall, bought some cooked fish and began to eat it.

The captain raised an eyebrow. "Whose orders?" he asked sounding a big sober, though Jae-ha doubted it.

"Princess Yona's." he stated as he kept his eyes forward.

"When did she gain the power to give orders?" the captain asked. "Last I heard, the elders were ruling in her stead until she was of age."

"I think they are testing her by allowing her to make the decisions in this war." he answered as he finished the fish. He then pulled out the earth seal and held it out for the captain to inspect.

The golden seal that held the original marking of the earth clan laid in his hands. "Shit." the captain cursed before handing it back to Jae-ha. "Fuck. It's that serious?" he inquired gaining a nod from the younger male. "Fine. But I'm still in charge of the fleet. We're just takin' yer word on where the fight is."

"Simple." Jae-ha stated. "We head north and give Kai reason not to invade by sea." the captain and him shared a grin before they continued on towards the docks where the ship's were waiting for them.

* * *

Crazed wide eyes looked out into the water as it raced by. "Destroy the wind ports." the male muttered before laughing slightly. "I wonder...Will I fight one of the Kouka monsters of legend?" his smile broadened as he looked behind him at the fifty ships that his Empress had entrusted to him. "Yes, yes...this shall be fun. Even if I don't fight a monster, I will have fun killing those idiots." he began laughing to himself again when he noticed one of the soldiers staring at him. Pulling his sword he wondered when he'd be able to stain the blade with blood.

The silver haired captain aboard the Combersome watched as General Mizari talked and laughed at things he'd say to himself. _That one is not sane._ he thought as he steered the ship to the coordinates they were ordered to and frowned. _Then again, who am I to say who is insane and who isn't. This alone is insane. We will never win this war. Kouka might be a small nation, but their people have been united. Our people are still fighting amongst themselves with the anti-war faction gaining more and more followers every day. It's only a matter of time before we have a civil war erupt amongst our people. What will the Empress do then?_ he looked at the man and sighed at the circled port that they were headed towards. Chor'um was an unknown port to many, but as a captain he could claim to having been there a few times. _It's infested with mercenaries. We'll have strong allies if we paid them enough._ However, he knew the general had a bloodlust in him and these mercenaries were about to become their first victims. Come nightfall tomorrow, they'd be fighting and burning a small port village.

* * *

The two sandy haired diving women Aya and Kazumi both entered Chor'um with the feeling that they were constantly being watched. It might have been the fact that they'd come into town with ten others and could've been mistaken as being apart of a troop of entertainers. Most of the people they'd seen held weapons of different sorts. They'd seen some women with small daggers strapped to their ankles, some had them strapped onto their upper arms. Aya saw one girl with it strapped between her breasts. The men weren't as secretive; instead they had their weapon on their hips or even in their hands.

Finding the leader of the entire village wasn't as hard as they thought it would be. It was the largest building in all of Chor'um and had the largest amount of prostitutes hanging around than anywhere else in town. It also had a lot of men fighting each other and smelt like a mixture of alcohol and vomit that left one grimacing at the stench.

The two young women stood out in their pretty pink and white kimono's. It didn't take long before they were approached by two lackeys of the leader and brought before a young male with large muscles on his arms, a full head of pitch black hair and deep green eyes. "Well, well, this doesn't happen everyday." he began as he stood up. On hip was a long thin sword and pistol on his other hip. "The name is Captain Silver." he bowed at the ladies causing a few to snicker. "Now, I'm certain that such pretty ladies of your standing are certainly lost." he looked around himself and chuckled. "Because we don't have anybody like yourselves amongst ourselves."

Aya cowered slightly causing Kazumi to roll her eyes at her companion. "We are here to speak to your leader or leaders." she said sternly.

The man chuckled as he rubbed his facial hair on his chin. "Well, as you can see there is only me." he stated with a smile.

Kazumi snorted, a very unlady-like sound. "Then I guess the woman in the bright purple hat behind you is nobody of importance." she stated causing his smile to vanish and the woman to chuckle.

"You're good." she stated as she waved Silver to move out of the seat. "I'm Val'com." she said as she sat down in the chair the gems on the necklaces she wore glistened and shimmered in the light. "How can we help you."

"Actually," Aya began. "we are here to help you." this caused Val'com to raise a delicate eyebrow.

"I'm certain you've heard of the dispute between Xing and Kouka, that Xing intends to invade." Kazumi said causing the woman to look at Silver who gave a sheepish nod.

"It seems I'm out of the loop, but my men have heard of this." she stated as she pulled her hat off of her head which caused her raven colored hair to fall over her shoulders. "What's this have to do with us?" she haughtily.

"Fifty odd ships have been seen headed this way, and by tomorrow they will be here to destroy this village." Kazumi said causing the woman to look towards her men who looked shocked at this news. "We have mines that we wish to place in the deeper waters near the port, so that when they bring their ships into the harbor we can destroy several of them."

"What about the others?" Vol'com inquired. "What do you plan to do with those?"

"We were hoping you could use your canons on your ships to destroy them." Aya said softly.

"Or perhaps any turrets you may have hidden." Kazumi said, determined not to be intimidated by this woman or the men who were starring at her with barely contained lust in their eyes.

Vol'com grinned at Kazumi. "Don't you know, those were destroyed years ago." she said causing Kazumi to smirk.

"I have a friend who was pirate, he once said that there's nothing a pirate won't keep." she smirked at the woman's look of annoyance. "Its up to you on whether you use them, but they'd be helpful."

Vol'com sighed in defeat as she chewed her thumb nail. "Fine. I'll find these turrets and have them set up." she gave a nod to Silver. "We'll begin implementing plans in defending our town." she looked at the two girl's. "What do you get out of doing this? Who sent you to do this."

Both girls smiled. "Do you believe in the gods?" Kazumi saw the woman smirk. "Ouryuu Zeno and Seiryuu Shin-ah with the request of Princess Yona sent us. Ouryuu says that the Princess will pay you to help in the defense of our nation from Xing and Kai."

Eyes widened as Vol'com realized how serious this battle could become. _Shit_. she thought. _If we loose, then not only do we loose something, this country could fall._ Chewing her bottom lip in thought she leaned back and smiled. "She'll pay us?" she inquired gaining a nod from both girl's. "We'll do it then." she turned towards the bald man next to Silver. "Begin the preparations of defending our town immediately." she looked at the girls. Let's get you girls a ship so you can begin placing your mines in the water. I want them marked on a map." She gained nod from both Kazumi and Aya who followed her out of the large building. As they walked down three flights of stairs and into the daylight, Kazumi was hopeful in this endeavor.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I find that listening to music can really help in getting the inspiration juices going. Sorry for the week long hiatus on this story. Just trying to finish another story on time. I think I'll hit the deadline on that. So I decided to do another chapter to this lovely story. I'm really hoping to finish this story by either Thanksgiving or Christmas. That way I can start other projects or finish one of my stories I've been ignoring for a few years. LoL! Okay, enough of me talking now... ^_^


	92. Battle in the Harbor

**Chapter 92** : _Battle in the Harbor_

* * *

The day that the ships arrived on the horizon of Chor'um the air was so palpable that you could've cut it with a knife. In a single day the mercenary pirate cove had been turned into a fortress. Building fixed up with long range turrets that had been modeled after the originals, only bigger. The largest was attached to Vol'com's own tower and home base. The royal purple color of her silk shirt seemed to shimmer in the sunlight as her black slacks moved in the light breeze. She stood at the top of her tower, the tallest building in the village and the heaviest armed building. She'd had the prostitutes go out into the streets and bring in all the women and child, old and young alike. She handed swords to the women and pistols, from across the sea, to the men and taught both how to handle them. Her ships were in the harbor with dozens of men ready to release the sails in order to begin their attacks, but were forced to stay put until Vol'com gave them the signal.

Meanwhile the Combersome and her ships came closer and closer. Mizari's eyes flashed with excitement the closer they got to the port. As the sun set behind them and his fleet, he was ready to fight and kill as many of the mercenaries that he could. The blood in his veins rushed with excitement. Hardly containing himself, he wondered how much longer he had to wait until he drove his sword through a member of the wind tribe.

Jumping from the upper deck to the lower one, he pulled his sword from its sheath as the Combersome began to enter the harbor when suddenly on the right side of his ship the Exalted exploded in a fiery inferno. Mizari's eyes widened in both surprise and excitement. That was when the ship on the left side of the Combersome, the Tidal did the same thing.

"MINES!" One of the men suddenly yelled and with the sun setting, they were unable to see where the underwater bombs were.

"We were tricked." Mizari mumbled to himself. "He said that the wind had no defenses. That they were the weakest."

"General!" the captain yelled. "Do we continue or pull back?"

Mizari felt his anger begin to boil. "We continue!" he yelled. "Then we kill every last one of those wind bastards!" he turned to one of the men. "Signal the other ships to follow the Combersome!"

"Yes sir!" the scared soldier replied with a yell.

"They won't scare us!" he yelled, "They can't chase me off that easily. I'm one of the five stars!"

Just then a huge explosion came from the fortress at the center of the village, followed by a high pitched whistling sound. As the last light of the day hit the oncoming object, Mizari found himself starring at a black ball coming straight for them. The object hit the main sail, shattering the huge wooden pole, and exploded under the bridge causing the Combersome to go up in flames. Even with his ship now on fire, Mizari could still see victory; when all of a sudden all the ship's within the port began to fire their own canons. The Combetsome began to explode as dozens of cannonballs were shot at it and impacted the ship from the two sides and front.

Mizari had no choice but to jump ship and swim for shore.

* * *

Upon Vol'com initiating the attack, every ship in the port began to move, each captain looking at the copies of the locations of each mine so they could easily maneuver the waters without exploding. The divers began to jump from the shore cliffs into the cold water and swam out to the ship's that were staying further out into the harbor away from the sinking ships.

Kazumi, jumped into the freezing water towards one of the ship's that had dropped anchor. She watched in silence as the men got into smaller row boats and began to row towards shore. Swimming carefully towards the large ship, she and those with her began to attach the small barrels of gunpowder onto the large vessel. Lighting the fuse, very carefully, they began to swim away very quickly. The resulting explosion took out the bottom of the slowly sinking ship.

Returning to shore, she gave Aya a nod for her to take out the next group. The younger woman was a lot faster of a swimmer and got to her target faster than her friend's group had. Like the first, this one was anchored in the harbor, the men were currently off in row boats as Aya and her group attached the barrels of powder. Swimming away, she counted until ten and dove down deep, calling with everybody else. The explosion sent debris in every which way, including spreading through both enemy and ally ships alike.

Resurfacing, Aya swam back to shore and smiled at her friend when suddenly her smile turned to one of horror as a sword took off Kazumi's head from her shoulders. The man in front of Aya had a crazed look to it, causing her to drive back into the cold water as the man began killing the rest of the divers in an attempt to stop them. He, however didn't notice the eight who escaped. Upon killing the last diver, Mizari gave a crazed chuckle as he watched the blood drain from their bodies. Wasn't how he had planned to start his battle, but he'd take it. Now to cut off the head of leadership and cause mayhem.

* * *

Vol'com smirked as she watched the ship's explode one after another one. The screams of sailors, both enemy and ally, wasn't something she would ever get use to. Being a pirate, you'd think she'd be cold and ruthless, but those who followed her knew better than to judge her too hastily. Turning her head to the man next to her, she used a pistol to push her hat up and away from her eyes. Once the large hat was out of the way, their eyes met. "Go hunt for the leader, Silver, my love." she leaned down and kissed his lips with her ruby red painted ones.

As he pulled away he gave her a bow. "As you wish." Standing tall he nodded at a couple of hard looking men, one with tattoos all over his dark skinned body, the other with piercings attached to his eyebrows. Both carried curved long swords and one pistol each.

Vol'com turned her eyes towards the blue haired woman next to her, her blue painted hair glowing in the moonlight. "Prepare the turrets." she said saucily as she sat down on her chair and waited until she'd be needed.

* * *

Captain Heck of the Combersome gave a gasp as he pulled himself up onto a large boulder and looked upon the battlefield around him. Fire had spread to four more ships after his own had been destroyed. To the right he saw a few people jump from the cliffs and into the water below. Upon seeing General Mizari killing the people left on the cliff, he couldn't blame the others for taking their chances in the water rather than against him. _This is war after all._ He thought as he dove into the water and swam towards the cliffs. As old as the captain was, he was surprised as to how fast he arrived at the cliffs. Coming up behind one of those who had dove into the water to escape General Mizari, he took the young man's head in his hands and snapped his neck. One of the survivors witnessed his assassination and screamed, causing the survivors to turn towards him and As one they converged upon him.

* * *

Aya had heard Liz's, scream and when she'd seen Joe's head in the wrong position between the greying man's hands, she'd felt an anger well up in her that she'd never felt before. Before swimming towards the man, she pulled her dagger out of her sheath on her hip and dove under the water, under her companions and behind the man. As Her friends converged upon him, she surfaced and drove the dagger into the man's skull. Removing it, the man froze and sank slightly into the water.

Placing the hilt into her mouth she swam to the shore and ran to the tower where Vol'com was. As she ran through the streets she saw fighting in the streets. She and her group maneuvered through the fighting and bloodsoaked streets. Both Koukain and Xing citizens were dead. _How can we win if we can't stop them?_ she wondered when she heard clicking sounds that pierced the air. Upon coming to the tower, she gave a gasp at seeing the roof had aloof open and huge turret was now sighting the ship's below. _Then again, we can always improvise._ With that thought she pointed her group towards the gunpowder store.

"Grab as many barrels as you can." she then turned to a raven haired boy. "Zen, go to Vol'com, ask her to target the rest of the mines near the cliffs. If we destroy the cliffs the ship's will be trapped within the harbor. They'll be easy to pick off after." The young man gave a nod. "The six of us need to get that powder packed onto the row boats that the enemy has brought to shore, then row them towards the remaining ships, light them and swim for shore." she looked at them. "Questions?"

"You're nuts." one stated causing everybody to laugh. "But it'll work." Everybody gave her nods as they began looking for wheel barrels to carry the kegs of gunpowder.

* * *

Captain Silver and his two men trekked through the village. Carefully killing the enemy that they came across. The dark skinned male next to him bulked his muscles as he helfed a large mallet and brought it down upon the head of a soldier. The young man screamed as he was squashed beneath the heavy weapon, brain matter exploding on the ground. Kale pulled the mallet off of his latest victim and looked at Silver. "What?" he questioned his leader.

"You always leave things so messy." Silver stated as he eyed the line of sight with his pistol and shot an oncoming swordsman between the eyes. The soldier fell dead instantly.

The screams and crunching of bone caused both to look at the third one in their party as he finished slicing a man in half with his sharpened axes. "Not like him though." Kale stated as he pointed at their companion. "Felix is worse."

The three then turned to the sound of somebody stopping in the road. The person looked to be a young teenager, but his clothes stated he was not from their village. Though his body was covered in blood from head to toe, the crazed look in his eyes led the trio to realize he wasn't like any other they'd come across. "Boys, I think we just found our target." Silver stated. "I'd heard the youngest of the five stars looked like a young teenage boy." he smiled. "It's an honor General Mizari." he smiled as he cocked his fully loaded weapon, as his other hand reached behind him for his sword that was laying across his lower back.

The four men starred each other down, hands tightening on the weapons, feet aching to move and muscles ready to spring. Mizari made the first move towards Kale. As the larger man swung his mallet down upon him, Mizari side stepped it, jumped onto the weapon and charged Kale. Stabbing his dagger into the larger man's throat, tearing it from one side to the other. Kale fell to the ground the next second.

Felix gave a shout as he watched his friend fall to the ground. Rushing towards the lad, he brought down the first of his axes and swiped at the boy, only miss. Mizari jumped back and away from the axes. Smiling the whole time, he found that he was really enjoying this fight. He brought up his dagger and stopped the ax once again and then kicked the pot bellied man before swiping his feet under the heavy man, taking out his legs. Felix gasped as he fell backwards. The last thing he saw in this life was Mizari as he jumped down on him and brought his dagger down and implanted it into Felix's head.

Mizari tried to pull his dagger out of his latest victims head but found it stuck. Grabbing one of the axes, he looked towards the last man, when suddenly he was shot in the chest. Mizari gave a gasp at the sudden pain. Placing his hand over the wound, he chuckled. Screaming, he advanced the last man. Sword clashed with ax blade. The grinding of metal upon metal causing both to wince internally. As Mizari went to kick him, Silver grasped the smaller boy's appendage and twisted, causing Mizari to scream in pain as his leg was twisted out of its socket. Falling to the ground, he found himself on the wrong end of the sword.

"You fought well." Silver commended his adversary. "But you weren't good enough to kill the Silver Pirate." In a flash, his silver blade drove itself through Mizari's heart. The look of shock would be forever etched upon the boy's face as he fell dead. At that moment an explosion rocked the entire village as the cliffs fell into the sea and the remaining ships outside the harbor exploded into fire. Those trapped in the harbor would soon surrender.

By morning the battle was over and once again Xing was down another general. Chor'um would survive and its residents would rebuild as they also prepared themselves for any others who would be stupid enough to come for a second round. It was by mid-morning that the sky soldiers would arrive in order to assist with any damages and take any surviving prisoners back to Hiryuu Castle where they would be treated as prisoners of war.

As the death told was taken Vol'com decided to make a surprise visit to a certain royal in order to see to it that this country survived. Xing wasn't kidding around and their young leader would need all the help she could possibly get. Placing her lover in charge, she got onto a horse and took the surviving divers with her back to Kuuto in order to gain entrance to the royal capital city and to see if their princess was truly up to the job of stopping this war.

Meanwhile in the northern sea near the Kai, Kouka sea boarder, Captain Shu-zai looked through his spy glass at the three dozen Kai ships and gave a whistle causing the green haired man to look at him. "How many?" Jae-ha inquired.

"Too many." the short captain answered as he put the spy glass away. "Good thing the Kami is on our side!" he laughed not giving Jae-ha any reassurance as they waited for their enemy to come for them.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Originally I was thinking of killing Silver off and having Vol'com kill Mizari; but then I thought that perhaps this was a better way of him dying. Silver may yet die in this story, but I haven't decided yet. With that said, I hope everybody liked Mizari's fighting skills. I thought this later was perfect in showing them off.

So did everybody enjoy their Halloween? I hope so! ^_^


	93. Battle At Sea

**Chapter 93** : _War at Sea_

* * *

After a full day of sailing with twenty ships out from the harbor of Nu'shi, Captain Shu-zai found himself facing more ships than he had on hand. _These people mean business._ Was his first thought as he looked out from his spy glass. They had sent word to General Geun-tae what was going on when they had left the navy harbor, but now Shu-zai wondered if he shouldn't have asked for a dozen or two more ships to assist them. He placed the spy glass next to the wheel and decided that no, even with the dozen or so more ships, they would still be at a disadvantage.

Jae-ha felt sweat drip down his back at the sight before them. There were frigates amongst those ships, and a ship at the center that was so large that it could swallow six of their ships. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he wondered how they were going to survive such a battle.

"Devil's Cove." he heard the captain say, causing Jae-ha to turn towards the captain who was bent over a map on that he had in hand. He pointed at the rock formations. "Only true sailors can traverse the Devil's Cove without damaging their ships." He pointed at the ship at the center of the enemy fleet. "That ship won't be able to survive the demon waves that sink the largest ships."

"How do you plan to lead our ships into that place?" Jae-ha questioned the sanity of the captain.

Shu-zai smiled. "I grew up in these waters. I've sailed them before you stopped sucking your mama's tit." he said causing Jae-ha to make a face at him. "I know those waters. They're dangerous, shark infested and easy for people like me who have spent time in traverse waters." he looked at Jae-ha. "Trust me, that's where you want to fight those thirty odd ships."

Jae-ha gave a nod when suddenly he felt a little fuzzy. Shaking his head, he wrote it off as nothing, but his gut told him something wasn't right. As their ship turned towards the cove that was only an hour sail away, he could see the beginning of the enemy fleet following them. _Hopefully they'll take the bait._ He thought as he looked ahead of them and saw the dark clouds beginning to form ahead of them.

* * *

They arrived a lot faster than they had expected due to the winds pushing their sails faster than before because of the incoming storm. By the time they'd arrived, the enemy ships were gaining speed and come in towards them. Jae-ha spotted the large volcano at the center of the cove, smoking and spewing lava into the water. The acidic scent was enough to make his already queasy stomach want to flop.

Captain Shu-zai sailed his ship around the large boulders and passed the barrier reef. The reef rose up out of the sea, with only two ways out of the cove, the way they came in and on the other side of the volcano where the sharp rocks came out of the ocean floor, some were hidden under the waves and if one was not able to see them correctly, then the ship's underside would be cut up and would cause the ship to sink. The cove was called Devil's Cove, but the second name it had earned was Shipwreck Cove, a place where only the most insane captains would sail.

Jae-ha swallowed hard as he looked below the waves as they sail on to the other side of the volcano. Sharks swan below the surface. "Good incentive to stay out of the water." the short captain stated as he stepped down from the top deck to the lower one to see how the men were at loading the canons.

Jae-ha gave a shiver at the thought of being eaten alive by those beasts. _Not a beautiful way to die._ He thought as suddenly lightning struck the water near one of the protruding rocks on the second side of the volcano. Lanterns were lit to give them light. Half of the ships suddenly set anchor as the second half prepared to continue. Looking at the man steering the wheel, Jae-ha saw that the man didn't look too sure about this plan.

As they came around the volcano, Jae-ha saw the first dozen frigate type ships entering into the cove. As they began to pass by, the ship rocked as the canons below deck went off. The canon balls flew through the enemy ships causing wood to explode and shatter. As the main sails fell, the ship exploded as the gunpowder was lit by the cannonballs hitting the barrels in the storage deck.

Cheers caused the moral of the men rise at the thought that this just might work. A second frigate pushed through the tight squeeze between the destroyed ship and the rocks. This ship had frontal cannons that went off. The ship behind Jae-ha, suddenly was hit; though it did not catch fire.

Rushing forward, Jae-ha climb up to the crows nest before using his Dragon leg he jumped high Into the sky and made a perfect landing on the enemy ship. Once there, he stabbed the man he landed behind which happened to be where the wheel was. Once the man fell dead he turned the ship into the sharp rocks causing the ship to crash hard into the rocks. The captain of the ship turned to yell at him, thinking he was one of his men, only for Jae-ha to smile before jumping high Into the air once again just as gunshots ran through the air, missing him by mere inches. Landing on his ship once again, Jae-ha chuckled as he watched the enemy ships try to go around.

He suddenly saw ships coming from out behind the volcano. The ship's that had been hiding there had gone out of the cove through the secondary exit and were converging upon the enemy ships from either side. Cannons began to shoot their artillery at the enemy ships. Some sunk instantly, others exploded; while the very few turned to try and escape. That was when the largest enemy ship arrived. The ten ships that were chasing the damaged enemy ships suddenly exploded, one after another as the huge cannons and turrets ripped through the wooden ships like they were made of twigs.

Captain Shu-zai suddenly came above deck at the sound of explosions that weren't being caused by their ships. "What happened?" he asked.

"Its got turrets and cannons." Jae-ha explained. "Very big cannons." he swallowed hard, the sudden lump in his throat not going away as sweat dripped from his brow. Nausea filling him and it had nothing to do with the current battle. What the he'll is going on? He wondered as he placed a hand on his chest, his heart beating faster than it should've been. Shaking his head, he looked up at the captain. "We've taken out only about half their fleet." he looked at the monster ship as it neared them. "Its headed for the reef."

"It will get stuck." He stated with a chuckle.

A grinding sound filled the air, as waves picked up as below the water the reef was being destroyed by the metal underbelly of the ship before them. Steam came out of the ship as the saw that it was being pushed by paddles in the back that were moved by gears that moved from the steam. It was an unusual ship, but effective. The side widows suddenly popped open, cannons were pushed into view.

Jae-ha's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. "They're going to fire!" he yelled. The captain began to yell at his men as they moved the sails in order to get out of the way of the next volley attacks.

The next set of explosions caused Jae-ha to fall onto the second deck below as the shockwaves hit him. Groaning he looked up at the hole he had made. Frowning, he jumped out of the hole. Beginning damage control, he found what was going on and who was left alive. Their ship had lost its main sail, but was otherwise undamaged. Unfortunately this left them vulnerable to attack.

We need to destroy that ship. He thought as felt his annoyance towards the ship begin to escalate. "I'll be back." he stated to Shu-zai. He could make the jump, but it was going to take a lot in order to do so. Kicking off his boots, he threw his tunic to the side as he climb up one of the other poles. Balancing at the very top with his dragon leg, he gave a squat before pushing off into the air with all his might.

Jae-ha would never admit it, but having his dragon leg in this fight would come in handy. As he landed on the metal ship, he began using his green leg to bust up the important pipes that helped the steam move the ship forward and backwards. Coming to the back end, where the gears were, he came in contact with his first resistance in the form of six men with axes and pistols. Spinning with his dragon leg held outward, the men were hit with the full strength of the Ryokuryuu leg which caused bones to be broken upon contact. Guns went off, but the wounds were ignored by the green dragon as he rushed forward, his daggers held in hand as he cut throats, stabbed through chests and gutted men in a flash.

Finally coming to his goal, Jae-ha used his foot to destroy the gears with a single kick. Without the gears moving the pressure through the pipes and with many of the pipes destroyed by Jae-ha. Warning bells began to go off as men began to rush out of the hatches. Taking this as a sign, Jae-ha ran forward towards the front of the large ship. As his foot pushed off from the ship, a huge dent being left behind in the metal of the ship as Jae-ha flew high into the sky once more.

When Jae-ha landed on his ship, Shu-zai grabbed him as he collapsed onto the deck. His wounds bleeding heavily. Suddenly an explosion occurred from the steam powered ship that sent a shockwave across the cove. The volcano suddenly giving off a rumble as the pressure finally gave and the lava began to overflow.

"Capt'n!" one of the men shouted as they pointed at the dozen ships left having begun to turn away from them.

Another with a spyglass suddenly yelled. "Capt'n!" he pointed to the horizon where dozens of other ships were headed their way. "They're flying our flag. They're from the earth!"

"Must've seen the smoke from our battle." he muttered. "Only way they could've found us." He explained as he looked at the young man. "Well, guess Geun-tae wasn't spoutin' lies about who he though ya were." he said pointing at the kids leg. He then noticed the deep wounds. "Get him to medical. Get the doc to clean 'im up. He's our lucky green dragon." His laughter the last thing Jae-ha heard for a very long time.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I just watched Pirate of the Caribbean (the new one) when I wrote this chapter and was inspired by young Captain Sparrows escape from that creepy guy. Anyway, I hope everybody enjoy this. Also ys our green dragon warrior got hurt, but he will be okay. I promise! I swear it. *smiles*


	94. Where Fire Meets Earth

**Chapter 94** : _Where Fire Meets Earth_

* * *

General Lee Geun-tae sat in his tent on the boarder of Kai and the Earth territories. The treacherous mountainous area had been a hardy hike for the men. The caves and caverns that lined the area served as places for his men to rest as they waited for the signal from Lord Tae-jun's signal fires that Kai was beginning their invasion. So far things had been quiet, very quiet and very boring. He was starting to think that his little princess didn't know what she was talking about and that this plan was going to fail. He suddenly heard what sounded like sword fighting outside his tent. Standing quickly he unsheathed his sword and rushed out of the tent, thinking they were under attack. When he stepped into the daylight, he found himself starring at the two Xing Generals, Vold and Algira, fighting each other. Vold fought with a pair of swords, a long sword that was visible to all and second short sword that he had hidden under his cloak. Algira fought with a combination of kicks, punches and sneak attacks with a small dagger that was only as big as the young man's hand.

Sheathing his sword, he crossed his arms over his chest and watched the two fight. He quickly noticed that he wasn't the only one watching. Half of the encampment was watching the fight, some men seemed to be moving their bodies in anticipation of a move. Others smiled as they saw openings in defenses or when there was a well placed punch to Vold's gut. Algira may have been a small thin man, but he was quick on his feet and knew where to hit where it hurt.

Vold's large sword swiped at Algira's head, as if to cut it from his shoulders. At the same time Algira brought up his leg and stopped the sword in mid-swipe with his leg, the armor on his leg stopping the sword in its tracks. Vold brought his second short sword out, only for Algira to push with his first leg against the large sword and bounce on his other leg to allow him to jump slightly into the air do a spin in mid-air and kick Vold in the face. Landing on his foot he pushed off the ground and rushed at Vold with his dagger drawn. A scuffle occurred between the two where Algira fought for dominance before Vold found himself on his back, both weapons gone from his hands and a dagger to his throat.

Cheers filled the encampment as the men watching got excited as the fight ended. Bets had been taken, the losers paying the winners as other went over to the two men and helped them stand up. The Two received pats on the back, as some of the younger soldiers began asking both questions, to which they answered the best the could. Afterwards some of the men began to buddy off to practice some of the things they had just learned from the two Xing citizens.

Geun-tae took this moment to approach the two. "Impressive fight." he commended them.

Vold answered first. "Thank-you General." he said with an inclination of his head. "We thought that perhaps we could teach your men a few things since we are here waiting for the enemy to arrive."

Geun-tae nodded in understanding. "It was a good idea." he stated as he watched the younger men move around each other, an older soldier keeping an eye on things to ensure nobody got too hurt or things got out of hand. "Is that how the armies of Xing fight?" he wondered.

Algira shook his head. "Not everyone." he answered. "The men I had under me fought mostly with their fists and feet; but they were taught how to incapacitate somebody with small weapons." he walked up behind Vold. "Vold-nyan is stronger in body than I am; however-" he wrapped an arm around Vold's neck in a chokehold. "if were to sneak behind him, grab him like this; in a few seconds he'd loose consciousness." he released his friend. "Or..." he pulled a wire from his pocket. "I could simply wrap this around his neck from behind." he showed Geun-tae by doing so. "Put enough pressure on the skin by pulling the wire and in seconds I could sever his throat and kill him." He removed the wire from Vold's neck, his friend rubbed his neck slightly.

"You can be quite deadly, can't you?" Geun-tae inquired as he eyed the blond.

"I can." Algira agreed. "I'm one of the five stars." he said pointing at himself. "As a general I have to be capable of doing something other than keeping Tao-nyan happy."

"Of course." was his reply. He had almost forgotten who these two men were. Yes, they had once been two of the generals of the five star General council. This meant they were deadly and could fight better than any normal soldier in the Xing army. They were a trump card, in case they were needed. A sudden messenger arrived gaining the earth general's attention. Opening the note, he found that it was a message from Jae-ha who told him that their Princess had ordered him to attain the Earth Navy and take on the Kai ships that were headed their way. Nodding, he went into his tent, wrote a quick not and sent the youth on to Chi'shin to get his fat Captain Commander off his ass and get him to assist Jae-ha as quickly as possible.

Standing back up after the messenger had left he went back out to see if he could talk those two Xing generals into a fight. He was bored and needed some entertainment.

* * *

Kan Tae-jun stood at the fortress wall that overlooked the canyon between the earth and fire tribes. It was also the only weak point between Kai and their two tribes. He placed his arm on the brick wall and leaned his chin on his palm. He was bored. He wanted to go back to the poor villages that he'd been helping. The old ladies loved telling him their stories and the old men seemed to have the dirtiest jokes. He loved getting his hands dirty, something he use to cringe at. Planting the seeds, watching them grow and soon they'd have the largest harvest that the fire tribe had seen in two decades.

 _The princess is amazing._ He thought as his eyes glanced at the canyon, only to see nothing below him. _She knew right where to find the Iza Seeds. She knew they could survive our horrible heat and infertile ground in the central and southern parts of the fire trib_ e. He yawned as he felt his body droop against the wall. He was tired now. _Princess Yona will make a wonderful Queen some day._

Footsteps nearby sounded as a tanned chubby man approached the lazing young fire Lord. Heuk-chi held a tray filled with food and drink for Kan Tae-jun. His black hair that was usually tied back in a bun and held by a white silk tie, was currently hanging loosely, like how Lord Su-won wore his hair. Rolling his eyes at the younger man he sat the tray by him and gently shook his lord's shoulder.

Kan Tae-jun lifted his head at being disturbed and saw the small meat sandwiches and drinks sitting on the tray. Looking over his shoulder he gave a tentative smile to his long time servant and fellow soldier. "Heuk-chi." he greeted the man. "Thank-you." he said with graciousness in his voice.

Surprised, Heuk-chi didn't respond for a moment or two until Tae-jun handed him a second cup. "You looked like you could use the food." he stated as he drank from the cup he'd been given.

"I am hungry, but not like I was when helping those people from the villages." he stated as he began to eat.

"You rarely stopped to rest when you first began helping them." Heuk-chi said as he recalled his young master having almost fainted from exhaustion and hunger. "I was quite proud of you for putting aside your own feelings for those people."

"Princess Yona wanted me to help them." he said with a shrug.

"True." Heuk-chi acquiesced. "However, you went beyond what she ordered you to do. You made sure the young and old had clothes and materials for the upcoming winter. You also asked for help from your brother in filling the storehouses. You also got help from your mother in finding builders who would demolish and rebuild homes for the poor, using your own money and not the money in royal coffers, to pay the builders."

Tae-jun flushed at the praise from his servant. "I wanted to maker her proud of me." he admitted. "Father never trusted me to do anything but to stay at the villa and possibly give him grandchildren one day." he frowned. "Actually, it was father who first pushed the idea of me marrying Princess Yona." he chuckled and shook his head. "She's beautiful, and I do love her; but I don't think I could ever have married her."

"Any reason why?" Heuk-chi saw some dust building up near the canyon.

"I think I would have begun to hate her for her beauty and how easy things seem to come for her." he stated as he placed his drink down and looked at his servant. Pointing at the spyglass, he was handed the device. Looking through it, he saw what appeared to be catapults, large vats of oil being pushed on carts and arrow turrets with huge arrows being hulled behind them. However the devices were nothing compared to the army of thousands that marched behind the machinery. "Sound the alarm and set the fire signals. We must warn everyone."

Heuk-chi gave a nod before he gave a signal to a soldier to set fire to the pyre. The oil slicked wood caught fire in an instant. Across the canyon another pyre was set on fire, before a third followed suit. In mere minutes every pyre across the canyon began to be set until it could be seen by their allies.

* * *

Golden eyes watched from the valley below as the pyres lit the sky, making it glow. Shin-ha had been walking towards Fuuga, when his senses felt something brushing up against them. He could sense his brothers were hard at work. Kija was near the wind boarder where Hak was, Zeno had returned to the castle a lot faster than he had expected, Jae-ha felt weakened; but alive. He, himself was going to Fuuga, thinking they could use his help; but now he wondered if he shouldn't have gone to the north to assist the earth General. Looking up at the sky once more, he could feel the wind beginning to pick up. Turning his eyes towards the north, he used his ability to see great distances and pushed passed everything until he saw what was heading towards Kouka.

Upon seeing the thousands of soldiers, the weapons of war and the great machines that were being brought into his mistress' country. With a deep breath, he turned his feet away from the trail that would eventually take him towards Fuuga and left towards the northern country. _Perhaps I should acquire a horse._ He thought as he continued to walk. Quickening his pace, he hoped he would arrive in time to be of assistance.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I am determined to finish this story. I may just put my other stories on hold until I finish this story. Haven't really decided yet.


	95. Sky and Wind Rage

**Chapter 95** : _Sky and Wind Rage_

* * *

Three days passed before Hak even realized that battles had been taking place across their country, one being nearby, as Kija arrived with General Yeong and his men in tow; along with people from the dragon clans. Next he got word of a battle taking place in Port Chor'um and that one of the five stars generals had been killed. This meant Xing was down two generals. This was a good thing, for them. Of course this meant they would have to deal with wanna be generals and commanders who were trying to take control.

This morning things seemed peaceful in the wind encampment, with the newly arrived sky general now here, moral seemed to have gone a bit higher. Then again, it could've been the way Kija was being praised by the young general that had the encampment's spirits rising. Having not only two generals but a dragon warrior on their side was enough to make anybody a bit happier.

Hak turned his attention towards the priest Gobi and his men. Something about the man rubbed him the wrong way. He seemed like a dirty, crooked politician; ready to snatch up the best thing in sight and at the moment he was watching Kija like a hawk.

White snake can watch his own back. He thought as he watched the hooded man. Though it might be best to have somebody keep an eye on that man. He looked towards Yeong, the youth was currently cleaning his sword, the katana having gotten dirty during his battle. Standing, Hak made his way over to him. "How bad was it?" he inquired seeing something in the young man's eyes before it vanished.

"Brutal." he stated. "I've read stories of battles, but I've never seen one; nor been in one." he shook his head. "I was told that the man I fought was General Yotaka. I've read about him in reports. It was only because of Kija that I'm alive today." he looked up to see two young wind soldiers talking to the silver haired man. "He fought Kija like a wild man."

Hak looked away from the other to look at the men who were doing training exercises with their staff weapons. "He knew death was coming for him, so he lashed out." he spoke, having seen it once during his battle in Awa.

"Has there been any word about any other attacks accruing?" Yeong inquired, his eyes turning towards Hak's form. The wind General was leaning against his weapon.

"Some, along with a rumor." he stated as he pulled a note out of his tunic and handed it to Yeong.

Taking the paper he read about the casualties in Chor'um and how ships were being seen off the coast near the fire tribe now. His eyes widened as he read about a battle that was rumored to have taken place near Devil's Cove a day ago. "Devil's Cove, it sounds familiar." he mumbled.

"Deadliest part of the sea near the point where the earth tribe meets Kai." Hak said. "Gramps told me that it's the one place you never want to go. Too many underwater rocks and coral reefs that can destroy the underside of a ship."

"According to the report, Princess Yona's husband destroyed a metal ship." he reread the report. "Metal?" he looked up at Hak wondering if he'd ever heard of such a thing.

"When Il was still alive I received a report from a spy in Kai stating that they had been experimenting with steam technology that was allowing them to build ships of metal." he scratched his head. "I would've dismissed it as crazy talk, but Gramps once stated that the crazier something sounds, the more likely it was the truth."

"What did you do?" he inquired, knowing Hak probably didn't let it go.

"I asked the spy to send proof." he simply stated. "I received artist renders of the ship and how it worked; blueprints on how to build one."

"King Il did nothing with these reports." Yeong stated and by the tightening of Hak's jaw he knew he was right.

"Yeah, he said to ignore them." he said. From the corner of his eye he watched one of Gobi's men sneak around one of the tents in order to watch Kija from a distance. He was becoming annoyed by how relentless the Xing priest was becoming. "I need your assistance in something."

Yeong who had looked back down at the map before him, marking where the enemy had been defeated, looked up at Hak. "Yes?" he asked, mostly out of curiosity.

"I don't trust that man." he said nodding towards the priest. "Since Kija arrived he has been very interested in him."

"Because he's a dragon warrior?" He asked Hak who gave him a look of shock. "What? Just because Yu-hon ordered everybody to destroy those books doesn't mean everybody did as he asked." He looked back at the map. "I noticed him too. I have three of my best watching over Kija. I also noticed the lady in green keeping a careful eye on him too."

"Woman in green?" Hak inquired, gaining a nod towards the trees above where Kija was standing. Looking closely he saw a couple of the warriors from Kija's village dressed in green or blue keeping an eye on him. He then saw a woman in a green tunic and black slacks looking up at him from the pot of food every so often. He chuckled, it seemed those closet to Kija were keeping their eyes on him in order to keep him safe without him noticing. "Good."

"Hmm." Yeong agreed as he touched his chin. "They're going to attack soon." his statement got Hak to look at him. "Look." he pointed at the map. "They attacked me here in the southern part of the country, only a few miles from our current position. Then they attacked a mercenary run village in the southeast, lost a second general there. Next they attacked the earth naval vessels in the northwest."

"They'll attack the north soon, if they are going for a pattern." Hak stated as he noticed it also. "The fire and earth tribes are to combine their forces, they'll destroy Kai if they attack."

"But then there are rumors of ships nearing the fire ports." Yeong said. "If the empress attacks at the same time that Kai does..."

Hak sighed. "The fire tribe will pull their forces in order to protect their ports." Hak frowned. "They're looking for a way into our country, but because our defenses are in perfect order they can't seem to find an in."

"I think they already do." Yeong stated, as he eyed Hak from the corner of his eye. "The sky tribe is missing over two thousand of our soldiers." Hak stiffened. "I've gone over the records. They vanished when Kye-sook left Kouka."

"They're laying in wait." Hak felt the blood drain from his face. "Yona-"

"Is safest where she is." Yeong said softly, trying to keep Hak calm. "I've ensured it."

Just then Han-dae came running into the camp causing a ruckus as everybody took notice of the blood running down from his forehead and clothing. Hak moved away from Yeong's tent. "What happened?" he demanded from the younger man.

"It was a trick!" Han-dae yelled. "The wall was so we couldn't see them bringing in their weapons!" he looked at Hak with wide eyes. "They have catapults that sling tar fireballs!" He started to become teary-eyes. "Fa-zo is dead." Hak looked over Han-dae's shoulder in time to see Fa-yun look at them with shock, which quickly turned into anger. Han-dae suddenly looked down. "I'll never be rid of the sound of his voice as he died." Hak then noticed how Han-dae was holding his arm, that was covered by his cloak. Lifting it he saw the appendage was blotched with black splotches and burn marks.

Looking up, he saw one of Kija's men standing nearby. "Take him to the medical tent." Turning towards the group that had come to hear Han-dae. "You heard him, our enemy is now invading us!" he yelled at the men. "We have no time to mourn right now. Fa-zo will be missed. He taught many of us, myself included. Right now we honor him by doing what he and so many others have taught us. We fight!" Everybody began nodding. "We defend not only our tribe, we defend Kouka and our princess who is counting on us to make sure than none of these bastards make it to Kuuto." He felt his anger spike. "I know I won't disappoint her." he looked at each man and woman before giving them a dangerous look, his smile turning deadly. "Now, let's show these people why it's not a good idea to make our tribe mad."

Kija stood back as he listened to Hak and couldn't help but feel the fire of excitement spread along his limbs and fill his spirit. "Yes." he said to nobody but himself before he walked up to Hak after he had given the men his speech. "Hak, I wish to help."

Hak smiled at him. "I doubt I could keep you from fighting." He grabbed his weapon where he had left it, near Yeong's tent. "Looks like you were right, but wrong about where they'd be attacking." he said to the other general who was preparing himself by placing his armor on.

Looking at the wind general and the silver haired dragon warrior. "Let's hope." he stated as he grabbed his sword, placing it on his hip he joined Hak and Kija as they began to coordinate and place their men in position around the rocky terrain. The one thing they had against those from Xing was that they knew the forests better than the foreigners.

* * *

Former Ju-doh arrived at the Sky army barracks by mid-morning. What he saw caused him to give an involuntary gasp. Blood was splattered everywhere. Body parts were cut from their owns, as soldiers laid dying from their wounds or dead. Pulling his blades from their sheaths, he slowly made his way through the putter buildings of the courtyard. He saw young men cut down in the prime of their lives. He also found experienced soldiers hanging onto life by a thread. Finding one coherent still, he pulled the soldier up against the building.

"Who did this?" he asked in a hushed voice.

The older soldier was no simpleton, but a commander. "Kye-sook." the man stated as he coughed up blood from his lungs, which were filling with his lifeblood.

Ju-doh's eyes widened. "Impossible." he muttered. "He is not in the country."

The commander's breathing was beginning to sound like he was breathing underwater. "He...sent a message." the commander said. "Major...Chul-gi...yelled Kye-sook orders...death to...all." he gasped. "He killed most...but I..." he pointed over to the closed cellar doors where large boxes were stacked. "saved...some." His eyes became distant as his breathing stopped.

Quickly moving, Ju-doh ran over to the cellar doors, pushed the large boxes of supplies away from them and opened the doors to reveal a dozen or so young soldiers. "Get up, grab your armor!" he yelled at them.

"Sir?" one asked sounding fearful.

"You heard me boy!" he yelled at the young man. "Grab your armor and weapons. If you can't find them, grab them from your fallen comrades and follow me. We must get rid of the traitors!"

"Yes sir!" the young men yelled out as they rushed out of the cellar and towards their fallen, pulling armor and weapons from the dead bodies.

Once armed with weapons and protected by their comrades armor, they lined up behind Ju-doh who began to move through the next level of inner buildings. They found dead medical personnel, patients who had their throats cut or had been dismembered. Some of the young men coughed or gagged at the smell of death. Ju-doh sneered at the sight of all the dead. Exiting the building quietly, they made their way to the next building was one of the sleeping corridors and was where they found soldiers surrounding another group of soldiers.

It was easy to tell who was the enemy, the ones about to be executed were bare of their clothes; while the ones with weapons were covered in blood. Ju-doh saw red as he rushed at the first two soldiers in front of him. Taking his duel swords he stabbed them from behind, this set off the other into action. The young men behind him moved forward and began killing those who had betrayed them and their comrades. The naked men grabbed the weapons of the dead and joined the fighting.

Soon the traitors were outnumbered as the two groups joined forces. Ju-doh's quick footwork made it near impossible for anybody to catch him. He hadn't been the sky general for nothing. As he took the life of one man, another came at him, only to be decapitated by the former general's second sword. As the fight ended with the last man, he turned towards the survivors. Ordering these men around, he had them quickly dressed, take the weapons and armor from the traitors before they began to move on to the next buildings.

As they came to the training arena, Ju-doh found himself looking at bloodied hanging bodies. Some from the watch towers, other from balconies; but the main amount of dead bodies were in the training yard. His eyes were wide as he looked at the carnage. So many had died and by the look of it, they had fought to the last breath. It was then that he saw Chul-gi. Without a second thought he charged the man who seemed to be waiting for him.

"I knew we had a rat in here!" the man sneered at Ju-doh as their blades met. Around them the survivors began to engage in battles with the thousand or so traitors.

"You killed innocent men here!" Ju-doh yelled at the man. "Why?"

The dark eyes from the second man widened in surprise. "Why?" he asked as he pushed away from Ju-doh's swords with his own. The two began to circle around each other. "Because, they were on the wrong side!" he yelled as he advanced towards Ju-doh, swiping at the former general's head. "I wonder if I'll get a prize from Lord Kye-sook should I present him with your head." he said out loud.

Ju-doh growled as he dodged the majors attacks with ease. Blocking the curved sword with his own, Ju-doh pushed the blade away. "You'll never find out." he snarled as he moved quickly, kicking Chul-gi in the stomach with the flat of his foot, he brought the second around in a double kick and hit the majors face. He then moved forward quickly and ran one blade through the majors gut while blocking the blade that had tried to stop him. Pulling away, Chul-gi fell to the ground dead as the last of the fighting ended with his side winning.

"Where are the rest of the soldiers?" he growled at one of the surviving soldiers.

"General Yeong took nearly half of the forces and seven of the commanders with him." the man answered. "We were left with the bare minimum here."

Sighing he was glad that at least the new general had taken the rest of the men and that perhaps not everything had been lost. "Grab the dead and cover them from the vultures." he ordered. "Then prepare yourselves to leave." he then turned away from the surviving men and went to see if there was anything to salvage in supplies.

* * *

It was noon when the Xing soldiers began to move through the rougher terrain of the rocky forest of the wind tribe. Their soldiers looked tired as the pushed and pulled the catapult weapons through the rough terrain. Archers from Hakuryuu village had their arrows pulled and ready as the tar wagons appeared. Fire blazing at the ends of the arrows, waiting for the signal from General Hak, who suddenly appeared upon a huge boulder that overlooked the road. Behind the large boulder a few wind tribesmen were placing explosives next to it.

"So, you think you can come into my territory and hurt my people?" he asked them causing the soldiers to stop moving.

In front of the caravan stood a dark haired, rough looking man. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the man before him when a memory hit him of a woman glaring at him with the same passionate look in her eyes. _It can't be...that woman died._ he thought as he watched Hak lift his weapon and slam it's end onto the boulder.

"I don't think so." Hak said as he continued to glare at the Xing soldiers. "You will have to get passed me first." he growled. "I am Son Hak, General of the wind and defender of her highness' lands. In order to pass, you must kill me and the army behind me." At that the army saw the soldiers in the tress reveal themselves just as the archers fired their arrows, the vats of tar exploding into fire. At that same moment Hak jumped from the boulder as it exploded.

In his mind, General Namsek heard the voice of a raven haired woman. "If you want my child, you'll have to kill me first!"

He gasped as he looked at Son Hak and knew the child from years ago had lived through the night and hadn't been killed when his mother had been. Shit. He cursed mentally as he drew his sword from its sheath and went after the boy who had escaped death once. _I'll kill him with my bare hands if I have to!_

Hak had no idea of the dilemma that the Xing general was going through, nor really cared as his weapon came in contact with the general's sword. He did understand or know that in him being alive complicated things gravely. Taking a page out of Jae-ha's book, Hak kicked the man in the stomach; forcing the general back. Bringing down his staff, he cleaved the blade into the man's shoulder, causing the armor to tear away and reveal unblemished skin.

Namsek cursed at the speed of the youth before him. His enemy was faster than himself. _I only need one good shot_. He thought as he dodged the quandao's blade. Grabbing the metal of the staff, he pushed the quandao away from him causing the young general's eyes to widen in shock. _I'm not that old yet._ He thought as he thrust his sword at the young man only to have his sword blocked by a small dagger Hak had pulled out of his tunic coat in the nick of time.

The two men stood in a deadlock. Neither releasing the other. One trying to pull a weapon from the others grasp while block a weapon from killing him. Namsek growled as fate seemed to have given the child of that woman incredibly unnatural strength. "You must die." he hissed at Hak as hatred filled him to the brim.

Hak frowned at the man. Something wasn't right. He couldn't put his finger on it but he swore he'd met this man before. Mentally shaking that thought away, he knew it was impossible any way. He took a step back, and pulled the quandao out of the man's strong grasp. Jumping away he prepared himself for another volley, when he heard screams as the carts holding the hot vats of tar finally gave way and began to fall. The tar flowed out of the vats and onto those trying to stop them from falling.

Namsek took the distraction to rush at Hak, only to be once again blocked by the youth's unnatural speed and strength. Their blades smashing together causing sparks to light between them. Seeming to forget about Hak's second weapon, he suddenly gave a gasp as Hak moved forward and stabbed him in the side, pulling the weapon out with his momentum as he moved away from Namsek.

Cursing his luck, Namsek decided to abandon this fight and turned to run; only have three arrows simultaneously shoot him in the back.

Looking above him Hak noticed the lady in the green shirt, who had been watching over Kija earlier. Nodding his thanks, he went after the now injured Xing general who had fallen in a crevice and now couldn't get up. Placing the blade of his weapon against the man's neck, Hak prepared to take the man's life. "Tell me your name." he said to the fallen general.

"Namsek." he stated not knowing if the boy knew it or not.

Hak had never heard of that name, but knew it probably had meaning. "Means nothing to me." he stated causing Namsek to want to laugh, but instead stayed quiet. Hak looked up to see General Yeong a nod. "Know a Namsek?" he inquired.

"Just that he's a general and possibly one of the five stars." was his reply.

"Then her highness may want him for questioning." Hak replied as he pulled his weapon away from Namsek's neck. "I'll take him to Fuuga, where we will begin questioning him." He looked down the hill towards the still fighting soldiers. "I take it there's not many left fighting?"

Yeong gave a nod as he tied Namsek's hands. "Should we dress his wounds?" he asked.

Hak shrugged. "Don't care." he said as he frowned at the man. Something still didn't feel right about him. "I'm going to find Kija, then we will take some men with us as we escort him and Gobi to Fuuga."

"Gobi?" Namsek inquired before he began laughing. "Guess we missed him too!" he laughed causing Hak to raise an eyebrow. "Empress Kouren will be disappointed."

Hak shook his head and decided not to ask, at least not yet. He turned away from Yeong and their prisoner and started down the hillside to find the silver haired dragon and get back to his home immediately. All the while his stomach felt like it had been tied in to knots as a very bad feeling filled him.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : *laughs nervously* Uh, sorry about the chapter being so long, 3900 plus words. Once I got on a roll I couldn't stop. I also did another chapter for an unpublished story. I CAN'T STOP MYSELF! LoL. I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. Also notice I did not kill Namsek, though I really was thinking of doing just that. Any way, I'll probably do another chapter in a day or two. ^_^


	96. A Dragon's Curse

**Chapter 96** : _A Dragon's Curse_

* * *

Shin-ah was thankful when he came across a farmer, who in return of use of his horse; Shin-ah gave him what money he had on him and pointed out where the best hunting spot would be. The blue haired warrior rode the beast fast and hard towards the border. His golden eyes spotting the hoard coming through the canyon. His eyes wide at the sight of the weapons that these men were going to use on the people of the fire and earth tribes. Fear filled him as he realized what he was going to have to do. He was going to have to use his true power, a power that would weaken him and make him paralyzed. _For Yona, I must protect...Kouka._ With that thought he beat back his fears and pushed forward by making the horse go faster.

* * *

Li Hazara laughed as he watched his men, warriors who were trained by himself. Some were former slaves, or even current ones on loan by their masters. He cared not of his men, only the prize at the end of this battle. Princess Yona was said to be the most beautiful woman to have been born to the Kouka kingdom in over a thousand years. She was only sixteen, but with youth such as hers, she'd be perfect for his harem. As an added bonus, Kouren had stated that he could have her sister or give her to whoever he wished. He'd be given two beautiful women and all he had to do was kill Su-won, Son Hak and help destroy Kouka.

A malicious smile spread across his face at the idea of him being able to finally be rid of the scourge that was Kouka. What the young Empress didn't realize was how he planned on taking Xing afterwards. He wouldn't stop until he controlled all of the lands of the weaker kingdoms. After Xing was taken care of, Sei would be easy.

Sitting back on his steed, he pointed his men towards the positions he wanted them in. Messengers were sent to the head of the army to the commanders, half of the contingent was sent towards the rocky hills of the earth tribe. The large arrow turrets were put into position. With their new weapon technology, their long ranged weapons could now Fire from a half mile away and were always deadly. The second half was sent through the canyon between the two tribes, with the smaller catapults to be a distraction from the much larger, deadlier ones that would be placed at the head of the canyon. These could fire from great distances, with fiery boulders that were covered in tar and oil.

An arrow shot across the darkening sky as the signal was given for his army to begin their first attacks on the fortresses that guarded the canyon.

* * *

Tae-jun finished his letter to his brother as a request for more men to be set to them. The attack had even begun, but he could tell that the men he had under him would not be enough. There were thousands coming through the canyon. They'd been prepared for a few hundred, not thousands. He then looked up as Heuk-chi walked in wearing his full armor. The flames on his chest plate represented the fire tribe. Tae-jun's own armor reflected this as well. Picking up his sword from the table he'd been leaning over, he placed it on his hip as he walked out of the room in order to speak to his commander.

A middle aged, greying man looked up as Kan Tae-jun walked towards him. "Commander Xio, I hope you are up for the battle that is quickly approaching us."

"The men are highly trained sir." he said proudly to the young fire Lord. "The archers are in place on the cliffs, as the foot soldiers are ready for you every command."

"The riders?" Tae-jun inquired. These were newly added to their army, an idea he got from Elder Mundok, who had stated that every tribe had riders, but not the fire tribe. It was something Tae-jun had gotten his brother to approve of.

The commander smiled. "Awaiting your signal." he stated as he followed the young Lord to the stables where Tae-jun got on one of the beasts.

"I will ride with my men." he stated proudly. "Heuk-chi, I expect to see you with the foot soldiers. Make sure your men know what to do."

Heuk-chi gave a bow of his head. "They do." he responded as he moved out of the way as Tae-jun left on his horse, his sword on his hip and a look of pride on his face.

"You know," Xio began. "I never thought I'd be proud to serve under Lord Kan Tae-jun. The boy use to be so stuck up and knew nothing about the military that he commanded." Xio stated as he and Heuk-chi watched Tae-jun join up with his men. "Now though, he's quite competent and I'm quite confident that he'll ensure his men fight well."

Heuk-chi smiled. "He was forced to mature recently." he stated gaining a look from the commander. "Somebody entrusted him with the health and welfare of the poor in our tribe and he passed with flying colors."

"Huh." the commander said with shock. "So he just needed the right shove in order to grow up."

Heuk-chi watched the commander walk away before looking off to where his Lord had gone. _Or perhaps he needed somebody to believe in him._ He thought as he walked towards where the men he'd been entrusted with were waiting for him.

* * *

Tae-jun pulled the reigns of his horse back as he brought the horse to a stop in front of the oncoming enemy army. Raising his arm, he watched the archers raise their weapons. At the same moment the catapults at the end of the canyon, on the enemy's side pulled back as it was loaded with a tar covered boulder and lit on fire. Tae-jun could see the enemy scramble to load the small catapults at the front of the army, not knowing about the larger ones. Moving his arm down in a strike position, the archers on the cliffs suddenly released a torrent of arrows upon their enemy. In the back, at the entrance, the catapults released their load, sending it hurtling towards their targets.

An explosion of fire occurred at the first fortress, where Tae-jun had just left. The young fire lords eyes widened in shock. Having no idea where the attack had come from; however he had no time to contemplate the situation as the army charged him and his riders as the smaller catapults released their loads towards them. Pulling his sword from its sheath, he yelled out the charge. Kicking the sides of his horse to move it forward, Tae-jun charged forward with his horsemen chasing after him.

Above them their archers took aim upon the soldiers controlling catapults. Killing man after man in a slew of arrows. The catapults suddenly swung around in a quick motion set by gears. The archers eyes widened in shock as the next catapult loads were set flying towards the cliffs. Some ran to escape death, others stayed and shot their last arrows in an attempt to kill the ones working the catapults.

* * *

In the mountainous area of the earth tribe, General Lee Geun-tae was in a similar fight with Kai soldiers. The first attack had been a flurry of arrows sent into the earth encampment. Some were killed instantly, others were merely injured. The arrows were found to be made from metal and almost impossible to remove fro. the wounds as they had barbs on them when driven into the wounds. So even if you survived the initial attack, if you were hit by the barbed arrows, you were still screwed.

Shields thankfully came in handy as they at least could keep the soldiers safe from the onslaught of arrows falling from the sky. Taking charge of the men surrounding them, both Vold and Algira got a dozen men to raise their shield over them to protect the fallen in order to get them to the medical tents that were at the other end of the camp.

As the two Xing former generals did this, Geun-tae charged the enemy that was coming up over the hills towards their camp. As swords clashed, above them the heavens began to pour rain down upon the soldiers below. In minutes the ground became soaked with mud and blood alike as the heavens seemed to cry at the bloodshed.

In his years, Geun-tae had fought in only a few battles. Later in life he would recount on how the enemy seemed to be like an endless sea, for they kept coming. Kill one and two replaced that one. Young and old fought in this battle as it seemed to become a battle of wills and strength.

As a horseman came charging at the earth General with a spear outstretched to kill him, Cold pushed the general down as Algira appeared in front of them and released a Single arrow that pierced the heart of the beast. As the horse went down the soldier on top of it jumped, only to find two swords thrusters into his gut from both Geun-tae and Vold. The two men gave each other a nod, one thanking the other for the assistance. As the two stood back to back, Algira stood off to the side taking in the battle as he spotted something flying through the sky.

"Arrows!" he yelled out. The three grabbed fallen soldiers shields and held them above their bodies. The metal arrows bounced and clanged against the metal shields. Algira gave a gasp as one came halfway through his shield, the metal of the arrow stronger than the metal of the shield. Throwing the shield to the side the blond took off towards the correction the arrows were coming from.

Vold cursed at his companions impulsive side as he stayed with the general to protect his back. "Now this is a fight!" Geun-tae yelled, lightning striking above their heads. Laughing lightly the earth General took the head from another enemy as Vold cut down a second man who came from the side. Another sound filled the air, a whistling sound, as more arrows came flying towards them. Grabbing the shield, Vold held it above his head to protect both himself and the general, a single arrow came from the side as an archer shot Vold in the side with a normal wooden arrow.

Geun-tae saw the attack happen. Taking his hand, he broke the arrow off at the head, leaving part of the shaft in the wound in order to ensure Vold didn't bleed to death. He then kicked a short sword up from the ground, grabbed it in mid-air and threw it at the archer; killing him instantly.

Vold groaned as he looked at his side as he hid behind a large boulder. He was thankful the general had done what he did. Otherwise he would have pulled the arrow out. With it as it was, he could still fight without much hindrance. Pushing away from the boulder, he rushed towards a soldier who was sneaking behind Geun-tae. Taking his sword, he thruster it through the young man's body, killing him. The two men then separated as the pushed through the throng of people, killing the enemy left and right.

* * *

Algira, jumped over bodies, making a mad dash through soldiers. Using his dagger to stab people in the neck or twist the heads the wrong way as he made his way towards the enemy's left flank where he had seen the arrows come from.

The sound of something moving caught his attention. As lightning lit the night sky up, he saw the huge machine being filled with dozens of metal arrows. The metal gears lifting the head of the device up as something was pulled from behind, sending the arrows high Into the air. Looking around the area, he found six men guarding the current device.

Rushing forward with his dagger in hand, he stabbed the first through the heart, the next one didn't even have a chance to move as he pushed his blade up through the man's jaw and into his brain. Pulling the dagger out, he dodged the third before slashing the blade across the man's throat, killing him. The fourth and fifth came at him with spears. He threw his dagger at the fifth, hitting him between the eyes. The fourth he jumped into the air, landed on the spear, snapping it in two, grabbed a shard of wood in mid-air he stabbed the man in the throat. The sixth just had witnessed the deaths of his companions. As Algira stood up, he walked forward and grabbed his dagger from the skull of the man he'd killed seconds ago. He also grabbed the blade of the spear he had just broke with his feet. Moving quickly on his feet, using the mud as a weapon, he kicked the mud into the eyes of the last man, the killed him with the spear blade.

With the six guards dead he approached the turret workers. It was here that he found the men chained to the turret and realized that they were slaves. "I'll give you a choice." he began. "You can live if you stop working that device. If you continued though, I'll be forced to kill you."

"Kill us." the first of the two said. "If we rebel, they kill our families."

"I won't let you stop us." the second stated as he grabbed one of the arrows. "If we do this, we'll gain our freedom!"

Algira sighed with some sadness as his shoulders drooped. "Forgive me Yona-nyan, Tao-nyan." he muttered softly before rushing at the two workers and ending their lives.

* * *

Tae-jun groaned as he pushed himself up from the ground, his horse had thrown him when a soldier had shot the beast on the rump. On the ground, he picked up his dropped weapon and took on an enemy soldier as the man charged him with a spear. Side stepping, he cut the spear in half before spinning and kicking the man in the chest. The man slid across the canyon, as he came to a stop a hoof from a horse stomped his head in; killing him. The young fire Lord spotted Heuk-chi on the battlefield and rushed towards him as an enemy came up behind the older man. Just as Heuk-chi was about to be killed Tae-jun thrust his sword from behind the man causing the man to drop his weapon and fall to his knees. Pushing the man to the side he took up a position behind Heuk-chi.

"Thank-you Lord Tae-jun." Heuk-chi said as he stabbed another soldier. "The volley's from the second catapult seems to have stopped."

"For now." Tae-jun said with a frown. "The enemy wishes to lull us into a false sense of security." he then looked at the burning first catapult. "Who did that?"

"Archers before they were taken out." Heuk-chi said before giving a gasp.

Tae-jun turned his head in time to see a giant fireball soar through the air and hit the second fortress. He looked at his companion, as if to say; see, told you so. Just then an explosion was heard in the far back of the enemy forces. "What was that?" he wondered.

"Xio does like explosives." Heuk-chi said off-handedly.

Tae-jun smiled at that and hoped the old commander was alright and that he'd taken out the long range catapult, because that'd be very helpful. He gave a sudden groan as an arrow suddenly lodged itself in his leg. Cursing, he broke it off. At that moment Heuk-chi threw a dagger at the archer who had injured his Lord. The dagger lodged itself in the man's chest, near his heart. After the man fell, Heuk-chi ran over to him and grabbed his arrows and bow before returning to Tae-jun's side.

"Give me those." Tae-jun said. "You continue fighting, I'll climb to a higher level and see if I can cause some damage."

"Uh," Heuk-chi began.

"No arguing!" Tae-jun yelled. "Go!"

Heuk-chi did as he was told even as he felt worry swell in his stomach. But you're horrible at archery. He thought as he grabbed his weapon and left his Lord behind.

Tae-jun placed the quiver on his back, along with the bow before he stood, carefully. Pain raced up his leg. Grinding his teeth together, he began to climb the side of the cliff in order to get to the top, hoping he didn't fall the entire time. What seemed like forever, in reality was an hour or so, Tae-jun finally was at the top of the cliff. When he looked up from his kneeling position he saw a man in a blue tunic and black pants with a large white fur wrapped over his shoulders, a huge long sword in his hand.

"I-" he began as the man bent down and helped him to stand. "Who are you?"

"Shin-ah." the young man answered.

An image of the blue haired youth that he had met awhile back before the battles had begun, filled his head. "Oh." he said as he watched the golden eyed man step towards the cliff edge.

"Please watch over me," Shin-ah stated. "After I use my power, I may faint or fall forward."

"Power?" Tae-jun inquired causing Shin-ah to turn his head towards him.

"I am Seiryuu." Shin-ah stated with some sadness in his voice. "I'll protect you, but I'll need you to protect me afterwards."

Tae-jun's eyes widened as he realized that this man was one of the legendary warriors of old. "Of course." he said with pride appearing in his voice. "I'll keep you safe."

Shin-ah gave him a nod before closing his eyes for a moment. _Please, don't kill our allies_. Shin-ah thought in prayer as he raised his head back up and opened his eyes. He saw the darkness in the Kai soldiers. Releasing the full power of the blue dragon, he felt the monster begin devouring everything in sight. _No_. He thought, _Not our allies, the enemy!_ He could feel the anger of his dragon power, the anger at arriving late, anger at the enemy for daring to harm what was it's masters and his to protect!

Tae-jun suddenly could feel waves of hate and malice coming from what had been a kind and gentle man. A dark shadow seemed to life from the young man's shoulders before falling into the valley below. Screams filled the air, these not of battle cries but of horror. The Kai soldiers stopped fighting, only to be grasping at their chests as if their hearts were about to bounce out of their ribcage. Some fell in silence, horror filling their faces, others screamed in pain as they felt their hearts being grasped by invisible hands and squeezed until they fell dead.

Throughout the canyon Kai soldiers fell dead, without having been touched by an enemy sword. The mysterious affliction spread down to the entrance of the canyon,men falling dead as others ran for their lives. In the earth encampment the Kai soldiers began screaming, clawing at their chests to try and pry the invisible hands away from them.

Up on the cliff, Shin-ah pushed his power to the max. Trying to stop all of the fighting, to stop their allies from dying premature deaths when he felt the power suddenly snap back to him. Instant weakness began to spread down his limbs. His legs gave way first causing him to fall forward. He felt sudden hands grasp him before he fell forward to his death. Opening his eyes weakly he looked at Kan Tae-jun. "Thank-you." he said softly before letting the curse of the dragon take full effect and passed out.

Tae-jun looked over his shoulder as the light of the sunrise came over the horizon before looking at the battlefield below him. His jaw dropping as he saw the bodies littering everywhere in the canyon. If this was the power of one legendary warrior, then he couldn't wait to see what the others could do. Sudden hope filled him as his thoughts turned to the four dragon warriors of old and the legend that followed them.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Okay, so I did another very long chapter. I have a feeling these final chapters may end up being long; just to warn you guys. LoL.

Also, due to Thankgiving coming up soon, I'll be taking a break from updating around the 21st and probably won't return until the 27th or 28th. So I have about ten days before I vanish on you guys. I'll try to post about 8-10 chapters between now and then.


	97. Yona's Secret

**Chapter 97** : _Yona's Secret_

* * *

A week went by since Yona found out about her little friend. In that week her stress went up, from learning about Chor'um being attacked to finding out that her husband was involved in a major battle at sea. She was thankful of General Geun-tae sending more men to assist her husband though. Next she heard about the fighting that occurred at the border of Xing and the wind tribe, a pit of worry appearing in her stomach for the safety of her long time childhood best friend. She knew she shouldn't worry, but she couldn't help it.

She was currently was currently playing a game of Go with Elder Kan Ling-tae who had come to visit her a day ago. She still hadn't told Elder Su Min-sun about her expecting and she really didn't want to tell anybody about it because if the fighting came to Kuuto, she would fight to save her people. She did know that would have to tell her warriors though. Her eyes left the board to watch Lady Mee-yon teach Princess Tao how to do a crochet stitching, something that had taken Yona weeks to learn when she was younger. Turning back to her game she saw that she was close to losing and frowned.

"Her highness doesn't seem to be on top of her game today." the elder stated as he noticed the blond young man, Zeno, was keep a closer watch on her today. "May I ask where your guards are?"

"Helping in keeping our country safe." she stated. "I wish to inquire about a story I read. I've been told you may be able to enlighten me on something." She said having been looking into the palace birth records and how she would go about getting Jae-ha placed as King when she was crowned herself.

"Which story is it that you wish for my help?" he asked as he watched he place her piece on the board and chuckled at the move she was making, defending her pieces instead of attacking his.

"It's the story of Princess Anya who married her guard, a commoner." she stated. "It states nothing about him becoming King, why?" she saw understanding in his eyes.

"Because he did not want to rule, so he was not made a King." he said as he moved his piece to attack hers. "He was born a commoner, but like our Hak, was adopted and made a young Lord." he sat back to see what move she'd make next. "He wanted her to rule so that he could go around the rules of royalty and fight in her stead." he saw her seeming to be stuck on what her next move should be. "Once you are crowned, you will have the option in making your husband King; but he will have the option of saying no. If he does, he can be given the title of Prince Consort."

"Jae-ha is my husband." she stated as she picked up a piece to move. "We will both rule side by side; he and I have discussed this, many times." she was about to sacrifice her piece. "My question is, will our children be able to rule after us?" he raised an eyebrow. "The story goes that after their deaths, the sky tribe questioned the legitimacy of the children's right to rule because of the father's heritage of being of common blood." she watched him take the bait of attacking her piece without realizing what he had just done yet. "This happened a thousand years ago and because of this, there was a war that lasted twenty years. The children, one boy and one girl, were killed; but the daughter had a child with the sky Lord's son and that's where my family line comes from." she looked at him, a serious tone coming to her voice. "I don't want another war to occur because of my marriage to Jae-ha."

"The war was fruitless in the end." he agreed when suddenly he froze when he saw that her pieces had surrounded his king piece, somehow she had distracted him from the game and had secured a win. He chuckled. "It seems you've won Princess." Yona smiled at him. "I do not think anybody will question your children's legitimacy." he glanced over at Zeno. "I don't think your warriors would allow it." His eyes narrowed at her. "Why are you asking these questions." he asked out of curiosity.

Quick thinking allowed her to get away without giving a lengthy answer. "I'm thinking of the future." she stated simply as a servant came over to them with a cart filled with cream filled treats and fruit sacks that Yona easily recognized as Yun's concoctions. Giggling she snagged an apple truffle and moaned when she tasted mint in the truffle cream. Mint had become a staple for her, as it seemed to kick the nausea to the sidelines.

Tao walked over to her and looked at the elder. "May I play with you this time elder?" she inquired gaining a mischievous look from the older man.

"I suppose." he said with a chuckle. "Are you good?"

She smiled brightly as she clasped her hands together. "My father taught me, but I could never win against him; neither could Kouren." her eyes grew sad at the mention of her sister, Yona touched her shoulder in comfort.

Yona took a plate over to Lady Mee-yon and picked up her own crochet needles to finish up the lime green and yellow blanket she was doing. The dark haired woman looked at Yona from a side glance. "How far along are you?" she questioned her quietly. Yona blushed at the former Lady of the fire tribe. "I know how to spot a pregnant girl, I've had two son's; remember?"

Yona sighed in defeat. "You won't say anything?" she asked with a pleading look.

"Never." was her answer. "I know those old goats would put you in a room and make sure you'd never know what was happening to your country until it was too late." she looked over her shoulder at her former father-in-law. "Ling-tae is a good man, but he's still a man and only would be thinking about how this would impact him and perhaps a small portion of the country. He wouldn't take in account about how this would stress you out." she took Yona's hand in her own. "If you want, I'll stay until the little one is born. I know what to expect, and even though you'll have your midwife, it's best to have somebody you trust next to you as well."

"That'd be nice." Yona admitted with a sigh. "The midwife thinks I'm around two months."

"You've been married three." Mee-yon stated with a smirk. "It took your father years to get your mother pregnant. My husband took six months for our first, eight for our second." she chuckled. "Your man works fast." Yona blushed before going back to her crocheting.

An hour after speaking to the Lady Mee-yon, Yona left the garden with Zeno walking not to far behind her when she heard a commotion at the front gate. Walking the wall and looking over it she saw a couple of wagons full of soldiers being towed towards the barracks with Ju-doh helping one walk as another injured soldier was riding his horse. Turning around she walked down to the gate where two guards stood.

"Open the gate." she said with authority in her voice. The two guards did as they were told as Zeno rushed to her side.

"Miss?" he questioned her.

"Something has happened." she stated as she walked out. "Ju-doh!" she called out the former sky general's name.

The scared faced man turned his head towards the voice calling his name. "Princess?" he questioned. "You shouldn't be out here!" he yelled without thinking.

"You shouldn't yell at your princess." she stated gaining a flush of embarrassment from him, the soldier with his arm around his shoulders smiled. "What happened?"

"The sky barracks were attacked by traitors." he said with some sadness in his voice.

"How many died?" she inquired, her eyes never leaving his form.

"Two thousand." he stated. "I saved less than fifteen hundred." he sighed. "There were a thousand traitors, maybe more."

Yona looked at Zeno. "Can you help these men in bringing them into the palace grounds. There won't be room for the injured at the barracks." she looked at the man Ju-doh was holding before addressing Ju-doh. "I'll go get the medical staff ready. Make sure to take them to the the empty rooms in the western building." she placed a finger on her chin. "I think the southern buildings rooms are empty too." she turned on her heel. "I'll need to talk to Maelyn, the household matron." she quickly walked away leaving the two men to openly gape at her as Zeno chuckled.

"The Miss seems to be needing something to do." he said cheerfully. "You can get this group inside." he looked at the two guards, pointing to one he spoke. "You can help Zeno round up the injured and bring them inside."

"She can't do that!" Ju-doh yelled finally.

Zeno smiled at him. "Yes, she can." he then took off with the guard to go get the the other injured.

Ju-doh could feel a headache starting. "Right." he groaned as he turned towards the palace with the rest of the men following him.

* * *

Yona walked into the medical room to find the older doctor taking notes as his wife sat sipping tea and eating a sweet that Yun had made. "Doctor, we have injured soldiers coming in." she said quickly before looking towards the woman. "I need you to get your daughter to help you with the injured in bringing them in."

"Your bringing them here, not the barracks?" the doctors inquired sounding shocked.

"The barracks are city, and they'd get well faster if they didn't acquire further disease from a dirty place to sleep." the doctor looked impressed at her knowledge of such a thing. "I've sent them to the western buildings. I've also gotten the servants to begin clearing the southern building's rooms." she gave him a worried look. "They looked really hurt, some of their wounds looked life-threatening."

The doctor gave her a nod. "Alright highness, we'll take it from here."

"Oh!" she yelled. "Ill go get Yun, he's got some medical background too." she turned and left.

The doctor looked at his wife. "Isn't Yun the boy who brought us lunch?" he asked her.

"I believe so." she said sounding surprised. "It would seem he's got some talent for other things." she chuckled. "Reminds me of somebody I once knew." The older healer chuckled as they both made their way over to where the wounded were waiting for them.

* * *

Yona walked into the kitchen looking a bit flushed. The servants turned towards her, all wondering why she was in there. Spotting the strawberry blond who was stirring a pot that smelled divine. "YUN!" she yelled his name startling him. Looking up, he frowned at her as she grabbed his hand; which caused the female servants to begin giggling. "I need your help!" she said grasping him and pulling her behind her as she left the room.

"Y-Yona!" he cried out in surprise. "What's going on?" he asked having heard the worry etching her voice.

"We've got injured men coming in and the doctors can't take care of them all." she stated as she paused by a supply building. "We may need something from in here." she released his hand and opened the door to the building before entering it. "I think the medical supplies are over..." she spotted the wood boxes she was looking for. "...here." she pointed at the box for Yun to pick up as she picked up the smaller one next to it. Looking inside the litter one she nodded before looking in the one Yun was holding.

"I've got this one." he said as he began walking out the door to the room. "Okay, so how many are injured?"

Thinking for a second, she hadn't really asked Ju-doh. "A few hundred." she answered.

Yun blanched at the number. "I hate to ask, but how did this happen?"

"Traitors." she answered with a frown. "I think people have been keeping something from me." she then saw Su-won run around a corner t towards them.

"Yona, what's going on?" he inquired. "I just saw injured men being taken to the western buildings."

"Calm down." she told him knowing he probably thought Kuuto was under attack. "Ju-doh brought them from the sky barracks." she sighed sadly as they headed over to the buildings. "They were attacked by traitors." she saw his eyes darken. "If you know something, please talk. I don't want to second guess you any longer."

Su-won gave a deep sigh. "Kye-sook took a few thousand men with him when he vanished." he stated. "Its possible these men are responsible for this attack."

"Why?" she asked him. "What do they plan on gaining from this?"

He shook his head. "I don't know." he watched her stop as the she watched the injured enter into the western building. "Are you okay?"

"I will be." she said as she handed him her box. "Help Yun and the doctor." she stated as she turned down the walkway towards the King's study. _I've got an inquiry to make._ She thought. _I cannot allow Empress Kouren and Kye-sook turn my country into their playground._ Walking into her father's study she walked over to the official palace papers and began writing a message. It was time to ask for a favor. When she was done she picked up the royal family seal and placed it in some ink before blotting it on the message next to her name. She then rolled it, melted some wax in the crease and placed a second seal upon. Standing she went to find a messenger.

* * *

That evening as Yona sat in her chambers she began wondering how her warriors were doing. After her last dream she hadn't been visited by Hiryuu. She wondered if he was being silent because he was leaving the future of Kouka to her. Over the years he and the original warriors had been of great help in giving her advice when she truly needed it. She guess she shouldn't be too surprised of their silence as it probably was for the best.

She was about to turn in for the night when she heard a knock on her door. Walking over to the door, she was thankful she hadn't undressed yet. Zeno stood there waiting for her. "Is something wrong?" she asked him. He looked exhausted.

"General Yeong has returned." he stated. "Kija was with him." he turned his head to look down the corridor. Yona peered out of her room to see Kija waiting at the end of the hall. Rushing out of her room, Yona wrapped her arms around her friend and guardian.

Kija flushed but desperately needed to see his young mistress, just to make sure she was truly safe. "Kija, I was so worried about you!" she cried out, tears beginning to fill her eyes. _Why am I crying?_ she wondered before belatedly remembering it was because she was pregnant.

"I am okay." he assured her. "I brought my people to help Hak. We just had a couple of battles near the border." he looked down at her. "He told me to come get you."

Zeno stiffened. "Why?" she inquired, not noticing Zeno's reaction.

"We've caught one of the generals. Hak wanted you to come question him." Kija said with some pride in his voice at the mention of them capturing a general.

"In the morning we'll go." she told him, not thinking it would be a problem.

"Miss?" Zeno questioned her.

"Zeno, I need to do my job." she told him. "My condition changes nothing."

Kija paled. "Condition?" he asked as worry ate away at him. "Are you sick?"

Yona turned her head towards Kija before shaking her head. "No." she assured him, the look of relief told her that he wasn't as worried now. "I'm just pregnant." She admitted to him causing Kija to look at her in shock before he suddenly looked angry.

"I kill him!" He yelled causing Yona to laugh as Kija went on a tirade on how he was going to hurt Jae-ha for placing her in this position and then leaving her behind. It was quite cute to watch him get all upset and protective of her.

At her giggles he stopped, his face flushed from his excitement. "Cute." Yona stated before Turning away from him, twirling her long locks with a finger she looked at him and smiled. "Go to bed Kija. We'll leave in the morning." she then walked away and went to her room to get some sleep leaving a stunned Hakuryuu behind.

Zeno smiled as a memory appeared in his mind of Hiryuu doing something similar. It was a bittersweet memory, but it left him smiling as he too went off to his room to get some sleep. _Perhaps tonight I'll have a happy dream of my past._ With that thought Ouryuu Zeno fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I was going to make Kija faint there, but decided against that. I may save that for the father-to-be when he finds out.


	98. Xing's Secrets

**Chapter 98** : _Xing Secrets_

* * *

Walking into Fuuga left Hak feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The people greeted him and his men with smiles, the wounded being taken to the healing hall. He headed towards Fa-zo's home as the priest Gobi, along with General Namsek were escorted towards the manor where they'd be placed under guard until Princess Yona arrived to question them. He had sent both General Yeong and Kija to go get her, but they might now arrive until nightfall.

Hak allowed Fa-yun to enter the home first, the sounds of children yelling caught his attention; his heart tightening at the thought of those children growing up without a father hurt, a lot. When he entered the home after Fa-yun, he saw the fallen man's wife, Yuna. The young woman had long brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. She wore a long wink kimono with blue flowers on it and a light blue obi around her expanding waist. He had forgotten that Fa-zo was expecting his fourth child when all of this had begun.

Hak cleared his throat which gained the attention of the young mother. Fa-yun looked at the eldest, a young boy of ten. "Ho-fung, take your brothers out for a moment." he said in a very serious tone as Hak took a seat next to the fire after helping Yuna to do the same.

After the children had left, Hak spoke. "Yuna, I hate to be the one to say this but-"

"He's dead, isn't he?" she butted in, not the type of woman to wait around for people. She had known something was wrong when she'd seen the sadness in General Hak's eyes.

"Yes." he answered glad she'd asked instead of waiting.

"How?" she asked, her voice cold and hard as she tried to hide her feelings on this matter.

"The enemy had catapults that fired a very hot tar and rock mixture." Hak explained. "He pushed Han-dae out of the way and took the attack on himself." He watched as a tear went down her cheek.

"Did he suffer?" she inquired, hoping he had died instantly.

Hak felt his throat tighten. The answer was yes, he had suffered. Screaming in pain from what Han-dae had said, but he couldn't tell her that. He took a shaky breath and was about to lie when she took his hand within her own.

"You don't have to say." she told him. "The look on your face is answer enough." she then gave him a hard look. "Did you win the battle or did they advance into our territory?"

He smiled at her. "We killed many, fought the rest back to the border; where they fled." he answered her. "We have one of their Generals as our prisoner and two commanders."

She smiled at him. "Then you have avenged my husband's death." she then stood up, very slowly. "I need to tell my children now." she bowed towards him then escorted him out of the home.

Fa-yun watched Yuna walk off to where her children were playing before he commented. "Fa-zo loved her." he stated. "She's strong, so I know she'll survive the trials to come. I'll stay with her for support. She is what is left of my family now."

Hak nodded. "The tribe is here for you." he said as he turned to leave.

"I know." Fa-yun replied as he turned his attention back towards the young woman who was now telling the children what had happened. Tears were already pouring down the little one's faces.

Hak left the family to be. His heart feeling heavier now than it had in a long time. As he approached the manor he walked behind his home before he sat down upon the back porch. Dropping his weapon on the deck of the porch, Hak laid back upon the warm surface and covered his face with his arm. Laying there with his legs dangling over the deck, he soon felt his body begin to relax when he felt a shadow come over him. Moving his arm, he saw Ayame peering down at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, worry clear in her voice.

He took a deep breath before answering. "Fa-zo is dead." he stated.

Ayame placed a basket of breaded goods down before she too sat on the porch, the warm sun warming her bare feet. "Death happens in war." she stated. "I was at the medical tent when Han-dae came back, so I missed him saying anything about Fa-zo; but I saw his guilt ridden face when he was brought inside the medical tent." she picked up one of the breaded foods she had brought out of the kitchen earlier. "Then men wouldn't eat much. So I brought it back. Nobody feels like eating right now, even though we won."

"Too many died." Hak stated as he went to cover his eyes.

Ayame watched him for a moment before looking around, seeing nobody around, she stood up and walked around his weapon before she sat herself on top of Hak's stomach. Hak lifted his arm away and looked at her with shock. "Perhaps you could use a distraction." she said trying to really convey what she meant as she leaned towards him.

Hak's eyes closed halfway. "Perhaps I could." he admitted before he brought their faces closer and kissed her, slowly bringing their bodies together as he turned her on her back and began to kiss her with all the passion he could muster. His hand tipped her head back, to gain better access of her mouth; this action caused a slight moan to escape her as he groan when she pressed herself against him. Her legs parting as he settled between them. Suddenly it felt like they had too many clothes on and Hak desperately wanted more from her.

Ayame pressed her hand on his chest, causing Hak to pulled away, a look of disappointment appearing on his face. She smiled at him, before she stood up and held out her hand. "Let's go somewhere a bit more private." she said causing him to take hand, stand up and following her to wherever she was taking him where he'd give into his desires for once.

* * *

Mundok took a deep breath as he read the reports sent to him by Tae-woo. The young man was excited about the medicinal herbs that he and Lady Lili had found that were helping the Nadai addicts. He estimated that in a year or two the people once affected by the Kai drugs would be back to their old selves. As for Lady Lili, she had been a great help in moving the herbs from town to town with her father's influence helping them in gaining help from the local officials. It also helped that both of her guards were constantly nearby and ensuring nobody hurt the young Lady Lili.

Taking a sip of sake, Mundok stood up from his seat in his study. Walking through the halls of the manor he came across two doors with guards posted. "What is going on here?" he inquired not remembering if somebody was visiting.

"Elder," one guard spoke. "Lord Hak captured a General of Xing's and brought him here for medical attention. He has been placed under guard in a windowless room."

"General Using has gone to get Princess Yona in order for her to question him." a second answered.

Eyeing both guards with his single eye, Mundok sighed. "I see." he said turning to the door. "Open this door."

The two guards gave each other a look before one questioned him. "Sir?"

"Are you deaf?" Mundok inquired. "Open the door." The two guards gave nods before they booth opened the double doors as they let Mundok enter the room.

Namsek looked up from his position on the floor futon bed. One eye had a bandage over it as the second was swollen. His shirt was missing, but his chest was bandaged from having a pair or two of fractured ribs. His left arm was bandaged with blood seeping into the bandage material.

The former general of the wind felt his good eye widen in shock as he looked at who his grandson had brought in. "General Namsek." he said the general's name like it was poison. "I wouldn't have thought you were still alive."

"You, I remember you." Namsek said sounding disgusted.

"It seems fate has us always meeting in unusual circumstances." Mundok said before he sat down at the end of the futon bed.

Namsek sighed as he allowed his tied up wrists relax. "I should've known you were here." he stated. "You're the one who found that boy, aren't you?"

"Boy?" Mundok inquired sounding truly confused. "I believe the last time we saw each other was the final battle between Yu-hon and Xing many years ago."

"Of course, you wouldn't know." Namsek stated sounding angry. "That wasn't the first time the bastard came to our country." he growled. "He was to marry Empress Kouren's aunt, but instead he defiled her and then married that wretched woman who birthed his devil seed!"

Mundok recalled something about a treaty between Xing and Kouka that was sought by King Joo-nam, but something had stopped the proceedings. "I did not know." he said with sincerity.

Namsek snorted. "Do you know what happens to a woman who has been defiled in our country?" he inquired. "She's killed."

Mundok sighed. "What does this have to do with anything?" he inquired.

"You came across her during a storm, you saved that bastard's son that she carried!" he yelled. That caused Mundok to raise an eyebrow. Namsek began laughing like a madman. "You-You didn't know!" he laughed harder. "I only knew when I saw the boy begin yelling at my men on top of that boulder." he snickered. "He looks like his mother, but has those bastard's blue eyes!"

"You killed that young woman I found years ago." he said remembering the woman he had found his grandson with all those years ago.

"It was my job." Namsek sneered. "Kill her and kill the bastard's seed." he shook his head. "She went into hiding. Birthed the boy in secret. Was raising him on the border when I found her. I chased her during the storm, hunted her and the boy. I shot the arrow that killed the woman who should've been my wife!" Mundok's eyes widened. "He should've died." Namsek growled. "I will kill Son Hak, if it's the last thing I do."

"I see." Mundok understood fully why this man seemed so angry. This changed things a lot because it meant Hak was royal on both sides on his birth family; even if he was a bastard child. It also meant that Su-won was his half-brother and Yona was his cousin. It also tied Xing and Kouka together with a child born between the two royal families. Mundok stood up very slowly, feeling his age for once.

"I will kill him, just like I will kill Su-won." Namsek laughed. "Empress Kouren will thank me for killing the bastard's seed and ending the line of the Kouka king's." he chuckled. "We'll just have to ensure that little Princess is sterile before we give her to the barbarian king in Kai." his shoulders shook as his laughter filled the room. The medicine making him delirious and talkative.

I'm too old for this stuff. Mundok thought as he reached into his jacket. "That is a shame." he said, a dagger appeared in his hand. "That you would try something like that to our Princess." he stepped towards Namsek. "I may be retired from fighting, but when it comes to the protection of my Princess and my grandson; I will do everything in my power to stop people like you from hurting them."

"Oh?" Namsek asked. "Aren't you too old to be fighting?" Seeming to have not noticed the dagger hidden behind Mundok.

"Tonight, I'll allow it." Mundok said before moving a lot faster than a man his age should've been capable of doing. His dagger going into the side of Namsek's skull, severing his brain; killing him. The body began convulsing under Mundok until it slowed to small twitching. Leaving the blade in the skull, he snapped the hilt off from the blade with very little difficulty. Mundok sighed with great sadness filling his being. He knew this would cause trouble for a lot of people if he didn't explain it to Hak and soon.

Pulling himself back up into a standing position, Mundok walked out of the room. "Nobody is to enter that room until told otherwise." he told the two guards.

"Yes sir!" they both yelled as he walked away.

Walking down the halls, Mundok made his way to Hak's room. When he arrived to the room he could hear the tell tale signs that his grandson was not alone in the room. Chuckling he decided to wait until Morning before bringing this to his attention. Smiling, he silently wondered how long it would take the boy to purpose to the young woman in his room. _I'll beat him to a pulp if he impregnates her._ He thought with some glee as he went to his own chambers and retired for the night.

* * *

The bright morning light spread across Kouka. In the north of the country in the fire and earth tribes, the fighting had stopped when the legendary Seiryuu had shown up. Word of his appearance spread through the two camps. In the east in the earth tribe, the Ryokuryuu was said to been fighting a long battle at sea and had returned to a port victorious. Meanwhile in the south, in the small villages around Fuuga, it was rumored that the Hakuryuu had fought in two major battles and had saved man along the way. This left many to wonder when and where the fourth legendary dragon would appear or was he not as strong as his brother warriors.

In Kuuto Ouryuu Zeno woke up from a dream of his life with his wife, Kaya. Her image clearer now than it had been fifty years ago. He laid on his bed looking up at the gold and orange decorations on the ceiling. The yellow dragon mural went in a circular motion around his four other dragons. The Seiryuu settling in the sky as both the Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu both twisted around each other causing mischief. The red dragon settling on the ground curled protectively around a human village, keeping them safe from his brothers mischief. It was a story that Hiryuu had commissioned two thousand years ago. It had lasted over the two millennia's without cracking or fading; something that was unusual.

Deciding it was time he got out of bed, he dressed in some new clothes. He was about to put his pendant on his head when he noticed that it was missing. Looking through drawers and under his dirty clothes from the day before, he found that it was truly missing! Panic filled him, as tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. His gift from Hiryuu had stayed with him since it was given to him, even when he'd given it away, it always returned to him.

Just as he was about to pull his hair in frustration, he heard the door open. Turning he saw Yona standing there with Kija next to her. In Yona's hands was his talisman, but his eyes suddenly widened. "Zeno!" Yona called his name before running up to him and placing the fixed jeweled necklace around his neck. "I finally fixed it for you." she stated.

Zeno starred wide eyed. It looks like it did when Hiryuu gave it to me. He thought as he looked at the gem beads that made up the necklace. "Miss." he said as his eyes began to water.

"Last night I dreamt of something happening in Fuuga." she said causing both warriors to look at her. "I'm staying here. The injured soldiers need me here to ensure they get the best care possible. Knowing the other nobles, they'd like to kick them out." she sighed in annoyance. "I want both you and Kija to take Su-won and Princess Tao to Fuuga." she paced back in forth in front of them. "In my dream Fuuga was being surrounded in darkness, but a small light was trying to push through." She paused in her movement. "Su-won can talked to the general that was captured; while Tao talks to Priest Gobi and sees what he is up to." she then had a thought pop into her head. "I think I'll send Ik-su with you. He's been cooped up in the old temple far too long."

Zeno chuckled. "Ik-su likes reading the old scriptures." he said with a light laugh in his voice. "He's only been in there for a week." Recalling how he had stayed at the water tribe to help with the Nadai victims, only to appear a week ago just after Yona had found out about the baby.

Yona smiled at Zeno's words. "Please be careful on your journey."

Kija suddenly fretted. "Who is going to protect you though?" he asked.

"Ju-doh." she answered simply as she left them behind as her red hair swished side to side behind her as she walked away.

"Missy is growing up." Zeno stated as he watched his beautiful mistress leave them behind.

"I fear we are leaving her behind too much." Kija stated as he felt fear grip him in his gut.

"Missy knows how to fight should she need to." Zeno said softly, but he felt that same feeling that Kija had and didn't like it.

The two warriors grabbed their things before going to the stables where Su-won and Princess Tao were wait I by for them. A minute later Ik-su was rushing towards them, carefully watching his steps as he walked over to them. "I hate to say this," he began. "But I do not know how to ride a horse."

Zeno held out his hand. "You can ride with Zeno." he said with a happy smile, the priest seeming to like that idea.

"Thank-you Ouryuu." he said happily as he grasped Zeno's hand before being helped up onto the beasts back.

Su-won watched the two f or a moment, his eyes narrowing at the Ouryuu comment. He still did not believe in the Kami; but he had to admit that strange things were occurring and that it revolved around Yona and her guardians. _I will admit that my dreams have been weird and that they correspond with some of Yona's, but I will not admit that they come from the Kami._ He turned the horse towards the road that would take them directly to Fuuga.

* * *

It was several hours passed sunrise when Hak sat at on the back porch eating his late lunch when he sensed somebody behind him. Turning his head he saw his grandfather walking out of the manor with both Su-won and Princess Tao in tow. "Where is Princess Yona?" he inquired tiredly.

Kija flushed with embarrassment. "The Miss has stayed back at the palace taking care of injured sky soldiers!" Zeno said happily.

Han paused in sipping his tea and looked towards the blond. "What happened? he asked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Traitors." Su-won answered.

"You'd know more about that than anyone else." Hak mumbled to himself, but Su-won heard it, as did Mundok. Hak sighed. "Ill take you to General Namsek."

"No, you won't." Mundok said as he sat down just as Hak was going to stand.

"Why not?" Hak asked not liking how his grandfather was looking guilty.

Mundok took a sip of a tea from a clean cup. "I killed him last night." he received gasps.

Hak felt a knot of annoyance pulse in his head. "Why?" he asked.

"Before I killed him, he told me what was planned." Mundok stated. "They plan on killing you and Su-won before sterilizing the Princess and selling her to the Kai barbarian leader."

"Sterilizing?" Su-won asked out loud. "Why would they do that?"

"To end the line of Kouka kings." Tao answered. "It was something my father once said he wanted to do. Killing Su-won and sterilizing Princess Yona would accomplish that." She explained causing everybody to look at her with horror, all but Mundok that is.

"There is more." Mundok said looking at his grandson. "He killed your mother."

Hak stiffened at this news. Suddenly the way the man had fought him made some sense. "He wanted me dead because of her."

"She was the crowned Princess of Xing and Yu-hon's former betrothed." Mundok stated.

There was a pregnant silence amongst them before Hak began laughing. "Why do I have a feeling that's not all?" he asked.

"Because it's not." Mundok looked between Hak and Su-won and saw the eyes that the two shared. Why hadn't he seen it before. The eyes were the same shade of blue. They even looked like Yu-hon's eyes. "You and Su-won are half brothers." he stated in so dismissively that Hak wasn't sure if he was serious or not for a full minute.

He and Su-won looked at each other before they both yelled, "WHAT!?"

Mundok chuckled. Finally a response. He thought as he looked at them. "Yu-hon and the then Princess of Xing had relations before Yu-Hon left her for Su-won's mother. The princess fled her home due to certain laws that state that a woman like her must be put to death if she is stained by a man who does not marry her. She became pregnant, birthed you and was raising you on the boarder before she was forced to run." he looked at Hak. "I found her, she was dead; but you were alive."

Hak sighed. "I remember."

"I knew nothing about that until today." Mundok said softly.

Tao suddenly gave a gasp. "This means you are my cousin!" she said looking up at Hak. "This is good! It means you are a link between our two kingdoms." she smiled. "It also makes you a prince of Xing!"

Zeno and Kija began to laugh at Hak's wide shocked look. "He's also a prince through my father's line, and Yona's cousin." Su-won stated with pride. He was happy about these findings.

Hak suddenly looked like he want to run away. Looking at Su-won with shock, he growled at him. "This is too weird." he said as his shoulders suddenly drooped. "Damn it." he suddenly smirked. "Can I be the one to tell the Princess?" Su-won knew that look, Hak was going to tease Yona with this somehow. He was about to answer when a woman's scream caught their attention.

* * *

Ik-su was lost in the wind general's manor. It wasn't his fault, not really. He had gotten distracted when they had arrived. Having gone over to a young girl who had been crying he had given her some candy from out of his priest robes, the gold and red robes were a gift from Yona and had the markings of the ancient priest of old on them. After calming the child, he had turned to find everybody from his group gone. Now he was wondering around the manor looking for them. Only he didn't find them anywhere.

Backtracking, Ik-su found himself outside the door with guards. "I am looking for the room with Priest Gobi." he simply stated causing the two guards to smile at him.

"He's inside." the one stated.

"Princess Tao will be along soon to question him. I'm suppose to go inside with her." he explained to the guards.

"You can go inside." the second, younger guard said simply. "Just be careful."

"Thank-you." he said with a bow before walking inside.

The instant Ik-su entered the room he felt a sickly dark energy swirling around in the room. It made his stomach twist at how evil it felt. Looking at the dark hooded figure, Ik-su heard the Kami in his mind, _Be warned beloved servant._ The voice went silent. Staying on guard he remained where he was in front of the door.

"Who are you?" An older voice inquired from under a hood.

"Ik-su." was his response. "I am a priest. I listen to the words of the Kami and interpret them to those who will listen." He clasped his hands in front of himself as he felt the darkness begin to stir in the room. _Protect us._ He prayed silently. His eyes remained hidden under his bangs but he could see that the number of men in the room was small, only three in total. _Wasn't there five when I entered?_

"So they think I need a priest myself!?" the older man asked sounding like a maniac.

"No." Ik-su said softly. "I am here as an advisor to Lord Su-won and Princess Tao." he felt the air pressure seem to increase. _What kind of magic are they wielding?_ he wondered as his breathing started to feel labored, but for some reason he was still standing tall when he really just wanted to curl up in fear.

"Tao?" the man questioned. "Our shining star is here!" the man exclaimed. "The true Princess and ruler of Xing is here! Princess Tao must be given to us! Only we can raise her up like she should be!"

Ik-su took a step back as he had seen the other man's eyes for a mere moment. They were crazed. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Gobi, the leader of the anti-war faction." he said. Gobi voice no longer sounded crazed. "But you won't know my name for long."

Suddenly a shadow fell over Ik-su as somebody grasped him from behind. Pressure around his neck caused Ik-su to gasp. _No!_ he thought as he felt the pressure increase when suddenly the ground began to shake causing everybody in the room to fall to their knees. Ik-su's body began to emit a soft glow. The protection of the Kami was with him. The man grasping his neck gave a scream as his hands were burned. Ik-su stumbled backwards, his clumsiness coming forward. The two fell into the door behind them, cracking it and causing it to shatter into splinters.

"Kill him!" Gobi yelled, his men rushing towards Ik-su, who stood quickly. The two guards who guarded the door were killed by Gobi's cloaked men.

Ik-su turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could. His feet caught the hem of his robes causing him to bump into a dark haired woman. "Sorry." he said hurriedly as he got to his feet and ran once more. The woman didn't have time to saying anything as she turned and found a dagger thrusted into her stomach. A scream enslaving another woman who had seen the cloaked figure kill the first girl. Ik-su heard the scream, but didn't stop running. He had just found one of the sources of the darkness and he had no idea how to fight it. Turning a corner he bumped into another figure, this one being Kija.

"Priest Ik-su!" the young man gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Gobi, the darkness is coming from him!" he gasped as he suddenly heard footsteps coming their way. Four dark figures came to a stop as they rounded the corner. Kija pushed Ik-su behind him and brought his clawed hand up as Zeno stepped up beside him. Hak and Su-won both grasping their weapons as the standoff began.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : O.M.G. I just saw the word count. Whoa. Hehehe... Sorry about that. Almost have five thousand words there. I bet I really shocked everybody with this chapter. Bet nobody saw this revelation coming, especially Hak. LoL. ^_^


	99. The Shield Protects as the Sword

**Chapter 99** : _The Shield Protects as the Sword is Revealed_

* * *

Ik-su watched as the cloaked men advanced the two dragon warriors, while Hak and Su-won protected those in the corridor; himself included. Kija dodged the first man easily, bringing his claw up to smash the man in the chest and sending him flying through several walls.

"Watch the walls!" Mundok yelled from behind them, Princess Tao watched with wide eyes at the strength that Kija was showing.

Zeno felt the dagger enter his stomach, but his healing prevented the blade from doing the damage it was meant to do; namely kill him. Pulling the man forward, Ouryuu grabbed the man by the shoulder and smashed his windpipe with a single punch to the neck. Yanking the dagger from his gut, he turned it on to the next man who brought his sword down onto Zeno's shoulder, severing his left arm from his body. Blood sprayed onto the walls as Zeno moved forward and brought the dagger into an upward motion into the man's jaw. The blade went though the man's roof of his mouth into his brain, killing him. Zeno then tripped and fell onto his left side, at that moment his arm moved from the ground and was pulled to his body, the appendage healing as bone, nerves, muscle and lastly skin healed. Golden scales forming a protective armor along the left arm, crawling up his neck and moving along his chest.

Kija cried out as he was flung down another hall, his clawed hand gripping the floorboards and pulling them back as he tried to stop his momentum. The last cloaked man moved quickly, a dagger in one hand and a sword in the other, the man charged Kija. The silver haired man gave a gasp as the sword came down upon him only for the man to get blind sided by something coming through the open window in the hall. Sanding above Kija stood his savior, his green haired brother; Jae-ha.

The assailant had gone through a door and crashed into what turned out to be the laundry room. Screams were heard as the man was slammed into a boiling pot of water. The water burning his backside, but what was worse than that was the overly large lady who brought down a large paddle; which she proceeded to use to smack his head and now burned backside.

"Looks like you were having a party, thought I'd join in." Jae-ha stated with a laugh, his bandages now bleeding as he leaned down to help Kija stand. The silver haired man saw the bloodstains appearing on Jae-ha's pale blue tunic.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he gained his footing.

"Eh?" he inquired as Kija pointed down to the stains. "Oh? This? It's nothing." he said brushing his injury off. "I probably pulled a stitch is all."

At that moment an arrow came flying through the hole in the wall in front of Hak and Su-won as the first man had finally recovered. Hak brought up his weapon in time to block it as suddenly several men in black appeared behind their group.

Mundok pulled Princess Tao behind him as Ik-su pulled a small dagger out from under his robes and handed it to Tao, whispering into her ear. "Keep this close." he told her. Tao gave Ik-su a nod before pulling the dagger into her own cloak, hiding it from sight as more men in black robes appeared.

Hak peered behind him towards the hall leading to the outside. "Is it me or did more suddenly show up?" he inquired.

"Too many for you?" Su-won inquired as they leaned against each other's backs.

Hak suddenly chuckled. "No, I was just wondering what you were going to be doing as I kicked their asses." he said, a teasing tone entering his voice.

"Funny." Su-won said with a smirk. "I was thinking the same thing."

The two gave each other a look. "How about this," Hak began as he saw Zeno stand go take on the man who had fired the arrow. "We leave those inside to them and we take on those on the outside."

"Sounds good." Su-won stated as he moved towards those who were beginning to advance on to Mundok, the priest and Princess Tao.

Pushing past the elder, Su-won brought down his sword in a diagonal slash, cutting the first of the oncoming enemies. Sidestepping, he moved to allow Hak to use his staff weapon and take out the two advancing men with swords. Hak moved quickly, sending the two men backwards and into their fellow men, causing all of them to go flying back outside and into the back garden.

"I've been meaning to redo the wind gardens." Hak stated as a joke as four more men came jumping out of the trees at them as the four men they'd just attacked were still on the ground below the porch deck unconscious.

"Maybe Yona will help you." Su-won said with a smile as he stabbed one assailant through the back, while dodging a second coming at him from the left.

"Tch." Hak snorted. "I think I'll take my chances with Ayame." He ducked as a spear almost took his head. Annoyed he kicked the man in the gut, before bringing his blade down upon the man, killing him.

"Who?" Su-won inquired as blood splattered across his face and robes as the final man fell dead as he slashed his enemy's throat with his blade.

The two men looked at the dead, before sharing a smile. "I'll explain later." Hak said. "I think I got more."

Su-won frowned. "You cheated." he claimed.

Hak raised a single eyebrow in confusion. "How?" he asked.

"You threw two into two others. That should count only as a single volley." he claimed a smile appearing on his face as he was clearing enjoying the teasing.

Hak saw the smile and had to admit, "I missed this." he stated causing Su-won to give him a confused look. "Don't be an ass again." he gave him a serious look. "Next time I'll be forced to kill you."

"I understand." Su-won gave a nod in acknowledging what Hak had said before heading back inside as Hak went to check the front.

* * *

Jae-ha looked at the damaged floor before he noticed a man sneaking down another corridor. Thinking he was perhaps a servant he ignored him. Returning his attention to Kija, he watched the silver haired man begin pulling splinters out of his hand as they suddenly heard Zeno's war-like cry as he kicked his enemy down the hall towards them. Grabbing Kija, he pushed themselves against the wall and watched the dark clad man fly through the air passed them.

"So," he began. "Who are they?" he nodded towards the now unconscious man.

"Priest Gobi's man." Kija explained, he saw Jae-ha's confused look. "He claimed to be on Princess Tao's side!" he yelled in a frustrated voice.

"And you fell for that?" he asked with doubt in his voice. "My dear Kija, you shouldn't believe those things. You should've gotten proof first."

"We tried!" Kija yelled as Zeno stepped next to them. "We never received an answer!" he paused. "Or so Hak stated." he looked down the ruined hall as he heard the clanging of weapons. "We'll finish this later." he turned and left the green haired man sighing.

Looking down at Zeno, Jae-ha smiled at the golden scales. "You look like you're having fun." he stated causing the blond to smile at him.

"Zeno loves fighting next to his brothers." he stated with a bright smile.

Both turned their heads as they saw the laundry lady finish punishing the man that Jae-ha had kicked in the room, his face black and blue from the beating he had received. "Yeah," Jae-ha said slowly. "Let's go see if the others need help." Zeno nodded as they left the man to his punishment.

The two moved into the corridor where the others were only to find Princess Tao in another hooded man's arms as another half dozen men had gathered in the hall. Mundok was grasping a wound in his side as Ik-su was trying to stop the bleeding on his head. "Gobi!" Tao yelled. "Let me go!"

Just then a thick rope wrapped around Jae-ha and Zeno from behind pulling them out of the hole in the wall and towards the outside where the found Kija also tied up. _This is not...good._ Jae-ha thought to himself as he tried to get the ropes to break. It was then Jae-ha looked up to see a killing intent on Son Hak's face, his eyes like blue fire. It left Jae-ha feeling sorry for those who were intending on hurting them.

* * *

Inside Su-won rushed at the group of men who had harmed elder Mundok; who was like a grandfather to him. He felt an energy fill him as he felt unknown strength fill him. Growling with frustration, he slammed his body into one man, he thrusted his sword into the gut of another. Feeling a pain in his hip, he honored it for the moment as he turned his sword towards himself and stabbed the man he held behind him. Grasping a dagger from the ground, Su-won prepared to take on the last four men.

To the men before him, they saw Su-won's body begin to emit a soft glow as his blue eyes began to glow the color of the sun. "Kill him!" Gobi screamed at his men, the power behind his words spurred them onward even as their minds said not to.

* * *

At that same moment outside Hak felt renewed strength filled him. Grasping his quandao staff tightly, he rushed at the six men that were holding down the three dragon warriors. Slashing one across the face, he kicked another in the stomach throwing him into a stone pillar. Pulling dagger from his blue tunic, Hak stabbed the man coming up from behind him through the eyes, killing him instantly. As the third body fell the other three rushed at Hak at the same time. Feeling unbelievable anger at anybody daring to harm those who were precious to his princess, Hak swung his weapon at the first who advanced him, his body glowing as his blade vibrated. As the next three approached him he swung it once, an energy blast coming from his weapon hitting all three in the chest. As the energy passed through the men, bones shattered, lungs were pierced, and spines severed. When they fell backwards the three men were dead before they hit the ground.

Hak lifted his head towards the three warriors before him, his body still glowing lightly. His face flushed from his movements with his bones and muscles screaming in pain. At first he did not recognize those in front of him as his ally's which made all three a bit nervous.

"Mister, we are your friends!" Zeno yelled as Hak raised his weapon to strike at them.

Hak paused his movements. "Friends." he repeated. Slowly his eyes returned to normal as his body stopped glowing. His body suddenly felt like lead, this forced his body to suddenly fall forward. Kija who had finally hooked his claws around the material of the rope, busted through it and rushed forward; catching an unconscious Hak.

* * *

Inside the ruined manor hallway, Su-won slashed a man from head to groin, blood and innards falling to ground. A gagging sound came from Ik-su who wasn't use to such a sight. The next man found a dagger thrown at him and all was lost to him as the blade embedded into his head between his eyes. The last man screamed as he ran at Su-won only to be kicked by the young formerly exiled sky Lord in the gut and as the man bent over gasping Su-won cut his head off with his sword.

Gobi pulled Princess Tao with him as he backed away from the demon in front of them. No human could move like that, kill like that or glow as this man did. He had to be evil, he just had to be. All he wanted was to take his Princess and steal the powers from those warriors in order to stop Kouren from destroying Xing! As Tao struggled in his arms he felt a sudden stabbing pain as she stabbed him through his arm and ran forward.

Su-won grasped Princess Tao and brought her close in his arm. "You're safe now." he said, his voice echoed as if he was talking down a long hall, but it was incredibly soft and gentle.

Snarling Gobi grabbed dropped sword and rushed at them. Screaming he takes the sword to take Su-won's head from his shoulders and As the sword came down, energy came out from Su-won as a bubble like shield surrounded him and Tao. Su-won turned his glowing eyes towards Gobi and in an instant Gobi felt his lungs loose air as his body combusted into a flame and turned to ash. The golden shield of energy suddenly flickered before Su-won stopped glowing. As the energy vanished from his body the young man collapsed to the ground in a dead faint, all energy exhausted from his body.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Oh boy. I can hear the fan girls screaming at Hak and Su-won getting to fight together. ^o^ I'm almost at a hundred chapters. I'm so excited! Not sure if I'll post it tomorrow or the next day. I have things to do. Depends if I'm tired tomorrow evening or not. ^_^ Also, I really dislike Gobi, so that's why he died.


	100. Return Home

**Chapter 100** : _Returning Home_

* * *

Jae-ha groaned as a servant girl finished rewrapping his reopened wounds. Three out of five wounds had needed restitching. He chuckled as he thought of how Yona would react. _She told me to come home alive, she never said anything about not coming home unharmed._ He reasoned as he looked on as Kija cuts were bandaged, even as he protested that he was fine. Zeno was currently helping in moving Hak and Su-won into one of the undamaged rooms. I have a feeling the elder is going to be billing Yona with damages done here. Sighing Jae-ha leaned his head back against the pillows on the futon he was laying on and closed his eyes to rest.

"Jae-ha?" Kija's voice disturbed his semi-sleep state. He hummed in response. "How did you get here so fast?" Jae-ha looked over at him with sleepy eyes. "Last I heard, you were at sea."

"I was." he said, his voice weary. "I flew." he said gaining a look of shock as Zeno entered the room at that moment.

"Has Ryokuryuu's power fully activated?" he asked causing Jae-ha to smirk.

"It was the weirdest thing." he said softly. "I was still healing on Captain Shu-zai's ship when my leg began tingling. I had an instant need to be elsewhere, quickly." he scratched the top of his head, messing his already messy hair. "So I climbed to the top deck, much to my doctors disapproval. Once on deck, I could see land was perhaps three or four miles from our current position." he scrunched up his face. "I'd never jumped any higher than perhaps a mile and I've never jumped over a mile and a half, but I had a feeling that I could make it. So I ran and jumped, higher than I've ever done before." He smiled as he recalled that first memory of doing that jump. "I was as high as the clouds." he breathed deeply. "The air is so cold up there, but I've never felt more alive or freer than I did at that moment." he looked at them. "When I landed, I was halfway to Chi-shin!" he laughed at Kija's shocked look. "It only took me four jumps to get here and I only came here because I felt," he touched his chest. "that I was needed, desperately."

Zeno smiled at that, recalling how Shuten had discribed it pretty much the same. "The first Ryokuryuu said the same, though he added a bit more...expletives to what you just said." he told Jae-ha. "What you felt was the calling, something that tells us when each other are in great need of one another." Jae-ha gave him a nod of understanding.

"Zeno," Kija began, his voice sounding nervous; which caused Zeno to wonder what his brother wanted, what could possibly make Kija nervous to talk to him? "What was my ancestor like, that is, the first Hakuryuu?"

Zeno smiled softly. "Guen, that was is name, was passionate." he said. "He had so much respect for Hiryuu, was very protective of him." he chuckled. "Shuten, the first Ryokuryuu, would call Hiryuu a dumbass king and that would get Guen going. He would yell at Shuten, saying he needed to respect our king." he laughed at the memory. "Abi, the first Seiryuu, would yell at them for being so loud; which ended with Shuten threatening to kick Abi's ass, who in return would threaten to use his eyes to paralyze Shuten!" By now Zeno's whole form was shaking with laughter. "King Hiryuu would show up around this time to calm everybody down only to start laughing at their silliness and call them cute." Jae-ha snorted at that because he could see Yona saying the same thing if they acted the same way. "Guen would then get in the middle of Abi and Shuten's fight saying if they did that to each other he'd hit them both with his claw, over their heads."

Kija's jaw dropped at that. "He'd kill them!" he gasped as he looked at the sharp talons on his own hand. "I could never raise my hand against my brother's."

Zeno chuckled. "It only happened once, and it was mostly to teach Shuten a lesson." Zeno shrugged his shoulders. "Abi's kimono got destroyed in that fight and Shuten went back to the palace without any clothes, though he was already an exhibitionist by then, so it really wasn't much of a lesson."

Jae-ha was smirking at that; while Kija looked shocked. "It sounds like Guen had a temper." Jae-ha stated with a smirk causing Kija to flush.

"Not too bad of one." Zeno said with a shake of his head. "Ryokuryuu had a worse one; but put the two together and things got...interesting." he smiled at the memory of how the two were always competing against each other. "They liked to push each other to their limits." he gave a mischievous smirk. "It as actually during one of their competitions that Shuten figured out an unique ability of the Ryokuryuu leg, something only Hakuryuu could do." Jae-ha's eyes widened as he instantly knew what he meant.

"What?" Kija inquired, looking between the two. There was something his brother could do that he did too?

"My leg can grow to an enormous size." Jae-ha admitted with some embarrassment.

Kija smiled. "Really?" he asked with excitement.

Jae-ha rolled onto his side away from Kija. "Its not very beautiful and is very embarrassing to me." he said sounding melodramatic.

Zeno laughed. "Shuten, once he figured it out, would use it to his advantage." he chuckled again as he watched Jae-ha shake his head at the thought of using that particular ability.

A knock on the door caused all three to turn their attention towards their guests. Princess Tao and Ik-su stood at the entrance of the door. "We thought we'd check on our hero's to see how they were doing." he stated as he went to walk into the room, only to go to trip on the hem of his priest gown. Tao grabbing him to help him regain his balance. Ik-su gave a sigh as he found himself caught by Kija's strong dragon hand. "Sorry." he apologized to both the warrior and Princess.

"Nonsense." Tao said gently. "You're just exhausted." she said not knowing he did this on a regular basis.

"I'm actually very accident prone." he admitted with very little embarrassment.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?" she inquired causing him to chuckle and give her a nod.

"Is there something you two needed?" Jae-ha inquired, he was beginning to feel the exhaustion of the days events begin to effect him.

"Oh!" Tao exclaimed as she remembered why they had come. "I was hoping to return to Yona's side by this evening and was hoping somebody would come with me."

Jae-ha sighed at the thought of seeing his beloved wife. Perhaps she'll give me some very needed attention. I'll definitely repay her with some loving time. He smiled lecherously. "Sure, I'll take you." he announced surprising the other two.

"If Jae-ha is leaving, so am I." Kija said with a bright smile.

"Missy will want me to return as well." Zeno stated sounding excited.

"Excellent!" Tao said excitedly. "I'll tell Lord Hak and Lord Su-won that we're ready to go then."

"What?" All three asked in shock.

"Didn't you know?" she asked with surprise in her voice. "They both woke up ten minutes ago and want to leave as soon as possible."

"Well ain't that a shocker?" Jae-ha stood up with a grimace. "Never thought they'd recover so quickly." he pulled his new green and brown tunic on before they began to follow the two out of the room. "By the way, what the hell was that, that happened to them?"

Ik-su answered first. "The kami assisted them by revealing their true selves." he said as he brought his hands up in a prayer. "Hak is the sword that defends the King, as Su-won is the shield that protects. It has always been a part of their personality, it just now is taking on a physical form."

"So they have powerful abilities that the Kami thought Yona needs?" Jae-ha inquired.

Ik-su stayed silent for a moment. "Princess Yona may be the one needing their protection; but the prophesy says they'll protect the King; whether that's Kouka's king or the reincarnation of King Hiryuu, I don't know." he answered as the exited the building in time to see Su-won and Hak both get into the back of a carriage.

"But Kouka doesn't have a King." Kija stated before hearing Jae-ha chuckle.

"Well, technically it does." he said as a smirk crossed his face.

Zeno laughed. "When brother Jae-ha married the Miss he became the next king of Kouka; though he has not been crowned as one, yet." Zeno stated causing Kija to be shocked once more. He hadn't thought of that.

Jae-ha shrugged. "Yona and I have talked about it." he said as he climbed onto a horse as Princess Tao got into the carriage. Ik-su climbed behind Zeno on their horse. "I told her I'd be happy to take the title of Prince Consort if her councilors do not approve of me being the next king, but that decision won't be until after her eighteenth birthday." He pushed the horse to follow the carriage.

"Or until she conceives." Ik-su stated unaware that Yona was already carrying a child.

Kija and Zeno shared a look, but stayed silent on the topic, though Kija still wanted to hit Jae-ha over the head for getting his mistress pregnant in the middle of a war. "Please don't say that." Jae-ha said softly. "I don't want to leave Yona's side just yet."

Ik-su looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?" he inquired. Why would Jae-ha leave Yona's side.

"If she gets pregnant there's a high chance that it'll be the next Ryokuryuu." he explained causing Kija to look down, sadness entering his eyes. "I won't live very long after the kid is born, maybe four or five years. Six is the max, though my predecessor lived for almost twelve years." he shook his head. "We've been careful. She drinks a special tea that prevents pregnancy, so for awhile there won't be any accidental baby born."

Ik-su seemed unaware of this information. "Does the Princess know this?" he inquired.

"No." Jae-ha said with a shake of his head. "I haven't spoken of it." he looked at the other two who shook their heads. Neither of them had spoken to Yona about it either.

"You need to." The priest said with a sad voice. "She needs to know."

"The Miss will learn of it soon." Zeno stated as he tried not to say why.

The rest of the ride back to the capital was done in silence. The people in the carriage seemed to be silent as well, but for a different reason. Both of the young men inside were fast asleep. Hak was leaning against the carriage door as Su-won seemed to have fallen asleep with his head laying back against the board behind his head. Tao watched in silence as she processed all that she had seen that day. It as impossible, but it would seem that Hak's incredible strength, speed and knowledge of fighting was a gift from the Kami in order to defend and protect those around him, just as Su-won's need to protect something was a gift from the Kami. She wondered why these two had been chosen to have such gifts. Shaking her head, she too tried to gain some much needed rest as they journeyed back to Kuuto.

* * *

 _I'm needed_. Shin-ah thought as he felt an intense pulse rush through his body, however he could not move. His body was still heavy. He could not answer the call that was demanding he answer it. _Too tired_. He thought as he opened his eyes, and groaned in pain. The sound seeming to gain the attention of the person in the room with him. "Well, if it ain't our little secret weapon." the deep voice said. Turning his head towards the noise he saw a man that had to in his mid-thirties. It took him a moment to place the man's face. "G-Ge-General..." his voice as hoarse. "Geun-tae."

The man gave a nod as he sat down next to the youth. "You gave Lord Tae-jun quite the scare when you used your powers like that." he took a Sig of sake from a nearby table. "I've read about the Seiryuu's power, it's said to be a double edged sword once used." he watched the lad take a shaky breath. "Don't worry, I have no plans on exploiting your powers and I've sworn the young Lord into secrecy." he sat back as he watched relieve cross the boy's face. "Rest easy, you're amongst friends." he said before leaning forward. "We plan to get you back to Kuuto soon. Once you're able to move, we'll be leaving for the capital."

"Yona?" Shin-ah questioned.

"Safe as far as we know." the earth general answered. "I've sent word to her about you showing up and saving our asses. Good job on that by the way."

Shin-ah smiled before giving a nod. "Pikyuu!" Ao's voice sounded causing Shin-ah to look at where she was and smiled st seeing her on the general's shoulder.

"Sweet critter." he said as he reached up to touch the squirrels cheek. "Found her fretting over you."

"Ao is my friend." he stated as his eyes began to feel heavy.

Geun-tae touched Shin-ah's shoulder. "Sleep." he told the youth before standing to leave.

* * *

Yona flopped on her bed. Her body felt like it was filled with lead. She was so very tired. Having missed her nap, as she was assisting the doctor and Yun with the injured soldiers until Ju-doh had come into the room with Naomi and her daughter Ness, both of whom wanted to help. The f former General had then taken her out of the room, gotten her to eat and told her under no condition was she to return until she had gotten some sleep, as she looked like she was going to pass out.

Now that she was alone in her chambers, she found that sleep would not come to her. Now she just worried about her friends. General Geun-tae had sent a report about the battle in the north that had ended when a certain blue haired warrior of hers had shown up and killed every Kai soldier with his unnatural power. She smirked at that. She had been worried when she hadn't heard from Shin-ah. Then she got a message from a mercenary leader named Vol'com who stated she was coming to Kuuto to claim the money owed for defending a certain port village.

She had the received a letter back from Sei from King Kazaguma who had already heard of her war with Xing and Kai, he had already sent out Sei's navy to protect the water tribe from any attacks. He had told her that they had captured several Xing naval captains and commanders. He also warned her that from information attained from their captives, Xing had used their straights as passage into Kouka through the water tribe. He had already sent a warning to General Joon-gi of this but had heard no word as to whether the general had stopped the soldiers or not.

Her next letter had been from Tae-woo, who told her of the clinics that he and Lady Lili had set up with specialists arriving from the wind tribe to assist in the detoxification of the drug out of the people's bodies. Then he had sent a second not stating of Ayura and Tetora being harmed by Xing soldiers who had attacked the town of Shisen. The soldiers had been repelled but a lot of people had gotten hurt. He also warned her that these soldiers had seemed hardened, almost as if they were commandos or assassins. This actually worried her.

So saying that she was having a hard time falling asleep was an understatement. Her mind was reeling and it left her feeling dizzy. Tired and sore, she finally fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Soft familiar hands woke Yona several hours later. Opening her eyes she found herself surrounded by darkness, except for a sole candle lit next to her bed. The soft, gentle eyes of her husband caught her attention. "Jae-ha." she whispered his name as she reached out towards him.

As soon as he had arrived to the palace, Jae-ha had gone straight to their shared rooms, only to find her napping and not peacefully either. She looked to be fighting something in her dreams; which did not sit well with him. Waking her with his lips and hands, he had stripped her of her clothes and began to stroke her body. Kissing her neck and touching the swell of her breasts, her moans of unpleasantness had turned to moans of pleasure.

As she woke up, he found himself falling into her arms. His lips sought hers and in an instant they became lost in each other's kisses. At first each kiss was a reminder to them that the other was alive and safe, but soon they became passionate, hungry and left them wanting more from the other.

Jae-ha's right hand cupped her jaw as the kissed, while his other hand moved down to her sensitive nipple, teased it. This caused her to give breathy moans, saying his name as she opened her legs for him to continue. His mouth went down her neck, nipping it gently as his hand moved from her breast to her hip, where he began to move it towards her belly when she suddenly jerked and pushed him back.

"Wait!" she cried out as she pushed herself up the bed, away from his seeking hands and mouth.

"Yona?" he questioned her, she hadn't ever stopped him before. "Is something wrong?"

"I-" she began but was unable to finish when she heard a soft knock.

"Yona?" it was Yun's voice. "You didn't come out for dinner so I thought I'd bring you something."

Sighing in relief Yona grabbed one of her bedroom night jackets as Jae-ha went to get the food. He was back a moment later. She walked over to the cart and began to eat. "Go bathe." she told him. "Then we will talk."

He leaned down to kiss her. "Do I stink enough that you had to stop our loving time?" he asked with a joking tone.

"No." she said with a light flush. "Just go bathe. I need to talk to you afterwards. I want you comfortable first."

"I was just starting to get comfortable." he grumbled. Giving her a sigh at seeing her look at him with pleading eyes he reluctantly pulled his arms away from her. "Okay." he said kissing her lips once more before leaving her side. This gave Yona time to begin to think about how she was going to tell him about the baby. She just hoped he wouldn't be too upset.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yes, Jae-ha is home and I gave everybody a loving moment between them. I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter! ^_^


	101. In Which Ryokuryuu Faints

**Chapter 101** : _In Which Ryokuryuu Faints_

* * *

Yona sat on the large bed playing with the soft red and green blankets that were laid out on it. How do I tell Jae-ha he was going to be a father. They'd only been husband and wife for a short time, it was why she had drank the awful tasting moontea. They were too young to be parents, plus they were at war with Xing. This wasn't the time to be bringing a child into the world.

Her hand laid on top of her belly, a slight bump had begun to form over the last week; which had been proof that the baby was indeed there. She wanted to bring this baby into a peaceful world and she was so scared that she was going to fail it. She was constantly worried about one thing or another. The stress was not good for the child and her greatest fear was that she'd lose it before she could hold the little one in her arms.

Taking a deep breath, Yona took some calming breaths. Once she was certain that she wasn't going to suddenly start crying for no reason, she lifted her head just in time to see Jae-ha walk into the room. Shaking her head, she smiled at the sight of him in nothing but a towel as he leaned against the doorway between the bathroom hall and their room.

"Do I pass your approval now?" he asked her as she watched small droplets of water drip down his body. It was then that she noticed the stitches and bruises on his chest.

"You're hurt." she said with a note of sadness in her voice.

He pushed his wet hair out of his eyes. "The enemy really wanted me to dead." he stated with a smirk. "But I wanted them gone even more." he pushed himself away from the doorway and stalked his way back to her side. He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her gaze to his. "I wanted nothing more than to return to your side safe, but I knew I had to stop the enemy any way I could."

"You returned victorious." she told him with a sad smile as she stood up, lifting her hand to touch his wounds.

"Of course." he said with a cocky smile, pushing his hair back once more. "I'm the wonderfully beautiful Ryokuryuu."

Yona giggled at his words, they seemed to be just what she needed to hear. If he still had his cocky attitude then things would be alright. He reached her hand up and stroked his cheek, before following the line of his strong jaw, down to his neck before resting her hand over his heart. "Yes, you are." she stated.

Jae-ha's pupils dilated as his earlier voracious hunger for her lips came back in full force. Leaning down he kissed her with every ounce of his love. Yona knew where this was going in an instant and even though she wanted to continue, she really wasn't sure if they could do that. What if it hurt the baby? She pulled her lips away from his and sighed sadly against his shoulder.

"Ah, Yona dear, does this mean we aren't going to be celebrating my return?" he asked noticing her sad sigh. "Are you okay?"

Stifling a sniffle, Yona lifted her head to gaze into his eyes. "I'm alright, just overwhelmed." she said her voice quivering. "I love you so much, and I fear what this war is bringing to our country. The reports that I've been reading make me so glad to have people as strong as you, Hak, Kija and Shin-ah out there helping in protecting our country. Zeno feels left behind, even if he won't say so. Su-won and Ju-doh are great help in holding things together here at the palace, but I'm still feeling stressed and overwhelmed at not knowing what to do, second guessing my decisions and hoping that the orders I'm sending out won't get more people killed than necessary." she felt her throat tighten.

Jae-ha felt his eyes widen at what she was saying. "Yona, you don't have to take on the problems of the nation by yourself." he kissed her lips. "That's why I am here. Lean on me."

"Then never leave my side, ever again." she stated, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

Lifting his hand, Jae-ha wiped her tears away with the pads of his fingers. "Never. Ever." he pulled her into his arms and held her in his arms. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the scent from her hair and sighed.

"Good, because we need you." she said softly against his chest.

His eyes suddenly open as he told a step back, a single brow raised at her words. Yona smiled mischievously as he looked at her curiously. "We?" he asked. "Who is we?"

Yona's smile widened as she moved her hips to and fro. "You know." she said. "Me, Yun, the servants..." she paused, he was relaxing as she spoke. "Our baby."

"Baby?" Jae-ha repeated, Yona gave him a nervous smile before nodding. "B-Baby...we're...you...a-a b-baby?" he stuttered questioningly. Jae-ha felt his heart suddenly stop at the thought of him becoming a father. His greatest fear had been that another Ryokuryuu would be born before he was ready to leave this life. Now it was about to happen, and it was his own child. He couldn't breathe.

Yona watched in shock as Jae-ha's eyes rolled back and his body went limp as it fell to the ground in a dead faint. A gasp left her lips. "Jae-ha!" she screamed, rushing to his side, she shook him in hopes of waking him. Rushing out of the room, she ran to the door and opened it. "Somebody help me!" she screamed down the hall from their shared chambers.

Across the palace grounds both Kija and Zeno were about to fall asleep for the night when they went an intense need arise. Zeno was the first to bolt out of his bed, barely able to remember to dress before he began rushing through the palace halls, across a garden or two in order to get to where he was need. The Ouryuu barely registered that Kija was behind him as they both heard the heart-stopping scream of their Princess. Fearing the worst, Kija's arm expanded as he prepared to do battle.

Yona's cries alerted nearby guards, including Hak who had been patrolling through the grounds. He looked up in time to see a silver and golden blur pass through the gardens. Knowing something was happening, no matter how tired he was, Hak raced after the two warriors.

Zeno slid to a stop when he came to the Misses room, he pushed the door open, Kija a step behind them. "Missy!" Zeno cried out as he rushed through the open front room and into the private bed chambers.

"Zeno!" he heard her voice. Running out she grasped his hand. "Help him!" she yelled as she pulled him into the bed chamber, Kija following.

When the two men entered into the room, the found Jae-ha on the floor. Kija felt his hand return to normal as Zeno rushed to their brother's side. Kija looked at the green haired man, before turning in time to see Hak enter the room. Yona's tearful cries being muffled by the dark haired mans chest.

"What happened?" he asked his dark eyes scanning the room for an intruder.

"Zeno thinks he's okay." the blond stated.

"He looks like he may have fainted." Kija stated as he took in his brother's pale face. "I'll move him to the bed." he said softly as he picked up the green haired man with his dragon arm.

Yona pulled her face away from Hak's chest and looked on as Kija finished placing Jae-ha in their bed. "I only just told him about the baby!" she yelled. "I never thought he'd react this way to the news."

Hak's eyes widened in surprise just as Jae-ha began to moan, green eyes opened to find the bed chambers filled with people. Suddenly Hak began laughing, a hand shot up to cover his eyes as his shoulders shook from both relief and his laughter. Pulling his hand away, he pushed his long bangs away from his eyes and smiled broadly at the other man who was beginning to sit up. "Well it figures that droopy eyes would get her pregnant, despite her drinking that damn tea." Yona's cheeks flushed. "Especially with the way you two are always going at it."

Yona's face turned as red as a tomato as Jae-ha gave Hak one of his perverted smiles. "Why Hak, I didn't know you were spying on us." he stated, causing Yona to want to faint from embarrassment. Zeno quietly snickered off to the side as Kija's jaw dropped in shock.

Hak narrowed his eyes at the green haired pervert. "Don't be a moron. I'm not a pervert." he eyed Yona who had a hand over her face to hide her embarrassment. He smirked inwardly as continued. "Just while we were traveling, you two were so damn loud, no tent or wall could spare us from hearing _**it**_!" He emphasized.

 _Oh gods!_ Yona thought as she swore she was going to die from embarrassment. _No wonder Yun could never look at me in the eyes!_ She covered her face in horror. _Oh no!_ She shook her head. _I've gotta learn to be quieter._ She would've gladly have curled up in a small space right then and there when her husband suddenly spoke.

"Oh?" he said smiling. "You could've joined us if it was bothering you so **_badly_**." He left the innuendo out there for Hak's embarrassment.

Hak would have sputtered if it wasn't for his own cheeks warming at that last comment. "JAE-HA!" Yona screeched in horror.

"Yes, my dear?" he said with a warm smile.

"No." she said sternly, her face still red. She turned to Hak. "Absolutely no!" she yelled at him before turning on her heel intending on leaving the room.

Zeno was unable to hold it back any longer and burst out laughing so hard that he fell back on his butt. His whole frame shaking. It was too much for him. The way they bantered with each other! Ryokuryuu and Ankokuryuu were just too funny! Zeno fell on his back laughing, tears of absolute joy running down his cheeks as he felt the connection between him and his brothers suddenly strengthen as the red flame between them became an inferno, warming their very souls.

Yona's anger simmered down as she watched Zeno laugh. Before she could stop it, she began to laugh too. It felt good to laugh. She walked over to Jae-ha and kissed his lips. "Don't scare me like that again." she told him, her laughter dying as Zeno's did as well.

He sighed as he cocked his head towards her. "You startled me." he stated, partly true. His hand went to her belly. "Are you certain?" she gave him a nod. "Then I'm happy." he told her, his heart feeling heavy at the thought of becoming a father to the next generation of the Ryokuryuu warrior line. _I won't be like Garou._ He thought. _I'll teach him everything I can about how beautiful life as the Ryokuryuu can be._ He found a smile beginning to form on his face at being able to teach his child something like that. Looking up at her face from her belly he spoke. "I suppose we'll have to end this war quickly before this little one is born." Yona gave him a smile and nodded.

Kija looked at him. "We'll help." he promised.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Hak stated. "We just have to fight the rest of Kouren's army." he smiled at that. "She has no idea what we are capable of."

Zeno laughed. "She's no match of the brothers Bright Star and Raiju when they team up." he said happily gaining a confused look from Yona.

Hak smirked. "Oh yeah," he began as his eyes looked at her with a teasing look as his lips spread into on of his all knowing smiles. "Su-won and I just found something out." he smiled at her. "We're half brothers, which makes me your cousin." her eyes widened. "So, cuz..." he leaned against the end bed post. "What does that mean on the whole grand scale of things?"

Yona's eyes were wide as saucers. "Is it true?" she asked the others.

"Elder Mundok said so." Kija stated.

A smile spread across her lips as Yona felt incredible joy at this news. Tears ran down her cheeks. "It means your apart of my family!" she said tearfully. "I have a cousin who is like a brother!" she sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "I'm crying again!" she bemoaned. She ran over to Hak. "I've got more family, that's what this means."

Hak smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, letting her tears stain his sleeveless haori. "Yeah," he said softly. "Family is nice to have." he suddenly smirked. "So what if I say I'm also Princess Tao's cousin, what does that mean?" Yona looked at him with shock. Deciding to tell her the whole story, Hak told her ever detail that Mundok had told him, and little details of that night that he could recall, like his mother's face. When he was done Yona was sitting on her bed with Jae-ha sitting under the blankets by now.

Yona looked up at Hak. "I know how to stop this war." she said as a smile spread across her face.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Thank-you to RollZeno for giving me the banter idea between Hak and Jae-ha. It was better than what I was planning. LoL! Can anybody guess what Yona is planning on doing? It's gonna be good! ^_^


	102. Help Arrives

**Chapter 102** : _Help Arrives_

* * *

Yona's announcement that she knew of a way to end the war was not without its doubters, namely Hak. He had seen her pull out miracles before, so he waited to see what she'd do. Yona, on the other hand, had a permanent smile upon her face. That night, after everybody had left their chambers, Jae-ha and she had talked about the baby. They both agreed that it was too soon to tell many people, though they both agreed that those closest needed to know why she would not be fighting in any upcoming battles.

Letters began arriving the next few days from scouts and spies alike. Captain Gigan and the ship's from Awa Port had made it to the wind tribe waters and now could be seen patrolling the sea near the wind tribe. The forty odd ships were nothing more than mere fisherman ships, but they were modified to fight if they were needed too.

Then a message from a broker named Ogi had sent her word that Empress Kouren's ships had been seen off of the Horn Harbor in the fire tribe, a message from General Kyo-ga told her that this was true and that Kouren had invaded the harbor village with her army of a thousand with General Neguro leading them. The fire tribe was not a tribe of pushovers. They would fight until the last man.

Yona sent a message to the fire General to hold Kouren and her men to the port that they were currently in and to try and keep her there. She gained an answer in a couple hours that Kye-sook had been spotted in the area, but had simply vanished. Kyo-ga also told her that he would keep Kouren at Horn Harbor for as long as he could. She then called General Yeong to her private study where she had Ju-doh waiting with her. She then told both men what was going on in the fire tribe.

The young General smiled at his Princess. "Horn Harbor is the worst place she could've brought her ships into." he told her, his smile broadening.

Ju-doh gave a nod, the scar on his face seeming to be more pronounced as he smiled. "The bedrock in the harbor is rocky and if you don't know the harbor very well, you can easily run aground." he then frowned as a thought came to him. "Her generals are called the five stars; correct?"

Yona gave a nod. "Yes, Vold and Algira were apart of them, but were more on Tao's side of things. Why?" she asked him, already knowing what he was thing, for she was curious herself.

"From what I understand, Kija killed General Yotaka, a mercenary killed General Mizari and Elder Mundok killed General Namsek." he looked at General Yeong. "If General Neguro is with Empress Kouren, who is the fifth and final star and who the hell is he?"

"We have no intelligence on the fifth Star General, and that's very bothersome." Yeong stated, feeling uneasy. "As for the sky tribe, we may have been hit hard by the traitor; but because of former General Ju-doh's quick actions we were able to put the traitor to death and get medical help for our injured. We still have half of the men we once did and a little over eight hundred medical personnel. We can March for Horn Harbor and be there by morning tomorrow."

Yona looked at Ju-doh. "Would you go with him?" she asked the former general.

Ju-doh felt his eyes widen in surprise. "If her highness thinks I would be of better use to General Yeong, then yes." he said feeling honored she'd let him go.

"Then as soon as you say your good-bye's I want you to take the sky army, those who can fight, to help the fire tribe and General Kyo-ga." she said when she suddenly saw her husband enter the study, another letter in his hands. "You're both dismissed." she told them as she saw down at her desk, several books piling up, along with messages and notes.

Jae-ha took his blue/gold haori jacket off and sat it on the arm of a chair in the study, leaving him in a white/gold under tunic with tan slacks. "You look tired." he commented as he turned towards her. Sitting on the edge of her desk he leaned towards her. "I received another message." he said holding the paper up. Opening the parchment he began to read it before telling her what was inside. "It seems Shin-ah used his powers a few days ago and saved both General Lee Guen-tae's forces and Lord Kan Tae-jun's men from certain death. Li Hazara is confirmed dead, along with his entire army." he scratched the side of his head before looking at Yona. "Just how powerful is the Seiryuu?" he asked having never seen the blue haired teens powers.

Yona leaned against her hands as she placed her elbows on the desk surface. "Zeno once said that the first Seiryuu, Abi, had taken out nearly five thousand men in a single battle with only his eyes as his weapons." Jae-ha's eyes widened. "He said that the Seiryuu is the second strongest of the warriors."

"Who is the strongest?" he asked, quite intrigued.

"I asked him, but all he did was smile and say to ask that question again some other time." she said with a shrug before she opened her last letter. "It's from Elder Gin, he says he's bringing Algira and Vold back along with a surprise. That they'll arrive the day after the full moon."

"Tonight is the full moon." Jae-ha told her as he pushed himself off of the desk before going around it and begin kissing her neck.

"Mmm..." Yona moaned as she closed her eyes.

"I talked to the doctor." He said in a whispering tone. "According to him, it's safe to make love in the fourth month." Yona's eyes reopened as a flush came across her nose.

"You just _**had**_ to ask." she said in an exasperated tone.

He chuckled. "You're almost to that stage." he said with a shrug. He then sat on the rest next to her causing her to look at him. "We need to talk though." he said, sounding very serious. His eyes starred into her own. Yona turned fully towards him, giving him her full attention. Jae-ha scratched his neck nervously. "Its about me and the baby." he explained. "When the baby is born, he'll be born with my dragon limb."

Yona took his hand in her own. "And I'll love him any way. I love your green leg." she said touching his cheek. "In my eyes, it's beautiful."

Taking her hand within his own, he kissed the back of it before turning it palm up and kissing her palm before nuzzling it. "I love that you love and accept all of me." he said, his eyes looking so sad. "But the moment our child is born, I will begin to lose my power until my dragon leg turns normal." he saw her eyes widen at that knowledge. "Once my leg is no longer green, I'll die."

He heard her give a slight gasp in surprise and horror. "Jae-ha." she whispered his name before standing, as she did she brought her lips to his. "Everything will be okay." she whispered to him in comfort, now understanding why he had fainted when she'd told him about the baby. Her own voice began quivering when she had spoken.

He pulled away from her, then kissed her lips. "I'm not going to die immediately." he assured her. "It's a slow process that can take years. Kija said he was six when his father died. I was twelve when my predecessor died. So who knows, I could live until our kid is in his teens." he said as he wiped a tear from her cheeks. "Don't be sad Yona dear. I feel blessed to have been able to love the most beautiful woman in all of Kouka." her cheeks flushed. "I was once scared of who my master was going to be, I thought he'd be a terrible person." he nuzzled her cheek. "I am so glad he turned out to be you." he kissed her fully on her lips.

A throat cleared causing the couple to turn a glare towards the one who interrupted their tender moment. Hak stood there looking smug. "You only just found out she's pregnant with one kid, you two already practicing for the next one?" he teased.

"Hak, are you jealous?" Jae-ha inquired with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Of you?" Hak asked. "Nope. I feel sorry for your progeny is all. They'll never feel safe with two going at it all the time." He smiled when he saw the red tint return to Yona's cheeks. "Beside, I've got myself someone. I don't need you ruining things."

"Oh?" Jae-ha inquired. "Now who is this girl? Should I warn her of your perverted side?"

"Don't you mean your perverted side?" Hak mumbled.

Jae-ha shrugged."That too." he said with a smirk.

"It's Ayame." Yona stated causing both men to look at her, one in shock, the other questioning. "Last time I was there I noticed how you two kept looking at each other." she explained. "I'm happy for you." she then pointed at him. "You better marry her and not hurt her. She seems like a sweet girl."

Hak blinked in surprise for a moment before he slapped his knee as he began laughing. Calming he looked at her with a smile spreading across his face. "I already promised her I'd marry her once this war was over." He lifted a stone from around his neck. "We made a promise to each other." He explained. Yona gave him a nod in approval once she saw the necklace. "So, I was patrolling on the gate wall when I noticed a procession of people headed this way." he began. "Are we expecting anybody today?"

"Uh.." Yona thought for a moment. "A few days ago I received a letter from a woman named Vol'com who said she was coming to get the money promised from protecting Chor'um." she then looked at Jae-ha. "Then we did get a message from Elder Gin about arriving, but that's not until tomorrow."

Hak chuckled. "Well, the procession is being led by vicious looking woman." he looked at Jae-ha. "She looks like a younger, tougher version of Gigan." That got the green haired man's attention.

Jae-ha stood and held out his hand to Yona. "Let's go greet our guest, my beautiful wife." he kissed her hand before wrapping it around his arm. Hak rolled his eyes as Yona giggled as they both began to make their way towards the high gated wall. Jae-ha forgoing the stairs, wrapped an arm around Yona's waist and jumped up onto the wall. The two looked down in time to see a a woman in a tight purple shirt with the shoulders of her shirt pulled half way down her arms, the tops of her breasts showing. A black vest matched her black slacks and black leather boots. She had a pistol on the small of her back and a thin bladed sword on her hip. Her black hair glistened in the sunlight, or what was visible under her large purple and black feathered hat. Her eyes met theirs, as her red painted lips spread into a smile.

Jae-ha couldn't believe his eyes. This woman couldn't be who he thought she was. "Vol'com, Di Vol'com."

"You know her?" Yona inquired, cocking her head towards him.

"She's an ally of Gigan's." he explained. "She's As tough as they come." he then spoke down to her. "Di!" he said with a smile. "Wasn't expecting to see you around."

"Well, if it isn't the green haired bastard of Gigan's." she said causing him to laugh.

"You're not still sore about that bet are you?" he asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"Not me personally." she stated. "Though my lovely lover is."

Jae-ha laughed. "How is Silver?" he inquired loudly. "I don't see him with you?"

Vol'com chuckled. "I left him to rebuild in Chor'um." she gave a nod to somebody next to her who stepped forward. "This is Aya, she was one of the divers that came to assist us."

Jae-ha turned towards Yona. "Zeno must've sent her and others there." he explained to Yona who gave a nod.

Turning Yona gave Hak the signal to open the gates. "We're opening the gate." Yona stated as she and Jae-ha jumped from the wall to the ground. The group then went inside of the palace to the open study where they could talk in private.

Yona listened as the young woman, Aya, told them what happened in Chor'um. After the sandy haired girl was finished talking she turned towards Hak. "General Hak, please take Aya to see our physician, afterwards give her a room to rest in and make sure the servants know she's a guest and is to be treat as so." Hak gave a nod before leading the young woman away. Turning towards the second woman, Yona spoke. "I will send money to Chor'um to help in its recovery. I, well, I hate to ask this of you; but would you consider stay here for awhile?" Jae-ha gave his wife a questioning look.

"My, I must say I'm surprised with that request." Vol'com said with a smile. "May I ask you why?"

"I know it's shocking, especially since you are a pirate or even a mercenary," Yona stated as she sat down on one of the cushion seats, Vol'com doing the same. "You see Empress Kouren has just invaded the fire tribe now. She'll probably sneak away into the mountains during the upcoming battles near Horn Harbor, so I'm needing to bring my forces to Kuuto." Yona stated. "I have a plan, but if my plan backfires and we are not able to fully implement it, I need a backup battle plan." she smiled. "I'll double what I'm planning to send to Chor'um if you and those you trust, hide within the hills of Kuuto and wait for Kouren's forces to show up."

"Double our pay?" Vol'com inquired, gaining a nod from Yona, Vol'com's lips spread into a slow smile. "I've got a better deal." she said looking at Jae-ha. "After this war is over, loverboy has to fight my champion once more without using cheap tricks to win."

Yona looked at Jae-ha who had the decency to look embarrassed. "Sounds like fun." she said. "How about we sweeten the deal and turn it into a Tournament of Champions where every person who fought for Kouka can enjoy themselves in a battle for fun instead of a battle for survival?"

"Chor'um keeps all revenue." Vol'com said in a challenging tone.

"Sounds fair to me." Yona told her with a friendly smile surprising the pirate leader.

Just then a servant came bursting into the room causing Jae-ha, who had been leaning against a table in the room, to stand straight quickly. "Your highness!" the servant bowed low. "King Kazaguma is in the courtyard and has an army outside of Kuuto. He rode in with a white flag."

"Kazaguma?" Vol'com inquire, not having heard that name before.

Jae-ha looked at the pirate queen and spoke to her as he went to follow Yona, who had left to room in a hurry. "He's the King of Sei." he said causing dark eyes to widen in shock.

 _Just what kind of allies has this girl made?_ Vol'com wondered as she followed, curious to see what this king looked like.

Yona stood at the top of the stairs that overlooked the courtyard at the front gates, Jae-ha taking his place next to her, his arm wrapping around Yona's waist. Vol'com saw this and smirked as she realized just how close the green haired man was to the Princess of Kouka. "King Kazaguma, we welcome you." Yona spoke, her voice echoing throughout the courtyard as both Zeno and Kija took up a spot nearby. All were watching as the King of Sei, who was bowed low to the ground before the beautiful young woman before him.

Before them was a raven haired man dressed in royal purple garments and golden armor who suddenly sat back on his knees before the future queen of Kouka. "Highness," he spoke strongly. "I swore allegiance to Kouka over a month ago and promised to come if called. I am here. Use my army and I the way you think is right." he said with such devotion and conviction that there was no double as to why he was here.

Jae-ha suddenly smiled at his wife. "Yona dear," he whispered. "You are a genius." Yona gave him a look, her eyes glowing a soft red color within her violet eyes. He knew then that her own dragon side was awakening and soon even he wouldn't be able to stop the red dragon from protecting what was it's to protect.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I have the final six chapter headings named and I'm proud to say that I will make it to the 108 number easily. Yona is getting her pawns in place and will be ready for plan B if plan A doesn't go accordingly. ^_^


	103. Battle Comes to Kuuto

**Chapter 103** : _Battle Comes to Kuuto_

* * *

The day after the full moon people began to arrive in Kuuto, almost as if everybody in the country had heard that Empress Kouren was now in Kouka. Farmers brought produce, in case of a siege. Warehouses were being filled in Kuuto, as the royal storehouse were filled as well. Medical supplies came from all over the country as physicians began to arrive in both the royal courtyard as well as the village below. Then the nobles began to arrive at the palace, claiming that because of the war that crime was on the rise; which Yona did not doubt; however she believed they had come to her home to watch if she would succeed in defending her home. Soldiers from three of the five tribes began to arrive along with every able bodied descendant of the original dragon warriors. Kija and Jae-ha were both surprised, Jae-ha more so than his white haired counterpart.

Next, both Elder Gin and Elder Mundok arrived with some forces as General Guen-tae was still at the border, ensuring no other Kai barbarian would be making an appearance. When both Vold and Algira arrived Princess Tao left Su-won's side to rush over to her friends, Bold was now sporting a new scar that went across his forehead and another one under his shirt on his side. The three companions hugged each other, though it was Tao who initiated it.

The last one to walk into the courtyard was the missing warrior, Shin-ah; who walked in without his mask on his person. In an instant his golden eyes began searching out his friends and mistress and found them smiling at him. Pulling his fur off of his shoulders, he walked up to Yona, who then gave him a hug; which turned into a group hug as Zeno and Kija joined them. Jae-ha found himself dragged into it by Kija, causing him to smile at being including in something as silly as this. As the group pulled away, they were unaware of eyes watching them; though Jae-ha was the only one to feel them directed at himself.

It was later that night as everybody was celebrating in the courtyard, both soldiers and non-soldiers that a Single person made their way away from the group. The slender, sleek form of a woman could be seen sneaking through the walkways and halls as they neared the dragon apartments. As she came to the archway to the entrance of the apartments, she came a stop as a dagger flew towards the ground in front of her.

"You know, I'd expect something sneaky from an assassin, but not somebody from the Hakuryuu village." Jae-hat's voice echoed from above the archway. The Ryokuryuu stood at the top of the building archway, seeming to be the least threatening thing in the area, but the illusion could easily be destroyed with swift action from him. "Who are you?" he asked the woman. The pale clothes she wore were clinging to her body. He could tell she was an older woman, perhaps fifteen or twenty years his elder.

Old greying eyes looked up at him as a smile spread across her visage. She had dull sandy brown hair that was tied back into a bun. Grey streaks passed through the sandy color, giving away her age. "You're as careful as always, I'm glad." she told him as she walked up to the archway. "Get down here boy, I'm too old to keep looking up." she said as she picked up the dagger from the ground before slamming the blade into the pillar near the steps.

Jae-ha jumped down, landing in front of the woman who began looking him over. The green haired man had the sudden feeling of being examined by some sort of predator. "I have a policy of never attacking a woman without giving her proper warning." he said, as his long canine tooth poked out of his mouth against his bottom lip. "So I'm asking once more; who are you?" He felt one of his blades in his tunic sleeve fall into his left hand, allowing him to be prepared for an attack.

"I'm your mother." she answered causing shock to go through Jae-ha's body.

"Impossible." he muttered disbelievingly. "Garou told me-"

"That I died in childbirth." she said, her eyes sad as she spoke this. "It was a lie that the elders had him tell you just like his predecessor told him and so forth." she smiled as she continued to look him over. "The day you escaped I couldn't have been happier. Seeing you fly off like you did, I began to laugh at those fools for trying to tie my boy down."

Jae-ha growled. "When was I ever your boy?" he felt his anger boil. "Did you ever once care how I was treated!?" he yelled, his hands turned into fists.

"I did." she stated truthfully. Looking into his eyes she could see the years being stripped away and saw the boy that he once had been. "You were my boy the second I felt you move in my womb. You kicked my stomach so much, a feisty little warrior. I knew the moment you moved what you would become. I wasn't scared, instead I was excited to see what you'd become." She smiled as she spoke only for the smile to vanish. "When you were born, my husband took you from me and no matter my protests, I was unable to keep you in my arms. I nursed you until you no longer needed me. I was then banned from ever contacting you." she looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I am so glad you turned out to be the wonderful man you are today and that my worst fears turned out to be for nothing."

Having calmed after hearing her words, Jae-ha walked up to her. "What we're those fears?" he asked out of curiosity.

"One was that they'd find you, break your leg and bring you back." she smiled as she reached up to touch his face gently. "You stayed away and I'm thankful for that." Pulling her hand away, she took a shaky breath. "My second was that you'd find your master and would be forced to do things you wouldn't want to do. That'd you'd be a slave to this man."

Jae-ha snickered causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. "I feared the same when it came to finding my master." he explained with a smirk.

Just then the two turned to a noise, as they looked down the hall they saw Kija approaching them. "Mina." he greeted her with a happy smile. "What is going on? Do you need something?" his voice was kind and gentle towards the older woman.

Mina smiled. "I am fine Lord Hakuryuu." she looked at Jae-ha once more. "Thank-you for hearing me out and not running off." she turned away.

"Mo-Mina." Jae-ha stuttered with her name, almost calling her mom. "You are welcome to stay here. Even we dragons need somebody to watch over us."

Mina smiled at his words turning to look at him as she spoke. "I have my girls that I have to take care of; but thank-you." Turning away she went to make her way back to where the others were celebrating.

"Jae-ha?" Kija inquired as he sensed something coming from his fellow brother.

Jae-ha kept his back to Kija as there were tears running down his cheeks. His earliest memory was having always wanting to have met his mother. He had always wondered if she was beautiful, had she loved him and what she would've been like. Now he knew the answer to those questions. In his mind he could see her twenty-five years younger and breathtakingly beautiful. That she had indeed loved him and he could see in the way she had spoken how passionate she was. "She's a good person." he muttered.

"A true warrior too." Kija stated as Jae-ha wiped his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to keep his emotions under control.

"She is in charge of the archers." Kija stated. "I also hear she's quite handy with a sword too." he smiled as Jae-ha turned towards him. "She's a wonderful woman."

"Do you have a thing for older women Kija?" Jae-ha teased. "Perhaps your granny should be told of this." Jae-ha said as he passed him by.

"Ah!" Kija yelled in panic. "No please! Don't saying anything! Granny would never leave me alone with engagements!" he paled even more, if possible. "I respect the elderly, especially those who can still fight." he stated with determination.

Jae-ha walked a little more down the hall when he saw Shin-ah looking off into the distance towards him and Kija. "Something wrong Shin-ah?" he asked the Seiryuu.

"That woman has your face." he answered Jae-ha.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Jae-ha asked gaining a nod from the blue haired male. Smiling, he continued. "She's my mother." This caused Kija to gasp in surprise as Shin-ah looked at him in surprise. Jae-ha smiled as he continued to walk by, he felt happier than he had in a very long time. As he made his way to his and Yona's chambers, he kept the smile on his lips. Watching his beautiful wife sleep, Jae-ha let his hand settle on her belly, the slight bump telling him that his child was growing stronger by the day.

Settling down next to her, Jae-ha fell into a deep sleep. A memory surfacing of him being held tightly against the chest of a beautiful woman with a heart-shapped face, grey eyes and sand colored hair. Emanating from the woman was such love. She whispered gently to him. " _Jae-ha, my baby boy. You're going to do great things. I am certain of it._ " Those words hung in the air between them before the scene vanished, leaving him with a feeling of pure happiness as he was drug deeply into sleep.

* * *

The next morning though excitement as General Yeong had sent word of Empress Kouren breaking through their barricade, her whereabouts was unknown along with Kye-sook. The good news was that they had found out who the final Five Star General was. A woman named Li'Hana. The information came from an informant who had died bringing the information to them. She had deep brown hair that was cut extremely short, chocolate colored eyes, a scar that went across her right cheek in a zig zag pattern. She also had three stars tattoo against the temple of her left eye. She was known as the general of the assassins unit and was deadly. Her known weapon were throwing stars and kunai knives that were dipped in poison.

Yona read the letter out loud to Jae-ha and the others, which included the two generals who were present; Hak and An Joon-gi. The water general didn't look phased, though his hand did tighten on his lap. Hak looked very worried. "We will need to look for her amongst those that have been coming in over the last few days." he stated as he looked towards Shin-ah who gave a nod, knowing his eyes would be needed in searching everybody.

Just then Su-won walked into the study where everybody was gathered. "Sorry for bursting in like this." he said with a light flush to his face, behind him Vold and Algira stepped into the room. "I just got word from a source that Empress Kouren will be on Kuuto's doorstep within the hour." he held the note out for Yona to look at.

Yona shook her head. "There's another reason that I've gathered everybody here." she looked towards the three Elders in the room, Su Min-sun looked towards the other two who shook their heads, meaning they didn't know what it was she was about to say. "I won't be able to fight with the troops like I had originally planned. I will be staying here at the palace preparing out last defense." she looked at her husband. "Jae-ha will be taking charge when it comes to the battle."

"May we asked why?" Su Min-sun inquired.

Yona smiled. "I'm pregnant." she stated simply, gaining gasps from those who didn't know.

Su Min-sun looked at Su-won. "Did you know?" he asked.

The youth smiled at him. "I came across the news awhile back." he looked at Yona. "I'm happy for you."

Yona smiled back at him. "Thank-you." she replied. "Now due to some new information that we've come across, we're going to try and gain some ground towards a peaceful negotiation with Empress Kouren." she said letting Jae-ha take over.

"From what we know, Empress Kouren is being controlled by former councilman and advisor, Kye-sook." He began looking at Su-won. "He's already tried to get rid of my wife and her family once before by controlling her cousin. He's got a vendetta against the crown, we don't know why."

"I do." Su-won stated. "After learning about my connection with Hak, I sent a letter to my mother." he held up a note. "Kye-sook is the biological grandson to Joo-nam who took a consort after Prince Il was born. She was exiled while pregnant. She gave birth while in service to my mother's family. Kye-sook was born several years before Yona or I were. By right, he could claim the throne, but because his heritage was destroyed by my grandfather, he only has a handful of people who know who and what is really is." he looked at Yona. "This is nothing more than revenge on his part. First with grandfather's betrayal and then of my betrayal. It pushed him over the edge."

Jae-ha sighed. "This is getting complicated." he stated. "It doesn't change our plans though. I will go on the battlefield under a white flag, between us and Kouren, and present to her our new discoveries and tell her that we have somebody who is both a Kouka and Xing citizen, that by right could challenge her alone in a duel that can determine the outcome of this war. If he wins then she surrenders, if she wins we will continue to fight until every man, woman and child dies at her feet."

"This is a ploy?" Gin asked, not knowing anybody who could claim both countries as home.

"No." Kija said with a proud look as he eyed Jak. "Elder Mundok brought us evidence of such a person existing."

"Who?" Su Min-sun inquired, as he had a suspicion.

"Me." Hak said with a smirk.

Both elders stayed quiet for a moment before Gin began to chuckle as General Joon-gi blinked at him in surprise before saying in a deadpan voice. "Why am I not surprised?"

Mundok crossed his arms over his chest as Gin turned towards him. "Leave it to you to find the one person in the world who is worth more than his weight in gold."

Mundok smirked. "There's no price that could ever be worth my grandsons life." he looked at Hak. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, his one good eye looking at Hak, who gave him a nod. Mundok gave a deep sigh. "You're painting a sign on his back."

"Hak won't be hurt." Jae-ha assured him. "We'll have our best on his back."

"The assassin." Joon-gi inquired.

Hak and Jae-ha smiled. "They have an assassin unit, we have the Seiryuu." Jae-ha looked at Shin-ah who gave a nod.

"My eyes will never leave Hak." he assured everyone.

The water general didn't look convinced. "Are we really going to depend upon the Kami now?" he inquired, everybody stayed quiet.

Yona spoke up when nobody else spoke. "Perhaps a prayer or two wouldn't hurt." she looked at her husband.

Jae-ha sighed once more. "We have to begin preparing." he looked at Yona as everybody began to stand and leave. "Stay safe." he said lowly as his hand touched her belly. "You have two precious lives that you must care for now. You and our baby are so important to me." he leaned forward, kissed her lips gently before pulling away.

"I'll be careful, but you must return to me unharmed." she stated, her eyes narrowing at him.

Smirking, Jae-ha pulled away from her. "I can't promise that; but I can try." he said with a toothy grin.

* * *

Soldiers began rushing to their stations within the castle, guards placing heavier armor upon their bodies as others filled the ancient tunnels below in case of a sneak attack. Mercenaries rushed out of the city below, once given the signal and ran for the hills. Vol'com and her men ready for the back-up plan to be put into place. The soldiers from the water, wind and earth prepared themselves by surrounding the city and castle above. Generals, commanders and even the three elders all got their armor on, weapon prepared as some got onto horses to ride into battle on.

Hak sat on a horse on a hill overlooking the valley below, his blue and black armor shining in the afternoon sunlight as Jae-ha sat on a branch of a tree nearby. Shin-ah staying hidden in the highest treetops, as Zeno stayed in Kuuto, prepared for any invaders. Kija stayed in the palace next to Yona in case of trouble. Men, women and children old enough to hold control sword were given weapons to use when the enemy arrived.

Yun entered the temple next to the palace and found Ik-su bowing before an alter as he prayed with his face on the ground. Yun looked up at the mural of the five dragon gods, the red Dragon faded because he was no longer in the heavens. The other four seeming to glow as they looked down upon their servants. It was then that Yun heard people begin to gather in the temple courtyard, many bowing face down upon the dirty ground and began chanting prayers.

Just then thunder began to roll through the sky above. Looking up Yun could not see a single cloud in the sky. _Thunder on a clear day?_ he wondered as he heard another rumble pass over. _Is it the Kami?_ he thought as he turned towards Ik-su. Placing his hand into the blue haori jacket, he felt for the dagger that Jae-ha given him several months back. He had been practicing whenever he could, gaining help from Zeno whenever the blond could help him. He wouldn't be taken by surprise again. He would not be a victim and neither would his friends who had become so precious to him.

He leaned against the only door into the temple and waited to see if he would be needed. His eyes scanning the worshippers, seeing if there would be traitors in their midst.

* * *

Su-won rode his horse up next to Hak, his eyes glancing towards his friend/brother. "How many do you think there will be?" he inquired.

"Her ships could carry thousands, though only a thousand was rumored to have made it to land." he said with a frown upon his face as his hand griped the quandao a bit tighter. "There should've been more that made landfall."

Su-won gave nod in agreement when he noticed a three pronged staff weapon in Jae-ha's hands. "I thought you favored throwing knives?" he asked him gaining a toothy grin from the green haired man.

"I like long distance weapons the best, bug I was trained with staff weapons too." Jae-ha answered him when he saw Shin-ah take the mirror in his hand and reflect the light at them. "Here they come." he told them before jumping high Into the sky and landed upon a large boulder about half-way between where the two armies would meet.

The first time any of them met Empress Kouren, she was riding upon a black horse, her blond hair cropped short like a man's. Her eyes were dark with circles under them, as if she hadn't slept in a long time. Next to her, riding upon another black horse was Kye-sook, who looked as noble as he always did. "What is this?" Kouren asked looking at the huge army before her.

"It would seem your generals failed in taking out most of the armies of the other tribes." Kye-sook stated as he held up his hand, several thousand soldiers came out of the forest to the east and west. "These are the soldiers I promised." he said. "They are from the sky and fire tribes."

"Not enough." Kouren growled. "Where is Neguro?" she began scanning the army for her treasured ally, but found he was not anywhere to be found.

"He must still be dealing with those sky and earth fools." he stated. "They did come after we killed the fire general, Kyo-ga, and most of his men. He never suspected that we had spies within his ranks." he said with a know it all attitude. "Don't worry, this war is almost finished."

"You told Li'Hana where those tunnels were?" she asked him as she spotted the green haired man standing under a white flag.

"Of course." Kye-sook then noticed the man at the center of the soon-to-be battlefield.

Kouren kicked her horses sides and forced the best to move forward as the rest of her army waited for her to give them the signal. "Who are you?" she asked as she approached the man, coming to a stop a few feet from him.

"Jae-ha, husband to the Princess Yona." he answered, the trident in his hand catching her attention. "Thought I would try to reason with you before everybody began trying to kill each other."

"Talk." she said as she scanned the southern side of the valley, but found nothing there.

Deciding to get right to the point he began to speak. "Ever hear of the Crowned Princess Nia?" he asked, her eyes widened at that name. "It turns out she had a child with one of the Prince's of Kouka, this child has the right to challenge you for your crown."

"You lie!" she yelled. "Namsek killed that child!"

So she knows the story. He thought sadly. "He killed the Princess of Xing, but her child was found by the General of the Wind. He grew up to become the Raiju." he watched her brow twitch. "Here's the proposal, you fight him. If you lose, you surrender, then go home and never return." he eyed Kye-sook. "You also hand over control to Tao and Kye-sook is returned to us."

"And if I win?" she asked, her eyes looking into his to see if there was any lie go his words.

Jae-ha looked at her nervously. "Then every man, woman and child of Kouka will fight to the death and fall at your feet in a pile of blood and corpses."

The two stared at each other for a long moment before Kouren raised her hand up. A foreboding feeling filled Jae-ha. "The the results will not change," she began as her eyes gained a crazed look. "you all will die at my hands this day!" As she lowered her hand a torrent of arrows were shot into the sky and headed towards Jae-ha's form as Kouren kicked her horses sides and ran off back towards her army on the hill.

One word went through Jae-ha's mind as he saw the arrows flying through the sky towards him. _Damn_.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Any thoughts by anybody? What'd you think of this chapter? It would've been a grand battle too, but after seeing the last chapter I think Hak would've bitten off too much for him to deal with. Kouren is badass in a fight! ^o^


	104. The Red Dragon Soars

**Chapter 104** : _The Red Dragon Soars_

* * *

 _Damn_. Jae-ha thought as he ran quickly. Being that he could not out jump the torrent of arrows headed his way, his only option was to run when suddenly balls of fire came flying out of the southern forest that burned and caught the wood of the enemy arrows on fire, turning them to ash before they could inflict any damage. The large boulders crashed into the land, killing some of Kouren's forces. However some of the arrows still headed towards Jae-ha when suddenly a bright orb of energy surrounded him.

Turning his head in time, Jae-ha watched as rock and wood turn to ash as they disintegrated when they touched the shield that surrounded him. Back upon the hill Su-won's eyes glowed the eerie milky white color as Hak's turned an electric blue color as the two protectors newly discovered powers activated without their knowledge.

Kouren's eyes blazed with fury as she saw another army march out of the forest with King Kazaguma at the head. "Attack!" she cried out as she pulled her sword from her hip and thrust it forward. Her footmen cried out as they ran forward in an effort to obey their Empress' orders.

Kazaguma's horsemen charged forward as the wind tribe's infantry of spearmen and sworsmen ran forward together. Hak preparing his men for an attack position as Su-won took charge of the sky soldiers and raced forward to join Kazaguma and the infantry soldiers. As men, beasts and metal came into contact for the first time in battle, screams of pain, surprise and horror filled the air as swords tore into flesh, blood flowed from wounds and bodies fell to the ground to be trampled upon by the combination of forces.

High above in the trees, Shin-ah's golden eyes watched the bloodshed in horror. As a gentle natured person, he'd come to hate violence; but knew this conflict was unavoidable. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. _Only hurt our enemies, not our comrades._ With that thought he opened his eyes, saw the dark hearts of their enemies and crushed them. A dark sinister shadow moved across the enemy forces, killing Kouren's men where they stood.

Kye-sook saw the forces falling and knew this had to be the work of those accursed dragon warriors. Who knew they had this power in them. Lifting his eyes up he saw somebody high in the trees. Turning to a soldier, who stood next to him, he spoke. "Shoot the man in the trees." he said pointing to where he saw the man.

Turn them to dust. Shin-ah heard the dragon within himself. How dare they hurt her! How dare they try to harm what's not theirs to have! He saw more bodies fall to the ground, his power choking the life out of them. Suddenly pain exploded from his shoulder as an arrow was shot at him and embedded itself into his body. Grasping the tree trunk, Shin-ah prevented himself from falling.

Below his blue haired brother Jae-ha was busy joining Vol'com and her men in battle against enemy foot soldiers. The pirate queen had her back up against his, both smiling as they kicked shot or stabbed the enemy in vital spots on their bodies.

"Shit." Vol'com cursed as she threw her empty pistol to the side, having run out of gunpowder. She then pulled her long sword from its sheath on her hip as she brought out her dagger with her hand and charged an enemy soldier head on.

Jae-ha couldn't help but admire her fighting skills, it was no wonder she was the leader of mercenaries and pirates. Shouldn't be too surprised. he grounded as he sliced the throughput of another soldier. She was Gigan's protege until I came around. He smirked as he saw an opening in the enemy forces and yelled out to Vol'com. "There's an opening!" he saw her turn to where he was pointing.

"Get 'em boys!" she yelled causing her men to finish their fights quickly before rushing through the enemy lines.

High above him, Jae-ha heard a gasp. Lifting his eyes upwards, he saw Shin-ah was about to lose his balance as a second arrow was shot at him. Slamming his foot into the ground, Jae-ha flew high Into the sky. Throwing a dagger at the archer shooting at Shin-ah, killing him, and landing on the branch; Jae-ha pulled his companion into his arms before jumping into the air. He landed behind the allied forces, near the medical tents. "Go, get tended then go to Yona."

Shin-ah gave a nod just as he began to feel the effects of using his powers as the left side of his body began to feel numb. Upon ntering the tent the young nurses, all female, looked towards him. Shin-ah's cheeks heated. "Please help?" he asked them and was instantly surrounded by several nurses who began to help him.

* * *

Li'hana smirked as the last soldier in the tunnels fell to her sword. Behind her was a group of men clad in black. Her ninja's were ready. "Kill everybody, but the red haired bitch." she smiled evilly. "She's mine to kill."

* * *

Zeno paced as he watched the battle progress from the wall tower in Kuuto. He felt like he'd been given the easiest job, protecting the city; but he knew Yona wouldn't single him out. _Not like Hiryuu did_. His eyes scanned the wall when he noticed a group of soldiers trying to climb the wall by using a makeshift ladder. It was crudely made, using only branches from a tree and rope made from long grass. It was smart, but dangerous since these weren't made very well.

Grasping a bow and quiver, Zeno began to shoot the soldiers climbing up the ladders. One of the wall's guards saw Zeno shooting and rushed to assist him. Soon more enemy soldiers began to show up with more ladders to try and scale Kuuto's high walls. It didn't take long for the wall's protectors to get overwhelmed by the enemy, who kept coming. "Oil!" somebody yelled causing Zeno and the others to rush out of the way as Mina and her girls came rushing towards them with boiling how oil. They then poured the oil over the sides of the walls on top of the heads of the soldiers who screamed as their bodies were burned severely. One of the girls shot an arrow at the men, now doused in oil, with a flaming arrow, result were soldiers catching on fire and screaming to get away.

Mina laughed. "Well that's one way to get rid of a rodent problem." she said causing Zeno to look at her with surprise.

"Remind Zeno to tell you of the time that tar was used to kill off a thousand soldiers." he stated sounding proud of the accomplishment.

"Sounds messy." she commented as she peered down at the now dead soldiers.

"It was!" Zeno said excitedly as he jumped over the wall causing Mina to gasp in surprise as he landed on his feet unharmed from the three or four story jump.

"I've gotta remember that these boys are not normal." she said with a shake of her head. Turning towards the girls she began ordering them. "Go boil more oil! If you can't find any, boil water!" she pointed at them to go rush off to do her bidding.

"Yes ma'am!" the replied back before turning tail and running off.

She turned to the soldiers. "Get your asses in place now boys, this ain't no time be looking around like some child!" she yelled at them before shoving some arrows into one man's face. "Aim and shoot! Your leader is counting on you to hold your positions!"

"Yes Ma'am!" they yelled as they began rushing to get back to their posts.

* * *

Kija sensed that something was wrong the moment that thunder began to roll through the clouds. Touching his chest he could feel his ancestors urging him to prepare himself for a fight. "Yona," he began as he looked towards her. She stood next to him on the steps to the keep, Princess Tao stood next to her with both Vold and Algira looking uneasy.

"Kija," Yona said his name with such gentleness and reverence that if left him feeling as if his heart would burst from his chest. "there is fox coming into our keep." she opened her eyes, a ball of fierce fire was forming as her dragon came awake once again. "Kill the fox."

Nodding numbly, Kija took off to search the grounds for the intruder. He spotted both elder Mundok and Gin with their swords pulled from their sheaths. He then saw six men in black clothes in front of the elders. Behind him on the roof of the nearby building Kija could sense others. Lifting his dragon claw, he felt the arm expand. As the ninjas jumped at him, Kija spun around with his claw coming in contact with the men. Bones were crushed as the strength of ten men came into contact with their bodies.

Kija turned in time to watch Mundok cut a man's head from his shoulders in one volley. The other two seemed to take a moment to think over their game plan against the elder. That second was all Mundok needed as he rushed at both. A dagger appearing in his hand from under his clothes as his sword went into the stomach of the first and the dagger went into the temple of the second. Both men joining the companion in death.

Gin laughter triumphantly as he charged the three he was fighting. It was like a dance between four people, with the fourth being the only one knowing the outcome of the dance. The first to lose his life to the duel swordsman was the one fighting with kunai. The ninja hadn't been expecting the older man to move as fast he did. He was cut in half, horizontally. Next was the one eyed ninja with the metal string in his hands that glistened in the light, who was scalped by the old man's sword. The third was smarter, seeming to understand that Gin was an expert swordsman and not a normal noble. Gin saw his opening the moment the ninja went to kick at him. Twisting his body away from the ninja, Gin stabbed him in the side. Once the man fell forward, Gin took his swords in an X formation and sliced his head off from his shoulders in a gruesome display of blood and gore.

Both men turned to Kija covered in the blood of their enemies. "Search the grounds for more of these men." Kija told them, he then ran back towards the courtyard. Both men chuckled as they watched the youth run off. It'd been years since either had, had a good fight.

Kija ran into another group of the black clad men. Not even stopping, he swiped his claw at their heads, killing them in a instant. A dart barely missed his neck, causing him to catch sight of one in the rafters of the walkway. Rushing towards him, Kija jumped and twisted his body upwards. His claw went through the man's body, disemboweling him.

Jumping off the rafter and onto the walkway, Kija made his way back to his mistress' side. As he rounded a corner that revealed the courtyard, he found Vold and Algira fighting a dozen of these men. Moving quickly he thrust his hand forward, it came out from the man's stomach. He threw the now dead man at his companions. His back brushed up against Vold's. "What happened?" he asked as more came at them.

"They came out of nowhere." was his response as he cut another man down, only for another to replace him.

"Where are the Princesses?" he asked, worry etching his features.

"Yona-nyan and Tao-nyan ran away with a dozen other nobles, who ran away first." Algira said as he kicked a man in the face, a cracking sound could be heard as the man's neck had broke upon contact of the former Star General's foot.

Kija chuckled, thinking Jae-ha would've been proud of that kick. "They went to the temple." Vold said before Turning his head towards Kija. "Go, we've got this." he said as he began fighting against two opponents at once with his swords. Nodding, Kija went off towards the temple, not sure what to expect.

* * *

Yona closed the doors of the temple behind her, both common and noble people sat on the floor with fear in their eyes. She had stepped out of the temple with Yun staying inside. She would protect her people before letting them be harmed. Placing a hand on her belly, she said a small prayer for protection.

It didn't take long for her opponent to arrive. Li'hana looked as frightening as Yeong had described. The scar on her face making her seem like a criminal from a story, with her eyes seeming to glow with her hatred towards Yona. _Hiryuu, help me._ She asked her former self as she pulled her sword out from behind her skirt.

"Oh? And here I thought you'd be a boring princess shivering in fear." Li'hana stated as a sneer crossed her features. "I'm glad I'm was wrong." She took a step forward when suddenly a ghostly form of a red haired man appeared to cover Yona in a shroud. His violet eyes daring her to move against the young Princess. His red hair moved with an unseen win as the armor he wore seemed to shine brightly even as the clouds began to cover the sun.

"You think me to be weak, but it is you who is weak for not knowing who you are about to fight." Both Yona and the man spoke at the same time.

 _Who is that man?_ Li'hana wondered. _It doesn't matter._ She reached into her clothes and unsheathed her poisoned dagger. "You're going to die, so it doesn't matter who you are." was her reply as she went at Yona, swiping her dagger mere inches from Yona's face.

Yona felt Hiryuu's presence more so than she ever had in her life. She felt unknown strength fill her body, moving her body away from danger. She felt possessed as she twisted and turned away from her opponent. She brought her blade up in defense as Li'hana thrusted and slashed at her wildly. The other woman's eyes were crazed as the rain began to fall from the sky.

Tired of defending, Yona kicked Li'hana away from her, grasping her skirts she ripped them until they came off to her thighs. This allowed her to move around better as she kicked, slashed her sword at the assassin and punched Li'hana in the stomach.

The two blades came in contact with each other once again. Li'hana went to punch Yona in the face only to swing her fist in thin air as Yona felt herself being pulled away from danger. Her eyes blazed as two balls of fire as she glared at the assassin.

Li'hana suddenly felt as if she was staring down a great predator as she swore this Princess' eyes began to glow like fire. _Who is this girl?_ She wondered. _She is not normal._ It was then that the man's form vanished and was replaced by a very angry red dragon. Her eyes widened as her blade shook in her hand. _A-A..._ "dragon." she whispered remembering the legend of the red dragon. _Are we fighting the Kami today?_

Yona took this opportunity to attack as Li'hana looked startled by something. Her sword ran through Li'hana's body, at the same time the assassin's dagger fell to the ground with a clang. Yona heard a gasp and turned to see Kija staring at her with wide eyes. Her eyes were still glowing like fire.

Kija fell to his knees. "Princess, my dear master." he looked at her in her eyes and saw who she was, had been and who she would become. "I thank my ancestors that I was chosen to serve you. You truly are Hiryuu's reincarnation for I can see the dragon you once were at this very moment." His heart filled to overflowing with love and devotion at that very moment.

Yona smiled at her dearest and gentle friend before throwing her sword to the side. She touched his head. "I am blessed to have such good protectors." her voice was echoing, as if if wasn't just her speaking. "Remove her body and the poisoned blades." she looked at him with concern. "Then I want you to find your brothers and help them." she turned away from him back to the temple where she would remain.

* * *

Hak felt his strength double as he lifted his weapon over his head and down upon a soldier who screamed as the giant blade cut him from head to groin causing blood to spray out from the wounds as his internal organs spilled from his body to the ground. A flash of yellow zipped passed him as four soldiers suddenly fell dead as their heads were removed from their shoulders.

"Huh?" Hak questioned as he looked around in confusion. _How the-_ He blinked as the yellow blur raced around the battlefield like it...a bee hyped up on a sugar rush. Soldiers were falling this way and that because of the blur, so he wasn't too concerned. He had a sneaking suspicion that a certain blond had been hiding his true strength. I'll beat if out of him later. He thought when he spotted Kouren take out Vol'com. Slashing the pirate from shoulder to hip.

Just as Vol'com saw Kouren about to give her the finishing blow, Kouren screamed out in pain as Hak's quandao's blade came down upon her back, cutting through cloth, flesh and sinew. Kouren fell forward, giving Vol'com the chance to use her hidden small dagger. Thrusting the knife into Kouren's side, Vol'com smiled.

"AAAAHHHH!" Kouren screamed loudly, her vocal cords showing themselves off at that moment as she threw her head back, pain etching her features.

Hal lifted his blade to finish Kouren off, only for her to grasp the blade. Growling she pulled the knife from her side and slashed it at Hak. The knife caught the cloth holding his armor up on his left shoulder. Grasped her hand, he kicked her legs out from under her causing Kourent to fall to her knees.

"I'll kill you!" She screamed as she pulled her hand from his, her eyes wild like a cornered animal. She grasped an arrow from the ground and stabbed him in the leg several times. The first couple were blocked by his leg armor, but the third stab went through the chainmail into the skin and muscle before embedding into his bone.

Pain shot up Hak's leg. He knew very well that it would be a very bad idea to have that pulled out. Shit! he cursed mentally as he gritted his teeth together before grasped Kouren by her shoulder and threw her from him. Taking his spear her slammed the blade through her gut. "I'm not planning on dying here, cousin." He saw her eyes widen. "I'm the Raiju of Kouka and to a select few I'm the Ankokuryuu." he smirked at her. "I do not enjoy kill you, but I will do it to protect my people."

"Bastard!" she screamed wildly as she grappled with the pole of his spear.

He smiled. "Maybe, but I'm proud of who and what I have become with my own two hands and nothing you or any noble can say to destroy that." he twisted the spear in he gut. "Goodbye." he pulled the blade from her only for a whimper to escaped her lips before her eyes glazed over as she died.

* * *

Above the field Kye-sook watched the battle progress. A growl escaping his noble lips. This was not how things were suppose to go. Kouren was suppose to win. _I should've won over that bastard priests followers as well._ He thought as recalled Gobi's thousand or more followers. _Oh well. I can come back with another army from northern Kai. I'll just have to give all of Kouka to them._ By now he didn't even care about the throne as long as the current royal family and nobles were killed off. _I was denied my birthright, so I'll deny them theirs._

Kye-sook was about to turn his horse away from the battle when he was suddenly kicked off his horse. Lifting his face from the mud and grime he saw the blond, Zeno standing over him, his golden scales fully visible due to his clothes, save his pants, were missing from his body. Next to him Jae-ha stood, his tunic missing but the leather band that held his daggers was still on his shoulders.

"I don't think you're going anywhere." Jae-ha stated, balancing on of his daggers on the tip of his finger. "You've done enough damage."

Kye-sook laughed. "Princess Yona won't kill me." he said with confidence. "Her heart is too kind."

"That is true." The two dragon warriors turned to see Kija and Shin-ah standing there, both looking upset at how injured Jae-ha was, with an obvious stab wound on his side. "That is why she has us, her warriors." Kija finished as lightning struck behind him, making his words seem to be approved by the Kami above.

The only witness go what happened to Kye-sook were the four warriors and the eyes of one other who would never speak of the things that were done to the former councilman. When the four were done handing out their divine punishment they turned back towards the battle.

"So who is going to tell them that their leader is dead?" Jae-ha inquired.

"It should probably be Kouka's future king that does that." Su-won's voice sounded behind them, startling them.

"How long have you been there?" Jae-ha questioned hoping he hadn't witnessed the ugly moment they had just had with Kye-sook.

Su-won smiled happily. "Just arrived." he said convincingly. "Have you seen Kye-sook?" All four moved in sincerity and hid the bloody body behind them as Su-won looked away.

"He ran away."

"I think he left."

"Saw him with his tail tucked behind him."

Shin-ah stayed silent only because his lies were never believable. He walked up to the young Lord and touched his shoulder, his eyes sad. "Gone." was all he said because it was the truth.

Su-won felt a relief go through his entire being. "Thank-you." he said quietly as he turned his eyes off towards where the sun was beginning to disappear into the horizon. "Perhaps now I can return to my exile without having to worry about Yona." he turned his eyes towards them. "Yona has you and I know Hak won't be far from her; so I have nothing to worry about. Kouka is safe." He placed his hand on his chest before bowing to them. "Goodbye."

Zeno suddenly threw his head back. "Nooo!" he cried before running at Su-won who had a surprised look on his face as he was hugged by the usually hyper blond.

"Eh?" he asked.

"You can't leave!" Zeno said shaking him. "Miss will be mad!"

"Plus I think she said you could stay at the palace." Jae-ha said with a smile as Kija patched the wound on his side with the arm sleeve from Kija's own kimono.

Kija looked up. "If she finds you missing she'll send us to find you." Kija stated.

Shin-ah came up from behind him. "Stay." he said as he placed his hand on Su-won's shoulder once more.

The young Lord smiled softly at their words before sighing. "You win, I'll stay." he then turned his eyes towards the battle, most battles ready ending. It was going to take them awhile to recover from this war, but once they did, he was certain it would bring on a new golden age for them all.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Wow, I actually got this chapter finished today. I wasn't sure if I would or not. I hope everybody enjoyed it. The next few chapters things will calm down a bit. ^_^


	105. Dawn

**Chapter 105** : _Dawn_

* * *

As Yona ast on the ground next to Yun inside of the temple, she felt the younger man next to her move. Opening her tired eyes she watched him bring a blanket out of his pack before opening it and laying it across her bare legs. "That was reckless." he muttered quietly as Ik-su was still laying prostrate on the ground praying with muttered words. "You could've been hurt. Then what would I say to your beasts?" He sighed, causing his shoulders to droop. "I haven't even paid you back for saving my life all those months ago." his voice having gotten quieter as he had spoken.

Lifting her hand from under the blanket, she touched his shoulder. "Yun." she said his name quietly.

Yun suddenly jumped slightly. "You're awake!" he yelled, his voice echoing causing people to look at him with glares. His cheeks turned pink instantly.

"Yun." she repeated his name causing him to look at her. Her voice had an echo to it, like someone else was speaking through her. "You have repaid your debt dozens of times over." she stated softly. Yun's eyes widened. "You fed me. You mended clothes for me and our friends. You have fought bravely next to me in Awa Port. You even saved my life there." His cheeks reddening as she spoke so gently and sincerely. "You came back with me to my home, took charge of the kitchens, the gardens and the servants." That made him turn as red as a tomato. "You are a smart, wonderfully brave friend whom I feel that I owe so much to for ensuring that I'm safe and happy." she suddenly leaned forward and kissed his cheek before she laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank-you Yun, for being my friend. In both lives." The last part had him looking at her strangely.

"Both lives?" he questioned, but shed already fallen asleep. "Oi! You can leave me like that!"

Laughter caught his attention. Looking towards the now sitting up Ik-su, he raised a brow for an explanation. "You should understand that comment the best Yun. I even gave you the book." he said with a smile.

 _Book?_ he wondered. "The only book you gave me was on medical-"

"The book of medicine that was originally written by the Chief of Medicine, Chief of the House and Chief Chef who served King Hiryuu." he looked away from the mural to the young man. "Their name was Yu-shi Yun and was rumored to be Hiryuu's only other friend besides the dragon warriors."

"How do you know that?" Yun asked inquisitively.

"A long time ago, when I was a boy, I found an old scroll in a large pot between the walls of this very temple." he smiled. "Inside was Yu-shi Yun's story. I gave the scroll to King Joo-nam, after having read them. He had the story authenticated, then published. I later found the books of medicine, cooking and other miscellaneous books that had written." he looked sad. "I'm sorry I was only able to give you the book on medicine."

"So, I was or am-"

Ik-su chuckled. "I asked the Kami once." he smiled. "They said that even Hiryuu needed his best friend in this life, but that your soul was _made like new_ because of the damage it took." Ik-su went to get up but thought better of it and sat with his legs crossed instead.

"Damage?" Yun inquired before something hit him. "Hey." Ik-su looked at him. "Wasn't Yu-shi Yun a woman?"

Ik-su's shoulders shook slightly. _Ah, the joys of reincarnation._ He thought as he saw his friend's face turn bright red at this new revelation. Sighing with a smile on his face, Ik-su looked up at the temple ceiling. "Come morning we will need you Yun. War is over. Now comes the restoration."

Yun gave a nod before speaking. "I won't let anybody down." he spoke with conviction before settling against the wall to sleep as Princess Yona used him as her personal pillow.

* * *

Morning brought sorry for some, joy for others. General Yeong and General Geun-tae both arrived in time for the clean up in the aftermath. General Joon-gi had been injured in battle against one of the assassin ninja's, but he had taken down nearly half the ninja force with his bow, before he had taken up the sword. His left leg would never be usable again because of a nerve agent that had been used on the appendage when a kunai star had embedded itself into the flesh and bone.

King Kazaguma had been injured by three arrows, one poisoned; but was said to live. His army of thousands had been been cut to half of what it once was. Most of his machines that he had used were left in ruins, the catapults having been burned by flaming arrows. Out of his three generals, only one survived. He no long had any commanders, but in all, the King thought it could've been worse.

Word of General Kyo-ga's death came by messenger to his mother who had been at the temple with the other nobles. Yona watched as sorrow filled Lady Mee-yon as she fell to her knees in tears. She and Tao, who had both become close to the older woman, hugged her on either side. They gave her the only comfort they could. When she was certain that Tao could handle things, Yona spoke to the messenger. "Find Lord Tae-jun, tell him of his brothers death and then tell him that Princess Yona wants him to come to Hiryuu Castle immediately."

"Yes Princess." the young sandy haired male said with utmost respect before bowing and then leaving.

Yona then walked out of the temple, the sun just beginning to shine over the horizon. The clouds turning a blood red color. Walking up several levels of stairs until she came to the top of the high temple wall, Yona peered out over it and felt her heart sink. The once green fields outside of Kuuto was stained red. The outer rim of the fields were burned as the area's around the city walls were stained black and red from the fire and bodies that had been killed upon the walls.

Tears spilt down her cheeks as her hand cover her lips from releasing a scream of despair. Her other hand touched her chest, clutching her breaking heart. She felt a sudden presence beside her and turned to see Yun. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she hugged him tightly. Seeing her act this way, the young teen understood that she needed comfort and As her friend it was his duty to give it to her.

* * *

Jae-ha winced as the nurse finished mandating his ribs. Her took a satisfying breath as pain passed over his features. He hadn't even noticed that he'd fractured his ribs during a fight with a behemoth of a man. It'd been a fun fight. The giant hadn't even been able to touch him until he'd begun swinging that damn club of his. One of Vol'com's men had cushioned his flight through air, but he supposed it could've been worse. Reaching a hand up he felt his bruised face. The nurse had said his jaw would be sore for a week and that he had a lovely black eye. _No wonder I can't see right now._ He thought as he gently probed the area around his right eye.

Settling against the bed, he decided he'd close his eyes for a moment or two.

* * *

Hak watched Jae-ha from the corner of his eye as Ayame finished bandaging his left arm that had been burned by an arrow that had gotten through his armor. As he looked towards her, he still was astonished that she was there. He hadn't seen her arrive with his grandfather's forces. He smiled in thought. _I shouldn't be surprised. I really shouldn't be, but I am._ He continued to watch her as she put salve on his other minor wounds. Her hands gentle as she poked and prided the tender flesh.

He grasped her hand as she went to pull away. "Thank-you." he spoke softly, his voice seeming to be deep and husky.

Her cheeks flushed. "You're an idiot." she said causing him to chuckle. "You should've brought me with you." she yanked her hand away and then pointed at him. "You ever leave me behind again and I'll kick your butt the next time I see you."

Hak felt as if his eyes were going to cross as he looked from her finger to her. Her cheeks were flushed, but her eyes had a steely look to them that sent a shiver through him. Grasping her hand wrist he brought her down into his lap, grasped her chin and tipped her head back slightly, before kissing her lips. When they parted he spoke. "I won't." he promised her as he brought her into another soul searing kiss that left them both gasping for air.

Remembering where they were, Ayame quickly stood up from his lap. "You better." she told him before leaving the tent with pink cheeks and a smile on her face.

When Hak looked over to Jae-ha he found that the green haired man was sleeping deeply. Standing he walked over to the sleeping man's cot, picked up a nearby blanket before laying it over Jae-ha's bare chest. He then noticed the tear in the sides of the boots that the green haired man was wearing, his green scales visible. Pulling the boot off, he wrapped the green appendage before placing it back in the boot. He knew how sensitive the subject of that leg was to Jae-ha. So rather make him embarrassed he would help the man hide it.

Walking out of the tent he saw both Algira and Vold leaning on each other sleeping against a tree trunk. He saw Zeno up in the tree watching the two former Sei generals. "How long have they been asleep?" he asked the bare chested youth.

"Since the sun first began cresting." Zeno said as he looked off towards where he felt Shin-ah and Kija. "Hakuryuu and Seiryuu just passed out too."

"Hey," Hak said lightly. "thanks for helping me with those men."

Zeno blinked in surprise before a smile spread across his face. "You saw me?" he asked.

Hak scratched the back of his neck. "I saw a yellow blur before their heads went flying." he chuckled at Zeno's bashful look. "I figured it was either you or another yellow creature had shown up." Zeno laughed with glee. "You best get some rest. You and the others, along with myself will need to get back to the Princess."

"Yes, yes." Zeno said happily before jumping from the branch, only to fail at the landing. Hak shook his head as the blond lifted himself up and rubbed his nose.

Walking away, General Son Hak, went to check on other parts of the camp to ensure people were being taken care of and nobody was lazing around.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : sorry for the short chapter tonight. I went on an update spree earlier today. Hehehe... So I thought I'd tell everybody that I have just posted Aquamarine Stone, a few days ago. I also I just posted my first Bleach story.

Oh! You'll also be learning more about Yu-shi Yun in Quartz Healing; which is the last installment of my Gem series.


	106. Crowned

**Chapter 106** : _Crowned_

* * *

It took longer to rebuild than it did for the war to end. Even after four months, the city of Chor'um was only half rebuilt. The other wind ports hadn't been as badly damaged, but their harbors had been unusable due to the mines still left in the water. The divers helped locate these deadly weapons, but even then, there was a chance of one being missed.

The Hakuryuu village, now named Village of Dragons, was a big help in reconstruction. They brought in materials only found on their mountain; which included materials for building strong ships, buildings and harbor platforms. They also gave help with injured, their medicines seeming to be top of the line. Then when the elder and Kija's grandmother learned of Princess Yona's pregnancy, the elder herself deemed it her duty to come to Hiryuu Castle to ensure the babe was born and brought into the world safely.

In her fifth month the treaty between the three kingdoms was signed. It was agreed to that between Xing and Sei that Princess Tao would pledge to help the widows and children that were left behind by the dead husbands and fathers. However Tao took it even further by pledging to also assist with sending young, honorable men to Sei during the harvest seasons for the next ten years. She turned to Yona, who was rubbing her swollen belly and went to pledge the same only for Yona to shake her head.

"What I'd really like is if you would marry my cousin and become family." she said gaining a chuckle from Jae-ha who had remained silent until now. "I know you and he care for each other. So, in a year I'd like you two marry. This will give you both time to get to know each other and for him to court you properly." she looked at Su-won who had a pink tint to his cheeks. "I don't think Su-won would oppose this."

The sandy blond haired man cleared his throat. "I wouldn't." he admitted. "I have enjoyed myself while in her presence and would hope she has in mine." he smiled at her.

"I have." Tao admitted with a bright blush. "I still want to help Kouka. It was my sister who caused such destruction."

"True." Yona agreed as she felt her back begin to tense.

Jae-ha took this moment to speak. "You could help the widows and children if you wish, but we'd also like you to join us in a year when we have a tournament of champions." he then smiled before snapping his fingers. "We could have a week of tournaments, with Warriors from Xing, Sei and Kouka all joining in to fight for fun. At the end of the week we will have the marriage between Princess Tao and Lord Su-won. It'll be a way to bring all three of countries together for some fun and at the end a way to bind two kingdoms together."

Yona liked the idea. It sounded perfect. Looking at the King of Sei, she saw excitement in his eyes and both Algira and Vold seemed excited at the prospect of fighting for fun. "Its sounds alright to me." Tao looked over at Su-won who gave a nod in agreement. "Then it's settled!" she said sounding pleased with this settlement.

It took an hour after this for the elders and councilors to iron out all the details. From how often Xing was allowed within Kouka's boarders to when the tournament would take place along with the wedding. Kazaguma seemed pleased with how his people would be taken care of by Kouka along with being allowed to ensure Song's new leader kept it's promises.

* * *

After the war ended Lee Geun-tae, who had been staying at the palace in Kuuto, gained news of his wife being pregnant and it turned out that she was further along than the Princess Yona. When the general arrived home, he was met by his wife who was just glad to have the father of her child home once more, even if he did pick her up and carry her off like a child hiding away its favorite toy.

* * *

As summer waned into fall, the green trees turned their pretty fall colors. The harvests were being brought into the storehouses, as Xing kept it's first promise and sent men to assist in the harvests of its neighbors. By this time Yona had entered her seventh month and waddled around the palace. She wasn't allowed to leave Hiryuu Castle any longer and had to send Kija, Shin-ah, and Zeno off to settle small disputes amongst the tribes. Once her belly had gotten so big that it was effecting her balance the councilors and elders decided to begin giving Jae-ha more jobs, while lessening Yona's load. Messengers who go directly to the King's study, where Jae-ha spent most of his days.

Then there were her mood swings. Some days she was all lovey dovey and wanted to smother Jae-ha with her love and then there were days she wanted to just smother him for being an idiot. She had highs and she had lows. One moment she'd be laughing and the next shed be crying, for no apparent reason. She couldn't see her feet any longer. She hated how she needed help up stairs or down them. She absolutely hated not being able to get onto the floor cushions with needing help standing. Her back hurt all the time and she hated that she'd fart without being able to stop it! It was disgusting!

Then came the nights like tonight where she would yell at Jae-ha and she wouldn't mean to! It just slipped out and it would get to the point where she'd get so mad that she'd throw him out of the room. She never knew where he went when she did this, but it didn't matter, her mind conjured up things all the time. She'd accuse him of not loving her anymore because of how fat she'd gotten and then kicked him out. She hated how she was treating him. She loved him for Kami sake!

Sitting on her bed Yona began to cry once more when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw that it was Kija's grandmother. The elder had stayed so long with her at the palace that Yona had learned so much about the Hakuryuu village from her. It explained so much on Kija's odd habits, most she had broken him of; including him called her Princess all the time. She cried on the older woman's shoulder as soft reassuring words were whispered into her ear. Inside of her, she could feel Hiryuu's own confusion at her emotional outbursts. Ever since the war had ended she could feel him so much clearer. By the time the elder left Yona was feeling so much better.

* * *

Jae-ha brought a cup of sake up to his lips as he sat on the marble steps towards the inside of the dragon warriors chambers. The massive manor had four chamber apartments, a fifth added for Yun. The marble floors were always cold and tonight was no different as he sat on the hard floor on top of a pillow cushion overlooking the large fountain in front of the manor. Lanterns hung above his head, the Orange glow his only light on the brisk fall evening. Pouring his second cup, he lifted his eyes towards the heavens and wondered if the Kami made women in order to cause men to go crazy.

He loved Yona with his whole heart. She was beautiful, strong and was the only woman to make his heart skip a beat. Her intelligence was only outweighed by her generous heart. Her was proud to be her husband and her beautiful Ryokuryuu warrior. She had brought passion to his life and a light that he prayed was never extinguished. However, she was driving him crazy! One minute she was happy and joyful, laughing even; then the next she was crying or screaming at him for doing some for her or not doing it right. She yelled at the servants or screamed at the elders for treating her like a child.

He grimaced from the liquid of the sake as it stung his throat just as a soft breeze blew his lose green hair. He sighed as he realized he wouldn't be gaining an answer from the Kami tonight. Just as he was about to call it a night Jae-ha heard soft laughter as two figures became illuminated by the lanterns. Mina, his mother whom he'd been getting reacquainted with, and Zeno were walking towards him. "Good evening." he told them as he smiled st the two.

Zeno looked surprised to see Jae-ha there. "What are you doing here brother?" he asked as he walked up the steps towards him.

"Did your pretty little wife kick you out of her room?" his mother teased. Another thing he learned over the last few months, he got his sense of humor from his mother. Usually he would brush off her tease, but tonight he was confused and upset by his wonderfully beautiful, confusing and loving wife.

His brow twitched in annoyance and it must've shown on his face because his mother suddenly walked over to him after climbing the steps. "Yes." he muttered with shame. "I can't understand why she's been acting the way she has!" he exclaimed. "I love my wife. She's the most wonderful person I know, but she is driving me and everyone around her crazy!" He gave an exasperated sigh as he brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"She's pregnant." Mina stated the obvious gaining a look from her son. "She's scared, she feels things strongly now and her emotions are a little...out there." she smiled at her son. "I was the same with you. Ever woman goes through something similar."

"Yun is enjoying her cravings!" Zeno said with a bright smile. "Zeno remembers when Zue-shang was pregnant with Hiryuu's child, she was crazy!" he suddenly laughed as threw his hands behind his head. "She'd get mad at Hiryuu, who would sometimes hide from her. Then she'd get sad and he'd comfort her. Of course that would just lead to them going to their chambers where they'd spend hours at a time." Zeno looked at Jae-ha. "Perhaps Missy just needs comfort."

"Reassurance as well." Mina stated as she sat down next to her son and grabbed his sake from his hand. "A bit of loving goes a long way too." she winked at him.

Jae-ha slapped a hand over his eyes. "I don't need to hear that from my mother." he muttered.

Mina laughed at his embarrassment at her words. She poured herself a cup before handing the bottle to Zeno. "Its the truth!" she exclaimed as she watched him stand.

"So, basically you want me to go back to her and make sure she knows I love her and I'm not going to leave her?" he asked as he looked down at his mother, her softer features seeming to glow in the light as the wisdom in her eyes seemed to be illuminated.

"Yes." she said simply. Jae-ha gave a nod as he turned and left the two alone.

Zeno smirked as he watched his green haired brother walk away in the dark. "Zeno thinks brother Jae-ha overtones things too much." he stated as he went to pour his own drink.

"He's like his fool of a father in that regard." Mina said with a soft smile before she looked at Zeno. "Want to see who gets drunk first?" she asked as mischief appeared in her eyes.

Zeno blinked in surprise at her words before laughing hard at her. "Zeno doesn't get drunk anymore!" he exclaimed as he drank from his cup.

Mina smiled with a teasing smile. "Too bad, could've been interesting." she teased him.

Zeno suddenly began to cough on his drink before starring at her in surprise. "Jae-ha would kill Zeno if he did what you're suggesting." he said and then smile. "But the chase would've been interesting." he agreed before the two settled into a comfortable silence as they drank.

* * *

Jae-ha walked throughout the hall to his and Yona's bed chamber when he heard a door open and close. Walking around the corner he saw Kija's grandmother get up onto her platform before the six look-a-like cousins began carrying her off. Sighing as he watched her leave, Jae-ha knew Yona must be feeling bad if the grandmother elder was visiting her.

As soon as he entered the room he walked into the back of the room where he saw Yona on their bed. Her hair was loose as she laid with her night dress pulled up and over her large swollen belly. He watched as her hands moved gently over their child, soothing it as the bade moved. The blankets covered her legs, so he wasn't gifted with the sight of seeing them, but that didn't matter. With a look of pure bliss on her face she looked for all the world like a beautiful goddess. "So beautiful." he voiced his thoughts startling her.

Jae-ha moved over to her form, the light from the small fire in the fireplace illuminated her form so he could easily see her in the dark. Leaning down he kissed her lips gently. "You are so beautiful." he restated as soon as his lips were free. He sat on the edge of the bed in front of her relaxed form. Not able to resist, he leaned forward and kissed her again, deeper, allowing his lips to explore hers. The gentle exploration soon turned intimate as his tongue pushed forward to explore her mouth thoroughly.

As he pulled back, Jae-ha gently touched her cheek with his hand. "There is no force in the world that could remove me from your side." he said as he kissed her lips chastely. "I love only you and no one else." He reaffirmed as his lips claimed hers in a deep kiss that left Yona gasping when it ended. His mouth moving down the column of her neck to her collarbone where he nipped the sensitive skin there.

Pulling her forward into a sitting position, Jae-ha lifted the night dress up and over her head before leaning forward and kissing her once more as he settled her back on her back. Kissing downward he took her breast into his palm, only to gain a hiss from her as his thumb brushed over her nipple, the sensitive bud being too sensitive to be touched. Smiling, Jae-ha decided to forego his usual loving and kissed her breast before going between her beasts and kissing the valley there.

Coming to her swollen belly, Jae-ha moved himself to he settled between her legs and had a better sight at her body. He moved his hands over her belly lovingly. Kissing the tender flesh as he felt the child move slowly across the surface. He laid his cheeks against her belly and sighed as he heart the small beating heart. He loved their child, yes he was scared that this child would mean his end; but he loved the babe. His lips brushed over the center of her belly.

"Jae-ha."Yona sighed his name, knowing what he was doing. She was getting aroused by his movements. She loved feeling his hands and lips on her body.

"I love how you look." he said as his fingers sought out the moist heat of her core. He moved himself so that their foreheads touched. He wanted to watch her as he pleasures her body. "So full with my child." he moved his fingers inside of her and brushed his thumb over her sensitive nub as two of his fingers pumped inside of her. Her pants made him smile. "You are growing our child inside of you and I am amazed by how much more beautiful you are because of it." His fingers brushed over the sensitive nerves inside of her causing her legs around him to tighten as she arched her back, which caused her hips to buck upwards against his fingers, driving them deeply into her.

Yona gave a gasp followed by a whimper as he moved his fingers at a leisurely pace. It was driving her nuts. J-Jae-ha." she gasped his name.

"Gorgeous." he whispered against her ear as he thrusted his fingers inside of her, gaining speed as he did so. He brushed his lips against hers, gaining another whimper. "Do you want more?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Do you need more?" She nodded again. "Words love. I need to hear them."

"YES!" she screamed her fingers gripping the material of his shirt. "Yes! More! Need-" she gasped as he added another finger, all the while keeping pressure on her nub. Yona suddenly screamed as she peaked in her pleasure. She swore that she had passed out because the next thing she knew was that he was moving behind her. Thinking they were going to continue, she was very surprised, yet disappointed, to find out he was settling down to sleep. Wiggling her hips against him, she could definitely feel his hardness.

"Yona love," he breathed out a groan. "please settle down." he sighed as she stilled.

"But you're still-" she wiggled against him to emphasize what she was trying to say.

Chuckling he gripped her hips. "I know." he said as he nuzzled the top of her head. "Tonight isn't about me gaining pleasure. It's about me showing you that I love you and that no matter what, I'll always love you." he groaned as he moved his hips away from her. "Tonight isn't about sex. I was proving something to you here."

"But aren't you uncomfortable?" she asked him.

 _Of course she's worried about me_. He thought as he touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "I love you more." he said as he tried to settle himself. "I'll live." he mumbled softly as he waiting for her to fall into a deep sleep before finally settling his own overheated body down and finally falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The fall months soon passed by bringing the winter solstice into clear view. It was decided, after much debate, that the happy couple had to be crown as the rulers of Kouka before the new Prince or Princess was born. Yona would have as much say in what went on in the country politics as Jae-ha would. The Two would rule with equal power, but it was decided by the council of nobles and the elders that Princess Yona, soon to be crowned Queen, would not fight in another battle unless King Jae-ha had been injured beyond his ability to fight or had been killed. So upon the solstice, the two were to be crowned.

That morning Yona woke up giddy and excited, not because she was about to become Queen, but because a fresh new layer of snow had fallen the night before. As she dressed, she could feel her child do a flip, stretch, kick combo that left her giggling. Even her babe was excited!

The servants looked at her with questioning looks, but she waved them off as they dressed her in a two toned 're kimono with a gold overjacket and a red obi that had gold thread sewn threw the material. Her long waist length red hair was done up in a long braid with gold ribbons weaved throughout the mass of red. A golden decorative comb was placed in her hair with red gems from the earth tribes mines embedded into the gold. Around her neck was Zeno's pendant on a gold chain with red pearls threaded onto the gold chain. Slipping her shoes on, she had an attendant take her hand and escort her out of the room to the temple.

When she arrived at the temple, Yona looked up to find Jae-ha's green eyes looking into her violet ones. She felt a slight pinch at the base of her back, but ignored it as she looked him over. Her wore a gold overjacket, like hers. The two toned green kimono looked very nice on him. He also had a new earring in his ear, an emerald glistened in the sunlight at her. On his hip was her father's sword, but she was certain he had multiple daggers under his clothes.

He took her hand, lifted it to his lips before speaking. "You are breathtaking, my beautiful Queen." he spoke sincerely.

She slapped his arm. "Stop." she chastised him. "I'm not Queen yet."

He smiled at her before taking his place next to her and began to lead her down the isle between the people. Yun stood in front of them in a blue kimono, a sword on his hip and heavy darker blue haori with gold threads through it. He wore his usual feathers in his hair and looked a bit annoyed at having to wear such fancy clothes. He lead them both down the isle and moved to the side at the send where Kija, Shin-ah and Zeno all waited. The Two then c climbed the temple steps and as they reached the top, Yona felt a second pain. Shaking it off as nothing, she relaxed herself as she stood next to her husband as Ik-su stepped forward and spoke.

Dressed in his priest gowns, Ik-su stepped forward, praying that he wouldn't fall on his face. "This year we have seen loss in many forms. From the loss of our gentle King Il to the losses sustained in the war with Xing." he said solemnly. "Our Kingdom had been thrown into darkness only for a bright light to shine over us and lead us back home." he looked at Yona from a side glance. "Princess Yona and her husband, Jae-ha, have saved many in the passed year and have lead people against our enemies, only to come back victorious." he looked at the general's in front of the gathered people. "As leaders of your tribes, I ask you, will you support these two to bring Kouka into a brighter future?"

Hak stepped forward first. His black and blue armor shone in the sun as he slammed his glaive into the ground and spoke loudly as he took a knee at the bottom step. "I, Son Hak, grandson to Elder Mundok, Chief and General of the wind and known protector of her highness; pledge to continue my service to both of their majesty's until my last breath." he smiled as he looked both in their eyes before bowing his head.

Next Yeong stepped forward. The youth wearing a sky blue kimono with a tan heavy haori bowed before them. "I, General Yeong of the sky tribe, do swear to serve and obey my King and Queen until the day my services are no longer needed." he spoke loudly. "I swear to serve them loyally and honorably for all my days."

Lee Geun-tae, who held his newly born daughter, handed her off to his wife. Yun-ho looked tired but proud as she was given her daughter who looked just like her father, only with softer features.

The earth general stepped forward before bowing next to Yeong. "I, General Lee Geun-tae of the earth tribe, swear on my honor to protect their majesty's honorably. To protect what they deem necessary. To fight their wars and bring their armies to victory!" He grinned as Yona gave a soft laugh.

The next one to take a bow was a surprise for most. Because of his injury, General Joon-gi could no longer serve as General to the water tribe but there was one person who could. On the person's back was the water tribe insignia that was embroidered into the blue and white fur cloak they wore. "I, Lady An Lili, newly appointed General of the water tribe and daughter to An Joon-gi, hero of the water tribe; do swear my loyalty to King Jae-ha and Queen Yona until the end of my days." she spoke proudly. "I swear this on my life and the lives of my people for having brought our enemies to justice and given the water tribe a chance to heal itself; even in the middle of a war."

Yona felt a suddenly stronger pain go across the center of her belly, this pain made her realize just what was going on and it made her feel panicked. Her hand gripped Jae-ha's for strength. He looked at her with a brow raised. As the pain decreased she really wanted to tell him what was going on, but couldn't.

There were gasps as the final person stepped forward. Kan Tae-jun stood in the armor of the general of the fire tribe. "I, General Kan Tae-jun of the fire tribe, brother to the fallen Kan Kyo-ga, do swear to assist my King and Queen in anything and everything they ask of the fire tribe for they have healed my people's land and opened our hearts to the truth." He bowed deeply on the ground. "You have my loyalty and the loyalty of the fire tribe for all of our days."

Ik-su lifted his hands to the heavens as two attendants laid crowns upon both Jae-ha and Yona's heads. "The Kami has witnessed the words spoken this day as all of you have as well." he spoke. "May we be brought into an age of peace at the joining of our King and Queen. May their choices lead us to a bright future and may their child be blessed." With those words Ik-su began to pray a blessing over the newly crowned King and Queen.

Once the ceremony was over, the people began to be escorted to the palace for a feast which Yun had made sure would be scrumptious and filled with Yona's favorites when Yona suddenly grasped Jae-ha's arm as pain filled her whole body. "Yun!" Jae-ha cried out at the young man who turned in time to see Yona hunched over Jae-ha's atm and holding onto him like he was her lifeline.

Doing a quick examination he looked over to Kija's grandmother who looked alarmed. "I think it's the baby." he said looking at a loss of what to do.

Lady Mee-yon rushed over to the newly crown Queen, as her son went to get the healer and the nurse. Yona was brought down the steps very carefully. Yun-ho handed her daughter Mei-lynn to her husband before stepping over to help the young Queen.

"We need to get her somewhere more private." Mee-yon said softly as Yona panted through her latest contraction. Her fearfilled eyes looking at the experience lady of the fire tribe. Slowly she was lifted by her friends and was brought to her feet before she heard the clang of metal hitting the ground. Turning she saw Jae-ha had taken the outerjacket off along with the sword. His arms picked her up, before suddenly she was airborne. She wasn't afraid but she wasn't happy about being in pain should it happen while they were in the air.

Jae-ha landed quietly outside their apartments. Entering the bed chamber, he helped her out of her clothes before he heard the rushing steps of her servants and probably Kija's grandmother. He looked at his beautiful wife as she finished dressing in the night dress. He helped her sit on the edge of the bed and kissed her forehead.

"I love you and I know you're going to be in pain, but remember that I love you and you love me?" he questioned her.

Yona gave a slight laugh. "Of course I love you." she said before another pain washed over her. She panted and gasped in pain as she gripped his hands within her own. "I wish you could stay." she whimpered.

He kissed her forehead as the room began to fill with people. "There are some things than men shouldn't see Yona dear." he touched her pained cheek. "This is one of them."

Yona gave a gasp. "Scardy cat." she mumbled.

Jae-ha chuckled before both the lady of the earth and lady of the fire chased him out of the room. Outside the apartment stood his three brothers, Yun along with Yona's two cousins. He sighed as he pulled the crown off of his head. "I'm getting the feeling this is going to take away." Yun mumbled.

Yona's first real scream filled the air causing all four dragon warriors to gasp as they felt an echo of pain hit them through their bond. "I-I don't think we should be here." Kija gasped as he grasped his chest in pain. Everybody gave nods, Jae-ha included, as all seven men left the area of the royal apartments.

Several hours later, Jae-ha found himself outside his old chambers pacing the marble floors. Most everyone was inside the old chambers, but he couldn't find it in himself to join them. He kept feeling the pulsing inside of him that he knew was Yona in pain, pain he had caused. Sweat was pouring down his forehead. The top of his head was soaked from sweat. He was nervous. He was scared, but not for himself. Childbirth was dangerous. Some women died from it. He had heard horror stories of women dying from the shear pain that come from the experience. He fell onto his knees and covered his face with his hands and prayed that Yona's strength was stronger than most other women's.

 _She'll be fine._ He thought with closed eyes. _She has strength that no other has_. He felt the pulse again and clutched his chest as he felt the pain. _I love her so much_. He felt his hands shake as he pushed himself off of the ground and sat on the ground. In his mind he could still remember find that tiny child in that cart. How scared she'd been then. How she had lost her memory for a short time and he swore to take her home. How that one look had changed his entire world. _She's not just my master._ He thought with a smile. _She was my destiny from the very beginning._

Suddenly he felt a wave a relief hit him. His eyes opened the same moment the others came out of his old room. "Something just happened." Shin-ah said causing Jae-ha to jump to his feet and race off to his wife.

The first thing Jae-ha heard from outside their closed doors was the crying of the newborn babe. He was about to open the door when he saw his mother exit the room with a tiny bundle wrapped in heavy warm blankets. His eyes widened as he realized what it was as the child was laid in his arms. He was trembling not from fear of what the child looked like, but of dropping the small bundle. It's so small! He thought in amazement. Slowly he peeled back the blankets to look at the precious child.

Green eyes met his own as a tuff of black hair stood out from the white and red blankets. He chuckled as he looked at the tired looking baby. He then lifted the blankets a bit more and raised an eyebrow at his mother who began chuckling.

"I suppose it'll skip a generation for awhile until she's no longer around." she stated as she ushered him inside.

Once inside, he watched as servants finished picking up soiled blankets and rushed out of the way. He noticed that the two ladies and Kija's grandmother had left already. He sat on the edge of the bed where Yona laid looking flushed and tired. "Hey." she greeted him as he held their child.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he laid the babe in her arms.

Yona looked down at the tired baby. "Hmm..yes." she answered thoughtfully. She then looked up as the door opened to reveal their friends.

"Well?" Yun's voice sounded. He didn't care if it wasn't proper. He wanted to know what the kid was!

Yona giggled. "Jae-ha and I spoke a long time ago about names." she said sounding blissful.

Jae-ha picked his child up and revealed it to them. "Allow me to introduce you all to Aiko, our sweet daughter."

"A girl!" Kija yelled in surprise as both Su-won and Hak slapped him over the head to stop him from yelling again. The silver haired man rubbed the new bruise that was forming while glaring at the two cousins.

Yona gave a tired chuckled as she pulled the blankets closer. "Mm...I'm tired." she said to her husband.

"We'll leave you two alone." Hak said as he escorted everybody out of the room. Looking behind him, he smiled as he saw Jae-ha settle against the top of the bed with his daughter in one arm and Yona in the other; both fast asleep. Perhaps it was time for him to fulfill his end with Ayame and finally settle down too. He chuckled at that thought before closing the door on the newly formed family and leaving them in peace.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I did plan on posting this yesterday, but it got deleted when my pad suddenly froze! I stared in horror as my 3500 word chapter had vanished. I guess it wasn't meant to be because this one ended up being 5500 words. o I couldn't believe it when I finished this chapter. I believe this is my longest chapter yet for this story. I do hope everybody enjoyed it!

Aiko means "little love one". It's Japanese in origin. ^_^


	107. Tournament of Champions

**Chapter 107** : _Tournament of Champions_

* * *

Aiko cooed happily from her mother's arms as Yona sat on the platform where she and Jae-ha were to watch the tournament. Her husband was pouting and it was adorable! Jae-ha had been told in no uncertain terms that as King he was not permitted to join the games. He was to watch and enjoy himself. Then at the very end he would be permitted one fight with the winner of the tournament.

Three months after their daughter was born, Yona celebrated her seventeenth birthday. The sun was shinning, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom and Aiko said her first word, _Mama_ , in front of everybody. The word had caused everybody to stare in shock at the three month old. It also brought great joy to both Yona and Jae-ha. Even though Aiko had stolen the spotlight on her birthday, Yona didn't care. That night Yona had sent up sky lanterns to honor the memory of her father. The sky had lit up with hundreds of the small lanterns. It had both warmed her heart to know so many would do so in honor of her father's death and it had made her sad that she would not see him again until her next life, perhaps.

When their daughter hit her next milestone it had been six months since the war had ended. It had happened that morning when the tournament was to begin. Jae-ha had been complaining about not being able to fight in the main tournament. "It just isn't fair Yona love." he said, "Kija, Shin-ah and even the old man get to fight; but because I'm King, I can't?" he turned around from dressing in the long blue and gold robes he was wearing, the dark blue slacks under them allowed him to walk around a bit freer.

She saw him smiled while she nursed their daughter. One thing she had refused was a nursemaid, another was being separated from their daughter for her first year. She wanted to create a bond with her little one. Bright green eyes watched diligently as her mouth suckled from her mother's breast. Yona hummed as her daughter fed from her, a smile on her lips. "You answered your own question." she said softly as Aiko made soft gurgling noises as she ate. She then switched breasts before continuing. "Kija, Shin-ah and Zeno don't have the responsibilities that you do." she looked up at him. "You are the ruler. They are the warriors. You lead, they follow."

He gave a deep exasperated sigh. "Yeah, I know." he said as he leaned forward and kissed her lips.

Yona giggled as the fuzz on his chin and lips tickled her face. "I wished you'd cut that off." she muttered as she itched the top of her lip.

Rubbing the offending hair, Jae-ha chuckled. "Aw, don't you like it?" he asked with a slight pout.

"No." she stated as a matter of fact. After burping her daughter, Yona sat her on the blanket that was on the floor so that she could get dressed. She watched her daughter reach out for the yellow dragon toy that Zeno had given her. The fuzzy little toy had quickly become her favorite and the head could often be found in her mouth. She was currently sitting up on her own, something she had figured out only a month prior. Turning away from Aiko, Yona began to undress from her night clothes, her attendants rushing to quickly get her dressed.

Jae-ha loved watching his lovely wife prance around in the nude. Her beauty seeming to have grown since she had been pregnant making his desire for her to soar. He smiled perversely at her as he spied her luscious curves and the swell of her lush breasts. His eyes traveled downward, only to pout as her attendant pulled the blue skirt around her waist. "You look so..." Jae-ha felt his breath stolen as she looked at him in the mirror with lust.

"Be good." was all she said as the matching top was put on with a deep green vest. Just as she turned around Yona gave out a gasp causing Jae-ha to turn towards what she was looking at. Broad smiles showed on both of their lips as they watched little Aiko standing, her hands gripping the side of their bed with one hand as she held her yellow fuzzy dragon in her other. A huge smile on her face as she looked up at them like she was saying, look at me!

Jae-ha bent down to her level and held his hands out at her. "Come to Papa!" he said excitedly.

Aiko smiled brightly at her father. Being brave she let go of her parent's bed and took her first real step. Her papa's smiling face in front of her as she reached out for him. Garbled babble came out of her lips as she yelled excitedly at him as she took another step towards him before she was picked up by his outstretched hands. Though she hadn't said any other words besides Mama since Yona's birthday, everybody knew Aiko loved Jae-ha just as much as she loved her mother.

"That's a good girl!" Jae-ha cried out excitedly. Kissing her cheeks he was rewarded with laughter and happy cries of joy from his daughter.

Yona watched with joy in her eyes and a smile on her lips as her husband showered their daughter with love. Her attendants were all smiling at the sweet image of their King acting less like a King and more like a proud parent. Clearing her throat, Yona spoke. "I think it's time for Miss Adveture to get dressed too." she said with a smile.

Jae-ha handed her off to one of the attendants who took her to get her dressed. "Do you think she's advancing a bit early?" he asked Yona as she finished fixing her hair up into a bun. He helped her by placing the blue decorative comb in her hair, green beads were hanging from it.

Yona turned towards him and looked at her husband. "I was thinking that myself, but according to Mee-yon, Kyo-ga was the same way. I also asked Lord Joon-gi. He said Lady Lili was walking by her fourth month!" she exclaimed. "Perhaps t just depends on the baby. I know father once said I took a long time to walk, almost a full year." This seemed to ease some of Jae-ha's anxiety.

Sighing the two parents went to collect their child and head towards where the tournament was being held in Kuuto.

* * *

Jae-ha flinched as the general of Sei was thrown out of the ring by Kija's hand that had doubled in size and had the strength of ten men. King Kazaguma sat next to him as Empress Tao sat next to Yona. The King of Sei winced as he saw one of his best fighters land about twelve feet from the platform. Leaning over to him, Kazaguma spoke to Jae-ha. "Your dragon brother wouldn't be interested in marriage would he?"

Jae-ha snickered. "Not to you I hope." he joked causing the other man to shake his head.

"I have a beautiful second cousin who my council wants me to marry." he said. "However, I'm not interested in her." he looked at General An Lili's guard, Tetora. "Now her, I wouldn't mind being married to."

Jae-ha smirked. "I'll talk to Kija, but your cousin would have to move to Kouka." he stated before adding. "As for Tetora? You are on your own there my friend." He watched as Tae-woo wrapped an arm around Lili's shoulder. The two had only just gotten Joon-gi's blessing to officially court each other; but everybody knew that An Lili had been seeing a man from the wind tribe for over a year now.

Empress Tao touched Princess Aiko's cheek before taking her tiny hand with hers. "She's so beautiful." she mumbled quietly. "Is she walking yet?"

Yona giggled as Su-won, who sat on Tao's other side, smirked. "She spoke on my birthday, but hasn't really said anything else." she told her friend. Looking over at her cousin she spoke to him. "I thought you were going to fight today?" she watched him sink in his seat at that only to hear Tao laugh.

"I saw him and Lord Hak arguing last night." she admitted.

"He cheated." He told them sounding like an eight year old boy who had lost his favorite toy.

Yona covered her lips with her hand. _Is Su-won pouting?_ "What happened?" she asked trying to contain her mirth.

"He used those _**special**_ skills of his that he gained to protect his king with." he stated. "I'm not allowed to fight until tomorrow."

"At least you get to fight." Yona told her cousin before looking at Jae-ha who was talking to Kazaguma. "Jae-ha Can't fight until after the winner is announced.

"Watch, Hak will win and it'll be a fight between those two." Su-won said with a smirk. "After all, Hak is the Raiju of Kouka; he has a reputation to uphold."

Yona laughed. "True, but now he has two Star Generals and the Juggle General to fight." she said, sounding intrigued by the last one.

"Oh! I've heard of him!" Tao exclaimed as she clasped her hands together.

"Who?" Su-won inquired, having never heard of that man.

"She is a woman who was raised in the jungles of Sei." Yona explained. "I'm hoping to see her and Vol'com fight." Yona was literally bouncing in her seat in excitement causing Aiko to coo happily at being bounced.

"She must be strong to have become a general in Sei. I hear the requirements are very high and the tests of strength are extreme." Tao said recalling some of Vold's tales of what spies had told him years ago about Sei.

As Son Hak came to the plateform cheers filled the area. The people from the wind tribe began to cheer and chant his name the loudest. Tao giggled as she spotted a very pregnant Ayame down at the platform. "I suppose he finally married." she commented.

Yona laughed. "Yeah, he and Ayame married a week after Aiko was born." she smiled as she spotted Ayame. "Ayame swears she's having twins. She says she eats too much for one and the baby is just too active for one." she looked at Jae-ha who was now paying attention to the newest fight. "I swear if Jae-ha does that to me, I'll kill him." she whispered to Tao who laughed at her words.

"I'm surprised your not pregnant with baby number two yet." she admitted.

Yona rolled her eyes at her friend just as Algira got up to the platform. "It's called not allowing him to touch me." she stated. "He can be there, but none of that until Aiko is no longer nursing." Tao suddenly felt a bit sorry for Jae-ha, but the way he was being her hand led Tao to believe he didn't mind their sleeping arrangements.

* * *

Hak glanced up at the upper platform where Yona was talking to Empress Tao. He saw Su-won give him a nod that he was keeping an eye on things up there. Eyeing his dear wife who was glaring at him as she rubbed her large belly, Hak kind of regretted that one. It wasn't his fault, she was just as excitable as he had been during the first few months of their marriage. He wasn't sure if it was twins like Ayame was claiming, but it was his job to agree with her no matter what. He had learned from watching Jae-ha. Don't argue with a pregnant wife or else he'd be thrown out into the shed.

He grinned with he saw Algira appear upon the platform. So he was going to be his opponent. His grin broadened at that. Too easy. he thought as he lifted his weapon up and prepared for the fight to begin.

As soon ad the bell rang, the two ran at each other. Algira swung his leg at Hak's head, only for the wind general to grab the offending leg in mid-swing. Algira was impressed. Jumping slightly, the Xing general spun in mid-air, bringing his other leg up to hit Hak. The wind general released the leg, this allowed Algira to land on his second leg.

Just as Algira land he suddenly found his gut being hit with the metal end of the butt of Hak's weapon. The Xing general took several steps backwards to avoid being hit again. Grinning, Algira pulled a danger from his hip and threw it at Hak, who easily dodged the weapon. Hak's weapon sliced through the air at Algira who dodged it again. Running around the thunder beast, Algira looked for a weak spot in his defence. Hak spun the quandao around behind him, just in time to deflect Algira's second dagger.

Getting annoyed Hak decided to end this fight quickly. Stabbing his the blade of his weapon down into the wood of the platform, Hak pushed the sleeves of his tunic up before he ran at Algira. His eyes filled with power, causing Algira to squeak slightly as he was suddenly grabbed with great strength by his clothes, lifted up and thrown into the crowd. Laughter filled the area as the Xing general gave an indignant cry.

Su-won looked at Yona who was gaping in shock. She looked at him and he gave her a I-told-you-so look. _That's cheating, isn't it?_ she wondered. Next to her Jae-have was laughing as was Kazaguma. _Well, I guess it's permitted. Hands can be used as weapons, but throwing someone into the crowd?_ Yona shook her head at Hak's antics.

As Hak left the platform he saw Vol'com give him a nod at what he had done. Approving the move and how he had done so without bloodshed.

* * *

The second day of the tournament saw Su-won go against Zeno. The blond dragon warrior was smiling as he was attacked by the young sky Lord. Su-won's eyes widened at Zeno grasped his sword in mid-swing. The blade cutting into the warriors hand, blood dripping from the wound before suddenly scales, golden scales appeared on the injured hand before his very eyes. Zeno fisted the previously injured hand, breaking the metal of Su-won's sword. Gasped filled the area as people watched in shock as the supposedly weak looking youth broke Lord Su-won's sword with only his hand.

Dropping the broken blade, Zeno rushed at Su-won and hit him in the gut. Su-won had never felt such pain in his life. He opened his mouth, saliva flew out of it as he coughed. Stepping back he grasped his stomach in pain as Zeno lifted his hands up to continue. Su-won dodged the next hit at his face by the now golden hand. Zeno smiling as he watched the young lord leads quickly what it was like to fight someone lime himself.

Moving quickly, Zeno kicked his leg out at Su-won from behind and brought him down with a kick to his back. Su-won picked up the broken end of his blade, cutting himself in the process and cut Zeno's leg. The blond dragon warrior only smirked as more scales appeared Turing the injured spot into something akin to steel. Moving again with unnatural speed, Zeno first kicked Su-won in the side before punching him in the face. Su-won fell face first to the ground unconscious.

Ju-doh jumped up onto the platform and signaled for the fight to be over. Zeno walked off the platform with a smile as the crowd parted for him. Finally recognizing him for who and what he was. Now everybody was wondering, who was stronger; Ouryuu or the Raiju?

* * *

The third day was when everybody finally met the Jungle General of Sei. She was a black haired woman with a pixie like cut for her hair. She had purple highlights in her hair and purple streak tattoos under her left eye. Her eyes were like a cats, slitted and yellow/orange in color. Her lips were painted purple and her skin was dark as night. Her nails were painted purple to match the thin see through top. She thankfully had wrapping around her chest, but little to no armor; except for the armor on her hips, arms and upper thighs. She wore black slacks and boots, which shined at the tips with metal. In her hands were metal wheel like weapons with spikes on them. The weapon was painted red and white and looked as deadly as it was dangerous.

"She's dangerous." Jae-ha muttered from his seat. Yona nodded mutely. She'd been curious of this general and now seeing her, she wondered why she hadn't heard of her before this tournament.

"That's because she is." Kazaguma stated. "She's the one I sent to hunt down Neguro. She took his head from his shoulders."

Empress Tao looked at him. "I've been wondering why I hadn't heard anything on him." she muttered gaining a smirk from the King of Sei.

Vol'com stepped upon the platform, behind her, her mercenaries all cheered at her standing before what seemed like a savage. With her sword in her hand, her pistol having been left with Silver due to the rules, she also had a pair of daggers on her back.

The two women circled each other, each looking for a weak point on the other. Vol'com knew not to overlook anything on this woman general, same as the Sei general, having heard of the Queen of Pirates. To underestimate each other could mean making a mistake.

They rushed each other at the same moment. The general swung her large spiked wheel at Vol'com's head as Vol'com blocked the first wheel with her sword. As the second came up to hit her in her shoulder, Vol'com pulled her dagger from her lower back and blocked it as well. With blade locked, it became a battle of strength. Vol'com felt a kick to her side hit her, her breath was knocked from her lungs, but she refused to back down. With a possibly fracture rib or two, she brought her knee up and her blades down doing a backdrop, kicking the general in the chin.

Vol'com quickly began to rush back towards the unknown general, who began to swing her blade at Vol'com. The spikes of the wheels hit the Pirate Queen's blades hard, causing sparks to come off of the two blades as they met. Vol'com broke this lock by jumping back, then kicking at the woman, who brought up both of the wheels to use them as a shield, only for Vol'com to faint the kick rush up, climb the two wheels in a single bound and bring her sword down as she jumped behind the general. A single cut formed from shoulder to hip, cutting through the material of the generals clothes causing them to fall from her shoulders.

Jae-ha's jaw dropped.

The Sei general dropped her weapons as she quickly covered herself with her hands. She glared vehemently at Vol'com. In the end the Pirate Queen won by defect.

* * *

By the fourth day everybody was curious as to when and if their own King would fight in the tournament. As all of the dragon warriors but the Ryokuryuu had fought and showed off their strengths, though Shin-ah had only fought with his sword and not with his eyes; deeming it an unfair advantage. Instead of Jae-ha fighting it was Vold against the earth tribe general, Lee Geun-tae; who looked to be frothing at the mouth at the chance at fighting the Xing General. This fight was fast, almost not even a challenge as Geun-tae ended up beating the younger man in less than five minutes. Everybody but Geun-are saw it for what it was though. Vold having given him the victory out of respect.

On the final and sixth day the winners of the fights included, Kija, Zeno, Hak, Vol'com, Geun-tae and five others from Sei. Vol'com and Geun-tae fought each other, the pirate queen may have respected the general, but had no qualms in making him fight for the title. Their battle lasted a full hour with both exhausted and bleeding from their wounds. Their swords echoed as they fought. Their muscles straining to keep fighting, but it was Geun-tae who ended up losing as he got kicked in the groin by the pirate queen who laughed when he refused to get back up, claiming to be too injured to continue.

Zeno fought against two Sei fighters, claiming to be able to take them both on. He did too. Covered in scales from head to toe, the Ouryuu flashed across the platform kicking, punching and literally beating both soldiers to a pulp. When he was done neither could stand and simply gave up. Zeno stood at the center of the arena with a grin at beating them.

Jae-ha moved towards Yona and whispered. "I'm beginning to wonder if we should've allowed Zeno to fight in the first place."

Yona giggled at his words. "But he's having fun." she told him. It was true. Neither had seen the oldest warrior smile as much as he had been during the tournament. So for now, they allowed it as the fights continued.

By the end of the day only Hak and Zeno were left, as Hak had taken Vol'com on after Kija had fought the remaining Sei fighters, who had won against them only to faint in exhaustion. It would seem the wishes of the people was about to come true, the finale battle between Kouka's Raiju and the legendary Ouryuu.

Zeno stood on the platform rocking back and forth on his feet as Hak stood before him. Lanterns had been lit and hung around them for the final battle would be seen that day, even if it was to take place at night. Zeno smiled at Hak as the wind general smiled back, eyes glittering from the light of the lanterns. They were well prepared for this fight, for they'd fought each other before and it was always interesting.

Zeno raised his hand. "Zeno wishes to request something before we fight," this caused the crowd to go silent. "Could brother Ryokuryuu come down and fight with us? It'll be so much more fun if he does." Zeno smiled as the crowd went wild, seeming to love that idea.

Jae-ha gave Yona a pleading look. She chuckled before nodding at him. Placing his crown on his seat, Jae-ha jumped down from his platform high above everybody and landed in the boxed arena platform. His bangs fell over his eyes as he landed. Smiling he pulled a couple of daggers out from nowhere. "Well, if you insist." he said as he prepared to do battle.

The three men smiled at each other as they moved as one. Jae-ha going for Hak, as Hak went for Zeno, who seemed to just smile and wait to see what would happen. Zeno grasped Hak's quandao as it came down upon him, both palms bleeding as he did so, golden scales forming in an instant. Hal had no time to think about his supposed mistake as he dodged three daggers raining down upon him. Zeno was about to punch Hak when he was suddenly kicked from behind and thrown out of the arena by Jae-ha's sneak attack. The daggers having been quickly thrown behand, this had allowed Jae-ha to take out Zeno while the Ouryuu was distracted.

Hak chuckled, "I see what you did." he said to his King.

Jae-ha shrugged. "Had to take him out somehow." Zeno meanwhile had landed in a venders cart and had broken it. The angry man looked at him with daggers in his eyes. Zeno gave a nervous laugh.

Hak chuckled. "Alright, I'll give you that one." He charge Jae-ha, swinging his blade at the green haired mans head, missing it as it never came close. Jae-ha was literally do the splits while standing. His dragon leg having come up and stopped the staff from coming down upon him.

Hak's eyes widened at this new trick. "Don't be so shocked." Jae-ha stated. "You'll make me blush."

"Pervert." Hak said quietly.

Jae-ha chuckled as he pushed the staff away, kicked at Hak and threw two daggers at him. Hak groaned as he was forced to dodge quickly. Before he could regain his breath, Jae-ha moved quickly, too quickly to be seen by normal eyes, as he pushed himself towards Hak with his green leg and got into his personal space. Hak gave a surprised gasp, eyes widening as Jae-ha kicked him away and into the crowd.

The fight was over as Hak landed on a bunch of men from his own tribe. It was a good aim. Jae-ha bowed as the crowd cheered for him. Jumping high Into the air, the Ryokuryuu landed next to his red haired wife and the Queen of their country before pulling her up and kissing her in front of everyone gathered.

* * *

The next day was the final part of the festival, Empress Tao's marriage to Lord Su-won. The entire palace was decorated with white and pink flowers for the event. Yun had made sure that every desert, every meal and every drink was met with approval. Ik-su officiated by Yona's request, much to Su-son's displeasure. Tao's dress was made in Xing and was so very beautiful. Pure white silk with pears stitched into the material with pink flowers embroidered into the hem of the dress. The obi was pink with gold threads stitched into the material.

When the ceremony was over and everybody began to eat, erhu instruments were brought in as dancers from the various dragon clans began to dance as entertainment. Everybody was enjoying themselves including the King and Queen.

Jae-ha was being mostly entertained by two women fighting over Kija who was totally oblivious to their advances. One was feeding him, while the other was trying to find foods he would like. Kazaguma chuckled beside him. "So which is your cousin?" he asked the visiting King.

"The tanned skinned brunette that's feeding him." he answered.

The buxom beauty was well endowed and kept touching Kija's cheeks and whispering in his ear every so often. Kija's cheeks were flushed from drinking, but he seemed to be responding to the woman.

"I don't think I'll have any problem in getting him to give her a chance at being his wife." Jae-ha stated happily before looking at Shin-ah who looked so alone. "Got any other cousins you'd like to get rid of?"

Kazaguma chuckled. "I have a shy twenty year old cousin, but she's given up on marrying." he said as he looked at Jae-ha.

"Give me a week and I'll send you a messenger." Jae-ha said as he looked at the lonely looking Seiryuu. "Does she like animals?"

Kazaguma smirked. "She loves birds." he answered the young King. "Why?"

Jae-ha pointed to Shin-ah. "My other brother needs a wife too." he said with a smirk. "I can't let the kid live alone forever."

Kazaguma nodded. "Perhaps this will be good for our kingdoms." He said hoping it would be true.

"Couldn't hurt." was Jae-ha's reply as he ended their conversation and moved closer to Yona, his arms wrapping around her waist. "Are you happy my love?" he asked knowing that she was.

Her eyes glittered like a million stars as she looked at him. "I have never been as happy as I am when I am with you." she told him, stealing a kiss from his lips. "Thank-you for everything Jae-ha." she said leaning into him, their daughter fast asleep in her arms as everybody was enjoying themselves. "I pray that in my next life I will be closely as happy as I am right now."

Jae-ha tipped her head back towards him. "I swear, if I can, I'll find you when you're reborn and be your warrior once again." he said sincerely. "I will love you, take care of you and forever bind myself to you once again, if it means you will be happy in that life as well."

Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. "Jae-ha." she whispered his name before sealing their lips together into a kiss that would forever bind their souls together into a promise that would take eons to fulfill.

 _ **End?**_

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Don't worry, there's the epilogue people! Just go onto the next chapter. ^_^


	108. Eternally Yours (epilogue)

**Chapter 108** : _Eternally Yours (Epilogue)_

* * *

Light filled a room filled with prepubescent teenagers as they sat in chairs listening to their teacher drone on about the history of their country. "Okay," the teach spoke, as he pushed the round glasses up his nose. The middle aged man seemed to glare at the teens. "Listen up as your classroom representative gives her report of the Kingdom of Kouka as it was ruled by King and Queen that saved our country from destruction."

There were snorts of laughter as a young girl with dark brown hair stood up from the back of the class and made her way to the front. Big round violet eyes looked around as she stood before them. "My research has found that, in texts of the story, that the legend of the dragons was used. The Princess Yona married her guardian, who turned out to be the Ryokuryuu of the time. His name has been lost over the centuries, even though he became King, while his wife became the Queen." she spoke, her voice strong and loud over her boisterous classmates. "They ruled together for thirty years, brought together the kingdoms of Xing and Sei after the war. Xing married into the Kouka royal family through Lord Su-won, while Sei was tied in through the marriage of Lady Xoru to the Hakuryuu named Kija and the marriage of Lady Fa-long to the Seiryuu, named Shin-ah." She lifted her notes up so she could read them. "They also had four children, a daughter named Aiko, a set of twins name Miri and Mora and a son whose name has been lost to history, like his father's has. Their three daughter became the heirs to the throne after both the King and Queen died days apart of each other. Princess Aiko had the approval of the rulers of the tribes and subsequently the generals as well. Her sisters were given into marriage to the King of Sei's son, Jae-won, who married both sisters."

"Poor bastard." one of the boys interjected causing everybody to laugh.

The young classroom representative blushed at his words. "With help from her sisters husband in Sei and her cousins in Xing, Queen Aiko gave into a campaign against Kai." she said with a smile. "The texts I read stated that the campaign lasted four years, but that afterwards the Kouka boarders expanded to the great mountains of Kai. That Queen Aiko freed the slaves of Kai, enough peace to the region and united the country under her rule by the time she was twenty years old. Like her mother before her, she was a brave young woman who brought peace to a place no one thought peace could come to." she flipped her page over. "She married the son of General Lili, named Tae-hon. They had three children, one daughter and two sons. Her eldest son name, Kye-gi is where the present royal family can find their lineage to." she then walked back to her seat.

"Thank-you Miss Souta." the teacher told her as he knew it had taken awhile to gain all that information. "No, for your assignment this week..." his voice became drone out of the ears of his students as Miss Souta looked outside as the sun was beginning to be covered by greying clouds.

During lunch, Miss Souta found herself sitting alone as always. Her eyes watched her fellow students as they mingled with each other. Her two best friends were sick today, so it left her feeling alone. Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder causing her to jump slightly and give a surprised gasp. Turning her head to whoever it was that had surprised her, she found herself staring into the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry." the voice that came from the owner of said eyes was as smooth as silk. "I'm new here." she heard the person say. She looked from the young man's eyes and looked him over. He had long mid-back length black hair, soft skin and beautiful skin. He looked like a model and was so very handsome. "My name is Li Jae-ha." he held his hand out for her to shake. "But you can call me Jae-ha."

"Souta Yona." she said as she took his hand and shook it. "I'm Yona to my friends." She couldn't help but be mesmerized by the boy. None had ever caught her eye in all of her sixteen years of life, until now.

As their hands touched they both felt a warm tingling sensation fill their bodies. For Jae-ha it was as if everything around this girl blurred and only she was in focus. For Yona, it felt as if a piece of her heart that she hadn't known was missing was suddenly found and filled in.

 _Do I know this man?_ She wondered as she felt a flush come over her.

 _Do I know this girl?_ He wondered. _It feels as if I'm being pulled towards her._ He watched the flush come over her cheeks. "Beautiful." he mumbled causing Yona's face to redden.

Above them the heavens smiled as the two souls that had been torn apart by time and multiple reincarnations were finally brought back together. Only time would tell how long they would be together in this life or if it would be their next life where their vow would finally be accomplished in, but no matter what life it was; it seemed their souls would forever be tied together.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I'd like to thank each and every one of those of you who commented on this story. Each of your reviews meant so much to me and its because of your words of encouragement that this story was so successful. I loved each of the conversations we had and the ideas that were bounced around for this and other stories.

My next story is already posted for this series. So go check it out and hope you enjoy it just as well as you did this one.

HUGS TO ALL WHO READ BUT DIDN'T LEAVE A REVIEW! You still matter! ^_^

Also thank-you for all those wonderful Kudos! (Blows a kiss)


End file.
